DEMONIOS MENTALES
by himepeti
Summary: La siguiente historia es demasiado erótica, pretendía que fuera romántica pero mi mente pervertida brilló de más e hizo su acto de presencia en casi cada capítulo, toca una temática fuerte respecto un poquitín de violencia entre pareja ... algo dramática.
1. Chapter 1

Observaba serena las blancas paredes de ese sanatorio mental, suspiró resignada revisando en el portanotas de madera los pendientes de pacientes que le asignaron en su día de trabajo, se encontraba nerviosa puesto que por primera vez en el año que llevaba laborando en ese hospital psiquiátrico le habían designado al área restringida, se suponía que ahí estaban los pacientes con patologías más complicadas, incluso aquellos más violentos; como si eso no fuera suficiente ya se encontraba perdida por aquellos pasillos que no conocía, acababa de ser traslada a ese piso y ya extrañaba las áreas verdes y a sus antiguos pacientes.

-Hinata— Tan pronto fue nombrada una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios, girándose de inmediato hacia el rubio que la llamó y que le sonreía afectuosamente— ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me designaron aquí por la enfermera que se ha incorporado –Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa en sus labios, su oyente volvió a sonreírle.

-Vaya, debes tener cuidado en esta área, habitualmente los pacientes se encuentran sedados o aletargados pero nunca se sabe—Le informó tomándole con la mano derecha el chongo que traía con su largo pelo azulino y jugueteando con este, observando al mismo tiempo el vestido blanco que portaba como uniforme de enfermería y que le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, haciéndola lucir ante sus ojos azules bastante angelical, ella se ruborizó por las palabras.

\- Naruto parece que no has dormido—Recalcó con un eje de preocupación.

-Bueno tuve que cubrir a Shikamaru pero en cuanto termine mi turno iré a descansar—Dijo al guiñarle un ojo, el rubor en las mejillas de la peliazul aumentó considerablemente por ese simple acto y Naruto sonrío un poco alto— Luces realmente adorable Hina—Se acercó a la oreja femenina mientras analizaba los pasillos y cuidaba de no ser descubiertos—Te amo—Depositó un beso rápido en los labios de la Hyuga y se alejó sin mirar atrás nuevamente.

Hinata apretó el portanotas contra su pecho mientras sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, llevaba apenas tres meses saliendo con el Uzumaki como su novia e indiscutiblemente desde que llegó a ese Hospital se enamoró de él, Naruto era bastante energético e incluso un poco hiperactivo pero un excelente medico sin duda alguna, eso se manifestaba a simple vista, puesto que a sus 27 años estaba haciendo ya su especialidad médica, Hinata sonrío con admiración hacia él.

El Uzumaki alguna vez perteneció a lo que fue una importante familia en Japón, aunque igual que ella se encontraba sólo, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico del cual solo sobrevivió él, para Hinata la enfermedad le arrebató uno a uno los tres integrantes de su familia; la ojiluna negó con su cabeza mientras retomaba su camino queriendo alejar lo que sabía de la infancia de su novio y la suya propia, ahora un tanto afligida ya que eran dos polos opuestos. Su familia, la Hyuga en cierto tiempo tuvo cierta notoriedad al pertenecer a la clase media y tener un pequeño negocio sin embargo ahora estaban totalmente arruinados, igual que la del ojiazul al cual solo le quedaba el apellido; eso no le importaba, nunca fue interesada y en tal caso conoció al rubio como un médico más de esa institución mental, lo que le preocupaba consistía en sus personalidades: él era seguro y ella muy insegura, ella era tímida e introvertida y él extrovertido ¿podría eso separarlos?

-Hinata—Escuchó la voz de Shizune la jefa de enfermeras, sonrío en automático a la mujer mayor que ella, de inmediato la castaña le indicó que se acercara a lo que parecía ser la central de enfermería del lugar; una gran repisa blanca con distinto material de curación en sus niveles, el archivero de metal con los respectivos expedientes y un gran escritorio eran los principales muebles—Me dijeron que ya te asignaron a tus pacientes.

-Hai.

-Bueno como sabes, Konan se incorpora a la planilla del personal cubriendo a Temari antes de tiempo por su embarazo y de acuerdo a tu antigüedad eres la más apta-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que un año no era demasiado pero sin dudas era la más apropiada para ocupar el puesto de la rubia, aunque ahora que la miraba estaba demasiado menuda no lo había notado puesto que la chica tenía unas prominentes curvas que daban otra impresión, y también era un poco baja... pero empezaría con los pacientes más sencillos, seguro así ganaría práctica—Es prácticamente la misma rutina, a excepción que acá utilizas medicamentos de alto riesgo y los pacientes son mucho más inestables, si tienes dudas pregunta o búscame, te deseo suerte Hina y no te pongas nerviosa—Agregó Shizune antes de irse a la oficina de la supervisora de enfermería.

Hinata resopló y observó que sólo le habían asignado a tres pacientes.

-Si que es más cuidado—Susurró al verse con tan pocos, reflexionando que influía que esa institución era privada.

En la primera habitación en la cual entró, encontró a una señora de 50 años postrada en una cama, tenía la mirada perdida y encontró como diagnóstico médico depresión, suspiró mientras revisaba y anotaba los medicamentos que utilizaría en su jornada de acuerdo a las indicaciones de ese día, abrió la nueva hoja de enfermería e hizo sus anotaciones, se dispuso a tomar signos vitales para registrarlos y hacer las acotaciones pertinentes, sonrío al darse cuenta que estaba siendo lenta y que debía ir a revisar a su siguiente paciente dándose prisa al instante.

En la siguiente habitación se encontró a un hombre de 56 años con diagnostico principal de esquizofrenia, en cuánto vio los medicamentos comprendió porqué se encontraba dormido, estaba totalmente drogado seguramente para mantenerlo sereno, se apuró con sus deberes de enfermería y fue a su tercer cuarto antes de adentrarse comenzó a leer la hoja principal del expediente se mordió el labio inferior con congoja al descubrir que era un paciente joven de 26 años, como diagnostico tenía "esquizofrenia paranoide" y una nota "extremamente agresivo", se detuvo antes de entrar verificando rápidamente los medicamentos que tenía indicados encontrándose la novedad que si la persona pasada estaba drogada, este chico estaba mucho peor, incluso tenía indicada morfina.

-Debe ser adicto a ella—Dijo sin pensar lo que sus labios decían, pero si sorprendida de la cantidad que debía aplicar considerando los efectos del fármaco, concluyendo que debía ser mejor el beneficio si lo medicaban de esa manera.

Abrió la puerta con cierto cuidado, sabía bien que aquellas notas en los expedientes no se hacían a la ligera así que se estaba preparando para lo peor, aunque nunca imaginó lo que sus ojos opalinos vieron, abrió su boca sorprendida puesto que la cama era ordinaria y en ella se encontraba un joven atado con improvisadas vendas que hacían de grilletes con algodones en las muñecas y tobillos para evitar que se lastimara, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir profundamente, su cabello era tan oscuro y un tanto largo con un corte degrafilado cayendo libremente, su corazón se acongojó al ver a alguien tan joven y apuesto con ese diagnóstico médico y peor aún con esa medicación, se acercó con cuidado y temerosa, sólo para corroborar que el chico estaba dormido o sedado, frunció su boca al darse cuenta que era demasiado atractivo, tenía un buen físico cosa que le sorprendió no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía recluido pero con la pijama hospitalaria pudo presenciar que el chico tenía sus músculos trabajados, y que era muy alto.

-Debo tener cuidado- Se dijo a sí misma al recapacitar cuando tuviera que movilizarlo, bañarlo u otra actividad donde tuviera que soltarlo... él fácilmente podría inmovilizarla y lastimarla.

A los pies de la cama encontró un letrero con una fina caligrafía que seguramente pertenecía a la directora del psiquiátrico Tsunade y donde se podía leer "Uchiha Sasuke", su entrecejo se juntó cuestionándose interiormente si el chico tendría algo que ver con las famosas empresas Uchiha, se encogió de hombros al no saber la respuesta, rodó su vista por toda la habitación para encontrarla sumamente lujosa empezando por los acabados, muebles de madera de caoba (una mesa de noche a lado de la cama y una cajonera frente a esta a lado de una ventana), un par de sillones oscuros acolchonados para visitas a un extremo, hasta la silla y lámparas hacían juego con la decoración del lugar.

Comenzó a revisar la hoja de enfermería del día anterior y a escribir la medicación que necesitaría en su turno de acuerdo a las indicaciones médicas, hizo más anotaciones y decidió que empezaría los cuidados con él, le daría un baño de esponja, según lo leído hace una hora le habían aplicado su dosis de morfina así que seguramente seguiría dormido, fue por un balde con agua tibia, jabón y champú para su cometido.

Comenzó humedeciendo con cuidado el pelo azabache untó un poco del champú, que para su sorpresa tenía un costo que consideró una estafa hacia los compradores, con una sonrisita en sus labios lavó con cuidado el pelo y sin desperdiciar demasiada agua comenzó a enjuagar el cabello poniendo toallas evitando que el agua corriera por la cama o el suelo, una vez su primera labor, untó un poco de jabón en una esponja, decidió ya no ver el precio aunque de cualquier forma ya tenía la deducción que con el olor masculino que emanaba como si de loción se tratara debía ser excesivamente ridículo, empezó con el rostro confirmando lo que ya sabía era muy guapo y eso era una verdadera lástima puesto que se encontraba ahí anestesiado y desperdiciando su vida.

Su labor continuó, desabotonó la parte superior y sacó la camisa empezando a lavarle esa parte una vez descubierto.

-¡Hinata!— Naruto le llamó alarmado al ver que el Uchiha tenía sus manos sueltas, ella dio un respingo asustada casi tirando su balde de agua limpia a su lado en la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?—Cuestionó sobresaltada sin comprender la causa de aquel llamado, mientras su novio se apresuraba hacia ella comenzando a atar una de las muñecas del moreno.

-No puedes soltarlo o darle baños así como así ¿no te advirtieron?

-¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó un tanto inquieta.

-Este paciente es sumamente agresivo por eso se le mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo sedado.

-Lo vi en la hoja de enfermería e indicaciones médicas, pero le acaban de dar su dosis de morfina.

-Mejor no tentar al diablo—Agregó el rubio afianzando el nudo— Además a él se le da baño de tina, vienen los camilleros para ayudar en su baño, me asusté mucho no hagas cosas imprudentes ¿quieres?

-Pero de acuerdo a lo que vi él debe estar demasiado aletargado aún despierto—Se justificó por la consternación que presentaba el rubio.

-Sí, de hecho si—Respondió Naruto pensativo, dándole la razón a la chica.

Cuando Sasuke se encontraba despierto no era más que un muñeco con los ojos abiertos que muy apenas y comía lo que la enfermera le metía a la boca, sí es que su cuidadora tenía suerte.

-Pero es que cuando lo tratamos de desintoxicar, se pone muy agresivo, ningún tratamiento funciona en él—Le explicó en un susurro.

-Quizás ya sea por el síndrome de abstinencia—Sugirió Hinata pensativa.

-Quizás, pero él ya era así desde que llegó—Comentó vagamente.

-Es muy musculoso—Agregó Hinata— ¿Cómo? –El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tú por qué lo andas mirando de más?—Hinata soltó una risilla poniéndose roja.

-Me sorprendió cuando lo vi y se ve a simple vista—Explicó nerviosa sin identificar el juego de su novio.

-Tiene apenas 7 meses aquí y en este estado 3 meses, él fue quien agredió al doctor Yamanaka–Hinata abrió su boca levemente, recordaba esa agresión donde el medico casi muere en manos de un paciente, fue un escándalo hospitalario justamente hace tres meses, seguramente de ahí que lo sedaran en ese extremo—Así de peligroso es Hina, por eso no lo sueltes, no sola, aunque lo veas dormir, no me gustaría que nada te sucediera en sus manos, ¿qué haría sin mi dulce y linda novia? –Hinata se sonrojó mientras el de ojos azules le sonreía ladinamente.

-Está bien Naruto -Acordó- Iré por los camilleros.

-Bien, pero antes dame un beso-Le dijo al tomarla por la cintura y la besarla apasionadamente—Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo—Le murmuró entre sus labios.

-Naruto—Regañó ella sumamente apenada—Este no es lugar—Dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dejar al rubio con una enorme sonrisa zorruna.

 **Primer capítulo, tuve un buen rato trabajando en este fic, espero les guste sé que está un poco confuso al inicio pero como verán Hina es una enfermera y nuestro querido Sasuke su nuevo paciente... ¿qué creen que suceda ahora? Si tienen dudas, las responderé en su comentario :D**


	2. CELOS

Hinata se adentró a la habitación del Uchiha con una mano en su cuello mientras giraba su cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor que tenía por el estrés acumulado ya no lo soportaba y parecía ser que los analgésicos ya no le estaban ayudando, la carga del trabajo en esa área la tenía así y sólo llevaba una semana laborando, se sonrojó cuando cierta idea se le pasó por la mente, quizás Naruto tenía razón y necesitaba un poco de sexo, sus mejillas se colorearon más, puesto que pensaba que era hora de que le diera eso al Uzumaki ya llevaban un poco más de tres meses y en ese tiempo ellos habían estado varias veces a punto de hacerlo aunque la Hyuga retrocedía en el último momento... Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al encontrarse observada por unos penetrantes ojos negros, su respiración se ausentó y entreabrió sus labios desviando rápidamente su mirar confirmando que las ataduras en las muñecas y tobillos existieran, dio un leve respiro agradeciendo que fuera así, porque esa mirada que por vez primera presenciaba la hizo estremecerse.

Suspiró adentrándose y dudando si cerrar la puerta o no, tras avanzar después de que la puerta la confinara en esa habitación con el azabache trató de dibujar una sonrisa.

-Hola Sasuke, bueno yo ya me he presentado... pero casi siempre duermes, mi hombre es Hinata y soy tu enfermera— Dijo acercándose mientras veía que el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima sin embargo tampoco se encontraba atenta parecía en cierta forma perdida, llegando a causarle la duda de su orientación y lucidez.

Comenzó con sus anotaciones habituales incluso con cierto miedo a tomar los signos vitales, pero él estaba demasiado ausente realmente, suspiró comprendiendo que estaba consciente pero sus sentidos estaban afectados por la medicación.

-¿Te gustaría darte un baño?— Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, pero decidió ir por los camilleros.

Observó cómo la ayudaban a desatarlo y lo trataban con cuidado pero al mismo tiempo con rudeza, el chico parecía un muñeco entre las manos de esos dos hombres musculosos que lo alzaban como si no fuera pesado, comenzó a desvestirlo y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su desnudez aunque era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada sin embargo a veces su pudor le ganaba, la intriga de saberlo despierto la inquietaba en cierta manera.

-Enfermera Hinata ¿todo bien?—El camillero de nombre Kiba le cuestionó, mientras el otro que por lo general pasaba desapercibido sonrío comprendiendo que haber visto al Uchiha desnudo la había apenado.

-Si, supongo que hay que llevarlo a la tina... la tengo lista.

Vio como Kiba lo sumergía dejándolo sentado y sosteniéndolo ya que el moreno ni eso podía hacer por sí solo, Hinata se apresuró a bañarlo con sumo cuidado como si duchara a un recién nacido, hecho que como siempre no pasó desapercibido por el dúo que la acompañaba últimamente.

-Ya veo porque el doctor Uzumaki la quiere tanto—Kiba habló queriendo romper la monotonía.

-¿Eh?—Cuestionó nuevamente apenada mientras empezaba a enjabonar el cuello del Uchiha.

-Es muy delicada hasta con un bastardo como éste.

-No debe hablar así de los pacientes— Amonestó Hinata sorprendida y Kiba sólo encogió los hombros de manera desinteresada— ¿Qué pasaría si algún familiar te escuchara hablando así?—Expuso.

-A éste bastardo no viene a verlo nadie porque toda su familia está muerta—Hinata observó los ojos oscuros que parecían observarla.

-¿Por qué?—Su curiosidad fue más.

-Pues se volvió loco cuando su hermano mayor mató a toda su familia cercana y él mató a su hermano de una manera sanguinaria para vengarse.

-¿A qué te refieres?—Interrogó intentando no mostrar su desconcierto, mientras enjabonaba el torso y brazos del muchacho un par de años mayor que ella.

-Pues siguió su vida normal y dicen que empezó a investigar a su hermano que para ese tiempo se había dado a la fuga y planeó su asesinato, lo llevó a una trampa en las afueras de la ciudad y dicen que lo destazó—Hinata levantó su mirada perlada hacia el chico que hablaba y después posó sus ojos en los oscuros del Uchiha sintiéndose amenazada, es como si él estuviera molesto, no podía estar segura pero sentía que su mirada había cambiado haciéndose más penetrante y turbadora.

-No deberíamos dejarnos llevar por chismes, además creo que él nos entiende.

-Que va—Agregó Kiba— A éste ya le quemaron todas sus neuronas.

-¿Será eso posible?—Escuchó la voz del otro camillero de nombre Shino, Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé... pero creo que nos entiende...

-Tiene mucho tiempo que ya no se mueve por sí solo desde que atacó al doctor Yamanaka.

-Sería una perdida, investigué y él era economista incluso tenía trabajo en la bolsa y había creado su pequeña fortuna—Shino decía su frase más larga hasta ese momento.

-¿Pequeña fortuna?— Intervino Kiba, e Hinata teñía sus mejillas rosadas al tener que sostener el miembro del moreno bajo el agua y lavarlo, levantó su mirada y casi pudo percibir una mirada realmente asesina del moreno.

-Si—Volvió a hablar Shino— Pequeña a comparación de la fortuna generada por las empresas Uchihas.

-¿Empresas Uchihas?—Esta vez fue Hinata quien intervino.

-Sí, él es ahora el dueño mayoritario de ese imperio, aunque se encuentra en manos de algún pariente que tiene pequeñas acciones para ser conciso de Uchiha Madara, que viene siendo un tío lejano... Según lo que he leído en artículos empresariales poseía una mente bastante fría y racional... y puede comprobarse con sus acciones, para asesinar a su hermano esperó todo un año, además de que logró ocultar su problema mental ya que siguió su vida, se hizo cargo de las empresas y continuó con su trabajo en la bolsa... pero bueno pasó aquello—Shino compartió la información que obtuvo cuando por curiosidad investigó acerca del hijo menor del famoso empresario Fugaku.

-Debió ser terrible—Hinata soltó, mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del moreno con cierta nostalgia—Debió sufrir bastante...

-¡Na! Es una persona mala que bueno que ya no puede lastimar a nadie—Debatió Kiba, dándose cuenta que Hinata había terminado su trabajo levantó sin cuidado al moreno permitiendo que Shino e Hinata secaran rápidamente el cuerpo y le metieran de nueva cuenta una pijama limpia.

Lo llevó a una silla de ruedas que Hinata no entendió de donde salió puesto que no la había visto antes en la habitación, pero eso era lo de menos.

-El doctor Uzumaki, nos dijo que intentarían tenerlo despierto en el día—Explicó al ver la sorpresa de Hinata—Deberías amarrarlo, uno nunca sabe.

Hinata comenzó a atarlo pero con sumo cuidado, realmente sentía mucho ver a ese hombre joven en ese estado y más de acuerdo a la historia que le contaron los camilleros, escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando ambos chicos salieron de la habitación.

-Debió tener una vida muy difícil... y ahora estar aquí debe ser mucho peor...— Tomó la mano del moreno que había quedado descansando en el antebrazo de la silla de ruedas—Es el odio lo que te hizo enfermar ¿cierto? Olvídalo y recupera tu vida— Dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir de aquella habitación.

"Perdedores" Los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban revoloteados en el odio, Hinata tenía razón él los entendía, podía oír incluso cuando lo obligaban a dormir y aunque no pudiera abrir los ojos su consciencia estaba ahí... escuchar a los camilleros hablar sobre él levantó su molestia, si él pudiera moverse hubiera golpeado hasta matar al castaño fastidioso, ¿quién era él para juzgarlo? Atreverse a contar incorrectamente su historia... y el otro ridículo ¿qué se creía para investigar su vida? era su vida, nunca le gustó que nadie se metiera y esa estúpida enfermera le metería los frascos de medicina en la boca para que dejara de decir idioteces ¿Qué sabía ella del odio y la sed de venganza? había escuchado su voz, solía hablarle demasiado para su gusto, pero justo hoy pudo verla no estaba seguro que fuera ella, pero al escucharla lo supo, a ella le metería todos esos medicamentos que le inyectaba sin duda alguna, se vengaría de toda esa humillación.

(Un día después)

-¿Enserio Naruto?- La sonrisa que llevaba Hinata al entrar al comedor del hospital se desvaneció cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura, se detuvo en el umbral identificándolos inmediatamente.

Estaban sentados juntos en una mesa, el nombrado anteriormente comía rápidamente un gran tazón de ramen, Hinata comenzó a acercarse mientras veía como la pelirosada pasaba uno de sus delgados brazos por uno de los musculosos del rubio que sonrió en automático, provocándole que su estómago se revolviera sin embargo se obligó a seguir caminando y sentarse justamente frente a ellos sin haber pedido su almuerzo a las encargadas de la cocina del hospital.

-Hinata— Saludó el rubio sonriéndole, Sakura retiraba su brazo incomoda.

-Hola... buenas tardes Sakura—Le saludó aunque realmente hubiera deseado decirle que no le gustaba la manera en la cual había tomado a su novio, aunque tampoco había muchas razones para eso, después del todo el enamorado había sido él no ella, aquello era solo producto de sus celos intentaba racionalizar.

-¿Qué hay Hinata?— Respondió la bella mujer con ojos de jade y le sonrió con suficiencia, entendía en cierta manera porque el Uzumaki había dejado de insistirle para que saliera con ella puesto que la peliazul era guapa, lo reconocía tenía unas curvas que muchos de los médicos, enfermeros y demás personal masculino querían tocar desde que Hinata llegó al psiquiátrico, además de esa personalidad tímida que atraía a varios; si tenía buenas razones para que su antiguo pretendiente Uzumaki le hiciera caso, "aunque claro eso hasta que ella quisiera", decretó.

Hinata sonrío sin saber que decir mirando al rubio que seguía comiendo para minutos después ver como Sakura depositaba un beso en una de las mejillas del ojiazul y salir del lugar con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?—Articuló incrédula en cuanto estuvo segura que Haruno se había alejado lo suficiente. Naruto sonrío encogiendo los hombros.

-No lo sé, pero no estarás celosa ¿cierto? Ya sabes... ella ya fue— Hinata no dijo nada, no quería verse insegura pero sabía a la perfección cuánto el ojiazul había amado a la pelirosa, además era una excelente médico y aunque ambas tenían un origen humilde, Sakura era tan distinta, tan decidida, tan guapa, tan sensual; se sentía tan insignificante a su lado.

Naruto observó a su novia pensativa sabía que le había molestado su cercanía con Sakura, intentó ocultar su nostalgia y culpabilidad puesto que la chica frente a él había sido muy paciente y comprensiva, quizás no debería lastimarla más... aunque lo de Sakura no era nada malo para él, y todo tenía una explicación: la ojijade se había emocionado ya que se había enterado que pretendía darle un nuevo tratamiento que quizás hiciera que el Uchiha recobrara la razón; suspiró cansado Sakura había apreciado a ese paciente desde que lo vio, incluso podría decir que se había enamorado aunque eso no fuera ético en su papel de medica en esa institución.

-Me voy—Cuando procesó las palabras de la ojiperla ya la veía caminando lejos de él, suspiró nuevamente aunque ahora contrariado al comprobar que Hinata estaba molesta.

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abrió, y él sentado en la silla de ruedas enfocó a aquella medica que solía fastidiarlo, lo único bueno que lo sedaran es que se aparecía menos, pensaba que en la semana que llevaba atado ahora a la silla de ruedas ya había desaparecido puesto que no lo había ido a acosar, si literalmente acosar, pero ahora la tenía ahí caminando hacia él, sin poder hacer nada.

-Hola guapo—Lo saludó y sin mesura alguna lo besó en sus labios inmóviles (que aunque hubiera podido mover no hubiera respondido)— Estoy feliz, me dijeron que probaran un nuevo tratamiento— Le susurró en el oído, succionando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, si él hubiera podido la hubiera aventado, odiaba que hiciera aquellas cosas—Corazón, ojalá esto te ayude a recuperarte— "Hija de puta", fueron sus pensamientos cuando sintió como acariciaba su flácido miembro tras haber colado su mano en los pantaloncillos de la pijama "¿Qué acaso no hay nadie quién te coja?" pensó nuevamente furioso, le hartaba las confianzas que se tomaba aquella mujer, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo sin que él pudiera evitarlo le respondiera con una enorme erección... ¿Dónde estaba la inútil de su enfermera cuando la necesitaba?

-Gracias Kiba—Sasuke y Sakura escucharon esa dulce voz, uno con cierto alivio mezclado con molestia y la otra con irritación.

-Maldita mustia siempre encuentra la manera de fastidiar—Soltó Sakura enfadada mientras soltaba el semiflácido pene del Uchiha—Había olvidado que era tu enfermera, espero que te esté tratando bien—Murmuró conforme se ponía frente a él logrando que aquellos ojos oscuros que la excitaban la mirasen con ese cúmulo de sentimientos que ella malinterpretaba—Eres tan hermoso Sasuke...

La chapa se giró y la puerta se abrió mostrando a la peliazul, Sakura se irguió aparentando una compostura correcta.

-¿Sakura?— Hinata cuestionó sorprendida al verla ahí, la nombrada le sonrío antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué hacía aquí?—Interrogó al moreno olvidando por un momento que él no le respondería, a lo que si pudiera la diría furioso "Intentando que me la folle".

Cerró sus oscuras orbes con disgusto, era tan frustrante estar en ese estado, ni siquiera podía quitarse a una doctora acosadora, o contestarle a su estúpida e idiota enfermera.

-Estoy aquí Hinata— Kiba entró a la habitación con euforia— ¿Esta dormido?—Cuestionó fastidiado.

-No, creo que sólo necesitaba un... ¿respiro?—Respondió Hinata mientras lo veía nuevamente abrir sus orbes oscuras.

-Hinata ¿y si mejor me esperas? No me tardare mucho ayudando a Konan y este tipo no me da confianza— La nombrada le sonrío con empatía.

-No te preocupes, ha recibido su medicación estará bien.

-¿Él qué? Tú Hinata—Ella volvió a sonreír al notar la preocupación de su amigo.

-No te preocupes estaré bien, pero no tardes demasiado no queremos que Sasuke se vuelva una pasa. Sasuke—Habló ahora dirigiéndose al moreno—Voy a quitarte tu ropa, porque te daré un baño ¿vale? –Le cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de la pijama—Listo Kiba levántalo para poder quitarle el pantalón— el castaño obedeció aunque de mala manera, ella empezó a bajar el pantalón descubriendo algo inusual en el miembro masculino.

-Es una locura—Habló el camillero mientras se dirigía hacia el baño cargando a Sasuke como costal de papas, e Hinata seguía extrañada por haber visto el pene del moreno un tanto erecto.

-Creo que tendré más problemas para mantenerlo sentado y que no se ahogue antes de que él me ataque—Informó con sus pequeñas manos posadas en los hombros del moreno intentando mantenerlo sentado, Kiba soltó una risilla.

-No tardo Hina— Ella asintió y mirando el lugar intentaba idear algo para mantener al Uchiha sentado.

-¿Cómo podrías hacerme daño? Ni siquiera te puedes sentar—El Uchiha casi pone los ojos en blanco primero por lo que consideraba la estupidez obvia de su enfermera, definitivamente no conocía sus alcances y segundo porque odió reconocer que tenía razón no podía ni mover un solo dedo, menos estrangularla como hace tiempo casi logra con ese estúpido doctor rubio de coleta larga— ¿Será que también tienes esas necesidades aun cuando estas enfermo? –Hinata cuestionó más para sí que para el moreno, aunque claro estuvo para Sasuke que ella se había dado cuenta de su "problema", ¡mierda! Pensó irritado, no deseaba cogerse a la pelirosa pero era verdaderamente frustrante ni siquiera poder masturbarse, sin tan solo empezaran a quitarle aquel medicamento que lo ponía en ese estado y él pudiera moverse aunque fuera lento con eso se conformaba...

Empezó a sentir las pequeñas manos masajearle su cuero cabelludo, eso se sentía tan bien cerró sus orbes disfrutando de ese masaje mientras escuchó una risilla de su enfermera.

-¿Te gusta eh?— Interrogó divertida, él la ignoró solo para seguir disfrutando de aquello que no duró tanto como él quería haciéndolo abrir sus oscuras orbes insatisfecho, viendo a la chica con la esponja enjabonada acercarla a su cuello y empezar a tallar suavemente... eso no era bueno su erección iba en aumento posó su oscura mirada en ella esperando que entendiera que quería que parara, pero aquella acción era insuficiente y no pudo comunicarse.

Hinata le sonrió acercándose a él aunque sin pasar su pequeño espacio vital –¿Se siente bien?—Le preguntó al notar que disfrutaba su baño, siguió con aquella tortura para el moreno que ansiaba que bajara hasta su miembro mientras seguía enjabonando el pecho y bien formado abdomen, de la nada la chica hizo una mueca que a él le pareció divertida—Tengo que lavar tu espalda, vas a sostenerte en mi hombro ¿vale? – "Idiota", pensó entre decepcionado y realmente rabioso ¿cómo lograría eso? De un movimiento que no se esperó la peliazul lo tomó de los hombros y se acercaba demasiado a él después lo haló hacía ella haciendo que su cabeza quedara en su cuello, "mierda" caviló el moreno al inhalar el perfume de la chica estableciendo que era similar a la lavanda, el calor que emanaba lo poco de su piel que podía rozar con la suya y sentir esos enormes pechos contra el suyo; es ilógico que sólo ante ese contacto él haya podido fijarse en ese atributo de la ojiluna que había ignorado sólo por odiarla, las manos femeninas haciendo malabares para lavarle la espalda terminaban por hacer que su erección estuviera en su esplendor.

Con dificultad Hinata lo devolvió a su lugar dándose cuenta que quedó levemente húmeda tras haberlo sostenido con su torso, "sí que era tonta quizás debió esperar a Kiba" se dijo a sí misma, aunque no era para tanto el vestido no estaba demasiado húmedo para dejar ver su ropa interior.

-¡Uff!—Exclamó haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando ver que el peso del moreno le había afectado—¿Por qué eres tan musculoso ¿eh?—Cuestionó con una sonrisa tímida tocando con su dedo índice el bíceps del moreno— Seguro tenías muchas enamoradas—Agregó llevando esa misma mano a su cuello mostrándose adolorida y ladeando su cabeza, gesto que no fue desapercibido por el moreno apreciando la nívea piel de la chica, era guapa, lo reconoció, bastante... desvío su mirada hacia los pechos comprobándolo eran bastante grandes ¿se habría operado o serían naturales?—Vamos a terminar esto Sasuke— Hinata dijo mientras levantaba la esponja en el aire con una amplia sonrisa, y él si su cuerpo le obedeciera hubiera correspondido un tanto lujurioso puesto que venía lo mejor.

Un grito se escuchó en ese pequeño baño cuando Hinata ingenuamente pretendió lavar el miembro del Uchiha, esperaba todo menos esa enorme erección cerró sus ojos lunas apenada cosa que le divirtió al azabache, aunque no comprendió el motivo, como enfermera conocía la anatomía y seguramente le habría costado batallar con alguno que otro caso como el de él, ella era bastante antojable y podría provocar "eso" fácilmente y no se equivocaba la ojiperla tuvo uno que otro problema con algunos ancianos y sondas vesicales, pero incluso con su inocencia ella se dio cuenta que en cierta manera indirecta había provocado "eso" y aún con la práctica esas respuestas humanas y naturales seguían menguado en la tímida personalidad que poseía.

-Sasuke, sé que no es tu culpa y es bastante bochornoso para mí tener que lavarte justo ahí— Le dijo Hinata, dándole un voto de confianza y en verdad pensaba hacerle saber que ella comprendía que una erección era inevitable algunas ocasiones, el Uchiha deseó poder reírse abiertamente "que estúpida" si bien no lo había deseado, con mucho gusto le abriría las piernas y saciaría su deseo ahora mismo, aquel pensamiento no fue nada bueno sobre todo cuando las manos temblorosas de la chica tomaron su miembro con la esponja e intentó lavarlo lo más rápido posible... "bastante tentador", cerró sus orbes oscuras a sabiendas que eso duraría menos de un minuto y sólo quería disfrutarlo.

Hinata lo miró asustada al darse cuenta que por primera vez el chico emitía un sonido y nada menos que algo parecido a un gemido cuando ella lavó sus testículos, sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas mientras veía al Uchiha que mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cara totalmente relajada, entreabrió sus labios sin saber qué hacer y sin querer lavar los miembros inferiores del moreno, las orbes oscuras se abrieron con violencia y ella pudo identificar irritación y ¿Cómo no estar resentido? Esa chica lo tenía caliente y paraba, ya se había resignado a lo efímero que sería su placer pronosticando el próximo paso y ella dejaba de tocarlo.

-Es suficiente Sasuke—Hinata habló sentándose en el suelo aún abochornada, mientras veía la rabia que salía de aquellos oscuros ojos decidiéndose a ignorarlos y esperar lo más paciente a Kiba, en lo que le pareció horas.

-¿Qué te pasó?—La energética voz de Kiba inundó el lugar minutos después y sonó alarmada al verla hincada cerca del moreno— Estas mojada.

-Bueno bañarlo sola no es fácil- Se escuchó la risotada del castaño que rápidamente sacó al Uchiha de la tina llevándolo a la cama donde había varias toallas cubriendo la superficie.

-Hinata ya vuelvo—Le anunció antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

La Hyuga volvió a colorear sus mejillas al notar aún la gran erección del moreno y hasta cierta manera compadecida.

-Supongo que eso te va a doler después—Agregó mientras colocaba los pantalones de la pijama intentando ocultar esa parte del moreno que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Apenas hubo logrado su cometido la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Vaya debo sentir un poco de envidia... a él lo vistes y desvistes—Una risa jocosa apareció tras decirlo, Sasuke miró a ese medico ojiazul que odiaba por la simple razón de haberle mentido al decirle que lo sacaría de esa oscuridad, si bien él no quería salir, no quería olvidar, al poco tiempo de su estancia hospitalaria comprobó la falsedad de aquellas palabras, Naruto, él sería su próxima víctima.

-¡Naruto!—Escuchó como Hinata le reprimía y se ponía totalmente roja, hecho que lo hizo recapacitar en las palabras del rubio.

-¿Qué Hina? Hay que aceptar que este paciente recibe más tus atenciones que yo, tu supuesto amado novio— Vio al médico hacer un puchero y él no podía creerlo ¿acaso él no estaba enamorada de la acosadora pelirosa?

-No deberías hablar así frente a él ¿por qué creen que él no está consciente?—Cuestionó Hinata un tanto molesta—Además sabes que es así, te amo—Esta última frase la dijo en un susurro y con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Porque lo dudo, es medicamente imposible con tantos fármacos que ha recibido y por el tiempo.

-Así como medicamente su tono muscular debió haber desaparecido—Debatió la peliazul mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que el rubio mirara al azabache con cierta sorpresa y pensativo.

-Es diferente Hinata, aunque ha disminuido... no le caería mal una tomografía para ver su cerebro y que te quedes tranquila—Agregó el Uzumaki mientras salía de la habitación sin decir más, que su novia fuera tan sentimentalista con los usuarios a veces le enfadaba tenía que ser más fría y racional, ella no debería estar debatiendo lo obvio.

Hinata se acercó con la camisa del pijama entre sus manos, mirando al moreno a los ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué pretende hacerte un nuevo tratamiento si cree que ya no piensas?— Cuestionó molesta—Sakura—Pronunció pensando que quizás era la razón de todo, tal vez quería hacer un experimento en el chico, posiblemente por eso estaba en su habitación... no era nuevo, todos sabían de las investigaciones que dirigía la pelirosa con algunos pacientes— Lo convenció—Dijo con cierta amargura al concluirlo.

Si Sasuke hubiera estado en condiciones se habría visto en su rostro una sonrisa ladina al descubrir esa escena de celos de la peliazul, aunque tampoco comprendía la razón por la cual Naruto pretendía realizarle un nuevo tratamiento si lo consideraba un idiota gracias a los medicamentos que le ministraban. Distrayéndose de sus pensamientos a causa de Hinata que le quemaba la piel con sus pequeñas manos colocándole la camisa, sintiendo su prominentes pechos con sus ingenuos acercamientos para vestirlo, percibiendo escuetamente su delicado abdomen; comenzó su plan y aunque él no pudo sacar su voz para decirle "Tranquila yo te ayudo a vengarte del dobe", el "juego" comenzaba.

 **Corazones, estoy con el segundo capítulo para que se entienda un poco más y quizás se enganchen, bueno tiene un poquitillo de Naruto, no mucho porque soy sasuhinista, les relato a grandes rasgos como Hinata comienza a trabajar en la zona del hospital donde Sasuke está internado, como su enfermera, y la historia más o menos de Sasuke...Si tienen alguna duda ya saben en los comentarios y yo resuelvo (o eso intento) ...Saludos y ¡gracias por el apoyo!**


	3. UNA DECISIÓN

Había pasado otro largo mes desde que a Uchiha Sasuke le habían comenzado a disminuir la dosis de medicamentos, si bien aún era un muñeco humano estaba empezando a experimentar cierto temblor y sudoración debido a la falta de la medicación, intentaba mostrarse aún lo suficiente sedado y flácido para que nadie se diera cuenta que empezaba a recobrarse ni siquiera su enfermera, pero había cosas con las cuales estaba peleando sólo, como lo era la ansiedad aun así intentaba no dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones inquietantes que lo atormentaban. Cuando ellos bajaran la guardia él se las ingeniara para salir de ahí... todo a su tiempo.

-Vamos Naruto ¿por qué lo piensas tanto? Ella no se va a enterar de nada— Sakura le cuestionó mientras acorralaba al rubio en el pasillo desierto de los vestidores, acarició sobre el pantalón la hombría del rubio que sonrío nervioso intentando razonar ante tal caricia, no comprendía porque de la nada aquella que fue su amor eterno mostraba interés en él y qué clase de interés— ¿Acaso no dices que la mojigata no quiere acostarse contigo? Vamos sólo te daré eso que necesitas—Ronroneó mientras unía sus labios a los del rubio, sólo buscaba un poco de atención, estaba cansada de ver como se estaba olvidando de ella para darle toda la atención a la peliazul.

Hinata jaló aire contrariada al ver la escena escondida en una esquina, hace tiempo que había llegado pero se había detenido al ver como la pelirosada acorralaba a su rubio, y espero en cierta manera por miedo y otra por esperanza pero todo se rompía ahora que veía al Uzumaki correspondiendo ese beso, mordió su labio inferior y sus lágrimas corrieron y sin poder ser valiente se alejó corriendo del lugar de manera silenciosa.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto del Uchiha con fuerza como si así pudiera huir del hecho que presenció, tratando de calmarse mientras veía al pelinegro sentado en aquella silla de ruedas con la cabeza recargada como siempre en el acolchado respaldo con mirada fija en ella, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda avergonzada de su estado, Sasuke pensó "lindo trasero" aunque después volvió a cuestionarse que le pasaba a su "estúpida enfermera".

-Siento esto... no tuve un buen día—Se acercó Hinata preparando una jeringa precargada y clavándola en el brazo del chico—Es tu medicina—Agregó dándose cuenta que andaba siendo demasiado despistada y por vez primera rogando que él no estuviera tan consciente como ella solía creer al haber sido tan débil y romperse frente al azabache—Ya quiero verte aunque sea aletargado—Dijo en un susurro mientras se ponía a analizar lo que le había inyectado, abrió enormemente sus ojos y Sasuke sólo la vio a continuación ver el expediente enfermero y medico uno a uno y pasarse un buen rato ahí—¿Cómo va a pasar eso si prácticamente te estoy sedando? –Soltó la peliazul más para ella, sorprendida de las dosis indicadas, bufó molesta concluyendo que Naruto estaba mintiendo para tener feliz a la pelirosada a la cual ya había escuchado emocionada hablar de sus conjeturas sobre la recuperación del moreno— Voy a ayudarte—Confesó al ponerse frente al moreno –Veamos que hace Naruto cuando Sakura te vea recuperado a ver si ella sigue con él...—Sasuke la observó intrigado esa chica era más que obvio que estaba despechada ¿pero qué pensaba hacer? no era médica—Necesito investigar como quitarte estos medicamentos reemplazándolos con otros que tengan efectos similares pero que no te inmovilicen y sin causarte daño—Agregó como si hubiera podido escuchar la pregunta del moreno pero sumamente concentrada en la labor que acababa de adquirir—Tendrás que darme un tiempo— Pidió, Sasuke la vio más decidida que nunca, eso le agradó, si la tonta lo iba a ayudar por sentirse herida él no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Sasuke estaba fastidiado había pasado una larga semana desde que Hinata prometió ayudarle, sin embargo él estaba igual que antes y no veía que ella hiciera nada extraño incluso le hablaba como si aquel "pacto" nunca hubiera existido, la empezaba a odiar así que ese día cuando la vio entrar en la habitación no posó su oscura mirada en ella, había perdido por decirlo de alguna manera las expectativas y por privarse unos minutos de verla no cambiaría nada.

-Sasuke... –Él la ignoró— Sasuke necesito que me mires—Extrañado posó sus oscuros ojos en los opalinos y la vio esbozar una sonrisa—Tú me entiendes ¿cierto? –Sasuke se vio tentado a poner los ojos en blanco, no estaba para juegos—Hagamos un trato tú cierras tus ojos una vez si es si, o dos si es no ¿me comprendes?—Sasuke se quedó desconcertado ella quería comunicarse con él ¿a qué se debía aquello?— ¿Te llamas Sasuke?—Interrogó para obtener respuestas obvias que probaran su teoría, tentado a poner los ojos en blanco le siguió el juego y cerró sus ojos una vez, la observó sonreír— ¿Te apellidas Uzumaki?— Sasuke molesto cerró dos veces sus ojos viendo esta vez que ella casi daba un brinquito—Me entiendes—Afirmó mientras él cerraba sus ojos una vez—Te voy a quitar algunos medicamentos... pero te causara algunos efectos que planeó contratacar con otros, evidentemente estarás muy débil, lento y probablemente con temblores y mucho malestar—¿Estás de acuerdo? –Sasuke no lo pensó cerró sus orbes una vez, Hinata lo miró nuevamente—Debo estar loca—Murmuró aun deliberando si hacia lo correcto, él cerró sus orbes dos veces, la Hyuga entreabrió sus labios comprendiendo que él negaba que estuviera desquiciada, pero si no lo estaba ¿qué tenía? Estaba a punto de cambiar el tratamiento del moreno esperando que él regresara de ese estado comatoso de manera ilegal buscando darle una lección a su novio—No hay vuelta atrás—Se convenció comenzando a sacar con una jeringa de 20ml el contenido de un frasco colocándolo en una bolsa de plástico que más tarde pensaba desechar.

La vio hacer esa operación repetida veces y llenar nuevamente ese frasco con otro medicamento de un frasco distinto que llevaba en una de las bolsas de su uniforme, no tenía idea de lo que la Hyuga estaba haciendo pero esperaba que funcionara. La vio acercarse a él con sus manos temblorosas y un brillo en su rostro por el sudor, temblaba mientras intentaba tranquilizarse para poder inyectarle un fármaco, ¿por qué la chica temía? Más tarde lo comprendería.

El temblor que experimentó fue el peor que había sufrido en su vida, estaba totalmente ansioso y ciertamente se sentía mal sin contar sus pensamientos incoherentes o ¿acaso eran alucinaciones? tuvo una larga semana en ese estado al menos hasta que su mente volvió a pensar coherentemente aunque tenía más que claro que la Hyuga había estado incluso de noche con él ayudándolo en ese calvario se las ingeniaba para meterlo en la tina tratando de mitigar su sudoración, para aplicarle algún medicamente tranquilizante que lo obligara a dormir cuando no tenía de otra, pero a estas alturas era capaz de levantar sus brazos levemente, torpe y tembloroso pero podía hacerlo, había recuperado también la movilidad a consciencia de su rostro e inclusive podía mover sus pies apenas perceptible; pero esos progresos no los conocía su enfermera, no podía mostrárselo porque era su as bajo la manga.

-¿Entonces no tienes problema porque te deje sola con el loco?—La pregunta de Kiba llenó la habitación mientras veía a la peliazul y al castaño entrar, ella lucía bastante cansada unas ojeras adornaban sus ojos opalinos y su rostro lucía desencajado.

-Estaré bien sólo déjalo en la tina, él no mejorara nunca—Su voz denotó la frustración que la embargaba, había llevado todo aquel plan pensando que le funcionaría, de alguna manera quería desquitar su dolor con el rubio, sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno hostil y difícil a lo que a Sasuke se refería, estaba agotada física, mental y emocionalmente después de lidiar con la "desintoxicación" del Uchiha, y él no tenía un rastro de mejora, se cuestionaba si la tolerancia que tenía a los fármacos era la causa; lo cierto es que lo único que quería era salir de aquello había sido un error.

-¿Te sientes bien Hina?—Preguntó el castaño con preocupación.

-Claro—Respondió en automático mirando a Kiba con cierto miedo, por un momento se sintió pillada, realmente así se la vivía todo el tiempo temerosa a ser descubierta.

-Bueno es que él sigue atado y vestido, yo puedo desvestirlo y todo eso pero sabes que es tu deber y no es porque yo vea mal hacerlo pero Sakura anda merodeando mucho el cuarto.

-¡Cierto!—Hinata corrió hacia el moreno, lo desató y comenzaba a desvestirlo, Sasuke vio la frustración de la ojiluna y lo comprendía, notaban que él estaba extraño aunque la Hyuga intentaba ocultarlo lo más posible pero él había conseguido esconder todo y ella no tenía un solo incentivo de que sus acciones tuvieran resultados más allá de la alteración en su estado de salud.

Al poco tiempo Kiba lo dejo en la tina, mientras Hinata se apuraba a hacer el ritual de baño.

-No tardo Hina y ya no estés triste—La ojiluna sonrió pero incluso para Sasuke fue perceptible lo falsa de esa sonrisa— Tu dime si quieres que le dé una buena golpiza a Naruto—Kiba ofreció robándole una sonrisa sincera al mostrarle los músculos de su brazo abandonando esa habitación.

Hinata miró a Sasuke abrumada se estaba arriesgado demasiado, técnicamente el moreno ya debía estar lo suficientemente libre de la medicación para que se moviera pero no era así, lo había visto mal por la necesidad de aquellos fármacos sumamente restringidos pero fue el único cambio, además de que Sakura andaba demasiado pendiente por la alteración de los signos vitales del moreno, cerró sus orbes lunas frustrada y hasta de cierta manera asqueada de su comportamiento ¿qué demonios hacía? Podía perjudicar al moreno, sólo para lograr que Sakura dejara a Naruto en su silenciosa venganza, porque aunque la describieran de sumamente amable y bondadosa, ella también se sentía herida y podía actuar de manera vil, y vamos que culpa tenía Sasuke, lo estaba exponiendo demasiado sólo porque pensó que con eso la pelirosada dejaría de mostrarse "amable" con Naruto.

-Estoy loca, esto no funciona... yo solo debo dejar de hacer esto—Tomó el costoso champú para lavar el cabello del moreno, vertiendo un poco en su palma derecha y al levantar sus orbes lunas para apoyarse en su misión se quedó pasmada.

El Uchiha sonreía ladinamente, parecía divertido de verla hablándola sola en su monologo... pero no era el solo hecho de verlo sonreír que hizo que el corazón de la peliazul latiera desbocadamente, notar la mueca en el rostro haciéndolo aún más angelical y hermoso, percibiendo la maldad encerrada de esa sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo se sentó en el suelo descolocada. Claro aquello fue una acción a consciencia del Uchiha la veía cansada, agotada y sumamente estresada psicológicamente era evidente que su "estúpida" enfermera estaba peleando con sus valores por lo que estaba haciendo, así que ¿por qué no darle esa sonrisa que hacía que muchas mojaran sus bragas?

-Sasuke—Pronunció en un susurro hincándose observándolo fijamente, su piel estaba erizada por la maldad que podía ver en esa sonrisa... pero al mismo tiempo sentía sus mejillas rojas por lo bello que lucía.

Sasuke se cuestionó internamente hasta dónde podía dejarla saber de su recuperación, pero decidió guardar su secreto aún más tiempo, necesitaba recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas por si esa tonta no lo ayudaba como esperaba, arqueó su ceja mostrando su intriga, mientras ella abría la boca realmente sorprendida.

-Funciona—Dijo la ojiluna, y sin pensarlo acarició aquella ceja que el moreno había arqueado con su dedo índice izquierdo delineándola.— ¿Qué tal sientes eso?—Interrogó con una sonrisa y el volvió a sonreírle pero más discreto demostrándole que estaba bien, para pronto sentir los brazos de la enfermera en su cuello— ¡Dios puedes sostener tu cabeza ahora!—Afirmó la chica separándose y él se maldijo esa chica era mucho más lista de lo que parecía.— Espero que pronto puedas hablar, y mover tus manos y pies—Anunció atropelladamente sonriéndole, con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas de felicidad, acto que descolocó al moreno, definitivamente estaba loca, pensó.

Hinata estaba extasiada, más allá de llevar a cabo su venganza, la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba ver un progreso en el Uchiha al menos le demostraba que no lo estaba perjudicando, no podía en ese caso retroceder, quizás podría ayudarlo más de lo que pensó.

 **Hola, sé que me estoy saliendo un poco de la personalidad de Hina pero sólo será un momento, intentó plasmar que se sintió traicionada porque ya sabemos lo mucho que ama a Naruto, digamos que nunca esperó que él fuera a fallarle sobre todo cuando se supone que estaba con ella porque había dejado atrás a Sakura, digamos que no perdona que no le haya hablado con la verdad, y en cierta manera tiene un sentimiento de inferioridad (podemos adjudicarle que estaba en unos de esos días donde andamos muy hormonales por el síndrome premenstrual y por eso tomó una decisión tan drástica), bueno sé que no suena tan coherente pero necesitaba que Hina actuara de esta manera, para dar el siguiente paso, sé que quizás piensen que llevo esto muy rápido pero relatar todo con lujo de detalle se me hace innecesario por ahora, si tienen duda que hizo con Naruto, pues no le dijo que lo vio con Sakura (esperando que él se lo dijera, cuestión que no sucedió, avivando su molestia)... Más dudas pues ya saben en los comentarios y resuelvo... espero que les vaya gustando la historia y si no pues bueno pueden dejarla y leer otras hermosas que circulan por ahí.**


	4. Sorpresas y avances

Sasuke sonrío con malicia en la oscuridad de la noche, tomó con su mano temblorosa aquel mueble frente a su cama ¡joder! tres meses le llevó poder caminar hacia allá pero valía la pena aunque su cuerpo estaba algo rígido y lento era mejor a nada, regresó con pasos verdaderamente lentos hasta su cama y una sonrisa más amplia, pasaría la noche entera practicando y los días siguientes hasta que él volviera a caminar, entonces podría huir de ese lugar cuando recuperara todo el control de su cuerpo.

Apenas estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Despierta Sasuke debo tomar tus signos vitales—él abrió sus ojos negros con molestia pero dejando que la ojiluna pusiera el termómetro y tensiómetro en su brazo—Escuche que Sakura ya está menos extrañada con tu caso ya que empiezas a normalizar tu cuerpo, me gustaría poder empezar a quitarte los otros tranquilizantes pero es demasiado ambicioso de mi parte... de otra manera si te volvería loco—El Uchiha la escuchó parlotear considerando que podía ser inteligente pero no lo suficiente, aún no se percataba de los secretos que le guardaba—No sé qué haremos cuando puedas mover tus brazos... supongo que decir que ha sido un milagro.

El sonido apenas perceptible de una risa burlona provocó que Hinata lo viese sorprendida.

-¿Has reído? –Cuestionó emocionada, en sus ojos lunas aparecía un brillo especial, él cerró sus orbes oscuras dándose cuenta de su error pero los comentarios de la chica eran absurdos y ¿por qué no? divertidos — ¿Sabes? Tengo duda de cómo será tu voz... si acaso es tan bella como tu risa— Hinata no se dio cuenta de lo que expresó pero él si, y aquello no era nuevo, su tonta enfermera se había tardado sin embargo después de todo ella también se veía atraída por él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a un grupo de médicos que empezaban a llenar la habitación.

-Él es Uchiha Sasuke—Naruto habló explicándoles a los recién médicos internos que ingresaban a hacer prácticas—Hinata le sonrió dulce al moreno mientras retiraba el tensiómetro— Adulto de 26 años, como habrán escuchado tuvo un brote psicótico—Rememoró— el medico Yamanaka adjudicó esquizofrenia paranoide... se ha seguido tratamiento individualizado para reducir sus síntomas y sobre todo su agresividad, así se encuentra más calmadito y más bonito—Agregó y varias risas se escucharon en la habitación por el comentario del rubio.

Sasuke tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para permanecer inmóvil porque si bien no hubiera podido levantarse por las ataduras en su intento de partirle la cara al medicucho ese, si podía echar a perder todo ese tiempo intentando ocultar su recuperación.

-No se enamoren chicas sería un amor mal correspondido—Hinata volteó a ver a Naruto denotando su molestia después de aquel comentario malintencionado y mordaz, hecho que provocó que el ojiazul borrara su sonrisa a sabiendas de lo que ella pensaba y como protegía la intimidad de sus pacientes—Bueno, vámonos, tenemos más pacientes.

-Médico Uzumaki—Hinata le habló y el rubio dejó que sus internos salieran a sabiendas que su novia peliazul le armaría un buen teatro, la miró y no sabía si seguir con ella era buena idea hace más de tres meses que ella había cambiado radicalmente mostrándose más fría e indiferente con él, incluso evitándolo, se cuestionaba si había hecho mal a rechazar la gentil oferta de Sakura de llevársela a la cama—No deberías ser tan cruel, él te escucha, él te entiende...

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso Hinata?—Cuestionó hosco el rubio.

-Si, porque es así...

-No sé qué te pasa Hinata ya bájale dos rayitas, estás igual que Sakura... él no es más que un vegetal—Soltó con cierto enfado antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Las lágrimas de la ojiperla salieron de sus orbes con rabia e impotencia pensando que su molestia se debía a los sentimientos del rubio hacia la pelirosa, una mano cerrándose en su muñeca izquierda la hizo voltear a ver al azabache que se encontraba sin expresión alguna en su fino rostro, ella apenas dibujó una sonrisa olvidando de inmediato su enfado, dejando que la emoción de aquel "nuevo" progreso la llenara.

-Puedes mover tu mano—Dijo comenzando a desatar aquella atadura y sonriendo tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a una Sakura bastante sonriente.

-¿Qué le harás?—Preguntó al ver la venda que servía de atadura en la mano de la peliazul.

-Se la iba a colocar—Mintió tomando el brazo del moreno mientras le guiñaba su ojo opalino y él cerraba sus oscuras orbes.

-Parece que no durmió—Agregó Sakura al ver las grandes ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos del chico, Hinata lo observó mejor dándose cuenta de ese detalle, al verlo diariamente no se había percatado de aquello, se mordió el labio nerviosa pensando que la falta de sueño o imposibilidad de dormir se debiera a la ausencia de su medicación habitual, después de todo el insomnio era un efecto secundario que remarcaban los libros y artículos que leyó.

-No me había dado cuenta—Admitió.

-Oye, tú y Naturo andan mal ¿no? Creo que planea dejarte... ponte las pilas—Sakura mencionó como desquite antes de salir algo frustrada por haber encontrado a la peliazul ahí y no haber podido robar el beso que anhelaba.

Hinata suspiró soltando su frustración ante lo escuchado, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de eso pero lo ignoró dejándose arrastrar por el sueño era lo único que podía tener en mente, después de todo aunque empezara a ver a Hinata como la enfermera que ingenuamente lo estaba ayudando y notara su belleza, en su mente no había más cabida para la venganza, eso era lo único que le importaba, no los problemas de la ojiluna.

-Yo te amo Hinata, pero ya no eres una niña ¿enserio planeas llegar virgen al matrimonio? ¿O qué onda conmigo? No te entiendo—Naruto soltó, con la peliazul a su lado dentro de ese costoso auto deportivo naranja, la ojiluna veía el umbral de su modesta casa en esa callecita donde habitaban familias de clase media-baja, la tarde estaba a punto de caer y el día en el hospital había sido bastante pesado para ambos sin contar sus obvios problemas referentes a su relación.

-No es eso Naruto—Susurró quedándose muda nuevamente no pudo decir aquello que la quemaba, aquella infidelidad de la cual estaba segura, pero que ciertamente nunca se dio— Pero tú no me quieres—Afirmó con cierta amargura y molestia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Hinata? Estoy aquí contigo, esperándote y no sé qué te pasó que te pusiste bastante extraña y más rara que siempre, pero yo estoy aquí— La nombrada lo miró y reconoció la verdad de las palabras pero aquel día vio lo suficiente, asumiendo porque había sido tan paciente esperando su virginidad ya tenía quién lo satisficiera en ese ámbito.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas abiertamente con Sakura?

-¿Vas de nuevo con tus absurdos celos? Vamos deja ya de menospreciarte que ella sea médico y tú no, no tiene nada que ver con...

-Eres un tonto—Lo interrumpió dejando correr sus lágrimas—Te vi besándote con ella—Confesó mientras salía del auto y corría hacia su blanca casa de una planta.

Escuchó como el Uzumaki aporreó su puerta intentando hablar con ella ignorándolo sentándose a llorar en el único sillón de la modesta sala, él comenzaba a comprender toda la situación que venían arrastrando, era bastante ruidoso y a veces se la daba de tonto pero ahora entendía porque cambió tanto, finalmente se cansó, Hinata no podía esconderse por siempre, le daría la paz que ahora necesitaba pero terminaría aclarando toda esa situación.

Hinata lloró casi toda la noche, haberle aceptado al rubio aquello le hizo daño y no sabía porque lloraba si era lo mejor se acababa la farsa y se sentía liberada, después de todo no sentía ese dolor que pensó que la abrumaría, si le dolía pero estaba completa... o casi.

La puerta del cuarto del moreno se abrió más temprano de lo habitual posó sus oscuras orbes sorprendido de que la Hyuga ya estuviera ahí, pero al que vio fue al Uzumaki.

-Mierda, no está aquí—Se quejó el rubio para tomar asiento en la silla aledaña a la cama subiendo sin pena alguna sus pies cerca de las rodillas del Uchiha sin prestarle realmente atención, el azabache se tragó su molestia después de todo tenía que aguantar si no quería echar todo a perder – ¿qué debo decirle?—Susurró el Uzumaki— supongo que decirle que Sakura me besó no la va a calmar... pero me tiene que creer—Se volvió a quejar, el moreno lo miraba sorprendido, no sabía exactamente la situación pero era más que obvio que su enfermera estaba molesta con el idiota ese.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y ambos sufrieron la decepción al ver a una pelirosa entrar, misma que se sorprendió al ver a Naruto dentro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?— Cuestionó enseguida aún asombrada mientras veía al ojiazul inconforme con su presencia—No me digas que estas examinando a mi querido paciente.

-Obviamente no, Sakura éste no tiene remedio—La Haruno sonrió.

-Sabes que sí, yo confío en eso.

-Aún aunque saliera de eso... sólo va a matar a más gente—Sakura entornó sus ojos verdes con obvia molestia.

-Estoy segura que cuando Ino regrese del extranjero traerá algo bueno para él... le he hablado demasiado de su caso y tiene esperanzas.

-Si claro—Dijo Naruto al levantarse molesto— Por cierto será mejor que Hinata no te encuentre con su paciente, me metiste en un problema con ella.

-¿Yo por qué?—De inmediato debatió.

-Nos vio besándonos.

-Pero si ni te he besado—Indicó indignada a punto de subir la voz.

-Hace meses—La risa burlona de la ojijade llenó la habitación al recordar aquel desliz que tuvo.

-Tiene tiempo, dile que lo supere, ¿o acaso quieres darle verdaderos motivos?—Expuso mientras tomaba la corbata naranja del chico acercándose a él sugerentemente, él detuvo su mano firmemente y salió de la habitación enfadado—Creo que al final son tal para cual—Concluyó, para como venía siendo su costumbre meter su mano en la intimidad de aquel pantalón de pijama azul, acariciando el miembro masculino.

"Mierda" soltó mentalmente Sasuke, quería alejarla pero nuevamente tenía que quedarse quieto dejando que la chica lo masturbara y besara sus labios sin que él le respondiera, aún no era tiempo de explotar, aún era tiempo de soportar todo aquello que hacía su sangre hervir de rabia.

-¿Sabes que lo tienes muy grande?— La pelirosa jadeó en su oído y se alejaba para besar su cuello, eso era algo de lo cual el moreno estaba demasiado consciente una de las cosas que lo hacía sentir orgulloso ¿lo haría correrse otra vez para saborear su semen? ¿O sólo lo haría en su mano? Aunque no la eligiera para sus desahogos sexuales, era algo que a regañadientes aceptaba.

Las voces afuera empezaron a aumentar su volumen y ambos se molestaron, ella por no terminar aquello y él por saberse duro y sin posibilidad de desahogo.

-Tengo que irme amor—Informó la pelirosa tras depositar un fugaz beso en los labios del ojinegro.

-Mierda—Susurró al quedarse sólo, dispuesto a concluir aquello que la pelirosa no terminó pero dándose por vencido al instante, la peliazul podía llegar en cualquier momento y no quería que lo pillara.

-Siento la tardanza—La puerta se abrió minutos después, notó a Hinata meterse corriendo— Me liberaron de un paciente y de una vez le hice los cuidados al otro, Kiba en un momento viene a ayudarme a llevarte al baño...—La vio hablar observando que la chica volvía a llegar con ojeras, seguramente el pleito con el rubio había sido bastante fuerte, ese tipo le debía muchas humillaciones y aunque no lo demostraba lo suficiente era evidente que amaba a su enfermera, quizás ella era su mejor arma de venganza después de todo, viéndola detenidamente era muy hermosa, la piel de su rostro era tan limpia y aunque usaba muy poco maquillaje podía notar los finos rasgos que poseía sin necesidad que los resaltara.

Le sonrío seductoramente e Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa apenada... sí, ella no era inmune y eso se sentía bien incluso su polla daba otra punzada.

-¡Hinata!—No hizo falta voltear a ver quién entraba de aquella manera a la habitación era el tonto del camillero, ese perro también le debía muchas, aunque aún no encontraba la manera en la cual se desquitaría —Tengo que ayudar a la doctora Tsunade—La ojiluna de inmediato hizo un puchero—Más tarde lo bañas ¿sale?

-Al menos siéntalo en la silla ¿sí?—Alcanzó a pedir antes de que el castaño saliera de la habitación, Kiba regresó a seguir la indicación.

-No olvides atarlo—Le dijo el castaño al ver como la ojiluna empezaba a quitar las sábanas sucias dispuesta a ocuparse.

-Si claro—Respondió, mientras ambos veían como se marchaba cerrando la puerta—Debes intentar mover tus brazos... en cuanto termine con esto seguiré ayudándote con la fisioterapia, estoy segura que podrás moverlos—Dijo vagamente llevando las sabanas sucias al bote destinado a la ropa sucia en el baño, el Uchiha sonrió ¿qué diría la chica si se enteraba que podía ya caminar? quizás lento y torpe, pero lo hacía después de todo la mediocre fisioterapia que le aplicaban desde hace meses para evitar la rigidez de sus brazos y piernas servía de algo.

Una vez que Hinata terminaba su labor se acercó al azabache hincándose frente a él y sonriéndole aunque lo veía ausente sabía que no era así.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó con curiosidad pero deseando ser enfocada por esos oscuros ojos, sin ser consciente que el cierre de su vestido había descendido levemente dejando ver la comisura de sus pechos, el moreno la miró pero de inmediato se perdió en esa magnífica vista, ella ahí prácticamente a sus pies, mostrando sus atributos de manera ingenua, sin duda alguna provocó otro estremecimiento en su polla—Vi a Sakura saliendo de tu habitación ¿por qué ella viene tanto?—Sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero anhelaba una pista para saber de qué iban todas las visitas que la pelirosa le hacía.

Observó como Sasuke levanto una de sus manos llevándola hacia ella y sonrío entusiasmada para posteriormente sentir ese contacto en su cabeza, solo la posó ahí no la acariciaba ni nada, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle afectuosa y hasta cierta manera emocionada por ver ese simple movimiento.

-Eres bastante tonta—Soltó ronco, dejando a la chica con un pasmo evidente que provocó su sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que volviera estremecerse asustada, porque lo sentía con solo observarlo, él era peligroso.

-¿Por qué?—Interrogó analizando todo rápidamente, su voz era ronca pero estaba más que segura que la había recuperado tiempo antes, él la miró con suficiencia borrando la sonrisa alejando su mano posándola en el recarga brazos de su silla de ruedas lo mismo hizo con su cabeza en el respaldo acolchonado, actuando su papel de chico enfermo y perdido de la realidad— ¿Debo atarte?—Él la miró colérico y ella se atrevió a seguir sabiendo que él le ocultaba muchas cosas— ¿Me harás daño?— la sonrisa astuta que le mostró provocó que se abrazara a sí misma, incapaz de levantarse cuestionándose si él podría moverse más de lo que aparentaba.

-Inténtalo— Retó el moreno con una sonrisa ladina macabra, Hinata ladeó su cabeza analizándolo, buscando algún detalle que le indicara que estaba en peligro más que esa sonrisa, meneó su cabeza de forma negativa desechando esos pensamientos, pensando que se había dejado influenciar por los rumores que lo rondaban en su estado él no podía lastimarla realmente.

-¿Qué pienso? ¿A quién le gustaría estar atado? Sin embargo nadie puede verte así... te temen –Dijo pensativa y claro ella misma lo hacía pero ahora que lo pensaba él era un simple hombre, quizás agarró desprevenido al médico Yamanaka para dejarlo tan lesionado y seguramente bajo algún efecto secundario de un fármaco.

Lo vio sonreír y nuevamente llevar su mano a su cabeza acariciándola como si de un perro se tratase, acto que evidentemente le desagrado.

-No hagas eso, es incómodo—Expuso al ponerse de pie y colocarse detrás de la silla empezando a arrastrarla hasta la ventana para que le diera un poco del sol.

-Hinata, la doctora Tsunade salió y estoy libre ¿te ayudo?—Kiba hacía nuevamente acto de presencia provocando que la chica se sobresaltara y rodeara al azabache posándose frente a él.

-Si—Respondió aún aturdida, el castaño sonreía consciente de que la había asustado.

-¿No lo ataste? Hinata con éste tipo nunca se sabe que pueda hacer –Le informó, ella levantó la mirada para enfocarlo parado detrás del moreno que volvía sonreírle ladinamente como si se burlara de lo revelado.

Temblorosamente empezó a desabotonar la camisa del Uchiha, el castaño salió de la habitación un momento sin decir nada, la peliazul se agachó para poder quitarle la camisa.

-Esta es una buena parte del día—Escuchó el susurro del chico cerca de su oído logrando quitársela, hizo un leve gesto al no entender si se refería a darse un baño o al hecho de que ella lo bañaba, porque por el tono usado sintió que lo decía con algún rastro de perversión.

-Shino se queja del área en la cual lo asignaron—Kiba anunció volviendo a la habitación y sin cuidado alguno tomaba al moreno por debajo de las axilas para levantarlo y facilitarle a la ojiperla la labor de quitarle el pantalón.

Hinata siguió a ambos hombres mientras cavilaba que Sasuke, debía estar molesto de ser trasportado como un costal de papas en el hombro de Kiba, que ni tardo ni perezoso depositó al Uchiha en la bañera sosteniéndolo por los hombros para mantenerlo sentado queriendo hacerle más fácil la labor a la peliazul frente a él, pero un sonido proveniente del estómago del Inuzuka hizo que Hinata formara una sonrisa.

-Puedes irte a desayunar y ya después vienes para llevarlo a la cama– El camillero sonrió apenado pero no dudó en aceptar el ofrecimiento.

-No tardo y si ves algo extraño en el tipo sal corriendo sin importarte que se ahogue—Hinata lo miró asustada imaginando el hecho mientras el castaño sonreía más ampliamente y se iba dejándolos solos.

Sasuke ya no pudo soportar y gruñó molesto, ese hombre lograba casi sacarlo de sus casillas, la forma en la cual lo cargaba y su forma al referirse a él hacía que su sangre hirviera poniéndolo de muy mal humor.

-Supongo que a estas alturas puedes enjabonarte solo.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario de la Hyuga dejando que su mirada se perdiera al frente—Hazlo—Escuchó la voz de la chica sintiendo como le ponía en la palma de la mano la esponja llena de jabón, él ladeó su cabeza para enfocarla.

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo? –Cuestionó con esa vocecita ronca que emanaba su molestia pero que también era música para cualquier oído, ella tragó saliva sin saber que responderle— ¿Crees que soy peligroso?— Se inclinó hacia adelante para con uno de sus dedos índices delinearle el labio inferior, viéndola jalar aire nerviosa por esa cercanía— ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Preguntó al darse cuenta que la chica parecía demasiado joven.

-25—Respondió intentando pensar que hacer con ese chico que la ponía nerviosa, sentía... ¡Dios sentía mariposas en su estómago! Asustada por ese descubrimiento, se aventó levemente hacia atrás rompiendo ese contacto, viendo como él entrecerraba sus ojos con molestia.

-Hazlo tú, me gusta cuando me tocas—Dijo sin reparo alguno, provocando un enorme sonrojo en la chica.

-Debo informar de tu progreso, necesitas fisioterapia, una terapia psicológica y un tratamiento más adecuado a tu patología—Informó la chica poniéndose de pie aturdida, pero al primer paso que dio dispuesta a alejarse el moreno se levantó de la tina tomándola de la cintura y atrapándola contra la puerta y su cuerpo.

-Ni se te ocurra o será lo último que hagas—La amenaza en su oído la paralizó sentía el agarre firme en su pequeña cintura y aquella destreza con la cual la llevó hasta topar con la puerta le daba poca escapatoria, se sintió pequeña ante el imponente cuerpo y tembló asustada, mientras el moreno tapaba su boca con una de sus manos—¿Sabes? estoy muy caliente—Le confesó pegando su erección al trasero de la chica que sollozó asustada no solo por la revelación si no por la mano que momento antes yacía en su cintura comenzó a descender hasta llegar a media pierna subiendo la falda de su vestido, ella se removió intentando alejarlo ¿cuándo él se había vuelto tan fuerte? Se cuestionó al darse cuenta que no podía quitárselo—Será rápido tiene mucho que no cojo con nadie—Ella volvió a sollozar ante la revelación y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que su voz no salía— Eres igual a todas, veo tus miradas, te gusto—Afirmó cuando su mano tocó por encima de la braga blanca la intimidad de la chica, ofuscada analizó las palabras del Uchiha y aún apenada tenía que reconocer que quizás había sido descuidada con sus miradas pero hasta hace un momento se había dado cuenta de los cambios que estaba experimentando con él— Tal vez te agrade o no, depende de cómo te gusten las vergas... porque no voy a durar—Reconoció, la simple idea de hundirse en ella lo estaba desquiciando, la mano que tenía en la boca de la chica descendió a tomar uno de los grandes montes, y cesó sus caricias sobre la braga para bajarla, ella lloriqueó.

-No, por favor, suéltame— Dijo en un susurro atemorizada sintiéndose tan pequeña ante él ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?

-¿por qué? ¿No querías esto?

-No—De inmediato respondió al sentir el glande del chico separar sus labios mayores— ¡soy virgen!— Gritó asustada al sentirlo acercarse a su intimidad como si con ello pudiera librarse de él, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y soltó una carcajada que hizo que ella abriera sus ojos al escucharlo, era un sonido hermoso pero también algo tétrico.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó un incrédulo, pero viéndola temblar casi entre sus brazos.

-Yo no te ayude por esto... yo sólo pensé que no era justo que siendo tan joven estuvieras solo dormido desperdiciando tu vida—Explicó sintiéndose una mentirosa puesto que en cierta manera fue así pero también planeaba que Sakura fuera tras él y de esa manera llevar su pequeña venganza hacia el ojiazul.

-Bastante amable de tu parte—Dijo seco mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la chica abriéndose forzadamente paso en la intimidad femenina, ella apretó sus puños atemorizada, Sasuke batallaba por adentrarse problemas de ser dotado, sólo quería probar lo que ella decía arrepintiéndose al instante, la chica estaba demasiado estrecha, literalmente lo apretaba a su alrededor y casi al instante sintió esa membrana y usando su autocontrol salió de ella— Era verdad, eres virgen— Ella lo sintió alejarse sorprendida, perdiendo el peso del chico apurándose a subir su braga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una gran confusión sin poder procesar lo recién vivido, vio esa sonrisa ladina del chico y no comprendió el porqué de su actuar—No digas nada de lo que sabes, tú me llevaste a este estado si dices algo Uzumaki me volverá a drogar, él no me quiere despierto.

-¿Por qué?—Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta que la chica había caído en su trampa.

-Está enamorado de Haruno—Fue testigo de cómo el rostro femenino se descompuso— Y ya viste ella me visita demasiado creo que tiene una absurda esperanza de enamorarme... si tú hablas de mi estado volveré a ser sólo un costal de huesos... No pienso lastimarte aquellos son rumores podría contarte la verdadera historia que me trajo aquí si así lo deseas— Negoció al encontrar a la chica dubitativa –Sé que me pase, pero vamos sigues siendo virgen sólo eres demasiada tentación y yo tengo más de un año sin una mujer.

 _¿En verdad seguía siendo virgen? Sintió como el chico se introdujo dentro de ella aunque sintió la presión no fue del todo doloroso quizás molesto y sintió como detuvo su andar conforme cierto dolor amenazaba con incrementar al intentar adentrarse más pero paró de inmediato, quizás él tenía razón... pero vamos, introdujo su pene dentro de ella o parte de este_... negó tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, tenía demasiada información en su cabeza caminó hacia la tina y quitó el tapón viendo como el agua se iba, para a continuación llenarla con agua fría.

-Necesitas un baño de agua fría—Determinó mirando al azabache lo más decidida que podía, quería recuperar el control y salir de esa situación bochornosa y hasta cierto punto ultrajante, él de inmediato pareció protestar pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder y él pudo darse cuenta de lo abrumada que se encontraba, esta vez se daría ese baño que seguro le bajaba su erección aunque dudaba olvidar la deliciosa sensación de sentirse parcialmente dentro de ella.

Llegar a su pequeña casa no le brindó a la ojiperla la calma que necesitaba, ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo? Todo lo ocurrido ese día había sido su culpa, por haber actuado tan ruin en contra de Naruto, él era su novio no debió intentar lastimarlo pero él tampoco debió serle infiel si le hubiera dicho ella hubiera entendido, aunque con lágrimas pero lo hubiera preferido, así pensaba.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?—Se cuestionó en voz alta al confirmar su actuar ruin, debió dejarlo cuando se percató de la infidelidad sin embargo se quedó ahí queriendo desquitar su dolor y verlo descompuesto cuando Sakura se fuera con Sasuke al estar recuperado—Doy asco—Se dijo a sí misma.

Solo quería comprender sus sentimientos porque sabía que seguía queriendo a Naruto de ahí su dolor... pero también estaba aquellas mariposas que sintió cuando el moreno sonrío, y claro la molestia que venía invadiéndola cuando descubría que Sakura salía a hurtadillas de esa habitación hace meses... y ahora en la tranquilidad de su hogar recordar lo que él le dijo "que ella quería enamorarlo" la hacía sentir molesta, suspiró sumamente contrariada... ¿Qué sentía en realidad por él?

-Debe ser por lo atractivo que es—Se dijo a sí misma como explicación, él la atraía claro estaba pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era sumamente hermoso, había cometido un error y tenía que solucionarlo aunque no sabía cómo, su carrera estaba en juego y decirle lo que hizo a Naruto la apenaba, además Sasuke la había amenazado, un escalofrío la recorrió al darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado fingiendo, su inteligencia era inaudita él ya debía tener un buen tiempo recuperado puesto que sus movimientos eran buenos para ser de un día para otro, él había estado a cargo de su cuerpo todo ese tiempo engañándola hasta a ella, ese acto la hizo mirar a la ventana pensativa— ¿Qué planea?— Interrogó a la nada.

Pero no demorando más su baño necesitaba una ducha, limpiarse de todo, de él, de ella.

Llegar al otro día al hospital psiquiátrico fue más difícil que nunca antes, revisó su maletín inspeccionando llevar lo necesario y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa volviéndose a preguntar qué debía hacer, un golpeteo en la ventana de su sencillo coche la hizo sobresaltarse para ver la cara del rubio detrás del vidrio, cerró su bolsa y salió del auto.

-Hinata, tenemos que hablar las cosas no son lo que piensas— Ella bajó la mirada nerviosa y renuente a tocar ese tema, no sabía aún si quería enterarse de todo aquello.

-Naruto— Dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza aun mirando el suelo— Es mejor dejar esto aquí, desde hace tiempo debió ser así...

-¡No!—Naruto la tomó por los brazos obligándola a verlo, en la cara del ojiazul podía notarse la tristeza y ansiedad debido a las palabras de la fémina— No es lo que piensas, no pasó nada, no llegamos a nada ese día porque yo te amo a ti.

La peliazul lo miró con sus ojos temblorosos— ¿Es eso cierto Naruto?— Cuestionó estupefacta pero al verlo así y conociéndolo sabía que su atolondrado rubio era todo menos mentiroso.

-Sé que me he portado mal contigo, sé que no te dedico el tiempo necesario por la carrera y todo eso, también que te he presionado demasiado para tener relaciones; pero vamos Hinata te amo, y no quiero perderte no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, enserio yo no tengo nada con Sakura y si te hace sentir mejor llevaré mi relación solamente estrictamente profesional con ella.

-Naruto—Ella susurro incrédula, si algo defendíael Uzumaki era su libertad qué decir de su amistad con Sakura y ahora le ofrecía aquello—Yo... yo no sé—Respondió ofuscada.

-No puedes dejarme Hinata, dame tiempo cuando termine la especialidad verás que voy a estar más calmado y te tratare mejor— No hubo respuesta más que un beso denotando la necesidad del rubio y la confusión de la morena.

Su día no estaba como para mejorar había intentado hacer más tiempo de lo habitual en los cuidados de sus pacientes, por primera vez no quería ir a la habitación del Uchiha, no sabía lo que se encontraría ahí lo único que la hacía sentir un poco más segura es haber usado la pijama blanca de enfermería y no el habitual vestido, definitivamente traer ese pantalón blanco le proporcionaba más seguridad, abrió la puerta mirando al interior aún temerosa para encontrarse a Sasuke recostado como siempre pareciendo inmóvil, demasiado quieto, demasiado irreal, incluso dudando de lo que vivió ayer... pero ella sabía que él tenía más movilidad de la que demostraba y de eso no iba a dudar, no podía retroceder.

-Buenos días Sasuke— Saludó para como cada día recibir silencio de la otra parte, para él no pasó desapercibido el nuevo uniforme de la chica sólo un par de ocasiones lo vio portarlo en los meses de invierno y al ser febrero no parecía disparatado pero sabía la razón, estuvo tentado a esbozar una sonrisa ladina pero decidió pasarlo de largo— ¿Qué pretendes?— Discutió acercándose a él pero manteniendo una distancia prudente por seguridad, si él decidía saltar de la cama ella podría escapar, necesitaba saber los términos en los cuales se encontraban pero nuevamente silencio— Me engañaste y no entiendo porque pretendes seguir fingiendo que estás ahí postrado— Verlo sentarse en la cama silenciosamente la hizo dar un paso atrás, dudando de su valentía— Tú no pareces demasiado afectado ¿o acaso esas voces te dicen como engañarme? –Soltó un tanto asustada, Sasuke ladeó su cabeza mirándola fijamente.

-Nunca he escuchado voces, no estoy loco— Debatió seco al ponerse de pie e Hinata retrocedía tres pasos más acercándose a la puerta.

-Por algo estás aquí— Dijo arrepintiéndose al instante ¿ella que hacía? Hablando con un enfermo era obvio tenía que notificar la verdadera situación del Uchiha en vez de ponerlo en su contra, eso era básico en una intervención psiquiátrica.

-Sí... quieren desquiciarme y quitarme de en medio— Hinata lo miró enajenada— No me crees—Afirmó el moreno al darse cuenta de ese detalle— Quizás tuve un muy mal momento pero justificado—La peliazul guardó silencio aunque hubiera deseado decirle "la violencia no tiene justificación"— Tú no me conoces, tú sólo sabes las mentiras que los estúpidos asistentes sueltan y seguramente lo que el Uzumaki te ha dicho pero no sabes de mi vida, no deberías juzgarme no es tu trabajo—Agregó denotando su molestia—Tú tampoco puedes ayudarme pero si te metes en mi camino te vas a arrepentir.

Observó al moreno sentarse en su silla de ruedas y mostrarse nuevamente perdido, casi al instante sintió un golpe de la puerta en su nuca y espalda provocando que soltara un gritito asustada, estaba tan absorta en él que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba y que ella se encontraba justamente detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

-Hinata, lo siento—Se disculpó Kiba al ser consciente que la había golpeado— Oh, ya lo tienes en la silla—Dijo despreocupadamente el castaño—La doctora Tsunade anda de muy mal humor y Shizune anda medio alocada, creo que tendrán un ingreso hoy y eso no les agrada—Reveló entre risas a sabiendas que ese par odiaba el papeleo que eso conllevaba, además de los estudios que los médicos seguramente pedirían que se le realizara al nuevo paciente.

-Vaya como siempre ustedes se enteran de todo –Agregó Hinata comenzando a quitar las sábanas de la cama para colocar limpias.

-Bueno si uno anda de aquí para allá eso pasa.

-¿Y Shino cuándo vuelve a esta área?—Le preguntó al volver con las sábanas limpias y empezar a tender la cama.

-No creo que lo vuelvan a mandar acá, por lo visto decidieron economizar con nosotros los camilleros y él está en el área sur.

-Ya veo—Le respondió prestando atención a Sasuke que parecía un muñeco sin vida, ¿desde cuándo actuaría de esa manera? Ahora que lo pensaba y analizaba, era un excelente actor o insólitamente inteligente.

-También dicen que Ino la hija del doctor Yamanaka llega la próxima semana que por eso los ajustes económicos, para su paga.

-Dicen que es muy hermosa—Hinata expresó sin pensarlo, se acercó a Sasuke y desabotonó la pijama de la parte superior.

-¿No la conoces cierto?— Deliberó Kiba ayudándola a desvestir al moreno, ella negó como respuesta a la pregunta.

-Pero debe ser muy buena médica como su padre— Kiba llevó a moreno a la tina hundiéndolo completamente.

-¡Kiba!—La Hyuga protestó corriendo hacia el Uchiha tomando su cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos llevándolo a la superficie.

-Nada le pasara por un rato sumergido...—Empezó a decir divertido el castaño.

-Te avisare cuando necesite tu ayuda—La ojiperla habló con autoridad y denotando su desaprobación ante tal conducta.

-Hinata—Se escuchó el reproche del castaño, pero la molestia de Hinata fue mayor y prefirió no exponerse a un reporte por su actitud.

La peliazul no lo había hecho sólo porque aquella acción le pareció deplorable sino porque sabía que el moreno no era la piltrafa que su amigo camillero creía y no estaba segura hasta qué punto podía responder, pero distinguió en su rostro la molestia, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa viendo como el Uchiha se sentaba solo en la tina.

-Será el próximo antes que tú— Amenazó con odio.

-Lo lamento— Se disculpó ganándose una mirada asesina, no sabía si el chico realmente tenía una patología mental pero verlo con su autocontrol al máximo la hacía dudar.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué querían tenerte aquí?

-Por el dinero—Confesó el azabache sin mirarla y con la intención de quitársela de encima, si le creía o no eso le importaba un bledo.

-¿quién?

-No te incumbe dame tu celular.

-¿Qué?— La pregunta de Hinata salió al instante pero no le dio tiempo de nada cuando sintió que el moreno rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos, sacándolo a los pocos segundos de su bolsa delantera derecha.

Lo vio teclear un número y ponérselo en la oreja, entreabrió los labios pensando que decir pero aquello se vio cortado cuando lo oyó hablar.

-¿Suigetsu? Tienes que venir a verme.

Antes de que ella se recuperara de aquello Sasuke cortó la llamada y prácticamente le aventó el celular en sus piernas.

-Esto...

-Vas a ayudarme Hinata, de otra forma todos se enteraran de lo que has hecho: cambiaste mi medicación... eso no hace una buena enfermera, te costaría probablemente tu trabajo, quizás tu profesión—Expuso con una sonrisa suficiente.

-Pero...- Intentó protestar pero aquella mirada segura la hizo comprender que no era un juego estaba atrapada, quiso golpearse la frente por su ingenuidad ¿dónde se metió? ¿Cómo llegó tan lejos? ¿Cómo quedó atrapada?

Llevar al moreno en la silla de ruedas hacia los jardines donde ahora lo esperaban, le parecía irreal no había pasado más de una hora cuando pidieron verlo, sus piernas le temblaban mientras el pequeño camino de cemento le permitía arrastrar la silla de ruedas en la cual llevaba al Uchiha en aparente estado más que aletargado, en una banca algo alejada encontró a los presuntos visitantes de su paciente, un chico delgado con pelo azulado y otro corpulento de pelo naranja. Hinata puso al azabache frente a ellos, mientras intentaba analizar algo fuera de lo normal con esos visitantes.

-Suigetsu estás loco, Sasuke sigue mal—El del pelo naranja habló mientras observaba al Uchiha frente a él.

-Te juro que era su voz—Se defendió alarmado el peliazul y abofeteó dudoso una de las mejillas del azabache al ponerse frente a él.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso o no vivirás para contarlo—La voz penetrante del chico provocó que el agresor prácticamente cayera de nalgas sorprendido.

-¿pero qué?— Suigetsu cuestionó mientras Juugo observaba atónito— ¡Te dejaron parapléjico!

-No seas estúpido—Agregó el moreno sin moverse ni un centímetro— Debes ir a mi departamento 899701 la contraseña de la caja fuerte de mi habitación, debe haber lo suficiente tengo que salir de aquí.

-Espera no me aprendí la contraseña—Se quejó Suigetsu a sabiendas de la eficacia que pedía el moreno en cada mandato, y las pocas veces que repetía instrucciones.

-Yo si—Juugo habló— ¿Ella qué?— Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Ella es la mente maestra—Añadió malicioso, Hinata se sobresaltó y negó enseguida con la cabeza asustada.

-¿Otra enamorada?— Suigetsu cuestionó, Juugo observó la escena con interés.

-¿Por qué no te mueves?— Interrogó el pelinaranja queriendo comprender esa inusual situación ya iban a dar los dos años que Sasuke estaba recluido ahí, en un inicio lo visitaron después de un tiempo pertinente para tratar de sacarlo pero se encontraron con un Sasuke muy distinto, incluso lo dieron por perdido.

-No es momento que sepan que puedo hacerlo, necesito el dinero y ayúdame a idear un plan para salir de aquí—Pidió estaba consciente que su cerebro no estaba funcionando con la brillantez que alguna vez demostró— ella será clave—Decidió.

-No, yo no—Hinata se negó enseguida contrariada—Esto es demasiado—Casi sollozó al decirlo, mientras Suigetsu la miraba divertido.

-¿Cómo tiene ella que ver?—Cuestionó Juugo al no entender como Sasuke podía llamarla la mente maestra si se veía asustada y nada cooperativa.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver y no ayudare a que Uchiha salga del hospital esto es demasiado— Dio a conocer con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Eh?— Suigetsu soltó incrédulo.

-Lo harás o todos se enteraran de lo que hiciste— Hinata negó con la cabeza sin saber si se negaba o le pedía que no hiciera eso—Dame tu suéter Suigetsu.

-Luego me compras otro—Respondió el peliazul al quitárselo y se lo colocaba de manera extraña al moreno, logrando solo colocarle la capucha negra.

-Cuando logren acceder a la mansión y cumplir con su objetivo vienen, vámonos Hinata— La aludida comenzó a alejarse de esos sujetos un tanto petrificada, queriendo ponerse a llorar ¿qué podía hacer? Sin duda debía de regresarlo al tratamiento aquel que lo dormía e imposibilitada era lo único que se le ocurría por el momento, en su mente ofuscada.

—Paséame por los pasillos—Acató la orden del moreno mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y hasta cierta manera sintiéndose más segura puesto que con gente él no daría un paso en falso.

 **HOLA CORAZONES, QUIERO AGRADECERLES TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS (No los respondo porque los puedo ver esporadicamente pero intentaré empezar las notas para cada uno de ustedes y agradecerles personalmente) ESTOY FELIZ DE LA ACEPTACIÓN QUE HA TENIDO LA HISTORIA :D LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO :D...**

 **Bere, gracias por leerme :D y dejarme tu primer comentario xD**


	5. Encuentros

-Hinata te siento extraña—La nombrada escuchó al rubio a los lejos aunque lo tuviera frente a ella.

¿Cómo no iba a estar así? Las últimas dos semanas habían sido realmente difíciles, el Uchiha no cesaba de amenazarla y hacer que cumpliera ciertas de sus peticiones y ordenes, a estas alturas no sabía que hacer ¿cómo complicó tanto su vida? Además se sentía culpable por mentirle a Naruto, y ¿qué decir? sabía que la mejor solución sería regresar al azabache a su tratamiento; pero no podía, se sentía aún más déspota convirtiéndolo en un ser inanimado para quitarse ese problema de encima... además reconocía ese nerviosismo que le provocaba y no por las continuas amenazas o sus cambios radicales de humor, le gustaba verlo, dios ella estaba demasiado mal siempre llegaba a esa conclusión considerando como las cosas se habían salido de control y que el azabache la acosaba cuando se encontraba de buen humor y no se sentía mal físicamente.

-Na-nada Naruto, lo siento será mejor irme a casa ahora.

-Pero Hinata es viernes podríamos irnos a un bar—La ojiperla le sonrío dulcemente y con un poco de pesar.

-Discúlpame, mañana ¿sí? – Convino consciente de que lo único que necesitaba era descansar y olvidarse de todo aquel problema aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas.

-¡Has dicho mañana!—Agregó el rubio comenzando a caminar hacia el auto de la peliazul para acompañarla a que lo abordara, sonrío más animada al darse cuenta que podría por fin dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien, al menos hasta la noche siguiente.

Había decidido que si Sasuke estaba jugándole sucio, ella también podía: dejaría el empleo, se iría a otra ciudad o país y a ver cómo hacía él para localizarla, si, era una idea bastante radical, pero valía la pena para volver a sentirse en calma, si encontraba la excusa perfecta Naruto lo entendería y si no, de cualquier manera ella estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, si seguía en ese estado sería próximamente paciente del hospital en vez de enfermera.

Condujo con cuidado alejándose del sanatorio, la oscuridad empezaba a presentarse en las calles, suspiró aliviada al saber que descansaría dos días de Sasuke y sus continuas amenazas pero al mirar por costumbre en el espejo retrovisor vio un auto azul oscuro que le dio mala espina, manejó aún con cuidado queriendo eliminar esos pensamientos paranoicos pero cuando volvió a mirar por el espejo reconoció al chico peliazul que visitaba a su paciente hace dos semanas, un vistazo más y se encontró al otro pelinaranja de copiloto, sin pensarlo más pisó el acelerador con fuerza intentando perderlos.

Dio un suspiró emocionada cuando logró perder el auto azul, incluso casi sonrió con malicia, atreviéndose a subir el volumen de su estéreo escuchando alguna canción de pop mientras conducía a casa tratando de olvidar los relámpagos que veía a los lejos anunciando una terrible tormenta eléctrica, estacionó como siempre y tras soltarse el cinturón de seguridad, una mano en sus labios evitó que gritara asustada al sentir esa presencia en el asiento trasero.

-Conduces bastante mal Hinata— Su cuerpo tembló al darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba ahí inspeccionando la calle por la cual habían llegado— ¿Dónde quedaron ese par de idiotas? ¡Maldición!—Casi bufó al percatarse que habían perdido a su enfermera en el camino.

-¿Q-qué haces a-aquí? –logró preguntarle cuando con esfuerzo logró salvarse de la mano que le impedía hablar, el pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras su cerebro evaluaba teorías de cómo sus amigos le habían perdido de vista: confundir la carcacha de auto que usaba la peliazul era una, o Suigetsu se había distraído en algún semáforo intentando conquistar a alguna chica, entre algunas otras lo cierto es que aquello lo ponía de muy mal humor.

-Ahora esperar a que ese par me encuentre, ¿aquí vives? –Preguntó al descender del auto e Hinata temerosa imitó el acto, indecisa de corroborar la deducción del Uchiha.

-¿Cómo...—Intentó interrogar cómo había terminado en su auto, en su cabeza había miles de pensamientos revueltos y estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-Fácil Hyuga, eres bastante torpe los paseos que te pedía sólo eran para familiarizarme con el edificio... saber cuál era tu coche también fue simple a veces no piensas lo que dices—Explicó al entrar a la pequeña sala de la chica, dándole el esclarecimiento que buscaba— No había otra manera de salir que en un auto del personal y nadie es más torpe que tú... lo único que falló es que esos dos idiotas debieron interceptarte y yo irme con ellos—Hinata cerró la puerta de su casa contrariada si ella hubiera dejado que esos dos le dieran alcance se hubiera librado de él, quizás— En cambio de eso estoy en tu casa.—Dijo seco y mostrando su molestia sentándose en el sillón para tres personas que era en lo que consistía la pequeña sala de la chica, Hinata prestó entonces más atención en él, vestía un pants completo negro, la capucha puesta sin embargo podía ver los profundos ojos oscuros enmarcados por unas leves ojeras, al bajar su vista se encontró que portaba como calzado unos converse negros—Cada vez te metes en más problemas ¿no? –Cuestionó divertido al verla en ese estado indeciso, se levantó y caminó hacia ella y como venía haciendo últimamente la tomó de la estrecha cintura para susurrarle al oído— ¿Qué pensarían si se enteran que te robaste a tu paciente porque te gusta?

-Eso no fue así—Objetó de inmediato— Yo no sabía— Dijo mostrándose más insegura—Debes volver al hospital... necesitas tratamiento.

-No estoy enfermo—Afirmó seco prestando atención en que ella por primera vez no negaba sus palabras respecto al gusto que sospechaba tenía hacia él.

-Quizás tengas razón y no tengas nada mental...—Reconoció dubitativa por lo que iba a revelar—Pero si tienes una adicción a los fármacos, no puedes dejarlos así como a así, te vas a poner muy mal.

-Eso ya fue—Dijo el moreno desinteresado volviendo a tomar asiento.

-No—Negó al darse cuenta de que él no conocía lo delicado de su situación— No... si, tuviste síndrome de abstinencia por lo que te quite pero aún sigues recibiendo medicamentos restringidos, mucho menos fuertes pero aún son fuertes y esos te harán sentir muy mal, incluso podrías morir... necesitas medicación.

El azabache entrecerró sus ojos observándola, chasqueó la lengua a sabiendas que eso fue información que la peliazul guardó tratando de mantenerlo a raya para soltárselo cuando la obligara a ayudarlo a fugarse pero la muy idiota no se lo dijo y ahora venía a decírselo asustada de lo que fuera a pasarle por reprimir la medicación abruptamente al haber escapado.

-¡Serás!—Bufó cabreado poniéndose de pie y tomándola por el cuello con ambas manos—Deja de interponerte, parece que no quisieras librarte de mí ¿o tanto así te gusto? dame tu celular les llamaré para que vengan por mí.

-Yo no tengo plan—Respondió en un susurro mientras intentaba alejar las manos de su cuello comenzando a asustarse era la primera vez que él se mostraba violento con ella, solía ponerla en aprietos, abochornarla pero jamás la había lastimado, sintió como las manos liberaron su cuello para ir directo a sus ropas y verlo marcar en el celular.

Tosió tratando de recuperarse conforme veía al moreno con una cara de frustración y revisaba su pequeño departamento en busca de algún teléfono de base, aunque en esa pequeña casa no existía tal, Sasuke se vio tentado a maldecir pero solo se dejó caer en el sillón derrotado ¿cómo no se le ocurrió pedirles dinero cuando ese par fueron a verlo? Ahora se encontraba en la casa de la que consideraba antojable enfermera sin poder moverse y con la única opción de exigirle dinero como un vil ladronzuelo, ¡diablos! había querido ya librarse de ella pero enserio parecía que eso no podría ser y todo por culpa suya, no era tonto para realmente creer que Hinata no quisiera soltarlo, estaba seguro que algo le despertaba pero intuía que tenía que ver más con el interés sexual como cualquier otra mujer hacia su persona; aún así llevaba las últimas semanas poniéndola en aprietos hasta tal punto de casi hacerla llorar desesperada por no saber qué debía hacer, era lógico que por más que le atrajera lo único que quería era tenerlo a kilómetros de distancia, y él tampoco quería estar con ella, le tenía ganas pero no era más que la necesidad sexual que venía guardando tras no tener a ninguna mujer y su enfermera no sólo era hermosa del rostro también tenía un magnifico cuerpo.

-Entonces renuévalo—Ordenó viendo a la peliazul que lo observaba hincada cerca de la puerta de la entrada con desconfianza y miedo.

-Me pagan el lunes—Dijo casi en un susurro, el arqueó la ceja cansado, dejando que su cabeza se recargara en el mullido sillón, no sabía si creer que la chica vivía día a día o sólo lo estaba retrasando para devolverlo a la clínica.

Un fuerte trueno fue el causante de que la menuda chica saltara y esto lo sacó de sus pesares desechando su idea de salir a la calle en búsqueda de sus amigos, una fuerte lluvia se había desatado mientras la noche comenzaba a reinar.

-Perfecto—Masculló molesto, Hinata lo veía dudosa sin saber qué hacer— Creo que tendré que pasar la noche aquí pero mañana necesito que me ayudes a llamarles de otra forma ya sabes alguien puede enterarse de tu secreto mala enfermera— Advirtió seco al observarla amenazante, ella mordió su mejilla por dentro sintiendo tristeza y desolación.

Era paradójico porque la hacía sentirse tan desprotegida y hasta donde sabía él era un asesino, un enfermo mental, que era peligroso; pero también ante su mirada aperlada no era más que un hombre perturbado lleno de rencor, coraje, alguien que solo le inspiraba querer protegerlo porque con cada día viéndolo con el tratamiento ministrado e incluso una que otra plática con su aún novio Naruto, se dio cuenta de lo poco que hacían para que él saliera de su infierno incluso el personal de ese sanatorio parecían estar más influenciados por sus propios pensamientos y no estaban siendo objetivos con él, un enfermo.

-Me iré a mi habitación—Anunció casi en voz baja alejándose hacia allá aún nerviosa, aún pensativa.

Tomó su camisón lila y su ropa interior, debía darse un buen baño y reflexionar acerca de todo lo acontecido, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo lo único que le venía a la mente era regresarlo al Hospital pero era algo complicado para ella no sólo por la complexión del moreno, si no por sus continuas amenazas obligándola a hacer lo que él quería; por un momento sus cavilaciones se centraron en las amistades del Uchiha ese par de chicos que lo visitaban parecían tener medios, quizás él no la pasara tan mal si ellos buscaban ayuda médica clandestina, negó al mismo tiempo que cerraba el grifo dándose cuenta que intentaba ponerlo a salvo y lejos del psiquiátrico eso no era una buena decisión, comenzó a secar su cuerpo con su gran toalla y a vestirse con cierto apuro colocándose la delicada lencería lila, y arriba la camisola que le llegaba a media pierna, abotonó los tres botones de los 5 que dejaban ver un poco su escote cubriéndolo totalmente, se avergonzó un poco puesto que aunque estuviera grande le quedaba un poco entallada, negó nuevamente con la cabeza y se apresuró a deshacer los nudos de su largo cabello, una vez hecho tomó una cobija y salió de la habitación para ofrécesela al moreno ya que lo tendría de invitado forzado no podía dejar de lado su cortesía.

-¿Qué haces?—Le preguntó al arrebatarle la botella de sake—No deberías tomar, tus medicamentos te relajan y esto hace exactamente lo mismo ¿quieres dejar de respirar?—Le regañó sin poder evitarlo.

-Eres bastante absurda—Respondió con molestia al ver como la chica tenía entre sus manos la botella que encontró en una gaveta de la cocina, podría quitársela con suma facilidad pero tenía tanta flojera ahora de pelear, se sentía cansado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?— Hinata le cuestionó hincándose frente a él que se encontraba sentado frente a su único y gris sillón, sobre el suelo.

-Un pequeño placer—Contestó mientras se relamía los labios tratando de recuperar el sabor del licor.

-No debes exponerte, tú enserio debes volver al hospital es muy pel...—El dedo índice del moreno le impidió seguir hablando.

-Eso no es ya tu asunto, sé inteligente y no molestes más—Hinata lo miró en ese estado, incluso aunque él la empujó a un lado recostándose en su pequeño sillón, mostrándose como un chico malo ella seguía viéndolo como alguien indefenso.

Lo vio cerrar sus oscuras orbes e intentar esconderse en la capucha del suéter oscuro, se levantó e inclinándose tomó la mejilla pálida del chico con compasión.

-No deberías fingirte fuerte... es fácil ver como sufres por dentro—Esas palabras provocaron que él se sentara abruptamente y la mirase colérico, quedando frente al rostro de la chica.

-¿Por qué tienes esa absurda idea de que soy bueno?—Le preguntó, Hinata se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Sólo veo tu dolor— Explicó, él sonrío malicioso.

-Entonces te mostraré lo malvado que puedo ser, te haré que cargues con dolor si eso quieres—La ojiluna lo miró con incertidumbre y él se irguió inclinándose hacia ella tomándola por la nuca obligándola a seguir sus movimientos.

-No podrías hacerme daño... ya lo hubieras hecho—Indicó dubitativa quedando sentada en el regazo del chico al perder el equilibrio a causa de los movimientos del moreno.

Sasuke ladeó su cabeza—Te demostraré que si— Soltó al acariciarle con la yemas de los dedos una de las piernas.

Sasuke se pasmó al sentir los brazos de la chica enrollados en su cuello con fuerza mientras sentía como negaba con su cabeza, verlo en ese estado para ella era la clara muestra de que él se aparentaba fuerte, sólo porque quería dominar para no sentirse amenazado.

-Me gustaría poder curar todo ese dolor que refleja tu mirada pero no puedo—Confesó, su voz denotaba la amargura que le daba esa revelación como enfermera tenía limitaciones, no podía curar sentimientos y eso a veces era demasiado doloroso sobre todo cuando se encariñaba con los pacientes.

-Puedes hacerlo—Sasuke respondió al sentir a esa chica en ese estado, era tan obvio, siempre fue indiscutible para él pero a diferencia de muchas ella negaba lo que sentía porque era inadecuado, no sólo porque tuviera novio sino porque era su paciente, y esa chica parecía tener la mente de una niña era tan ingenua para reconocer sus deseos carnales.

-¿Cómo?— Hinata se separó mirándolo a la cara olvidando en la posición tan comprometedora en la cual se encontraba, pero dispuesta a ayudarlo.

-Hazme olvidar—Pidió al abalanzarse con pasión a los labios de la chica pegándola más a su cuerpo, notó el desconcierto pero poco le importó bastó una mordida en el labio inferior femenino para que le brindara entrada a su boca y de esta forma pasear su lengua probando el dulce y extasíante sabor de la saliva femenina.

Las manos masculinas en los costados de la estrecha cintura femenina, se unieron a la turbación de pensamientos que su dueña sentía, esa pasión inclusa lastimera en sus labios solo denotaba la desesperación del Uchiha, sentir como las manos masculinas abandonaron su cintura ascendiendo hasta detenerse en sus pechos y apretarlos sin reparo alguno la hizo soltar un quejido por la brusquedad, pero al ver finalmente algo distinto en esos ojos, algo distinto al odio que solía ocupar esa oscura mirada la motivaron a ceder en lo que él quería y a su edad ella entendía a la perfección que era...

¿Qué era lo único que podía hacerlo olvidar? Sexo... y algo temerosa al sentir la áspera lengua del Uchiha en su blanquecino cuello succionando y besándolo, no la hizo dudar más, quizás era la acción más tonta entregarle su virginidad pero si eso lo ayudaba a olvidar y verlo parcialmente relajado olvidando sus problemas, podría valer la pena... además estaba otro motivo, ese que le avergonzaba reconocer... esas tontas mariposas cuando escasamente lo veía sonreír, ese nerviosismo que surgía cuando escuchaba su voz y la muñeca que se convertía cuando él le gruñía una orden, así se justificaría pero en realidad no necesitaba una razón lógica en esa situación más que deseaba hacerlo, no tenía claro el porqué, solo deseaba dejarse envolver y olvidar por un momento, sin pensar en lo correcto.

-Sa suke—Entrecortadamente salió su nombre de los labios femeninos mientras le acariciaba el cuello y las manos masculinas levantaban su generoso busto hacia él.

Él no tenía mucho que explicar o pensar, un poco de alcohol, su dolor, su odio, su rencor; se mezclaban con ese deseo que quería saciar ahora no importaba que fuera esa tonta enfermera que se dejó manipular considerándolo débil, le importaba una mierda, desde pequeño estando consciente de su atractivo manipuló a varias, incluso a su propio hermano ese que destruyó a su familia... tampoco pensó que tendría tanta suerte con ella, había desistido de calmar su deseo después de darse cuenta que era virgen, bastante la llevaba al límite con sus peticiones que la hacían dudar y asustarse, pero ahora estaba ahí dispuesta a satisfacerlo y aunque no estuviera seguro del motivo, era lo que menos importaba una vez que saliera de esa casa no volvería verla.

Hinata quitó la capucha que lo cubría pudiendo apreciar la negrura del cabello, tomando algunos mechones entre sus manos tratando de no perderse del todo en las sensaciones, el Uchiha mordía sobre sus ropas sus pezones ya erectos, cuando los labios buscaron los suyos no dudó más, trató de corresponder ese abrasador beso dejando que su lengua lo recibiera y jugueteara con la de él, un pequeño gemido salió de los labios rosados cuando Sasuke la movió haciéndola sentir su dureza haciendo que esa electricidad en su vientre se agitara provocando cierta humedad en su intimidad y una especie de sufrimiento en su vientre.

El sonido de su celular provocó que abriera sus orbes lunas buscando el aparato alejándose del chico escasos centímetros considerando que la llamada podía ser importante, pero él volvía a atacar su cuello devolviéndola al momento sin pensarlo bajó el cierre de la sudadera negra para encontrarse que no llevaba camiseta y le permitía ver su marcado torso ese que seguramente una vez recuperado había vuelto a trabajar, el sonido de la llamada entrante finalizó e insegura acarició los trabajados abdominales un tanto curiosa de poder acariciarla con tintes pasionales, sintiendo la mordida acompañada de succión en su cuello haciéndola estremecer, su celular volvió a sonar y se giró abruptamente dándole la espalda al ojinegro tomó el aparato blanco entre sus manos temblorosas, ver quién era el causante de la llamada la hizo volver a la realidad, leer en la pantalla "Naruto", no era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero Sasuke tomándola de la cintura la volvía a acomodar justamente arriba de su dureza haciendo que su espalda chocara con su torso, colando sus manos por debajo del blusón acariciando sus generosos pechos encima del sostén, mientras volvía a besar su cuello y al mismo tiempo hacerla acariciar su hombría.

Tan pronto como hubo aceptado la llamada se arrepintió su "Hola" había salido bastante descompuesto debido a la densa situación con ese chico que había levantado su brasier descubriendo sus pechos debajo del blusón, acariciándolos con cierta brusquedad, pellizcando sus ahora duros pezones generando deliciosas y tortuosas sensaciones obligándola a apretar sus labios para que de sus labios no salieran gemidos.

-Sólo pensé que debías estar asustada por los truenos y relámpagos, les temes bastante... ¿quieres que vaya contigo?— Escuchar al rubio decirle aquello seguramente la haría sentir culpable cuando pudiera razonar, ahora solo podía sentir las descargas eléctricas, Sasuke se entretenía mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja libre y escuchando vestigios de la conversación que se estaba llevando... la estaba haciendo desfallecer e Hinata apenas pudo razonar la pregunta de Naruto.

-No –Había juntado todas sus fuerzas esforzándose para sonar normal, lo que menos quería era parar aquello porque fuera a buscarla.

-Estas asustada, tu voz no me engaña, Sasuke volvió a moverla encima de sus piernas simulando una penetración que a ella le robo el aliento y a él lo hizo gruñir.

-Es-es-toy bien Naruto...— "La lluvia puede ser peligrosa", escuchar aquellas palabras del moreno la hicieron dudar pero no lo suficiente para decirlas— La lluvia puede ser peligrosa no te expongas— Dijo antes de colgar la llamada buscando no arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, no quería pensar solo quería sentir.

Las manos del moreno en sus pechos acercándola a él la hicieron cerrar sus orbes opalinas, tratando de olvidar la gran mentira soltada, Sasuke sonrío con cierta malicia al besar el níveo cuello de la chica, no era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido pero verla a ella titubear al hacerlo era algo digno de vivir, lo excitaba más, literalmente sentía que la estaba arrastrando a su oscuridad.

Sacó el camisón arrojándolo por la habitación pegando el pequeño pero curvilíneo cuerpo a él, provocando que ambos despertaran más deseo al sentir la piel caliente chocar contra la otra, desabrochó el sostén librándose de este y poder acunar sin molestias ambos pechos en sus manos, repartía húmedos besos en la espalda femenina haciendo que la piel se despertara donde había dejado su saliva, soltó los pechos para sacarse su suéter, abrazó a la chica por la cadera robándole un suspiro ese contacto de piel los estaba matando, sin dudas algunas.

-Vamos a la cama— Su voz salió ronca al decírselo, tras un leve y automático asentimiento de la chica se encaminó detrás de ella, Sasuke veía el contoneo de las caderas en un estado hipnotizado y sentía como la inseguridad la estaba corroyendo por lo que próximamente harían, se vio tentado a decirle lo guapa y buena que estaba, pero prefirió callarse esas palabras sobraban, cuando solo follas por placer.

Al verla girarse cuando estaba al borde de la cama matrimonial con el edredón lila dibujó apenas una perceptible sonrisa, era bastante guapa y no sólo eso tenía un excelente cuerpo, decidió no seguir comiéndola con la mirada conforme esa tenue luz de la lamparita de noche se lo permitía y acercarse nuevamente tomándola de la cintura pegándola a él uniendo sus labios en un beso posesivo de su parte, la guío para que se recostara en la cama alejándose de sus labios repartiendo besos en su cuello, en la comisura de sus pechos, pasando por su plano vientre tomando las bragas y empezando a retirarlas lentamente mientras seguía con ese camino de besos que llegó hasta la pantorrilla derecha, Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados rebasada por las sensaciones momento que él aprovechó para librarse de sus tenis y así mismo de sus ropas inferiores y ocupar su lugar entre las piernas femeninas motivándola a deslizarse hacia arriba de la cama, el nerviosismo que irradiaba lo estaba llevando al límite así que besar sus labios y tocar sus curvas le estaban siendo ineficiente, más cuando su duro miembro se topó con la caliente entrepierna femenina, casi gime, pero usando su autocontrol se hincó frente a ella tomando su virilidad en su mano derecha, observando la húmeda vagina sonrío con cierta malicia cuando guío su verga hasta ese pequeño lugar que a pesar de su extrema humedad de inmediato protestó no queriendo dejarlo entrar pero después de un par de veces de empujar entró ahí como la primera vez topándose con esa barrera nuevamente, esta vez sería distinto eso lo regocijaba y calentaba de sobremanera, se recostó sobre la chica apoyándose sobre sus codos para no cargar su peso y al mismo tiempo conseguir darse impulso, la ojiperla jadeó al volver a sentir esa presión, soltó un pequeño quejido mezclado con un gritito cuando lo sintió tan dentro suyo, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y sus dedos en la espalda masculina al sentir ese dolor desgarrante que percibía la partiría en dos, soltó el aire de sus pulmones adolorida, y un par de lágrimas escaparon al intentar procesar de dónde venía ese dolor y todas las sensaciones experimentadas.

-Shh—Escuchó a Sasuke en su oído— Estas jodidamente estrecha, tan deliciosa—La voz ronca y llena de deseo la hizo volver a estremecerse mientras él acariciaba una de sus piernas haciendo que la acercarse al cuerpo masculino, mordió sus labios ahogando el gemido doloroso que quiso escapar de estos cuando lo sintió retirarse de su interior— Debería esperar y darte tiempo... pero yo ya no puedo esperar—Expresó tras volver a introducirse con ímpetu, la Hyuga se quejó en su oído— No sabes cómo me excitas—Confesó saliendo del acogedor interior de nuevo.

-Me lastimas— Finalmente la voz entrecortada, bañada de dolor salió de su garganta, él le sonrío con esa malicia y acercándose a su oído le susurró:

-Te dije que podía hacerte daño—El embiste fue más enérgico que los anteriores al querer reafirmar sus palabras, Hinata clavó sus pequeñas uñas en la espalda, volviendo a sentir como se retiraba y sin darle ni un segundo más de tregua salía y entraba en ella a su gusto, sus lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos mientras el malestar seguía presente, atemorizada y hasta cierto punto desesperada rogando que eso terminara, los besos y tocamientos de Sasuke empezaban a ser incomodos pero en ese momento se percató que el dolor empezaba a desvanecerse, él mordió su hombro haciéndola quejarse nuevamente, pero en su vientre se acunaba una placentera sensación la misma que no quería sentir como era abandonada por él para al instante ser calmada al sentirlo nuevamente en su interior, robándole jadeos y uno que otro gimoteo pudoroso que no pudo callar.

El sonido acuoso de su unión podía percibirse, después de un trueno la habitación quedó parcialmente en oscuridad y ella empezaba a sentir miles de deliciosas y dolorosas sensaciones en su vientre, escuchó gruñir una vez más al moreno y después soltar un gemido y algo caliente inundó su interior, Sasuke se recostó encima de ella cansado tras su liberación.

Agitada pero deseosa de más comenzó a besarle el cuello, buscando sus labios mismo que encontró y aunque él batallaba por falta de aire respondió el beso sólo como sabía con pasión, no tardó en comprender que quería la peliazul así que después de unos besos, caricias y unos merecidos minutos de esos tocamientos le dio la vuelta para que quedara boca abajo empezó a restregar su miembro entre las nalgas femeninas esperando lo que ella deseaba, sabía que la había dejado incompleta acción que no le importaba... ¿pero cómo negarse a darle más?

-Esta vez sí durare—Susurró en el oído de la chica—Ponte en cuatro.

Con su cuerpo tembloroso ella obedeció anhelante de sentirlo, al poco rato la invadió su interior de forma brusca no pudiendo contener el gemido que brotó de su boca, lo sentía golpear contra sus nalgas, abriéndola completamente, los sonidos de sus garganta salían libres de sus labios rojos e inflamados por los besos ardientes de los que fue víctima, las manos masculinas se aferraban a sus caderas con fuerza al dar estocadas certeras y placenteras para ambos, después vagaron a los grandes pechos apretándolos, adentrándose más tocando un punto clave haciendo que ella se convulsionara en placer y dejara que sus brazos cedieran ante su peso quedando sobre la cama disfrutando su primer orgasmo, el azabache degustaba aquella inusual estrechez y succiones que el interior femenino desplegaba contra su miembro, dio unas cuántas estocadas más y logró vaciarse nuevamente en el interior femenino contrariado de lo poco que había durado ambas veces, se dejó caer encima de ella aún en su interior notándola batallar con su agitada respiración y cerrar sus orbes cansada.

Salió al poco rato del interior femenino siendo consciente como se estremecía y se acurrucaba en la cama para dormir.

-Esto fue realmente bueno-Confesó el Uchiha siendo consciente de que no le escuchaba más, las inexpertas solían ser así... pero ella aparte de todo era bastante linda y que decir de la ingenuidad que la rodeaba –Esto no es mi venganza Uzumaki, encontraré la manera de que me pagues todo lo que me has hecho pero la virginidad de tu chica no va a saldar tu deuda.

Miró nuevamente el perfecto rostro de la chica dormida y reconoció nuevamente con todo su pesar que era demasiado hermosa, demasiado tonta, demasiado bondadosa... aunque lo había hecho olvidar al menos alrededor de una hora y ahora mismo él también se veía tentado a quedarse dormido.

Abrió sus orbes por la inusual luz en la habitación, la lámpara de la mesa de noche estaba nuevamente encendida pero eso no fue lo que lo despertó sino la luz del sol ¿cuánto tenía que no despertaba por eso? En la clínica no lo sufría, vio el pequeño ovillo a su lado lucía tan angelical... pero no se iba a detener a observarla tenía asuntos más importantes se levantó y después de ir al baño se vistió, buscó en el bolso de la peliazul y tomó la mitad del dinero que guardaba no era demasiado pero si lo suficiente para localizar a sus amigos, bajó enseguida y colocándose su suéter en la sala donde había quedado, salió de la casa de la chica, decidido a no volver, sin rumbo fijo puesto que sólo necesitaba un teléfono público.


	6. Visita forzada

Hinata abrió sus orbes opalinas con pereza, luchando con los inclementes rayos del sol, se removió un poco buscando una posición más cómoda sin embargo un dolor en su zona íntima la hizo abrir sus ojos totalmente y la cascada de recuerdos vino a su mente, de inmediato buscó al azabache sentándose con un poco de molestia encontrándose sola en la habitación.

-¿Sasuke?—Lo llamó mirando la puerta abierta del baño, empezando a sentir un vacío en su pecho y cierta nostalgia.

Se incorporó y caminó a su closet tomó una enorme sudadera gris que le llegaba a media pierna echó un vistazo dentro del baño solo para corroborar su ausencia en ese lugar, apenas se la colocó salió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala pero pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola, sintiendo ganas de llorar se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza casi haciéndose daño, un golpe en la puerta principal la hizo correr hacia allá mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con cierta esperanza.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta su pequeña sonrisa se esfumó al ver a Naruto en el umbral con una enorme sonrisa que pronto desapareció al verla en ese estado, en automático la ojiperla se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar, el ojiazul al instante notó el camisón y sostén en el suelo a lado del sillón, hizo una pequeña mueca celoso al pensar que eso se debía a una noche pasional pero de inmediato sonrió divertido ¿cómo podía pensar eso de su adorada Hinata?

-¿Estabas dormida?—Cuestionó divertido al notar su pelo despeinado.

-Si—Respondió apenas en su susurro, sin comprender si sentía culpa por lo que hizo o tristeza por no encontrarlo a su lado al despertar, y para rematar ahora tenía ahí a Naruto encontrándose sumamente alterada, sólo quería estar sola y tener tiempo para procesar todo.

Naruto se sentó en el sillón observando con interés lo extraña que estaba su chica.

-Venía a invitarte a desayunar, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte?

-Yo—Contestó Hinata indecisa, sin ganas de nada más que echarse a llorar, Naruto la entendió parcialmente.

-Es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo tengo que ir al hospital ayer por la tarde al poco tiempo de salir me llamaron porque un paciente se escapó... y no me vas a creer quién fue, el tuyo el Uchiha, nadie comprende cómo.

Hinata no pudo esconder su susto, aunque su acompañante lo tomó como sorpresa.

-Si, es extraño sobre todo por su estado pero ya investigaremos, en su condición no puede estar lejos lo más probable que se encuentre dentro, de cualquier forma ya me arruinó mi fin de semana... Hinata—Dijo dubitativo al verla tan ausente—Trataré de pasarme más tarde y mejor duerme parece que no pasaste una buena noche, seguro por los truenos— Hinata lo miró consciente de que los truenos por vez primera no la hicieron atemorizarse, de hecho había descansado tan bien a lado, a lado de él...

El día para la peliazul no mejoró tenía sus sentimientos de culpabilidad atormentándola, y por un momento creyó o más bien quiso convencerse de que todo había sido un juego de su mente pero tras decidir darse una ducha comprobó que nada era así, esa ligera molestia en su zona íntima y algunas marcas moradas en sus piernas, otro par en sus pechos y una mordida en uno de sus hombros la devolvían a la realidad, incluso en cierto momento salió a buscarlo en las calles cercanas pero sólo consiguió cansarse, él había desaparecido y no sabía si le dolía el hecho de que no se despidió o que probablemente no volvería a verlo, o ambos.

"Paso por ti a las nueve" Leyó el mensaje con cierto pesar, tendría que acompañar al Uzumaki a un antro y sólo quería librarse de aquel compromiso, sin embargo no se atrevía a hacerlo ya no había excusas, en ese momento lo único que anhelaba era un momento de privacidad, algo de soledad para que pudiera poner en claro sus sentimientos, saber qué haría con sus culpas y cómo debía actuar pero no disponía de eso.

Eran apenas las siete de la tarde pero no tenía ningún pretexto para seguir retrasando su arreglo, se colocó un vestido negro corto y ajustado con mangas de tres cuartos y un pequeño escote en la espalda, dejo suelto su largo cabello sin importarle tapar el único detalle que hacía resaltar su sencillo vestido después de todo lo había escogido para esconder las marcas de su ahora vergonzosa noche, delineó sus ojos con un lápiz negro y mientras ponía máscara a sus pestañas llamaron a su puerta, por los toques agresivos imaginó que quizás su hiperactivo novio había llegado mucho antes de lo esperado y que quería ir a cenar a algún lado, se colocó las zapatillas negras de plataforma y abrió la puerta un tanto extrañada de la apuración que traía el ojiazul.

Su pasmó no pudo tomar lugar puesto que Suigetsu prácticamente la hizo adentrarse de inmediato y el pelinaranja introducía prácticamente en brazos a un azabache evidentemente alterado por la falta de medicación.

-Dale algo—Le ordenó el peliazul al señalar a su amigo, y Juugo lo colocó en el sillón.

-Yo no tengo nada aquí—Informó nerviosa, Suigetsu le sujetó del brazo poniéndola frente a un sudoroso Sasuke que parecía estar demasiado alejado de la realidad, envuelto en su mundo de delirios y dolor.

-Me importa una mierda, dale algo—Volvió a ordenar el peliazul alarmado puesto que conforme pasaba el tiempo veía como el Uchiha se desmejoraba, Hinata miró al Uchiha preocupada y al mismo tiempo asustada por el fuerte agarre en su brazo.

-¿Qué necesitas?— Juugo resolvió siendo el único capaz de razonar en ese momento.

-No sé... Tramadol, morfina, quizás Buprenorfina, naxolona o metadona—Soltó nerviosa pensando en qué podía ayudarle al Uchiha en estos momentos, el peliazul mostraba en su rostro incomprensión e irritación.

-Anótalas—Le ordenó el pelinaranja y comenzó a hacer una llamada.

Casi una hora después con ayuda de Juugo, Hinata fue capaz de administrarle un par de medicamentos a Sasuke, Suigetsu se encontraba aún agitado tras tener que ir a cierta clínica privada de algún conocido de su amigo para conseguir los medicamentos restringidos y finalmente se sentaba en una silla observando la escena aún sacudido, nunca imaginó ver al Uchiha en ese estado.

Las tres personas vieron con alivio como Sasuke empezaba a relajarse y quedarse dormido, o en su defecto sedado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?—Hinata apenas cuestionó, dándose cuenta que el chico vestía el mismo pants que el día anterior.

-Tú deberías explicarnos a nosotros—Suigetsu exigió con autoridad, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Él necesita medicación, su cuerpo necesita la medicina—Explicó escuetamente, observando con pesar al moreno exhausto.

-¿Por qué se durmió? –Suigetsu preguntó áspero y acusador.

-Se encuentra agotado, además este medicamento no es el usual no sé cuánto duerma—Volvió a explicarse mirando al Uchiha empapado en sudor y con cierta opresión en su pecho.

Unos toques en su puerta asustaron a todos los presentes en el interior, Hinata miró el reloj de pared y su cara se descompuso, ¿cómo ya eran las 9 y 5? ¿Cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo? Debió haber sido el estrés del momento.

-Es mi novio vamos a salir, él trabaja en el Hospital... debemos esconderlo.

-¿Dónde?— Juugo cuestionó de inmediato.

-Mi cuarto—Decidió y señaló la puerta, el pelinaranja lo levantó mientras el otro la miraba molesto, ella se dedicó a recoger los frascos y jeringas llevándolos a la habitación.

-¿Por qué crees que te largaras?—Suigetsu la sujetó cuando iba a tomar su bolso.

-Déjala, ella volverá.

-Pero ¿qué dices?—Se quejó el peliazul.

-Ella lo ayudará, Sasuke confía en ella—Dijo tratando de calmar a Suigetsu además le bastó verla atendiéndolo para saberlo, la enfermera había caído en la telaraña del azabache.

Hinata salió de la casa aún aturdida por las palabras un tanto falsas de Juugo, pero qué iba a saber que él era un excelente psicólogo que sabía manejar los pensamientos y sentimientos de las personas.

-Hinata, tardaste mucho empezaba a asustarme— Naruto le reprochó sin prestar atención que había cerrado la puerta de su pequeña casa lo más pronto posible para evitar que él viera en su interior.

-Lo siento Naruto—Se disculpó al subirse al auto nuevamente en su nube de pensamientos revoloteados.

El Uzumaki comprendió al par de horas que su amada Hinata no era la mejor compañía se sintió un poco culpable al pensar que podía ser el responsable, si él se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba desconfiando de él, si hubiera prestado más atención a su lejanía hubiera podido evitarlo y no tendría que estar empezando desde cero nuevamente, aunque claro él no se iba a rendir, jamás lo hacía era algo que no conocía, por ahora necesitaba un break y ella necesitaba ir a descansar así que mejor la llevaría a casa.

Hinata entró a su casa un tanto asustada, poco se preocupó por la seca despedida que brindó a su novio sólo tenía una preocupación en mente y esa era el estado del Uchiha, al introducirse en su habitación solo pudo presenciar ahí al chico de cabellera naranja, Sasuke parecía seguir durmiendo en su cama ahora visiblemente más tranquilo y seco aunque se veía humedad en sus cabellos y seguramente en la ropa.

-Me iré—Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar aquello—Mañana vuelvo, espero hacerlo antes que Suigetsu, suele desesperarse fácilmente—Asintió sin saber porque lo hacía, se suponía que debía decirle que se lo llevara sin embargo quería cuidarlo— ¿Seguirá poniéndose así?

-Sí, si deja la medicación... Necesita mucho tiempo para dejarla pero si se la consigue él no volverá a ponerse así—Sabía que estaba cometiendo otro error al darle la información a ese chico pero ella misma no quería verlo nuevamente en ese estado, estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía.

-Mañana a medio día tienen la faltante.

-Claro—Hinata respondió sin prestarle atención, Juugo sonrío al ver como la mirada opalina estaba atenta al moreno con preocupación y algo más que no supo nombrar, no tenía de que preocuparse con ella estaría bien.

Apenas se quedó a solas con él se apresuró a quitarle el suéter, seguía sin camisa o playera y bastante húmedo, hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado no comprendiendo como sus amigos pudieron dejarlo en ese estado, intentaba moverlo para limpiarlo superficialmente con sus sábanas pero él volvió en sí tomando las muñecas de la chica con fuerza, en su estado de confusión no pudo comprender como había terminado ahí.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, estas a salvo—Fue lo que se le ocurrió decirle al notarlo desconcertado.

-¿Qué diablos hago aquí?

-Tus amigos te trajeron, estaban asustados de tu estado, te dije que necesitabas medicación...—Escuchaba el monologo de la enfermera y empezaba a recordar que comenzó a sentirse mal empeorando a cada momento a tal grado que no sabía cómo había terminado ahí.

Hinata tuvo que guardar silencio ya que los labios de Sasuke la callaron, un beso lento que la hacía acercarse a él poniéndosele encima, abrazándolo por el cuello, disfrutando de ese beso que incluso le parecía tierno a comparación de los recibidos la noche pasada.

-Te ves guapa—Soltó ronco, pero consciente de lo que había visto, ella se sonrojó y buscó la cara del Uchiha.

-Debes cuidarte y tomar tu medicación...

-Deja de decirlo—Ordenó mientras le daba una nalgada haciéndola dar un gritillo—Cállate—Indicó y sus manos se posaron en el trasero femenino, se había prometido no volver y ahí estaba, decidió no prestar atención en ese detalle coló su mano por la falda del vestido, acariciando la pierna derecha femenina viendo los ojos aperlados atentos a él disfrutando sus caricias sonrío ladinamente antes de besarla nuevamente.

Le hubiera gustado tener más energía pero lo cierto es que se encontraba débil así que esa noche no tenía muchas opciones, no es que la noche pasada sí pero ahora lo único que quería era penetrarla con su duro miembro, bajó el cierre de aquel vestido y lo sacó por la cabeza apreciándola en esa lencería negra de encaje lucía tan hermosa, su blanca piel resaltaba, se dio un momento para ver el cuerpo sobre él, sus pechos tenían sus marcas y aun así se le hacía tan excitante el cuerpo femenino, soltó el sostén liberando ambos montes que rápido saltaron a la libertad haciéndole una invitación que él no desaprovechó una de sus manos acunó uno para después apretarlo gentilmente entre sus dedos y sus labios fueron directo al otro succionando ruidosamente, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo cuidadosamente y besándolo; Hinata sabía que aquello estaba mal pero simplemente no quiso detenerlo, lo dejó hacer con su cuerpo y algunos apenas perceptibles gimoteos salieron de sus labios rosados por aquello, no sabía cómo terminaron en esa posición montandolo pero podía sentir la dureza del pene del Uchiha aún bajó el pants y ropa interior que ambos portaban debajo de su vagina.

-Mierda—Escuchó que Sasuke se quejó soltando sus pechos provocando que su interior se mojase aún más, tomándola de nuca con dureza acercándola a los labios masculinos que no tardaron en morder los suyos de una forma deliciosamente dolorosa, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella que la rudeza del moreno la ponía así?

Las bragas femeninas fueron destrozadas en un segundo, ante la sorpresa de Hinata que no daba crédito a lo sucedido, él la hizo a un lado fácilmente liberándose de su peso para a continuación quitarse lo que aún portaba de ropa aventándolo a sus pies, sin perder tiempo volvió a tomar la cintura femenina entre sus manos poniéndose sobre ella entre sus piernas jadeando demostrando su deseo.

-Sasuke— Habló con su voz afectada para al instante sentir como era tomada por él, gimió por la leve incomodidad que apareció al recibirlo en su interior posando sus manos en la espalda masculina, el azabache le dio un par de embestidas vigorosas y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, Hinata besó su mejilla comprendiendo que él no se encontraba bien pero no pudo replicar puesto que les dio la vuelta, dejándola posicionada encima sin ni siquiera haber roto su unión, jadeó con sorpresa flexionando sus rodillas y sentándose reacomodándose sobre la pelvis masculina sintiendo como la unión se hacía más profunda, esa presión en su vientre podía desquiciarla y pudo darse cuenta que a él también le gustaba.

-Muévete— Le ordenó acunando ambos pechos entre sus manos, ella se inclinó robándole un beso que él entregó con pasión soltándole los pechos y posando sus manos en las caderas femeninas indicándole cómo debía moverse.

Hinata no pudo seguir guardando sus pequeños gemidos, si bien el Uchiha no estaba en la mejor situación para lo que ambos estaban haciendo, esa dureza que estaba acogiendo en su interior la motivaba a seguir con sus movimientos, aún ante los pequeños temblores que acompañaban al cuerpo masculino sólo siguió moviéndose arriba y abajo hasta que él gruñó y sintió la calidez del semen invadirla, jadeó y bajó a los labios del Uchiha que perdió el conocimiento a los pocos segundos exhausto.

-Dios, estoy enferma—Murmuró al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿acaso no se había sentido abandonada por él? habían terminado haciéndolo otra vez, eso no era lo peor, tenía novio y Naruto no se merecía aquello...no, lo peor es que sabía que tenía qué hacer y simplemente no lo haría, no comprendía si él realmente tenía una enfermedad mental, pero simplemente no podía recluirlo nuevamente y dejarlo sin vida ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él? ¿Se podía querer a dos hombres?

La mañana era gris, Sasuke seguía dormido a su lado, faltaban pocos minutos para la siete de la mañana de ese melancólico domingo con pereza se levantó de la cama sabiendo que tenía que seguir su rutina y terminar con eso cuánto antes, ante su movimiento Sasuke abrió sus ojos disfrutando de cierta manera por la vista que le brindó la peliazul, su cabello azulino tapaba gran parte de su espalda, el trasero desnudo mostrando su perfección, negó mientras comprendía que seguía atrapado, ella tomó alguna ropa y se metió al baño donde minutos después se escuchó la regadera.

Hinata dio un brinquito al salir puesto que encontró al moreno sentado en la cama semicubierto con la sábana, con esa expresión neutra no comprendía si se encontraba molesto o no, la toalla que traía en su cabeza la quitó comenzando a frotarlo intentando quitar la mayor cantidad de agua, guardó su vergüenza intentando tomar una buena actitud lo más profesional posible, cosa verdaderamente difícil después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-¿Te-Te sientes bien?—No pudo evitar tartamudear al cuestionarlo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua antes de responderle y muy a pesar tuvo que reconocerlo: —Débil.

La ojiluna asintió dándose prisa, minutos después su puerta era aporreada salió a toda prisa imaginando de quién se trataba acertando ahí estaba ese par, suspiró algo cansada y sin invitarlos a entrar ya los tenía dentro caminando hacia su habitación, se sonrojó al darse cuenta que verían a Sasuke desnudo, bueno no sería difícil intuir que lo estaba y qué habían hecho.

-Sasuke—Se escuchó la voz de Suigetsu divertida, Hinata cerró la puerta principal sin atreverse a andar—Vaya así que tuviste una noche pasional y yo preocupándome por ti, no cambias te tiras lo que sea—Hinata mordió su labio inferior humillada y hasta cierto punto intrigada, pero sintiéndose mal muy mal.

-Cierra el pico—Escuchó la voz del azabache con obvia molestia.

-Como sea, te traje ropa nueva.

-En un rato va a llegar el medicamento que la enfermera recomendó pero también ya te conseguí un médico que te vea y nos ayudé con tu problema—Esa sin dudas era la voz de Juugo.

-Me daré un baño— Hinata caminó hacia su sillón, hubiera deseado no escuchar la conversación porque era obvio que ella no era más requerida, la puerta cerrarse de su baño y los pasos de esos dos hombres le indicaron que se avecinaba un incómodo momento.

-Creo que ya no te molestaremos—Juugo habló sentándose frente a Hinata en su mesita de centro de dura madera.

-Por favor ¿cuál molestia? Debe estar muy feliz calentándole la cama a Sasuke—Suigetsu habló con una enorme sonrisa, Hinata se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

-Deja ya de ser envidioso—Juugo dijo mostrándose desinteresado pero queriendo disipar el mal momento para la ojiluna al haber captado la vergüenza que la carcomía

Suigetsu sonrió maliciosamente observándola: –Pues no esta tan mal, pero para el caso es igual.

Los siguientes minutos fueron realmente incomodos para la Hyuga, pero finalmente Sasuke volvió a aparecer con un pants azul marino, traía la capucha puesta y sin mirarla siquiera se dirigió a la puerta mientras el otro par se miraban irritados y corrían detrás de él, y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sensación de vacío... él volvía a irse sin decirle nada ¿pero qué se esperaba? Parecía solo estar interesado en su venganza.

 **¡Dos capítulos! Inicialmente sería uno pero una amiga me convenció de subir los dos (jaja en realidad solo dijo que subiera dos una sola vez, pero bueno yo soy fácil de convencer) Gracias por sus comentarios, como pocas veces voy a responderlos (13 o sea el jueves que es cuando escribí esto, disculpas si comentaste después y no te respondo públicamente, pero agradezco tu comentario con todo mi corazoncito)**

 **Hola por sin respondiendo reviews va desde los primeros capítulos a los últimos recibidos el 13, o sea el jueves, les agradezco muchísimo :D**

 **Lola: muchísimas gracias, cuando creé esta historia lo pensé así es bueno saber que la encuentras interesante y te agradezco tus reviews, jajaja seguro con estos dos últimos capítulos te he dejado más conforme ya que ya se puso a cooperar como dices xD, tus reviews son verdaderamente hermosos, gracias!**

 **Hime23: Agradezco toditos (todos) tus comentarios, siempre suelen ser muy hermosos y motivadores (Como mi aplicación me da los comentarios en el idioma escrito, este último no he podido descifrarlo del todo, hasta ahora que revise aquí en la computadora sabré, pero quería agradecerte, siempre me apoyas en todos mis trabajos, muchas gracias), besos.**

 **Lizeth de Uchiha: No tardare mucho en actualizar y es muy reconfortante que te parezca interesante, espero seguir manteniéndote así, sobre tu pregunta ¿qué sucederá con Hinata? No puedo responderte, pero es Sasuhina, espero que eso responda poquito xD (me sentí una troleadora), espero seguir sacando al orgulloso Uchiha, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews!**

 **YeseniaOtakuHyuga: Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews aquí y en otros fics, espero seguir manteniéndote entretenida con este fic.**

 **Bere: Ya te había comentado en capítulo anterior porque me grabe tu comentario, muchísimas gracias chica.**

 **Hinatacris: Anotadas todas tus observaciones, veamos si mi justicia es suficiente xD.**

 **Annye-nyu:No puedo responder tu pregunta... pero en estos últimos dos capítulos se ha visto como empieza a darse la relación entre ellos, es genial que veas una nueva trama en esta historia, gracias :D**

 **EvilDoll: Es hermoso tener nuevas seguidoras, muchísimas gracias por unirte a mis lectoras pervertidillas, muchísimas gracias en verdad me esfuerzo para hacer historias hermosas, únicas y con calidad, últimamente mejoro un poco más, con el tiempo espero a hacer trabajos realmente perfectos :D**

 **Cbito: Hola, respecto a tu pregunta será largo, pero no tan largo (si consideramos por ejemplo destino que fue larguísimo, quizás un poco más grande que Luna), es muy padre leer que haya gente que le gusta mi trabajo, enserio agradezco el tiempo que dedicas en leerme y aparte que te guste es genial, gracias.**

 **JudsS.C : Es súper padre poder tener a buenos escritores leyéndome xD y que te deje con ganitas de saber qué pasa muajajajajjajaja y si efectivamente ahora no puedes hacer trampa estoy subiéndola al mismo tiempo a las dos plataformas xD... ahora será así porque volví a retomar FF xD... gracias, leí tu último capítulo de tonos de frio pero me quede sin saldo, soy una pobretona y ya no pude comentarte (así que aprovecho este medio para decirte algo), "seguirla mujer!"**

 **Clau: Gracias, intento hacer una buena historia :D**

 **nn: Espero seguir así y no decepcionarte :P**

 **Camille Nathair: wiiii... espero que siga buenísimo, gracias!**

 **Y gracias a uno que no puso nada más que su hermoso comentario, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan mi historia, enserio me dan animos, y muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, gracias.**


	7. Heridas

**ADVERTENCIA**

 **Este capítulo contiene violencia, lemmon extremamente fuerte, sexo no consentido, dominación, lenguaje vulgar... etc, cinco palabras ES MUY FUERTE E INTENSO, puede herir tu susceptibilidad si las temáticas de arriba no te agradan, será mejor que no lo leas (Y no bromeo).**

El lunes no pintaba mejor que su fin de semana, la noticia de la fuga de Sasuke era la novedad del día y cuando por fin logró ir al comedor y quedarse un momento a solas la recién incorporada médica Yamanaka fue a sentarse a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

-Espero no incomodarte—Hinata negó por educación más que por sinceridad, Ino le sonrío decidida—Que bueno, me han dado muy buenas referencias de ti, todos dicen que eres una excelente enfermera y eso es lo que necesito, ahora todas quieren quedar bien conmigo solo porque mi padre es el dueño— Hinata sonrío esta vez sincera.

-Pero no debe ser tan malo—Agregó recordando que algunas enfermeras queriendo quedar bien daban buenos obsequios sobre todo pastelillos.

-Si, cuando no quieres tanta hipocresía cerca—Reconoció al comenzar a comer su sándwich—Menudo inicio de semana que me ha tocado—Hinata sonrío sin saber que decirle, era verdad, la clínica estaba hecha un caos queriendo averiguar el paradero del azabache—Oye por cierto tú eras enfermera matutina de Uchiha Sasuke, el paciente que se escapó— La Hyuga enmudeció no entendiendo porque lo mencionaba, sintiendo ansiedad creyéndose descubierta.

-Yo...

\- ¿No notaste nada extraño? Se suponía que estaba sedado, pero ¿no observaste algo inusual?—La ojiluna negó con la cabeza sin poder mirarla a los ojos—Esto es un escándalo, lo bueno es que la noticia no se ha filtrado de otra forma esto sería aún peor–Ino posó en su rostro una sonrisa melancólica al ver por el enorme ventanal de vidrio frente a ella— ¿Apoco no es lindo?—Hinata coloreó sus mejillas al comprender que se refería a Sasuke.

-¿Lo conocía?—Cuestionó algo aprensiva volviendo a buscar los ojos azules de su acompañante.

-¿Que si no? fui su novia antes de que todo eso pasara, en realidad mucho antes—La cara que hizo Hinata provocó que la rubia riera—¿No pensarás que siempre fue un loco?—La peliazul negó atónita tras lo revelado –Pues tienes razón, digo Sasuke tenía un carácter difícil desde tiempos inmemorables, era duro, frío, quizás insensible y muy racional... solía decir que no creía en el amor desde aquellos tiempos, de hecho recuerdo habérmelo encontrado en Estados Unidos antes de que todo sucediera y que él regresara, me dijo que el amor no era más que una fantasía que inventaron los hombres para follarse a las mujeres—La ojiluna recibió esa información un tanto sorprendida dándose cuenta lo poco que le conocía, más allá que el odio que veía que lo carcomía no sabía más de él.

-¿Fueron novios mucho tiempo?— Se atrevió a cuestionar sintiendo como alguna clase de molestia invadía su estómago quemándole.

-No, fueron como cuatro meses al final de la secundaria... pero fui su primera novia oficial, aunque realmente fui la única que se follaba con el título, eso sí él era todo un don juan desde esa época... yo lo amaba mucho ¿y cómo no? Él tiene o buena tenía una personalidad oscura... misteriosa, su comportamiento de niño malo como atraía a cualquiera... Lo dejé de ver cuando entró en la preparatoria después de ahí me enteré que se mudó a estados unidos a estudiar... Y después pasó la masacre.

-La masacre—Hinata repitió en un susurró, procesando cada palabra de la rubia carcomiéndose en un sentimiento de inferioridad ante la ojiazul.

-Si, no me sorprende que eso haya provocado que perdiera la razón... Itachi su hermano mayor era algo así como su ídolo aunque también su rival, Fugaku el padre de Sasuke solía compararlos demasiado y aparte de eso, Itachi era un genio y aunque Sasuke es muy inteligente Itachi lo sobrepasaba... Sasuke regresaba de terminar su universidad suelen decir que era mucho más frío y engreído, claro también más guapo; le organizaron una comida familiar pero cuentan que lo que encontró al llegar fue a Itachi cortándole la yugular a su madre, su padre ya estaba muerto, tuvieron una pelea e Itachi huyó aunque herido... todos pensamos que ante la pérdida, Sasuke había tomado aquello en lo posible de buena manera... pero ya vez... planeó el asesinato de Itachi y lo llevó a cabo.

-¿Por qué mató a sus padres?— Cuestionó poco clara, no comprendiendo la razón del mayor para hacerlo.

-Nadie lo sabe—Respondió Ino—Ese asunto es totalmente macabro en todos los aspectos... Ahora su huida de aquí, del psiquiátrico, dije que debía existir más cámaras y no sólo en la entrada, mi padre me ignoró ahora quizás se sabría algo—Reveló frustrada soltando todas sus ideas desordenadas— No me sorprende que Sasuke estuviera esperando el momento más idóneo para escapar, reveló desanimada.

-¿Conoces a Suigetsu y Juugo? –Preguntó la ojiluna sin razonarlo ansiosa de un poco de información—Bueno es que eran los únicos que lo visitaban—Trató de justificar su imprudencia, la rubia la miró ahora con curiosidad.

-Si, eran amigos aunque nunca comprendí su amistad, él solía tratarlos como otros de sus empleados en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Hinata curvó sus labios hacia arriba fingiendo una sonrisa tratando de analizar toda la información recibida, ella jamás conoció bien a Sasuke y ahora se sentía responsable por todo el caos formado, comprendía que el problema del Uchiha era aún más oscuro de lo que imagino en un principio y que lo que sea que planeara no era bueno...

-Te has puesto blanca ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, claro—Mintió—Disculpa debo volver con mis pacientes he tardado demasiado— Ino asintió moviendo su cabeza al notar como ella de la nada había cambiado de actitud pero sin prestarle demasiada atención realmente y volviendo a comer enseguida.

Un largo mes había transcurrido y en ese tiempo Hinata había investigado en internet acerca del moreno, entendía en cierta manera la frustración que lo carcomía; a lo que pudo averiguar él tuvo una vida de junior y de la nada le había cambiado de esa manera tan violenta, finalizando siendo refundido en un hospital psiquiátrico, en su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas al asunto aquel, se suponía que tenía un problema psiquiátrico pero a veces recordando cómo había actuado lo dudaba, aunque sin duda alguna tenía uno de conducta o algún trastorno de personalidad, solía ser rudo y algo agresivo aunque bien podría deberse a los fármacos o a la desintoxicación de los mismos, pero analizando la situación tomándose como referencia, no la había lastimado realmente, aquellos ataques hacia el personal del psiquiátrico debían tener explicación.

Lo extrañaba, era tonto y ella lo aceptaba intentaba poner todo su esfuerzo en la relación con Naruto porque él no paraba de decirle lo cambiada que estaba, lo ausente que se encontraba con el noviazgo y finalmente había tomado lo que creía la mejor decisión, retomar al 100% su compromiso con el Uzumaki, lo del Uchiha no tenía camino en absoluto cometió el error de entregarle su virginidad acto por el cual no podría olvidarlo nunca, y seguramente siempre existiría el vestigio de culpabilidad por haberle sido infiel a Naruto y cambiado la medicación al azabache, sentía que todo el descontrol de la clínica fue su error, si alguien se enteraba de eso estaría en problemas, aunque claro si conseguían dar con el moreno que parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

-Hinata—Naruto la llamó, ella peinaba a una señora que permanecía en un estado aletargado en una de las habitaciones del psiquiátrico, la ojiuna le sonrío en respuesta—¿Sigues sintiéndote culpable?—Cuestionó ya que alguna ocasión cuando la Hyuga estalló emocionalmente "confesó" en cierta manera su responsabilidad en la fuga, aunque el rubio de inmediato la desmintió impidiendo que le exteriorizará ese secreto que la estaba carcomiendo, asumiendo que su culpa se debía solo a que como la enfermera de Sasuke no se había percatado de ningún cambio en su salud o algún indicador de la fuga que planeó.

Ella guardó silencio un momento y soltó un suspiro.

-Estoy bien... ¿Quieres que por la noche vayamos a la discoteca?—Sugirió al ser viernes.

-Si, nos hace falta relajarnos más—Contestó con su enorme sonrisa, mientras su cerebro maquilaba otro plan para obtener un poco de intimidad con ella.

-Si, claro—Apoyó ingenuamente—Ya estoy por salir pero te espero en mi casa—El Uzumaki asintió y salió de la habitación esperanzado a tener una buena noche después de todo era la única mujer a la que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Unos simples jeans entubados y ajustados acompañados con un top negro es el conjunto sencillo que eligió Hinata para esa noche, estaba cansada por ese motivo unos flats negros habían sido su opción, tampoco había cenado, nada le entraba en su estómago angustiado porque aunque no tuviera noticias del moreno cuestión que debería liberarla en cierta manera, no podía sentirse tranquila algo le impedía olvidar.

En cuanto Naruto llamó a su puerta salió disparada ya no queriendo seguir en esa soledad de su casa que después que el azabache hubiera alterado momentáneamente empezaba aborrecer. El antro al ser viernes estaba a rebosar de gente, un amable mesero les designó una mesa en un área que comúnmente no frecuentaban al ser considerada el "área problemática", incluso se rumoraba que ahí cierta banda traficaba drogas, armas y demás cosas que se pudieran conseguir en el mercado negro; intentando olvidar eso se sentaron restándole importancia, pidieron un par de copas mientras el rubio hablaba en voz alta cerca de su oído.

La sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de la peliazul desapareció de pronto, al enfocar en un VIP cercano a esa zona a Sasuke, entreabrió sus labios sorprendida observando cada rasgo del Uchiha, su pelo azabache estaba más corto pero aún era largo, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa gris doblada hasta los codos, portaba aquella ropa con una elegancia y un porte único, parecía una estrella de cine o quizás un modelo, no, eso era corto parecía un dios, su corazón latió tan de prisa y boqueó sorprendida de verlo ahí, lucía tan distinto la pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios se esfumó cuando una pelirroja con un muy pequeño vestido rojo bastante provocativo lo tomó del brazo y lo besó, agachó la mirada afectada volviendo a escuchar el parloteo del rubio que quien sabe cómo ahora hablaba de televisiones y estéreos.

Al levantar la mirada queriendo comprobar que no había sido una ilusión, encontró al Uchiha hablando con un rubio y un pelirrojo que con anterioridad había visto ahí pero desconocía sus nombres, nuevamente desvió su mirada.

-¿Tienes algo?— Naruto le preguntó al darse cuenta que la peliazul no le prestaba atención.

-No, no es nada—Contestó al darse cuenta que estaba siendo descuida, quería soltarse a llorar, sentía que su pecho se había roto en dos solo por haber presenciado ese beso, eso dolía demasiado que no comprendía como conseguía estar ahí fingiendo tranquilidad—Sólo necesito ir al baño—Mintió casi en un susurro al levantarse para calmarse lejos y Naruto la vio perderse.

Sasuke también la vio alejarse, ladeó la cabeza siguiendo su trayectoria, la había visto desde que llegó al lugar ordenándole al mesero que hiciera lo posible por poner a ese par cerca, bajó sigilosamente seguro que la encontraría en los sanitarios, golpeó todas las puertas abriéndolas mientras una chica frente a un espejo lo miraba absorta y asustada, pero Hinata no estaba ahí, bufó con cierta molestia "¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?" Se cuestionó internamente, estaba enojado de haber errado su conclusión pero también sabía que eso era lo indicado, desde que salió de aquella casa prometió no volver a cruzarse con ella, en un acto bondadoso, después de todo reconocía que lo había ayudado y aunque él no era una persona agradecida por primera vez quiso ser condescendiente con alguien, por alguna manera su absurdo actuar le agradaba de una manera retorcida, quizás porque ella misma no comprendía lo que él le había despertado, parecía ser una mujer que siempre había vivido en una burbuja rosa aunque eso también sentía que no era del todo cierto pero sí en cuanto a su proceder, pero ahí estaba buscándola, incluso llevándola cerca para vigilarla mientras hablaba con esos pandilleros y buscaba brechas para atacar a su tío y recuperar lo suyo.

Gruñó dándose por vencido y salió de los baños de mujeres, en su regresó ya ni siquiera ubicó a Naruto en la mesa solo estaban las bebidas, subió a su podio para regresar a sus asuntos pero difícilmente lograría recuperar la concentración que la ojiluna le robó desde que la vio entrar.

Hinata que sólo había ido por un trago más fuerte a la barra después de beberlo, regresó a su mesa con la intención de volver a ver al moreno queriendo corroborar que sus ojos lunas no le habían engañado, no le encontró en su lugar, sólo vio a la pelirroja al parecer malhumorada, Naruto no le dio muchas opciones llevándola a bailar y esta vez ella misma quiso olvidarse de todo y se dejó arrastrar entre la gente agarrando el ritmo y bailando sensualmente.

-Depende de cuando lo quieras— Sasori habló.

-Aún es muy pronto—Sasuke respondió–Pero próximamente, mientras síguelo vigilando— Deidara se burló cuando escuchó aquella orden, ese moreno era bastante arrogante era mucho más joven que ellos y se atrevía a darles mandatos sólo porque creía que el dinero que les daba cubría su seguro de vida.

-Tengo a Zetsu y es el mejor en el ramo—Habló Sasori sin ganas.

-Como sea—Masculló nuevamente el Uchiha de manera desinteresada viendo el mar de gente que bailaba abajo

-Sasuke, ¿ya podemos irnos? Quiero pasar la noche contigo— Karin habló melosamente al abrazarlo por la espalda.

-No me interesa—Respondió seco sacando su móvil encontrando lo que ya sabía, varias llamadas pérdidas de Kabuto, el médico que le atendía clandestinamente, puso mala cara pero sabía que no tenía opción así que zafándose violentamente de Karin agarró camino para ir a verlo.

Frente al departamento de Hinata se estacionó un auto deportivo naranja, la ojiluna sonreía, hacía rato que había olvidado varios de sus problemas gracias al alcohol, Naruto era una buena compañía y su tema de conversación no era tan malo además en su estado aquellos besos del Uzumaki estaban haciendo efecto, cada vez besaba más de su blanquecina piel del cuello y esa mano posada en uno de sus pechos cada vez apretaba más su agarre robándole pequeños suspiros.

-Vamos adentro Hinata, te necesito—El rubio le susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, robándole una risita nerviosa, haciendo que los ojos opalinos se abrieran observando el lugar vagamente y sin hablarlo más ambos bajaron del auto, el Uzumaki no perdió tiempo apresurándose a llegar a ella lo antes posible abrazándola por la espalda volviendo a besarle el cuello conforme Hinata abría la puerta.

Se sentaron en el sillón, Naruto se las ingenió para tomarle el trasero entre sus manos sin importarle los sonidos que estaba emitiendo su garganta pero justificados estaba tan caliente ¿cuánto había deseado estar en esas condiciones con ella? y ahora lo tenía, la melodía de su celular le arruinó el momento por el tono sabía que era algo urgente y no podía posponerlo, así que bufó para responder realmente enojado, del otro lado el medico Yamanaka le comunicaba que el médico de guardia había tenido un accidente laboral y él tenía que presentarse en el psiquiátrico para cubrirlo.

-Mierda, tengo que ir al psiquiátrico— Le informó a la peliazul apenas colgó la llamada, ella le sonrío y asintió comprensiva.

-No te preocupes—Agregó con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mañana nos vemos—La Hyuga asintió al verlo caminar directo a la puerta y después de que le enviara un beso desapareció tras esta.

Al poco tiempo unos golpes la hicieron levantarse divertida, preguntándose qué habría olvidado el despistado rubio.

-Pensé que el estúpido de tu noviecito no se iría—Sasuke estaba en su umbral diciéndole aquello de manera molesta, ella sólo atinó a abrir su boca buscando alguna respuesta que no pudo dar porque él se introdujo haciéndola trastabillar, el azabache no tenía humor después de ver a Kabuto al que consideraba un completo desgraciado y le inyectara no sabe qué y dijera más cosas estúpidas que no le interesaban pero que sólo parecían encadenarlo a esas malditas medicinas.

La había ido a buscar y la ojiperla no estaba, esperó por más de dos horas en un hecho insólito y cuando estaba a punto de irse vio ese auto naranja estacionarse y lo peor fue la escena que en cierta manera pudo observar, ver al rubio besándola de esa manera dentro del coche le enfureció, después de todo el azabache quería acostarse con ella por eso a pesar de que se había prometido no verla estaba ahí, una cosa era saber que Naruto era su novio pero otra muy distinta ver aquellos besos y acercamiento que sin duda le incomodó, de alguna extraña manera la sentía suya, había sido el primero y le hervía la sangre al imaginar que el Uzumaki estuviera acostándose con ella, era un hecho que parecía demasiado obvio y natural por eso le hervía la sangre, se vio tentado a irse pero tras ver al médico salir no lo pensó dos veces, él le daría a la peliazul lo que él no pudo.

Hinata cerró la puerta de su casa algo confusa, sorprendida, con su corazón latiendo deprisa creía que podía salir de su pecho en cualquier momento, en su mullido sillón se encontraba parcialmente recostado el Uchiha, luciendo guapísimo, parecía desinteresado pero estaba ahí en su pequeña sala y se veía tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo tan él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?–Por fin logró preguntarle, aunque en su interior ella quería preguntarle por su estado, por la pelirroja... cualquier otra cosa donde obtuviera una respuesta agradable y no una que pudiera lastimarla, confundirla volviendo a ponerla en una encrucijada.

-Parece que después que te enseñé a abrir las piernas ya no puedes mantenerlas cerradas—Hinata boqueó ofendida por ese comentario celoso del Uchiha, apretó sus puños a sus costados, negó con su cabeza indignada e incrédula de aquella frase fuera de lugar, después de todo ¿por qué la juzgaba? Y más sin tener pruebas y aunque las tuviera no tenía porque, él se iba como si nada después de esas entregas... "No somos nada", se recordó a sí misma dándose fuerzas.

-Vete de mi casa- Ordenó al abrir la puerta queriendo romper ese círculo vicioso que estaba segura no la llevaría a ningún lugar, ahora él la miró incrédulo y dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, con dos de sus dedos le indicó que se acercara en un acto demasiado sensual mismo que tuvo en cierta manera su efecto deseado, la hizo temblar en su lugar observando lo bello que podía llegar a ser pero logrando mantenerse firme sin seguirlo.

-¿A qué crees que vine?— Cuestionó mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa comenzando a mostrar el bien formado torso que tenía.

Y claro esa vista le gustó a Hinata pero lo que estaba insinuando hizo que su orgullo de mujer saltara ¿quién era para tratarla como una cualquiera? Volvió a hacer una mueca clara de indignación ignorando el adonis frente a ella.

-Mejor vete con tu amiga pelirroja— Sasuke aventó la camisa y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa aunque esta vez un poco irritado, pensó que no lo había visto sin embargo se equivocó, ella lo conoció de otra manera ¿cómo sabía de Karin? Desabotonó su pantalón, Hinata abrió su boca sorprendida al notar que sus palabras no causaban efecto en él, parecía que lo que le había dicho había entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra.

Sasuke se levantó de aquel mullido sillón y con pasos lentos caminó hacia ella, ese pantalón se movía seductoramente amenazando con mostrar algo que en verdad no haría al menos que lo obligaran a descender ante los ojos opalinos, ella se vio obligada a girarse abruptamente apoyándose con ambas manos en la puerta cerrándola nuevamente cuando la alcanzó.

-Descubrí que me gusta más hacerlo con enfermeras—Ronroneó el pelinegro en su oído mientras sin reparo alguno liberaba su erección y de manera brusca bajaba el jean femenino junto con la ropa interior robándole quejas e intentos fallidos de retenerlo en un pequeño forcejeo.

Agarró las caderas femeninas y antes de que ella logrará alejarlo la penetró causando que Hinata hiciera una mueca por el dolor causado al ser obligada a abrirse a él, jadeó con sorpresa volviendo a posar sus manos en la puerta soltándole los antebrazos, cerrando los ojos escuchando el gruñido que Sasuke soltó por el desagrado al encontrarla húmeda "¿así que te calientas con el dobe?" Pensó molesto dando otra estocada con violencia, escuchando un quejido al instante pero no se detuvo siguió arremetiendo contra ella que comenzaba a jadear avergonzada y molesta por disfrutarlo.

-Te lo haré hasta que no puedas pensar en otra cosa más que mi polla—Le susurró ronco, aquella postura no era la más cómoda ya que la peliazul era mucho más baja que él, pero sin duda alguna la estrechez que percibía era deliciosa y valía la pena el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué te hice?— Aún nublada por el vergonzoso placer que la estaba recorriendo lo interrogó, "¿por qué me está tratando de esta manera? ¿Por qué me dice eso?", necesitaba que le respondiera sus dudas porque aunque aceptaba que no había actuado de la manera correcta, Sasuke no tenía razones para hacer aquello.

-No vengas con eso, esto es lo que buscabas—Respondió seco mientras sus embestidas seguían en ascenso robándole gemidos que ella no podía callar por más que lo intentaba.

-¿Q-q-ué?—Preguntó entrecortadamente pero él pudo entenderlo.

-¿Ya te acostaste con tu noviecito? –Su voz era ronca, estaba turbado por esa deliciosa sensación que le proporcionaba la cavidad de la Hyuga, lo apretaba tan deliciosamente, se humedecía más a cada momento facilitando su entrada y verla disfrutando de aquello con su obvia pelea interna lo estaba haciendo gozar demasiado.

-No te importa—Respondió contrariada en un murmullo, sus ojos se humedecieron sin que comprendiera la razón "¿por qué me pregunta eso?"

-Eres mía—Le dijo sin razonarlo y apretó sus pechos con sus manos lastimándola, ella gimió sintiéndose más avergonzada, aquello era demasiado ¿cómo podía disfrutar algo que le causaba dolor e indignación? Y después esa frase se quedó pensando en lo que dijo "¿suya?" Volteó a verlo de medio lado mostrándole el placer que la recorría y al mismo tiempo la confusión que la invadía—No quiero que te acuestes con él, es otro de mi lista no me hagas ponerte en ella— Lo veía decirle aquello y comprendió que no mentía, él era demasiado serio sus palabras sonaban tan convincentes aunque estaban teñidas por el placer del sexo.

-Sa-suke—Gimió el nombre al seguir aguantando los ataques del moreno en su zona íntima y las manos apretujando sus senos por encima del top, "Dios ¿qué está pasando conmigo?" Toda esa energía que se había acumulado en su cuerpo explotó, dándole al Uchiha su orgasmo, de alguna extraña manera había conseguido mantenerse en pie pero su mejilla se unía a sus manos en la puerta en un afán de sostenerse, el azabache seguía moviendo su cuerpo conforme entraba en ella, más sonidos salían de sus labios sin poder controlarlos y él estaba extasiado de aquello, se corrió dentro minutos después uniendo una de sus manos a esa puerta para sostenerse.

Al poco tiempo salió de ella recuperando una postura mucho más cómoda aún agitado esperando que su cuerpo se normalizara, la vio ahí frente a él notablemente exhausta respirando copiosamente, sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca entreabierta, esa tela negra enrollada cubriéndole por encima de su cadera al haberse desplazado por sus manos, su pantalón a media pierna junto a sus bragas negras, y un hilillo de semen corriendo por su pierna izquierda, se relamió los labios la imagen volvía a excitarlo.

La alzó tomándola por la cintura y poniéndola en sus brazos llevándola al sillón, sacándole la ropa sin que ella tuviera participación en ningún sentido parecía que había quedado exhausta y así era, Hinata sólo sentía las manos del moreno vagando por su cuerpo, y después nada, cuando lo volvió a sentir de alguna manera él la había puesto arriba de él que se encontraba recostado ahora, sus piernas rodeaban a los costados las piernas masculinas, y sus zonas intimas se tocaban, ambos desnudos completamente los pechos se rozaban permitiéndoles sentir su calor y forma, su cara descansaba en el hombro del chico escondiéndose en la curvatura del cuello.

-Despierta—Aquella orden salió áspera y abrió sus ojos adormilada.

-¿Qu- qué sucede?

-Quiero cogerte de nuevo—Respondió sincero como casi siempre.

-No—Debatió enseguida alejando su cara de ese escondite, intentando sentarse— ¿Qué pretendes? No te comprendo, las veces anteriores... tú te vas, ahora vienes y dices que soy tuya y que no debo hacerlo con Naruto...—Las palabras de la peliazul lo estaban poniendo en la tierra ella tenía razón ¿qué mierda pretendía? Tras mirarla lo supo, le gustaba y no quería que el idiota disfrutara de ese éxtasis de hacerla suya, Hinata de alguna manera le pertenecía hasta que se cansara de tenerla— ¿Quiere decir que tú y yo somos algo?— Cuestionó con cierto tinte de emoción que no pudo reprimir, sus pensamientos estaban confusos, su corazón latió con prisa y él empezó a dibujar una sonrisa que después soltó una risa burlona.

-No te hagas ideas equivocadas enfermera—Golpeó su frente delicadamente—No quiero que Naruto te folle porque no quiero que pueda disfrutar lo bien que se siente estar dentro de ti, sé que te desea varias veces lo escuché hablar con los médicos practicantes de ti y todo lo que te quería hacer... y claro que somos algo, pero no lo que crees, tú eres una especie de esclava que me satisface en cualquier sentido.

Hinata se sentó completamente una vez que hubo escuchado aquello, su rostro reflejaba su desacuerdo hacia esas palabras, él jaló la mano que la chica había posado en el respaldo del sillón sirviéndole de apoyo, haciendo que le cayera de nueva cuenta encima pero quedando esta vez frente a frente al haber logrado sostenerse con la otra para no golpearse contra él.

-Yo te gusto—Ella jaló aire y con el, el aliento que el moreno había liberado cuando lo dijo—Ya no lo puedes negar—Dibujó una sonrisa altanera—Tenía tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer que no sé si es por volver a hacerlo o tú tienes algo especial en tu vagina, así que en ese aspecto estamos a mano—La obligó a recostarse nuevamente en su hombro y siguió hablándole en su oído—Kiba y Uzumaki van a pagar las humillaciones que cometieron en mi contra, con Kiba he empezado ¿sabías que tenía un enorme perro blanco? –Los ojos de Hinata temblaron hace un poco más de una semana Inuzuka le había comentado que habían atropellado a su perro y que al parecer el tipo le había pasado varias veces con su coche, aún lucía triste porque según lo relatado lo tenía desde muy pequeño—Ensució mi parachoques con su asquerosa sangre y hoy ese pendejo ya debió tener un accidente donde espero ya esté en el otro mundo—La ojiluna se incorporó para verle los ojos y no encontró rastro de mentira entreabrió su boca mientras un estremecimiento la recorría asustada del bienestar del castaño, Sasuke lucía tan serio, tan desinteresado, como si no hubiera dicho nada—Y el Uzumaki aún no encuentro la manera porque a él le irá peor, en cierto momento pensé que quizás enterarse que yo había sido el primero para ti le dolería, sería una buena manera de pegarle en su orgullo pero es demasiado débil y cobarde hacer eso y yo no lo soy, por eso no te usaré, no importa el tiempo que me tarde encontrare la manera de darle su merecido.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Sasuke hablaba de aquello con tanta seriedad y al mismo tiempo sin reflejar culpa, su rostro expresaba lo cierto de sus palabras, ella negó aún ofuscada, no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba.

-No me hagas ponerte en mi lista y obedece no quiero que te acuestes con él, ¿ya lo has hecho?

-No— Susurró sin pensar, él supo que respondió con la verdad la veía asustada y ¡mierda! eso lo excitaba lucía hermosa, perdida en sus pensamientos pero jodidamente tierna... y lo comprendió esa ternura e inocencia que irradiaba era lo que lo excitaba y tenía de vuelta ahí, por más de ella.

-Buena chica—Ronroneó pero su voz sonaba amenazante, acarició el largo cabello azulino—No sé qué mierda voy a hacer contigo—Percibió el estremecimiento que recorrió a la peliazul y le sonrió— ¿Ahora comprendes que puedo hacerte daño?—Hinata cerró sus orbes comprendiendo que era verdad, ¿cuánta gente se lo dijo? incluso él... y ahí estaba y lo peor es que le importaba poco, porque sólo quería estar con él, lo entendía ahora al verse en esa situación ya que aunque sus actos fueran malvados y deplorables no podía juzgarlo realmente, no quería hacerlo, encontraría la forma de justificarlo aunque dentro de su ser sabía lo que hacía, y lo tóxico que se podía volver eso y así mismo el daño que se haría, y el que podía causarle a Naruto.

"Naruto" pensó nuevamente el nombre, reconociendo que el rubio no merecía nada de eso pero sentirse parcialmente en los brazos del azabache la hacía ver que lo quería pero no de aquella manera a la cual debe quererse a un novio, eso había quedado atrás, más allá del estrés con el cual cargaba después de sus acciones, esa no era la verdadera razón por lo cual se había vuelto fría y distraída con él, era Sasuke, porque no hacía otra maldita cosa más que pensar en él, desearlo a él... él que la hacía sentir desprotegida, perdida y al mismo tiempo tan locamente necesitada de él, de Sasuke.

Se arrojó a los labios del moreno no queriendo pensar más, su beso fue apasionado, rara vez comenzaba alguno pero ya poco le importaba estaba rompiendo con todo arrojándose por cuenta propia al precipicio, Sasuke respondió el beso y la agarró por la nuca y su otra mano la posó en una nalga, las manos femeninas comenzaban a posarse en las mejillas del azabache, ambos movían sus pelvis tratando de saciarse, encontraron la manera de unirse y un gemido femenino salió de ese demandante beso, él se movió encajándose aún más adentro y su lengua volvió a pelear con la de ella, posó sus manos en el trasero femenino ayudándola a moverse sobre él, el tiempo pasó lento y rápido, tomándose mutuamente siguieron en esa posición, en cierto momento las piernas de Hinata empezaron a sentirse adormiladas por el cansancio y aquel placer solo iba en aumento llevaba ahí más de veinte minutos, mismos en los cuales los brazos de Sasuke la había movido encima de él dándole un respiro, ahora ambos se encontraban cansados pero ninguno quería detenerse, el Uchiha mordió el labio inferior de la ojiluna con insistencia hasta que lo rompió, un poco de sangre brotó y tras un par de embestidas volvió a correrse dentro de ella que jadeó y tocó su cielo, su intimidad se contrajo, robándole un gruñido al moreno al sentir a las paredes vaginales apretar su sensible miembro.

Hinata comenzó a recuperar su consciencia encontrándose en el pecho sudado masculino "¿qué me está pasando? ¿Acaso estoy enferma para actuar de esta manera?" Él la amenazaba con matarla y ella se excitaba, quiso cerrar sus orbes blanquecinas su cuerpo estaba tan cansado y su mente de la misma manera, Sasuke estaba extasiado cada vez que la hacía suya las cosas se aclaraban más, realmente hacerlo con la peliazul le daba un toque diferente a todo, pero también era un problema le podía gustar más de lo que debería y no debía suceder así.

-Vamos a la cama este sillón es incómodo—Sasuke se quejó, empezaba a molestarle y pasar la noche ahí en esa posición no era algo que se le antojaba.

Hinata lentamente lo liberó de su peso denotando en sus tambaleantes pasos el cansancio, él esbozó una sonrisa al verla así, de esas muecas sinceras que pocas veces el Uchiha ponía en su rostro sin poder evitarlo y sin pensarlo palmeó el trasero femenino dejándola atrás enseguida al haberse apresurado para entrar a la habitación.

-Vamos se supone que el lento debo ser yo— Habló nuevamente atreviéndose a bromear incluso de su estado de salud, ella abrió sus labios sin embargo no dijo nada, apurándose a llegar a su habitación se recostó en su cama en el lado que el moreno dejó vacío estaba a punto de hacerse un ovillo cuando él la atrajo hacia él— Te dije que te cogería hasta que no pudieras pensar en otra cosa que mi polla.

Jadeó cuando volvió a sentirlo dentro de suyo, no podía creer que estuvieran así de cucharita y ya no sentía su cuerpo aunque si aquellas descargas de placer, hacía tiempo que ya no controlaba sus gemidos y tampoco le interesaba, aquella noche en la cual estaba un poco ebria y sintiendo la oleada de placer no tenía cabida para más pensamientos, realmente no quería dejarlos entrar.

Al abrir sus ojos lunas acostumbrada a su horario una leve punzada vino a su sien, había dormido quizás un par de horas y aunado a lo que había bebido sin duda alguna le estaba cobrando factura, se giró para corroborar si Sasuke seguía ahí, su cuerpo le dolía con cada movimiento, lo encontró dormido como un ángel, tomó un mechón de pelo azabache alejándolo del rostro "¿qué debo hacer?" Su cabeza daba vueltas y lo último qué quería hacer era pensar, ahora lo único que sabía es que estaba cayendo a un pozo sin fondo.

Se levantó con pereza tomando su gran suéter gris que le llegaba a media pierna, se lo colocó y a pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina se sirvió un poco de cereal de fibra como castigo, estaba más que segura que Sasuke al despertar se marcharía sin decirle una palabra, se quedó un rato absorta en el desorden en la sala era obvio lo que había ocurrido ahí, suspiró un tanto pesimista podía sentir su pecho alborotado por él, desvió su mirada hacia su cuarto encontrándolo aún dormido, negó con la cabeza obligándose a no apreciarlo y se dedicó a comer lentamente su cereal decidiendo que una vez que él se marchara ella tomaría decisiones, su móvil comenzó a sonar y caminó de prisa a buscarlo entre las ropas en el suelo, ese sonido fue suficiente para que Sasuke que últimamente tenía el sueño ligero saliera de este y con un gruñido se sentó en la cama un tanto molesto para después ver a la peliazul caminar hacia su pequeña isla de la cocina con el móvil en la mano mientras soltaba un "hola".

-No te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien ¿cómo estuvo tu guardia?—Hinata le preguntó con culpa obligándose a sonar normal, escuchó pacientemente la respuesta que le informaba que se encontraba agotado, Sasuke arrugó su entrecejo al darse cuenta que ella conversaba con el Uzumaki, ver que sonreía sin comprender la verdadera razón y que se encontraba levemente sonrojada no le agradó haciendo que frunciera la boca—Debes descansar Naruto— Replicó ella, aún con esa sonrisa sincera al imaginar las ocurrencias que le contaba el rubio, mismo que le contestaba que lo haría pero que en la noche tenían que hacer algo—Como desees... te veo en la noche entonces— Respondió con una opresión en el pecho, observar que el Uchiha venía hacia ella le robó el habla, venía desnudo y sin inhibición alguna se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura y posándose en su espalda tomando una cuchara de su cereal. "Entonces te llegó después de las ocho, ahora me iré a dormir" ante la frase ella intentando sonar normal respondió secamente y nerviosa: –Si, te veo más tarde.

-¿A quién veras?— Curioseó Sasuke metiéndose otra cucharada a la boca, aunque tenía más que claro de quién se trataba.

Hinata lo miró fijamente mientras su rubor se intensificaba a causa de la belleza y seguridad que apreciaba del azabache, ¿por qué la confundía una y otra vez? Se cuestionó, ya se había resignado que él se iría sin dirigirle una sola palabra y ahí lo tenía comiendo por sí solo de su simple plato de cereal con una elegancia inaudita y disfrutándolo como si en verdad eso tuviera buen sabor.

-Naruto—Respondió en un susurro siendo incapaz de mentirle, él entrecerró sus ojos por una parte estaba conforme, no le había mentido pero por otra le molestaba saber que ellos pudieran tener algún contacto.

-¿No entiendes?—Cuestionó hosco y siguió comiendo ese cereal observando a Hinata que se quedó confusa al escucharlo.

-¿Qué no entiendo?—Interrogó al darse cuenta que él no sería más claro.

-No sigas siendo la mascota del Uzumaki o terminaras igual que el perro de Kiba—Hinata entreabrió sus labios, llenando sus pulmones de aire, esa frialdad con la cual hablaba no podría tratarse de una mala broma.

Sasuke le tomó el mentón con delicadeza observándola fijamente, haciendo que esas mariposas en el estómago de la chica revolotearan alocadas haciéndola olvidar sus pensamientos, entonces él lo descubrió ella iba a ser clave en su venganza hacia el medico Uzumaki pero de manera indirecta, tenía que envolverla completamente para que hiciera lo que él quisiera sin chistar, besó castamente los labios de la peliazul y se alejó terminando el cereal.

-¿Y entonces debo ser la tuya?—Indagó con un tinte de indignación al haber recuperado sus pensamientos cuando él se alejó, el Uchiha pudo percibir el humor de la chica y esbozó una sonrisa ladina al mirarla incomoda con la situación.

-No te has dado cuenta que no puedes negociar conmigo—Habló recuperando su semblante estoico buscando manejar la situación.

-Me arrepiento de todo lo que hice por ti, debí dejarte en ese estado...—Señaló al comprender que él la amenazaría con delatarla Sasuke ladeó su cabeza al escucharla.

-Lo hiciste porque estabas ardida, querías meterme en tu ecuación... supongo que alejando a la Haruno—Habló serio pero seguro, la ojiluna abrió sus labios sorprendida incluso en sus ojos podía notarse la impresión—Entonces no estaba equivocado ¿eh?—Confirmó entrecerrando sus ojos—Después decepcionada te fijaste en mí y aquí me tienes ¿qué más quieres? Me gusta la idea de adoptar una gatita— Hinata negó aturdida, y antes de poder pensar más sintió al azabache detrás suyo en su espalda recargando su duro torso y en su cuello podía sentir su aliento y besos ascendiendo hasta su oído— Y ya que eres mi gatita, quiero una gatita obediente, que me complazca en todo—Las manos del moreno se posaron en sus piernas acariciándolas ascendiendo llegando hasta su intimidad sin tardar nada en buscar y acariciar su clítoris mientras que otra acariciaba su vagina comenzando a introducir un dedo con cuidado, la peliazul puso sus manos en la superficie de mármol aturdida—Me agrada la idea de tener una gatita humana así que no hagas enojar a tu amo o te puede castigar—Hinata gimió ante esto y a esos tres dedos que ahora se movían en su intimidad y aquel otro que masajeaban su clítoris.

Le dio la vuelta abruptamente cuando consiguió lubricarla lo suficiente, tomándole las nalgas e introduciéndose entre sus piernas la embistió robándole un gemido, Hinata posó sus manos en la amplia y musculosa espalda, aferrándose con fuerza mientras lo escuchaba jadear en su oído, mordió su labio inferior queriendo controlar esos sonidos vergonzosos que sus labios soltaban pero poco podía hacer cuando sentía tanto placer, él sabía justamente qué hacer con su cuerpo y eso le robaba la noción para solamente entregarse.

Un último gruñido acompañó a esa entrega una vez que él moreno se corrió en su interior, la perlada mirada de la peliazul al encontrarse agachada pudo percibir el hilillo de semen que se formó cuando él se retiró de su interior y como conforme él se alejaba esa unión se rompió, su cuerpo nuevamente parecía no querer responderle parecía solo un cuerpo inanimado pero muy agitado él por el contrario parecía ante sus ojos que poco le afectaba todo aquello, lo vio perderse en la habitación recostándose en la cama y ella se quedó ahí recuperándose.

Una vez que su cuerpo se hubo recuperado y cierta culpabilidad la invadió se puso a procesar las palabras del moreno cerró sus orbes lunas al recordar que él la veía como una mascota "¿Debo aceptar eso? ¿Tengo otra opción?" Pensó con amargura, se encontraba contra la espalda y la pared, si no lo hacía él quizás la mataría o le destrozaría su carrera; le importaba, claro que sí, no tenía ninguna opción pero eso no era lo que le dolía o no en su conjunto, lo que lastimaba era como la veía "¿cómo despertando buenos sentimientos no es capaz de verlos?... ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar? ¿Realmente habrá lastimado a Kiba?" Su perrito akamaru efectivamente había sido atropellado y tal como se lo había relatado encajaba con la descripción que Kiba le había contado con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" negó con la cabeza, aun impidiéndose a pensar.

Al llegar a la habitación no pudo creerlo, el moreno estaba completamente dormido en la cama, ese hombre si la desquiciaba y hay que considerar que ella tenía demasiada paciencia con las personas, tomó unos jeans similares al que utilizó la noche pasada, una blusa de manga larga lila sin escote y con seis botones en el pecho aunado a un conjunto lila de lencería para darse un baño y borrar los rastros de esa unión queriendo iniciar a poner el orden que necesitaba; el agua corría por su cuerpo, supuso que al salir ya no lo encontraría y aceptando apesadumbrada esa idea comenzó a planear su día, debía ir a una farmacia y volver a tomar la postday, era demasiado pronto para hacerlo considerando su última toma pero era lo mejor para ambos y sobre todo para ella que sería quién tuviera que cargar con la consecuencia si no lo hacía, estaba siendo demasiado descuidada pero de alguna manera debía corregirlo.

Al salir del baño, él seguía en su cama dormido la peliazul suspiró con cierto desconcierto y siguió con su rutina planeada, ese día tenía que hacer su súper y lavar la ropa así que después de organizar sus tandas de ropa, metió la primera ronda para después salir directo al supermercado.

Trató de distraerse viendo ropa, en realidad buscaba hacer el tiempo suficiente para no encontrarlo en su hogar, lo prefería así que presenciar cómo se alejaba en silencio, sin un adiós, sin una mirada; sin nada. Dio vueltas por los pasillos tomando los comestibles, después fue directo al de la farmacia se formó para pedir el medicamento y una vez que le entregaron la pequeña caja revisó el reloj de su celular llevándose la desagradable sorpresa que sólo había transcurrido una hora y media, así que después de guardar las compras en su asiento trasero caminó a una heladería cercana pidió un helado de galleta, se sentó a comerlo fuera del establecimiento en una banca mientras veía a la gente pasar, sonrío al darse cuenta que quería escapar pero al mismo tiempo era algo que no deseaba, eso era demasiado complejo, convenciéndose a sí misma que sólo tenía que resistir, rindiéndose finalmente volvió a su departamento considerando que él ya se habría marchado dándole esa privacidad para lograr pensar claramente y tomar decisiones.

Abrió la puerta y aunque no podía ver su cuarto la ropa del moreno ya no estaba en el suelo de la sala, hizo una pequeña mueca algo desanimada y volvió a su auto para comenzar a bajar las compras colocándolas en la mesa, al llevar las ultimas bolsas con su pie cerró la puerta y entró casi corriendo al pequeño cuarto de lavado para poner la ropa en la secadora y lavar la siguiente, sólo que sobre la secadora fumando un cigarrillo se encontraba el Uchiha sentado.

-¿Dónde diablos andabas?— Hinata dio un saltito por la sorpresa, mirando de mala manera el cigarro entre los largos dedos masculinos y esa nube gris-blanquecina que salía de sus labios, impregnando el cuarto con un desagradable olor.

-Fui a comprar comida—Respondió, tratando de alejar su sorpresa y haciendo malabares para sacar la ropa de la lavadora e introducirla a la secadora intentando actuar normal, él la miró hacia abajo puesto que ella se había acuclillado para su labor al poco tiempo salió de ahí, él dio un brinco para bajar del aparato que comenzaba a vibrar de manera fastidiosa, al llegar a la cocina la captó introduciéndose una pastilla en su boca y tomando un poco de agua.

-¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó al sentarse en la pequeña isla justo frente a ella— ¿También estás enferma?

Ella exhaló ruidosamente, no sabía porque le irritaba la curiosidad del ojinegro que la había avergonzado al preguntarle eso pero la estaba descontrolando, sin ganas de fundirse en ese juego mental que solo la dejaba más agotada le acercó la caja, él la tomó con incertidumbre arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta que no había considerado poder dejarla embarazada por lo general las chicas con las cuales salía se cuidaban por la vida sexual activa que llevaban y con las que tuvo sexo casual él solía protegerse, así que después de ser testigo de la prevención de Hinata, se hacía bastante conveniente para sus planes.

-En ese caso deberías tomar píldoras anticonceptivas—Soltó seco y desinteresado.

-¿Habrá más?—Indagó al darse cuenta que eso insinuaba sin comprender cómo la hacía sentir la nueva situación, él sonrío maliciosamente.

-Te dije que eres mi gatita y cuando te portes bien te voy a dar tu premio— Le dijo, Hinata lo miró con rechazo no pudiendo creer como hablaba de algo tan íntimo e importante tan desinteresado y desvergonzadamente.

-¿Y...q- qué t-te hace pensar que el s-sexo para mí es un premio?— Le debatió comenzando a enojarse pero sin mostrar realmente su sentimiento.

-¿Así que quieres mostrarme tus uñas? Pero bien que te estremeces entre mis brazos y con el tiempo tú solita te vas frotar en mis tobillos tan sólo para obtener una caricia en tu cabeza... así que no te quiero decir lo que serás capaz de hacer para que te coja.

-Que egocéntrico— Apenas susurró bajando la mirada asombrada de aquellos vocablos, él esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-No seas grosera con tu amo porque puedes hacerlo enojar y no te va a gustar lo que te hará –Sin poder contenerlo Hinata infló apenas perceptiblemente sus mejillas en desacuerdo— ¿Qué vamos a comer? Empieza a darme hambre—Ella aún con la mirada baja permaneció estática, él se divirtió tenía tanto tiempo sin que ese estado fuera tan genuino, además no comprendía porque si tan indignada se encontraba no hacía algo para rebelarse, ¿acaso era que sabía que si lo hacía sería peor? porque él la sometería a la mala sin embargo parecía no querer probar de lo que era capaz y eso que no paraba de insinuar que era una buena persona... quizás comprendía que lo que deseaba creer no era más que una farsa y podía percibir quién era en verdad.

-Bien...—Se atrevió a hablar—para el sábado sólo hay ramen instantáneo—Murmuró aún confusa al no entender qué seguiría con ellos dos, puso agua a hervir y estaba dispuesta a irse al cuarto de lavado, esta vez no se iba a distraer por lo guapo que lucía, él la tomó de la muñeca impidiendo su huida.

-No quiero eso, haz otra cosa.

-Puedes hacerla tú entonces—Retó, pero lo que obtuvo fue una fuerte nalgada haciéndola emitir un gritillo debido al desconcierto y dolor que sintió, lo miró incrédula y el ardor donde la mano había chocado con fuerza aumentaba causándole escozor.

-No me provoques—Su voz había cambiado y la empujó bruscamente a la cocina con esa mirada que provocaba que se le helara la sangre ¿cómo podía hacerle sentir amor y momentos después temor? Eso sin contar la manera en la cual la estaba humillando.

Si hubiera tenido un poco más de valentía lo hubiese retado nuevamente, pero su cabeza hecha un caos sólo le sirvió para sacar de una bolsa un paquete de espaguetis abrirlos y colocarlos en el recipiente sin ni siquiera corroborar que el agua se encontrara hirviendo, Sasuke observó a la chica hacerlo y se fue a sentar al mullido sillón, tenía sus propios problemas en específico las estrategias para obligar a Madara que le devolviera el patrimonio familiar, cerró sus orbes con cansancio percibiendo como su cuerpo era sacudido por un temblor debido a la rabia que le inundó cuando recordó la verdad, el maldito motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí, de lo que fue capaz de hacer ese tío para quedarse con su empresa, con la compañía de su padre... esa que a su manera trató de proteger Itachi.

La tarde pasó sin muchas relevancias y la ojiluna en cierto momento mandó un mensaje a Kiba, a punto de caer la noche comenzaba a asustarse por no obtener ninguna respuesta, incluso se atrevió a llamarlo pero sus llamadas fueron enviadas al buzón de voz suspiró dándose un voto de confianza, lo de akamaru lo aceptaba pero Sasuke no podía ser capaz de hacerle eso a una persona ¿cierto?

Preparó otra salsa para los espaguetis cocinando ahora la cena, escuchó el móvil de moreno sonar, él respondió enseguida.

-¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?—Bufó, la persona del otro lado del teléfono gruñía por el mal carácter del Uchiha pero decidió revelarle lo que sabía: _"Kiba la libró pero Juugo ya se encargó de que le hicieran no sé qué en la columna, dijo que tu dijiste que lo querías muerto o en su defecto paralitico"_ , la risa macabra de Sasuke se escuchó, la diversión era obvia—No se le va una, entonces estará en una silla de ruedas, no lo decía literalmente pero después de todo no está mal—Hinata lo observó sin comprender de quién hablaba—¿Cómo van con el otro asunto? Por cierto Sasori me dijo que el jefe de seguridad de ese hijo de puta es Obito y ese cabrón no va aceptar un soborno, estoy más que seguro que está de perro faldero porque quiere la empresa de Hiroshima, tengo que buscar otra manera _—"Joder, esto se complica no podemos encontrar una ruta que él siga todo es al alzar, toma diferentes caminos para llegar a la empresa y la mansión, con un montón de cabrones cuidándolo"_ Escuchó la información que le daba Suigetsu—Mierda—Bufó, ese imbécil debía estarse cuidando más al enterarse de su fuga y el maldito de Obito era un buen elemento de seguridad, sopesó; _"¿Dónde diablos pasaste la noche? Porque con Karin no fue_ ", rodó sus negros ojos al escucharlo y le colgó.

Hinata había terminado de servir un plato y se lo acercó al moreno, ahora que lo pensaba estaba hambrienta hasta ese momento se disponía a comer, después de ese helado y era bastante tarde ya.

-Está aquí la cena—Informó, él se acercó sin mucho entusiasmo prestando atención en el sencillo platillo no fue demasiado agradable a su vista, era muy similar al de horas antes, pero le daría un poco de tiempo para que lo atendiera de la manera que esperaba además el otro que comió más temprano no había estado mal, una vez que viera a Kiba quizás comprendía realmente de lo que era capaz.

Hinata terminó de acomodar su ropa limpia y se dispuso a asear el departamento, Sasuke no la perdió de vista conforme se movía de aquí para allá sonrío con malicia jamás observó a una de sus conquistas hacer aquello por lo general eran chicas adineradas como él, logró captar cierta elegancia en la fémina al hacer sus deberes domésticos y eso lo excitaba, quería sentarla en esa pequeña mesa para dos personas pegada a su refrigerador casi frente a la isla y follarla.

Hinata paseaba con la aspiradora cuando él que se había recostado en el sillón decidió no esperar más, se levantó y la tomó del hombro dándole la vuelta para besarla apasionadamente, acto en el cual la ojiluna en un primer inicio forcejeó pero cuándo él mordió su adolorido labio inferior le proporcionó el acceso a su boca dejándolo recorrerla y empezando a acariciar la lengua intrusa en su boca, las respiraciones se agitaron y las manos masculinas fueron directo al trasero femenino y las femeninas se posaron en los pectorales, su intimidad comenzaba con esa deliciosa pero desesperante necesidad de él una de sus manos fue tomada llevándola directo a la hombría, palpó el bulto con desconfianza y casi de inmediato intentando retirarla incomoda pero Sasuke no se lo permitió volviéndola a regresarla solo con la fuerza necesaria buscando su placer emitiendo un gemido y guiándola para que lo frotara por encima del pantalón, acto que la peliazul consideró innecesario su pene ya se encontraba totalmente erguido, el azabache le besó el cuello y eso la hizo olvidar momentáneamente que ambas manos habían abandonado su trasero.

Sasuke soltó la mano de la ojiperla mientras liberaba su erección sabía que ella no lo haría, la tenía frente a él respirando entrecortadamente y excitada pero sabía que no lo iba a conseguir, no con la ahora represiva Hyuga tomando la iniciativa, sonrío ladinamente agarrando una de las manos de la peliazul llevándola hasta su verga, haciendo que la envolviera empezando a guiarla de arriba abajo en su longitud.

-Esto te gusta—Le afirmó al oído con voz envuelta en placer y cierta perversión— Sin poder controlarse más empujó levemente su pelvis hacia la mano ajena que comenzaba a acariciar su falo por sí sola, siendo consciente como la otra tomaba más participación dejando de ser un títere en la suya cuando la había unido a ese acto hace un instante, sentir la dureza del chico la hacía desear más, tenerlo en sus manos y ver como se ponía de acuerdo a los movimientos la hacía sentir como pocas veces segura, y con esta misma fue ella en esta ocasión quien le robaba un beso, uno apasionado, demandante, necesitado.

-Detente o me harás correrme— Habló ronco alejando la mano de la ojiluna pensando que de inexperta no tenía mucho.

La obligó a andar hacia esa mesa en la cual la visualizó gimiendo por su causa, rápidamente le sacó el pantalón y la braga metiéndose entre sus piernas, un trueno afuera era el causante de que la luz eléctrica desapareciera dejando que por un momento se dieran cuenta que hace unos minutos se había desatado una fuerte tormenta.

Sentir el miembro masculino cerca de su intimidad la hizo estremecerse, los besos abrasadores en su cuello la hacían olvidar y sus manos se posaron sin buscarlo nuevamente en los pectorales masculinos sin decidirse a acariciarlo aunque moría por hacerlo, Hinata quería que sus manos desabotonaran esa segura costosa camisa y quitarla, arrojarla por ahí y tocar la piel caliente del hombre frente a ella pero su cordura le decía que no participara en ese juego... pero el deseo fue más y no pudo seguir resistiéndose comenzó con su labor mientras sentía como él seguía acercando su miembro sobándose contra su sexo, lo escuchó jadear cuando sus pequeñas manos lograron su cometido quitándole la camisa, otra vez la hombría separaba sus labios mayores vaginales, suspiró buscando la mirada oscura llena de lujuria y maldad que pudo observar en esa parcial oscuridad que los envolvía.

-Sasuke—Pronunció al sentir como las manos masculinas acariciaban sus piernas obligándola a abrirlas mucho más para que él se acomodara como deseaba, y ahí estaba de nueva cuenta esa sensación de apertura, sintiéndolo adentrarse a ella, apretó sus manos sobre los brazos masculinos jadeante y temerosa por la conducta del moreno que se adentró con brusquedad y su cuerpo resentido por la actividad de la mañana y noche anterior protestó haciéndola emitir un gritito adolorido, jaló aire, y no pudo ser consciente de cómo sus manos habían llegado a la espalda masculina encajando sus uñas ahí, sus ojos se aguaron cuando lo sintió retirarse enseguida y volviendo a entrar robándole el aliento.

-Me duele—Ya no creía que su frase tuviera eficacia pero no quería que continuara, su cuerpo lo deseaba pero lo cierto es que no podía recibirlo.

-Sólo es un rato, no te muevas deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre—Dijo ronco denotando su placer y tratando de detenerla puesto que era evidente que quería quitárselo de encima—Esto es verdaderamente delicioso Hinata...

-Me duele—Volvió a protestar con los ojos aguosos intentando sacarlo y posando sus manos en los hombros masculinos tratando de empujarlo.

-Eso es culpa mía, pero después de la mía cualquiera te entra—No supo cómo sentirse ante ese comentario, sólo negó contrariada y después su cuerpo se movió solo...

La bofetada que acertó hizo que el moreno girara su cabeza incrementando su deseo, pero al verla descompuesta más que por el dolor físico por algo que no pudo entender lo mantuvo aún inmóvil.

-Eres un...—Hinata no pudo decir nada y él sonrío divertido bajando a la oreja de la chica.

-¿Así que te ofendió lo que dije?

-Quítate de encima—La Hyuga ordenó más decidida, él negó con la cabeza.

-Antes tú y yo nos vamos a divertir.

-No quiero—Refutó.

-Vamos querida gatita siempre dices eso y terminas teniendo buenos orgasmos—Dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella de manera delicada besándole el cuello, sintiendo pequeños puñetazos en su pecho provenientes de su amante—Te mueves bastante bien—Se burló al sentir como en sus intentos de liberarse hacía más placentero el acto y lo cierto es que todo el forcejeo y palabras comenzaban a hacerle a ella más satisfactoria la penetración—¿Sabes que desde que escuche tu voz en el hospital, sin poder verte te imaginé gimiendo bajo mío? ¿En posiciones bastantes humillantes para ti? Verte fue más caliente... aunque cuando me acunaste en tu pecho aquella vez en la tina, todo ese deseo guardado despertó... y ahora sólo quiero sentirlo... vamos Hinata tú también gózalo ¿o ya cambiaste de parecer? Estas tan mojadita recibiéndome quizás en contra de tu voluntad pero te gusta y eso no me lo puedes negar... no seas tan romántica y absurda... yo estoy para saciarte.

Hinata observó los profundos ojos negros al escucharlo hablar y odiaba que con todo lo que decía su intimidad vibraba más, sus manos tenían unos segundos que habían cesado en su cometido de alejarlo ahora sólo estaban posadas ahí, y su interior disfrutando de las embestidas lentas que le daba robándole el aire, su respiración agitada y sus cuerpos muy juntos despertando aún más el deseo de ambos aunque ella tuviera aún puesta la blusa y su cabeza llena de contradicciones.

Después de un rato la hizo levantarse y que se recargara sus manos en la mesa inclinándola hacia delante, se puso detrás de ella y volvió a penetrarla aunque esta vez mucho más energético tomó sus caderas con fuerza mientras entraba enérgicamente y lo más profundo que podía, Hinata gemía al sentirlo adentrarse con rudeza y su interior lo acogía sintiéndose tan receptiva y necesitada de tenerlo dentro, la energía se liberó escuchó a lo lejos una pequeña burla del moreno al sentir su orgasmo continuando arremetiendo en su interior sin piedad, sus piernas le temblaban disfrutando ese delicioso placer de la liberación incrementándose aún más por las certeras estocadas que después de algunos minutos tocó nuevamente ese punto, pasándolo de largo llegando a su cérvix con dureza soltando su semilla haciéndola nuevamente convulsionar de placer.

Los besos del moreno fueron haciéndose presentes, besaba delicadamente su cuello, sus besos eran húmedos para después soplar esa zona con saliva despertando sus fibras nerviosas, abrió sus orbes lunas soltando el aire buscando verlo pero sin conseguirlo, se sentía sin fuerzas dándose cuenta que su cuerpo estaba recargado en la mesa completamente y sus piernas de alguna manera extraña sostenían una mínima parte de su peso y él sostenía la otra parte en ese agarre posesivo en su cintura.

-¿Qué pretendes conmigo?—Susurró su pregunta no entendiendo del todo lo que él quería, anhelando aclararlo de una vez— ¿Seré una muñeca que tomaras cuando tengas ganas?—Preguntó quedamente derramando una lágrima que pasó desapercibida por el Uchiha.

-No, tú eres mi pequeña gatita y sólo te daré tus buenos mimos.

-¿Y después? ... cuando te canses—Expuso contrariada porque en algún momento eso sucedería ¿le haría daño?

Sasuke pensó aquella pregunta "¿cansarme de ella?" No era que pareciera factible, por dios la había cogido demasiadas veces para ser un sexo ocasional y estaba obligándola a que aceptara ser algo así como su sumisa sexual, podía entender a qué se refería aún sin conocer del todo sus alcances, quizás hubiera sido mejor que no le mencionara lo de Kiba, antes era mucho más accesible con él.

-¿Me sacrificaras, regalaras o simplemente me abandonaras en un parque? –Cuestionó prestándose al juego del moreno, los besos en su cuello se habían detenido... "¿Matarla?" Aunque en cierto momento le molesto por administrarle los medicamentos, lo cierto es que no la odiaba, tampoco tenía afecto por ella pero era alguien que consideraba como suyo y que quería seguir conservando no sabía cuánto tiempo ni para qué, y dársela a alguien más o dejarla en libertad tampoco era algo que veía posible.

-Supongo que darte un balazo en la cabeza sería una buena opción, pero hay veces donde soy bastante egoísta y después de ser mi gatita no quiero que nadie más te pruebe—Hinata tembló al escucharlo y el rostro del Uchiha se tensó.

La puerta de Hinata fue aporreada mientras ambos escuchaban un enérgico "Hina, tu amor está aquí", la peliazul se sobresaltó elevándose casi enseguida obligando al Uchiha a erguirse.

 **Sé que el capítulo fue bastante fuerte, sólo intentó plantear que Hina pasó de un amor tierno y hasta cierta manera primer amor a uno más "adulto", quiere a Naruto pero se ha enamorado de Sasuke aunque sea un amor tóxico, sobre él quiero que me perdonen es sólo que lo visualizo inteligente, y como tal sabe manejar sus fortalezas, ha notado que ella se siente atraída por él y es manipulador y egoísta por eso solo piensa en él y no le importa utilizar a las personas (creo que se ve poquito con la relación que mantiene con sus amigos aunque ellos tampoco están apoyándolo solo porque sí, no lo aborde pero es obvio que recibirán algo a cambio, dinero en este caso)... Prometo que en cierto punto esto se va a mejorar.**

 **Jaja una nena sugirió que subiera dos capítulos, por hoy solo será uno pero larguito... nos vemos pronto!**


	8. Dudas

**ADVERTENCIA**

 **El siguiente capítulo contiene lemmon :D (pero comparado con el anterior nada que ver xD)**

La situación que comenzaba a ponerse tensa por la conversación que había iniciado la peliazul, se tornó aún más tras escucharse la voz del Uzumaki en la puerta principal.

-No irás a ningún lado te quedaras lo que resta del fin conmigo, así que invéntate una excusa para que se largue de aquí, tienes 5 minutos sino te vas a abstener a las consecuencias—Sasuke le advirtió rompiendo su unión para dirigirse a la habitación.

Hinata torpemente se colocó el pantalón escondiendo su ropa interior y la camisa del moreno en el bote de basura que le quedaba sumamente cerca, respiró tratando de calmarse para ocultar su agitación y estado emocional al abrir la puerta.

-Tardaste mucho—El rubio pretendió entrar pero ella se lo impidió poniéndose frente a él, sintiendo el miedo correr por sus venas.

-¿Sabes? siento mucho no haberte llamado pero no me siento bien me quedare aquí— Habló atropelladamente conforme la idea se formó en su mente encontrándola como una excusa medianamente creíble.

-Entonces puedo cuidarte, estas muy roja ¿tienes fiebre?— Cuestionó poniendo una de sus manos en su sudada frente, la peliazul se alejó de inmediato rompiendo el contacto— ¿Puedes respirar bien? Te siento agitada.

-Estoy bien—Respondió desesperada porque ya se marchara—Sólo necesito descansar, lo siento nos vemos después—Dijo prácticamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara, Naruto estaba incrédulo y volvió a golpear la puerta.

-¡Hinata, déjame revisarte, quiero saber que te sucede!—La ojiluna recargada en la puerta pudo vislumbrar el rostro del Uchiha con una enorme sonrisa, era tan burlona que le provocó cierto asco al sentirse una mujer ruin.

-Naruto, solo necesito dormir tengo una infección de vías urinarias ya estoy tomando medicación—Mintió, estando segura que él desistiría de su oferta.

-Oh, ya comprendo—El rubio puso cierta cara de compasión tras escucharla—Si necesitas algo sólo llámame, vendré enseguida.

-Gracias—Agradeció con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se sentía culpable, tenía afecto por el ojiazul, si lo tenía pero sabía bien que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada del Uchiha y que lo que sentía por el azabache era más grande de lo que profesaba por el rubio y de algo estaba segura él no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo.

Sasuke observó la escena con cierta molestia, no entendía el actuar de la joven ahora parecía querer ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente mientras minutos antes había tenido dos buenos orgasmos, eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar miró el lugar en búsqueda de su camisa pero al no encontrarla caminó hacia la puerta prácticamente la tomó del brazo orillándola bruscamente y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Hinata se sentó en su mullido sillón, ahí lo tenía nuevamente él se iba sin decir nada...

El domingo llegó, Naruto fue a visitarla y en esa visita sólo podía estar pendiente del miedo que la invadía al imaginar que Sasuke volviera y lo encontrara ahí "¿se molestará?" En cierto momento se dio cuenta que ella debería estar más preocupada porque el ojiazul los descubriera, ¿qué explicación daría en tal caso? ¿Qué ocurriría con ella? ¿Con Sasuke? Sabía que en algún momento caería en un shock nervioso ante tanta presión.

-Naruto, ya no deberíamos seguir con esto—susurró tomando su decisión.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó alarmado y estupefacto.

-Es sólo que tú y yo... ya no funciona—Agregó como explicación sin poder evitar que sus ojos lunas se humedecieran.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? El viernes la pasamos muy bien ¿qué te está pasando?—Todo eso la hacía sentir más culpable.

-Las cosas han cambiado... yo simplemente necesito estar sola.

-Dime las cosas de frente—Naruto ya no pudo mantenerse calmado sentía que aquello era una mentira— ¿Ya no me quieres?

Hinata le sonrío dulcemente incapaz de confesarse, confundiéndolo.

-No se trata de eso, es sólo que necesito espacio, necesito poner todo claro en mi vida.

-Hinata puedo darte tiempo, todo el que tú quieras pero no te dejare ir, eso entiéndelo... mira por ahora me voy porque todo esto se me hace absurdo pero olvida eso de terminar porque es algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo... al menos que me des un buen motivo—Se levantó del sillón y caminó directo hacia la puerta para sin voltear atrás salir, aunque visiblemente alterado.

Pudo apreciar la molestia del rubio, sin embargo en cierta manera se sentía mejor esperando que él comprendiera que no volverían a estar juntos, él no lo sabía pero todo había cambiado, ella le fue infiel, se acostó con otro hombre ningún varón perdonaría aquello por más bondadoso que fuera o amor proclamara.

El día lunes no fue mejor, cuando llegó al hospital se enteró que Kiba se encontraba hospitalizado con altas probabilidades de quedar paralitico... no tuvo la valentía de ir a verlo al sentirse responsable, de esta forma pudo enlazar la llamada que Sasuke tuvo y le quedaba claro que él autor había sido él, pero si ella no hubiera cambiado la medicación del Uchiha, el Inuzuka se encontraría bien y ese pensamiento la atormentaba.

Los días transcurrieron Naruto la buscaba constantemente en el trabajo y la peliazul ya no sabía qué hacer para alejarlo, porque lo cierto es que necesitaba más que nunca afecto, se encontraba vulnerable, quería sentirse protegida empezaba a cavilar cambiarse de departamento quizás así Sasuke no la buscara si es que volvía hacerlo, eso podía ser el primer paso de sus decisiones para arreglar su vida, por fin había tenido parcialmente el tiempo que pidió a solas para encontrar soluciones, pero a lo mucho que había llegado era a esa mudarse, todo lo referente al moreno le impedía pensar o realmente se negaba a hacerlo.

El jueves estaba totalmente agotada mental y emocionalmente, así que por la tarde al llegar a su hogar apenas y cenó un poco de cereal se quedó dormida en su sillón sin proponérselo, sus orbes lunas se abrieron cuando la puerta de su casa fue golpeada violentamente, la oscuridad del lugar la desubicó por un momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en su sala sin pensarlo se dirigió a abrir para encontrarse al causante de todos sus problemas con una mano en el marco de la puerta, su cara inclinada, vistiendo un traje negro a la medida, una camisa azul marino, una corbata gris mal puesta.

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura posesivamente con su mano libre, buscando sus labios. Él no había tenido una mejor semana tenía demasiados problemas buscando alguna manera de acorralar a Madara pero nada era sencillo, no cuando se pierde el poder, el dinero y actúas desde las sombras.

-Sasuke –Susurró cuando logró romper ese beso, él se introdujo y ella tuvo que cerrar la puerta, estaba molesta porque él hacía daño a las personas y aquello era de cierta manera su culpa al haberlo dejado escapar cuando por error lo llevó a su casa— ¿Cómo puedes estar como si nada? ¿Después de lo que le hiciste a Kiba? ¿A quiénes más vas a lastimar? No debí sacarte nunca de ese estado todo esto es mi culpa— Él ladeó la cabeza estaba estresado y quería relajarse de la mejor manera, entre las piernas de esa chica.

-Eso no es tu culpa, ese estúpido perro debió escucharte cuando le decías que me tratara bien, él no era más que un gato no tenía por qué juzgar mis actos... todos aquellos de mi lista fue porque me hicieron algo, ellos se pusieron ahí—Hinata lo miró asombrada, su forma de hablar como siempre era tan fría, ella salvaba vidas y él estaba ansioso por quitarlas—Ahora ven gatita—Le dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha y con su dedo índice y medio le indicaba que acercara, ella lo observó con coraje—Tu amo quiere mimarte, Hinata negó con la cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás topando con la puerta—No estoy de humor, así que ven ahora o atente a las consecuencias.

La ojiluna se quedó un momento paralizada, suficiente para que él logrará llegar hasta ahí y tomarla de la cintura con brusquedad, la peliazul intentó alejarlo tomándolo de sus brazos volteó a verlo hacia arriba notando que el rostro del Uchiha denotaba su molestia e incluso su lujuria, se pasmó al enfocarlo dejando de luchar, él rápidamente le tomó con su mano derecha la nuca para besarla salvajemente y la mano izquierda se fue a posar a uno de los grandes montes apretujándolo bruscamente, Hinata llevó su mano a aquella que le acariciaba el pecho queriendo cortar esa dolorosa caricia pero ante la fuerza del moreno no obtuvo ningún resultado.

-Me estás lastimando—Se quejó entre los labios del azabache mientras seguía intentando librarse de esa mano.

-Te lo ganaste—Le respondió yendo a su cuello para succionarlo con fuerza, ella se estremeció aún ante la brusquedad las aspiraciones la provocaban, pronto ambas manos masculinas estuvieron por encima de la filipina apretando sus senos con fuerza, cerró sus orbes opalinas pensando qué hacer, al parecer él estaba decidido a hacerlo lastimándola... se mordió el labio indecisa dejando que una "loca idea" viniera a ella.

Empezó a llevar su mano derecha hacia abajo buscando la hombría del moreno, su idea fue darle algún golpe segura que con eso podría quitárselo de encima, pero tras localizar el miembro del moreno, sentir la dureza que ya se apreciaba y aquel gruñido que soltó tras su leve tocamiento, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, fue más fácil empezar a acariciarlo escuchándolo jadear en su oído disfrutando ese premio y cómo le apretaba sus senos.

Hinata sólo quiso más, así que de alguna manera se las ingenió para meter sus manos entre las ropas y tocarlo, enrolló sus delgados y suaves dedos en lo ancho del erecto pene tratando de encerrarlo para posteriormente comenzar a moverse a lo largo, Sasuke volvió a gruñir conforme sentía las traviesas caricias, soltó los pechos para bajar el cierre de la filipina quitándosela dejando que cayera al suelo, desabrochó el sostén descubriendo los montes para meter uno en su boca y comenzar a succionar de el y en su otra mano aprisionó entre el dedo índice y pulgar el rosado pezón, después de un rato la guío hasta el sillón donde se sentó no sin antes abrirse el pantalón liberando su erección, la ojiluna se puso entre sus piernas hincándose en el suelo intuyendo lo que deseaba así que se acercó lentamente mientras observaba el pene con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Sasuke observó la escena con deseo, verla contraer sus labios mientras se acercaba a su cabeza para depositar los labios en la punta de su glande formando un delicado beso le robó un maldito gruñido, estaba tan caliente que empezó a lubricarse y ella lamió gota a gota su líquido preseminal, empezando a introducir el glande en su boca succionando delicadamente, el Uchiha apretó sus manos cerrando los ojos ya no quería ver su verga empezar a desaparecer en esa boquita, de otra forma se correría.

Después de juguetear un rato empezó a lamer y acariciar el largo cuidadosamente, de igual manera se aseguró de brindar con sus manos atenciones a los testículos, posteriormente comenzó a introducir más que el glande con succiones y lamidas en su camino, la respiración del moreno se agitó notablemente mientras se perdía en el limbo del placer, tras un gemido se corrió en la boca de la peliazul, la imagen que se encontró al abrir sus orbes oscuras volvió a excitarlo, en las comisuras de los labios femeninos podía verse rastros de su semen al haber escapado, sin pensarlo se inclinó para besarla y probar en sus dulces labios su propio sabor.

-¿Así que quieres que te perdone?—Le dijo tras soltarla pero manteniéndose inclinado viéndola fijamente, podía ver las pupilas en esos ojos lunas dilatadas, podía percibir que ella había disfrutado tanto esa mamada al igual que él, sin pensarlo ella asintió dominada por el rostro que veía frente a ella, Sasuke lucía tan satisfecho con un eje de diversión que la cautivó— Quizás lo haga.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó embelesada, él lucía tan apuesto, en su cabeza rondaba el pensamiento de que fuera lo que tuviera en mente cediera, si él se quedaba a su lado ella intentaría ayudarlo a salir de todo ese rencor a recuperar su salud, el Uchiha arqueó una ceja apreciando el angelical rostro que tenía frente desviándose un poco para observar sus pechos, comenzando a acariciarlos.

-Ven—Le dijo y la motivó a sentarse sobre él, quedando frente a frente, acarició la espalda femenina lentamente, Hinata se arqueó por lo sensible que se encontraba—Debiste quitarte este pantalón—Dijo en un ronroneo mientras seguía en su tarea de provocarla con la yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Has tomado tus medicamentos?—No pudo evitar preguntárselo, él dibujó una sonrisa ladina al escucharla.

-Quítate el pantalón—Le ordenó ignorando la pregunta soltándola, ella lo observó inconforme, pero el azabache la empujó delicadamente obligándola a ponerse en pie al verla aún estática él mismo desabotonó el pantalón para bajarlo a media pierna juntó con la braga blanca, se levantó abruptamente y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa al verlo hacerlo la peliazul cedió terminando la tarea que le fue encomendada.

Unas vez que ambos quedaron desnudos Sasuke se sentó llevándola con él volviendo a ponerla encima suyo, ambas respiraciones volvieron a agitarse al sentir el contacto de su piel desnuda, las manos femeninas se posaron en el pecho masculino, él la besó tomándola por la cintura acercando aún más los cuerpos pudiendo sentir los grandes montes contra su piel, eso le gustaba nunca estuvo con alguien con esa anatomía, ella, ella le gustaba de alguna enferma manera.

Y ella por su parte sentirse en los brazos del Uchiha la estaba haciendo olvidar, quizás por lo denso de la situación, lo excitada que se encontraba y porque él le gustaba demasiado, así que rompió el beso para besarle el cuello sus besos eran dulces muy diferentes a los que él solía depositar en el suyo sin embargo sentía como él los disfrutaba empezó a mover sus manos por el torso desnudo repartiendo caricias tímidas.

Sus cuerpos se movían solos buscando la unión, las caricias subían de intensidad y el Uchiha levantó las caderas femeninas lo suficiente para poder clavarla en su dureza ambos gimieron Hinata empezó a moverse tímidamente mientras él jadeaba apreciándola, viendo ese cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco, tenerla ahí tomándolo era justo lo necesitaba, de un solo movimiento tomó la nuca femenina para atraerla y besarla bruscamente cambiado el ritmo de la entrega comenzando a participar encajándose aún más adentro, acelerando el ritmo, la intensidad provocando más gemidos femeninos y comenzando a gruñir para intentar no gemir.

-No te vayas a correr... dentro—Le susurró en el oído al darse cuenta vagamente que pronto se culminaría esa entrega.

-¿Por qué?—Sasuke cuestionó con voz ronca y notable molestia.

-He abusado de las postdays, sólo no lo hagas buscaré algún método—Le dijo entre jadeos, escuchó como gruñía no conforme, pero siguió embistiéndola, Hinata sentía cómo su interior se revolucionaba indicando el inicio de su orgasmo empezó a jadear descontrolada, necesitada de esa liberación y de la nada Sasuke la tomó de la cintura elevándola lanzó un gruñido, confundida volteó a verlo dándose cuenta que acaba de correrse, la soltó dejándola sentar en su húmedo regazo, para recuperar la tranquilidad de sus cuerpos.

Hinata se recargo en su hombro buscando controlarse llevó sus delgados brazos al cuello para abrazarlo, ambos sentían cómo poco a poco se normalizaban, sin pensarlo mucho la ojiluna empezó a besarle la mejilla delicadamente. El Uchiha se levantó tomándola por las nalgas para llevarla con él, ella afianzó su agarre en su cuello y sus piernas apretándolas a las caderas masculinas para ayudarlo y al mismo tiempo sentirse más segura, apenas llegaron a la habitación la recostó al centro de la cama poniéndose entre las piernas femeninas volviendo a besarla apasionadamente.

La peliazul pudo sentir la erección volver a erguirse en su entrada y al poco fue obligada nuevamente a abrirse ante él, aunque esta vez fue mucho más enérgico y no conformándose con eso en cierto momento levantó las piernas de la chica para que las pegara a sus pechos buscando aún más profundidad, Hinata estaba demasiado sensible así que al poco de esta nueva posición tuvo su orgasmo siendo invadida por él que aún no estaba conforme, moviéndose en su interior tocando fondo haciéndola gemir e incluso por momentos gritar extasiada, ella no podía creerlo al darse cuenta que estaba por llegar a su segundo orgasmo, su cuerpo temblaba por el placer y su interior convulsionó finalmente entregándole sus últimas energías, Sasuke gimió al sentir como lo apretaba, bufó contrariado al darse cuenta que comenzaba a vaciarse salió lo más rápido posible para terminar de esparcir su semilla en el plano vientre femenino.

Abrió sus orbes oscuras, por la luz del sol ya debía ser tarde pero se sentía relajado por fin había dormido suficiente, luego se dio cuenta que Hinata lo abrazaba con una mano y una de sus piernas, la observó plácidamente dormida y gruñó pensando si debía confesarle que no había salido del todo a tiempo la última vez, "no tiene por qué pasar nada" se dijo a sí mismo, tomó la mano femenina alejándola de su torso y sentándose para liberarse de la pierna, ella abrió sus orbes ensoñada y hasta un tanto asustada, lo miró y coloreó sus mejillas jalando la sábana intentando cubrir su cuerpo, un momento después brincó fuera de la cama.

-Dios, ya no llegué—Se quejó.

-¿A dónde?—Sasuke cuestionó seco.

-A la clínica—Respondió en un susurro yendo a su pequeño closet tomando un blusón largo para vestirse, él había olvidado que ella debía ir a trabajar pero como lo hicieron por un par de veces la cansó de más, eso pensó, sin saber que también influyó el estrés emocional con el cual cargaba la Hyuga—Dios ¿cómo fue a pasar?

Cuestionó mientras corría a la sala a buscar su bolso encontrando su celular descargado, "por eso no escuché la alarma" concluyó. Sasuke miró con desgana como sus manos comenzaban a temblar indicador de que su cuerpo empezaba a resentir la falta de medicación, Hinata observó eso de reojo y sonrió llevando su bolso con ella, se sentó a su lado y la vio sacar un frasco y una jeringa.

-¿Qué diablos es?

-Lo robe—Confesó—Pensé que quizás podría necesitarlo si volvías—Dijo preparando la jeringa para después de realizar la limpieza en el brazo del chico encajar la aguja e inyectar el medicamento.

Tomó el cable y conectó su celular aún sentada a su lado viendo lentamente como el aparato cobraba vida, y minutos después le llegaban mensajes y notificaciones de llamadas perdidas, hizo una mueca de contrariedad y después con pesar le escribió un mensaje a la jefa de enfermeras disculpándose por no asistir al trabajo comunicándole que se encontraba bien pero que tuvo un contratiempo, Sasuke observó con cierto interés, descubriendo que había demasiados mensajes del rubio que ella no abrió, simplemente le envió otro donde decía que se encontraba bien, se disponía a dejar el celular en el buró cuando sonó, él le hablaba.

-Hola—Hinata respondió siendo consciente que no podía huir de aquello sino empeoraría las cosas.

-Hinata, me tenías preocupado ¿qué pasó?—Cuestionó desde el otro lado del aparato, Sasuke comenzó a tronar los huesos de su cuello en una manía matutina.

-Estoy bien, lo siento... me quede dormida—Confesó.

-Has estado muy estresada Hinata, necesitas darte un descanso.

-Si, seguro este fin me ayudara, gracias por preocuparte—Dijo antes de colgarle.

-Te estás portando muy mal gatita, tu amo ya te dijo que no le agrada que te entiendas con él—Sasuke dijo sin verla.

-Es complicado—Respondió ausente—Quiere una explicación para alejarse y soy una cobarde para dársela le reveló ausente, apretando el móvil entre sus manos.

Sasuke sonrió y volteó a verla, notando que se encontraba atenta a sus piernas.

-Se cansará—Le señaló tomándola por el mentón mirándola fijamente— Ayer estuviste muy bien, ven acá—Dijo tras sin darle muchas opciones jalarla hacía él haciéndola encajar casi al instante en su erección.

Hinata se quejó al no estar lubricada, pero él la movía fácilmente sobre su hombría y ella terminó cediendo comenzando a sentir el placer aunque no alcanzando la cúspide él volvía a sacarla para correrse.

-Mierda—Se quejó.

-¿Sucede algo?—Le interrogó sin aliento al verlo afectado.

-No puedo durar como antes, me cuesta ¿por qué?—Soltó con duda, estando seguro que no se debía a lo caliente o necesitado que se encontraba, Hinata frunció el ceño al comprender que podía deberse a un efecto adverso de la desintoxicación.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Sondeó.

-A lo que acaba de pasar—Dijo molesto y aunque lo ocultó, apenado.

-¿Te cuesta mantenerlo?—Respondió insegura y no pudiendo ser del todo clara.

-Duro mucho más—Se quejó él indignado, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Creo que duras lo suficiente—Respondió dulce, sin prestarle atención después de todo no siempre era así y seguro se debía a todo el proceso que el organismo del azabache estaba atravesando.

-Este no soy yo—Volvió a quejarse como niño pequeño.

-Quizás la medicación, Sasuke—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin querer agobiarlo—Hay muchas cosas que interfieren en la duración... Por la noche duraste mucho, incluso estaba cansada—Dijo sin pensarlo pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas ya que aquella reflexión la hizo darse cuenta que efectivamente era un efecto adverso, él sonrío altanero.

-Entonces cuando me encuentre bien no me duraras nada, porque esto no se compara—Hinata volteó a verlo mientras se sonrojaba más, él sonrío ladinamente antes de darle un beso y ella solo tenía en mente aquello que le dijo porque de alguna manera la estaba metiendo en su vida a largo plazo, su pecho sintió una calidez que sabía que no era adecuada, porque lo adecuado era alejarlo, no dejar que jugara con ella, que solo la buscara para satisfacerse pero la necesidad de él era la misma que la hacían aceptar esas migajas.

 **Fue cortito pero en un par de días veran la continuación, saludos.**


	9. EL YO

ADVERTENCIA  
 **Este capítulo contiene violencia entre pareja, lemmon fuerte, sexo no consentido, dominación, lenguaje vulgar... etc, cinco palabras ES MUY FUERTE E INTENSO, lo siento, salió otro D: ... puede herir tu susceptibilidad si las temáticas de arriba no te agradan, será mejor que no lo leas (Y no bromeo).**

 **Si pueden escuchen mientras leen fe de Paty cantu, verte de será pánico... me han servido de mucha inspiración para esta historia... wiii... o siento estoy emocionada, espero que amen el capitulo tanto como yo..**

-Me importa una mierda, quiero resultados... Estoy bien maldita sea, Kabuto sabe qué mierda me mete pero es más que obvio que solo experimenta conmigo— Hinata observaba al Uchiha cerca a la ventana de su sala, por su voz era más que obvio que aquella llamada volvía a ponerlo de mal humor, todo el fin de semana el celular del moreno había estado sonando y siempre que respondía pasaba largos minutos en él y su humor se ponía más incontrolable, más obscuro y aquello repercutía en su apetito sexual haciéndolo más insaciable.  
Era domingo por la tarde e Hinata también había tenido que responder algunos mensajes a Naruto que había insistido todo el fin de semana para que salieran, sonrió al recordar que para responder esos mensajes se metía al baño por alguna razón no deseaba ser la causante de ese mal humor del Uchiha, no después de que ambos la hubieran pasado tan bien esos días, él había sido más amable, menos cruel; además era mucho más sencillo de esta manera y se evitaba uno que otro inconveniente.  
-¿Todo bien?—Se atrevió a cuestionar aunque dudosa, apenas unos segundos antes él había finalizado la llamada, Sasuke se giró y la encontró sentada en ese mullido sillón rodó los ojos queriendo olvidar que sus hombres no le estaban dando los resultados que deseaba y volvió a mirar hacia la calle. Hinata mordió su labio inferior, el Uchiha era un hombre tan complicado, sus constantes cambios de humor la dejaban agotada aunque también lo adjudicaba a la medicación y al proceso al cual enfrentaba así que intentaba no tomarlos demasiado en cuenta.  
Aún no creía del todo haber pasado su fin de semana junto a él, su corazón latió con fuerza si bien había sido una constante montaña rusa por sus cambios de humor, prefería guardar los buenos momentos dentro de esas paredes puesto que no habían salido en lo absoluto, se levantó con pereza y se dirigió a su habitación para planchar sus uniformes recién lavados, los colocó en los ganchos uno a uno y finalmente salió la ropa del moreno, sonrió y sin poder evitarlo la olió aún conservaba cierta fragancia varonil.  
-Pervertida—Dio un brinquito tras escucharlo y sin poder evitarlo se puso completamente roja aún con la camisa azul marino en sus manos–Ya veo porque guardaste esta ropa—Dijo al hacer hincapié en lo vestía— Hinata negó avergonzada.  
-Ese pants se encuentra en perfecto estado ¿cómo iba a tirarlo?—Replicó confundida.  
-No des pretextos estaba asqueroso, y es normal que mi gatita busque las pertenencias de su amo para tranquilizarse—La ojiperla negó aún avergonzada —¿No es mejor que me huelas a mí?—Interrogó el azabache tras tomarla de la cintura y acercarse a ella, la peliazul mordió su labio inferior contrariada mientras inhalaba el olor natural del azabache, apenas perceptible pero adictivo.  
-Sasuke, sólo falta tu ropa la planchare rápido— Expresó tratando de escapar del agarre del moreno, él sonrío ladinamente.  
-No siempre que te toque es para copular—Explicó aún divertido de haber comprendido los pensamientos de la peliazul que nuevamente se sonrojaba—Aunque sin duda alguna siempre se antoja, sobre todo cuando estas excitada—Ella cerró sus orbes con fuerza sumamente avergonzada ¿cuándo las cosas cambiaron tanto? Ese hombre podía leer sus pensamientos, su cuerpo...—Has tu trabajo tengo hambre... de comida—Aclaró aún divertido, evitando su mirada sólo asintió.

Iban a dar las doce, sintió el temblor en el cuerpo femenino presa del cansancio, su respiración era tan agitada y su fleco se encontraba pegado a su frente completamente mojado por el sudor, no podía ver sus ojos lunas puesto que los tenía cerrados denotando su cansancio, sonrió con malicia al verla así optando por dejarla dormir, hace tiempo que la había liberado de su peso recostándose a su lado, miró con molestia su celular encontrándose unos mensajes y llamadas perdidas, se levantó para ir a la sala y marcar el número que más le había marcado en las últimas horas.  
-Juugo—Lo nombró cuando este le respondió.  
-Te había estado marcando ¿por qué no respondías?  
-Estaba ocupado—Sasuke dijo mirando por la ventana, la calle se encontraba solitaria solo iluminada por los faroles.  
—Si claro ¿sigues con la enfermera?—Debatió con sarcasmo.  
-Hmmph— Soltó queriendo cortar ese tema—¿Para qué me querías?  
-¿Qué planeas con ella?—Sasuke reflexionó la pregunta—Para una simple calentura siempre vuelves a ella, pudiendo tirarte a otras.  
-¿Vas a decirme algo importante?— Preguntó fastidiado, él tampoco tenía una idea de porque siempre volvía a la ojiluna, no tenía una puta idea de porque se quedó todos esos días ahí metido, porque si bien tuvieron mucho sexo tampoco se la pasaron pegados.  
-No olvides tu objetivo—Dijo el chico mientras sabía que su amigo estaba demasiado interesado en la peliazul—Sasori me marcó porque no le respondías y me dijo que Madara ha reforzado su seguridad, el trabajador que se ha infiltrado en la empresa pudo averiguar que se encuentra nervioso tras tu fuga del psiquiátrico, sabe que tarde o temprano irás por él y eso lo está haciendo entrar en paranoia.  
-Que se vuelva loco el cabrón, le cobrare todo el sufrimiento de mi familia—Sasuke sentenció.  
-Tengo una idea, mándale ciertos mensajes que pueda identificar, eso lo volverá loco no sabrá de donde cuidarse.  
-Entiendo –Dijo tras pensarlo un poco—Me coordinaré con Sasori o Pain para llevarlo a cabo.  
-Y ya aléjate de esa enfermera puede ser un problema, búscate otra para coger—Sasuke escuchó la instrucción y por alguna razón esbozó una sonrisa ladina.  
-No se te olvide que el Uzumaki aún me las debe.  
-También el Yamanaka, después de todo fue quién te refundió ahí—Sasuke chasqueó la lengua— ¿Entonces la vas a usar para vengarte del Uzumaki?  
-No tengo una puta idea—Confesó, haciendo que Juugo sonriera sin emitir sonido alguno—Pero de algo va a servirme—Dijo dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos hacia ese rubio.  
-Podemos encontrar otra manera porque vas a complicar todo, tienes que alejarte de ella y dejarle cerrada la boca.  
-Juugo, déjalo así ya pensaré que hacer si hay que matarla lo haremos... voy a tu casa ahora—Anunció—Quiero que Suigetsu esté ahí.

La mañana se hizo presente y el sonido de su alarma la hizo despertar buscó el aparato para recuperar el silencio y de inmediato a su acompañante encontrando el lugar vacío a su lado.  
-¿Sasuke?—Lo llamó poniéndose de pie, no hubo necesidad de buscarlo lo supo al no ver la ropa del moreno sobre el burro de planchar, él se volvía a ir, recogió el pants del suelo junto al bóxer llevándolos al cesto de la ropa sucia, sería un mal inicio de semana.

-¿Hinata?—Naruto la llamó en el comedor del sanatorio, ya era miércoles y había logrado evadirlo pero ese día no corría con esa suerte— Te has escapado, si no te conociera pensaría que te escondes de mí—Hinata tosió tratando de sacar el sorbo que té que intentó infiltrarse en sus pulmones tras el comentario del Uzumaki.  
-Hola Naruto—Lo saludó apenas se hubo recuperado.  
-¿Cómo estás? Aún no me das la explicación ¿cómo pudiste quedarte dormida el viernes pasado?—Ella encogió los hombros.  
-Sólo pasó—Dijo con cierta nostalgia, pensando en la razón y cómo nuevamente él había desaparecido, Naruto analizó su expresión algo le sucedía pero no podía entender qué.  
-¿Sabes que Kiba el camillero está en riesgo de quedarse paralitico? Necesita una costosa cirugía—Las orbes platas lo miraron aterrorizadas, jaló aire sintiéndose sumamente culpable— ¿Estás bien?—Naruto le cuestionó a percatarse como se había puesto totalmente blanca.  
-Si—Dijo en un susurro nada convincente.  
-Hinata, vamos a seguir lo nuestro estoy cansado de estar sin ti—Ella negó sin verlo.  
-No puedo—Respondió, ingeniándoselas para huir del lugar mientras el rubio se quedaba estupefacto, estaba seguro que la peliazul diría que sí.  
Hinata llegó a su casa horas más tarde, estaba agotada era media semana y el estrés emocional volvía a aplastarla apenas hubo cerrado su puerta principal tentada a dejarse caer y romperse en llanto cuando enfocó al Uchiha sentado en su mullido sillón, volvía a vestir formal un pantalón gris y una camisa negra arremangada a los codos y con una copa que dedujo por la botella en la mesita de centro debía ser whisky.  
-¡Te he dicho que no debes consumir alcohol!—Le reprendió y sin pensarlo le arrebató el vaso de las manos, él arqueó su ceja con obvia molesta – Tú te encuentras casi sedado, ¿no te expliqué ya que te hace el alcohol junto a los medicamentos?—Dijo frustrada arrojando el vaso al suelo escuchándose el sonido tras chocar con el piso haciéndose añicos.  
-¿Qué te pasa?—Sasuke habló con fastidió, "¿enserio qué te pasa?" Fue lo que pensó la ojiluna, todos los problemas que estaba causando y no sólo aquello, sino la revolución de sentimientos que le provocaba, se marchaba sin despedirse y volvía como si nada y hacía esa pregunta.  
-¡Kiba va a quedar paralitico!—Sacó con frustración— ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?  
-No—Negó observándola detenidamente, la chica quería echarse a llorar—Debió morir—Hinata lo miró incrédula por escucharlo tan tranquilo—Pero no está tan mal—Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que se estremeciera y que negara.  
-Pensé que estabas demasiado ofuscado para entenderlo... pero estás demasiado consciente de tus acciones, queriendo desquitarte con todo mundo cuando esa gente no tuvo culpa de lo que te sucedió.  
-¡Cállate!—Advirtió el azabache intentando mantener el control de sí mismo.  
-Quizás lo que pasó te lo buscaste—Hinata dijo aún molesta, sin embargo el Uchiha se levantó de prisa caminando hacia ella agarrándola del cuello siendo el causante del golpe en su nuca contra la madera de la puerta, la Hyuga cerró sus ojos por el dolor y aquella falta de aire que empezaba a hacer estragos.  
-Tú no sabes nada debiste morderte la lengua antes de soltar esas palabras, yo soy un cabrón en eso tienes razón ¿pero por qué mierda te crees mejor que yo? ¿Ya se te olvidó? Yo estoy aquí por tus acciones de otra manera seguiría postrado en esa cama, ¿muy buena? Piensas con las piernas igual que todas, ¿qué sabes tú de mí? No seas idiota...  
-Y-yo me equivoque—Logró articular con dificultad al encontrarse su cuello en las manos del Uchiha—Pero na-nada justifica t-us accion-es...  
-Cállate—Volvió a ordenar interrumpiéndola, apretando más sus manos en la garganta femenina, ella jaló aire asustada por la acción—No estoy loco, mi hermano mató a mi madre y padre porque un hijo de puta lo amenazó con matar a su hija si no lo hacía, de esa forma Itachi se quedaría con la empresa y así podría cedérsela una vez cometido eso supuestamente le regresaría a su hija... pero esa niña murió después de tres días de haber sido secuestrada, todo fue una maldita mentira... una que no pude saber hasta que logré dar con Itachi y enterarme de eso...—Su voz estuvo a punto de cortarse— y ese hijo de puta sabía bien que yo vengaría a mi familia, sabía lo que haría porque él mismo me metió tanta mierda en la cabeza, sólo aprovechó mi estúpido acto y fue tarde cuando me enteré de la verdad ya no pude hacer nada para arrancar de las garras de la muerte a mi hermano, yo mismo lo maté, ¿crees que quería matar a mi hermano? ¿Crees que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido la verdad? –Dijo tras golpearla nuevamente contra la puerta, los ojos de la ojiluna liberaron un par de lágrimas compasivas levantando sus manos para tocar las mejillas del moreno que viéndola palidecer y sus labios tornarse morados la soltó.  
La rabia que lo recorría no lo dejó pensar claramente, poco reparó en el estado de la chica a sus pies, sólo pensaba en Itachi, en esa sobrina que jamás conocería por las tontas formas que siempre quiso guardar su hermano queriendo lo mejor para todos pero finalmente hundiéndose a sí mismo, a su hija, a su familia, a él.  
Hinata cayó hincada en el suelo, tosiendo mientras su cuerpo trataba de arreglárselas por la falta de oxígeno Sasuke temblaba por la furia, la rabia contenida de esa verdad que lo estaba carcomiendo, la ojiluna regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad, sus orbes opalinas estaban cerradas conforme intentaba procesar lo ocurrido y las palabras del Uchiha, aquella historia debió ser terrible y le hacía comprender de cierta manera el actuar y su odio, aunque claro no justificaba su agresividad con cualquiera sin embargo se sentía acongojada por él... por su familia.  
-No vuelvas a abrir esa boca para decir estupideces porque la próxima vez que lo hagas las cosas serán distintas, te sacare la lengua y no justamente para que me des placer si no para cortártela—El moreno le señaló tras haberse acuclillado frente a ella, tomándole el mentón con brusquedad, Hinata bajó la mirada imaginando en esa pequeña, e incluso la desesperación de su hermano mayor al no haber conseguido nada, sólo destruir a su familia y en un acto que Sasuke no pudo comprender lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza.  
-Lo siento mucho—Susurró acongojada y deshecha después de unos segundos, Sasuke rompió el abrazó alejándose incomodo, no comprendiendo si ella se disculpaba por su actuar o por lo otro que soltó, aunque para serse sincero parecía más por lo segundo—Debe ser difícil para ti... pero no puedes ir haciéndole daño a las personas incorrectas—Soltó.  
Sasuke la tomó de un brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie.  
-Te dije bien claro que haría con tu lengua, ¿me estas retando? ¿Crees que sólo por llevarte a la cama no te haré nada?— Hinata lo miró con cierto temor y decepción que él disfrutó.  
La besó con brusquedad se las ingenió para succionar la lengua de la peliazul con rudeza, recibiendo un quejido de esta por tal acción dolorosa.  
-No te conviene provocarme—Le susurró entre los labios, Hinata miró al Uchiha aún ofuscada por su ataque de rabia y entre más lo pensaba concluía que él quizás hubiera necesitado algún fármaco para ayudar a controlar su carácter, sus impulsos tras lo vivido pero jamás el internamiento, necesitó una ayuda psicológica tras lo vivido, misma que tampoco recibió... y ahora no era más que un puñado de impulsividad y odio con sed de venganza hacia esa persona que lo hirió y las siguientes que aumentaron su impotencia.  
¿Pero cómo calmarlo? ¿Cómo sanarlo? Eso lamentablemente no estaba en sus manos, quizás cuando llevara su objetivo pudiera darse cuenta de sus errores pero sería tarde tal como sucedió con su hermano...  
-Sasuke—Murmuró teniéndolo tan cerca de su cara, sus ojos lunas veían la furia de los negros y aun así fue valiente para soltarle lo siguiente: —Una vez que logres vengarte ¿qué viene? ¿Qué será de tu vida?  
Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, él mismo no había pensado en ello e Hinata intuyéndolo habló nuevamente.  
-Cuando logres recuperar tu empresa, necesitaras que alguien certifique que no estás loco, sin embargo tienes un problema de ira ¿realmente quedaras conforme?—Él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa entre sus labios y ella tembló.  
-Eso debe importarte una mierda... Eres tan ilusa Hinata—Gruñó dejándola probar su aliento aún divertido—Tan estúpida, ¿crees que me harás cambiar?—Negó al terminar su pregunta mientras ella aún le miraba atenta con su respiración agitada con unas ganas terribles de tomarlo en sus brazos, protegerlo ¿pero cómo ella haría tal cosa? Sin duda él se enfrentaba a algo donde ella no tenía nada de poder— ¿Tienes una puta idea de cuántas mujeres creyeron que sacarían mi odio? ¿Qué por abrirme las piernas harían que perdiera mi objetivo?—Le cuestionó recordando como en ese año antes de asesinar a Itachi muchas ilusas como ella lo intentaron; dejándola afectada, sintiéndose pequeña, desviando su rostro posando su mirada luna en el suelo—Pero si me puedes sacar otra cosa— Le expuso con perversión lamiendo la mejilla que le dejó frente a sus labios, sus manos se posaron en la cintura acercándola a él.  
Hinata no sabía si alejarlo o dejarlo continuar, lo cierto es que cuando él desvió su lengua bajando a su cuello la hizo estremecer, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer y eso la dejaría conflictuada, sin embargo dejó que él hiciera con su cuerpo lo que deseara, así que al poco tiempo se encontraron sobre su suave cama, desnudos, Hinata recostada de lado y él detrás tomándola posesivamente por la cintura acercándola a él, con su mano libre acariciaba uno de sus senos, y ese vaivén entre sus sexos unidos; ella gemía tras cada estocada, él jadeaba, cansado de lo limitado de la posición la obligó a recostarse boca abajo completamente, metiéndose más ampliamente entre sus piernas logrando penetrarla más a fondo, gruñó cuando se sintió más dueño de ella y la peliazul ya no pudo seguir guardando los gemidos, sintiendo como él incrementaba lo vigoroso de la estocadas, profundizándolas y haciéndolas más rápidas.  
Sasuke soltó un gemido al vaciarse en el interior femenino, Hinata cerró sus orbes disfrutando de la calidez del semen del azabache excitada, para sentirlo retirarse de su interior y después salir de la habitación, algo confusa lo observó en la sala rebuscando su celular en la ropa que dejaron en el suelo, lo vio hacer una mueca y después ponerse el celular en el oído, sopló su aire contenido al darse cuenta de un detalle... él se había corrido en su interior y ella seguía sin buscar un método, quizás volviera a recurrir a la postday, pensó distraídamente lo vio mascullar unas palabras y volvió a recordar la historia contada se entristeció al sentirse impotente, no podía hacer nada por él y aquello ya parecía una "relación" enfermiza de su parte.  
-Sasuke—Murmuró escondiéndose en su almohada, y al instante sentir como él jugueteaba con su mano entre su pelo, acariciándola, siendo capaz de sentir las yemas en su nuca.  
-Gatita—Dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro—¿Cómo te verías con unas orejas de gatp?—Cuestionó al imaginársela en un sexy disfraz de felino, pensando que tenía que conseguir uno dudaba que ella lo hiciera por su cuenta considerando que era más que evidente que odiaba que la tratara como una mascota.  
La ojiluna lo miró adolorida sin saber cómo podría ayudarlo... pero simplemente no había forma y lo cierto es que se hundía día a día con él, estaba destrozada física, emocional y psicológicamente.  
-¿Cómo entraste?—Le cuestionó al pensar en ese detalle.  
-Tomé la llave de repuesto—Respondió, Hinata extendió su mano.  
-Devuélvemela—Dijo tratando de sonar convincente, él la miró incrédulo, ella agachó la mirada—Siento mucho lo de tu familia—Expresó en un murmullo— ¿pero qué quieres de mí? Terminemos con esto es enfermo—Sasuke arqueó su ceja derecha.  
-Me importa un carajo lo que creas, lo que parezca –Debatió mirándola fijamente en una muestra de su superioridad.  
-¡A mí sí!... no puedo ayudarte y no quiero seguir con esto... no quiero que me lastimes—Contratacó triste y ofuscada—Si yo te hago enojar tú vas a matarme—Mintió puesto que eso no tenía nada que ver con querer sacarlo de su vida—Yo sólo ya no quiero saber de tus acciones, ya no puedo con la culpa— Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se levantó.  
-Te voy a tener vigilada si abres la boca, ya sabes qué pasará y seré yo mismo quién lo haga—La amenazó antes de salir de la habitación y comenzar a vestirse.  
Cuando el cerró la puerta principal, ella se sintió desolada ¿realmente no quería volver a verlo? La respuesta era obvia, claro que no era lo que deseaba sin embargo era lo más sano, el estrés mental la estaba acabando y todo mundo notaba como estaba cambiado y si seguía de esa manera colapsaría.

Lo siento, no quería que Sasuke lastimara a Hina pero era necesario hacerlo explotar y que contara poquitito de su historia, más adelante veremos un poco más; además era necesario para hacer ya reaccionar a Hina en cierta manera e intentara frenarlo, al menos con ella... para que ambos reflexionaran, no culpo a Hina alborotada de la hormona con ese hombre, debemos comprenderla jijijijijijiji (*cara lujuriosa a más no poder*) está viviendo muchas cosas a las cuales no se había enfrentado antes, solo hay que darle tiempo...

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios...

Jackei98 muxhas gracas por tu comentario me hiciste mi dìa, me siento grande erohimepeti... gracias es un honor que me consideres así.

YeseniaOtakuHyuga igual me gustan esos fics y lemons...creo q se nota,,,

kurimireii De nada y gracias por seguir esta locahistoria.

Jokerumi es hermoso que te haya gustad, espero que lo siga haciendo :d... estoy sumamente feliz de leer comentarios como el tuyo.

judsS C la respuesta x el momento no... xD me aegro de dejarte asi porque tú no CANTAS mal las rancheras eehh,,,

sasuniaforever habrá un poco de mas encuentros sexys... que bueno q te encante mi historia, te contare un secreto igual la amo y escribi con mucho amor.

annie-nyu gracias por la felicitación espero seguir por el buen camino,

hinatacris jajaja yo también lo odio y lo amo... creeeme a veces cuando releo la historia también lo odio, de hecho estuve un poco indecisa enlos últimos dos capítulos y que decir de este xq se me hacían fuertes y malvados por parte de sasuke... pero después dije bah es la esencia del fic asi lo visualice y habrá mas gente como yo que le guste esa parte.

nn no eres la única con mente enferma... :D bienvenida al club de erohimepeti

evilldoll enserio nena, bueno si eres neno, pues neno pero sasuke sádico es sexy y caliente.

nymfhetamina gracias por leertelo de corrido, ntonces debe ser bueno, yo hago o mismo con los que me apasionan :D... gracias, espero continuar asi

calandraram gracias chica... me emocionas

Clau... sasuke sera siendo maldito un rato mas, pero espero q te grade lo suficiente

Tieve ya te conteste en el anterior creo, pero gracias!por tu comentarios y puntos de vista.

Lizeth de Uchiha siento ya no subir dobles pero si todo mejora pronto habrá mas.

Bere... de nada me cuesta contestar reviews pero cuando puedo lo hago, intento actualizar pronto y esas cosas pero es un poco difícil.

nekiri-chan gracias, es hermoso encontrar que les ha parecido novedoso y buena la historia, a pesar que me daba miedo publicarla porque la creía retorcida y claro lo es, pero ha sido aceptada y esoes hermoso para mi.

hasta aquí termine con los comentarios,me he ganado un record escribi desde mi tableta (bueno las respuestas a los reviews) por favor si me lees déjame uno, me encanta saber sus puntos de vista para enriquecer la historia... nos vemos el sig...


	10. Íntimo

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a MariannaHerrera1 y a montserratlaoh, gracias por sus palabras me hicieron tanto bien.**

 **También necesito agradecer a Aide ya que me ha dado grandes ideas para esta historia**

 **Esta vez me gustaría recomendarles la siguiente canción: Quédate lejos, de Ha-ash.**

La oscuridad del departamento se vio afectada después de que la cerradura fue girada, una luz blanca iluminó la sala costosa de piel oscura consistente en tres piezas, una mesa de té al centro del lugar en forma rectangular con diseño vanguardista sirvió para que el Uchiha dejara caer las llaves, se tiró en el cómodo sillón de tres personas y el lujoso mueble que sostenía el aparato de sonido y el gran plasma fueron enfocados por sus ojos negros sin pretenderlo.

Ese lugar siempre fue impersonal, no fue él quien eligió la decoración, tampoco su madre intervino por eso no tenía toques femeninos, tal como la agente inmobiliaria se lo había vendido había quedado y eso le agradaba, en aquel tiempo lo adquirió buscando una liberación, su progenitora y hermano se lo habían obsequiado cuando se percataron que deseaba alejarse de la presión de su padre, podría ser una conducta extraña que dos personas maduras le dieran a un adolescente de 17 años la oportunidad de obtener un lugar como ese, sin embargo decidieron hacer lo más razonable, Sasuke era un chico determinado, de no haberlo hecho se hubiera ido a las calles y de alguna manera les sirvió, él se enfocó en sus estudios disponiendo incluso que los terminaría en el extranjero, estaba decidido a no quedar relegado a lado de Itachi. 

Miró aún con desinterés el lugar, su escondite por llamarlo de alguna manera era un lugar grande, ubicado en la mejor zona de la ciudad, tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños, uno en la recamara principal con hermosos azulejos negros, una tina amplia y muebles de baño lujosos, el otro cercano a la sala similar pero menos ostentoso, una cocina integral con una pequeña isla que servía de separación con un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas, un cuarto de lavado e incluso un pequeño estudio.

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro queriendo alejar el olor que llevaba impregnado de Hinata y sonrió sin ganas, lo había echado, ¿cuándo una chica lo hizo? No eran pareja, pero sea lo que tuvieran ella lo había roto, entendía porque lo había hecho su soberbia extrañamente se lo permitió, miró sus manos con desagrado sintiéndose una mierda, se había prometido tiempo atrás no lastimarla como una manera de pagarle lo que hizo por él y no lo había cumplido, ¿realmente la hubiera asfixiado? Su pecho se tensó al imaginar la escena, con tan sólo pensar que esa acción se hubiera llevado a cabo experimentó un sentimiento desagradable. Reconocer que lo llevó al borde por decirle que se merecía lo que vivió lo volvía a encender, sintiéndose sumamente molesto y decepcionado, de alguna manera consideraba que lo comprendía aunque no conociera su historia, percibía que ella lo entendía, estúpidamente se sentía protegido a su lado y aceptado, soltó una carcajada siniestra cuando llegó a esa conclusión.

-¿Protegido? –Se cuestionó con ironía, la enfermera era pequeña, débil, simple ¿por qué llegó a sentirse así? –Cerró sus ojos sin poder encontrar la respuesta, jaló una bocanada de aire buscando el aroma de la ojiluna, su dulce fragancia solía quedarse y lo tranquilizaba y también excitaba—Como quieras Hinata—Soltó entre ardido y resignado tratando de recuperar su orgullo herido.

Él no la buscaría más, haberlo echado fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya había regresado una y otra vez a ella sin razón alguna, era hora de empezar a pensar racional y fríamente, estarlo haciendo con la polla como un adolescente no era lo suyo, nunca lo fue, _'Es hora de actuar'_ pensó decidido, Madara tendría que pagar por lo que le hizo y sea cual fuera el embrujo de Hinata lo despedazaría, ya no podía estar dependiendo de la ojiluna, ninguna mujer lo hizo seguirla, ninguna era indispensable, tenía que romper ese lazo que para él era injustificado, quizás su inconsciente le jugaba malas jugadas era hora de hacerlo y demostrarse a sí mismo que la enfermera no era su seguridad o indispensable.

 _-Sasuke—Escuchar la voz de Hinata, lo hizo levantar la mirada._

 _Era más de media noche, su habitación se encontraba iluminaba por ambas lámparas en las mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama kingsize, la ropa de cama en tonalidades azules cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo en un intento fallido de dormir, su cejo arrugado se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa burlesca admirando el cuerpo de la mujer nerviosa en la puerta._

 _-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—Dijo curioso con ese tono de voz hosco para incomodarla más y no demostrarle su verdadera complacencia al tenerla ahí, vestía un vestido oscuro sin mangas pegado a sus curvas, muy pequeño, unos grandes tacones y un maquillaje que la hacía lucir encantadora, resaltando sus hermosos ojos lunas; así que no reparó en la siguiente pregunta ¿cómo sabía de su departamento?_

 _-Te necesito—Le robó otra risa burlona que resonó en su habitación pero sobre todo triunfante, había ganado ella después de todo lo buscó, la cortina oscura del balcón se ondeó con el viento fresco proveniente del exterior._

 _—_ _¿Así que quieres tu lechita?—Soltó grosero, sentándose y recargándose en la cabecera de madera oscura, se merecía que la echara pagándole con la misma moneda, pero no podía hacerlo su cuerpo habló por él descubriendo su prominente erección de las sábanas ¿cómo con solo verla le provocaba eso? Su cuerpo debía tener algún raro condicionamiento hacia ella, concluyó pero restándole importancia. Empezó a sobar su largo y grueso falo y después Hinata se acercó con sus pasos inseguros, subió a la cama y acomodó sus cabellos lacios y azulinos detrás de la oreja, para inclinarse y comenzar a lamer su hombría, sin pensarlo la tomó de la cabeza obligándola a que lo acogiera por completo y de una sola vez, ella lo hizo sin protestar—Así nena, métela más—Motivó fuera de control._

 _-¿Te diviertes sobrino?—Escuchar la voz de Madara, lo sobresaltó mirando de inmediato hacia la puerta para enfocarlo encontrándose con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro del mayor, después desconcertado observó a Hinata que levantó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, se pasmó al verle un ojo morado y otras marcas rojizas y moradas en su hermoso rostro._

 _-¡Hijo de puta!—Bramó hacia su tío que seguía en el marco de la puerta burlándose de la escena._

 _-No Sasuke—Hinata impidió que se levantara—No fue él, fuiste tú—Le dijo llorando mostrándole su cuello, marcado con sus manos —Tú me hiciste daño y me duele, he sido buena contigo ¿por qué?..._

Algunos gritos y gruñidos se escucharon en la habitación principal del departamento de Sasuke arrancándolo del mundo de los sueños, la oscuridad no le permitió en un momento ubicarse, su cuerpo empapado en sudor, una enorme y dolorosa erección, más la taquicardia y respiración agitada fue lo que pudo identificar enseguida, otra vez había tenido una pesadilla, su cuarto día sin ella y volvía a colarse en sus sueños.

-¡Mierda!—Gruñó enfadado, ahora sus malditas pesadillas no solo giraban en torno a Itachi... sino en ella, y en todas le reclamaba haberla lastimado y empeoraba la situación porque tenía rastros de una golpiza que insinuaba él le había propiciado, jamás golpeó a una mujer; era seco, frío y grosero con ellas, pero jamás había tocado a una, a excepción de ella y eso lo carcomía porque con cada día cerca o lejos aceptaba que era demasiado dulce y pura para merecerlo —Maldición—Masculló dejándose caer en la suave cama, con su mano derecha buscó su celular la mesa de noche.

4:58 de la mañana, ¿acaso ni dormido podía dejar de pensar en ella? Su situación se encontraba peor que cuando estaba con ella, ahora no podía dormir y tampoco dejaba de pensar en la ojiluna, jamás lo admitiría verbalmente pero extrañaba su olor, su calor, su cuerpo, sus risas de niña buena, sus comentarios dulces, su preocupación y poder follarla sin control.

-Solo necesitas una mujer—Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, era todo lo que requería y seguramente así dejaría de pensarla, pero su consciencia se burló de él recordándole que anteriormente lo había intentado y no funcionó—Debe estar lejos de mí—Dijo quedamente sabiendo que nadie lo escuchaba, que no tenía caso engañarse a sí mismo, era una buena chica y él no podía controlarse ni a sí mismo.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, Hinata veía la hora en su celular 4:59, echa un caos con sus sábanas sobre su mullida cama, sus ojos lunas rojos e inflamados por las horas de llanto y sin dormir, otra noche sin conseguir soñar, el sueño le caía encima cuando el cansancio la vencía, no quería dejarlo ir el hecho de pensar que no volvería a verlo la tenía así, tenerlo o no la mataba, sonrío con amargura acurrucándose entre sus cobijas buscando sanación y sabiendo que en cuánto se dieran las seis de la mañana comenzaría con su día, con una sonrisa falsa, con maquillaje que escondiera sus penas y pesares, tenía que encontrar su rumbo de nuevo.

 _Era medio día y Suigetsu y Juugo se acaban de ir del apartamento, seguía pensando en los extraños movimientos que reportaban acerca de Madara, cada vez que sentía que lo tenía él escapaba maestramente. La puerta se abrió e irritado se dedicó a los papeles._

 _-¿Qué olvidaste Suigetsu?—Gruñó para demostrarle que no era bienvenido, quizás buscaba vaciar nuevamente su pequeño estante de bebidas, no le importaba que lo hiciera pero deseaba estar sólo._

 _El silencio provocó que se girara para buscarlo pero en su lugar se encontró a Hinata, asustada, vestía unos jeans y una playera sencilla de color lila._

 _-Necesitamos hablar—Sasuke frunció su ceño al escuchar su susurro de voz._

 _-¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí?—Le preguntó aparentando indiferencia pero haciendo hincapié en ese detalle, escondiendo las extraña sensación en su cuerpo._

 _-Tu amigo Suigetsu no es muy discreto—Chasqueó la lengua dándole la razón, pero poniéndose de pie caminando al frente para ver por el ventanal que lo dejaba apreciar una importante avenida del centro de la ciudad._

 _Debía correrla, echarla o apartarse pero la curiosidad y las ganas de retenerla le estaban parando su filosa lengua._

 _-Di lo que quieras y lárgate—"De otra forma no podré detenerme y te cogeré"._

 _El olor femenino le provocaba una erección, verla tan dulce y afligida le incitaba a querer abrazarla y besarla, acogerla en sus brazos para después brindarle lo único que sabía dar para ayudarla a olvidar lo que sea que la tuviera en ese estado._

 _-Me engañaste—La afirmación, le hizo verla directamente, Hinata llevó sus manos a su vientre y sus perlados ojos bajaron la mirada compungida._

 _-¿Qué diablos?—Soltó fastidiado, ¿de qué iba todo eso? En esos momentos no necesitaba sus reclamos sino la calma que podía brindarle._

 _-Me embarazaste, ¡Te viniste dentro!—Los ojos oscuros enfocaron a la frágil chica que ahora le sostenía la mirada de manera iracunda— ¿Qué piensas que haré con un bebé?_

 _-Y-Yo— Tartamudeó sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento debido al miedo—Escucha, yo..._

 _-¡Aah!—El grito dolorido e inesperado de Hinata lo hizo callar para verla, petrificándose al instante, detrás de la ojiluna se encontraba Obito clavándole justo en su vientre una especie de navaja haciendo que brotara un río de sangre, el hombre la sacó y volvió a incrustarla ante la mirada atónita del Uchiha._

 _Obito salió corriendo y Hinata cayó de rodillas, Sasuke logrando salir de su estupor y corrió hacia ella para auxiliarla._

 _-Ya no hay bebé—La peliazul dijo con la voz entrecortada comenzando a perderse cerrando sus orbes blanquecinas..._

Sasuke golpeó la cama, de nueva cuenta la oscuridad reinaba y por la suavidad sabía que se encontraba en su cama, su cuerpo mojado y tembloroso, lo hacía regresar de ese mundo de pesadillas, no le importó la hora, sabía de sobra que era de madrugada, no pudo reconocer qué síntomas en su cuerpo se debían al miedo y cuales a su síndrome de abstinencia, pero agitó la cabeza tratando de normalizarse.

-¿Embarazo?—Se preguntó un tanto preocupado, sonriendo ladinamente intentando ocultarse a sí mismo el miedo que sintió tras esa escena macabra, tenía que alejar eso, lo estaba agotando, sus temores, sus secretos—¿La embaracé?—Se cuestionó, de inmediato negó con la cabeza, solo eran sus malditos sueños atormentándolo, la necesitaba para estar tranquilo y poder dormir se admitió con pesar, su orgullo no lo dejaría buscarla, no esta vez, ella dejó claras las cosas lo corrió y él nunca le rogaba a una mujer, mucho menos por sexo o simple tranquilidad, todo lo que hizo con ella no tenía para él una explicación lógica, era guapa lo reconocía, le gustaba era obvio ¿pero por qué lo atormentaba tanto?—No es necesaria—Se quiso convencer a sí mismo.

Dejó que la mañana iluminara su habitación poco a poco, tenía alrededor de dos semanas sin verla. Un par de veces había terminado conduciendo hasta su casa sin darse cuenta se percataba hasta que se veía afuera del modesto hogar y al instante retomaba su camino, aún tenía serios problemas con su cuerpo y la necesidad de medicinas, pero seguía firme en pensar que era más absurda la necesidad que sentía hacia ella y era lo suficientemente orgulloso para buscarla y aclararse lo que estaba sucediendo con él.

En la casa de Hinata el sueño la abandonaba, su rostro lucía descansado y al parecer sus ojos se habían secado aceptando su decisión, dejándola respirar sin la opresión en su pecho sin embargo el sentimiento de pérdida estaba presente, pero la Hyuuga era decidida cuando se lo proponía, no era la primera vez que la vida la maltrataba o la ponía en aprietos, así que finalmente había decidido sonreírse a sí misma, tenía que cuidarse e intentar ser feliz sin que conllevara su sufrimiento.

Se levantó abruptamente de la cama para ir al baño, comenzó con su rutina de arreglo personal y su emoción incrementó al darse cuenta que su periodo la había abandonado después de casi una semana, el desajuste hormonal por las pastillas y actividad sexual la había descontrolado.

-¡Definitivamente este será un buen comienzo!—Se animó a sí misma.

El azabache que había poseído una desagradable sensación ansiosa por no saber el verdadero estado de la peliazul en todo lo que llevaba su día, observó el lugar con desaire.

-Sasori dijo que Zetsu seguirá vigilando sin embargo aún hay mucha información que recabar—Juugo le informó a Sasuke en aquel bar, habitualmente no quedaban en sitios como ese, pero la mañana había sido ocupada y el antro donde se reunían se encontraba cerrado al ser tan temprano aún.

El Uchiha ignoró el comentario, el pelinaranja lo observó detenidamente era evidente que desmejoraba día a día su cambiante humor se había tornado irritable en las últimas dos semanas, incluso volvía a descuidar su aspecto prefiriendo vestir ropa deportiva, con sus observaciones y deduciendo su larga estadía en su apartamento concluyó que algo había ocurrido con la peliazul, así que prefirió guardar silencio y tomar su coctel esperando que cualquier cosa que lo atormentara la superara favorablemente, de pronto abrió sus ojos ámbar con sorpresa en la entrada aparecían la enfermera y Naruto.

-Tenemos que irnos, la enfermera y el médico de la clínica acaban de llegar—Sasuke sorprendido por la noticia de inmediato enfocó la entrada en su búsqueda.

Ambos se incomodaron al darse cuenta que tomarían asiento delante de ellos, el pelinaranja agradeció que existiera una cortina a base de trozos uniformes de madera que los cubría lo suficiente para no llamar la atención de los recién llegados y al mismo tiempo esconderse permitiéndoles observar los actos de los recién llegados, la molestia se instaló de inmediato en el Uchiha, logrando que su mirada se endureciera al ver a Hinata levemente sonrojada, con una sonrisa en sus labios y prestándole toda su atención al rubio, mismo que llevaba uno de sus brazos en el hombro femenino de manera posesiva, el ojinegro apretó los dientes y tensó su mandíbula.

-¿Te ha molestado?—Juugo preguntó al notar que el humor de su amigo se oscurecía.

-En absoluto—Le respondió ocultando su desagrado, luchando por parecer indiferente.

Naruto e Hinata tomaron asiento frente a ellos quedando sus espaldas en esa cortina que los separaba, Sasuke observó detenidamente como el ojiazul solo apartó la mano del hombro femenino para posarla en la estrecha cintura femenina atrayéndola hacia él.

 _-_ Gracias por acompañarme Hina, realmente esto es importante para mí—Naruto habló despreocupadamente pero con toda la atención de su acompañante.

-No tienes que agradecer, haber pasado ese examen es algo que merece una celebración—Le respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa, perdiéndose por un momento en la cálida risita nerviosa del poseedor de ojos azules—Así que debemos festejarlo—Agregó determinada.

Naruto apretó más su mano acercándola a él, Hinata entreabrió sus labios pensativa, sabía que si le seguía permitiendo que la abrazara iba a malinterpretar la situación, aceptó salir con él por dos razones, primero la salida no era solo de ellos pero Ino les había quedado mal en el último momento, y segundo porque realmente creía que valía la pena celebrarlo, ella necesitaba una salida que confirmara su decisión y seguir adelante, sentir el beso húmedo del rubio en su mejilla la hizo colorearse.

Sasuke bufó al presenciar la cercanía y confianza que estaban irradiando, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y usó todo su autocontrol para no levantarse de ahí y quitarle a la peliazul para evitar que siguiera tocándola, Juugo observó detenidamente a su amigo, parecía tranquilo y hasta cierto punto indiferente, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era una careta, sus puños, sus ligeras muecas, su postura, todo le demostraba lo incomodo que se encontraba y no lo culpaba esa pareja frente a ellos lucían muy acaramelados, su amigo no era de los hombres que solían enamorarse o prestar demasiada atención en una mujer, pero se había aferrado a ella aún no comprendía si era un sentimiento genuino o una dependencia por lo fragmentada que se encontraba su seguridad después de todos los acontecimientos que le tocó sobrellevar, el Uchiha era todo un misterio cuando se lo proponía, ocultaba bien sus sentimientos si lo deseaba.

-Naruto—Hinata lo llamó apenada tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para frenarlo, no es que le molestara del todo sus atenciones, era que sabía que se estaría aprovechando de él tratando de que le mantuviera sus trozos de corazón juntos.

-¿No crees que deberías volver?—Ella lo miró atontada, ese calor que le brindaba de alguna manera le devolvía sus pedazos rotos, sintiéndose armada, desde su mesa Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y Juugo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Al parecer el medico sigue estando con ella—Susurró, Sasuke no aparentó la furia que le provocó el comentario de su amigo, pero su cabeza si empezó a divagar ¿qué tan cercanos volvían a ser?

-Deben ser tal para cual—Afirmó en voz baja, pero Juugo sonrió, su mirada iracunda decía más de lo que sus palabras decían.

Naruto atrapó los labios de la peliazul la cual no pudo rechazarlo, Sasuke se puso de pie en un acto que no pudo controlar, las manos de Juugo en sus hombros obligándolo a sentarse lo hicieron reaccionar ¿qué estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Ir y quitarle la peliazul al médico y después agarrarlo a golpes?

-Debes tranquilizarte.

-Yo sólo iba a irme—Mintió a sabiendas que seguramente su postura indicaba lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, se atrevió a devolver su mirada al frente para ver a la ojiluna correspondiendo ese beso que lo hizo perder la cabeza momentáneamente, Naruto no perdía el tiempo deslizando sus manos en el buen formado trasero femenino, ¿cómo diablos se iba a controlar si veía eso? Bajó la mirada tratando de ahogar su rabia y enfriar sus impulsos.

-Si, claro—Dijo con ironía Juugo, no lo iba a molestar esa no era su manera de actuar pero no pudo guardar su comentario.

-Naruto—Hinata logró terminar ese beso que la estaba nublando, sabía que no era lo que deseaba realmente pero su cuerpo estaba tan necesitado de afecto que le respondía solo, Sasuke logró vislumbrar con molestia como un hilillo de saliva que se rompió cuando se separaron lo suficiente.

-Eres tan dulce pequeña—La risita de Hinata turbó a los rivales de amor, y ella se mordió el labio inferior incapaz de alejarlo abruptamente ¿acaso no se merecía ser feliz con alguien que quisiera amarla?

-Necesito ir al tocador—Susurró de manera coqueta dejándose llevar por el momento—Pero ya sabes que pedirme—Dijo esbozando una sonrisa tierna y cómplice a lo que el rubio asintió embobado.

-Claro—La voz entusiasta del ojiazul, provocó que Sasuke sonriera con ironía pensando que aquel acto no era más que una farsa, seguramente la ojiluna pretendía ponerlo celoso.

La Hyuga tomó camino hacia el baño, y Sasuke miró con desprecio al Uzumaki.

-Irradian miel—Juugo dijo aquella frase solo para ver la reacción de su amigo, de inmediato lo enfocó y su rostro denotaba su molestia, con la sola mirada le ordenó que se callara—Dicen que las reconciliaciones son perfectas ocasiones para tener un buen polvo y reforzar la relación...

No lo pensó ni un solo momento, sus pies volvieron a moverse solos llevándolo al lugar donde se encontraba los baños, solo había dos puertas y en cada una había un anuncio cuadrado respectivo al sexo al cual estaban dedicados, así que giró una chapa intentando adentrarse al femenino pero estaba trabada, bufó molesto.

-Ya casi, un momento—La dulce voz de la ojiluna lo hizo oscurecer su mirada y se quedó ahí esperando su momento para actuar.

Apenas ella hubo quitado el pestillo, él abrió la puerta adentrándose, Hinata trastabilló tardando un par de segundos en entender lo que estaba sucediendo mismo que él usó para trabar nuevamente la puerta, ver al Uchiha frente a ella la hizo jalar aire nerviosa queriendo despertar de lo que pensaba era un error o un juego de su imaginación, debía ser una maldita broma, había tomado una decisión y hacía lo posible por continuar con su vida como si nada entre ellos hubiera sucedido y él estaba ahora ahí, frente a ella con esa pose dura y fría.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con el Uzumaki?—Masculló molesto, mirándola hacia abajo desde su altura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Logró preguntarle tratando de entender la inusual situación, Sasuke caminó un par de pasos acorralándola contra el lavabo y su cuerpo.

-¿Qué mierda hacías con el Uzumaki comportándote como una cualquiera?

Hinata entreabrió sus labios incrédula ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿A qué venía ese reclamo fuera de lugar? Respiró pesadamente tomándose aún su tiempo para que su cerebro procesara la pregunta del moreno e intentar escapar, ¿acaso el Uchiha tenía una clase de radar que le avisaba que ella estaba lista para seguir? Tanto que le costaba tomar una decisión y sobreponerse, y él estaba ahí frente a ella haciéndola flaquear solo con verlo.

-Contesta sabes que no poseo paciencia—Urgió el moreno, que lo único que sentía en su organismo era la rabia que lo carcomía después de haberla visto en brazos de otro hombre.

Hinata que momentos antes se atrevió a sostenerla la mirada iracunda, trató de tomar el control de la situación, no debía dejarse llevar por el olor del azabache o esa necesidad de ser estrechada en sus brazos, se recordó a sí misma.

-Creo que eso realmente no te interesa—Respondió en un susurro sin darse cuenta que su simple respuesta avivó la furia del Uchiha.

Las fuertes manos del moreno se cerraron en su cintura acercándola a él con una violencia que por absurdo que sonara solo le pareció exquisita y tentadora, Hinata volteó a verlo cohibida.

-¿Él te hace sentir esto?— Sasuke quiso saber si ella se sentía excitada y atraída por Naruto. La Hyuga no comprendió qué cuestionaba, lo único que sintió fue la enorme erección contra su abdomen y su parte intima lubricándose para él, las manos femeninas que se encontraban a los costados subieron lentamente al abdomen masculino haciendo un último esfuerzo para mantener una distancia prudente—¿Ya te acostaste con él? –Preguntó celoso, pero solo dejó ver la sequedad en su cuestionamiento.

La Hyuga volvió a jalar aire tratando de mantenerse firme tratando de ignorar la punzada dolorosa que le provocó la escena del moreno, analizando la pregunta apretó sus labios con indignación, no encontrando qué debía responderle, ¿por qué tenía que ponerle las cosas tan difíciles? ¿Acaso era alguien para él? Sasuke besó su cuello humedeciéndolo bajando sus manos hasta las piernas femeninas guiándolas para separarlas y abrirse paso y tratar de verse envuelto en ellas.

-¿Qué carajos haces con el Uzumaki?—Soltó de nueva cuenta autoritario, abandonando el cuello buscando los ojos perlas esperando una respuesta sincera y al mismo tiempo incomodarla, esa era una de sus mejores armas contra cualquier mujer, ponerlas nerviosas solía funcionar.

La mano derecha masculina viajó para alcanzar los cabellos azulinos en la nuca obligándola a arquear su cuello y darle la cara.

-No te quiero cerca de ese cabrón.

-¿Por qué te molesta?—Le sostuvo la mirada por decisión propia, aunque el agarre en su nuca empezaba a molestarle no quería ceder—Tú no eres nadie para decidir con quién puedo salir... no eres más que un... un error en mi vida—Le expresó, eso era una escena de celos que Hinata no podía comprender, él no parecía quererla pero si las cosas eran distintas era bueno que se las aclarara, porque creía firmemente que el Uchiha no estaba motivado por amor sino más bien por su posesividad egoísta.

El moreno simuló una penetración, haciéndola jadear, ella coloreó su rostro avergonzada.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo para él, lo estaba despreciando como nadie lo hizo ¿él un error? Miles de mujeres lo codiciaron y seguramente aún lo harían, corrección lo hacían con solo verlo, y ella le decía eso, su impulsividad lo llevó hasta ella pero ahora era su ego el que lo mantenía ahí, dispuesto a derribarle sus afirmaciones, nadie lo olvidaba tan fácil e Hinata, toda ella le pertenecía.

-¿Segura? Seguro quieres que te la meta, ¿quieres que te demuestre que eres mía? ¿Qué nadie te puede coger como yo?...

-Para de decir eso—Hinata lo interrumpió ahogando sus lágrimas debidas a la indignación, odiaba la excitación que las palabras masculinas le causaban así que cerró sus ojos queriendo limitar sus sentidos, tratando de tener la fuerza necesaria y resistirse, él era mucho más fuerte que ella pero podía gritar si él no la dejaba marcharse.

-Quieres acciones ¿eh?—Sasuke se las arregló para meter su mano por debajo del pantalón del uniforme de enfermera de la chica, encontrando lo que buscaba—Resbalará sola—Afirmó triunfante.

-Para ya, ¿no lo entiendes? Quiero ser feliz, quiero intentarlo con él—Sasuke se pasmó y por un par de minutos repasó las palabras de la ojiluna, dándole la oportunidad para que ella sacara esa mano intrusa.

-Tú eres mía—Le bufó tomándola con más rudeza de la nuca buscando besarla y retenerla a su lado.

Las piernas de Hinata se movieron solas y con la izquierda logró darle un golpe en su hombría, Sasuke se quejó cayendo de rodillas frente a ella, la mirada iracunda que le dedicó no la hizo flaquear sin embargo sus lágrimas si rodaron por sus mejillas y tragando su dolor, pudo susurrarle algo entendible antes de salir del baño.

-¿A dónde vamos?—Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ante la pregunta que Juugo le hizo una vez que hubo regresado a la mesa que compartían en el bar.

-Yo con Karin, tú no tengo la menor idea—Su amigo guardó la sonrisa que quería brotar al darse cuenta que él iba en búsqueda de una segunda opción de desahogo, dedicó una última mirada llena de intriga hacia la peliazul que al igual que él había regresado alterada y de la misma manera intentaba esconder su estado ¿qué habría pasado entre ellos? No pudo evitar cuestionarse.

Observó al Uchiha marcharse y esta vez un semblante preocupado se posó en su rostro, el moreno no estaba reaccionado nada bien, su cerebro seguía siendo lento comparado con la destreza que tenía anteriormente, lapsos donde se alejaba de la realidad perdiendo la conversación o sus anormales distracciones lo ponían en alerta, la preocupación lo invadía constantemente, si Sasuke buscaba otras salidas distintas a las que le brindaban temía que no terminara bien, así como temía que su amigo jamás se recuperara y volviera a ser la persona que fue.

La peliroja aún se encontraba sorprendida de ver al azabache en su sala, su apartamento era pequeño pero acogedor e iluminado, sus muebles en tonalidades cafés, rojas y blancas resaltaban el lugar dejándolo ver como un lugar alegre, desde que entró el moreno la devoró con besos apasionados sin darle explicaciones o preguntarle si estaba disponible, desnudándola al poco tiempo de la parte superior, devorando sus pechos con desespero y ella no dudó en sentarse sobre él una vez que se hubieron tirado en el sillón rojo afelpado en forma de L que se encontraba a un costado de su sala, rozando sus sexos buscando una erección en su acompañante.

 _"_ _Eres muy egoísta, no soy un objeto"_ La erección que tenía hace minutos y que ya era dolorosa, desapareció una vez que las palabras de la ojiluna volvieron a taladrar sus pensamientos, rememoraba la escena donde ella se arrojó a los brazos del rubio apenas regresó a su lado, buscando su protección y afecto, desde el pasillo que conducía a los baños no pudo escuchar qué cuchicheaban y el dolor en su miembro no le permitía moverse sin verse extraño, así que tuvo que tragar el fuego que se avivó en su estómago y pecho por presenciar a Hinata abrazada a ese tipo, acurrucándose con él, buscando ¿coger? ¿Amor? No tenía idea de qué mierda buscaba con el Uzumaki, pero fuera lo que fuera lo hacía sentirse molesto y desolado.

"Ella realmente lo ha terminado" pensó sintiéndose ansioso, cavilando en qué podía verle al rubio, él la hizo mujer y fácilmente lo olvidaba, quizás no tan fácil, Hinata no lucía como ese tipo de mujer, "sus bragas estaban mojadas" ¿pero fue por él? Pudo haber sido también Naruto quién la excitó a ese extremo.

-Mierda—Gruñó en voz alta con tan solo especularlo, ignorando la situación sexual en la cual estaba envuelto, concentrándose en sus ideas.

-Oh, Sasuke—Jadeó Karin excitada regresando a Sasuke con ella, pero su voz no lo satisfacía, mucho menos sus pechos pequeños, esa voz no era dulce y tierna como la de Hinata, su cuerpo no era generoso, cálido y torpe; sabía moverse, sabía lo que quería y cómo obtenerlo, era una experta en el sexo pero no era suficiente para ponerlo duro, ya no.

Karin al darse cuenta que sus atenciones no funcionaban liberó la hombría del Uchiha, para llevarla a su boca y comenzar su sexo oral con maestría, pero después de un par de minutos Sasuke se dio cuenta que nuevamente no funcionaría, mucho menos si lo único que hacía su cabeza era comparar a la Hyuuga con ella.

-Mierda—Gruñó empujando a Karin para recuperar su pene y acomodarlo bajo su bóxer.

-¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó aturdida y decepcionada, él nuevamente la dejaría con las ganas.

No obtuvo respuesta, él se iba de ahí enojado y Karin no sabía si con ella o si existía otra razón que lo perturbaba.

Sasuke llegó molesto a su apartamento, de inmediato se metió a la ducha buscando enfriar su cuerpo y pensamientos, los recuerdos de Hinata besándose y acicalándose con Naruto no lo abandonaban "¿Se acostó con él?" no paraba de preguntarse, recordaba como el rubio había tomado uno de los glúteos de la chica posesivamente mientras la besaba acercándola a él, sabía que quería, no era tonto, esos tocamientos terminarían seguramente en una entrega y eso lo quemaba.

Veinte minutos después golpeó una pared de la sala obteniendo solo dolor en sus nudillos, se dejó caer en el sillón para una persona cercano, dejando que las preguntas acerca de lo que podrían estar haciendo ese par lo invadieran e hicieran sentir molesto, ¿él la haría gemir? ¿Correrse? ¿Ella se sentiría realmente feliz con él? "¿Feliz?" Ese simple pensamiento lo noqueó, dejándolo sin defensas... él no podía darle eso, no del todo, él de hecho no podía darle nada, se llevó su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón, sintiendo sus erráticos latidos, ahogando una vez más ese sentimiento, esa verdad que odiaba reconocerse a sí mismo.

 _Abrió sus orbes oscuras para ver a Hinata sentada enfrente de él en el sillón de dos personas, con un bulto de cobijas en sus brazos sonriendo dulce._

 _-¿Has despertado? ¿Te sientes bien?—Le sonrió tan dulce que por un momento se turbó, ¿no habían terminado?_

 _-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Se sentó al instante confundido y ella volvió a mecer las cobijas._

 _-¿Dónde más podríamos estar? Te necesitamos, debes protegernos—Una opresión vino a su pecho ¿protegerla? ¿Cómo diablos lo haría si Itachi siendo un genio no logró hacerlo con su familia?_

 _-¿Qué?—Preguntó hosco y de mal modo, frunciendo su ceño tratando de ocultar su terror, Hinata sonrió y se descubrió uno de sus pechos poniendo su polla dura al instante, sin embargo acercó el montículo de cobijas y pudo ver una mejilla rosada._

 _Sasuke pasó saliva nervioso ¿qué diablos hacía Hinata? La cobija se movió más y pudo vislumbrar claramente la carita de un bebé que se aferró al pezón rosado de la peliazul, mamando al instante, ella sonrió enternecida meciéndolo y tarareando._

 _-¿Qué diablos significa esto?—Ella lo miró confusa._

 _-No deberías hablar de esa manera frente a tu hijo ¿quieres que aprenda malas palabras?—Se tensó, ¿su hijo? "¿qué?"_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Mira ha abierto sus ojitos nuevamente—No supo que lo motivó para ver a ese niño, pero tras pararse frente a ellos y mirar hacia abajo descubrió un ojo negro y uno luna—Será hermoso como tú, Sasuke, toma debes ponerlo a eructar._

 _Sasuke negó y retrocedió, sintiéndose asustado y abrumado, sentía que la superficie lo hundía, haciéndolo pequeño, débil e indefenso "¿Cómo voy a protegerlos?" Se preguntó interiormente asustado._

 _-¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó alarmada, cubriendo nuevamente su pecho y reacomodándose su ropa, notó la preocupación que irradiaba hacia él, la vio tan frágil y una opresión vino a su pecho, tenía que hacerlo protegerlos ¿pero cómo?_

 _La puerta se abrió abruptamente y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar Obito le arrebató a Hinata el bebé, y a ella la atrapó otro hombre cuando intentó forcejear para recuperarlo._

 _-Querido sobrino, qué hermosa escena, pero sabes necesito que este bastardo desaparezca y tú también, y cómo te quiero tanto ¿por qué no repetir la historia? Ahora verás morir a tu hijo frente a ti—Un disparo se escuchó dejándolo aún más inmóvil, estático, viendo en cámara lenta las cobijitas teñirse de sangre, Hinata gritó horrorizada llorando histéricamente, despertándolo, entonces quiso moverse pero un par de hombres lo sujetaban._

 _-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?—Entre lloriqueos Hinata le preguntó, en su voz no supo si identificar decepción, reclamo, dolor._

 _-Dile cuánto te ha hecho sufrir, dile—Madara dijo divertido y Sasuke solo fue capaz de negar agachando la mirada—No quiso ni defender a su propio hijo—La ojiluna lloró nuevamente destrozada y aquel al que alguna vez llamó tío, le puso una pistola en la sien a la ojiluna disparándole al instante—Ella también se va Sasuke..._

Su cuerpo convulsionando en el terror lo sacó de aquella pesadilla, aún sin darse cuenta gritó, respirando erráticamente se levantó tambaleante saliendo de su apartamento con un rumbo fijo.

Subió a su auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento de aquel bar donde había celebrado con el rubio y tras bajar la ventanilla Naruto apareció ofreciéndole una rosa blanca, Hinata sonrió y la tomó observándola detenidamente, apenas abriría y el olor que emanaba era delicioso.

-Hinata ¿enserio no piensas volver conmigo?— La nombrada abrió su boca intentando dar una respuesta y después avergonzada agachar su mirada, había perdido el control dejando que la tocara dándole nuevamente esperanzas, tras un leve movimiento le indicó que bajaría, el Uzumaki se apartó y ella se recargó en la puerta de su auto enfocándolo tras haber quedado frente a él.

Cerró sus orbes lunas antes de soltar alguna palabra, se sentía avergonzada consigo misma Sasuke la hacía sentir mal y ella corrió con Naruto y él no merecía ser su segunda opción por más que necesitara afecto.

-Naruto—Lo nombró mientras su mejillas se coloreaban—Ha pasado mucho tiempo... y realmente creo que deberías buscar a alguien más que te ame como merezcas...

-¿Estás diciendo que no me amas?—Le pregunto casi al instante, la ojiluna se turbó con lo directa que fue la pregunta.

-Es que han pasado muchas cosas—Dijo avergonzada.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Eso realmente no importa, pero tú deberías buscar a alguien que pueda estar contigo al 100%.

-¿Por qué tú no puedes?—La Hyuga le quiso responder que porque merecía un amor verdadero o por precaución ese era uno de los grandes motivos pero también estaba el otro amaba a alguien más que si bien era imposible, era la causa de mantenerse alejada.

-Tengo mi cabeza en otras cosas—Mintió, pero él no le creyó, trataba de comprenderla entender sus altos y bajos pero después de estar varios años a su lado seguía sin hacerlo, acaban de pasar un muy buen rato y de la nada ella volvía a alejarlo.

-¿Sales con alguien?—Negó al volver a subirse al auto y tras esa expresión triste que mostró, él supo que no le mentía, no era tonto y la cercanía de la chica fue distinta, es cómo si sólo buscara olvidarse de alguien, que le proporcionara el cariño que necesitaba—Entonces quizás deberíamos probar, ¿qué te parece? Intentar salir de nuevo—Propuso, buscando una solución para volver a tenerla.

La ojiluna mordió su labio inferior, era una oferta tentadora.

-No quiero lastimarte—Reveló.

-Es mi riesgo—Ella asintió, sintiéndose egoísta.

 **Hola muchas gracias por seguir esto, esta vez me he tardado un poco más porque la historia necesitaba unos ajustes aparte que tuve otros dilemas con mi vida personal, agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y entiendo la postura de varias de ustedes, en especial porque la semana pasada me puse a ver un dorama beso travieso amor en Tokyo, y puaafff yo también pedía que le dieran dignidad a Kotoro o como sea que se llamara la prota, sobre mi historia, le contaba a una amiga que estoy omitiendo muchos detalles que doy por hechos (Xq como la autora pues lo sé, lo visualizo y me olvido de ustedes) por eso está ocasión he querido mostrarles como visualizo a Sasuke, espero haberlo logrado, como muchas de ustedes dicen en anteriores comentarios él ya siente algo por Hina, en lo personal creo que el amor no se elige y menos la situación en la cual nace pero hablando en específico de él no está en el mejor momento para brindarlo, hablando en términos de salud ni siquiera sabe si consiga mantenerse consciente o tenga una crisis o no, no sé si logro explicarme, lo que quiero decir es que Sasuke no está psicológicamente estable (por su encierro y medicación a la cual fue expuesto), tampoco digo que sea incapaz de amar apropiadamente, pero lo planteo en términos amorosos como que no sabe lo que quiere o lo minimiza porque se encuentra en un estado de egocentrismo o narcisismo, donde quiere que todo se amolde a él, es como si su paciencia se agotó y quiere soluciones rápidas que se adapten a sus intereses... esto me cuesta plasmarlo correctamente en el fic, pero me encantaría que trataran de recordarlo cuando lo leen, quizás así tenga un poco de coherencia lo que escribo.**

 **Sobre Hina, vuelvo a lo mismo el amor para mí no se elige, quizás ella debería considerar todos los factores externos pero aquí me he basado en mi experiencia (cuando me enamoro me convierto en idiota T.T y me cuesta ser lógica, es como cuando sabemos que debemos hacer tal cosa pero hacemos la otra :/ ) en fin, espero que la trama les agrade y mis decisiones no las haga arrancar sus cabellos xD.**

 **Agradecimientos a Xintiia, sasuhinaforever, sayi, Cc, Clau, hinatacris, jokerumi, evidoll, nn, jackei98, y alguien que comentó sin dejar referencia que creo fue Judss :D**


	11. RENOVARSE

**Hola queridas les recomiendo esta vez a mi Paty Cantú de nueva cuenta con Rompo contigo, sirvió de mucho para varias escenas del capítulo, también hubo una de Shakira que se llama Tú, aunque la escuche por casualidad en Yuridia, salió y un cover What should I do? De mi Jang Keun Suk, es coreana pero el cover fue en español, me inspiró también xD... por cierto, nunca les he contado como surgió esta idea... hoy tengo ganas, así que les contaré, escuchaba una canción algo viejita se llama Voces en mi interior y la canta Porta y Santa Flow, si la escuchan se darán cuenta del porque la idea del psiquiátrico y también quizás se queden WTF? xD porque no tiene mucha relación, la canción es de un chico buleado que comete un crimen, aunque al final en la última estrofa dice "Ha pasado el tiempo, no he vuelto al colegio tampoco a casa, pero este lugar tiene ventajas aquí no me maltratan aunque es todo muy frío y me dan pastillas que me hacen estar tranquilo, a veces gozo imaginando la manera de matar alguna enfermera y me tengo que controlar, sé que con el tiempo me tendrán que soltar..." eso me dio mucho material para imaginar, pero igual la historia fluctuó mucho hasta llegar a la idea final, pero esa canción es la responsable de este fic, ahora si espero disfruten la lectura.**

Hinata condujo dejando que la música de la radio sonara en su auto, aun sus pensamientos giraban en sus nuevas decisiones y en cómo causarle menos daño a Naruto con las mismas, sonrió con ironía cuando la emisora transmitió una canción que hace pocos días se encontraba de moda, el título se amoldó a la acción más importante de su día: "Rompo contigo", tarareó el inicio _"Nadie como tú qué sabes medir como hacer mi sangre doler hasta hervir, es que sólo tú me haces sufrir casi tanto como me haces feliz",_ sabiendo que las estrofas se ajustaban a sus sentimientos sus ojos se humedecieron mientras la canción seguía y el moreno se instaló en su mente sin poder eliminarlo.

Llegar a su pequeña casa como últimamente sólo le trajo malos recuerdos, suspiró viendo esa llave en la mesa de centro, hace un mes que Sasuke la depositó ahí antes de irse y ella no se atrevió a tocarla, se sentó en su mullido sillón abrazando uno de los dos cojines, cuestionándose una vez más si había hecho bien al no ser del todo clara con Naruto, y también si valía la pena sus nuevas acciones; se sentía un poco más aliviada al ser de cierta manera liberada por el azabache, decidiendo su vida de manera más inteligente, aunque ese vacío en su pecho diciéndole que lo necesitaba demasiado la atormentaba y que decir de esa preocupación que pensó desaparecería con él pero que no lo hizo, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por ojeras debajo del maquillaje por lo poco que lograba dormir, comenzaba a sentirse exhausta realmente y no sabía si podría seguir dándole la cara al mundo, quizás necesitaba mudarse de ese lugar donde perdió su virginidad y dónde vivió tanto con él porque lo cierto es que en cada rincón él la hizo suya... pero en tal caso debía deshacerse de los muebles, necesitaba un nuevo comienzo.

Caminó con pereza para servirse un poco de cereal, extrañamente sentía hambre miró la hora en su celular 9:30, quizás darle tantas vueltas al mismo asunto acababa con sus reservas de energía, miró con desanimo que ya no tenía leche, salió de su casa aflojerada directo a la tienda más cercana, mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que el clima había descendido ciertos grados abrazó su cuerpo queriendo entrar en calor al no portar suéter y seguir vistiendo su delgado uniforme de enfermería, siguió con su trayecto tratando de despejar su mente.

El Uchiha salió de la carretera aparcándose a un lado de ésta, su cuerpo se encontraba alterado y no solo por la pesadilla, aquel temblor y la hora en la cual había recibido una última dosis de medicamentos se habían unido para hacerle más difícil distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía y así mismo tener su organismo en equilibrio.

-Fue una pesadilla—Se dijo tratando de racionalizar la situación, su cuerpo sudoroso le hizo resentir la frialdad del ambiente aun encerrado en su coche.

La mente del azabache vagó de nueva cuenta a lo que recordaba de su reciente mal sueño, la cobija infantil manchada de sangre, el rostro del pequeño, la cara envuelta en sufrimiento de Hinata, y finalmente el disparo que se la llevó; negó con la cabeza volviendo a poner su pie en el acelerador, uniéndose a los autos que transitaban, con un destino en mente.

Una vez que la ojiluna regresó a su casa e intentó cerrar la puerta el movimiento fue impedido, con incertidumbre retrocedió su acción para ubicar al causante, su labios se entreabrieron con sorpresa, él seguía con el pants negro que le vio en el baño del bar aunque ahora con la capucha puesta, no fue necesario verle el rostro sabía de quién se trataba perfectamente.

Después de esa tarde donde pelearon lo tenía ahí ¿temblando?

Sasuke dejó que el aire contenido saliera de sus pulmones, había pasado un par de minutos decidiendo si ir a tocar la puerta para verla y cuando resolvió irse la vio llegar con pasos lentos y una bolsa plástica en una de sus manos, estaba ahí frente a él tal como la vio por la tarde con el uniforme blanco de enfermería, su pelo azulino atado en su cabeza en un simple y ya despeinado chongo, debía irse pero en vez de eso en el último momento la siguió.

-¿Qué sucede?—Cuestionó la peliazul con incertidumbre, sintiendo como el corazón quería salirse desbocado de su pecho, su cerebro le decía que fuera prudente pero su cuerpo estaba estremecido por la emoción por el simple hecho de verlo, había querido asimilar que todo había terminado definitivamente y estaba frente a ella, se controló por no abrazarlo para no hacer una tontería propia de una chiquilla enamorada queriendo actuar como una mujer que se amaba a sí misma, una que sabía lo que valía y lo que merecía.

El abrazo firme del Uchiha la hizo abrir sus ojos lunas como platos, inhalando su fragancia sin proponérselo sin embargo él si lo buscaba, necesitaba tenerla, sabía que todo había sido una maldita pesadilla, sus miedos encarándolo, reconocía que su acción era torpe, estúpida e incluso injustificada no sólo porque ella lo quería lejos, sino porque estaba siendo débil, se dejaba arrastrar por sus emociones, por la necesidad de verla a salvo y retenerla a su lado, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Apártate—Su orden salió seca tras romper el abrazo tratando de recuperar su semblante estoico intentando no demostrarle la debilidad que poseía hacia ella.

La Hyuga lo hizo insegura sintiendo la desolación que le causó la forma de dirigirse, después de ese abrazo tierno que no pidió, que necesitaba pero que no pidió, mismo que la descolocaba ¿por qué iba a moverle su mundo de esa manera?

La cara de la chica reflejaba sin pretenderlo su melancolía, sus ojos fijos en el suelo pero perdidos, su ceño levemente fruncido y sus labios juntos en una fina línea.

Cerró la puerta sintiéndose abatida y tonta, debía echarlo y mantenerse firme, dejarlo tomar el control era un error y lo sabía bien; él rompió sus pensamientos obligándola a darse la vuelta sin darle tiempo de procesar nada la besó en los labios con tanta pasión que le fue difícil canalizarla, la mano femenina cedió al agarre de la bolsa que contenía la leche dejándola caer al suelo a su lado, él la abrazaba a la altura de la cintura con fuerza haciendo que ambos cuerpos chocaran, haciéndola sentir que no quería soltarla y era así, el azabache necesitaba su cercanía, que su organismo aceptara que la tenía ahí, a salvo y en sus brazos, Hinata lo tomó por las mejillas mientras sus lenguas peleaban queriendo sentirse, Sasuke bajó sus manos para apretar ese trasero que sus manos ansiaban tener y reclamar, amasándolo, acercándola a su hombría provocándose leves punzadas de placer por la cercanía.

-Sasuke—Hinata jadeó cuando sin saber cómo el moreno consiguió despojarla de su filipina exponiendo su cuerpo, él se regocijó al escucharla llamarlo con un tinte de deseo, así que no se tardó en besarla y tocarla por encima del sostén poniendo énfasis en los ya duros pezones.

-¿Esto te hace sentir el medicucho ese? Apuesto que tus bragas ya se encuentran mojadas—Le preguntó olvidando por un momento sus temores y dejando lugar a sus celos, sin pensarlo las manos de Hinata se movieron al abdomen del moreno intentando alejarlo y romper la cercanía.

-Deberías decirme qué haces aquí—Habló tratando de omitir la indignación que sentía y no queriendo entrar en las provocaciones del moreno, sus ojos lunas se encontraban húmedos por la contrariedad que su presencia le traía y por la seguridad que irradiaba con ella.

Él se detuvo dándole la cara omitiendo la furia que le provocó la resistencia femenina, al poco puso atención en el comentario que le hizo queriendo comprender que carajos hacía ahí y lo sabía, había intentado ahogar en Karin su deseo pero lo cierto es que no lo llenaba, no encontraba lo que buscaba.

Tras ver el rostro inocente, enojado pero teñido en el deseo aceptó que le gustaba más de la cuenta, mucho más, así que buscó una respuesta falsa que escondiera su verdadero motivo sin hallarla optó por volverla a besar con ímpetu agradeciendo que sus pesadillas solo fueran eso, verla caer muerta lo tenía temblando y aun viéndola sana el miedo no quería abandonarlo, exigiéndole que hiciera lo imposible para siempre mantenerla así.

Atrapó el rostro femenino entre sus manos para lanzarle la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Así que me corriste para poder coger con el medicucho?—Hinata entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, apretó sus puños controlándose, la besaba de esa manera y enseguida no tardaba en preguntarle eso.

Él rodó los ojos esta vez no iba a ceder con ella, trató de ser lógico la peliazul no podía estremecerse en sus brazos por simple deseo, había algo más ¿sería lo mismo que lo tenía ahí?

-Vete—Dijo decidida, pero Sasuke la tomó de las muñecas haciendo que topara con la puerta mirándola austero poniéndole las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-¿Te gusta estar con él?—Él necesitaba respuestas y las quería de sus labios.

-No debería interesarte, ¿qué buscas en mí?—Le preguntó con el pecho oprimido, recordándole las pesadillas sobre todo el rostro de la ojiluna descompuesto en el dolor.

-Te cogeré hasta que te olvides de él—Anunció tratando de alejar sus memorias, Hinata intentó liberarse del agarre de sus muñecas sin conseguirlo y aunque intentó que no la besara él era hábil y más fuerte así que no tardó absolutamente nada en atrapar los dulces labios besándola a su antojo negándose a responderle verbalmente porque ni él mismo lo sabía y lo poco que reconocía no lo admitiría.

La ojiluna enfocó el rostro del Uchiha, lucía demacrado sus ojos negros estaban adornados de unas grandes ojeras, su rostro mucho más pálido de lo normal, temblaba sin control y su necedad de tenerla; todo eso comenzaba a revolver sus pensamientos, necesitaba saber qué le ocurría era algo que no podía dejar de lado, quizás no pudiera entender sus sentimientos o su mente pero su estado físico reflejaba quizás parte de su interior; y esa era su esencia, por eso era enfermera, para cuidar de la salud de los demás.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—Le preguntó logrando separarse por un instante de los labios que devoraban los suyos.

Sasuke peleaba por continuar ese beso, dibujó una sonrisa ladina porque comprendía que su preocupación era nata ganándose el siguiente pensamiento de su parte "ingenuamente tonta", aun así no pudo admitir que extrañaba ese comportamiento exclusivo de la chica frente a él, tratar de engañarse era más fácil.

-Te dejaré revisarme—Afirmó iniciando el juego—enfermera—La llamó tras comenzar a bajar el cierre de su suéter mostrando una playera blanca sencilla, ella levantó sus orbes lunas buscando la mirada oscura, realmente no lo entendía... – ¿No quieres revisar a tu paciente favorito?—Le preguntó aventando el suéter al sillón, volviendo a tomarla de la cintura acercándose nuevamente, quería sentirla tan cerca como fuera posible.

-Te ves cansado y será mejor que vayas a tu casa—La peliazul susurró tratando de encontrar una solución y luchando por ignorar los labios del azabache en su cuello, él sonrío con malicia al volver a sentir su preocupación pero sintiendo algo cálido en su interior, logrando controlar de cierta manera el miedo que hasta ese momento quería ceder.

-Vamos gatita—Le respondió al acariciarle la espalda y liberarla del sostén sin que ella pusiera resistencia, su simple voz pronunciando su sobrenombre la había convertido en una muñeca—No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte gemir—Confesó ronco por el deseo y la sensación que percibía en su polla con solo imaginarlo, Hinata no pudo evitar morderse el labio vislumbrando la acción—Naruto no te hará sentir lo que yo, te demostraré lo que es que te folle un verdadero hombre—Rompió el hechizo en la cual la había envuelto.

Agraviada intentó empujarlo, peleando para no dejarse tocar aun así lo vio perderse en sus pechos comiendo de ellos de manera desesperada como último recurso enredó sus delgados dedos en los cabellos azabaches para tirar de ellos y alejarlo logrando sólo que le mordiera su pezón derecho haciéndola jadear, sentía su interior preparándose para recibirlo, podía sentir la desesperación en su zona intima por tenerlo, ¿Dios por qué le hacía eso? Era obvio que lo deseaba ¿qué quería demostrar? ¿Qué buscaba con ella?

-Suéltame, no quiero hacerlo contigo, ya no quiero verte—Esa fue peor que una bofetada de la ojiluna, Sasuke la miró directo a los ojos en un acto que ella percibió cómo si quisiera ver entre sus pensamientos, la mirada oscura era tan iracunda que por un momento la hizo estremecerse.

-Eres mía.

-No lo soy—Soltó recuperándose e intentando aclararlo nuevamente— ¿Acaso es diferente? –Cansada de la situación se lo preguntó directamente— ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?—Sasuke sonrió ladinamente detectando a dónde iba la peliazul.

-Tampoco eres de ese cabrón—Afirmó.

-¿En qué cambia eso tu situación conmigo?—Preguntó sin poder reprimir sus lágrimas, Sasuke se sentía acorralado ¿por qué tenía que preguntarle en cada momento lo mismo? Ni él entendía del todo lo que quería, ni lo que deseaba con ella ¿cómo se lo iba a responder? —Déjame en paz por favor—Imploró afectada, no eran nada y él parecía solo querer reafirmarse como su dueño por un duelo de hombres que él se había autoimpuesto.

-No—Su respuesta fue concisa, la ojiluna lo miró frunciendo su entrecejo sintiéndose descontrolada, abatida y para su mala suerte sumamente excitada, él la besó apasionadamente y ella aunque intentaba no corresponder no lo logró del todo, él sabía envolverla—Esto es mío—Le dijo tras acorralar en cada mano uno de sus generosos glúteos, jadeó tratando de empujarlo con sus manos firmes en los pectorales masculinos tras haber sido liberada.

El Uchiha soltó el trasero que amasaba para dirigir sus manos a las mejillas atrapando su rostro para besarla y la ojiluna ya no pudo resistirse más entregándose en ese beso, él se encargó de desabrochar su pantalón mandándole toques eléctricos al sentir sus manos rozando su plano vientre.

-Si es como lo dices ¿qué eres tú para mí? –Le preguntó en susurros entrecortados.

-Soy tu dueño, tú eres solo mía—Sasuke volvió a dejar a su lengua hablar sin que su cerebro procesara sus palabras—Solo debes follar conmigo, toda tú me perteneces—Hinata negó con la cabeza alejando sus labios de los masculinos, luchando con su cuerpo para no dejarse llevar, no quería las cosas de esa manera—Te lo demostraré—Manifestando lo hábil que era la empotró contra la puerta, haciéndola jadear y sentir su dureza contra la intimidad femenina, besándole el cuello de manera tan sensual haciéndola estremecer—Eres mía—Le jadeó tras succionar su piel blanquecina e ingeniándoselas para sostenerla con una mano y llevar la otra a uno de los montes para masajearlo.

-Sasu ke –Gimió Hinata sin poder controlarse, él sonrió comprendiendo que le ocurría, a regañadientes soltó el pecho que acunaba para sostenerla de las nalgas con ambas manos y llevarla a la habitación, durante el trayecto no la descuido en ningún momento besándola y con eso humedeciendo su cuello, succionándolo para marcarla como suya, apenas entraron la puso en el suelo para despojarse rápidamente de la playera, el pantalón y ropa interior, volviendo a poner su atención en la ojiluna apenas hubo terminado su misión, haciendo lo mismo con la poca ropa que ella portaba pero decidido a marcar cada espacio de esa piel blanca con pasionales besos y una que otra mordida juguetona.

Verla nuevamente desnuda para él fue lo más erótico de sus últimos días, la deseaba tanto que por un momento no supo qué hacer, además después de la escena en el bar quería reafirmarse como su hombre, su pene volvió a auto lubricarse y sonrió con perversidad al saberse dominado en silencio, la empujó hacia la cama pero de alguna manera la Hyuga logró tropezarse con sus propios pies, él la tomó de la cintura evitando que cayera al suelo la besó en los labios y de alguna forma terminaron en el suelo Hinata recostada sobre la superficie de madera con sus manos por encima de la cabeza con una mano masculina sujetándoselas de las muñecas, Sasuke sobre ella comiéndose los labios rojos con desespero y su mano libre vagando en la pierna femenina acercándola a su cuerpo y frotando sus sexos con intensidad provocándola.

-Sasuke—El nombre le salió como una súplica y sin poder controlarse se soltó del agarre para llevar sus níveas manos a los glúteos masculinos intentando acercarlo imposiblemente más, buscando la unión que la calmaría, el moreno que besaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda femenina no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, la peliazul empezaba a jadear, la humedad de su sexo era extrema y verla tan necesitada por él sanaba su ego.

-¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó ronco posando sus manos a los laterales de la cabeza de la ojiluna, sabía perfectamente que quería pero también sabía que era lo que él quería, y quería verla suplicar, que le implorara que la hiciera suya.

Los ojos lunas enfocaron al hombre agitado encima de ella, los ojos negros tenían un brillo especial y esas ojeras que hace un rato le preocuparon ahora mismo las veía como otro rasgo atractivo el cual desear, ¿qué sucedía con ella? Su cuerpo le exigía ser suya, buscar la entrega que calmara el deseo en su vientre, que la hiciera estremecer con cada estocada, besarle el cuerpo como lo hizo con el suyo.

-No sé quién soy si se trata de ti—Confesó con cierta angustia en su pecho.

-Quizás esto te ayude a aclararte...

-¡Ah!—La estocada fue fuerte, llenándola, haciéndola temblar, sin darse cuenta arqueó su espalda entregándose.

-¡Mierda!—Fue mejor decir eso que gemir igual que Hinata, extrañaba esa estrechez, esa manera en la cual lo envolvía y lo aprisionaba apretó la mandíbula al retirarse, y se lamentó en cierta manera haber sido impulsivo otra vez se apresuraba perdiendo su oportunidad de verla rogando— ¿Querías esto?—Le cuestionó al darle otra profunda penetración haciéndola gemir nuevamente, en un acto inconsciente la peliazul acomodó su cuerpo brindándole una mejor posición enrollando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas abrazándolo.

¿Qué podía decirle? Nunca había odiado tanto su seguridad, ¿o sí? No lo recordaba, pero él sabía exactamente qué hacer con ella, cómo derribarla, como tirar sus frágiles paredes... ¿o era ella y su poca fuerza de voluntad? Sus labios volvieron a soltar otro gemido, Sasuke se encontraba enérgico parecía que no le bastaba llegar hasta sus profundidades, quería más llegar mucho más allá, seguía siendo esa muñeca que solo podía gemir y jadear para él, aferrándose a la ancha espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, disfrutando cada estocada, cada beso, cada caricia que le regalaba, sus labios rojos se posaron en el cuello del moreno devolviéndole parte de lo que le provocaba, queriendo hacer que sintiera lo que ella.

-¡Ah!—Hinata gimió alto cuando se vio levantada quedando sentada sobre las piernas del Uchiha y envolviéndolas con las suyas, consciente como aún en su estado excitado pudo burlarse de ella, lo tenía tan adentro que jadeó resintiendo la nueva posición, se abrazó a él aferrándose por el cuello de su acompañante, dejándolo elegir el ritmo.

Sasuke la movió a lo largo de su falo sosteniendo firmemente entre sus manos el trasero femenino para hacerlo, así mismo empujaba sus pelvis para obtener mayor profundidad buscando llegar más allá de donde ya había llegado, Hinata era suya y estaba decidido a probarlo, marcarla de alguna manera aunque no fuera racional.

-¿Lo sientes? Llegaré hasta el fondo—Le dijo con su voz ronca entrecortada.

La peliazul estaba al borde de su orgasmo, su cuerpo empapado y descontrolado le dio al azabache una nueva oportunidad, volvió a recostarla saliendo de ella escuchando el sonido de insatisfacción que soltó la chica, dejando su largo e inflamado miembro sobre la necesitada intimidad, haciéndola sentirlo pero no tenerlo, era una tortura con sus efectos adversos pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, él era después de todo un vengador era hora de hacerla pagar todo ese ácido que lo carcomió por verla en brazos de otro.

Confusa de la acción del Uchiha entreabrió sus ojos lunas, comenzando a disminuir su fuerza en sus manos liberando el cuello del chico, sintiendo claramente como él se encontraba empapado e incluso más agitado que ella, los brazos del moreno volvían a posarse a los costados de su cabeza sosteniéndolo y la mirada oscura fija en los ojos lunas.

-¿Q-qué sucede?—Susurró con la voz entrecortada, sin comprender porque se detenía.

-Te has portado bastante mal para merecerte un orgasmo—Los ojos lunas que poseían un brillo se humedecieron, inhaló aire llenando sus pulmones para retener las lágrimas, quiso reírse de sí misma al ver que se había dejado arrastrar para ser nuevamente humillada.

El azabache no supo descifrar el extraño comportamiento de la Hyuuga por un momento creyó que se echaría a llorar por otro parecía conforme de su anuncio, sin interés de actuar y no tal como lo predijo.

-¿No piensas pedirlo?—Su curiosidad no lo dejó pensar en su pregunta.

-No soy la única que lo necesita—Su decepción la ayudó a responder, ya había caído no podía hundirse más, negó con la cabeza tratando de ignorar el deseo, la necesidad y el afecto que quería recibir del Uchiha—Pero ya vete...

-¿Para qué llames al Uzumaki?—La furia y celos del azabache salieron en su cuestionamiento, haciéndola ponerle toda su atención sorprendida del cambio brusco de humor.

Por un momento pensó en preguntarle porque insistía en ese punto pero de inmediato supo que ella lo ocasionó esa misma tarde, y su cerebro le permitió por primera vez procesar todo.

-¿Estás celoso?—Fue apenas un murmullo, pero su mirada buscó la oscura.

-Yo soy incapaz de sentir esa mierda—Respondió al instante—No tengo porque, no contigo, ¿acaso él es mejor que yo?

Hinata no le respondió al notar de nueva cuenta a ese hombre arrogante e intimidante, haciéndola dudar de su conclusión.

-Respóndeme—Sasuke le urgió— ¿Es mejor? ¿Te gusta más?

Los labios femeninos no respondieron pero su cabeza lo hizo negativamente, dándole su respuesta sincera, misma que sabía que tranquilizaría a ese hombre que empezaba a perder los estribos.

-Eso es nena—El Uchiha restregó su sexo haciéndola aspirar aire y que las sensaciones en su vientre se avivaran por esa caricia—Los estás haciendo muy bien—Apremió acariciándole la mejilla derecha acercándose a sus labios apreciando la belleza de la Hyuga, eso era todo lo que necesitaba ¿por qué ella no actuaba siempre así? La requería así, bajo de él, a salvo y siendo él su centro—Es tan fácil enfermera, mantente lejos de ese cabrón—Unió sus labios suavemente haciéndola dudar de la inusual manera en la cual estaba siendo tratada pero pronto fue invadida por la lengua del azabache que solo quería provocarla y devolverlos a su actividad sexual.

La hizo hincarse al borde de la cama, observó con perversión como se apoyaba en el colchón con sus manos y como esos grandes pechos chocaban con esa superficie blanda, su rostro angelical con los ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios jalando aire erráticamente sin querer pensar.

-Abre más las piernas—Le ordenó viéndola desde su posición comenzando lentamente a arrodillarse detrás de ella, buscando la entrada de la chica que los haría uno.

-¡Ah!— Hinata exclamó extasiada al sentir la estocada certera, apretó con fuerza el edredón sintiéndose aún más excitada y cómo él estaba igual que ella de necesitado, el ojinegro tomó los montes apretándolos entre sus manos al seguir golpeándose contra ella.

-Eres mía, solo mía—Le susurró al oído, ella sin poder evitarlo se lubricó más y el gimió— ¿tanto te gusta?—No le respondería, pero ella sabía que de hacerlo le daría un sí rotundo—Eres mía nena, solo mía—Gimió sin poder evitarlo, y ella lo imitó pensando que lo único que deseaba era serlo, pero que él también le correspondiera porque tanto rechazo la estaba matando.

-Cierra las piernas—Le mandó nuevamente después de un rato de estar embistiéndola, la peliazul lo hizo y al instante lo comprendió sintiendo como lo apretaba más, Sasuke le gimió en el oído y descontrolada busco la manera de encontrarlo en las penetraciones, los sonidos eran vergonzosos y su rostro se coloreó más al comprender que parecían dos animales en celo desesperados por esa entrega, negó tratando de alejar esos pensamientos concentrándose en lo que estaba sintiendo, en como él la besaba ya fuera en los labios mientras ambos en ocasiones sin poder evitarlo derramaban un hilo de saliva descontrolados, o aquellos besos húmedos en su cuello, las caricias bruscas pero deliciosas en sus senos, o aquel vaivén que la estaba haciendo gemir y hasta gritar descontrolada.

Las rodillas empezaban a lastimarla, esa postura deliciosa tenía sus contras, sus piernas temblaban y aquel nudo formado en su vientre se liberaba por fin tras casi una hora, gimió extasiada al sentirse liberada llevando su cabeza al colchón cansada, sintiendo como él seguía arremetiendo contra su interior una y otra vez con esa violencia exquisita, su respiración estaba agitada y le costaba respirar, su cuerpo completamente sudado y cuando pensó que ya no sería capaz de captar nada lo sintió inundarla, suspiró con cierta lujuria al escucharlo gruñir y recostar su cabeza sobre su espalda, queriendo recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke cerró sus orbes tras la liberación, aquello había sido tan malditamente bueno, olió la fragancia de la chica disfrutando extrañamente de lo caliente y sudada que estaba y volvió a gruñir frustrado y molesto, ¿por qué tenía que necesitarla justamente a ella para relajarse? ¿Por qué tenía que ir a buscarla? Se levantó rompiendo la unión siendo testigo como su semilla comenzaba a rodar por las piernas de la Hyuga, había tenido una eyaculación abundante sin duda alguna. Se sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado viéndola aún con los ojos cerrados, lentamente ella los abrió enfocándolo suspirando aún con dificultad.

-¿Has estado bien?—Volvió a cuestionarle con la voz entrecortada, preocupada por la cara desmejorada del Uchiha pensando que quizás ahora obtendría la respuesta.

-Estoy bien—Dijo áspero y dolida por la escueta respuesta giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado sobre el colchón conforme cerraba sus orbes perladas, él siempre la lastimaba con el más mínimo de sus actos—Levántate de ahí, tu piel es muy sensible mañana tendrás las rodillas moradas y doloridas—Le dijo tomando en cuenta esa observación de la cual anteriormente se había percatado.

Sasuke no sabía cómo sentirse la follada había sido estupenda, justo lo que necesitaba, la preocupación de la peliazul hacia él lo abrumaba, divertía, extasiaba y no tenía una maldita idea qué hacer con todo lo que le provocaba.

Ella sonrió amargamente.

-Adoloridas ya se encuentran—Reveló, tratando de juntar sus fuerzas pero el orgasmo la había dejado agotada.

De alguna manera él la arrastró hacia arriba de la cama recostándola.

-Eres bastante débil—Emitió tras verla agotada, pero percatándose que tenía ojeras y si no se equivocaba quizás había bajado algunos kilos, lucía agotada y no sólo por la entrega sexual.

-Lo sé—Respondió sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

Hinata descompuso su chongo dejando que su cabello cayera por el borde de la cama al haber quedado recostada diagonalmente, él la miró no comprendiendo del todo ¿qué le estaba haciendo ella? ¿Por qué jodidos la deseaba tanto? Su pene volvía a erguirse con solo verla recostada, aún agitada y muy cansada, se las arregló para acorralarla debajo de su cuerpo, la mujer abrió sus ojos lunas sorprendida enfocándolo, él lamió los labios femeninos haciéndola suspirar y volviendo a tomarla callando con su beso aquel gemido que soltó al sentirlo de nueva cuenta en su interior.

Hinata sentía su cuerpo como una posesión extra, si es que lo sentía, las oleadas de placer era lo único de lo que era consciente o cualquier caricia o beso que él le diera, se encontraba consumida, mientras él sólo la penetraba aunque por el ritmo que estaba tomando intuía que también se encontraba en su límite, gimió con fuerza cuando su liberación se hizo presente y lo escuchó imitarla casi al instante volviéndola a inundar con su semilla, salió recostándose a su lado e Hinata se movió para abrazarlo.

-Sólo quiero dormir—La escuchó decir con sus palabras entrecortadas pero acercándose acurrucándose en su cuerpo.

La miró con simulado desinterés quedarse dormida casi al instante, su mano se movió sola acariciándole delicadamente la mejilla femenina delineando el rostro y cada rasgo de éste, "perfecta", el sueño también quería apoderarse de él aunque verla dormir era lo que le impedía dejarse llevar, por alguna razón quería observarla, pronto se sintió un estúpido por haber ido a buscarla aunque había obtenido lo que buscaba se sentía inútil... y débil.

La peliazul abrió sus orbes lunas con pereza la habitación empezaba a iluminarse aunque tenuemente, se sintió por primera vez en muchos días descansada aunque estaba consciente que en realidad había dormido poco, la fragancia del moreno a su lado la hizo sonreír lo buscó en la tenue oscuridad encontrándolo a su lado, sonrío aún atontada, recordando lo sucedido la noche pasada "Eres mía", él se lo dijo varias veces, recordó los ojos negros cada vez que se lo proclamó, cada caricia posesiva, había algo más que se escondía al declararlo y su corazón se agitó al relacionarlo con algún sentimiento oculto, y si era así ¿sería amor tal vez? no quiso pensar porque las posibilidades se encontraban empatadas, besó aquellos labios entrecerrados con ternura para dejar desbordar su necesidad, sus miedos volviéndolo un beso un tanto posesivo realmente extraño en la Hyuga, por su parte Sasuke fue arrancado de su sueño pero de alguna manera su cuerpo correspondió en automático sabiendo que era ella quién lo besaba, Hinata que le acariciaba el cuello y pectorales no tardó en subírsele encima reconociendo que no despertaba sólo sino con una prominente erección, casi al instante lo montó haciéndolo jadear y ella soltando su respiración contenida.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó y aquella voz le pareció tan seductora, él gimió disfrutando como lo cabalgaba, estaba bastante enérgica o quizás él demasiado aletargado por haber sido arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo, las pequeñas y suaves manos recorrían su cuerpo en caricias abrasadoras, se ensartaba con maestría y lo besaba indomablemente.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Le cuestionó sorprendido y jadeante ante la ardiente iniciativa, mientras ella seguía en su tarea le tomó por la cintura y se levantó lo necesario para atrapar un pezón y saborearlo escuchando un gemido enseguida, soltó el erecto botón tratando de enfocarla con la poca luz proveniente del exterior— Hinata—Gimió descontrolado, admirando a la diosa que lo montaba, aumentando su excitación.

-No lo sé—Reconoció jadeante, quería ser una con él eso era evidente, calmar esa necesidad que surgió al creer que él podía quererla pero realmente no tenía una respuesta concreta.

-Muévete más rápido—Le indicó extasiado, ella le obedeció recibiendo un gemido como premio— ¿Qué mierda me estás haciendo?—Exclamó tomando impulso sentándose haciéndola jadear al sentirlo tocar una parte sensible en su interior por esa posición.

-¿El amor?—Respondió sin procesarlo.

-Entonces se siente bien—Le respondió divertido siendo consciente que no captó el verdadero significado de su pregunta, y también sin conectar su cerebro con la lengua— ¿Qué te pasa?—Interrogó mirándola a los ojos con lujuria, deteniendo por un instante sus movimientos, sonrió con malicia volviendo a adentrarse, observando como la hacía cerrar sus ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando su penetración, se sintió ahora más en control empezando a moverse estimulándola robándole gemidos.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó intentando verlo.

-Mmmph—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

-Déjame cuidarte—Le susurró en el oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, Sasuke jadeó por la sensación que le provocó por la petición—Podría ser lo que deseas, si quieres que sea tuya lo seré pero quédate conmigo—Sugirió con sus pensamientos confusos y necesitados de ese hombre, haciéndose participe en las estocadas, Sasuke sonrió apenas perceptiblemente, ignorando esas sensaciones que le despertaba.

-¿Un poco de placer y crees que puedes dominarme?—Lo preguntó porque de alguna manera se sintió acorralado.

-Regresaste por esto—Expuso mordiéndole el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que lo encontraba haciéndolo gruñir... podía darse cuenta de lo patética que estaba siendo al pedirle un poco de su atención así que ¿por qué no ir por todo? Su cuerpo temblando no solo por la excitación sino por el miedo, quería intentarlo una vez más, después de eso ya no podría arrepentirse, si él volvía a alejarse al menos luchó con lo que tenía para alcanzar su amor.

-No soy el único que lo disfruta—Debatió, ganándose un silencio donde solo podía escucharse los sonidos de su entrega—Pero tienes razón me gustas y cogerte se ha vuelto una adicción —Los ojos lunas de no haber estado dilatados lo hubieran hecho ¿era necesaria entonces para el Uchiha? —Pero eso no me une a ti—Aclaró deteniendo la avalancha de conclusiones.

-Pero me necesitas—Se defendió no muy segura queriendo convencerse a sí misma que no podía ser solo sexo, él la penetró más enérgico aceptando internamente con pesar que era así, la necesitaba.

-Tal vez—Balbuceó besándola en los labios y recostándola en la cama, utilizó sus manos para darse soporte y seguir embistiéndola—Eres con la única persona que consigo dormir sin tener pesadillas—Confesó eso de lo cual se había dado cuenta hace tiempo, ella entreabrió sus labios un tanto sorprendida.

-Entonces duerme conmigo cada noche—Expuso sin pensarlo, él sonrío altanero era una oferta tentadora.

-La gatita no quiere perder a su amo—Le dijo propiciándole una fuerte estocada que la hizo soltar un grito de satisfacción "y el amo no quiere perder a su gatita", se aceptó.

-Yo ya no puedo dormir si te vas—Reveló avergonzada, él sonrió— ¿Te acostumbré a tu lechita antes de dormir?—Hinata lo miró apenada comprendiendo el verdadero sentido de su pregunta.

-Sasuke, deja eso no puedes seguir haciendo daño porque es cansado y te lastimas a ti mismo—Esta vez soltó un quejido, el azabache la penetraba violentamente causándole daño.

-Ya te dije que dejes de opinar al respecto—Indicó tomándola por la nuca cediendo en la brusquedad de las penetraciones, dándole un respiro—Así que si quieres que me quede para satisfacerte, será mejor que cierres la boca—La peliazul negó con su cabeza pero ya no dijo nada dándose por vencida, sintiéndolo moverse en su interior aceptando los labios que callaban sus sonidos, siendo consciente como con cada estocada el rostro varonil se hacía más visible, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar su habitación, incluso la melodía de su celular se hacía presente indicándole que era hora de despertar, y sólo podía gemir disfrutando de la unión que estaba teniendo.

Escuchó a Sasuke gruñir mientras el líquido caliente la inundaba, al poco convulsionó en su propio orgasmo y su celular sonaba por tercera vez, él la liberó de su peso rompiendo su unión volviendo a crear un ambiente distante entre ellos e Hinata lo comprendió no había más que hablar, las palabras soltadas se quedarían olvidadas, después de unos minutos se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo fatigado pero enfocada en sus responsabilidades y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde al hospital.

Se arregló lo más rápido posible y Sasuke la observó venir de aquí para allá en la habitación, sonrío con cierta malicia sabiendo el motivo de su preocupación, "se lo buscó sola", pensó en las palabras de la Hyuga con cuidado y chasqueó la lengua no lo había dicho abiertamente pero era evidente que se había enamorado de él, levantó sus oscuras orbes enfocándola parecía estar lista para irse.

-Cuídate mucho... —La escuchó decir en un susurro de voz en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, lo poco que captó del rostro femenino emanaba tristeza que intentó cubrir con una falso intento sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y marchándose murmurando algo más.

Repasó mentalmente la última frase casi inentendible de la ojiluna y sonrío ladinamente.

-¿Cuídate mucho por favor?—Repitió borrando su sonrisa, levantó su oscura mirada hacia donde la vio perderse ¿no debería ser ella quién se cuidara?

Dándose tiempo de reflexionar todo lo hablado y lo vivido, gruñó sin encontrar nada claro para guiarse, "¿celos?" ¿Los había sentido? Entrecerró sus ojos viendo las sábanas "Entonces duerme conmigo cada noche" las palabras de la ojiluna se atravesaron...

-No es mala idea—Claro que no lo era, así se aseguraría de que se mantuviera alejada de Naruto y al mismo tiempo seguramente ella desaparecería de sus pesadillas.

Se volvió a recostar y esta vez le fue fácil conciliar el sueño, cuando sus oscuras orbes se abrieron el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, se levantó tomando su ropa del día anterior a sabiendas que ya tendría varios asuntos que arreglar y ese hecho lo malhumoraba al instante.

Hinata por su parte se la había pasado pensando en lo ocurrido en la noche y la mañana, suspiraba recordando como olvidó todo, absolutamente todo durante la madrugada dejándose llevar por una Hinata que desconocía, los fuertes brazos del Uchiha aferrándose a su cuerpo, esas manos gruesas y grandes tocando sus zonas más erógenas, sus besos, sus palabras; aunque también existían cosas negativas una de ellas la posesividad egoísta del Uchiha queriéndola pasar como algo de su propiedad sin dar nada a cambio y con pesar tuvo que aceptar que prácticamente le rogó y estaba mal, pero sin duda alguna había sido algo inevitable, ella quería al moreno y sólo quería ayudarlo, librarlo de ese rencor aunque de antemano sabía que era algo perdido y más lo fue no haber mantenido su decisión, nadie se enteraría de su debilidad, nadie sabía lo que deseó y lo que pretendió hacer pero esto no se trataba de los demás sino de ella y se falló, tenía que mantenerse fuerte hasta que él volviera a pararse frente a ella, si ocurría ya no caería se prometió.

-Hola—Escuchó la voz de Naruto y le sonrío en respuesta reacomodándose en la silla de escritorio tratando de ocultar cierta parte de su cuello mirándolo detrás del computador—Hoy te ves radiante—Agregó observándola detenidamente, ella se sonrojó quedándose sin palabras y conociendo a la perfección el motivo de su belleza, desviando su perlada mirada en ese pequeño espacio dedicado para las enfermeras en su piso, apenada.

Sus orbes lunas vagaron a ver las azules, y entonces la duda la carcomió.

\- Naruto, ¿tú... tuviste algún comportamiento no ético hacia Uchiha Sasuke?—El rubio la miró pensativo por lo extraño de la pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Es sólo que tengo dudas...

-Hinata no lo han localizado pero relájate, aquel loco debe andar por ahí perdido en las drogas—La nombrada agachó la mirada—Si es que sigue con vida.

-Debo irme ya le tocara la medicación a mis pacientes—Mintió alejándose del Uzumaki un tanto pensativa, sabía por experiencia propia las humillaciones y comentarios soltados por Kiba, que si bien se le hacían innecesarios para su venganza podrían tener justificación en el volátil estado del azabache, sin embargo cuando hablaba de Naruto había un resentimiento incluso más grande, algo que ella desconocía sucedió ahí y ahora estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

-¡Deja de sentirte culpable, Hinata!—El rubio le gritó mientras la veía alejarse por un pasillo que la llevaría a las habitaciones convencido que su inusual cuestionamiento tenía que ver con la fuga del Uchiha del psiquiátrico.

Volvía sentirse agotada cuando la tarde llegó, su jornada había terminado y aunque no había tenido tanto trabajo lo cierto es que darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto la dejaba sumamente agotada, ya no quería ponerse a pensar al respecto puesto que sabía que estaría así hasta que él volviera a posarse frente a ella y la hiciera olvidarse de todo.

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta con cierta nostalgia preparándose para el golpe que se llevaría al tener que enfrentar sus errores pero su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Entonces dile a Deidara que vaya preparando los explosivos—Lo escuchó decir y dejando de lado la conmoción por encontrarlo en su casa hizo una mueca de preocupación por lo que oyó, Sasuke se giró tras escuchar un chirrido de la puerta, ella la cerró de inmediato—Me lo imagino, dile que mañana le dejo el siguiente paquete—La peliazul depositó su bolso en el sillón al observarlo hablando, sin embargo un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar lo de los explosivos, suspiró sentándose, percatándose que el moreno vestía formal, un traje negro y una camisa blanca con una corbata rosa, juntó su entrecejo tras notarlo—¿Qué tal tu día en esa morgue? –Sasuke le cuestionó sentándose a su lado embrollándola.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esos explosivos?— Cuestionó tratando de omitir el inusual comportamiento del Uchiha hacia ella, lo veía como una trampa.

-No te interesa—Refutó seco, sintiéndose idiota por no obtener una respuesta a su cortes cuestionamiento, tampoco es que pensara que le contaría del Uzumaki pero no perdió la esperanza hasta el final, miró la hora en su celular confirmando que la enfermera había llegado antes de lo que pensó, la vio negar ofuscada captando el motivo—Entiéndelo no te metas en mis asuntos—La tomó del mentón haciéndola que lo viera deseando dejárselo claro—De otra manera me iré—Amenazó, esa era su forma de ser.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó atónita y no pudiendo creer que hubiera escuchado bien.

-Querías que me quedara, aquí estoy, pero no te metas en mis asuntos o de otra manera me iré—Repitió cansino pero esclareciendo las cosas de una vez, la ojiluna lo miró a los ojos sorprendida e incluso incrédula.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –Tuvo que preguntarlo, era inusual y su razonamiento le decía que algo debía haber oculto.

-Que—Sasuke guardó silencio buscando las palabras para que no sonara demasiado empalagoso o romántico, porque ahora mismo ni él sabía lo que quería, lo único de lo que estaba consciente es que quería pasar las noches entre las piernas de la peliazul— Que no te metas en mis asuntos—Volvió a indicar—Me gusta estar contigo—Admitió mientras veía las pupilas de la chica dilatarse—Podemos probar, pero no olvides mi única condición.

¿De dónde diablos había salido eso? Chasqueó la lengua molesto ¿qué mierda le ocurría para decirlo de esa manera? Respiró tratando de mitigar su enfado, no tenía porque perder los estribos eran solo palabras ¿por qué se complicaba?

Ella entreabrió levemente sus labios mirándolo atentamente, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar se vio tentada a debatir pero tras sentirlo acercarse para besarla se olvidó, correspondiendo ese beso, disfrutando el agarre firme en su cintura, el calor que le fue brindado al llevarla a su lado.

-Tengo hambre—Le dijo el moreno separándose al poco tiempo, ella coloreó sus mejillas estaba más que consciente que su refrigerador no tenía provisiones hacía tiempo que no cocinaba, basando su alimentación en ramen instantáneo o cereal.

-Entonces... debería ir a comprar no tengo nada—Reveló, al ponerse de pie dispuesta a irse procesando aún todo, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y no muy seguro la siguió con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, si se enfocaba a buscar una razón para hacerlo no la encontraría, ya que era incapaz de reconocer que quería la compañía femenina.

Hinata estaba incrédula lo tenía caminando a su lado por unas simples compras de comestibles y más aún de la nueva situación misma que no se atrevió a profundizar, lo miró sólo para confirmarlo y no estarlo confundiendo con un sueño pero era demasiado real, ahí lo tenía a su lado.

En el pequeño supermercado cercano Sasuke la siguió en silencio mientras ella se apresuraba a meter en la canasta algunos víveres, no tenía muchas ideas así que pensó que un poco de arroz y unas verduras al vapor sería una buena cena. El camino de regreso fue mucho más verosímil para ella, demasiado ya que ahora pudo percatarse de cómo algunas mujeres veían al elegante y atractivo hombre a su lado.

La cena fue silenciosa, Sasuke estuvo pendiente del celular prácticamente ignorándola, lo vio poner varias muecas de contrariedad tras responder y leer mensajes, eso que planeara lo tenía así y ella no podía dejar de preocuparse sabiendo que nada bueno se avecinaba con eso.

-Necesito un baño—Lo escuchó decir, Hinata sonrió recordando cuando ella lo hacía por él.

-¿Quieres que te dé un baño?—Preguntó con una sonrisa, decidiendo no pensar en todo lo que estaba viviendo diciéndose a sí misma, "un día a la vez"—Como en los viejos tiempos—Agregó en un murmullo.

Lo vio poner los ojos en blanco denotando que su broma no le había parecido graciosa, sin embargo ella soltó una risita un tanto nerviosa que a él lo turbó mirándola reír despreocupada, divertida, notando algo que antes no vio, ignorando eso entrecerró sus ojos y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el baño aun escuchando la risa de la joven, abrió una de las llaves y la arrojó bajo la lluvia de agua fría aun vestida, la ojiluna protestó al sentir la frialdad chocar contra su pequeño y desprotegido cuerpo pero el Uchiha le impedía librarse, intentaba escapar de ese chorro logrando solo traerlo a su lado.

-¿Esto te sigue pareciendo divertido?—Le cuestionó seco al verla temblar y como su anatomía se dejaba ver con la ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo.

-Esta helada—Protestó, observando que el Uchiha se encontraba empapado como ella logró abrir el agua caliente y la lluvia comenzó lentamente a perder la frialdad.

-Pero esto querías—Sasuke debatió, Hinata aun atontada sonrió ignorando el mal humor del azabache bajando el cierre de su filipina para despojarse de ella decidida a ducharse y matar el frío que la consumió hace unos segundos. El moreno chasqueó la lengua sin perderla de vista—Parece que lo único que querías era meterte a la ducha conmigo.

-¡No!—Respondió con las mejillas rojas por la pena—No es eso—Explicó al llevarse ambas manos a los pechos tratando de cubrirlos, él le sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Tanto así me deseas?—Le preguntó acorralándola entre sus fuertes brazos y contra la pared disfrutando su pudor.

No pudo responder solo mirarlo a los ojos burlescos reconociendo que ambos se encontraban anhelantes por el otro.

 **No sé si algunos no sepan que la filipina es la prenda de ropa tipo blusa del uniforme, por si no pues lo aclaro.**

 **He sufrido bastante con el capítulo, así que espero les haya gustado, nos vemos.**


	12. CONTACTO

**Actualice más pronto de lo normal jojo... Hoy quiero recomendarles contigo de Paty Cantú.. estoy algo nerviosa porque tenía miedito por el capítulo pasado pero era necesario para crear el acercamiento que espero entre la pareja espero no se hayan arrancado los cabellos con mi decisión.**

 **Un agradecimiento a Simazame que me ha servido de diccionario de sinónimos y de una especie de editora, jaja gracias amiga, te agradezco!**

 _El beso tierno y precavido de Hinata se rompió, Sasuke la miró atontado sintiendo su miembro acorralado por la cavidad femenina que tanto placer le brindaba, ella se enderezó mostrándole una dulce sonrisa._

 _-Es hora de tus medicamentos, Sasuke—Le informó acercando una jeringa para clavarla en su brazo, como en los viejos tiempos._

 _-¿Qué mierda?—De inmediato le preguntó, ella ya no se encargaba de eso, era Kabuto._

 _-Lo siento, Sasuke—Los ojos lunas se volvieron brillosos._

 _-¿Q-Qué mierda m-me hiciste?—Logró cuestionar mientras su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil._

 _-Debes volver a la clínica—Le informó, rompiendo la unión saltando de la cama prácticamente vestida, Naruto, Kiba y Shino entraron a la habitación le colocaron una camisa de fuerza sin que él pudiera mover un solo dedo, miró con pavor la camilla en donde lo depositarían, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para romper el efecto del medicamento pero no lo logró, no podía moverse en absoluto, la desesperación lo tomó, viéndolos reír a carcajadas._

 ** _-_** ¡Mierda!—En la parcial oscuridad de la habitación de la ojiluna el moreno se enderezó de golpe, su cuerpo empapado en sudor temblaba enérgicamente, su respiración agitada se escuchaba a la perfección en el silencio reinante.

La mirada colérica oscura se posó en el pequeño cuerpo dormido a escasos centímetros, los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron con desconfianza sin razonar nada solo mirándola como su enemiga, se vio tentado a tomar el frágil cuello entre sus manos y estrangularla pero algo lo detuvo, ella había fruncido el ceño dibujando a continuación una sonrisa en sus labios rosas.

-Todo estará bien—Susurró la Hyuuga apenas entendible, perdida en un sueño rosa que más tarde olvidaría.

-Tssk—Soltó con incomodidad al comenzar a razonar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, prestando atención en su estado alterado intentando tranquilizar su cuerpo.

Minutos después Hinata se revolvió resintiendo la perdida de calor a su lado, Sasuke volvió a enfocarla esta vez con un semblante estoico y su organismo parcialmente recuperado, ella portaba una camiseta de tirantes y una braga de algodón del mismo color lila, detuvo sus ojos en ella un largo rato, él se encontraba aún desnudo después de la actividad sexual que tuvieron antes de que a él lo venciera el sueño varias horas antes, así que en algún momento ella debió ponerse eso, el cuarto se sentía frío el inicio del otoño se estaba viendo afectado por un frente frío y él con su agitación había terminado de robarle la delgada parte de la sábana que la cubría dejándola desprotegida ante el ambiente.

Los ojos oscuros se ensombrecieron sin explicar exactamente lo que pensaba el Uchiha, que reacomodó la sábana cubriendo a la chica, se recostó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos con la mirada fija en ella aclarando sus distorsionados pensamientos "Jamás me harías daño" se reconoció, era evidente, ella no decía demasiadas cursilerías pero si prestaba atención era demasiado obvia con el afecto que le profesaba y solo llevaba una semana a su lado, como el oportunista que era sabía que podía intensificar el sentimiento bastaría un par de acciones para verla caer rendida sin voluntad, chasqueó la lengua no quería recurrir a esas tretas pero le entregaría una seguridad extra, entrecerró sus ojos relegando sus pensamientos sin resolver qué haría al respecto y volviendo a lo recién acontecido ¿por qué soñó eso? Por una parte el miedo de volver a ser atrapado en esa clínica y ella como quien lo llevara a ese mundo, no tenía mucho sentido

Atrapó un mechón de cabellos azulinos orillándolos del angelical rostro, colando sus largos dedos en la lacia cabellera apresando con delicadeza la nuca acercándola con cuidado hacia su rostro que hasta hace menos de un segundo se encontró en la blanda almohada, apenas le rozó los labios, pegando su frente a la de ella dejándola dormir, "¿qué mierda sucede?" algo en esa ecuación no le gustaba, aun así su mano libre se aferró a la cintura femenina, negándose a apartarse.

Abrió sus orbes lunas antes de que su alarma sonara logrando de esta manera que su acompañante que en algún momento de la noche la había tomado como rehén entre sus brazos siguiera dormido, ese día era viernes así que pensó que tendría los próximos días para dormir plácidamente a su lado, se dio prisa para preparar el desayuno antes de irse, estaba sin dudas algunas de mejor humor tratando de solo tomar lo positivo y olvidar lo negativo de la nueva situación, ya había tomado su decisión al pedirle que se quedara y al aceptarlo después, así que aunque iba con precaución tampoco quería atormentarse con aprensiones del pasado que en nada le ayudarían.

Durante su día vivió desesperada por volver a casa la idea de volver a pasar su fin de semana con él como pareja le agradaba, la pluma de cuatro colores topo con su mentón mientras ella cavilaba en la central de enfermería preparando medicación de forma autómata ignorando el número de su calculadora que le indicaba la dosis que debía tomar del frasco que descansaba en su otra mano, no había sido una gran relación de pareja para serse sincera, habitualmente ella regresaba a la casa después de las cinco de la tarde y él estaba pegado a su celular y solía salir algunas ocasiones, lo único que hacían juntos era cenar e irse a la cama y tener sexo, el hecho le hizo soltar su lapicero dejándolo sobre el mueble de metal frente a ella tomando una jeringa, pasó un algodón impregnado por la tapa del frasco de medicamento y unos segundos después tomó la dosis para diluirla en suero fisiológico, colocando el rotulo que informaba el medicamento que contenía a sí mismo para qué paciente.

¿No se estaba comportando como una chiquilla chiflada? Debería ser más racional y tratar de ayudar medicamente al azabache, en vez de llevárselo a la cama, el solo pensamiento la hizo enrojecer, realmente eso hacía estaba siendo egoísta manteniendo sus deseos amorosos y un tanto carnales por sobre encima del bienestar del moreno que era evidente que no se encontraba bien, seguía teniendo signos de su problema médico, incluso un par de veces despertó porque tenía terrores nocturnos encontrándolo fuera de sí, en esos momentos era donde le provocaba miedo porque sabía que no podía razonar y volver a la realidad eficientemente.

-¿Tendrá alucinaciones?—Se preguntó en un voz baja, no estaba segura, una parte de su cerebro le decía 'Sasuke es peligroso no podrás controlarlo si entra en alguna crisis psicótica' pero la otra le decía 'jamás le pasara eso, no te haría daño, no está loco'.

El problema es que no se necesita estar loco para perder los estribos y menos en su voluble y volátil estado de salud, suspiró con pesadumbre aceptando que estaba actuando irracionalmente movida por sus anhelos.

Después de administrar la medicación volvió a la central de enfermería, otra chica de pelo azabache llenaba algunos expedientes con datos enfermeros, Hinata tomó asiento a su lado reparando que ese día Naruto no la había ido a buscar, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas al recordar que nuevamente prácticamente lo había rechazado, comenzó intentando poner distancias pero el rubio era persistente así que por más que buscó esconderse él terminaba encontrándola, su segunda opción fue mostrarse más seca esperando que captara el mensaje, igual no surtió efecto, así que finalmente tuvo que confesarle fragmentos de la verdad "Lo siento Naruto, aquel día estaba muy ofuscada y necesitada de afecto pero realmente creo que volver no es la solución", el rubio la miró serio y después soltó una risita entre burlesca e irónica que la peliazul no entendió "Al final te darás cuenta que yo soy el indicado Hina" esa fue la última frase que le dijo, y había ocurrido el día pasado, así que concluyó que finalmente lo asimiló.

El día transcurrió rápido al salir del trabajo pasó al supermercado para hacer algunas compras, al llegar a casa saludó un tanto emocionada decepcionándose casi al instante, el moreno no se encontraba ahí, comenzó por guardar los comestibles y empezando a cocer algunos vegetales y realizando un poco de limpieza.

Sasuke llegó al poco tiempo, vestía un pants negro y a ella le bastó con dedicarle una mirada para saber que no se encontraba de buen humor, él se sentó en el sillón aun repasando los problemas que tenía, quizás debía apresurar todo porque entre más lo pensaba sentía que sólo le estaba dando tiempo a Madara, un ruido en la cocina lo desconcentró Hinata tenía una mueca dolorosa mientras inspeccionaba su mano, la observó con interés, percatándose como llevaba la mano a la tarja y la ponía bajo el chorro de agua fría con rapidez.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó aun en el sillón pero intrigado de su actitud, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus inquietudes.

-Nada—Respondió ella enseguida pero entretenida en su misión, sintiendo el leve alivio del agua fría en su mano mitigando tenuemente el ardor.

Sasuke se levantó y caminó hasta ella colocándose detrás viendo su mano bajo el chorro de agua, tenía un círculo rojo en el dorso de unos 5 cm de diámetro, entrecerró los ojos atento a la zona herida.

-Te quemaste—Afirmó neutral, ella se sonrojó apenada de su descuido.

-No es nada, me descuide—Dijo en un susurro.

-Cámbiate vamos a cenar fuera—Indicó el moreno serio tomando camino al sillón.

Hinata hizo una cara de preocupación.

-En realidad yo... bueno... tuve que pagar unas cosas, creo que eso no será posible—Explicó al verlo sentarse, él entrecerró sus ojos.

Reparando en sus palabras, era cierto ella se hacía cargo de todo ¿dónde demonios tenía la cabeza para descuidarse de algo tan trivial? Disfrutaba de comer lo que cocinaba, era buena cocinera eso no se encontraba en discusión pero ahora la tonta se había quemado ¿dónde estaban sus pensamientos para no reparar en la vida que estaban llevando? Nunca vivió con alguien, algunas veces sus conquistas se quedaban un par de días a su lado pero siempre cubrió sus gastos, por favor era Uchiha Sasuke y ahora estaba de completo mantenido por una chica que vivía de un sueldo escueto.

-Ponte otra cosa... quiero salir a tomar unos tragos—Dijo disimulando su inquietud, dispuesto a tomar el papel de proveedor, además de querer librarla de aquellas tareas.

-Tú no puedes tomar—Hinata protestó y él sonrió ladinamente al encontrarla firme y dispuesta a detenerlo.

-Sí que puedo, anda gatita quítate ese uniforme ¿o no quieres venir?—Expuso un tanto exasperado, la Hyuga suspiró pensando en qué iba a hacer ahora, tenía justo lo de la semana.

Caminó hasta su cuarto insegura, negó al ver en su closet peleando consigo misma de unírsele, optó por ponerse un minivestido rojo, con mangas pequeñas y tres botones circulares y negros en su pecho era un tanto sencillo pero creía que encajaba para la noche.

Sasuke que empezaba a impacientarse entró a la habitación, casi se le descoloca la mandíbula al enfocarla en el espejo ella se daba los últimos retoques de un maquillaje ahumado haciendo que sus ojos lunas resaltaran enormemente, en unos tacones negros sus piernas resaltaban aún más sin contar como ese vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo, remarcando sus curvas, la observó en silencio un tanto embobado, sabía que era hermosa pero verla así lo excitaba.

-Estoy lista—Anunció dándose la vuelta, el moreno enfocó los labios rojos y sin decir nada salió de la habitación, Hinata hizo una pequeña mueca de contrariedad y tomando su bolso se dio prisa para alcanzarlo.

Hinata cerró la puerta principal y mientras buscaba la llave de su auto en su bolso, Sasuke le cuestionó qué diablos estaba esperando, levantó su mirada perlada enfocando un BMW negro y al moreno a lado listo para subirse con una mueca de fastidio, entreabrió sus labios porque aunque no sabía nada del coche era bastante ostentoso o al menos para su estilo de vida... Sasuke no trabajaba y aunque era un heredero de una fortuna teóricamente él debería estar en un psiquiátrico ¿de dónde había salido ese auto? Ahora comprendía porque últimamente lo veía estacionado cerca de su casa. Se encaminó hacia él un tanto sorprendida y otro tanto reflexiva, no fue difícil darse cuenta que era un auto de agencia, todo se veía tan nuevo, y qué decir del olor.

-¿Cómo?—Pudo cuestionar en cuanto se hubo colocado el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Cómo qué?—Sasuke le preguntó comenzando a conducir.

-¿Este auto es tuyo?

-Por el momento, aunque después Suigetsu se lo quedara—Respondió en automático al recordar que su amigo le había prestado su nombre y hecho los trámites necesarios para que él pudiera tener ese coche.

Hinata suspiró ¿cuántos años tendría que trabajar para adquirir uno así? Negó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, su Tsuru no estaba tan mal se dijo así misma aunque después se dio cuenta que si él lograba recuperar su fortuna ella era nada a su lado, Sasuke la notó pensativa pero no intervino, tal y cómo él era sólo lo dejó pasar. Se detuvo en una cafetería, él lugar no era lujoso pero él ya no iba a esos lugares por un momento dudó, puesto que de alguna manera sintió que estaba siendo mediocre llevándola a cenar a ese lugar, él siempre sorprendía a sus conquistas llevándolas a los mejores lugares... Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al darse cuenta que Hinata ya descendía del coche, así que tuvo que darse prisa y alcanzarla.

Tomaron una mesa y pidieron ambos una hamburguesa con papas y refresco de cola, veía a la peliazul con cierto brillo especial que la hacía lucir mucho más hermosa, no habían cruzado muchas palabras era todo más bien silencioso pero estaba sumamente a gusto.

-Creo que te arreglaste demasiado para venir a este lugar—Dijo seco mirando el local despectivamente, la ojiluna sonrío.

-Quizás... pero tenía mucho que no salía un viernes por la tarde—Sasuke reprimió la sonrisa que quería dejar escapar.

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿A caso no viste que no ando arreglado?—Cuestionó hosco como reprimenda, pero intrigado del extraño actuar de la chica frente a él.

-¿Y eso qué?—Hinata debatió con una sonrisa minimizando los comentarios masculinos—Yo quería verme bonita—Reveló con un rubor en sus mejillas desviando su mirada de la oscura, él sonrió apenas perceptible sin ser capaz de decirle que lucía más que bonita.

Cenaron casi en silencio.

-¿Antes qué hacías?—Le pregunto curiosa al terminar su hamburguesa, recordando un poco la historia que la médica Yamanaka le relató, él arqueó una ceja denotando su duda—Cuéntame tu vida antes de...—Guardó silencio incapaz de tocar el tema abiertamente.

-Nada relevante, soy economista con un diplomado...—Dijo desinteresado y cortándose casi al instante—No hay nada que contar y tampoco deberías saberlo—Vio en los ojos lunas la confusión y decepción ante su respuesta.

-Tú eres Hyuga Hinata, tu padre tenía un negocio prometedor en seguros... sin embargo se vino abajo aún antes de florecer, dejándolos prácticamente en la ruina, tu madre murió al poco tiempo de dar a luz a tu hermana pequeña Hanabi, ella murió hace años, y después tu padre... te encuentras sola, según tengo entendido... tus antecedentes dicen que no eres muy social y que te dedicaste a tu desarrollo profesional—La ojiluna lo miró asombrada, ¿él la había investigado? ¿qué más podía saber de ella? Sonrió malicioso—Créeme entre menos sepas de mí, es mejor para ti.

-¿Por qué?—Interrogó.

-Es obvio—Respondió seco.

-¿Así que saber algo como tu comida favorita es peligroso?—Preguntó con cierta ironía e incómoda de la situación.

-Tomates—Le respondió entretenido con su reacción, Hinata levantó sus orbes sorprendida de esa simple respuesta, pero después de todo lo intuía, no era secreto—Y ese vestido me los recuerda—La peliazul se sonrojó— ¿Quieres convertirte en uno?—Cuestionó lujurioso pero sin exteriorizarlo—Te da buenas curvas, hay unos grandes tomates en ti—La ojiluna se sonrojó ante el extraño y descarado piropo.

Después de lograr dejar a un lado su bochorno, siguió interrogándolo sobre cosas cotidianas, él respondía las preguntas mientras se introducía las papas fritas de la peliazul a la boca, salieron del local y esta vez el Uchiha le soltaba una que otra frase subida de tono para apenarla, acaba de descubrir que verla roja le fascinaba, apenas había tomado el camino para regresar a la casa cuando su celular sonó indicándole que Sasori quería hablar cuando antes con él, miró a Hinata a su lado pero decidió ir con ella al lugar no se tardaría.

-Espérame en la barra—Le indicó después de haber caminado juntos entre la gente que se encontraba en el antro.

-¿A dónde vas?—Le cuestionó, la peliazul sabía que se reuniría con alguien tras haber escuchado lo que respondía a la persona que le había llamado, pero no pensó que la fuera a dejar ahí deliberando que se enteraría de los movimientos del moreno, así que ahora se encontraba decepcionada.

-Ya vengo—Le dijo seco—No te muevas—Gruñó al darse cuenta que un tipo miraba a la ojiluna sin pudor alguno.

Hinata lo vio perderse, mientras la música en ese antro que solía visitar con Naruto animaba a la gente que ese viernes se encontraba reunida. Sasuke se apresuró a la zona VIP y al poco tiempo identificó a Juugo y Suigetsu y a la pandilla Akatsuki.

-Sasuke—Suigetsu le habló y saludó jovial.

-¿Qué sucede?—Fue directo, Sasori lo invitó a sentarse y de mala gana lo hizo lo último que quería era perder el tiempo teniendo a Hinata abajo a merced de hombres con ansias de follársela.

-Me han pasado el dato que en una semana Obito tiene vacaciones, considero ese sería el momento de emboscarlo.

-Pero entonces tenemos que hacer algo respecto a tu problema médico—Juugo discutió revelándole la causa por la cual lo habían citado con urgencia, habían muchos asuntos que solucionar antes de la emboscada.

-¿Karin no contactó al médico ese en su facultad?—Suigetsu intervino—Eso podría servir para eso.

-Orochimaru es el que nos sirve—Juugo aclaró.

-Sin embargo él no es muy confiable ¿no?—Sasori preguntó, con el tiempo que llevaban planeando el golpe ya empezaba a conocer los riesgos y dificultades.

-Suele cambiar de ideales fácilmente pero Sasuke le dará una buena suma de dinero, además como médico es una eminencia, nadie dudara de la parte médica—Declaró el pelinaranja.

-¿Entonces cómo quieres que quede lo de Madara?—Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta que quizás debían aparentar un accidente.

-Yo lo matare—Sasuke finalmente habló—Lo haremos al tercer día que Obito se ausente, estará un poco más confiado e incluso probablemente su seguridad también lo esté hay que cesar los envíos ocultos para que se relaje...

-Eso lo puede alertar más—Juugo intervino.

-Lo conozco—Sasuke expuso—Ustedes se encargaran de que todo parezca un accidente, y tendrán su pagó final quizás a los 6 meses después de lo ocurrido, ya hablé con Orochimaru él hará creer que me encontró por la calle al haber sido el médico de la familia me reconoció y quiso ayudarme, después descubrió mi problema con los medicamentos pero mi estado mental integro, deduciendo que Madara me encerró para quedarse con las empresas. Tardará para que me devuelvan todo por eso quizás requiera ese tiempo para liquidarles... quizás más.

-Me parece perfecto—Acordó de nueva cuenta el pelirrojo dando un largo sorbo a su trago—Ese día debes estar listo, una vez que lo hayamos secuestrado te encargaras de liquidarlo y nosotros del resto.

-Bien—Concordó el moreno, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Sasuke? Tomate un trago Suigetsu lo detuvo obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.

Hinata miraba el lugar esperando a el azabache, ya tenía un trago frente a ella cortesía de un desconocido si bien en un primer momento no pensaba aceptarlo, finalmente había terminado cediendo dando pequeños sorbos.

-¿Otro más linda?—Ofreció el hombre acercándose, Hinata lo observó comprobando que sus ojos no la habían engañado él era robusto, su pelo casi a rapa era negro, su ojos muy pequeñitos y en su cara se notaba cierta lujuria.

-No gracias—Dijo en un pequeño susurro cortes.

-Vamos dale uno más—Le dijo al barman con una sonrisa y una seña que el muchacho identificó, sonrió mientras lo preparaba vertiendo aquel polvo que sería la ayuda para que su jefe se llevara a la cama a esa linda peliazul.

Hinata miró el trago frente a ella y comenzó a sonrojarse sin saber cómo evadir a aquel hombre que no quería marcharse, así que pensó que si la veía tomar aquel trago y volver a rechazarlo entendería.

A unos metros de ahí Sakura llegó corriendo a una mesa con dificultades por el mar de gente.

-Naruto, vi a Hinata en la barra—Habló alto para hacerse oír por sobre la música

-Debiste confundirla—Dijo el rubio tomando su trago.

-Por favor, la reconozco perfectamente bien.

-¿Qué haría ella aquí? Si no la traigo ella no sale—Explicó casi con mofa, aún seguía resentido por haber sido rechazado nuevamente por la ojiluna y su estado alcoholizado no lo dejó reflexionar.

-Bueno, supongo que esperaba a alguien porque miraba a todos lados—Respondió la pelirosada tomando asiento, Naruto la miró fijamente extrañado.

-¿Dónde?—Preguntó sintiendo como los celos subían por su cuerpo, recordando el extraño comportamiento de su exnovia.

-Te dije que en la barra—Sakura le respondió burlona— ¿Te has puesto celo...—No terminó de interrogar cuando lo vio acercarse al barandal de ese segundo piso seguramente para buscarla en el lugar indicado.

Sakura se acercó a él para dirigirle la mirada y pudiera enfocarla, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que a esa distancia aún pudieron ser presentes como un hombre la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Quién es?—Sakura cuestionó al no reconocer al azabache que minutos antes de que Hinata terminara el trago había regresado encontrándola acompañada pero demostrando su posesividad sobre ella enseguida.

El Uchiha no tardó en darse cuenta que algo comenzaba a ocurrirle, estaba mucho más desinhibida y dios esos besos que le estaba dando sin decir aquella forma en la cual pegaba su trasero hacia su hombría.

-Tranquila—Le susurro en el oído, al ver que el tipo que estaba hace momentos a su lado y ahora se encontraba lejos con mala cara no podía controlar su mal humor, fue fácil darse cuenta que algo le habían dado en esa bebida.

-Vamos a hacerlo—Le pidió conforme se daba la vuelta e intentaba filtrar sus manos por la sudadera del moreno.

-Lo haremos pero no aquí, vámonos—Le aclaró al jalarla hacia la salida.

Cuando Naruto y Sakura llegaron al lugar ya no pudieron saber a dónde se habían ido.

-¿Quién diablos era?— Naruto cuestionó.

-Quien sabe—Respondió Sakura aun confusa puesto que el moreno traía puesta la capucha de su suéter –Pero supongo que ha decaído en sus gustos, se veía bastante equis.

-Mierda—El rubio corrió hacia la salida buscando el Tsuru de su ex sin encontrarlo.

-Se han ido—Sakura le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo— ¿A dónde vas?—Le preguntó al verlo dirigirse a su auto.

-A buscarla—Gruñó mostrando su molestia.

-¿A dónde?—Le cuestionó deteniéndolo—Quien sabe dónde se metió... tendrás que hablar con ella después cuando te tranquilices.

-Mierda Hinata—Sasuke se quejó, la ojiluna lo estaba masturbando con sus manos mientras él conducía y al mismo tiempo intentaba besarle el cuello—Déjame conducir—Soltó excitado y un tanto irritado tratando de devolverla a su asiento.

-Quiero estar contigo—Escuchó la voz jadeante de la peliazul y para mala suerte observó cómo se mordía el labio inferior de una manera tierna pero sumamente seductora.

Ahogó la sonrisa que quiso brotar de sus labios, consciente que el cabrón que la drogó no la tendría así, desinhibida y sumamente caliente, quizás caliente pero no le pediría ni haría las cosas sin ningun reparo como con él, a él que deseaba y con quien verdaderamente quería coger, era algo así como su estado natural sin pudores y no era tan malo después de todo.

-Eso te pasa por tomar cosas de desconocidos ¿no se supone que ya eres adulta?—La regañó siguiendo en su papel, haciéndola sonreír e intentar besarlo en los labios—Siéntate—La devolvió a su asiento enseguida, negándose a besarla ¿Qué tanto podía lograr que lo deseara? Entre más la privara estaría más ganosa, además iba conduciendo, sonrió para sus adentros al decirse que siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la casa, ella se quitó el vestido, él hacía lo mismo con su ropa dejándola tirada en su camino, en cuánto Sasuke se desnudó y la vio inclinada tratando de bajarse las bragas sonrió con malicia la tomó de la cadera, ella se levantó volteando a verlo intentando besarlo, la inclinó levemente mientras la obligaba a ponerse en puntillas y la penetró obteniendo un grito extasiado.

-Más fuerte—La escuchó decir y él le obedeció, retrocediendo unos pasos para colocarla en el respaldo del sillón y darle soporte.

Nunca la había visto tan necesitada aunque sabía bien el motivo, tan solo pensar que si hubiera tardado un poco más sería ese maldito quien la estuviera saciando lo irritó embistiéndola más bruscamente, aunque su acción sólo lograba darle más placer a la ojiluna que no paraba de gemir y pedirle más...

De una última embestida se vertió en el interior femenino que aún tenía vestigios de su fuerte orgasmo, gruñó cansado pero notándola más relajada aunque mojada en sudor y totalmente recargada en el respaldo del sillón.

-Eres bastante torpe gatita, cuando decía que me pedirías más no me refería a esto—Relató con molestia, saliendo de ella.

Hinata entrelazó sus dedos con los de él evitando que se apartara completamente, Sasuke observó su mano y soltándola, la cargó entre sus brazos llevándola a la cama, donde los esperaría al menos otro par de encuentros.

-Naruto esto es tonto—Denotó la pelirosa mientras veía incrédula como la mañana hacía presencia ese sábado—Puede llegar tarde.

-Vete entonces—Rezongó cansado, ninguno de los dos había dormido realmente y llevaban horas ahí, aunque cuando él había aporreado la puerta ni el azabache ni la peliazul se habían percatado por los concentrados que se encontraban, en aquella burbuja que se había creado entre ellos y su ardiente entrega.

-Deberías calmarte además se supone que ya no son nada, ¿qué le vas a reclamar?—Debatió exhausta.

-Ella, ella no puede estar con nadie que no sea yo.

-Pues... es obvio que lo está—Naruto estaba iracundo, no podía creer como Hinata había abrazado a ese hombre, incluso como se pegaba descaradamente a él... y ahora la duda lo carcomía ¿se habría entregado a ese imbécil? Porque con él no lo hizo, aunque no quisiera todo empezaba a tomar rumbo en su mente.

Arrancó su coche para sorpresa de su amiga pelirosada que lo miró sin decir palabra alguna, notando como su amigo estaba de un humor aún más impredecible que su estado molesto.

-Naruto, debes tranquilizarte... sé que la amas pero es evidente que se encuentra con alguien más y que quizás ya no piensa volver contigo.

-Ella es mía—Bufó Naruto molesto, la pelirosada lo veía con pesar, jamás lo había visto tan ofuscado.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo Hinata te dijo que sería mejor que terminaran y así lo hicieron...

-Por tu culpa—Escupió.

-¡No puedes culparme de eso!—Dijo dejando que su fuerte carácter saliera—Eso fue hace mucho...

-Por eso empezó a distanciarse...

-No te forcé nunca a nada, no seas infantil, si no quieres asumir las cosas y echarme la culpa perfecto, pero lo único claro es que ella encontró a alguien más que no diré que es mejor que tú porque tenía una pinta, pero igual y es lo que ella buscaba—Soltó molesta, el rubio se estacionó y Sakura sin decir más se bajó del auto alejándose de él.

Hinata abría sus orbes lunas con un ligero dolor de cabeza, escuchaba a Sasuke hablar por teléfono seguramente en la sala se dio el sentón un tanto asustada un dolor de cabeza la martilló enseguida, al instante recordó que ese día era sábado, suspiró un tanto aliviada pero con mueca adolorida por culpa de esa punzada que quería romper su cráneo observó como Sasuke se acercaba portando solo su bóxer, extremamente seductor.

-¿Te gustó lo de anoche?—Ella se sonrojó al instante ya que en su cuestionamiento se percibía la perversión, trató de identificar a que se refería aunque no podía entenderlo solo incrementaba su jaqueca, no recordaba nada, hizo una mueca y leves destellos de memorias vinieron a ella—Te drogaron tonta.

-¿Eh?—Respondió confusa y se reacomodó la sábana en sus pechos cubriéndolos, Sasuke arrojó su celular a una silla llena de ropa en una esquina.

-Aceptaste una copa de un extraño, ¿no se supone que eras inteligente? Si me hubiera tardado un poco más ese pendejo se hubiera acostado contigo y ahora quién sabe dónde te encontrarías—Hinata intentó recordar al respecto, estaba vagamente consciente que tuvo relaciones con Sasuke, lo cierto es que no tenía idea de cuándo llegaron a su casa, e incluso no recordaba nada del antro, cierto desasosiego vino a su pecho intentando recordar pero nada conciso venía a su mente. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos al notar la confusión y como su alteración incrementaba, se acercó tomándole con su mano derecha el mentón obligándola a verlo—No vuelvas a hacerlo, no seas ingenua—Le dijo denotando molestia, pero interiormente esperando que le obedeciera, le provocaba preocupación por esos actos ingenuos que podían ocasionar que saliera lastimada.

-¿Qué pasó?—Cuestionó asustada.

-Nada, sólo me pedías desesperada que te hiciera mía—Le dijo tranquilo con su semblante estoico, ella se sonrojó y al no poder bajar la cabeza optó por inclinar la mirada.

-No recuerdo nada.

-Lo imagine, suele ocurrir eso—Dijo seco soltándola.

-¿No hice nada malo?—Preguntó aun atemorizada, sin atreverse a sacar su verdadera duda él la miró con intriga "¿malo?" La habían pasado muy bien a excepción que sabía que ella no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos—Sasuke—Le urgió volviendo a cruzar su mirada con él, mientras sus ojos se humedecían ante el desconocimiento de sus actos.

-No, estuvo bien—Ella negó.

-¿Estuve con la otra persona?—Interrogó en un susurro, Sasuke sonrío ladinamente entendiendo su duda.

-Te lo dije en un inicio, llegué a tiempo... pero no siempre estaré para ti—Dijo golpeteando su frente con su dedo índice y medio.

Hinata lo miró con nostalgia, él se iría de su vida o eso daba a entender, posó una de sus delgadas manos en la mejilla del azabache mientras con la otra seguía aferrándose a la sábana.

-Nunca me había pasado... nunca pensé que me pasara... fue un error—Explicó acercando sus labios y él los recibió profundizando ese beso.

-¿No te has dado cuenta en que maldito mundo vives?—Le preguntó en los labios a forma de regaño, la peliazul no quiso pensar en la pregunta, solo anhelaba sentirse protegida por él, así fuera un tiempo efímero.

 **Cortito pero generoso ;) ! Por fin ha salido un poco de los sentimientos de Naruto, en el transcurso de la historia me decían que Naruto no quería a Hina, según como yo imagine la historia, si, si la quiere, la ama pero era un amor de esos de los cuales se sienten seguros, que la otra persona siempre estará y no la valoran, además la carrera de medicina (sin contar que literalmente suelen ser muy mujeriegos o inconstantes en sus relaciones) es extenuante, hacen largas jornadas incluso de 72 horas o más, entonces prácticamente si están muy cansados y agotados; así es como imagino a Naruto enamorado de Hina, pero no considerando que ella puede irse o que sus sentimientos puedan cambiar, la siente segura y está cansado de sus estudios, de su trabajo, de sus problemas; entonces no presta atención en ella, pero no porque no la ame, bueno así es como lo visualizo.**

 **Sobre la parejita creo que ya se empieza a ver la preocupación de Sasuke con ella y otras cositas "extrañas", siento que es obvio, pero él tiene problemas para reconocer todo eso y se encuentra un poco paranoico e inestable, datito spoiler por eso mismo Hina sufrirá un poquito más xD... no me odien xD... vienen cosas lindas también ;)... fue cortito pero lindo xD... jaja la autora chuleando sus obras xD**

 **Gracias a todos quienes me dejaron review!, ando corriendo y sin datos por eso no respondo pero pronto!**


	13. Creando una luz, el origen

**Les recomiendo que vayan por palomitas y disfruten del capítulo, a mí me encanta como ha quedado, espero lo disfruten.**

La sonrisa soñadora de Hinata la acompañó toda la mañana en su jornada laboral, ese día era un lunes era un buen día para ella, había tenido un excelente fin de semana y un inusual buen mes, jamás pensó terminar en esa clase de relación y aun así no lo cambiaria aunque Sasuke seguía siendo un hombre muy seco de alguna manera sentía que la empezaba a considerar a su manera, no era un tipo cariñoso en absoluto y deducía que no sentían lo mismo, no se atrevía a cuestionarle directamente sobre sus sentimientos pero sabía que algo estaba creciendo entre ellos, y esa era la razón de su rostro fantasioso.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –Juugo cuestionó al azabache que acababa de sentarse en un sillón de su sala de cuero, en aquel que era su departamento y había abandonado semanas atrás.

-Por ahí—Respondió sin preocupación.

-Te anduvimos buscando—Informó con cierta impaciencia—Sasuke, sabes bien que tienes problemas, Kabuto dijo que no has ido a verlo y...

-Estoy bien—Cortó con hastío.

-¿Estuviste con la enfermera?—Cuestionó el pelinaranja con obvias muestras de desaprobación, Sasuke no respondió—Oye, no es mala idea

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yamanaka Ino, ella volvió y está laborando en el psiquiátrico el otro día me la encontré y conversamos un rato.

-¿Y?—El azabache lo miró con hastío sin entender porque sacaba todo eso en la conversación.

-Ya te ligaste a una enfermera, hiciste que te ayudara—Expuso aquella frase como si todo fuera obvio.

-¿Pretendes que vuelva a ligarme a Ino?—El Uchiha se mostró pensativo.

-No debe costarte, recuerdo a la perfección como te idolatraba e incluso ese día aún se notaba interesada... si lo logras ella podría atestiguar a tu favor, dando un buen parte médico, tendría mucha credibilidad.

Sasuke sopesó la idea, no era mala pero era bastante complicada, si lo lograba e Ino daba parte de su salud mental desacreditando a su propio padre él podría acceder a toda su fortuna más pronto.

-¿No crees que sea posible?

-Es complejo, necesito ver a Ino... en ese caso deberíamos buscar a Orochimaru, ponte de acuerdo para que busque a Ino, y la haga creer que me tiene internado, ahí comenzará todo—Formuló serio, sopesando que iba a tener que ausentarse de la peliazul por un tiempo, pero dándole prioridad a sus propósitos de venganza.

-Perfecto, por cierto Sasori no se ha comunicado contigo pero dice que su espía ha notado movimientos inusuales dicen que quizás se vuelva a repetir la treta de las supuestas vacaciones de Obito como hace un mes, así que quizás sea una total mentira pero quiere estar completamente seguro antes de informarte.

-¿Cuándo tiene la información concisa?

-Mañana a más tardar por la noche—Respondió el pelinaranja, observando fijamente al Uchiha lucía mucho más saludable al menos no tenía las enormes ojeras en sus ojos y lucía más relajado, esa peliazul de alguna manera le estaba dando algo al azabache que lo tenía así.

-Joder—Soltó el Uchiha—Mierda ¿por qué todo se descompone?

-Tranquilo Sasuke, todo se va a poner en su lugar.

-Estaré esperando la información—El moreno se levantó ignorando el comentario de su amigo y dejándolo solo.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su casa se encontró a un Uchiha bastante enojado y desanimado, parecía estar atento a su celular en Google Earth revisando caminos en un mapa de la ciudad cuestión que la hizo observarlo desde la cocina en silencio mientras preparaba la cena, finalmente ya no pudo esperar más, se acercó hasta él sentándose a su lado depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla del chico.

-Sasuke, ¿qué te sucede?—Le preguntó abrazándolo por el abdomen.

-Nada—Le respondió hosco, causándole un dolor en el pecho al recibir su frialdad.

-Algo te preocupa tienes muy fruncido tu entrecejo—Expresó recorriendo con uno de sus dedos esa parte de la anatomía de su amante.

Finalmente Sasuke la enfocó y aunque su semblante era estoico, pronto esbozó una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

-No entiendo el afán de las mujeres de preocuparse por cuestiones que no les incumben —Expuso, ella abrió sus orbes y dibujó una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, pero yo me preocupo por ti porque creo que eres una víctima de las circunstancias, porque no quiero que te lastimes y que te causes más daño.

-Que tonta eres, ¿acaso no comprendes que tú a mí me eres indiferente?—Observó los ojos lunas abrirse con sorpresa y como el rostro femenino perdió cierto brillo, no supo porque lo dijo si lo cierto es que sabía que estaba enganchado con ella, tal como Hinata solía decirlo antes "de una manera enfermiza" porque la única verdad es que estaban enrolados de una manera poco convencional y nada sana.

-Supongo—Hinata logró decir, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos pero reconociendo que la única manera en la cual lo tenía era en la cama, solo existía hacia ella una atracción sexual y aunque le gustaba no la llenaba, así que luchó porque en su voz no se mostrara el dolor que sintió al escucharlo.

-Pero eres bastante guapa—Le dijo tras posar una de sus manos en la cintura femenina abrazándola atrayéndola a su cuerpo, obligándola a reposar en su bien formado pecho, de alguna manera necesitaba componer sus propias palabras pero de una manera inteligente y conveniente para su persona—Y me encanta tu cuerpo, me calienta.

Las orbes lunas se cerraron con fuerza intentando no derramar las lágrimas que peleaban por brotar, lo único que anhelaba era tener un poco del cariño del azabache y protegerlo de aquello que lo lastimaba, que lo hacía ser malo con las personas pero conforme los días pasaban se daba cuenta que era imposible, si bien su vida se tranquilizó un poco aquel inusitado día cuando él le propuso a su manera intentarlo con ella, con lo revelado se dio cuenta que poco espacio había realmente en la vida del moreno para ella.

Sasuke se llevó su mano libre a su estómago, acción que no pasó desapercibida por la peliazul otorgando su atención al hecho.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le cuestionó en voz baja al darse cuenta que aflojaba el agarre en su cintura concentrándose en el estómago.

-Me ha estado doliendo—Le respondió agarrándose con insistencia, la ojiluna se cuestionó si aquello se debía a un malestar pasajero o a más síntomas por la abstinencia medicamentosa.

-Debes estar muy estresado—Agregó decidiendo restarle importancia—Prueba con descansar.

-Salgamos—Sugirió.

-Pero es lunes.

-No tengo ánimos de ir a un bar o a un antro—Explicó—Me refiero a caminar podemos ir al parque—Propuso.

-Podemos—Concordó extrañada de aquella petición—Solo me colocaré un pants.

Al poco ambos salieron de la modesta casa en silencio prestando atención al camino que recorrían, las casas en su mayoría se encontraban con diseños vanguardistas.

-¿Por qué elegiste esta zona?—Preguntó de pronto el moreno, no era una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad y menos para una mujer sola.

-Tenía un pequeño crédito y pude dar el enganche de la casa con lo poco que quedó de las pertenencias de mi padre... no es mucho, pero realmente la zona está bien y era una buena inversión.

Sasuke la escuchó en silencio conforme veía su rostro iluminado por la satisfacción de los recuerdos; jamás tuvo que lidiar con algo parecido todo lo tuvo, incluso ahora sus problemas económicos no eran tan graves porque incluso aunque el dinero que tenía guardado se esfumara sus amigos se encontraban mejor ubicados que ella, que en el corto tiempo que habían compartido la había visto vivir sumamente organizada respecto a la economía.

-Ya—Le respondió desinteresado, cortando el tema no le apetecía conocerla eso solo le iba a complicar más las cosas porque la estaba empezando a ver como un ser vulnerable.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Tras escuchar su interrogante, la miró detenidamente y asintió llegando a una banca de aquel parque y tomando asiento mientras observaba a los lejos a los niños jugando en el área de juegos.

-Si—Mintió, realmente lo único que deseaba era estar un momento en un lugar natural, tratar por un momento olvidar todo lo que lo atormentaba.

-Cuando era niña me encantaba estar en los columpios y que mi madre me empujara para llegar muy, muy alto—Le comentó con una mueca traviesa en el rostro, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa burlona recordándose a sí mismo de pie sobre ellos y saltando en el momento indicado.

-Debiste ser una mimada, eso no era del todo divertido.

-Claro que lo era... aunque bueno después de que mi madre falleció las visitas al parque se terminaron.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque padre tenía otras ocupaciones, los hombres son distintos no saben por lo general tratar con los niños.

-¿Por qué eres enfermera?

-Porque, cuando mi hermanita enfermó sentí impotencia por no ayudarla a librar el dolor, sé que era algo imposible para otra niña pero me prometí hacer algo para evitar que más personas sufrieran—Relató con melancolía.

-¿Y tú dijiste que eras economista?

-Mmph... –Su semblante imperturbable por un momento le hizo creer que no obtendría alguna respuesta—Quería algo distinto, algo que me hiciera tener mi propio imperio sin necesitar de mi padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque—Chasqueó la lengua con desprecio—Yo no iba a ser igual que él—Confesó, dejando que el pasado lo alcanzara.

Hinata no comprendió el significado de las palabras del Uchiha pero intuyó que seguir haciéndolo hablar al respecto podía meterla en problemas, recordar lo ponía de mal humor y aunque quería conocer su vida hasta que él no saciara esos demonios que lo atormentaban sería complicado.

Tenía tantas preguntas para él pero ninguna la podía formular al darse cuenta que sería caminar sobre un terreno bastante complicado, así que lo observó en silencio sintiendo como su corazón se regocijaba con esa simple acción deseando nuevamente despertar algo más allá que un deseo carnal, si él lo permitiera haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo, aunque conocía que era un sinsentido, Sasuke aún le escondía muchas cosas, notaba la diferencia entre ambos y no sólo por las prendas de marcas prestigiosas que vestía el moreno, era todo, sus mundos, si lograba recuperar su fortuna lo suyo terminaría, así que lo mejor para ella era tratar de sacarlo no seguir alimentando esos sentimientos.

-¿Qué?—Sasuke le preguntó al verla cambiar de la nada, ella le negó con la cabeza agachando la mirada provocando que el Uchiha arqueara una de sus cejas con intriga.

-¿Sabes? eres bastante especial y si logras lo que deseas espero que recuperes tu tranquilidad.

-Eres rara—Hinata sonrió ante el comentario y le acarició en la mejilla, robándole un casto beso posando su mirada en la zona de juegos donde varios niños pequeños jugaban, Sasuke la miró con interés retomando los pensamientos que vinieron a él cuando soltó su ácido comentario, verla sonreír le encantaba, chasqueó la lengua al tener que aceptar que la ojiluna le importaba... ¿debería huir ahora antes que eso se complicara realmente?

-¿Sabes? Planeó tener muchos hijos para tener una enorme familia y no volver a tener soledad en mi casa—Él emitió una risita burlona.

-Qué fastidio, vas a tener un montón de crías llorando por todos los rincones—Ella le miró con una sonrisa.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cuánto es para ti una enorme familia?

-Mmmm...—Emitió pensativa—Me agrada la idea de 3 bebés—Le dijo al elevar su mano derecha mostrándole tres de sus dedos al aire.

-¡Qué enorme familia!—Soltó mordaz—Habitualmente dicen eso cuando planean algún equipo deportivo.

-¿Cómo crees? Eso es excesivo... además seguramente ese sería el límite para ofrecerles una vida decorosa según mis posibilidades.

-Pero no vas a tenerlos sola—Debatió.

-Claro, pero aunque soy enfermera la paga no es demasiado buena seguramente la persona con la cual los tenga será de mi misma condición social—Explicó con la mirada fija a los lejos en los niños, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, chasqueó la lengua tratando de evitar la incomodidad que le recorrió al escuchar que ella no lo tenía en sus planes futuros, esa cuestión era algo que no se esperaba y tampoco podía entenderlo... así que dándose cuenta de ese detalle intentó eliminarlo, no debería malhumorarle que ella no lo viera en su futuro, de hecho era lo correcto pero...¿él la quería en su vida?.

Pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer, observó a la ojiluna sonreír levantando su mirada al cielo de forma aniñada. Pronto esa llovizna se incrementó amenazándolos con empaparlos, Sasuke se levantó enseguida mirando a todos lados para buscar donde refugiarse de la lluvia, comenzando a dar zancadas pero al notar que ella no le seguía volteó a buscarla encontrándola ya de pie pero con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza aun mirando al cielo, disfrutando como estaba quedando humedecida, frunció el ceño.

-Tonta, vámonos terminaras mojada.

-No seas amargado—Ella le soltó con una enorme sonrisa que lo descolocó, al instante comenzó a dar vueltas y brincar como una chiquilla, haciendo que arqueara una ceja con obvia desaprobación, si ella quería empaparse con lo fresco que estaba el clima era su problema, él bastante mal se sentía de su estómago así que con ese pensamiento se dio la vuelta para intentar no seguirse mojando pero unas pequeñas manos lo tomaron de su muñeca impidiendo que siguiera con su camino y jalándolo hacia atrás.—¡Vamos Sasuke!—Escuchó la emoción en la voz y aunque le lanzó su mirada más mortífera solo recibió una sonrisa dulce y divertida de su parte acompañada de un fugaz beso en su mejilla—¡Vamos!—Volvió a insistir jalando de él con todas sus fuerzas.

-He dicho que no—Protestó recuperando su mano y con ese acto acercando a la peliazul a su ya mojado cuerpo, ella rio.

-De cualquier manera estás mojado. ¡Vamos! ¿A que no me atrapas?—Sasuke rodó los ojos para al instante verla correr lejos de él, juntó sus cejas "No piensa enserio que iré tras ella" fue lo que se le vino a la mente y al instante la distinguió corriendo con todas sus ganas, se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz con cierta incredulidad y cerró sus oscuras orbes— ¡Sasuke, eres un lento!—Entreabrió sus ojos al escucharla, enfocándola a metros lejos brincando en un charco, negó con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia allá.

-Pareces una niña y no lo eres—Soltó con molestia al darse cuenta que su ropa estaba totalmente empapada, Hinata ya tenía los labios morados y temblaba sin embargo parecía tan feliz que lo hacía sentirse confuso.

-Que aburrido—Le respondió mientras con su pie le aventaba agua al tenerlo ya tan cerca, de inmediato vio la furia del moreno provocando que soltara una risita e intentara volver a echarse a correr.

-¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?—Le replicó molesto, una cosa era estar mojado y otra tener agua sucia de un charco.

Hinata emitió un gritito al sentirse prisionera en los brazos del Uchiha, sin embargo de alguna manera se las ingenió para escapar y ponerse a correr por las zonas verdes siendo perseguida por él, la ojiluna gritaba cada vez que el azabache estaba a punto de atraparla nuevamente y reía en cuanto lograba seguir huyendo, finalmente de alguna manera logró detenerla, agitado y conforme de hacerlo, habían pasado un buen rato corriendo entre la lluvia y viendo un gran charco sonrío malicioso al hacerla caer sentada ahí, obteniendo un grito, rio con malicia y triunfante pero al poco tiempo volvió a recibir agua sucia cortesía de la peliazul que le miraba desde el suelo un tanto indignada, robándole la risa pero aún divertido arreglándoselas para tomarle las manos evitando que siguiera mojándolo con esa agua, levantándola, sintiendo como su temblor se había intensificado.

-Te mueres de frío—Dijo burlón levantando la cara para sentir la gotas golpear de lleno esa parte de su anatomía.

-¿Cómo pudiste arrojarme a ese charco?—Se quejó y el dibujó una sonrisa ladina volviendo a enfocarla, tomándola de la cintura acercándola a él siendo testigo como esas pupilas blanquecinas se dilataban con solo verlo y sentirlo tan cerca, dios hacía un maldito frío y el aire helado no ayudaba pero lo cierto es que su verga quería despertar al sentirla tan cerca, bajó tomando sus labios besándola bruscamente, ingresando su lengua a esa tibia cavidad bucal recorriendo sus mejillas por dentro y acariciando con violencia la lengua femenina, enrollándose con ella pidiendo más.

-Debemos ir a casa—La peliazul le susurró al deshacer el beso, volviendo a temblar frenéticamente, estuvo tentando a sonreír pero solo esbozó una sonrisa ladina un tanto maliciosa y tomándola de la mano se encaminaron hacia el lugar mencionado.

Con su mano libre la Hyuga intentó abrazarse y darse calor, quizás si había sido mala idea correr como loca pero en ese momento no lo pensó, el clima había bajado algunos grados drásticamente seguro por la lluvia, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no podía borrarla, observó su mano, sus dedos entrelazados a los del Uchiha subió la mirada viendo la mitad del rostro masculino él parecía concentrado en volver a casa, lucía tan apuesto, su corazón latía tan erráticamente, ese hombre le gustaba de una manera que no podía describir, porque le gustaba muchísimo más que eso sin duda alguna, ella lo amaba.

-Deja de temblar—Soltó un tanto molesto por percibirlo en la peliazul, al verla ella sonrío y se encogió de hombros—Camina más rápido— ordenó, aunque bien sabía que sus pasos lentos se debían seguro al entumecimiento que sentía por su estado—Tsk—Emitió molesto deteniéndose, ella lo miró extrañada y él se acuclilló frente a ella—Sube.

-¿Eh?—Soltó sorprendida de que él se ofreciera a llevarla a su espalda, "¡Dios este es el acto más romántico que existe!" Su corazón latió desbocado.

-Apúrate o me iré... esto es vergonzoso—Dijo la última frase con un tono de voz más bajo, aún así ella pudo escucharla y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y algo tímida se acomodó para que él la llevara en su espalda.

Una vez que él volvió a ponerse de pie ella apretó sus brazos con delicadeza en torno al cuello masculino recargándose en el hombro del Uchiha para de esta forma ver un poco de su rostro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su corazón desbocado, él apretó su agarre en las piernas mientras seguía andando hacia la casa de la peliazul.

-Eres bastante molesta—Soltó queriendo disipar esa sensación extraña que lo invadía, y ella sonrío porque aunque lo dijera tan duramente la situación no lo hacía creíble, así que depositó un beso en el cuello, él la enfocó y la besó en la frente arrepintiéndose al instante, "¿qué mierda estoy haciendo?" Volvió su vista al frente y ella agrandó su sonrisa.

Entraron a la casa, Hinata aún sobre la espalda del moreno que tras cerrar la puerta la depositó en el sillón sentándose a su lado, mirándola de manera reprobatoria ella le correspondió con una sonrisa aún con su cuerpo envuelto en convulsiones por el frío y con una agradable y hasta desesperante necesidad de él, se acercó y tras posar su helada mano en la mejilla del moreno lo besó lentamente, él correspondió ese tierno beso tomándola de la cintura obligándola a sentarse sobre él quedando frente a frente con ambas piernas de la peliazul a los costados de las suyas, ese dulce beso empezaba a tornarse más necesitado ella delineó los labios del azabache con su lengua y él tomó esa traviesa lengua entre sus dientes de forma delicada para repetir la operación antes recibida.

-Eres un tonta, te mueres de frío—Soltó nuevamente, no es que él no lo tuviera pero no tenían los mismo grados de calor, Hinata asintió con su cabeza abrazándolo por el cuello besándolo con sus fríos labios, él jadeó porque era extrañamente demasiado incitante, la Hyuga sonrió cuando sintió la dureza debajo de su intimidad comenzando a frotarse contra esta, las manos masculinas viajaron a su redondo trasero amansándolo atrayéndola con más rudeza hacia su hombría robándole suspiros y uno que otro jadeo al sentir como simulaba las penetraciones.

Hinata comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su sudadera deseando sentirlo, lo anhelaba con locura, con movimientos torpes lo logró y al instante siguiente se sacó la playera y sostén arrojándolos al suelo, Sasuke no tardó ni medio segundo para bajar a comer del seno derecho succionando el pezón con delicadeza deseando alejar el frío que ahora lo tenía duro, no pudo evitar dibujar una perceptible sonrisa al sentir como intentaba desnudarlo del torso así que sin muchas ganas soltó el trasero femenino y ese monte para permitirle a la ojiazul quitarle la sudadera y la playera quedando ambos desnudos, la tomó de la espalda acercándola a su pecho para besarla apasionadamente y bajar sus manos hasta lo glúteos empezando descender la molesta tela que lo separaba sin mucho éxito por la posición en la cual se encontraban.

Luchó por romper ese beso y ponerla de pie para quitar ese pantalón de su camino, lo hizo en cuestión de segundos volviendo a motivarla para que lo montara no sin antes haberse librado también de su pantalón y bóxer liberando su prominente erección, ella se sentó acunándolo en su entrada jadeando y comenzando a descender lentamente pero necesitada mientras él mantenía recto su miembro con la mano derecha ayudándola, escuchó un gemidito doloroso por la parte femenina que no se animaba a tomarlo por completo, le sonrío en los labios con cierta diversión sintiendo los fluidos femeninos en su punta pero cierta frigidez que aún no podía eliminar después de mojarse.

-¿Ves lo que pasa por andar de infantil?—Ella lo miró atenta y coloreó más sus mejillas, intentando tomarlo Sasuke jadeó aunque solo avanzó un poco—Me estás matando—Confesó, y ella soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Tú a mí—Y tras decirlo se encajó soltando un gimoteo dolorido, él gimió ante eso pero manteniéndose quieto dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara y lo tomara.

En el transcurso de ese lapso miró los mechones húmedos de cabello azulino, los grandes ojos lunas llenos de pasión, su pequeña pero perfecta nariz, sus labios ahora rosados, los grandes pechos, la pequeña cintura, las grandes caderas, y aunque no pudiera ver del todo su unión sentirse dentro de ese magnífico cuerpo, tenerla ahí frente a él reclamándola como suya lo hacía sentir bien, levantó su pelvis buscando tomarla más y ella jadeó posando sus delicadas manos en los hombros masculinos.

-Eres tan perfecta Hinata—Reconoció con la voz ronca por el deseo, ella tembló pero no por el frío que minutos antes la tenía, sino por la sensación que experimentó su cuerpo al ver al Uchiha rendido a sus encantos, una simple frase que en ella significaba tanto y que a pesar del momento, no estaba tan equivocada, escondía no sólo la admiración de su cuerpo sino el conjunto de su persona, lo que su alma podía despertar en ese moreno que era incapaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos.

La ojiluna comenzó a elevar sus caderas siendo consciente como el azabache entreabría sus labios en un intento de controlarse posando sus manos en la cintura femenina pero dejándola a ella con el control, al poco volvió a descender y él tomó sus labios para callar sus propios gemidos "¿qué jodidos me está pasando?" Esa no era la forma en la cual a él le gustaba coger, a él le gustaba follar duro y sin embargo estaba tan malditamente excitado con los suaves movimientos de la chica, "es que se siente tan bien" se justificó, pero es que hasta el maldito beso que intentó hacer posesivo ahora mismo solo era una delicada danza de sus lenguas y si... se sentía bien, ella le mordía delicadamente sus labios, succionaba y envolvía de forma tan dulce, tan deliciosa que simplemente no quería escapar, quería más de esa exquisitez.

-Hinata—Le susurró presa de la pasión, de esos sentimientos que sentía pero que se negaba a procesar engañándose a sí mismo justificándolos con simple pasión y deseo, pero Dios subía y bajaba por su falo con tanta delicadeza envolviéndolo en su cálido interior, haciéndolo sentir en el mismísimo cielo o quizás era el infierno—¡Oh, nena sigue así!—No sabe porque mierda lo dijo, era lo que deseaba decir pero no quería hacerlo, dejar que lo besara tan suavemente seguramente era lo que lo estaba enfermando.

-Sasuke, te quiero—Le susurró en su oído con voz tan sensual y mierda eso aunado a que se haya encajado profundo lo hizo gemir sonoramente, abrazándola por la cintura para hacerse más participe en la relación empujando sus caderas hacia arriba para adentrarse aún más, robándole un calificado gemido a la mujer que poseía.

-Si—Soltó al sentir el inicio del orgasmo femenino, Dios empezaba a apretujarlo más mientras él se adentraba y salía con más rapidez y un poco más de fuerza, percibiendo que ella misma intentaba tenerlo más moviéndose más enérgicamente—Si mi amor, así, vengámonos juntos—La motivo sin ser consciente de lo que decía, tampoco era que le importara decirlo, pero Hinata si lo escuchó maravillándose y siguiendo el mandato.

Ambos gimieron al tener su liberación al mismo tiempo, siendo apenas conscientes de como el otro terminaba por estar envueltos en sus propias sensaciones, pegaron sus frentes en un intento de recuperar sus agitados cuerpos.

-Lo has hecho de maravilla mi amor—Soltó Sasuke sin poder sostenerse, sin sopesarlo, besándola delicadamente en los labios.

Mientras el beso se disipaba y sentía el cálido abrazo de la peliazul, su cabeza volvía a ponerse fría "¿qué mierda estoy haciendo?" El problema no era ilusionarla de más, no sería la primera... el problema es que tenía miedo de lo bien que se sentía estar con Hinata y no solo en el acto sexual porque aunque su polla siguiera dentro lo cierto es que ya se encontraba flácida, era el calor y tranquilidad que le brindaba, el miedo de no poder decirle adiós, de que realmente esas dos palabras que dijo tuvieran el significado correcto.

-Uchiha estás perdiendo el estilo—Se regañó a sí mismo.

A media madrugada ya sea por la incómoda posición en la cual había dormido, de lado con su espalda pegada imposiblemente al respaldo del mullido sillón y con la peliazul frente a él, su cuerpo tomó protesta, ese sillón era demasiado pequeño para alguien de su tamaño, tenía un ligero dolor de cuello cortesía del recarga brazos, ¿cómo había termino en esa extraña posición donde la única cómoda debía ser Hinata? Aunque claro no lo suficiente porque estaba mojada en un sudor frío y su cuerpo demasiado caliente, no le fue difícil deducir que había pescado un buen resfriado.

-¿Qué se supone qué debo hacer?—Cuestionó al tomarla del hombro tratando de despertarla, acción que no le funcionó.

-Padre no te molestes conmigo la próxima vez mi calificación será mejor—Murmuró apenas entendible la peliazul, haciéndole rodar los ojos, debía estar alucinando debido a la fiebre.

Se las ingenió para librar el cuerpo generoso cuerpo femenino, y posteriormente tomarla en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, apenas la hubo recostado pudo apreciar nuevamente su magnífica complexión "perfecta" fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente movió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, no era el momento, no se necesitaba ser médico para saber que la temperatura de la peliazul no era normal, así que usando sus vagos conocimientos sólo se le ocurrió darle un baño de agua tibia quizás eso le ayudaría a mejorarse, fue hacia el baño preparando la tina, no sabía si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía presente que tenía que bajarle fiebre.

Una vez lista la tina, regresó al cuarto para cargarla entre sus brazos escuchándola susurrar palabras sin coherencia. Se sumergió con ella, sentándola frente a él recargándola en su pecho y ayudándose de su mano izquierda para sostenerla, fue la forma que se le ocurrió a sabiendas que la chica no estaría en condiciones para hacerlo por sí sola, con su mano derecha comenzó a mojarle la cabeza, extrañamente eso se sentía bien sobre todo porque fue cuestión de minutos para empezar a sentirla menos caliente y que dejara de alucinar, así que cuando la creyó mejor la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

-Vaya escena—Se quejó al depositarla en la cama, jamás había cuidado de nadie así que no sabía cómo debía sentirse, pasó su mano derecha por su cabello con un poco de frustración, yendo al pequeño closet para tomar un bóxer femenino y colocárselo volviendo al poco tiempo para tocarle la frente—Tsk, sigues caliente.

Se dirigió a la cocina para esta vez tomar un traste amplio y llenarlo con agua corriente arrojó un trapo limpio dentro volviendo a la habitación, se sentó a su lado colocando el traste en la mesita de noche exprimió el trapo y después lo dobló para colocarlo en la frente de la peliazul esperando que eso fuera de ayuda "¿debería llevarla a alguna clínica?" Se cuestionó, él no sabía de esas cosas ¿y si no lo estaba haciendo bien? Su celular sonó en la sala se levantó sin ganas volviendo enseguida para volver a mojar el trapo y repetir la operación.

-Bueno—Respondió denotando su molestia, eran las dos de la madrugada ¿por qué Juugo le hablaba a esas horas?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo?—Preguntó burlón por la manera en la cual le moreno le había hablado.

-¿Qué quieres?—Regresó el azabache, como siempre no hablaba de sus cosas más de lo necesario.

-Hoy me di una vuelta para ver a Sasori, me dijo que su contacto le reportó una actitud bastante inusual no lo sabe con certeza pero creen que el plan se va a adelantar.

-Mmph—Respondió haciéndose el desinteresado pero sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

Un par de horas transcurrieron haciendo hincapié en su propio molestar ese dolor de estómago no quería abandonarlo y aparte lo sentía suelto, ¿acaso algo le hizo mal? Ese dolor se intensificaba, dejando de ser molesto a ser verdaderamente insoportable para su buena suerte Hinata comenzaba a lucir 'normal', y sin darse cuenta el sueño lo encontró.

Hinata pestañeó un par de veces, aún adormilada sintiendo su cuerpo realmente adolorido y un malestar general terrible, intentó acurrucarse ignorando la tenue luz proveniente del exterior pero Sasuke se encontraba recostado a su costado, abrió sus orbes completamente extrañada puesto que sentía que estaba en su lado de la cama y tras hacerlo lo confirmó, llevándose la sorpresa que el azabache estaba recostado en un pequeñito espacio, tratando de no moverse mucho retrocedió en la cama, se sentía verdaderamente terrible, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cuerpo dolía terriblemente, escuchó la alarma de su celular juntó su entrecejo y tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, logró ponerse en pie sintiendo mucha debilidad, no supo cómo llegó hasta la sala sin caerse, desactivó la alarma y se dejó caer en el sillón sin importarle su desnudez, se tomó la frente y se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre, con dificultad escribió un texto para Shizune avisándole que faltaría al trabajo en ese estado no lograría llegar a ninguna parte.

-¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?—La pregunta tan cerca, del moreno la hizo sobresaltarse y abrir sus orbes lunas de golpe batallando un poco para mirarlo claro, asintió sin comprender del todo la interrogante lo vio esbozar una sonrisa—Eres tan patética Hinata, vamos a la cama—Cerró sus orbes lunas no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, pero tras sentir como las manos del moreno se colaban por debajo de su cuello y rodillas las abrió abruptamente, él la cargaba de regreso.

-Gracias—Fue capaz de decir antes de volver a perderse en la oscuridad, mientras él se daba cuenta del hecho incrédulo.

-Mierda—"Ella realmente luce mal", lo pensó desde que la vio tambaleante y sin contar el hecho del pudor que solía tener, se había dirigido hasta allá sin cubrirse—Ya tuve suficiente—Dijo al tomar su celular y marcarle a Kabuto.

-¿Qué tiene?—Le cuestionó al médico de gafas que revisaba a la peliazul.

-Probablemente influenza o un fuerte resfriado, no puedo saberlo con certeza sin análisis... pero en tal caso no creo que le pase nada si sigue descansando y le voy a recetar algunos medicamentos para que descienda la fiebre y le ayuden en su recuperación—Kabuto sonrío con cierta malicia, no conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke más allá de los rumores que se le conocían por ser una persona influyente en el país, pero era evidente que esa chica enferma lo tenía preocupado además de que si bien la encontró cubierta con una sábana era evidente que estaba parcialmente desnuda, ¿acaso alguien había atrapado por fin al que alguna vez fue el codiciado Uchiha? Eso sí era nuevo y quizás a su nuevo jefe le iba encantar saberlo, si sus conjeturas eran ciertas—Tú también necesitas algo, mira tus manos temblorosas.

-Yo ya no quiero tus mierdas, estoy bien—Kabuto hizo una pequeña mueca pero ignoró el hecho cuestionándose por primera vez si el Uchiha habría conseguido otro médico, seguramente Madara le pagaría bien para que volviera a dejarlo noqueado por medicamentos ¿por qué tuvo que conocerlo hasta hace poco? Bueno aún tenía esa carta quizás funcionara.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Nadie que te importe—Kabuto sonrió ante la respuesta mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Quizás va a necesitar a alguien que la cuide o la vista.

-Dedícate a hacer tu trabajo que te pagaré bien—El peligris empezó a anotar en un recetario, dándose por vencido de averiguar algo más pero estando casi seguro de sus sospechas.

-No—Hinata se negaba a tomarse el medicamento y él ya estaba bastante fastidiado la noche había caído y prácticamente estuvo cuidando de ella si bien el medicamento de Kabuto le había servido seguía viéndola realmente mal.

-Tómatela—Le ordenó volviendo a acercarle la pastilla.

-Me duele mucho la garganta—Soltó con esa vocecita ronca, "y todo el cuerpo".

-Ayer andabas muy feliz como chiquilla mojándote, así que ahora tómatela o te la voy a meter a fuerzas.

-Sasuke en verdad me siento muy mal—Le respondió volviendo a recostarse en la cama dándole la espalda, el pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos con molestia "¿qué diablos estás haciendo si no te tomas la pastilla seguirás así?"

—Joder—Soltó tomándola de un brazo bruscamente, obligándola a sentarse metiéndole la pastilla a la boca y a continuación empinarle el vaso de agua, Hinata tosió por casi ahogarse mientras un poco de agua le mojaba la camiseta de tirantes lila que junto a su braga era lo único que portaba.

-Sasuke—Se quejó cuándo expulsó el agua de sus pulmones, siendo consciente hasta ese momento que él tenía unas enormes ojeras y que había estado cuidando a su manera hosca y brusca de ella, su molestia se disipó al notar ese detalle y le sonrió dulcemente, él la miró duramente—¿Puedes abrazarme?—Preguntó conforme se acostaba, Sasuke se descolocó—Sentir el afecto de alguien ayuda en la recuperación—Le explicó, si bien no era lo que brinda la sanación ayuda mucho a tranquilizar al cuerpo.

Tras sentir los fuertes brazos envolverla a la altura de la cintura desde atrás, volvió a sonreír, tenía tantas ganas de volver a escucharle que la llamara "mi amor", pero sabía que eran palabras que salen solas. Sasuke que estaba agotado por su no muy bueno estado de salud, volvió a verla como una niña tras su petición y explicación, no creía que eso fuera cierto, era como cuando su madre le curaba sus raspones con besos o abrazos, no le quitaba el dolor pero lo hacía sentir mucho mejor; así que cedió, abrazándola pegándola a él inhalando el relajante olor que desprendía su cabello.

-Eres bastante tonta—Le dijo aun olisqueándola, ella entrelazo sus dedos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

El sonido del celular de la peliazul lo despertó, gruñó apagando la alarma, volviendo a esconderse en el cuello de la chica intentando dormir. A la hora el celular volvía a emitir un sonido y sin fijarse quién era la persona que lo despertaba rechazó la llamada, intentando nuevamente dormir, pero el celular volvió a sonar insistente.

-Qué diablos—Soltó molesto.

-¿Hinata?—Escuchó la voz femenina del otro lado, y se alejó el teléfono viendo el nombre de Shizune en la pantalla y localizando la hora, las nueve.

Se alejó de la peliazul, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Ella está enferma—Explicó.

-¿Es grave? ¿Se encuentra bien?—Escuchó la preocupación en la mujer y por alguna razón sonrió y recordando su estado el día anterior intentó dar la mejor respuesta.

-Quizás le cueste un par de días recuperarse.

-¿Qué tiene?—El moreno empezaba a impacientarse con las preguntas y chasqueó la lengua.

-Un fuerte resfriado.

-¡Ah!—Exclamó un poco más calmada.

-Siendo así supongo que si deberá tomarse mínimo tres días, dile de mi parte que se mejore y que no olvide traer el parte médico para que no se le descuente al 100% sus días.

-Ok—Respondió seco.

-Dale mis saludos y gracias—Sasuke colgó después de escuchar, rodó los ojos al darse cuenta del papel que estaba tomando, miró a la peliazul profundamente dormida aún sin color en sus mejillas y sus labios levemente descoloridos, negó al darse cuenta que estaba preocupado por ella.

Sus orbes perladas se abrieron lentamente, su cuerpo aún le dolía pero al menos su cabeza no le estallaba como el día anterior, tras pasar saliva el terrible dolor se alojó en su garganta, cerró sus ojos abatida jamás se había sentido así de mal, quizás todo el estrés había logrado debilitar su sistema inmune, no es que fuera la persona más sana, pero esa gripa estaba haciendo un verdadero caos en su vida.

-Tómate tu medicina—Escuchar la voz del moreno la hizo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza—Sé que ya estás despierta—Ese comentario la hizo abrir los ojos a regañadientes enfocándolo sentado en la silla que habitualmente tenía ropa, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al verlo tan radiante frente a ella, sus ojeras habían desaparecido, limpio y vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, con una camisa gris doblada hasta los codos, entreabrió sus labios al verlo tan guapo—¿Volveremos a lo mismo de ayer?—Le soltó con voz dura y malhumorada, ella negó recordando cómo casi la ahoga por medicarla.

-Los médicos y enfermeras somos los peores pacientes—Admitió, luego juntó su entrecejo cayendo en un detalle, ¿qué era lo que estaba tomando para su resfriado? Ayer él le había dado un jarabe y dos pastillas distintas, una que parecía un antibiótico y otra qué quien sabe qué sería— ¿qué medicina es?—dijo mirando el par de pastillas en su mesita de noche junto al vaso de agua.

-Qué diablos voy a saber—Respondió áspero, señalando el medicamento con su cabeza en señal que ya lo tomara.

-¿Entonces cómo voy a tomarlo? ¿Cómo sabes que me ayudara?

-Porque Kabuto debió recetarte algo que te sirviera—Le dijo con irritación poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella, que lo imitaba sentándose en la cama.

-¿Kabuto?—Cuestionó y él rodó sus ojos con fastidio pero entendiendo que ella ni se percató que la había revisado.

-Es un médico—Ella negó extrañada y desconfiada.

-Aún así no es bueno autorecetarse—Mintió en cierta forma, estaba consciente de lo malo que era automedicarse pero lo que en verdad la preocupaba es que no sabía qué tan confiable era esa persona que nombró el azabache.

-Hinata ¿Te tomas eso o te lo doy a la fuerza?—Ella lo miró con cierto miedo, que a él por primera vez no le agradó.

-Solo que puede ser perjudicial, él pudo decirte qué debía tomar pero quizás no me ayude realmente—Sasuke la miró con molestia.

-¿Entonces qué jodidos quieres tomarte?—Le interrogó seco, ella bajó su mirada sin saber qué responderle un analgésico sería ideal.

-Naproxeno, estaría bien—Sasuke bufó una sonrisa irónica y salió de la habitación para a los pocos segundos regresar entregándole una caja con fastidio.

Hinata la leyó con sorpresa el rotulo y miró a Sasuke que le indicó nuevamente el par de pastillas en su buró, la peliazul tomó un sorbo de agua resignada quizás ese supuesto médico no estaba de todo equivocado.

Conforme las horas pasaron, ella logró sentirse levemente mejor, veía al moreno andar bastante pasivo y por su rostro sentía que algo le molestaba aunque no sabía que era y al cuestionarlo no obtuvo una respuesta.

Cuando la noche cayó se sintió una niña pequeña cuando el Uchiha volvió a ducharse con ella poniendo de pretexto verla débil, las cosas estuvieron a punto de perder el rumbo cuando las caricias que nada tenían que ver con limpiar sus cuerpos subieron de intensidad, aunque el que salió perdiendo fue él, que solo recibió uno que otro beso y una mediocre ayuda en su masturbación para bajarse su erección.

El miércoles llegó y aunque se sentía mucho mejor, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Shizune cayendo en cuenta que no le había avisado de su malestar, ni siquiera lo pensó por lo mal que se había sentido, así que siendo las 7:30 de la mañana ya se encontraba enviando un texto, tras hacerlo observó al Uchiha dormido a su lado; sentada en la cama cuidaba con interés su celular esperando algún regaño por parte de su superior.

 _"No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo pero no olvides tu parte médica para los de administración"_

Hinata leyó el mensaje y mordió su labio inferior con cierta preocupación, era cierto le descontarían los días faltantes no pudo evitar su cara triste al analizar el hecho pero ya no había nada qué hacer, tomó las cajas de medicina que tenía a su lado para tomarse su dosis y después sin poder evitarlo acariciar el cabello azabache mirándolo embelesada, dormido lucía tan relajado, tan bueno, además a su manera había cuidado de ella gracias a él había comido el día anterior, entendía su malhumor no se había comportado nada bien haciéndolo batallar de más.

El jueves se llegó y aunque seguía sintiéndose mal decidió ir al trabajo no podía darse el lujo de recuperarse completamente, así que tuvo un día medianamente complicado por su malestar aunque al llegar a casa se sorprendió cuando el azabache le puso en sus manos un justificante médico que le serviría para reponer los días que había faltado.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?—Interrogó con curiosidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta sin embargo sonrió entusiasmada.

El viernes tuvo un mejor día en el trabajo al sentirse mucho mejor, en casa también estuvo bien y pudo averiguar que Sasuke tenía dolores en el estómago esta vez ya no lo dudó eso tenía que ver con el proceso de abstinencia, se sentía mal por él, porque con cada día que pasaba el Uchiha sin duda se recuperaba cada vez más aunque los estragos de tantos meses de medicación hacían su aparición debilitándolo, seguía sin apoyar su sádica manera de tomar justicia, pero al verlo así la hacía comprender porque se encontraba tan frustrado y deseoso de venganza, misma que por alguna razón la hacía sentirse más cercana.

-Naruto esto es tonto—Sakura dio su opinión, estar afuera de la casa de la peliazul se le hacía patético, dibujó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios al darse cuenta que ambos estaban vigilándola—Tomamos de más, vámonos a dormir—Sugirió al recordar que esa noche de viernes el Uzumaki se había desahogado con las copas y ella le siguió solo para relajarse—El sol salió hace un buen rato—Anunció tomando en cuenta que ya era sábado.

-Hemos hecho peores guardias—Le respondió sumamente concentrado—Estoy seguro que esta ocasión podré averiguar algo.

-Lo mismo dijiste la vez pasada... es cierto que las mustias son las peores—Comentó divertida, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del rubio—Es la verdad si te la hubieras llevado a la cama, te daría igual.

-No—Respondió conciso—Aun así la quisiera toda, acepto que me dolió que se haya ido con otro, que haya sido otro quién la tuvo...

-Por favor sólo tú le crees que era virgen, solo se hacía la santa contigo porque eres tan adorable como un gatito.

-Sé que no me mentía—Debatió serio, su borrachera empezaba a descender—Yo sé que no, ella era demasiado transparente no entiendo qué pudo encontrar en ese cabrón.

-Buena pregunta—Sakura entrecerró sus ojos cuando unos rayos del sol la molestaron—Bueno es evidente que no debe tener más dinero que tú por la pinta que tenía... entonces debe estar guapo o coger rico—Dijo sumamente seria.

Naruto la miró con molestia y ella soltó una carcajada que resonó en el interior del coche del rubio, disfrutando del momento, sin saber lo que el futuro les estaba preparando.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mí me encantó (Tengan este capítulo en cuenta más tarde le revelaré algo muajajaja)... le doy spoiler que el siguiente capítulo continuara donde ha quedado. Besos (Es que sigo emocionada por cómo quedó).**


	14. Soledad, abandono

En la casa de la ojiluna esa mañana sabatina ella abría sus orbes lunas con pereza, se levantó y se colocó un blusón lila que yacía en el suelo después que la noche pasada Sasuke la hubiera despojado de el y arrojado ahí, observó al moreno en la sala hablando por teléfono y colocándose una sudadera negra, acción que le pareció extraña ya que era sábado y él no solía despertar tan temprano, apenas eran las 7:30 y ya estaba listo para salir.

-Ya voy—Soltó el azabache con su voz ronca y malhumorada, ella corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás a la altura de la cadera.

-Sasuke, ¿todo está bien? –Le preguntó al notarlo perturbado.

-Nos vemos luego—Le respondió seco sin mirarla, repasando aun las palabras de Juugo en su mente "Orochimaru ya se encontró con Ino, es cuestión de horas para que te reúnas con ella, ya estamos llegando por ti", percibía que el tiempo se le había venido encima ¿cuándo avanzó tanto? No es que no quisiera seguir el curso que las acciones necesitaban solo no se encontraba preparado en ningún aspecto realmente.

-Cuídate ¿sí?—Hinata deseó agregar 'No hagas nada malo' pero hacerlo solo provocaría alguna confrontación entre ambos, Sasuke volvió a su presente al escucharla—Eres muy especial para mí—La ojiluna soltó, apretándolo más fuerte robándole apenas una perceptible sonrisa por su gesto afectivo, ella no comprendía que le sucedía sin embargo sentía una opresión en su pecho.

-Nos vemos luego Hinata—Agregó el moreno, deshaciendo el agarre de la chica caminando hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó sin saber por qué.

-Deja de seducirme me están esperando afuera—Le dijo girando lo suficiente su rostro para que ella viera su sonrisa ladina.

-¡Ve!—Naruto gritó emocionado al notar que la puerta de la ojiluna se abría, Sakura fijó su mirada jade con interés.

-¿Y?—Empezó a decir con desinterés para al instante entrecerrar sus ojos incrédula al enfocar la figura atlética masculina que se asomaba por esa puerta.

El rubio y la pelirosada se quedaron choqueados cuando reconocieron al Uchiha. Sasuke que había cerrado por un segundo sus ojos al recibir la luz solar, se giró a ver la ojiluna que lucía una tímida sonrisa, ese simple gesto femenino le hizo empezar a comprender la magnitud de lo que se venía e implicaba respecto a ellos.

-Eres interesante mi amor—Soltó egoísta aun sabiendo la situación que se avecinaba quería retenerla a su lado.

El corazón de Hinata latió con fuerza y rápido dentro de su pecho, llevando su cuerpo hacia él y montándose en las caderas masculinas para besarlo en los labios, lo que había querido escuchar hace días ahí estaba y eso la volvió loca, Sasuke se sorprendió ya que si bien lo dijo queriendo envolverla los actos genuinos e impredecibles femeninos lo descolocaban.

-Podrías quedarte—Sugirió traviesa con sus mejillas rosadas y sumamente emocionada tras el llamado, él posó sus oscuras y penetrantes orbes en las lunas sintiendo la ansiedad que le provocaba la situación inminente, su propuesta la encontraba más que atractiva, era tentador meterse con ella y refugiarse en las piernas y brazos que lo acogían, sin embargo el recuerdo de su hermano y las atrocidades vividas lo hicieron decidirse, nada, ni siquiera su maldito miedo valía la pena para abandonar su venganza.

Un claxon sonó y Sasuke obligó a la peliazul para que lo soltara haciéndola notar su lejanía aturdiéndola, se alejó sin alguna otra expresión en su rostro para montarse en un auto negro que justamente se estacionaba frente a ellos y que conducía Suigetsu.

-¡Qué diablos!—Naruto bufó cuando pudo reaccionar y ambos veían al auto alejarse.

-No puede ser—Sakura expresó para a continuación escuchar el portazo del Uzumaki mirándolo caminar a toda prisa hasta la peliazul que cuidaba entre embobada y entristecida el camino por el cual se perdió el Uchiha.

-¡Hinata!—La nombrada brincó y ante los pocos segundos que tuvo para razonar pudo concluir que el rubio había observado todo, al instante ya lo tenía frente a ella tomándola con rudeza por los brazos.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿A dónde diablos se fue?! ¡¿Te metiste con él?! ¡Es un enfermo!—Las palabras del ojiazul brotaban con fluidez pero poca coherencia, sin permitirle decir nada pero sintiendo un fuerte dolor en sus brazos por el agarre.

-Na...-Intentó llamarlo para pedirle que la soltara pero el rubio solo pronunciaba miles de preguntas.

-¡Naruto la lastimas!—Aún en su confusión la pelirosa se dio cuenta de esa detalle, un tanto asustada por ver a su amigo perder el control logrando llegar hasta ellos.

-¡Contéstame!—Hinata prestó atención a ese grito.

-Naruto, y-o, yo.

-¡¿Lo ayudaste a escapar?!—El nombrado la interrogó aunque fue más que evidente que eso pensaba, la peliazul logró negar con su cabeza— ¡Por favor, te acabo de ver con él!

-Hinata, él...—Sakura intentó organizar sus ideas— ¿Qué tan afectado sigue?

-¡Eso ¿qué mierda importa Sakura?! –Naruto soltó furioso.

-¡Mucho! Tú lo viste parece recuperado...—Respondió con cierta emoción y ensoñación.

-Todo esto está mal, ¡¿cómo pudiste?!—El médico volvió a recriminarle a la peliazul.

-No es así—Hinata volvió a debatir asustada, sabía que pocas posibilidades tenía para que le creyera, Sakura decidió guardar silencio, seguía sorprendida de lo que sus ojos jades presenciaron y su borrachera bajó de golpe en un intento de procesar todo.

-¡¿Estás enferma?!—Naruto le preguntó al soltarla abruptamente empujándola hacia atrás provocando que la ojiluna se estampara de nalgas contra el suelo de su sala, su estado conmocionado no lo dejaba reparar en sus actos, la rabia que circulaba por sus venas lo había envuelto no dando crédito a lo que observó, no comprendiendo como esa chica estaba con Sasuke, los vio besarse, eso definitivamente estaba mal, ¿qué mierda le pasaba a la peliazul por la cabeza? Ella era suya.

-¡Naruto!—Sakura reaccionó ante tal acto interponiéndose entre ambos—Será mejor que te metas—Le indicó a la chica que lucía aturdida después del ataque, intentando alejar al rubio que parecía loco.

Sus ojos opalinos inundados en lágrimas presenciaron la escena como algo bizarro, pero algo en su mente la hizo levantarse de prisa y cerrar la puerta asegurándola intentando mantenerse a salvo, escuchando los gritos del par que se encontraba del otro lado.

-¡Cálmate Naruto!—Escuchó a Sakura y sus lágrimas brotaron.

Sakura se las ingenió para llevarse al rubio y al paso de un par de horas logró que el Uzumaki se tranquilizara parcialmente, ambos estaban aún agitados pero cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, por su parte la pelirosada no podía creer que finalmente hubiera localizado al Uchiha había pasado largas semanas buscándolo por su cuenta, y él lucía tan bien considerando la última vez que lo vio donde él seguía sumamente sedado, aunque su lado racional le decía que algún vestigio debía tener aún no podía estar sano y luego ver a la peliazul con él, era otra cosa que no podía concebir solía pensar mal de ella por el simple hecho de considerarla perfecta pero esto iba más allá de sus más retorcidos pensamientos, era una autentica novela de ficción.

El rubio se encontraba incrédulo, aunque se encontraba ofuscado por haber descubierto quién era la persona que lo había reemplazado escudriñaba la manera para justificar todo, él conocía a Hinata ella era tan dulce, tan buena y tan correcta ¿qué pasó con ella? Quería romper todo, sacar la ira que lo estaba corroyendo pero Sakura en su departamento se lo impedía.

-¿Ya estás más calmado?—Escuchó la voz de su compañera y no pudo evitar mirarla con desdén.

-Tan tranquilo como aquel que se da cuenta que su novia se entiende con su paciente y nada menos que lo dejó por él—Contestó con ironía.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte ibas a golpearla.

-Era lo que se merecía... –Respondió sin pensar, dejando la rabia dominar su cerebro.

-¡Naruto!—Ver la cara de su amiga descompuesta, por alguna razón le devolvió el recuerdo del rostro de la peliazul haciéndolo recapacitar en sus palabras y actos.

-Joder—Bufó contrariado hundiéndose en el mullido sillón de tonalidades azules y grises de su sala. Sakura no dijo nada pero sabía que su amigo necesitaba desintoxicarse del alcohol completamente para que pudiera pensar claramente, él no era de los que apoyaran la violencia y era obvio que ahora mismo no se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

-Será mejor que duermas, con la cabeza descansada podrás pensar mejor y ni se te ocurra irla a buscar... relájate, porque si lo haces quien actuara será tu coraje y puedes hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir—Amenazó antes de salir de aquel departamento, era medio día y también necesitaba dormir pero antes tenía que poner ciertas cosas en claro.

Hinata miró con irritación su celular, le había marcado innumerables veces al azabache pero él la mandaba a buzón, estaba temerosa por dos razones: la primera por él, si él volvía y ellos regresaban podían atraparlo era desatinado que buscara protegerlo conociendo sus planes y alcances pero no quería verlo refundido nuevamente en el psiquiátrico, sobre todo porque sabía que un gran problema estaba a punto de estallar porque la iban a acusar de extraerlo de la clínica y quién sabe qué cosa más, brincó cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, sentada en su sencillo sillón posó sus ojos lunas en la cerradura de la puerta, apretó sus rodillas entre sus manos dándose el valor para ir a abrir, cualquier cosa que viniera no tenía más opción que enfrentarla.

-¿Sakura?—Soltó sorprendida de tenerla nuevamente ahí aunque ahora sola.

La ojijade evaluó el estado de la ojiluna, ahora ya vestía un pants y una blusa sencilla, no le fue difícil darse cuenta que se había arreglado improvisadamente, su largo cabello se encontraba agarrado desaliñadamente y se encontraba agitada.

-¿Está aquí?—Cuestionó mirando con interés el interior de la pequeña casa, Hinata de inmediato negó—Tranquila, vamos a hablar ¿te parece?

La Hyuga se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar, estaba sumamente ansiosa, sentía que todo iba a explotar aunque tenía una pequeña esperanza si ella iba sola, si aún nadie más del personal del psiquiátrico estaba ahí quizás tenía una oportunidad, si lograba convencerla de que ella no lo sacó ¿pero cómo iba a justificar la relación? Estaba perdida, cualquier cosa la ponía en aprietos.

Sakura tomó asiento en el sillón, viendo a la Hyuga acercarse temerosa y hacer lo mismo a su lado con la mirada puesta en sus piernas.

-Hinata, tienes que explicarme—Empezó dubitativa pensando en cómo abordar la situación—Tú sabes que él está enfermo...

-Lo sé—Finalmente escuchó la dulce voz tras largos minutos de espera que solo sirvieron para que se irritara, aunado a su falta de descanso—Pero las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-¿Entonces cómo es que él está aquí?—Sakura moderó su voz no quería que la ojiluna se sintiera juzgada era lo último que necesitaba, aunque fuera así.

-Yo no lo ayude a escapar, te lo prometo—La ojijade pronto barajeó varias teorías en su mente porque aquello parecía tan irreal, sinceramente no veía a Hinata sacándolo de la clínica pero era la única explicación, la peliazul debía estarle mintiendo después de todo ella era la encargada de su medicación de alguna manera debió empezar a alterar las cosas, o de otra forma alguien de afuera se estaba entrometiendo ¿pero quién? Sasuke no tenía más familia que ese tío mismo que fue indiferente al estado de salud del moreno.

-¿Entonces quién?—Preguntó seca.

-No los conozco—Mintió.

-Entonces dices que fue alguien externo—Hinata asintió— Entonces ¿cómo terminaste llevándotelo a la cama?—No pudo evitar soltar su pregunta tan directa, era algo que necesitaba saber y quizás lo que realmente le importaba— ¿Cómo terminó dando con tu domicilio?—La interrogó dejándole ver que no le creía.

Hinata negó confundida, dándose cuenta que tenía que soltar parte de la verdad.

-Te lo contaré pero por favor ayúdame, los hechos no son así...

-Te escucho—La apresuró, con una actitud hostil que más que hacerla sentir en confianza abrumó a la ojiluna.

-Ese día que él escapó... lo descubrí en mi coche justamente cuando llegué a mi casa... él dijo que alguien debió interceptarme en el camino pero eso no sucedió fue así como terminó aquí—Sakura le tomó el dorso de la mano intentando tranquilizarla eso sonaba medianamente creíble y quería que fuera sincera, aunque sus dudas continuaban, Hinata se sintió sumamente mal al estar de cierta manera culpándolo para librarse del problema.

-¿Y entonces cómo terminaste teniendo una relación con él? Si alguien venía por él—Volvió a preguntar lo que más le importaba, esperando que negara que mantenían algo, los vio besándose pero ese contacto podía tener tantas explicaciones, necesitaba que lo negara.

-Una cosa llevó a la otra—Dio por explicación la nerviosa ojiluna, esa respuesta incomodó a la poseedora de ojos jades mirando a la chica a lado suyo con rabia—Solo de pronto la bola de nieve era tan grande para detenerla—La pelirosada entrecerró sus ojos al no obtener la explicación que esperaba y mucho más molesta, dudando definitivamente de la peliazul.

-Durante su estancia en la clínica ¿notaste algo extraño?—Preguntó fingiéndose fría, Hinata negó mordiéndose su labio por la mentira soltada—Nunca—Agregó en un susurro, Sakura la miró fijamente deseando saber el comienzo de todo, ¿por qué nuevamente Hinata y no ella? olvidando por un momento que ella rechazó en todo instante al Uzumaki, echándole la culpa a la chica frente a ella de sus propias acciones.

-Hinata esto es un escándalo, él debe volver a la clínica... ¿Tardará en volver?— Le preguntó, en su cabeza cansada miles de ideas pasaban, si ella lo veía ¿podría tomar el lugar de Hinata y quedárselo? La Hyuga encogió los hombros, preocupada por él.

-No lo sé—Respondió con ansiedad, él no le había respondido pero debía mandarle algún texto al menos avisándole de la situación —Voy al baño—Le comunicó para salir rápidamente al lugar, apenas hubo cerrado la puerta volvió a marcarle recibiendo la misma respuesta de toda la mañana, así que comenzó a teclear con rapidez un mensaje que esperaba no fuera ignorado "Se han dado cuenta, será mejor que no vengas seguramente intentaran que vuelvas al psiquiátrico", sabía que su mensaje no contenía muchas explicaciones pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, jaló la palanca del baño para seguir con su mentira y salir aún nerviosa a reunirse con la Haruno.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada para devolverlo a la clínica?—Preguntó apenas la vio, esa pequeña soledad solo había servido para avivar su molestia cuando sus ojos jades enfocaron un desodorante en aerosol masculino en un esquinero de la sala que contenía figuras baratas de cerámica.

Hinata miró a los ojos a su acompañante era evidente la duda que tenía hacia su persona, a pesar de ese inconveniente sentía que no planeaba nada en la contra del azabache, así que entre más creíble fuera su historia quizás había más posibilidades de ayudarlo y ayudarse a sí misma.

-Él no parece enfermo... no del todo —Aclaró—Tiene problemas de ira y algunas otras cosas que se pueden adjudicar a la medicación, pero parece muy cuerdo.

-Hinata, tu sabes que hay patologías así... los esquizofrénicos suelen ser sumamente inteligentes—La reprendió con un semblante duro —Quizás es solo parte de su enfermedad y no necesito recordarte que su estado de salud solo puede diagnosticarlo un médico especialista, no puedo culparte por que te guste—Soltó quemándose la garganta por decirlo, el hecho de que ellos tuvieran algo le revolvía sus más oscuros sentimientos—Pero todo se hace bajo ciertas normas, no voy a sonar amable pero lo más seguro es que él te haya manipulado y moldeado, otras de sus características—Concluyó con cierto rencor y molestia, eso debía explicar todo, Sasuke no podía estar interesado en esa chica insulsa y descolorida.

La Hyuga no se atrevió a decir nada más, la actitud de la pelirosa la hizo desconfiar sabía que no tenía posibilidades de convencerla y todo eso podría complicarse si hablaba de más, estaba tan nerviosa que podía decir cosas que no debía y reconocía que la Haruno poseía una destreza cerebral increíble.

-Debes decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Sasuke debemos devolverlo a la clínica—Le dijo tras esa hipótesis que le curó su ego herido, sintiéndose más segura deseando ir a buscarlo.

-No lo sé... él realmente no confía en mí... viene de vez en cuando pero realmente no sé dónde se encuentra... después de todo tienes razón me usa—Mintió tratando de sonar convincente pero la Haruno no le creyó, adjudicando que lo escondería y si ella estaba dispuesta a jugar sucio no sabía con quién se metía.

-Hinata, debemos devolverlo... ¿viste lo consternado que se encontraba Naruto? Intentaré convencerlo pero será mejor que desaparezcas

-Yo... sé que quizás no me creas pero no me siento bien con toda la situación, no es fácil—La pelirosada no prestó atención desacreditando las palabras de la Hyuga.

-Lo mejor es que pongas tu renuncia mañana mismo—Los ojos lunas enfocaron a la pelirosa, su boca se secó solo con escuchar esa sugerencia, su corazón se agitó asustado.

Esa sugerencia que significaría cortar con sus sueños, amaba enfermería en todos sus sentidos, cada parte de la profesión la llenaba pero desde que cursó lo referente a psiquiatría se enganchó, encontró su lugar, ese plus que hacía de su trabajo un pasatiempo, se esforzó arduamente para ser considerada como empleada de ese centro que era el mejor del país y ahora estaban hablando ¿de renunciar? No, no podía hacerlo, eran sus sueños, su sustento, había dedicado mucho para ser una buena enfermera psiquiátrica aunque no tuviera la especialización aún.

-¡Vamos no me mires con esa cara!—Sakura gritó incomoda ante la expresión desconcertada de la peliazul— ¡Debes renunciar! Lo que hiciste no está bien y lo sabes.

-Pero ¿renunciar? Y-yo

-¿No crees que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer? ¿Deberíamos creerte? Eras una de sus enfermeras y él se escapa y venimos a descubrirlo aquí contigo y vaya que situación ¿qué quieres que pensemos?

-L-las cosas no son lo que parecen—Respondió consternada.

-¡Eso sólo lo dices tú! ¿qué va a decir Sasuke? Y aunque te apoyara ¿qué peso va a tener su palabra? Está loco no se te olvide— Sakura envenenó cada palabra deseando lastimarla y acorralarla hasta que cumpliera lo que deseaba: verla fuera del psiquiátrico.

-¿Pero renunciar? No he hecho nada malo...

-¿Cómo qué no? Te metiste con un paciente—Debatió celosa.

-Técnicamente ya no era paciente—Se justificó aunque su voz no sonó convincente, agachando la mirada intentando encontrar una solución—Yo no lastime a nadie, mi desarrollo como enfermera ha sido intachable—Se mordió el labio inferior al decir esto último, con la mirada fija en el suelo, no era del todo cierto ella no siguió las instrucciones del médico del Uchiha, hizo algo que no debía pero justificable si reparaban en el estado de salud verdadero de Sasuke.

-Eso no importa, Hinata, ¿crees que cuando se enteren que te viste envuelta en su fuga van a seguir pensando lo mismo?

-Pero Sakura yo vivo de mi trabajo.

-¿Y crees que yo no? –Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Pero llevo tiempo laborando y deje todo por ser empleada de...

-Lo hubieras pensado mejor... ¿no piensas seguir mi recomendación?

-Creo que podría tener otra solución.

-¿Cuál? ¿Crees que te van a creer? En cuanto yo hable y ellos se den cuenta te van a despedir y no solo eso sabes bien que te van a boletinar ¿y quién va a querer contratar a una enfermera con esa fama?

Hinata miró a Sakura desde su altura, la ansiedad tomó cada célula de su cuerpo entendiendo lo que la ojijade deseaba pero aún así creyendo que no podía ser tan malvada, nunca fueron amigas realmente, pero sin duda podría entrar en esa categoría por Naruto.

-¿Qué propones? –Preguntó temerosa, aceptando que ella tenía su destino en sus manos y tendría que hacer lo que le dijera, ¿cómo terminó así? Se preguntó, dándole la razón nada podría hacer si hablaba, la clínica no iba a creerle y perdería su trabajo y muy probablemente su derecho a ejercer como profesional.

-Renuncia, seguramente Naruto se quedara con la boca cerrada porque te ama, pero yo no podré seguir laborando donde tú estés y es más que obvio el por qué, yo no confió en ti, y en ese caso tendría que hablarlo con Tsunade e Inoichi... así que o pones tu renuncia o tendremos ver quién de las dos se queda laborando—Dijo altanera.

-Sakura—Pronunció en un susurro, incrédula al escuchar que se lo pedía tan directamente exponiéndole un motivo más que egoísta—Sakura es mi trabajo, no hice realmente algo malo, nunca di problemas, siempre acate mis responsabilidades... yo no quiero hacerlo ¿por qué no puedes darme una oportunidad?

-Yo no soy el idiota de Naruto, y ver lo que le haces a él, verte con el Uchiha; simplemente no te soporto y sabiéndolo no quiero trabajar donde te encuentres, antes deberías agradecerme que no te eche de cabeza y termine de una vez con tu carrera, demasiado benévola me estoy viendo contigo—Hinata entreabrió sus labios jalando aire, reflexionando las palabras de la pelirosa, mordió su labio inferior.

No quería darse por vencida, claro que no, era como arrojar sus sueños a un pozo profundo y cubrirlo con tierra sin embargo no tenía más opciones Haruno le estaba dando una única opción la misma que dio desde un inicio y descartó sin prestarle demasiada atención al encontrarla absurda, comprendiendo finalmente el egoísmo de la médica.

-Lo haré, pero aunque lo hiciera mañana no tendría sentido la doctora Tsunade no se encontrará por ser domingo—Respondió buscando un camino, un día quizás le ayudara para encontrar una mejor solución.

Sakura sonrió con ironía al pensar que incluso la enfermera tenía suerte, negó tratando de mitigar su fuerte carácter quería decirle unos cuántos insultos pero sabía que ante todo no podía perder la cabeza no le ayudaría, tenía que ser racional y actuar debidamente para conseguir su objetivo.

-En ese caso quiero verlo, deberías por empezar a redactar tu renuncia.

Hinata la miró con sorpresa y ahogó la mueca que quiso posarse en su rostro empezando a tomar la conducta de la pelirosa como algo más que personal y en su contra, aunque no entendía porque se había ensañado con ella, no existía un por qué, Sakura no tenía motivos para odiarla o para que su persona le molestara, nunca hizo nada en su contra de hecho debería ser al revés.

-¿Qué esperas?—Le urgió y la peliazul no tuvo más remedio que ir a la habitación por su laptop.

La colocó en sus piernas y esperó unos segundos a que iniciara para después ingresar al software que le permitiría cavar su tumba, sus dedos se movieron lentamente por el teclado blanco mientras Sakura se posaba detrás del sillón observando detenidamente cada palabra que se formaba, minutos después la impresora colocada en el último peldaño del esquinero, dejaba ver un documento que la peliazul firmó apenas hubo colocado en la mesa de centro.

-Esta hecho, el lunes y-yo iré a dejarla a primera hora—Informó deseando que ya la dejara sola.

-Sabes, que si no lo haces yo actuare, ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió, mirando el reloj de la laptop cerca de la hoja que acababa de firma iban a dar ya las seis, era tarde, quizás Sasuke no tardaba y Sakura seguía ahí, exhaló tratando de pensar debía hacer algo pero toda la situación la tenía alterada y eso le dificultaba pensar.

-Hinata—El llamado hizo que la enfocara—Me marchó, pero si Sasuke vuelve debes hablarme me encargaré de ahora en delante de todo, ¿entendiste? –La enfermera asintió con la cabeza—Hablo en serio debes llamarme, si deseas que te ayude.

-Lo haré, pero no creo que venga... no en algunos días—Mintió dejando que su voz mostrara su hostilidad pero no se atrevió a sostenerla la mirada.

-Como sea debes llamarme en cuanto lo veas—Volvió a decretar.

-Lo haré—Reafirmó mintiendo una vez más.

-Suerte—Soltó con sarcasmo, no quería marcharse pero necesitaba dormir así que después de girar la perilla de la puerta volteó a ver la triste peliazul, nuevamente no encontró porque los hombres la consideraban guapa, ante sus ojos jades era insulsa... Respiró nuevamente, no quería marcharse si él regresaba no lo vería pero sus ojos no tardaban en cerrarse solos, bufó contrariada cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, por hoy se rendía.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza sintiendo como el estrés comenzaba a disiparse, sintiéndose sumamente cansada y como una jaqueca la envolvía y no era para menos en todo el día no había consumido ningún alimento, sus ojos lunas se humedecieron viendo aquella hoja donde se encontraba impresa su renuncia, jamás pensó que lo haría y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella, enjugo una lágrima porque ya no había vuelta atrás, aun sin que la hubiese entregado simplemente no había salida, tendría que hacerlo si deseaba seguir siendo enfermera.

-Deberías irte a la clínica—Juugo repitió por tercera vez en esa última hora, Suigetsu miró al Uchiha que lucía molesto y después miró al auto rojo de Sasori alejarse por la avenida desde esa ventana donde se encontraba de pie.

-Lo haré más tarde—Respondió indiferente, pero la realidad era otra, el simple hecho de verse en ese lugar provocaba una ansiedad y un miedo que le tentaba a echar hacia atrás todo su plan, imaginarse nuevamente en una cama a merced de médicos lo aterraba, pero como el Uchiha que era no quería mostrarse vulnerable.

-Deberías hacerlo ya, te dije desde temprano que Orochimaru habló con la Yamanaka desde ayer es un verdadero milagro que no haya ido aún pero puede ir en cualquier momento...

-Deja de joder—Sasuke finalmente ya no pudo guardar la compostura hacia sus amigos, estaba a nada de destruir todo, maldita sea ¿era tan difícil de entender? ¿No veían lo que él? Sentía que todo era un maldito pantano, todo se sumergía cuando estaba a punto de rescatarlo, ¿cuántas veces creyó que tendría la cabeza de Madara? Y hasta ahora nada, su celular volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo recordándole que tenía mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

-Sasuke, debes ir ¿no querrás echar todo a perder? –Juugo volvió a insistir ignorando el mal humor de su amigo.

-Yaa—Suigetsu se metió en la conversación—Seguramente quiere ir y darle la despedida a la enfermera ¿qué tanto es una noche más?—Comentó despreocupado.

-Tú no entiendes—El pelinaranja lo regañó, pero el peliazul lo ignoró.

-Si llega a ir que Orochimaru solo le diga que no puede verlo, los médicos siempre se sacan cosas de la manga—Sugirió esta vez el colmilludo.

-Ella es una doctora, ¿por qué no podría verlo?—Debatió el pelinaranja irritado.

-¿Yo que sé? los doctores siempre sacan esas mierdas—Le respondió en el mismo tono, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, lo que menos quería era escucharlos discutir sobre él como si no estuviera.

-Dejen de decir estupideces—Siseó denotando su enfado.

-Tú, eres el que debe de dejar de hacer estupideces, ¿o qué? ¿Tanto te importa esa enfermera? ¿Lo echaras al borde porque te gustó coger con ella?—Juugo le debatió escogiendo deliberadamente cada palabra, quería provocarlo y obtener lo que esperaba, jamás lo llevaría a tal extremo en otra situación pero ahora sabía que las decisiones del Uchiha podían ser erróneas y eso le preocupaba, así que decidió encaminarlo en las acciones que estaba seguro tomaría si se encontrara sano.

-No digas pendejadas—Sasuke alzó un poco la voz.

-Demuéstralo—Lo retó, sabiendo que haber insinuado que tenía un lazo había funcionado, era lo que más detestó el Uchiha desde adolescente, él no quería tener nada que lo atara.

-¡No tengo una mierda que demostrarte y ahora lárgate de aquí!, y tú también.

-Ash, yo ni hice nada—Se quejó el peliazul pero caminando hacia la puerta del apartamento del Uchiha.

-Si Ino va y no te encuentra en la clínica, debes tener en cuenta que fuiste tú quién la cagó—El pelinaranja escupió antes de salir siguiendo al peliazul.

-¡Mierda!—Sasuke gritó frustrado, resintiendo esa molestia en su estómago y como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar—Maldito temblor—Se quejó.

Se sirvió un trago y volvió a la sala con su copa y la botella, dejándose caer en el sillón aun furioso no le importaba lo que le dijera Juugo o probarle cosas, no era necesario, no en ese momento donde había cosas más importantes que resolver, ir al maldito hospital lo estresaba, no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo de volver a caer presa de esos medicamentos que lo adormilaban, él mismo no confiaba en Orochimaru, luego Yamanaka ¿y si lo volvían a dejar sin fuerzas y dormido todo el día?

Tomó su segunda copa de un solo trago, repasando en Madara, ¿Cómo lograba escaparse? ¿Por qué aún no podía matarlo? Era solo un hombre ¿por qué era tan difícil cazarlo? Sonrió ladinamente sirviendo su tercer copa, quizás sería más fácil si pudiera mover todo tal como lo hacía él.

-Mierda— Soltó sirviendo su tercera copa tomando solo un sorbo, sacó el celular de su bolsa y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Sabía que la ojiluna le marcó varias veces pero tras ver el número de llamadas se sorprendió, 56 llamadas lo hicieron creer que era un número exagerado y un solo mensaje, lo abrió intrigado, Hinata casi no le llamaba ¿qué podría querer? Se cuestionó.

 _"Se han dado cuenta, será mejor que no vengas seguramente intentaran que vuelvas al psiquiátrico"_

-¡Mierda!—Aventó la copa y botella contra la pared furioso, ¿qué más venía? ¿Qué Madara estuviera afuera de su puerta con un cañón para volarle los sesos? – ¡Maldita sea!—Gruño de nueva cuenta, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pasándose con furia una mano por los cabellos—Tranquilízate—Siseo ordenándose a sí mismo, cerró sus oscuras orbes tratando de aislarse.

En cuánto las abrió se puso a razonar todo, las llamadas habían sido temprano, ausentándose por la tarde, hasta la última hora de registro y después de esa estaba ese maldito mensaje, ya no había nada más.

-Joder—chasqueó la lengua deseoso de información y marcó el número de la ojiluna.

La vibración de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos su cara se iluminó con cierta alegría, por fin después del todo el día agotador lograba tener comunicación con él, se reacomodó en el sillón sentándose derecha para aceptar enseguida la llamada.

-Sasuke—Apenas pronunció al ponerse el aparato al oído, sus ojos se aguaron por la cantidad de sentimientos guardados deseado ser atrapada por los brazos masculinos.

-¿Qué mierda sucedió?—La voz del moreno sonaba más que áspera y aquel acto la descolocó, ella le conocía pero justamente que le hablara así en ese momento la rompía—Habla—Le urgió cuando ella fue incapaz de decir algo por ese nudo que la quería hacer romper en llanto.

-Naruto y Sakura, por alguna razón nos vieron—Explicó y por primera vez en el día reparó en ese detalle, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba por el enorme balcón de su departamento apreciando las miles de luces en la ciudad y se distrajo cavilando en Obito y sus aparentes venideras vacaciones, ¿y si eso ocurría durante su 'internamiento'? el solo pensamiento lo hizo sentirse ansioso.

Hubo un silencio, Sasuke intentó recordar que le dijo la peliazul tardando casi un minuto en lograrlo.

-¿Cómo? –Hinata hizo un pequeño puchero al escuchar su pregunta

-No lo sé...

-¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?—Preguntó interrumpiéndola.

-Apenas te fuiste aparecieron...

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué mierda dijiste? Espero que tu estúpida cabecita haya ideado algo bueno—Sasuke volvió a impedirle hablar, el nudo en la garganta de la ojiluna se intensificó al no poder desahogarse con la única persona que tenía dándose cuenta que lo único que quería saber se centraba en el hecho, no lo que significaba para ella, exactamente como se sentía y como se encontraba después de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Es lo único qué te importa? –Preguntó contrariada, ¿cómo él no podía pensar en ella? Ella estuvo dándole prioridad y él ni siquiera la dejaba hablar.

-¡¿Qué otra mierda va a importarme?! ¡Y habla de una maldita vez que no tengo tu tiempo!

-Quizás debería importarte como quedo yo en eso—Le expresó indignada limpiando una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla derecha.

-No estoy para estupideces y habla de una maldita vez.

-¿Estupideces?—Preguntó sorprendida, ¿cómo podía decir eso cuando no hizo más que ayudarlo? Su vida, su éxito profesional estaba en riesgo y a él solo le interesaba saber si no lo delató ¿acaso no le había demostrado lo que estaba dispuesta por él? "Soy una tonta, Sasuke nunca daría nada por mí... no le intereso".

-No me hagas perder la paciencia, sabes que no me gusta repetir nada— "¿Perder la paciencia?" repasó las palabras del moreno.

-Yo voy a perder mi empleo, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que...

-Hinata déjate de pendejadas y habla de una maldita vez o te juro que no sé lo que te haré.

La ojiluna negó con la cabeza conflictuada por las palabras del moreno ¿cómo pudo llegar a pensar que se estaba metiendo en su corazón? Su vida se le caía frente a ella, estaba a punto de perder todo por culpa del Uchiha y a él no le importaba en absoluto.

-Eres un egoísta—Finalmente habló con la voz entrecortada, siendo nuevamente detenida.

-¿Egoísta? ¿Ahora soy eso?—Le debatió con cinismo.

—Estoy a punto de perder todo en el ámbito profesional por tu culpa y sólo te interesa saber ¿qué pude decir sobre ti?

-Sabes que tus malditas cosas me importan una mierda, así que ahora dime ¿qué tanto se te fue la lengua?—Urgió exasperado.

El nudo en la garganta de Hinata dolió desgarrándole el pecho, hipó sin poder controlarlo y toda la decepción que la embargaba la hizo preguntarse ¿por qué estaba aguantando eso?

-Perfecto—Respondió seca intentando controlar su llanto—En el primer momento nada, Naruto estaba muy alterado. Pero Sakura volvió después, sólo mentí le dije que no tenía nada que ver con tu fuga, que jamás noté algo extraño en ti...—Empezó a explicarle lo que la había llevado a ese estado.

-La enfermera está en problemas—Soltó con sorna haciendo uso de su humor negro interrumpiéndola nuevamente, Hinata mordió su labio intentando no llorar ¿a esa persona fue a la que protegió cuando él ni siquiera se interesaba en ella?—Supongo que ya no volverán ahí.

-No, pero Sakura me obligó a redactar mi renuncia—El simple hecho de recordarlo la asqueaba—Tendré que renunciar a la clínica si no quiero que diga la verdad...

-Ese no es mi problema—No, él ya no necesitaba más problemas—Hinata borra mi número de celular, aunque te advierto que de cualquier manera lo voy a cambiar...

-No vuelvas—Hinata lo interrumpió por primera vez, era suficiente, era más de lo que podía aguantarle.

Ya mucho había dado por él, se entregó completamente y sus esfuerzos no habían significado nada, estaba bien podía aceptarlo más no toda la crueldad del Uchiha, si había decidido que era su problema, lo tomaría pero ya no quería tenerlo ahí, haciéndola dudar y darle más, darle algo que él jamás le iba a corresponder.

-Nunca—Agregó decidida—No te quiero volver a ver.

Sasuke entreabrió sus labios con sorpresa ¿lo estaba echando? Claro él ya no pensaba ir por el momento, desde la mañana que salió lo había decidido, o más bien los eventos lo decidieron porque tenía que enfocarse en sus asuntos pero esa frase no la esperaba, lo dejó prácticamente mudo apretando el móvil entre sus dedos furioso y con otro sentimiento que no pudo identificar.

-Fue un placer enfermera—Sasuke respondió resentido y con un ardor que recorrió sus venas, una lágrima brotó por uno de los ojos lunas dejando un camino húmedo por donde transitaba... después de todo no esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Lamento no decir lo mismo—Respondió sentida, escuchando la risa del azabache detrás del aparato.

-Sabes bien que sí, tus orgasmos no mienten—Le debatió mientras un aire fresco le movía su cabello azabache, dejando que su cerebro analizara la situación, no volvería a verla... o quizás hasta que consiguiera recuperar todo... quizás—No olvides hacer lo que te dije y ten cuidado de tu boca, mis hombres también estarán vigilándote—Amenazó, después de todo confiar en las personas no era algo que pudiera hacer y nadie, ni siquiera ella le arruinaría sus planes.

Hinata miró el psiquiátrico, se sentía decepcionada aunque ella estuviera renunciado voluntariamente lo cierto es que estaba escondiendo la verdad de sus actos por cobardía, sus últimas semanas o es decir meses habían sido estresantes y extenuantes, y cuando todo empezaba a "reacomodarse" todo se iba a la borda y lo peor es que sentía que él de alguna manera estaba con ella pero tras recibir la última llamada hace dos noches, todo eso se fue por la borda sintiéndose más que utilizada, sumamente dolida y sola.

Negó con su cabeza queriendo alejar ese doloroso recuerdo, estaba ahí para otra razón. Se encaminó lentamente hasta la oficina de la directora y al ser tan temprano de inmediato fue atendida, dentro se encontró al médico Inoichi y a Tsunade.

-Buenos días—Saludó nerviosa, escuchando la respuesta por parte de ambos—Yo he venido a presentar mi renuncia—Anunció, ambos se miraron intrigados y enseguida a ella.

-¿Qué sucedió Hinata? ¿Necesitas un aumento de sueldo?—Tsunade le cuestionó, ella era una de sus mejores elementos y perderla sería invertir más recursos en amoldar a una nueva enfermera.

-No—Respondió avergonzada—Pero han surgido problemas personales que me impiden continuar laborando en esta institución.

-Es una lástima, ¿una licencia?—La ojimiel sugirió tratando de convencerla provocando un rubor en la peliazul, los ojos lunas amenazaron con aguarse al notar que no querían dejarla partir, lo había hecho bien, lo había logrado, su trabajo hablaba por ella sin embargo ahora de nada le servía.

-Lo lamento, creo que no me funcionaria pero agradezco infinitamente que me hayan brindado trabajo—Respondió tratando de ignorar los sentimientos de tristeza.

-No hay de qué—Esta vez fue el alto médico Yamanaka, que le sonreía—Y si cambias de parecer probablemente podamos recibirte de nuevo—Le sugirió, Hinata sonrió amargamente y tras una reverencia y un escueto "gracias" salió de la oficina rumbo al estacionamiento.

Cuando estaba a punto de subirse al auto escuchó a Naruto llamarla a lo lejos, la ansiedad apareció pero juntando sus fuerzas decidida a terminar de afrontar todos sus problemas se paró derecha dando la cara hacia donde escuchó la voz, enfocándolo al instante traía su bata médica, un pantalón beige y una camisa azul, con cada paso que daba hacia ella sentía que le faltaba la respiración, luchó por tener la cara en alto pero finalmente cedió posando su mirada en el suelo.

-Hinata—Tras nombrarla nuevamente no encontró rastro de alguna emoción en su llamado, así que con vergüenza volvió a levantar sus orbes perlas—Mierda—Lo escuchó soltar—Primero debo disculparme, yo no debí haberte empujado, tú sabes que jamás he querido hacerte daño... pero no entiendo nada ¿qué pasó con Sasuke? Sakura me ha dicho que habló contigo y me contó esa historia loca que le dijiste pero yo no me la trago—Le reveló con la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba.

-Es la verdad—Hinata volvió a responderle agachando la mirada.

-Entonces dímelo a los ojos—Y ahí fue donde su rabia contra el azabache le sirvió de algo o parcialmente.

-¿Qué más? Es obvio que me obligó a no decir nada y por eso no lo devolví, es peligroso y no es el único que usa la violencia—Soltó dolida pero con toda la intención de lanzarle aquella indirecta después de todo en sus brazos tenía unos moretones cortesía del rubio que estuvo a poco de sonrojarse pero de inmediato reaccionó.

-¿Estás diciéndome que te maltrató?—Preguntó contrariado.

-Si en verdad me conoces, recordaras lo rara que me puse después de todo eso... ¿y sabes? lo mejor es que haya pasado todo esto y se enteraran, de alguna manera... ya voy a descansar de toda esa mentira, de toda esa farsa, de la culpa, de todo, ya no importa que me suceda pero ya no tendré que pensarlo...

-¿Farsa? No te veías muy falsa—Respondió sincero y celoso, ella se quedó callada y avergonzada ¿qué podía decirle? – ¿Qué diablos pasó entre ustedes? ¿Desde cuándo te entendías con él? ¿Tú lo sacaste?

-Yo no lo saque de aquí—Levantó un poco la voz ofuscada—Es decir no fue mi intención, yo no sabía que lo llevaba en mi auto.

-No soy estúpido Hinata ¿sino cómo?

-No lo sé, se lo conté a Sakura—Habló decidiendo volver a su mentira y verdad a medias—Cuando llegué a casa ahí lo tenía, ese día al salir de la clínica vi a un auto seguirme y me asusté hice de todo por perderlo y lo logré pero al llegar a casa me di cuenta que Sasuke se encontraba en el asiento trasero esperando a esas personas que perdí—Se encogió de hombros—Así fue, si puedes o no creerme es algo que ya no puedo solucionar.

Los ojos azules e intimidadores atraparon a los lunas, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le mentía, de hecho en su hogar la tarde donde descubrió todo realizó tantas hipótesis pero ninguna sonaba cuerda, Hinata era amable y dulce pero no estúpida, ella no hubiera hecho nada indebido, si era una de las principales defensoras de la integridad de los pacientes, sin embargo seguía existiendo algo que no cuadraba en absoluto.

-¿Cómo terminaste enredada con él?—Hinata entreabrió sus labios—Y no me vayas a venir con tonterías quiero la verdad, suponiendo que me la dijiste fue después de su fuga—El rubio frunció su ceño recordando los acontecimientos, debió ocurrir ahí—Hinata—La llamó incrédulo—Nunca lo sacaste de tu casa—Afirmó atónito sus piernas casi flaquean al deducir como ocurrieron ciertos hechos.

-¿Qué sentido tiene hablar de eso? –Debatió queriendo omitir ese punto.

-¿Cómo qué cuál? ¡Maldita sea estabas conmigo! Y de pronto te volviste una ofrecida con él—Siseó más que dolido.

\- No fui ninguna ofrecida... solo, solo me dejé llevar—Decretó mirando al rubio con esa seguridad que pocas veces la acompañaba, inhaló profundamente al darse cuenta de sus palabras y la cara impactada de su ex.

La risa irónica del ojiazul la hizo estremecerse, Naruto, que de pronto se estaba hundiendo en la rabia, dolor y celos, no supo qué decir, se sentía herido, su ego pisoteado.

-¿Tienes una puta idea de cuánto te esperé? ¿Cuántas veces me dejaste con dolor de huevos? ¿Crees que bastaba con tus mediocres caricias o hacerme venir en tus manos?—Le preguntó furioso e intimidante haciéndola asustarse por la actitud que había tomado— ¿Te dejaste llevar? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué jodidos nunca te dejaste llevar conmigo? –Le preguntó golpeándose el pecho sacando un poco de la ira que lo carcomía.

-Y-yo—Hinata tartamudeó insegura, no sabía qué decirle porque lo notaba dolido y entendía a la perfección el motivo—No tiene caso hablar de eso—Le dijo al darse la vuelta sin embargo Naruto la tomó del brazo haciéndola retroceder y encararlo.

-Dímelo, quiero saberlo todo de una maldita vez—Ella negó con la cabeza, resintiendo el agarre en su brazo— ¿Cuánto tiempo lo planearon, eh?

-¡No lo planeamos!—Gritó logrando liberar su brazo y retrocediendo un par de pasos alejándose del rubio—Se dio sólo, yo no quise que fuera así pero así fue, sucedió—Explicó cansada.

-Mierda, ¿entonces me estás diciendo que sirvió de una mierda planear nuestra primera vez? que digo nuestra, la tuya... tantos meses ¿era cuestión de buenas a primeras?

-Sabes que no es así—Refutó.

-¿Entonces qué mierda tenía ese cabrón diferente a mí para que te acostaras con él?—Los ojos perlados de Hinata temblaron y se volvieron más brillosos, "me volvió loca", era tan simple la respuesta, convirtió un amor dulce y tierno en algo más profundo, algo pasional que la llevó actuar de esa manera.

No es que nunca hubiera deseado al rubio, no iba por ahí, sino como Sasuke había roto todos sus miedos haciéndola olvidar queriendo solo estar con él y sentirlo, no sabía en qué momento sucedió pero el amor hacia Sasuke fue más fuerte más intenso, convirtiéndola en una nueva mujer, una que le daba miedo y desconocía pero también una que luchó hasta el final por lo que deseó.

-¡Habla maldita sea!—Naruto ya no fue más paciente y entonces una luz lo iluminó haciendo que todos sus sentimientos se sosegaran para darle pasó a uno que arrasó con todo, el miedo— ¿Lo amas?—La interrogó al verla dolida y no exactamente por sus palabras o actitud.

La vio pelear por encontrar la respuesta y fue evidente que era así, aquello lo hizo polvo, era peor que enterarse que ella había tenido intimidad con el Uchiha dejándolo clavado en su lugar sin poder reaccionar, Hinata subió al auto y se alejó de esa clínica.

-¿A dónde va Hinata? ¿Es cierto que renunció?—Ino llegó corriendo tomando por el brazo a un desconcertado Uzumaki.

-A lo que sé, si—Le respondió en un susurro aun ofuscado viendo el Tsuru desaparecer.

Reparó en la información que le dio Sakura... aceptando movido por sus celos y resentimiento que después de lo ocurrido y su falta de ética la peliazul debía renunciar pero aceptando que nadie a excepción de ellos dos lo sabía, pudieron haberle dado otra oportunidad, o quizás más tiempo para que encontrara algún trabajo después de todo él conocía a la perfección su estado económico, tan similar al suyo.

-No puede ser, esa chica sí que me caía bien—Soltó la rubia en un puchero.

 **Me costó bastante sacar el capítulo, pero debo agradecer a Aide ya que me ayudó demasiado en unos dilemas que tenía, sé que empieza a tomar un rumbo algo complicado, quizás triste, sobre todo por la situación que le toca a Hina pero bueno, pronto veremos sufrir a Sasuke todas sus decisiones le van a cobrar factura, una grande por malvado, ya lo verán ;)...**

 **Casi se me olvidaba agradecer a Juds, que me ha nominado para unos premios y también debo hacerlo para otra personita que vi que también me nominó (y que lamentablemente olvidé el nombre, pero eres tú, si tú la que me nominó jiiji ), muchas gracias por valorar mi trabajo de esa manera :D.**


	15. Ansiedad (maratón 12)

**Hola querid s sobre el capítulo anterior sé que a much s le rompí el corazón e hice enfadar por el rumbo que le dí a la historia jaja, estaba bastante renuente a continuarla (no es que fuera a dejarla o así, solo que en mi interior sabía que no les gustaría el rumbo de las cosas) sin embargo lo hice y me alegro aunque obtuve pocos comentarios (Aquí y la otra página donde actualizo), los que recibí fueron magníficos, me hicieron amar todavía más mi trabajo, ver que les transmití la rabia que pretendía e incluso que me dijeran que odiaban a ciertos personajes, ver sus puntos de vista, sugerencias y ver en ese mismo comentario el amor que le tienen a la historia es magnifico ... ¡gracias! No sé si perdí lectores o si continúan para ver el rumbo, así que si te has quedado estoy trabajando duro para que te enamores de esta historia tal como lo hice cuando la imagine :D**

-Bienvenido—Escuchar la voz del que alguna vez consideró una especie de tío no lo hizo sentir mejor, además sabía que no era honesto, ya no era un niño que se dejaba manipular.

-Déjate de estupideces—Habló al ver la habitación hospitalaria que se había dispuesto para él.

-Como quieras, ponte cómodo y será mejor que te pongas una pijama—El castaño habló señalando un pequeño mueble de madera en un extremo de la habitación, Sasuke lo ignoró pero fue consciente de como el medico se retiraba dejándolo solo.

Caminó con desgana al pequeño ropero para tomar alguna y tras abrirlo sus ojos se entrecerraron recordando a una persona que no quería salir de su cabeza, haciendo hincapié en esa primera vez donde fue suya.

FLASHBACK

 _'Se recostó sobre la chica apoyándose sobre sus codos para no cargar su peso y al mismo tiempo conseguir darse impulso, la ojiperla jadeó al volver a sentir esa presión, soltó un pequeño quejido mezclado con un gritito cuando lo sintió tan dentro suyo, apretó sus ojos con fuerza y sus dedos en la espalda masculina al sentir ese dolor desgarrante que percibía la partiría en dos, soltó el aire de sus pulmones adolorida, y un par de lágrimas escaparon al intentar procesar de dónde venía y todas las sensaciones experimentadas._

 _-Shh—Escuchó a Sasuke en su oído— Estas jodidamente estrecha, tan deliciosa—La voz ronca y llena de deseo la hizo volver a estremecerse mientras él acariciaba una de sus piernas haciendo que la acercarse al cuerpo masculino, mordió sus labios ahogando el gemido doloroso que quiso escapar de estos cuando lo sintió retirarse de su interior— Debería esperar y darte tiempo... pero yo ya no puedo esperar—Expresó tras volver a introducirse con ímpetu, la Hyuga se quejó en su oído— No sabes cómo me excitas—Confesó saliendo del acogedor interior de nuevo'._

-¿Así que darme tu virginidad no significa nada?—Cuestionó al alejar el recuerdo comenzando a desvestirse —Mierda—Terminó de colocarse los pantaloncillos al decirlo, se encontraba molesto, más que eso, Hinata no había dado señales de vida incluso se atrevió a rechazar la única llamada que le hizo.

Necesitaba hablar con ella pero era tan complicado, la misma noche en la cual 'terminaron', no se contuvo y fue a buscarla quizás un tanto tarde ya que era de madrugada...

FLAHBACK

 _Entró a la pequeña casa con la llave que había duplicado sin permiso de la ojiluna, estaba un tanto mareado por el alcohol y sus pensamientos confusos ya que tenía una que otra alucinación, la oscuridad reinaba y él tropezó con la mesa de té en la sala, chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que quizás la había despertado y su efecto sorpresa ya no le funcionaría, pensaba acorralarla en la cama demostrándole qué tanto placer producían al conocerse sin embargo todo seguía igual en completo silencio._

 _Caminó hasta la habitación y se acercó a la cama dándose por vencido para sorprenderla encendiendo la luz de la mesa de noche para poder ver, de inmediato las penumbras desaparecieron frunció levemente la ceja izquierda al percatarse que las sábanas lilas había sido reemplazadas por unas blancas con estampados de flores naranjas, e Hinata se encontraba echa un ovillo mal cobijada, sonrió con mofa acariciando una de las tentadoras piernas expuestas y bajando a besarle el cuello, ella se movió levemente pero siguió dormida._

 _-Hinata hagamos el amor—Le susurró en el oído— ¿Quieres que te haga el amor?—Cuestionó con la voz ronca distinguiendo como la peliazul dibujaba una perceptible sonrisa—Vamos despierta—Le dijo al alejarse con una sonrisa ladina, enfocando una botella de jarabe en la mesita de noche— ¿Qué mierda?—Casi rugió al darse cuenta que la Hyuga había tomado ese jarabe nocturno para el resfriado, siendo el causante de su sueño tan profundo._

 _Juntó sus cejas con desaprobación pero adjudicando la toma a una recaída por el resfriado que padeció hace días, acarició el cabello azulino con impaciencia hasta que sus ojos oscuros enfocaron un moretón en los brazos de la bella durmiente, lo analizó y parecía haber sido causado por alguien, como si la hubieran tomado con fuerza hasta infringirle aquel daño, con curiosidad empezó a revisar el cuerpo de la ojiluna que se encontraba cubierto solo por un camisón de algodón lila, cuando descubrió el otro morete en el otro brazo, lo supo eso tenía que ver con lo acontecido con los médicos la adrenalina subió por su cuerpo dándole paso a la furia._

 _-Mierda –Gruñó moviéndola, quería despertarla y le dijera quién diablos se lo hizo, sin embargo Hinata aún se encontraba en los efectos del medicamento que hace 1 hora había consumido, deseando alejar ese dolor en su pecho y perderse por un momento en el mundo de los sueños—No se quedará así, averiguare quién lo hizo—Se prometió, aunque antes de hacerlo tenía otras cosas que solucionar, bajó a besarle los inertes labios, después el cuello con delicados besos—Nos volveremos a ver mi amor—Le advirtió, aunque ella inconsciente no pudo escucharle._

 _Fin flashback_

El moreno seguía cavilando en sus opciones respecto a Hinata, no quería recurrir a sus amigos para mantenerla vigilada porque los tendría encima molestándolo por su inusual preocupación, pero solo había dos personas que pudieron lastimarla según sus conclusiones; a Sakura la descartó desde un inicio no la creía capaz de sujetarla con esa fuerza en su condición de mujer, debía ser el exnovio perdedor.

-Ya me encargaré de ti Uzumaki—Amenazó a la nada, una vez que terminara con Madara se encargaría de darle un escarmiento ejemplar por meterse con su... mujer, el simple pensamiento lo hizo sonreír ladinamente ¿acaso lo era?

Una hermosa mujer de ojos azules fue dirigida a la oficina del director de la prestigiosa clínica en la cual se encontraba, su ansiedad estaba a punto de traicionarla sin embargo dejó que aquella secretaria de cabello rojo la guiara, no prestó atención en su rostro así que solo la veía contonear sus caderas con paso firme frente a ella, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? Se cuestionó por milésima vez, su labio inferior volvió a recibir una fuerte mordida de los dientes de la fémina.

-Aquí es—La mujer frente a ella, le indicó una puerta y después de dar tres toques la abrió dejando ver a un importante médico del país tras un imponente y elegante escritorio de fina madera, mismo que la miró sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Te has decidido?—La rubia solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente observando el lujoso y pulcro interior, definitivamente ese hombre había decidido que su oficina marcara su imponente personalidad gastando en el último detalle, todo ahí encajaba haciendo el lugar elegante.

-¿Desea algo de tomar?—La secretaria preguntó a la visitante.

-No gracias—Respondió Ino enseguida.

-Toma asiento—Orochimaru le indicó y ella lo hizo enseguida en una de las acolchonadas sillas de piel cafés del mismo tono del escritorio.

-Quiero verlo—El castaño sonrió.

-Me sorprende, tardaste más de un día en decidirte... ahora vienes y pides verlo, antes de eso discutiremos un par de reglas.

-Creo saber por dónde vas y si tramara algo deshonesto en tu contra o de él ¿no lo hubiera hecho ya?

-¿Deshonesto?—Cuestionó el mayor—Deshonesto lo que le hicieron a él, el despojo de hombre en el cual lo convirtieron—Defendió al Uchiha en su mejor papel de actuación.

-Basta ya—Se quejó avergonzada—Quiero verlo, es obvio que acepto tus condiciones de antemano.

-Lo tengo sedado aún —La rubia enfocó los ojos miel del mayor—sigue mal.

-No puede ser—Ino puso un rostro consternado que el castaño no pudo entender—Tengo que salir unos días a un maldito curso—Se quejó.

-No es como si Sasuke pueda irse a ningún lado así que no te preocupes por eso, seguro cuando regreses su condición será la misma.

Escuchar las palabras de su mayor hizo que su rostro se contrajera gracias a la tristeza y culpabilidad, el sentido de humor negro de Orochimaru le desagradaba.

-Quiero verlo.

-Te llevaré—Prometió tras levantarse de su silla, la rubia lo siguió en silencio por esos blancos pasillos, dejando nuevamente que la guiara.

Orochimaru caminó delante de ella, Sasuke había sido avisado para que fingiera su estado "sedado", todo iba por buen camino según las cavilaciones del castaño. Una vez dentro de la habitación la poseedora de ojos azules no pudo evitar la mueca de tristeza que la invadió recordando al altivo y arrogante hombre que solía ser el Uchiha, definitivamente tenía que estudiar ese caso y descubrir la verdad sea cual fuera el resultado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que va a tardar?—Sasuke le preguntó a Orochimaru ya que hace tres días la rubia no se paraba por la clínica.

-No me lo informó—Le respondió haciendo una rápida inspección visual del moreno, y aceptando con desgana que quizás tendría que violar algunos de los acuerdos con el Uchiha ya que era evidente que estaba alterado y no la estaba pasando bien sin la medicación adecuada.

-Mierda—Él no sabía que le alteraba, si no saber qué diablos se creía la rubia o esa necesidad de ver a la ojiluna y hundirse en ella—Saldré.

-No deberías hacerlo—Debatió el médico, ya era tarde pronto anochecería y ante sus ojos experimentados el moreno no era una persona apta para andar en las calles por su cuenta, mucho menos conducir.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso—Alegó poniéndose de pie y abandonando el lugar, dejando al castaño con una expresión de hastío y con ganas de dar órdenes para que no lo dejaran salir pero lo conocía a la perfección eso solo provocaría que el Uchiha entrara en un ataque de pánico y agresión, abandonando todo; ahora estaba decidido a medicarlo para realmente ayudarlo, después de todo si no lo sacaba de ese estado sería difícil ver su recompensa.

El sobreviviente Uchiha disfrutó como nunca poder pisar el acelerador, sentirse fuera de ese maldito hospital lo hacía sentir mejor, necesitaba su libertad y verla, no estaba del todo conforme con su errático actuar ya que cierta parte de su cerebro le decía que se estaba viendo patético al irla a buscar después de todo, a una mujer no se le debía rogar esa era una premisa básica y él se terminaba arrastrando hacia ella sin que le importara nada.

A un par de cuadras de llegar a la casa de la peliazul, su mirada se desvío a el parque aquel donde habían estado en cierta ocasión, sus pensamientos vagaron rápidamente a los recuerdos de ese día, a pesar que se había sentido enfermo había sido tan relajante y por qué negarlo divertido, Hinata le sacaba un lado que incluso él mismo desconocía, soltó el aire contenido en un suspiro melancólico, no era correcto buscarla, probablemente conseguiría su objetivo estar con ella pero una vez consumado el poco tiempo libre, tendría que marcharse, volver a dejarla; algunas veces prometió cosas pero todo llevaba un fin y mientras lo alcanzara no le importaba lastimar a quien se interpusiera pero ahora que los días habían pasado y recordaba con más calma las palabras de la ojiluna, no quería hacerlo, no con ella y no tenía una explicación coherente más que no hacerla sufrir, así que en el siguiente retorno se desvío de la dirección que lo movió en un inicio, tomando el camino de regreso a la clínica.

A veces los días pasan más lentos, eso le sucedía a Hinata iban a dar dos semanas desde que había renunciado en el trabajo, ese día había regresado de la calle y quitó sus sábanas de la cama enviándolas a la lavadora, nuevamente quería borrar cualquier rastro del Uchiha ya que sentía que la fragancia del azabache persistía, deseaba sacarlo recuperar los trozos rotos de su corazón y empezar nuevamente, una especie de vida nueva; pero como siempre el ambiente no se lo estaba facilitando había salido todos los días dejando varias solicitudes de empleo pero lo cierto es que parecía que el universo confabulaba en su contra, dándole demasiado tiempo para que pensara en él que fácilmente la dejó ir después de lo poco o mucho vivido juntos.

Mientras descansaba en el sillón de su sala, su celular sonó lo tomó con desgana sin reconocer el número que la llamaba cierta duda se posó en su cuerpo al creer que podía tratarse del Uchiha, así que después del cuarto tono y varias contradicciones internas decidió atender.

-¿Hola?—Habló sintiéndose un manojo de nervios, pronto se darían las 5 ya no eran horas para que una institución médica le hablara ofreciéndole algún trabajo.

-¿Hinata?—Aquella voz femenina pudo identificarla como la de Ino y cierta decepción se apoderó de ella.

-Si, ¿Ino?

-Exactamente—Escuchó a la rubia y dibujó una sonrisa jovial ante el llamado evaporando las ideas respecto a Sasuke—Necesito que me hagas un favor, sé que has renunciado al psiquiátrico de mi padre y sé que tienes problemas familiares, pero enserio Hinata te necesito, prometo pagarte excelente—La nombrada esbozó una sonrisa, si Ino supiera que justamente lo que necesitaba era el empleo.

-Intentaré ayudarte—Concordó emocionada, parecía que finalmente las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

-Perfecto—La ojiazul sonrió tras decirlo aun con una amplia gama de sentimientos, todo su mundo perfecto estaba siendo destruido de golpe, y le gustaría negar las cosas pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos—Pásame tu dirección, iré por ti.

-¿Ahora?—Hinata cuestionó sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿no puedes?

-Ah no, no es eso... solo no me lo esperaba...—Le explicó para después proporcionarle los datos que la rubia necesitaba e ir a alistarse para lo que fuera que necesitara la ojiazul.

Alrededor de 45 minutos más tarde la puerta de la casa de la Hyuga indicó la llegada de su visitante, al estar esperándola corrió enseguida para invitarla a pasar sin embargo la rubia le indicó que la siguiera y ella lo hizo deteniéndose ambas a unos pasos de la calle justo frente al auto de la Yamanaka.

-Hinata necesito que me ayudes en algo—La peliazul notó la desesperación en la voz de la rubia, levantó apenas perceptiblemente su ceja izquierda y dejó que la guiara cerca de su auto, mientras la veía voltear nerviosa hacia todas partes — ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Si—se apresuró a responderle esperando que eso la tranquilizara, nunca la había visto tan agitada.

-Bien, vamos.

-¿A dónde?—Hinata le cuestionó abrumada al verla dispuesta a subirse al coche.

-Necesito que me sigas en tu coche es lo mejor, vamos no hay tiempo que perder—Hinata frunció apenas perceptiblemente sus labios, e Ino se montó a su coche, empezaba a preocuparse de aquella inusual situación.

Con gran intriga la obedeció teniendo la sola idea de que aquello que fuera a hacer le daría un poco de dinero y ocupaciones en las cuales enfocar sus pensamientos y así librarse de los recuerdos del azabache.

Pronto empezaron a adentrarse en las avenidas concurridas, en calles principales llegando a la zona norte de la ciudad, vio como los minutos avanzaban y se sentía ansiosa al verse conduciendo por calles sin saber a dónde iría a parar, finalmente vio que la rubia aparcó y le siguió esperando que eso que la llevara ahí no fuera tan serio como la ojiazul lo hacía ver. Se sobresaltó cuando la Yamanaka le tocó con urgencia la ventanilla pero descendió del auto comprendiendo que quería que se diera prisa.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?—Le preguntó al ver con más detenimiento el lugar en el cual habían estacionado, era el estacionamiento de un Hospital y un laboratorio, al instante reconoció esa clínica privada "Hospital Oro" era un importante centro de investigación, y su titular era un médico de nombre Orochimaru que se había dedicado a la medicina genómica, siendo un representante importante para esta no solo en su país— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?—Hinata asintió mirando el lugar con cautela—Hinata esto es confidencial, por ende no puedes decir nada ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

-Esto es muy complicado y necesito averiguar qué tan cierto es lo que me han dicho, voy a tomar la responsabilidad por todo, de eso no te quepa la menor duda pero necesito que seas mis ojos mientras no pueda estar aquí... probablemente te tengas que quedar más de doce horas pero yo estaré lo más posible y te prometo que la paga será buena.

-Está bien tranquila, haré lo que me pidas... siempre y cuando sea ético—Ino sonrío ante el comentario precavido de la peliazul.

-No te preocupes no haré que hagas nada indebido, sólo harás tus funciones de enfermería, reportándome todo, como te digo espero que seas mis ojos—La Hyuga asintió más tranquila—Sígueme.

La puerta de la entrada principal era amplia y de vidrio dejando ver el lujoso interior encontrándose enseguida con un recibidor provisto de algunas sillas blancas, había pocas personas dentro y todas lucían adineradas. Hinata vio con interés como se dirigían al área que pertenecía a la clínica dejando del otro lado la del laboratorio, se adentraron con facilidad ya que los guardias esperaban la visita de la rubia.

-Ino—La llamó nerviosa al ver que se adentraban entre largos pasillos blanquecinos que parecían un pasadizo, a esas alturas no sabía si sería capaz de salir sola sin perderse más de un par de veces.

-Hinata, necesito que permanezcas en silencio—Le respondió—Sé que lo que te pido puede ser mucho para ti porque te doy poca información pero no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, lo haré después.

-No te preocupes—Hinata intentó tranquilizarla si necesitaba que fuera confidencial lo haría sin problemas, un hombre de mediana edad apareció frente a ellas, era muy elegante tenía su pelo castaño largo y suelto, además de vestir una bata hospitalaria.

-¿Has encontrado a alguien?—Lo escuchó preguntar.

-Si, ella va a cuidarlo—Respondió la médica.

-Bien—Respondió el castaño con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

-Hinata, él es Orochimaru director de este centro, ella es Hinata es enfermera y fue su enfermera—El hombre sonrió al verla.

La ojiluna que en primer momento se sorprendió que aquel atractivo y joven médico fuera la eminencia medica tan reconocida, pronto lo olvidó y la ansiedad se posó en el pecho incapaz de responder al saludo ¿estaba hablando de Sasuke? No pudo evitar cuestionárselo aunque fuera tan obvio.

-Se ha encontrado bastante estable, no era necesario que trajeras a nadie mi personal puede atenderlo perfectamente—Finalmente Hinata entendía la hostilidad del médico sintiéndose incomoda y al mismo tiempo preocupada, si era Sasuke ¿él estaba bien? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Lamentablemente yo no puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo pero Hinata es de mi entera confianza y fue su enfermera sabrá a la perfección qué hacer si le ocurre algo y me avisará enseguida—Explicó la rubia.

-No soy psiquiatra pero tengo el intelecto necesario para responder en una urgencia, además es mi paciente ahora—Delimitó el mayor denotando molestia, aunque todo era un teatro.

-Sí, pero así me sentiré más segura—Añadió no queriendo entrar en conflicto, el mayor sonrío fingidamente y levantó las manos en señal de darse por vencido.

-Llévala a la habitación entonces pero de cualquier manera es una intrusa, tengo mi personal... y si te lo estoy permitiendo es porque tú tienes el título que necesito para sacar adelante a mi paciente, no digo que el conocimiento, tú sabes bien que delante de un jurado valen las evidencias, estoy confiando en ti el destino de Sasuke—Hinata sintió un desasosiego ¿el destino tenía que ser tan cruel? Alejó ese pensamiento que la turbaba empezando a cavilar qué le había ocurrido para que terminara ahí, si bien él necesitaba ayuda médica volver a estar hospitalizado era indicador de gravedad—Espero que tengas en cuenta eso—Volvió a hablar el castaño con Ino.

-Lo sé—Replicó—Lo he entendido, ¿por qué crees que no haré mi parte?

-Porque después de todo eres hija de la persona que debió admitirlo en su psiquiátrico de manera corrupta—soltó sincero— Podrías querer defenderlo cuando...—El mayor guardó silenció empezando a caminar causando intriga en ambas chicas—Lo has visto, además conoces bien a Sasuke las cosas no podrían salir como esperas.

-Sé a lo que te refieres y no estoy haciendo esto por quedarme a su lado ya no soy esa niña que lo amaba con locura, lo estoy haciendo por justicia—La voz de la poseedora de ojos azules se quebró al confesarse, teniendo en claro que Orochimaru conocía su ex-relación por pertenecer a su círculo social y haber sido cercano a Sasuke en aquel tiempo—No puedo creer que mi padre llegara tan bajo... y si fue así debe pagar por lo que hizo.

-Espero que no olvides tu supuesto objetivo—Orochimaru habló serio volviendo a encararlas—Y tú—Se dirigió a Hinata que a esas alturas sentía sus piernas de gelatina—Necesito confidencialidad absoluta—La Hyuga asintió aún aturdida después de escuchar toda la conversación, mirando a Ino consternada, recordando que ellos salieron hace años, no conocía a ese médico pero parecía estar al tanto de todo, sabía que tenía que irse pero su estupidez o bien podríamos llamarlo bondad quería verificar que el azabache se encontrase bien y la única manera era quedándose, después encontraría la forma de marcharse.

-Sígueme—Hinata escuchó a Ino y la observó enjugar sus lágrimas, asintió mordiéndose su labio inferior nerviosa y ansiosa.

El cuarto era pequeño y la blancura en su interior abundaba, todo ahí parecía ser de alta calidad médica, los múltiples aparatos médicos lanzaban sus pitidos y luces continuas; en la cama se encontraba ese azabache por el cual había estado sumamente alterada y deprimida, parecía profundamente dormido, provisto de pulcras sábanas blancas, de inmediato enfocó el monitor para ver las constantes vitales y un alivio vino a ella cuando corroboró que se encontraban normales.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo terminaste así?—Ino preguntó consternada acercándose al moreno y esbozó una sonrisa amarga, todo captado por la peliazul que empezaba a intentar procesar lo escuchado hace un momento y entender cómo la Yamanaka había terminado ahí pero no pudiendo evitar que su estómago se revolviese, Ino era tan guapa y pertenecía a la misma clase social que el Uchiha, tenían una historia juntos; dejándola fuera de inmediato ¿pero acaso no estaba fuera desde el inicio? —Te ayudaré a ponerte bien, si mi padre es el responsable de parte de tu desgracia va a pagar eso. Te he traído a una amiga que cuidará de ti—Volvió a erguirse mirando a Hinata y volvió a hablar—Debo irme justo acabo de regresar de un curso y tengo unos asuntos familiares, vendré mañana saliendo de la clínica y haré algunas pruebas... si algo pasa ya tienes mi número, márcame por cualquier cosa, no te preocupes estaré al pendiente.

Hinata observó como la Yamanaka salía del lugar junto a Orochimaru y luego volvió su perlada mirada al chico dormido, mordió su labio inferior acercándose a él, necesitaba saber su estado pero quería verlo un momento, estaba molesta con ella por dejar que sus sentimientos la invadieran y la estuvieran dominando. Al poco se acercó al expediente médico, decía que fue encontrado en la calle con síndrome de abstinencia atribuido a opiáceos, toda la historia clínica estaba basada en exámenes, estudios y valoraciones médicas con notas que dejaban ver que el médico que lo trataba echaba a bajo cualquier enfermedad mental con irrefutables fundamentos, dejándolo a trastornos atribuibles por el estrés al cual estaba sometido, suspiró admirada y no pudo evitar sonreír feliz por él... al fin tendría quién creyera completamente en su palabra y que lo ayudara a salir de ese bache de salud y de sus problemas.

Sasuke que fingía estar dormido tal como lo acordó con el castaño pero estaba fastidiado, seguía sintiendo la presencia de esa extraña; aunque sus miedos estaban parcialmente superados nuevamente la vida le demostraba que no tenía el control de los hechos, no había contado con que Ino deseara mantenerlo vigilado, ahora tenía que volver a fingirse enfermo y estar inmóvil lo alteraba, sentía alguna clase de pánico al verse en una situación similar a la del psiquiátrico.

-Señorita—Sasuke escuchó la voz de Orochimaru, no estaba seguro pero pensaba que ya debía ser de noche ya que había pasado al menos un par de horas fingiéndose dormido.

-¿Si?—Hinata le respondió, haciendo que el azabache se cuestionara si ella era la peliazul pero descartándolo al instante ¿qué diablos haría ahí? Era ilógico debía ser una jugarreta de su mente por su absurda necesidad de sentirla.

-Puede retirarse a descansar—Hinata negó con la cabeza un tanto desconcertada y el castaño sonrió—Me imagino las instrucciones de Ino, pero no tengo ninguna intención de perjudicar a mi paciente, porque espero que sus instrucciones giren alrededor de su bienestar y no en el de ese falso medicucho Inoichi. Él es demasiado importante para mí —La peliazul lo miró con extrañeza, puesto que no podía entender que el Uchiha representaba para él una jugosa entrada económica que financiaría sus experimentos una vez que él cumpliera su parte—Es como mi sobrino—Mintió.

-Yo—Respondió dubitativa.

-Mira, al final de este pasillo hay una habitación vacía ve a descansar un par de horas, él está así todo el tiempo, le administro medicamentos para ayudarlo con la desintoxicación sin embargo aún necesita permanecer así para que sufra menos... ve a descansar, podrás revisarlo si gustas cada tres horas pero si vas a estar aquí todo el tiempo será mejor que descanses.

Ella dudó pero decidió obedecerle, la habitación a la cual llegó no difería mucho en la decoración a la del moreno a excepción de que ahí no había tantos aparatos médicos, se sentó en la cama, con ese terrible nudo en la garganta y opresión en su pecho intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, estaba segura que no podía quedarse ahí, no podía volver a cometer el mismo error.

En la habitación del azabache;

-Ya puedes moverte—Orochimaru soltó divertido imaginando el mal humor con el cual tendría que lidiar por no haber actuado antes, acción que probablemente Sasuke no quisiera entender; ya que la poca paciencia que poseía se había convertido en casi nula, probablemente por su estado médico.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—Enseguida bramó incorporándose en la cama, enseguida lo notó ansioso y alterado, sonrió sin demostrarle sus conclusiones encaminándose al buró para buscar algunos fármacos relajantes.

-Bueno no podías manejar todas las variables, tendrás que fingir un poco más... tómate esta te ayudara a relajarte—Le extendió la pastilla y le señaló con la mirada un vaso de agua cercano.

-¿Y si esa estúpida de Ino quiere medicarme? –Le preguntó tomando el medicamento ofrecido, en otras condiciones no lo aceptaría pero a esas alturas reconocía los cambios de su cuerpo y con ello sabía que estaba a punto de perderse a sí mismo si nada lo tranquilizaba.

-¿Quién le proporciona las medicinas?—Orochimaru le cuestionó queriendo dejarle claro que él tenía el poder y debía confiar—Yo tengo el control, no dejare que te administre nada que te vuelva a poner mal, como le dije a la muñequita que trajo para que te cuidara, eres especial para mí—Añadió mordaz, Sasuke rodó los ojos al entender perfectamente a qué se refería.

-¿Y cómo le harás con la tipa que trajo?

-Eso será más interesante... no se me ocurre nada, podrías intentar sobornarla pero ya es tiempo de que te muestres con Ino—Sasuke asintió después de todo entre más pronto mejor.

-Mañana—Afirmó el moreno levantándose de la cama, sería una larga noche.

El sol empezaba a salir e Hinata observaba con añoranza al moreno, sus sentimientos la estaban carcomiendo moría por tocarlo y decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía y tampoco quería hacerlo, no después de ese adiós, de darse cuenta lo poco que representaba para él.

¿Por qué con él todo era doloroso? todo, ella debía alejarse en cuanto lo hablará con Ino, sabía que la rubia no lo tomaría del todo bien pero si ella se quedaba a lado del azabache sería cometer un error más grande, uno consciente, porque estaría dispuesta a dar todo por él sin importarle las consecuencias pero Sasuke no era capaz siquiera de darse cuenta que ella le daría su respiración sólo por su bienestar, y no quería seguir siendo esa chica enamorada y mal correspondida que se lastima a sí misma, cuando él ni siquiera comprendía lo difícil que era para ella.

-Estoy aquí—Las dos personas en esa habitación reconocieron enseguida la voz de Ino—Te dejé tu desayuno en el cuarto que me dijeron que dispusieron para ti, Hinata la miró con sorpresa y la rubia le sonrió en respuesta—No te preocupes anda ve, comenzaré a revisarlo.

Hinata asintió incapaz de comunicarle su decisión, ver esos ojos azules la hicieron retroceder momentáneamente e ir a tomarse eso, después de hacerlo seguramente tendría energías y podría enfrentarla.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentras aquí!—Ino apenas comenzaría con su evaluación médica cuando Orochimaru entró a la habitación.

-¿Y esa inusual alegría de verme?—Cuestionó la rubia con extrañeza habitualmente el castaño se mostraba hostil.

-En la madrugada despertó... así que no dudo que vuelva a hacerlo en un rato más, podrás hacerle las evaluaciones pronto—Le comunicó haciendo andar su plan.

-¿Enserio? –La emoción en la voz de la rubia fue palpable.

-Sí, ahora se encuentra mucho mejor.

-Supongo—Dijo la rubia al creer que el síndrome de abstinencia del cual le había hablado el castaño estaba medianamente controlado—Será magnifico—Respondió nerviosa y entusiasmada al imaginar poder mantener una conversación con él y al mismo tiempo investigar qué tanto eran verdad las acusaciones en contra de su padre.

Una hora se tardó en desayunar ¿estaba retrasado todo? ¿Tanto miedo tenía de decir adiós? Nunca fue buena en las despedidas, pero ellos ya se habían despedido... pero no de la manera que hubiera querido, deseaba decirle la persona tan mezquina que de pronto le parecía, aun así esto era diferente y tomar decisiones parecía que tampoco era lo suyo, no cuando el moreno estuviera involucrado. Salió de aquella habitación sin ganas de ir a la del Uchiha, misma que encontró casi vacía a excepción de una enfermera de la institución que hacia la cama.

-¿Y Sasuke?—Cuestionó enseguida tratando de no mostrar su alteración.

-En la terraza.

-¿Dónde?—La enfermera adentro que era ya una mujer mayor, le sonrió y se acercó a ella para mostrarle el camino desde la puerta.

Hinata caminó de prisa y cuando pudo captar los rayos del sol también escuchó aquella voz que conocía bien, su corazón latió y se apretujó con fuerza al verlo sentado en una silla de ruedas, y frente a él muy cerca a Ino con una gran sonrisa al parecer conversando animadamente.

-Estoy bien—Notó que hablaba algo lento y su voz era baja.

-Siempre diciendo eso Sasuke—Escuchó a Ino debatirle, empuñó sus manos mientras se mordía el labio inferior pensando si debería quedarse ahí o darle la cara cuando le informara a la médica su decisión—No tienes por qué decirme mentiras.

-Tampoco porque decirte la verdad—Esa respuesta si era de él, pensaron ambas mujeres.

-Ya—Se quejó la rubia—Estoy aquí para determinar tu verdadero estado de salud, Orochimaru está seguro que no padeces nada de gravedad en el ámbito psiquiátrico.

-¿Y tú?—Le cuestionó mirándola directamente, viendo como la rubia dilataba sus pupilas, arqueó apenas perceptible su ceja conforme de esa reacción tan carnal en ella.

Ino se encogió de hombros sin saber que responderle, el chico frente a ella parecía tan lúcido pero sabía que tenía que estudiarlo antes de determinar su verdadera situación.

-Yo... quiero descubrir la verdad... te ayudaré—Soltó esperanzada, olvidando las variables externas en especial a su padre ahora solo anhelaba que eso por fin los acercara de un modo emocional que en su tiempo de adolescencia no pudo completar.

-Eso espero... y es muy grato saber que serás tú—Le coqueteó abiertamente mirándola intensamente, acercándose a los labios pintados de naranja de la chica, apenas los rozó e Hinata cerró sus orbes contrariada, negando, viendo exactamente el mismo 'plan' por llamarlo de alguna forma ¿acaso ese era Sasuke Uchiha? No sabía valerse de otra manera que no fuera por sus encantos y utilizar a las personas.

-Dicen que es de muy mala educación espiar—Escuchó el susurro y pronto reconoció la voz de Orochimaru, boqueó nerviosa dándole la cara—Chicos, dejen sus viejos tiempos queremos que esto sea lo más objetivo posible—Volvió a hablar tomándola por el brazo obligándola a salir a la luz junto a él.

Sasuke frunció su entrecejo al ver a la ojiperla ahí con una cara que jamás le había visto, una que contenía la mezcla de repulsión y desencanto hacia él, de inmediato quiso tener todas las explicaciones posibles pero sabía que tenía que esperar a estar a solas con ella o con el castaño, Ino se sonrojó sintiendo su corazón latir agitadamente ese simple rose de labios avivaba tantas emociones en su interior.

-Necesito hablar contigo—Hinata logró sacar aunque el nudo en su garganta la quemaba.

Sasuke permaneció estático observando a la frágil chica frente a él y lo supo, era evidente lo que presenció la lastimó pero de una manera distinta a la de sus actos anteriores, una que le provocó miedo y desasosiego puesto que ella ni siquiera volvía a sostenerle la mirada y actuaba como si él no estuviese.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Ino le preguntó intentando alejar su leve bochorno y sorprendida de lo seca que la escuchó, además de la incomodidad que irradiaba.

-En privado—Susurró sin atreverse a volver a ver al azabache mismo que entreabrió los labios tomando una bocanada de aire e inconscientemente preparando su próximo argumento.

-Vamos—La rubia se levantó introduciéndose al interior.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?—Sasuke le cuestionó furioso al mayor que lo miró con interés al no haber pasado desapercibido para él lo tensó que se puso el Uchiha tras ver a la ojiluna.

-Pues Ino la trajo ¿la recuerdas?—El Uchiha lo observó e hizo una mueca de desagrado—Pensé que no, ¿No te tenían dormido?

-Ella me sacó de eso—Reveló con una sonrisa burlesca pero incómodo realmente, la cara de la ojiluna lo afectó preocupándolo sin que lo comprendiera del todo la causa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, ya tendré tiempo de hablarlo con ella—Tenía tantas malditas cosas de que hablar con Hinata y ahora lo que más deseaba es que la estúpida de Ino se marchará para poder hacerlo, deseaba eliminar la última expresión en el rostro de la peliazul hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre Hina?—Ino le preguntó preocupada.

-Yo debo disculparme, no puedo ayudarte con esto—El desconcierto apareció en la poseedora de aquellos ojos azules.

-No, Hina, sé que debes estar preguntándote miles de cosas pero todo esto es para una buena causa.

-No lo dudo pero yo no puedo—Agregó queriendo escapar de esa situación.

-Por favor Hina al menos hasta que consiga a alguien más, Orochimaru no es de mi entera confianza.

-¿Por qué? Se nota que en verdad está interesado en la recuperación de...—No terminó su frase conflictuada.

-Ese es un doble cara, siempre le dio malos consejos a Sasuke aprovechándose de la cercanía que tenía con Fugaku—Hinata mordió su labio inferior y negó, no necesitaba saber más del azabache, ella no debía retroceder en su palabra—Eso y más cosas.

-Ino, yo en verdad lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte debo irme.

-¡Hinata!—Le gritó al verla alejarse, ambos hombres afuera escucharon el llamado y tras una seña del moreno el castaño se adentró para ver lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó al estar a unos metros.

-No lo entiendo, se fue ¿le hiciste algo?—Preguntó molesta.

-No—Respondió también atónito.

Hinata llegó a su casa deshaciéndose nuevamente en su llanto, no le importaba sollozar ¿quién podría oírla en su pequeña casa? Estaba sola, abrazó su cuerpo queriendo sentirse menos tonta, menos enamorada; pero lo cierto es que la evidencia habla por sí sola, Sakura tenía toda la razón y ella en cierto modo lo sabía, pero verlo con sus ojos lunas era algo para lo cual no estaba preparada, sólo le restaba salir adelante olvidando el pasado ya no había vuelta atrás, con su corazón hecho polvo lo había decidido.

-¡¿Cómo que renunció?!—Sasuke le cuestionó con ira y desconcierto al castaño apenas Ino hubo abandonado el hospital dejándolos por fin solos.

Esa no era la acción que esperaba de la ojiluna, lo que él esperaba era verla entrar y hacerle el amor, que volviera a acceder y moldearse a sus necesidades, que volviera a sonreírle con dulzura y lo acogiera en sus brazos.

-No tengo idea—Le respondió interesado de que haya querido hablar con la ojiluna y con duda sobre la causa de su alteración ¿se debía a su estado de salud o a un arrebato amoroso? No importaba tarde o temprano lo iba a averiguar —Es bastante extraño, aunque no se veía muy contenta de verlos besando—Incitó pero para su mala suerte el moreno no habló más y tampoco mostró nada en su rostro, con una mueca de hastío y derrota abandonó el asiento que ocupaba frente al otro sillón donde descansaba el Uchiha y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke arrojó el vaso de jugo que hace momentos le trajo alguna cocinera contra la pared con furia.

-¡Maldita sea!—Bufó, ¿cómo jodidos iba a hablar con ella si se había largado?

Sin darse cuenta el desasosiego que lo invadió horas antes al volverla a ver comenzaba a explicarse ¿cómo se acercaría a ella si se estaba alejando definitivamente?

Orochimaru tomó su primera taza de café de ese nuevo día, bostezó sin poder evitarlo el sol apenas saldría pero él ya se encontraba de pie, esa era una de las desventajas de tener su clínica, sus asuntos no se terminaban, dejó su taza de café sobre el espacioso escritorio de madera fina y tomó su largo cabello haciendo un chongo y atándolo rápidamente con destreza, tenía que ver sus finanzas primeramente aunque su tarea fue impedida por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante—Respondió después de bufar quedito algo le decía que eso tenía que ver con Sasuke.

Enseguida se asomó Ino, arqueó una ceja al tenerla ahí tan temprano mirando hacia la ventana y ver a través de las persianas color hueso para comprobar que aun reinaba la oscuridad.

-¿Tan temprano?—Le preguntó cansino.

-Quiero encargarme cuánto antes de su caso.

-No deberías correr—Recomendó recordando lo que observó el día anterior queriendo poner seriedad en el caso—Sasuke no se encuentra bien.

-Lo sé de sobra—Respondió caminando hacia él después de cerrar la puerta de la oficina elegantemente—Por eso me encargaré de sacarlo de eso.

-No me refiero a eso... realmente me importa Sasuke. Ino ayer no tenías una actitud muy ética, te seré franco creo que sigues detrás de él y no se encuentra en el mejor momento para que vengas a complicarle las cosas con tus sentimientos.

-Soy profesional—Se defendió apenada.

-Sasuke se encuentra muy alterado en muchos aspectos, no es para menos... pero realmente no te quiere cerca.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó incrédula.

-Tiene miedo, pánico a que lo sedes y volver a quedar postrado en una cama—Confesó sus deducciones.

-Jamás le haría eso si no lo amerita y por supuesto que no lo hace, ayer vi lo suficiente se encuentra estable y dudo aunque es posible que sufra una crisis agresiva...

-Exacto y no deseó que por tu culpa la desarrolle, se encuentra inestable seguro por eso te besó, debiste notar su nerviosismo y ansiedad, incluso la paranoia que presenta—La rubia asintió, aunque algunos detalles le pasaron inadvertidos pero creyendo en el castaño que después de todo le hablaba con la verdad—Ha pasado por cosas difíciles así que su actuar es completamente normal tu padre lo durmió por meses, es normal que sienta aversión al estar nuevamente internado.

-¿Qué hay de la ayuda psicológica?—El mayor reparó en ese detalle, puesto que no se la estaba brindando al moreno en todo caso dudaba que la aceptara.

-Su amigo se encargará de eso.

-¿Juugo?—Cuestionó la rubia y el mayor asintió—Bueno debe ser capaz—La tristeza la embargó reparando en las condiciones a las cuales se enfrentó el azabache.

No le había extrañado verlo retraído y sin esa extrema seguridad y soberbia que lo caracterizaba en el pasado, sabía que estaba enfermo, leyó varias veces la historia clínica que guardaba su padre en cuanto regresó al país haciéndose una idea de cómo se encontraba, así que de la misma manera ideó como lo encontraría una vez que Orochimaru la contactó, llevándose una sorpresa, él estaba mejor de lo que pensó aún así lucía mal y tal como el castaño decía él presentaba conductas anormales, pero creía que el médico no podía entender el sentimiento que podría llegar a unirlos, el castaño solo estaba siendo profesional y ella estaba dispuesta a serlo pero no podía dejar sus sentimientos de lado y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcancé para ayudarlo y voy a llegar al final de todo sin importar quién sea el culpable.

-Eso espero—Habló el mayor cansino—Es renuente a la medicación, sin embargo ha empezado a aceptar mis medicamentos así que será mejor si quieres que acepte verdaderamente tu ayuda, lo hablemos entre los tres—Le informó ya que si bien deseaba la jugosa suma monetaria que el azabache se comprometió a darle también quería una fuente a futuro por eso se encontraba interesado en su recuperación permanente y no sólo una aparente—Toma—Le dijo al acercarle la historia clínica completa del Uchiha—No estaba en el plan pero aceptaba que la ojiazul sería de gran ayuda para sanarlo.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación del Uchiha, se encontraba recostado en la cama medica con su rostro indiferente y unas enormes ojeras en su rostro producto de la caótica noche que pasó al sus pensamientos girar en torno a su venganza y en el inusual actuar de la peliazul.

La puerta se abrió y unos cuchicheos se escucharon.

-Los estudios de gabinete no muestran grandes alteraciones en su cerebro y creo que el daño causado podría ser reversible—Sasuke escuchó la voz de la Yamanaka y la vio entrar con Orochimaru.

-Es lo que dije—Afirmó el castaño presuntuoso entrando detrás de la rubia.

-¡Sasuke!—Lo llamó sorprendida por notarlo más "desmejorado" que el día anterior, entendiendo finalmente lo que el mayor le quiso explicar minutos antes, él estaba poniendo de su parte para lidiar con los efectos secundarios que presentaba.

-¿Todo bien?—Orochimaru le cuestionó y el Uchiha asintió cansino—Los dejo, yo voy a trabajar si necesitan algo me llamas y ya vengo—Dijo antes de salir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has dormido?—Preguntó la rubia.

-No lo sé quizás un par de horas—Respondió con la voz ronca de manera desinteresada.

-Ya veo, quizás necesitas ayuda para dormir—La mirada acusativa y casi asesina del moreno le recordó que sería difícil que aceptara algo como eso, después de haberse encontrado sedado tanto tiempo—Ya veo—suspiró desanimada.

-La enfermera ¿se fue?—Sasuke decidió obtener información.

-Ah, Hinata... si—Respondió desinteresada haciendo anotaciones en el expediente.

-¿Por qué?—Sasuke preguntó enseguida, Ino detuvo el lapicero en la hoja de evolución y miró al azabache pensativa.

-Realmente no lo entiendo, creo que no le gustó la idea de ayudarme con esto debe pensar que es inapropiado o algo así—La mirada oscura se intensificó intentando descifrar el actuar de Hinata.

¿Realmente deseaba huir de él? Su ceja se arqueó al concluirlo, Hinata debió haberlo reconocido desde la noche pasada, claro que si, sin embargo se quedó a su lado cuidando de él ¿por qué entonces renunciar hasta que Ino volvió? Se llevó unos dedos a sus labios ¿fue el beso? ¿Qué lo viera tan cerca de Ino? O quizás seguía guardándole resentimiento por esa discusión que los separó.

Ino volvió a escribir en la hoja de papel y los ojos negros enfocaron el techo sumido en sus pensamientos internos, el actuar de Hinata realmente lo consternaba se quedó a su lado sin embargo ella no se le acercó, no lo tocó de haberlo hecho él quizás la hubiera reconocido, la piel de la ojiluna lo quemaba, sintió algo extraño mezclado con calma cuando se quedó a solas con ella pero era algo tan insignificante que no le tomó importancia estaba más enfocado en la furia que le carcomía por sentirse en descontrol.

Yamanaka le hizo miles de preguntas y uno que otro examen físico evaluando su estado de salud durante tortuosas y largas horas, la tarde estaba por caer y ella seguía concentrada en su evaluación médica.

Él en cada descanso volvía a pensar en la ojiluna, detalló incluso su última discusión asumiendo que se había comportado como un imbécil, por primera vez analizó la situación en la cual se encontraba la peliazul, ella realmente dependía de su sueldo él lo sabía por cuenta propia al vivir a su lado y ella le dijo que iba a renunciar a la clínica, el hecho lo llevó a juntar su entrecejo, ¿cómo se encontraría entonces? Se atrevió a renunciarle a Ino porque quería estar lejos de él sin importarle obtener dinero que teóricamente debía necesitar y lo hizo solo porque deseaba mantenerse alejada, ¿tanto así le afectaba? ¿O era repulsión hacia su persona? "No debí decirle toda esa mierda" aceptó culpable, ella intentó hablar, protegerlo y él le dio la espalda cuando seguramente estaba destrozada y asustada.

"¿Realmente está dispuesta a dejarme?" el pensamiento lo hizo sentir algo parecido al miedo y negó con la cabeza reformulándose su reflexión, "Ella realmente me dejó y no quiere saber nada de mí", apretó la mandíbula al entender que si se había quedado a cuidarlo esa noche fue por lo tonta que era, seguramente quería vigilar su estado porque el afecto no es algo que se pueda arrancar de un día para otro y ella debía seguir enamorada de él pero decidida a romper ese lazo y haberlo visto tan íntimo con Yamanaka, fue lo que la motivó a dar el último paso.

-Mierda—Gruñó.

-¿Sucede algo?—La rubia le preguntó con extrañeza dejando de anotar las conclusiones que tenía en ese expediente que estaba creando, la mirada oscura y con odio la silenció replantándose si no se equivocaba con sus conclusiones.

-Nada—Respondió seco y fingiendo una sonrisa que salió ladina misma que la hizo creer que solo se encontraba cansado y seguro su presencia lo estaba alterando.

-Bien, creo que por hoy ha sido todo, deberías intentar descansar yo debo ir a otro lugar ahora— Informó tras ver la tarde caer en la ciudad—Pero mañana nos veremos.

-Claro—Respondió Sasuke seco, mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación.

La rubia lo miró con nostalgia deseando obtener un gesto de interés en su persona pero rindiéndose enseguida, marchándose.

-Debí haberla escuchado—Murmuró en voz baja refiriéndose a Hinata, concluyendo que si la hubiera dejado hablar ella se hubiera desahogado y la hubiera podido mantener al margen, ella seguramente le hubiera llamado para decirle que trabajaría para la Yamanaka y él pudo haber ideado algo para persuadirla de hacerlo y no se hubiera enterado de toda esa mierda y la tendría donde él quisiera, sus ojos cansados comenzaron a cerrarse dejando que el sueño lo envolviera.

 _Hinata se encontraba sentada en la cama solo con ese blusón lila que a veces usaba para dormir, recargada en la cabecera de madera sus rodillas se encontraban flexionadas muy cerca de sus pechos y sobre ellas un libro, se podía ver un poco de sus bragas de encaje de color lila, él por su parte estaba sentado en la esquina de la habitación en el sillón barato atento a su celular y la conversación que mantenía con Juugo hace ya un par de horas._

 _Un suspiro femenino lo distrajo enfocando a la peliazul que tenía una risita en sus labios y sus ojos soñadores, entonces prestó atención en el título del libro "Melany, la historia de una anoréxica" mismo que lo hizo arquear una ceja con fastidio, sea lo que fuera, era lo que la tenía en ese estado, sonrío ladinamente dejando su móvil en el sillón y caminando hasta ella arrebatándole el libro de las manos sosteniéndolo en el aire mientras ella intentaba recuperarlo._

 _-¡Oh, por favor! está interesante ya pronto termino el tercer capítulo—Rogó para que se lo devolviera, él sonrió malicioso haciéndola creer que lo cerraba perdiendo la página, observó con gozó como la chica formaba una "o" con sus labios debido a la frustración de su supuesta acción—¡Sasuke!—Se quejó haciendo un puchero que sin dudas algunas comenzó a excitarlo, quería joderla pero ahora todo había cambiado de rumbo, tomó el separador que se encontraba en el buró poniéndolo entre las hojas donde la Hyuuga leía para después aventar el libro al suelo._

 _Hinata entendió lo que quería y lo miró con embelesamiento quedar desnudo antes sus blanquecinos ojos, mostrándole esa anatomía digna de deportista aunque no tuvo tiempo de admirarlo, él la despojaba de sus ropas arrojándolas al suelo, una tras otras con rapidez y maestría, estampando sus labios a ese blanquecino y tibio cuello femenino succionándolo, dejando que sus manos vagaran por la anatomía femenina guiándola para que terminara en cuatro, acarició con un par de dedos ese botón de placer haciéndola jadear, incluso acercar el redondo trasero a su hombría, quedando esta entre las nalgas misma que deslizó por la comisura de estas masturbándose, dejando que sus jadeos pudieran ser escuchados por la peliazul que se preparaba para recibirlo, anhelándolo._

 _-Sasuke—Su nombre salió tan sensual en los labios femeninos, demostrándole qué tanto lo necesitaba._

 _Abandonó ese pasadizo ahora resbaladizo y brilloso por su líquido preseminal y se adentró con ferocidad en la intimidad femenina, Hinata emitió un grito de satisfacción y dolor, el gruñó al sentirse en esa estrechez única, disfrutando del calor y la lubricación femenina, saliendo rápido y volviendo a ocupar su lugar, robándole ahora un gemido, a veces era fácil amoldarla para su polla, aferró sus manos masculinas a las caderas femeninas entrando en ella con ímpetu y vigorosidad, gozando de los gemidos que ocasionaba y de la bella vista de ese trasero que poseía la chica, no soportó más y depositó una fuerte nalgada haciéndola emitir un gritito por la sorpresa y dolor, su interior se volvió más resbaladizo y sintió unas pequeñas contracciones, formó en su apuesto rostro una sonrisa ladina siendo consciente como la figura de su mano comenzaba a marcarse en la nalga femenina._

 _Siguió entrando y saliendo, en esa atmosfera donde todo se desvanecía a su alrededor y solo se entregaba a su deseo, ahora la otra nalga de la chica recibía una nalgada ella gimió excitada y el interior femenino mostró evidencias más claras de un venidero orgasmo, Sasuke jadeó más que excitado bajando a devorar el cuello terso intentando no descuidar su unión._

 _-¿Quieres que ya termine?—Le cuestionó ronco en su oído, ella negó con la cabeza, escuchándolo reír provocando que su ya húmedo interior la abrumara, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba— ¿Qué q-quieres Hinata?—El placer también lo afectaba aunque intentara controlarse, en su voz se escuchaba la satisfacción._

 _Golpeó de nueva cuenta el trasero femenino con la palma de la mano, robándole otro grito de satisfacción, dolor y lujuria._

 _-Háblame—Le ordenó hosco, deseando escuchar esa dulce voz corrompida por el deseo, sabía que no escucharía lo que anhelaba que no eran más que frases un tanto vulgares como "cógeme más duro, dame más, cógeme, tu verga me encanta", pero sólo quería una maldita frase, lo que fuera, sólo necesitaba escucharla, quería esa dulce voz._

 _-Sa-sasu...—Él la embistió con más fuerza, escuchando un gemido viéndola temblar y resintiendo la excitación de la chica en su falo._

 _-Háblame—Ordenó con la voz entrecortada, ingeniándoselas para besar los labios de la peliazul deteniendo por un momento las estocadas enérgicas y continuas, transformándolas en unas lentas y tiernas._

 _La lengua de Hinata lo recibió enseguida pasional, decidida a invadirlo; dándose cuenta que la chica estaba imitando sus penetraciones fuera de lo normal pero jodidamente bueno, mordió el labio inferior femenino cuando después de un rato decidió romper el beso para recuperar el control._

 _-¿No tienes nada que decirme?—Le cuestionó antes de alejarse por completo._

 _-M-me gu-gusta—Emitió la ojiluna poniendo su rostro mucho más rojo de lo que ya estaba, él sonrió malicioso._

 _-¿Qué te gusta?—Preguntó incorporándose, volviendo a posar sus manos en las caderas femeninas clavando sus dedos y dando una estocada profunda._

 _-Es-esto—El susurro de la peliazul apenas fue audible, pero suficiente para él que siguió tomándola, hasta que ambos llegaron a la cúspide, ella primero que él y minutos después la alcanzó._

 _Al poco ella se dejó caer sobre la cama su cuerpo aun tembloroso, su respiración agitada y su mente perdida, en ese instante él se percató que su celular sonaba sin embargo lo ignoró saliendo de ella recostándose a su lado, y con pereza moviendo las sábanas para cubrir a ambos con ellas, dejando que el sueño lo arrastrara igual que a la ojiluna._

 _..._

 _-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!—Los gritos comenzaron a cortar distancias y en su estado alterado le cuesta unos pocos segundos en ubicarse, los ojos lunas se materializan frente a él y es capaz de enfocar el rostro descompuesto de la chica a punto de soltarse a llorar, entonces se da cuenta, no tenía a Madara frente a él sino a ella, de alguna manera logró tomarla del cuello, de hecho sus manos se encuentran aún ahí._

 _La suelta enseguida como si le quemara, Hinata está abrumada al ser despertada de esa manera aun así él no le hizo realmente daño, está asustada solamente de verlo irracional y agresivo._

 _Él tiembla sin poder controlarse incapaz de reconocer que ha despertado, sintiéndose aún amenazado y sin comprender del todo lo que ha ocurrido._

 _-Sasuke—Hinata lo llama dándose cuenta que él necesita un tranquilizante, asustada aun pero reparando en el estado del azabache._

 _El moreno no voltea a verla pero lo ve abrumado, ansioso y descontrolado._

 _-Voy a darte medicamento para que te sientas mejor—Le informa dispuesta a salir de la cama para buscarlo pero en ese momento él empieza a disipar todas esas tinieblas comprendiendo todo._

 _-No quiero esa mierda, ya no quiero... ya no quiero necesitarla—Revela aun agitado, luchando por controlar su cuerpo vibrante, frustrado al ver que le es imposible._

 _Los ojos lunas se compadecen y se queda en la cama rebuscando en su cerebro las palabras correctas para hacerlo aceptar la medicación, entonces repara en lo acontecido ¿él estaba dormido o acaso estaba alucinando? Si bien es cierto que despertó por el fuerte agarre, al encontrarse ofuscado no pudo llegar a completar su objetivo y realmente hacerle daño._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunta insegura de tocar el tema, los ojos negros se posan en ella sin darle alguna explicación pero helándola—Creo que lo mejor es que te inyect... –No termina su frase y tampoco puede levantarse, él la toma de la muñeca._

 _-Odio esto—Se confiesa tirándola a la cama y metiendo su cuerpo sudoroso envuelto en convulsiones entre las piernas de la chica y aprisionándola bajo de él colocando sus manos a los laterales de la cabeza femenina mostrándole su vulnerabilidad._

 _-Pronto pasará—Le responde la ojiluna en un susurro pasando los dedos de su mano derecha en los cabellos azabaches de su amante, tratando de tranquilizarlo, abrazándolo con su mano libre a la altura de la espalda baja, él le niega con la cabeza._

 _-No se acaba Hinata, estoy harto, odio esta mierda, joder no puedo controlar nada._

 _La Hyuuga lo entiende, no es ella quien pasa por eso pero lo siente porque lo ve sufrir y le duele._

 _-Si pudiera librarte de eso ya lo hubiera hecho—Su lengua habla sola acongojada por verlo tan afectado, él sonríe mordaz, sabe que no le miente pero está molesto, furioso con todos sin importar quién sea._

 _-Entonces te haré sentir tan miserable como me siento—Le afirma, los ojos lunas se abren como platos temerosa incapaz de comprender por donde va, y con miedo no puede evitarlo, después de todo aún quedan vestigios del sobresalto vivido._

 _Sasuke comienza a descender y en su camino acaricia los grandes montes aun con su estado alterado logra contenerse y lo hace delicadamente con sus manos temblorosas intentando provocarla, besa su ombligo incluso lo lame, Hinata se estremece y al sentir el cálido aliento del Uchiha muy cercano a su sexo no sabe cómo actuar ¿dejarlo o no? Su amor no se encuentra en condiciones de tener una relación sexual y cree saber por dónde va, no es ingenua quizás inexperta; necesita calmarlo porque aunque lo ve "fuerte" sabe que está asustado._

 _-Sasuke detente—Le pide al tiempo que toma con ambas manos los cabellos azabaches entre sus dedos pensando que logrará atraerlo hasta su rostro._

 _Él niega decidido a dejarla tan exhausta y desmadejada de su cuerpo para que no pueda controlarlo, así ambos estarán iguales y ella podrá sentir la frustración que él siente al no poder controlarse a sí mismo._

 _-Sentirás lo mismo que yo—Decreta, comenzando a besar los labios vaginales con desespero, como si fueran los de la boca._

 _Hinata se estremece e intenta librarse de esas atrevidas caricias, pero las manos masculinas se posan en sus caderas con fuerza impidiéndole alejarse, aprieta su agarre en los cabellos azabaches intentando frenarlo sin éxito, tan abrumada se encuentra que no repara en la fuerza que aplica, el azabache se excita al percibir el descontrol de la peliazul._

 _Succiona del sexo femenino, incluso muerde delicadamente los pliegues decidido a brindarle tanto placer para hacerla convulsionar, se abre paso con su lengua arrasando haciéndola arder en un deseo desconocido, le proporciona lengüetazos firmes y expertos saboreando el sabor de la chica e incluso el suyo propio al haberla invadido horas antes, no se detiene, succiona hábilmente y delicadamente el clítoris, lo chupa con sutileza lentamente y poco a poco aumenta su ritmo e intensidad, la ve temblar y la escuchar jadear y su cuerpo descontrolado reacciona mandando la sangre suficiente para que su miembro se hinche y despierte, deseoso de reclamar su lugar en la intimidad de la peliazul, sabiendo que lo está haciendo más que bien, abandona el botón de placer ya inflamado de la ojiluna y lleva un par de sus dedos de la mano izquierda para no desentenderla, su lengua regresa a la cavidad vaginal, entra con ímpetu probando los abundantes jugos, sintiendo como la hace vibrar con cada movimiento que brinda._

 _Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, en su cabeza todo se había disipado y nada más existía gracias a la situación vivida, su pudor no se hizo presente como hubiera ocurrido, su cadera se elevaba queriendo encontrar esa lengua intrusa que le provocaba tanto placer, la energía de su cuerpo se concentraba en un solo punto, haciéndole un nudo doloroso que deseaba escapar y al mismo tiempo desear más de la gloriosa lengua del Uchiha._

 _-Sasuke—Lo llamó deseando que acabara con esa tortura y también clamando por más inconscientemente, estaba jadeando y gimiendo apenas lo reconocía pero estaba consciente que esos ruidos eran suyos._

 _El Uchiha estaba consciente de como la tenía, torturándola haciéndola sentir que culminaría para disminuir la intensidad de sus atenciones alejándola de la cúspide, finalmente tras largos minutos que formaron un poco más de cuatro decenas cedió mordiendo gentilmente el botón de placer de la chica dejándola tener el orgasmo que tanto anhelaba, Hinata convulsionó entre placer y gritos distorsionados, él bajó a comer del fruto obtenido como si fuera un premio, disfrutando del tembloroso cuerpo femenino, la peliazul aun perdida en el éxtasis fue consciente como esa lengua traviesa la invadía y lamia de su interior._

 _Subió lentamente para admirar por completo su obra, ahora ella se encontraba el doble de sudorosa que él, sus ojos entrecerrados y esa mueca en sus labios le demostraba el fuerte orgasmo que provocó, dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre el de la chica sintiendo los firmes pechos bajo sus pectorales, su cuerpo parecía encajar a la perfección con el de ella estaba seguro y después de comprobar que su miembro estaba justo en la entrada de la ojiluna, lo confirmó, tomó esos labios jadeantes y necesitados de oxígeno, besándola apasionadamente dejando a su lengua invadirla hasta el último rincón de esa dulce boca importándola un carajo si se encontraba en condiciones de recibirlo, robándole hasta la última partícula de oxígeno, se separó sofocado puesto que no sólo ella se quedó sin aire tras ese largo beso._

 _-Oh nena—Exclamó ronco, al ver como los ojos lunas lo enfocaban entrecerrados y deseosos, mordió delicadamente el labio inferior dejándose ir, su miembro entró en ella con suma facilidad haciéndolo gozar de esa unión que solo podría obtener con ella._

 _Las manos femeninas se posaron en los omoplatos del Uchiha aceptándolo, él la hacía experimentar miles de sensaciones y solo deseaba estar así, justo como ahora siendo suya, sintiéndose parte de él, arqueó su espalda y torpemente sus caderas intentando profundizar su unión, soportando su manera agresiva de hacerlo, esa misma que sin duda se convertía en su favorita ya que era parte de él._

 _Él gimió al sentir como lograban compenetrarse, como lo provocaba con sus sutiles movimientos, con sus dulces besos en su cuello, esas tímidas y cuidadosas mordidas cerca de su yugular permitiéndole escucharla gemir._

 _-Maldita sea Hinata—Soltó extasiado de su estrechez, de esas caricias que le brindaban tanto placer, no quería correrse pero tampoco era como si pudiera seguir conteniéndose por más tiempo, aun así quería darle más, mucho más y también quería recibir más, necesitaba más de ella._

 _-Ah—La chica exclamó al sentirlo adentrarse en lo más hondo, buscó los labios de su acompañante queriendo saciar una parte desconocida._

 _El beso fue apasionado, casi tan enérgico como el ritmo de su entrega, él había sujetado sus mejillas y se detuvo un momento en su cálido interior quedando atrapado en esos ojos lunas que le pedían más, que necesitaban más._

 _-Eres tan linda—Le dijo tras besar su nariz, ella intentó atrapar sus labios pero se lo negó queriendo observarla, sabía que era hermosa con anterioridad pero quería verla, comprobar que era real buscando algún defecto en ella ¿por qué lo hacía perderse tan fácilmente? –Me gustas mucho—Confesó dejándola besarlo y volviendo a arremeter contra ella—Dímelo... dímelo—Insistió cuando ella ignoró su mandato, solo gimiendo._

 _-¿Qué?—Preguntó confusa y atontada._

 _-Que tanto te gusto—Sonaba arrogante, pero él lo era, acaba de confesarle algo y lo necesitaba de vuelta aun fuera tan obvio, necesitaba escucharla._

 _-M-me gustas m-mucho—La chica le susurró en el oído, perdida en ese nudo en su interior, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente tras sentir los indicios del orgasmo, él estaba al límite._

 _-Buena chica—Ronroneó—Eres malditamente bella, quiero destrozarte, pasarte toda mi mierda pero no puedo—Confesó tras chocar ambas frentes—No lo mereces mi amor—Reconoció, dándole un beso delicado—Joder._

 _-Te amo—Hinata le dijo en los labios, el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos sin poder detener esa carga de convulsiones para ambos, vertiéndose en el interior femenino con un ahogado gemido, resintiendo como era succionado por el interior del sexo femenino y al mismo tiempo las palabras femeninas, ella literalmente se lo estaba cogiendo en todos los sentidos dejándolo noqueado._

 _Finalmente cedió dejándose caer por completo en ella sin romper su unión, sintiendo la tranquilidad que le brindaba las erráticas respiraciones de la peliazul, "con ella todo es bueno" pensó antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente._

Sasuke abrió sus oscuras orbes lentamente, había tenido un sueño reparador pero su cerebro vagaba en aquella última noche que vivió con la peliazul, ¿cómo vino a sus sueños mostrándole detalles que ni el mismo recordaba? Quizás fue fácil olvidar porque esa mañana había despertado por su celular y con esa noticia que Juugo le dio, después todo se volvió tan turbio y fastidioso que lo no tuvo tiempo en reparar en nada más.

"Te amo" recordó exactamente el susurró de Hinata en sus labios entregándose a él por completo y un estremecimiento lo invadió pero nada tenía que ver con los sentimientos revelados, sino más bien a la situación actual y aquella última mirada ojiluna llena de repulsión que obtuvo, no deseaba quedarse con esa mirada, él anhelaba esos ojos envueltos en deseo y soñadores, ese te amo apenas entendible que le murmuró.

-Mierda—Soltó tras ver por la ventana, sabía que faltaba poco para amanecer y que nuevamente Yamanaka fuera a buscarlo, eso fue lo único que lo detuvo ahí para no ir en su búsqueda necesitaba estrecharla en sus brazos.


	16. Secuelas maraton 22

Hinata jaló la palanca del baño, dejando que su vómito se fuera tratando de librarse de ese nauseabundo olor... sabía que algo estaba mal... muy mal, cerró sus orbes con miedo y mordió su labio inferior mientras luchaba porque sus lágrimas no escaparan, esperando que todo el descontrol en su cuerpo se debiera al desajuste hormonal... ¿o quería engañarse?... alejó la pregunta, necesitaba focalizarse en cosas buenas, llevaba un poco más de un mes desde aquel día donde renunció a la clínica y un par de días en alejarse de todo y el destino le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, no lograba encontrar empleo y lo único seguro para ella era que necesitaba calmarse.

-¿Qué tienes Sasuke? –Orochimaru le preguntó al verlo tan inquieto, adjudicando que su problema con la abstinencia de los opiáceos no tenía que ver con su actitud, apenas y le había prestado atención a la rubia que fue a examinarlo por la mañana y conociendo parte del plan del Uchiha estaba siendo descuidado.

-Nada—Soltó el moreno con ansiedad e irritado, mirando las blancas paredes de su habitación para después posar sus oscuras orbes en la ventana y ver el cielo aún azul.

Todo estaba a punto de caer sin embargo aún no lograba matar a Madara y él no quería verlo tras la rejas lo quería muerto... además estaba ese otro problema, ¿problema? No sabía ni cómo llamarlo, lo cierto es que necesitaba verla y que lo calmara, esa tranquilidad que le proporcionaba cuando sus delgados y níveos brazos lo abrazaban... tenerla de su lado, pero por una u otra cosa no había podido ir a verla y no quería llamarle ya que sabía que en su voluble estado terminaría discutiendo con ella, necesitaba verla y que esos ojos lunas frenaran su lengua afilada.

"A este paso que voy terminaré mis ahorros" pensó Hinata al revisar su cuenta en la aplicación bancaria de su teléfono, nunca pensó que tardaría tanto en encontrar algún empleo, además de que en un inicio sumida en la depresión no pensó tanto en cuidar sus finanzas. Rápidamente hizo cuentas mentales para decidir que comprar, se encontraba en un supermercado cercano a su casa, caminaba por los pasillos haciendo cuentas mentalmente, llegó al pasillo donde había artículos de baño, sus ojos vagaron rápidamente hacia las toallas sanitarias y a un lado las cajitas de pruebas de embarazo, sintió un estrujamiento en su pecho sin embargo tomó una decidida a salir de dudas... "aunque quizás podría ser pronto y el resultado podría salir erróneo" se dijo así misma y volvió a negar, "solo debe ser un retraso por el estrés" se animó, concentrándose en lo que en verdad necesitaba sin sacar esa cajita blanca y azul de su carrito.

-¿Entonces se encuentra en la clínica Oro?—Un hombre de largo pelo azabache, vestido elegantemente en tonos negros, cuestionó al hombre de gafas frente a él.

-Si—Kabuto respondió conciso.

El hombre de presencia intimidante miró al encargado de su seguridad.

-No podemos hacer nada, al ser una clínica se encuentra altamente vigilado—Le contestó Obito, el hombre mayor asintió con molestia, no podía apresurarse, tenía que ser racional no había esperado tanto tiempo para perder todo en un segundo por ser impulsivo ese no era su estilo.

-Pero está la chica—Kabuto agregó.

-¿Estás realmente seguro que le interesa?—El hombre detrás del escritorio y nuevo jefe del peligris preguntó fríamente intimidándolo.

-Sasuke—Comenzó a responder organizando sus ideas—No es de las personas que se preocupan de las demás—Explicó recordando como en un año escolar que compartió con su hermano Itachi le fue suficiente para darse cuenta de ese detalle—Había una inusual preocupación por ella, lo vi era obvio... además no creo que la desnudara solo para bajarle la fiebre—Dio ese detalle que había guardado—El pelinegro de nombre Madara sonrió, asintiéndole a su hombre de seguridad, mismo que no tardó en salir de la oficina entendiendo lo que deseaba su jefe, dispuesto a preparar todo.

Hinata miró la prueba en sus manos, se sentía como una niña nuevamente, debió esperar al día siguiente con la orina concentrada así sería más confiable... pero la duda la carcomió arrastrándola a hacerla en ese mismo momento, siempre soñó con un bebé como la mayoría de las mujeres, pero ahora mismo no sabía que sentir ¿enojo? ¿miedo? ¿frustración? El Uchiha no estaba a su lado, eso no era lo que más le importaba estaba segura, era el miedo de no tener nada que ofrecerle a un bebé, estaba prácticamente a días de quedarse sin que comer... él moreno era una especie de gigolo ante sus ojos, sin contar que técnicamente estaba loco y que era un asesino potencial.

Los ojos lunas se aguaron con sorpresa, ¿Sorpresa? No, con miedo, su cuerpo tembló dejando caer la prueba de sus manos sobre el borde del lavabo que no la sostuvo dejándola seguir su trayecto hasta el suelo, alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa y aún ofuscada en un estado automático se dirigió hacia allá abrazando su pequeño cuerpo, luchando por contener su llanto y miedo.

-¿Qué?—Apenas pudo preguntar cuando colocaron un trapo en su boca con cloroformo durmiéndola a los pocos segundos, sin dejarla procesar lo recién ocurrido.

-Llévala a la camioneta—Obito ordenó a uno de sus hombres de nombre Shisui que al instante obedeció tomando a la peliazul entre sus brazos.

El hombre encargado de la seguridad de Madara entró en la pequeña casa esperando encontrar algo de utilidad, pero lo cierto es que poco había dentro, así que de inmediato salió después de todo su jefe tenía que poner en marcha su plan y para ello solo necesitaban a la peliazul.

Sasuke rompió el beso de la rubia, Ino había regresado a la clínica para recoger unos documentos que había olvidado justamente en la habitación del azabache, habían tenido una pequeña conversación que el Uchiha siguió vagamente pero que a ella la hizo rememorar los viejos tiempos no pudiendo contenerse y lo besó dejándose llevar.

El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior reconociendo que necesitaba los besos de la peliazul, sí necesitaba más que un beso, extrañaba su tonto aroma, sus risas, su cuerpo, su calor... aun su cerebro ideaba técnicas para envolverla. Sin prestar demasiada atención que según sus planes lo que debía hacer era seducir a la Yamanaka.

-¿Te sientes mal?—Asintió a la pregunta de la rubia, solo para alejarla.

-Quizás deba dormir—Mintió, ella movió su cabeza afirmativamente— ¿Crees que ya puedas sacarme de aquí?

-Es muy pronto—Explicó a sabiendas de lo que el moreno quería realmente, iniciar el juicio contra su padre, ese padre que tanto admiraba y ahora evadía por el coraje y decepción, además de la culpa que sentía al saber que iba a ocasionarle un gran daño, pero después de todo su progenitor era el único responsable.

-Ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí—La rubia asintió reparando en las fechas que creía había ingresado en la unidad médica, además del tratamiento y manejo proporcionado por Orochimaru, mismo que consideraba correcto.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón, si yo explico todo de forma correcta podemos convencerlos... además de todo Orochimaru es el que verdaderamente tiene tu historia clínica... podríamos hacerlo—Sasuke sonrío ladinamente conforme.

-Iré a dormir... espero que vayan arreglando eso—La rubia asintió mientras lo veía alejarse a paso lento hacia la cama, era apenas las cuatro de la tarde pero seguramente él quería tomar una siesta era evidente que no dormía demasiado por las noches, así que ella tomó sus cosas y abandonó la habitación.

Juugo se estacionó fuera del supermercado que le indicó Sasori, no tardó ni cinco minutos cuando lo distinguió, el pelirrojo vestía de negro como siempre y se acercaba a paso rápido hasta el carro azul del pelinaranja.

-¿Qué pasó?—Cuestionó el poseedor de ojos ámbar aun desconcertado de la inusual cita.

-Estamos vigilados.

-¿Qué?—Ante la información proporcionada el pelinaranja se limitó a observar discretamente en todas las direcciones.

-Supongo que este es un lugar seguro—Informó atrapando la mirada de su acompañante—Me hicieron llegar esto—Le dijo al sacar un celular barato de su bolsillo y dándoselo al pelinaranja que lo observó con intriga—Viene de parte de Madara, tiene un único número guardado y quiere que Sasuke lo contacte, lo mande analizar y no puede ser rastreado aun así es obvio que si me lo dieron a mi es porque deben saber de nuestra alianza.

-El bar no fue un buen punto de reunión es muy concurrido—Expresó sintiéndose idiota por no reparar en ese detalle antes.

-Cierto—Sasori concordó—Sin embargo no debe saber el paradero de Sasuke y por eso me lo hizo llegar a mí, es conveniente que busquemos otra manera de comunicarnos... por cierto hay otro punto también, me dijo mi contacto que Madara tiene a la chica de Sasuke... ¿tiene alguna?

-No—Negó enseguida el de ojos ámbar, aunque a los pocos segundos su mente vagó al recuerdo de la enfermera con la cual solía dormir su amigo.

-Menos mal eso podría echar abajo todo, por un momento pensé que sería verdad y ya me estaba despidiendo de mi tajada.

-¿Te dijeron algo más?

-Nada más... bueno dijeron que se diera prisa a llamarle porque esos ojos lunas de la mujer podrían ver algo desagradable o ser cerrados por siempre, algo así—Juugo entreabrió los labios preocupado, no había muchas mujeres con ese tipo de ojos y no podía ser tanta casualidad, se encontraban en problemas ahora necesitaba decidir si informarle o no al azabache.

-Bien.

-Vientos—concordó el pelirrojo y salió del auto.

-Suigetsu—Habló Juugo al ponerse el móvil al oído tras haberle marcado.

-¿Mmm?—Le respondió adormilado

—Muévete e investiga todo lo que puedas de la enfermera—Le ordenó poniendo su auto en marcha.

-¿Por qué?—Enseguida protestó.

-Creo que Madara la tiene...

-No mames—Tras escuchar el acento pesimista y preocupado de su amigo peliazul, lo confirmó, estaban en un verdadero dilema—¿Ya le avisaste al Uchiha?

-No—Respondió sincero—Quiero averiguar antes de hacerlo.

-¿Quién te pasó la información?

-Sasori.

-Mierda... la tienen entonces.

-¿Por qué estás seguro? Ni siquiera me dijo quién le pasó esa información.

-No hay razón para que lo diga si no es verdad, se ve que creciste en el buen mundo pero yo no y por eso mismo te puedo decir que quien se lo haya dicho es porque tenía la certeza... entre ellos se conocen aunque sean bandos distintos, por eso mismo también se tienen respeto o no... son leyes que tú no entenderías.

-Y menos si no te explicas—Habló el pelinaranja un tanto molesto, más que nada irritado.

-Es mejor que Sasuke no se enteré.

-Si no le decimos y le pasa algo...

-Sasuke ha dicho que no le interesa, esa es nuestra carta siempre lo ha dicho...

-Pero no es así—Debatió el pelinaranja.

-Lo sé, es obvio pero nos estamos jugando todo si Sasuke se entera hará probablemente lo que quiera Madara, va a echar todo por la borda... si Madara cree que Sasuke realmente no está preocupado en la enfermera en una de esas y la deja con vida, debemos encargarnos nosotros de esto no tiene que notar la desesperación de Sasuke ¿entiendes?

-Si—Habló inseguro, lo que pretendía Suigetsu podía tener verdad si el Uchiha Madara notaba que Sasuke no prestaba atención en la peliazul quizás la soltaba aunque podría hacerlo sin que ella estuviera viva...

-De cualquier manera, ¿realmente crees que ella salga viva?—Las palabras de su amigo colmilludo lo paralizaron—No hay manera que la saquemos viva, y si se lo decimos a Sasuke este pendejo va ir directo a la horca y lo perderemos, no podemos volver a cometer errores.

-Lo entiendo—Habló decidido, quizás el moreno no se los perdonaría pero Suigetsu tenía toda la razón, no había manera que la rescataran y tampoco podía arriesgar de esa manera al azabache.

Unos ojos lunas volvían a inundarse en lágrimas sintiendo el dolor y la aspereza del mecate que mantenía juntas sus manos detrás del respaldo de esa silla de madera, sus pies atados al frente y esa mordaza en su boca; pero sobre todo el dolor en su cabeza volviéndose más intenso, la habitación estaba a oscuras pero al poco tiempo se iluminó dejando entrar a un hombre sumamente elegante, a su lado iba un hombre con media cara desfigurada aunque vestido con un traje hecho a medida.

-¿Así que está es la mujer de mi sobrino?—Le preguntó a Obito, quién asintió.

Hinata los miró, "¿mujer de su sobrino?" Justamente lo que le faltaba, que unos gánsteres la confundieran con quien sabe quién, estaba perdida. Madara se acercó a paso lento hasta ella quitándole la mordaza.

-Hola—Le saludó, Hinata juntó todo su valor para intentar explicarles que habían cometido un error.

-Señor, yo no soy la persona que buscan... yo no estoy con nadie—Madara sonrío, ella se pasmó al encontrar parecido en esa sonrisa a la de Sasuke.

-Yo estoy más que seguro que eres la persona que buscamos—Ella atinó a negar con cabeza aun con pasmo.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo novio.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho Sasuke que digas?—La interrogó poniéndose frente a ella siendo consciente del desconcierto que le causó que lo mencionara, sonrío con satisfacción—Pero no pudo enseñarte a mentir— Hinata agachó su cabeza contrariada, si hace un momento se sentía perdida ahora mucho más, esbozó una sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que quería soltarse a llorar—Debo aceptar que mis dos sobrinos tienen buenos gustos con las mujeres, igual que el infeliz de Fugaku—La peliazul cerró sus orbes con fuerza.

-Yo en verdad, no soy nadie—Soltó sincera—No para él.

-No vas a engañarme—Madara le explicó.

-No intento hacerlo—Hinata levantó sus orbes perladas buscándolo y sin poder evitar sacar una de sus lágrimas, con miedo por primera vez con miedo, ella ya no era solo Hinata... y Sasuke, él no haría nada por salvarla, él no era su hermano Itachi que intentó proteger a su hija, por Dios Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que sería padre y estaba más que segura que eso nada le importaba, ella no era nada para él sólo alguien que le sirvió en cierto momento—Yo no le importo.

Madara sonrió no le sorprendía las respuestas de la chica, era lógico que quisiera huir pero no iba a ser fácilmente engañado, por alguna razón creía en lo que Kabuto le contó, él conocía bien a Sasuke, era un total mujeriego igual a su padre Fugaku cuestión que cambió hasta que conoció a Mikoto... quizás el momento del pequeño heredero Uchiha para cambiar había llegado y esa chiquilla, bien podía ser la correcta.

-Si, claro—Dijo con ironía.

-Jefe—Un hombre encargado del área de informática entró al cuarto vacío de muebles a excepción de esa silla en la cual se encontraba Hinata.

-Ebisu—Obito intentó reprimirlo.

-No, jefe he logrado contactar a Sasuke por fin tengo su número de celular—Ebisu fue más persistente burlando a Obito, Madara volteó a verlo y sonrío al ver que le acercaba un celular—Solo tiene que marcarle.

Y así lo hizo poniendo el aparato en altavoz.

Sasuke tamborileó sus dedos en el volante, esperando la luz verde del semáforo, tenía aún duda de ir a buscarla pero su cuerpo se había movido casi solo, sabía que no tendría tanto tiempo como quería así que esperaba que Hinata estuviera en su casa aunque debía tener otro empleo y no sabía sus horarios, le hubiera encantado tenerla vigilada pero hacerlo mostraría una debilidad y sus amigos lo joderían por eso, la luz verde brilló y pisó el acelerador enseguida, su celular sonó al poco tiempo, activó el manos libres.

-Bueno—Respondió hosco.

-Hola querido sobrino—Sasuke se pasmó al reconocer la voz y por un momento no supo qué decir sintiendo como la ira consumía cada célula de su ser—No te preocupes en saludar, tú y yo tenemos un trato de hacer—El Uchiha menor tensó su mandíbula.

-Vete a la mierda, el único trato que tenemos pendiente es cuando te mande al infierno.

-Tranquilo, ¿enserio quieres que me deshaga de esta dulce señorita frente a mí?

-Imbécil—gruñó— ¿Crees que alguien me importa a mí? Lo único que me tiene con vida es matarte—Hinata que escuchó perfectamente no pudo evitar que otra lágrima brotara, así que ese hombre era el responsable de todo, cerró sus orbes esperando lo último, sabía que no debía que tenía que hacer algo, pero por adelantado lo daba por perdido... él no iba a ir a protegerla como un príncipe y eso lo tenía claro, quizás si guardaba silencio sería más rápido y menos doloroso para ambos: su bebé y ella.

-Sasuke, Sasuke muy mal estás haciendo llorar a la peliazul frente a mí —Sasuke aceleró la velocidad, eso debía ser una maldita broma.

-Púdrete cabrón—Espetó antes de colgar.

-Parece que Sasuke no quiere razonar por el momento.

-¿Qué prosigue?—Obito cuestionó.

-Nada, déjalo seguramente quiere averiguar que su damita se encuentre bien... ya después él solito nos buscara— comentó con una gran sonrisa sentándose frente a Hinata en una silla.

Sasuke llegó al lugar estuvo un par de minutos en el coche rompiendo con sus propias negaciones y sobre todo tranquilizándose después de esa llamada, observó como todo parecía normal y finalmente movió sus pies acercándose, aunque dudó giró la chapa de la puerta encontrándola abierta, junto sus cejas ya que tenía el plan de que no funcionara y tener que tocar al haber olvidado la llave que tenía, "mierda" enseguida pensó al intuir que tenía que abarcar el asunto diferente manera, uno que bien le daba más posibilidades de hablar con ella y hacer algo más.

Se adentró viendo todo como siempre o casi siempre, sobre la mesa de centro en la sala un bote de helado ya bastante derretido, varios kleenex usados, decidió marcarle porque era más que obvio que había salido, al escuchar la melodía provenir del baño de la habitación, se dirigió hacia allá, encontrando el celular en el mueble donde descansaban varios artículos de limpieza, arqueó una ceja maldiciendo cuando la viera la regañaría por olvidar su celular.

-Mierda—Gruñó, cuando su celular sonó en su bolsa del pantalón — ¿Qué diablos quieres?—Respondió sin fijarse en quien le llamaba.

-No pensé que querrías negociar así de fácil—Madara respondió burlón aprovechando las palabras de su sobrino, sintiéndose benévolo al brindarle una segunda oportunidad en cuestión de minutos.

-No seas imbécil, te voy a matar, eso es lo único que obtendrás de mí.

-Modérate, porque no creo que quieras que te regrese a la linda Hinata en un ataúd—Sasuke negó con incredulidad, ese hombre debía estar jugando, ¿cómo podría saber lo importante que era esa chica para él si apenas lo había reconocido para sí mismo?

-Monta todo tu maldito teatro pero no me harás caer—Dejó claro convencido de su hipótesis, Madara supo que le hablaba enserio así que no dudó en propiciarle una bofetada a Hinata haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa y el dolor, antes de colgar el teléfono que había mantenido en altavoz—Si marca no le respondas, le enseñaré que seré yo quien ponga las reglas, no él—Le ordenó a Obito, que asintió levemente con la cabeza después de tomar el celular y guardarlo en una de sus bolsas de su saco.

Hinata hiperventiló asustada si bien esperaba un maltrato no lo vio venir, vio a los tres hombres salir de ese cuarto dejándola nuevamente en oscuridad que sólo sirvió para tensarla más y sentirse más perdida.

-¿Hinata?—Cuestionó al aire, no eso no debía ser cierto, Madara estaba jugando con su cabeza... le estaba creando toda una fantasía que no podía ser verdad —No, es una falsa—Intentó convencerse para minutos después salir de la casa y comenzar una llamada—Necesito que envíen a alguien a la casa de la enfermera—Siseó al ser consciente que no podía esperarla, tenía que enfocarse a agilizar todo lo más que pudiera –Y que también averigüen donde demonios está, quiero información antes de que el sol caiga—Colgó dejando al oyente con una cara seria consciente que faltaba menos de dos horas para el plazo acordado.

-¿Qué pasó Juugo?—Suigetsu le preguntó al verlo cambiar su semblante— ¿Sasuke de nuevo de mal humor?

-Ya se enteró de lo de Hinata.

-¿Eh?—Volvió a soltar viendo al pelinaranja—Lo mejor será esconderlo hasta que ya no se pueda de otra manera puede retroceder.

-Dudo mucho que retroceda, pero tampoco sé qué hará, no sé hasta qué punto le interese y si nos perdonará si le pasa algo por nuestro silencio—Juugo soltó su pensamiento sin darse cuenta.

-¿Entonces?—Suigetsu lanzó con molestia, lo suyo no era idear planes pero lo que sugirió le seguía pareciendo lógico y factible.

-Supongo que el silencio es lo que nos conviene... después de todo Sasuke no ha sido claro respecto a ella, esa será nuestra carta por lo pronto debemos darle largas.

Sus manos dolían, si... sus tobillos también aunque le habían por fin librado de sus ataduras tras lo que ella reconocía como tres largos e insufribles días, podía ahora estar libre de ese mecate que empezaba a desgarrar su delicada piel, sus lágrimas volvieron a salir, sabía que él no iría sin embargo como una ingenua lo esperaba, aún lo hacía y esa esperanza se apagaba, su estómago volvió a pedir alimento, y ese cólico persistente en su vientre volvió a atacarla.

-Por favor sé fuerte—Susurró acariciando por primera vez su abdomen, ante todo lo vivido no lo había hecho, pero al instante negó ¿por qué se lo pedía si no podía ni siquiera intentar escapar?

En el estudio de esa gran mansión Uchiha Madara recibió a un par de rubios.

-Me está causando muchos problemas tu descuido Inoichi—El nombrado se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles, su cara seria no reflejó su nerviosismo.

-Estamos trabajando para devolverlo a la clínica—Madara sonrió irónico ante lo que consideró una completa ineficiencia.

-Inútil—Replicó.

-Señor, lo lograremos—Naruto afirmó aun dubitativo, tomando la palabra, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin tener una sola pista de Sasuke, así que no podía estar seguro pero tampoco lo aceptaría conociendo los alcances del hombre frente a él.

-Eso ya no me interesa ya lo tengo ubicado pero no puedo sacarlo de ahí—Pensó con molestia, tener a la peliazul no le funcionó como creía, su sobrino no había intentado contactarlo, ¿habría errado al creer en la palabra de Kabuto?

-¡Quiero resultados!—Sasuke le gruñó a Juugo, mismo que lo miró con desdén.

-¿Y para qué? ¿No dijiste que ella no te interesa?—El Uchiha lo miró con furia, en esa pequeña habitación de la clínica de Orochimaru que ya podía considerar suya, había vivido los últimos tres días realmente de muy mal humor, solo pensando en Hinata ya que ese par de amigos no le daban informes claros y concisos, parecía que algo escondían.

-Para qué, no te debe importar solo seguir mis indicaciones ¿dónde mierda está? No se la pudo haber tragado la tierra—Espetó.

-Deberías estar más concentrado en Madara y en tu próximo juicio para recuperar tu fortuna—Juugo se arrepintió tras ver esa mirada colérica en el Uchiha, aceptando lo que ya sabía con anterioridad, la enfermera le importaba, el problema ahora es que Madara ya pudo haberse deshecho de ella.

-Cumple mis órdenes—Mandó hostil.

-Ya te dijo Suigetsu que solo investigó que tomó un vuelo fuera del país, lo más seguro es que quiera laborar en otra parte—Alegó el pelinaranja fingiéndose ofendido y cansado.

-Quiero saber dónde.

-China—Respondió el ojiambar.

-Donde, todo exactamente, sabes cómo me gusta la información—Cortó cansado.

-Como quieras—Respondió hastiado el pelinaranja saliendo de la habitación.

-Quiero que la mantengamos viva, no necesariamente en buen estado pero sí viva—Naruto siguió a Madara por los largos y elegantes pasillos de esa mansión después de que el médico Inoichi tuviera que marcharse.

Suspiró ante la indicación no le gustaba hacer las cosas de esa manera, aún sentía un vestigio de culpa por lo que le hizo a Sasuke, pero él necesitaba dinero, siempre fue su ideal ayudarle, aunque con el tiempo y los lujos una persona puede corromperse deseando mucho más, además estaba seguro que ya lo habían dañado, pero el Uchiha demostraba lo fuerte que era y ahora no se arrepentía de nada, le quitó a Hinata, así que si Madara le ordenaba mantener viva a esa persona a la cual iban a ver, él lo haría, no tenía nada que pensar así lo hiciera de manera infrahumana.

Cuando abrió esa puerta sus ojos azules no creyeron lo que vieron.

-¿Sucede algo?—Madara le interrogó al ver su expresión de desconcierto y tras verlo negar supuso que fue la impresión de ver a esa chica en mal estado.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?—Naruto no pudo evitar escudriñar.

-Entre menos sepas, es mejor para ti—Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa alejándose del lugar.

Naruto de inmediato se adentró al cuarto que tenía un colchón y una silla solamente, sobre el colchón sin cobijas se encontraba Hinata demasiado pálida, de inmediato vio sus muñecas lastimadas y tomándole el pulso en el cuello corroboró que se encontraba muy débil.

-Mierda—Soltó para salir de inmediato a pedir unas cosas, sabía que Madara no le ordenó que la estabilizara, pero él no podía hacer lo que le pidió, no a ella.

Sonrió cuando vio a la ojiperla abrir sus ojos lunas después de un par de horas y algunos cuidados medicos.

-¿Naruto?—Su voz se escuchaba ronca y él sonrió incomodo sabiendo que ahora venían las preguntas.

Hinata por un momento se sintió aliviada pero luego enfocó la habitación seguía en el mismo lugar, sus ojos se aguaron sin poder evitarlo, seguía atrapada y quizás alucinando.

-Debes recuperarte—La Hyuga lo miró asombrada al darse cuenta que no era un sueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es lo que menos importa, pero trataré de ayudarte... pero debes fingirte mal... es por tu bien... buscaré la manera de sacarte—Hinata tenía cientos de preguntas ¿cómo había parado él ahí? Pero decidió guardarlas, él era ahora su única esperanza y se aferraría a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sasuke ¿por qué tienes esa cara?—Ino le cuestionó al salir del juzgado tras rendir declaración, aun sintiendo ese gran remordimiento por su padre, prefirió enfocarse en los sentimientos del moreno diciéndose a sí misma que había hecho lo correcto.

-Nos vemos después—Orochimaru anunció—Ve directo a la clínica, ahora es importante—Le indicó al Uchiha, dejando a Ino fastidiada, "¿A dónde más podría ir Sasuke?" la poseedora de ojos azules se cuestionó con ironía. El azabache gruñó ante el mandato enfocando a su par de amigos.

-¿Ya me tienes noticias?—No pudo evitar cuestionarlo, Juugo negó desviando la mirada.

-Mierda—Siseó— Llevan toda una maldita semana desde que les di una simple orden ¿y no pueden investigar lo que les pido?—El azabache empezó a dar zancadas al auto de la Yamanaka cabreado.

-Joder no pensé que esto se fuera a poner color de hormiga—Soltó Suigetsu sin prestar atención en Ino y lo interesada que estaba en su plática —Cuando se enteré nos va a capar si bien nos va.

-Ya no podemos retroceder... definitivamente a estas alturas ya no debe estar con vida—Juugo anunció mirando al cielo.

-¿De qué hablan?—Ino por fin logró soltar su duda, ambos hombres se miraron agradeciendo no haber sido del todo claros y ella sabiendo que no le responderían se alejó furiosa.

Hinata miró sus muñecas, las heridas comenzaban a querer cerrarse y ella se sentía mucho mejor, aún débil y con ese cólico que sabía que nada bueno auguraba.

-Sólo sé fuerte—Habló mientras se llevaba la mano a su vientre, hace dos días había logrado darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia cortesía del Uzumaki ahora ese par de días la estaban agobiando al encontrarse casi en la misma situación aunque mucho más estable de salud, cerró sus orbes con tormento pensando que todo hubiera sido distinto si ella hubiera seguido con él—Te fue infiel—Se recordó a sí misma eso que creía—Simplemente no sabes elegir—Se regañó queriendo alejar sus pensamientos confusos.

-Hinata—Escuchó la enérgica voz del Uzumaki conforme la puerta se abría, se sentó en respuesta sonriéndole tímidamente, Naruto había ido a visitarla una vez cada día por periodos cortos— ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor—Respondió.

Naruto se sentó a su lado satisfecho de su atención medica, cuando la encontró hace dos días en esa habitación ella lucía verdaderamente mal, ahora sus mejillas estaban recuperando el rosado natural.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?—Ella sonrió apenada y encogió sus hombros.

-Creyó que Sasuke vendría a rescatarme—Le reveló iniciando la conversación más profunda que habían tenido desde que volvieron a verse, el ojiazul se sorprendió pero le devolvió la sonrisa en muestra de comprensión y aceptación a los pensamientos de la peliazul.

-Entonces definitivamente tengo que sacarte—Soltó.

-Naruto ¿tú qué haces aquí?—El rubio se incomodó ante la pregunta, ella tenía varias teorías pero ninguna le parecía lógica.

-Eso no importa Hina—Le respondió tomándola de la cintura acercándose a ella, ambos alientos chocaron y la peliazul se incomodó demostrándolo desviando la mirada pero siendo incapaz de alejarlo, no tenía por qué ser tan dura con su salvador ¿qué mal desearía hacerle? —Te deseo tanto mi amor—Le confesó, poniéndola tensa.

-Naru...—No pudo terminar cuando su boca se vio invadida por una lengua intrusa y apasionada, intentó pelear con él, pero su fuerza la sobrepasaba y empeoraba en ese debilitado estado en el cual se encontraba.

La mano derecha del rubio fue directo a uno de sus pechos acariciándolo con cierta brusquedad y la mano en su cintura apretó su agarre al verla querer huir.

-Por favor—Pidió cuando el Uzumaki besó su cuello blanquecino y el agarre en la cintura se afianzaba— ¡Suéltame!—Gritó asustada.

-Vamos Hinata, te deseo es algo que me debes después de lo que he hecho por ti, además ya no eres virgen—Soltó con cierta molestia.

-No, Naruto por favor, no—Rogó, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que el rubio la recostara de forma brusca en el colchón y le apretara sus muñecas— ¡Estoy embarazada!—Le soltó angustiada, el rubio se separó de ella tieso sintiendo como su rabia crecía.

-¡Me estas mintiendo!—Debatió furioso.

-No—Hinata dejó caer sus lágrimas—Ayúdame Naruto, creo que puedo tener amenaza de aborto me duele mucho el vientre—La Hyuga hizo una mueca llevándose ambas manos al estómago, no mentía, ya lo presentía pero después de ese ajetreo el dolor era más intenso.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió con violencia, sorprendido de que una persona se atreviera a entrar de esa forma en su despacho levantó su oscura mirada para ver al impertinente, encontrándose con un Naruto evidentemente alterado.

-Está embarazada—Siseó con odio.

-¿Qué?—La revelación sí que lo tomó por sorpresa, raro en él.

-El maldito de Sasuke la preñó—Madara arqueó su ceja al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado alterado y que tenía información que no debería ¿cómo sabía la relación de la peliazul con su sobrino?

Repasó todo, concluyendo que la conocía ¿pero de dónde? ¿Cómo podía saber su relación con Sasuke? ¿Y por qué esa peliazul era importante para él? Ya había notado la inusual manera de cuidarla pero sólo lo dejo pasar restándole importancia.

-Vaya, vaya—Alegó emocionado prestando atención en lo que le reveló.

-Se lo voy a sacar, necesito...

-No lo harás—Madara habló firme cortándolo.

-¡¿Por qué diablos no?!—Naruto refutó furioso—Sasuke no va a reclamar a Hinata porque sólo la usó para salir del psiquiátrico—Explicó con dureza, Madara sonrío de medio lado concluyendo que ella trabajaba en ese lugar donde mandó a su sobrino, y que el rubio estaba interesado en ella pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba, ese producto era su última carta y la jugaría sabiamente.

-En ese caso necesito mandarle la prueba a Sasuke, sólo necesito que exista un poco más hasta que lo arrastre hasta aquí, después podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana, te la daré igual que ese bonito coche naranja que tienes pero ahora te mantendrás alejado de ella, ya sabes que hacer Obito.

Naruto retrocedió sin saber de dónde había salido ese hombre con la cicatriz en media cara, pero sabía que no podría acercarse a Hinata y tampoco pisar la mansión Uchiha en una buena temporada, entre su furia podía comprender que la jodió por su impulsividad y rabia, ya no podría estar cerca de la Hyuga.

Ino se encontraba nerviosa, probablemente le darían agilidad al caso de Sasuke por pertenecer a una familia prestigiosa lo que significaba que pronto su padre sería acusado de mala praxis, apretó con más fuerza el volante mirando de reojo al azabache, debería estar medianamente emocionado por el proceso pero en cambio se encontraba visiblemente molesto y tenso, sus ojos azules volvieron al frente recordando la plática que escuchó entre Juugo y Suigetsu, ¿quién sería esa persona de la que hablaban?

-Sasuke, ¿a quién buscas?—Decidió preguntarle de una vez por todas, recibió un habitual silencio, el humor del moreno empeoraba con el paso de los días y ahora podía saber el motivo, pero no lo entendía del todo, no tenía más familia—Esa persona ¿es muy importante?

La pregunta le llegó de golpe e intentaba encontrar la respuesta correcta, sabía que si... pero ¿en qué grado? Hinata no podía estar en manos de Madara, eso lo descartó al instante, no tuvieron nada serio y aparte de Juugo y Suigetsu nadie más se enteró... a excepción Sakura y Naruto, pero aquello no era preocupante, quería creer que había encontrado un trabajo de tiempo completo en China y por eso no la ubicaban, aunque lo del celular y que tuviera sus pertenencias en casa no podía explicarlo, su enemigo no podía tenerla, se rehusaba a creerlo de ser así Suigetsu ya lo sabría y él mismo le aseguró que la enfermera se marchó del país.

-Juugo y Suigetsu...—Se detuvo antes de confesarle lo que escuchó y él siguió ignorándola sumido en sus pensamientos—Ellos dijeron que ya debía estar muerto—Sasuke volteó a verla enseguida.

-¿Qué mierda dices?—Ino se sobresaltó un poco al ver como el humor del Uchiha cambió radicalmente.

-Ellos, dijeron eso... que los caparías cuando te enteraras pero que ya debería estar muerto—Ino lo miró de reojo, siendo consciente de como sacaba su móvil y buscaba un número con furia en las llamadas.

-Cabrón—Siseó cuando Madara le contestó, su cerebro procesaba todos los detalles de los últimos días a una velocidad extraordinaria sin darle posibilidad de seguir negando la realidad.

-Querido sobrino, qué gusto saludarte.

-Púdrete maldito hijo de puta—Escuchó una risa del mayor—Si te atreves a tocarla vas a firmar tu sentencia de muerte—Sentenció.

-¿Qué pasó siempre si te interesa la chica?—Preguntó el mayor con burla al otro lado del teléfono celular.

-Sácala de esto—Tan pronto lo soltó se arrepintió estaba hablando de más, Ino juntó su entrecejo aún más.

-Vamos Sasuke, apenas ella y yo empezamos a divertirnos—Sasuke aventó el celular contra la guantera frustrado, más le valía ese imbécil que sus palabras fueran mentira.

-¿Sasuke?—Ino le llamó preocupada.

-Ve directo a casa de Juugo—Le ordenó denotando su rabia, pero tratando de mantener la calma.

-Pero tienes que ir a la clínica—Replicó.

-Obedece—Soltó con una mirada que la hizo helarse.

-¿Qué?—Hinata soltó al darse cuenta que estaba sangrando, el dolor se hacía más intenso en su vientre, por inercia llevó su mano a su entrepierna aún incrédula de ver su pantalón de la entrepierna teñido de rojo, cuando sus ojos lunas enfocaron su mano con sangre después de haber tocado esa zona, la desolación se coló en su pecho asustada mirando la habitación, intentando encontrar una salida—Cálmate—Se ordenó a sí misma tenía que tratar de mantenerse lo más tranquila que pudiera si no quería complicar todo, pero ¿cómo? El dolor era intenso y estar ahí sin ayuda la hacía sentirse mal.

Una risa se escuchó en aquel estacionamiento subterráneo de un bar, Juugo volteó a ver a Suigetsu molesto.

-Al menos yo me salvé—Dijo el peliazul, mirando aún con interés el ojo ya morado del pelinaranja y el labio roto—Para estar medio enfermo parece no perder la condición.

-Me agarró desprevenido—Se defendió finalmente consciente que pronto caería la noche, ese día había sido caótico, ir al juzgado para declarar, Sasuke enterándose del secuestro de Hinata propiciándole una golpiza descargando su ira, idear un plan de rescate en cuestión de minutos y el maldito de Suigetsu salvándose del todo el lío—Además fue la furia y a ti también te debió tocar—Replicó con una mirada acusativa.

-No te ayudes—Se burló nuevamente su acompañante mirando a los bandoleros que la pandilla de akatsuki había logrado conseguir en tan poco tiempo— ¿Crees que en verdad funcione?—Cuestionó con miedo.

-No lo sé, tenemos 50% de probabilidades después de todo el plan no es malo.

-Pero es tonto arriesgar todo por ella—Se volvió a quejar el peliazul.

-Es bastante irracional en Sasuke, sin embargo como naturaleza humana de un hombre enamorado es natural—Juugo le respondió sin expresar alguna emoción.

-Según lo investigado en la mansión hay tres cámaras de grabación al frente y dos atrás, y ya que daremos el golpe desde la parte trasera no debería haber problema—Sasori apareció de la nada sobresaltando al par de amigos.

-¿Sasuke?—Cuestionó el pelinaranja.

-Al frente, listo... será mejor irnos—El pelirrojo afirmó.

Los ojos lunas empezaban a cerrarse, no quería perder la consciencia... sabía que debió intentar hacer algo pero también sabía que nada pudo hacer y la oscuridad la estaba envolviendo, ¿por qué no aparecía su madre? ¿Qué cuando mueres no vienen por ti tus seres queridos? Su cerebro pronto le dio la respuesta, ella no estaba muriendo... no aún... el que moría era el bebé sin poder retenerlo, su pecho se apretujó más causándole un dolor terrible, no era lo que deseaba pero la oscuridad la envolvía arrastrándola.

Los disparos sonaron y Sasuke desde el coche blindado corroboró que la primera fase del plan había salido con éxito, minutos después miró a Deidara arrojar las detonaciones.

-Si todo sale como espero, ellos intentaran escapar por el frente, Sasuke tenemos alrededor de 10 minutos antes de que la policía llegué... si no funciona como esperamos nos daremos a la fuga y espero que hagas lo mismo—Sasori habló serio, bajando del auto enseguida dando las instrucciones necesarias para que los hombres empezaran a adentrarse.

Sasuke tomó el mango de la pistola que cargaba, la adrenalina lo mantenía atento así que se apresuró, 10 minutos no era suficiente aunque sabía que no era el único que la sacaría si se la topaba, todos los hombres estaban entrenados pero aún así no era suficiente, ver el jardín trasero igual que hace años le revolvió toda una amplia de sentimientos y recuerdos, aún estaban ese par de columpios en un extremo, negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en idioteces.

El humo y el olor a quemado mezclado con el polvo de las detonaciones limitaban sus sentidos, trató de ponerse frío tratando de intuir los movimientos de Madara, así que con ese pensamiento se dirigió al subterráneo, la casa tenía un piso bajo tierra, su padre a veces era demasiado maniaco y ese lugar era perfecto para esconder a una persona, esperaba que de la misma manera pensara Madara, además no estaba del todo seguro que las cosas siguieran así.

Caminó por los pasillos bajo la tenue luz, era obvio que nadie había dado un adecuado mantenimiento a esa parte olía a humedad y se encontraba demasiado frío, no es que cuando fuese niño ese lugar estuviera en mejores condiciones pero su madre se encargaba de tenerlo más acogedor, ahora las paredes que las recordaba blancas se encontraban amarillentas, había un poco de polvo y lucía tan sombrío.

Comenzó a abrir las puertas con rapidez encontrándose que la mayoría de las habitaciones se habían convertido en bodegas de muebles viejos, finalmente una puerta no cedió.

-¡Hinata!—La llamó esperando que le respondiese, pero no obtuvo respuesta retrocedió dispuesto a derivarla, pero al instante distinguió un cordón en la chapa con una llave.

"Estás siendo muy estúpido" se dijo a sí mismo y tomó la llave esperando que fuera la indicada.

-¡Debemos irnos!—Escuchó un grito a los lejos, miró su reloj habían ya transcurrido 8 minutos.

-Mierda—Soltó mientras introducía la llave y girándola.

-¡Se oyen patrullas dense prisa a salir!—De inmediato reconoció la voz de Deidara.

Finalmente el seguro de la puerta cedió y logró abrirla, mirando hacia el corredor aún le faltaban muchas habitaciones miró hacia dentro con miedo de no encontrarla ahí, sin embargo ese miedo que sentía no se comparó cuando la enfocó, yacía sobre un colchón sucio, sumamente pálida, se cabello desaliñado y lo qué más le alarmó fue la sangre que percibió entre sus piernas y el colchón ¿estaba herida? Su cuerpo se movió solo hasta ella.

Demasiado ruido, ruido que la obligaba a volver a la realidad pero que no podía permitirle quedarse en ella.

-¡Hinata!

-Sasuke—Respondió, esbozó un intento de sonrisa cuando logró ubicar que los ruidos venían desde arriba, pensando que nuevamente su mente le jugaba una muy mala pasada, luchando por no volver a perderse y justo en ese momento con sus ojos entrecerrados reconoció a la persona que entraba a la habitación, tomándola entre sus brazos, volviendo a llamarla y entonces decidió que era un bonito sueño y quería seguir en él, dejando que la oscuridad volviera a apoderarse de sus sentidos.

 **¿Qué creen que suceda? Me ha encantado el pequeño maratón, espero que a ustedes también...**

 **Quiero agradecer en especial a Simazame que me ha brindado sus conocimientos.**

 **Y también a cherrymarce, elisad-kun, tsuki-shin, sol, nymfhetamina, hinatacris, gaaahinaforever, hina-chan, yayis, karlaxm (gracias que emoción lo que me dices), Christine-core, nn (Entiendo tu punto pero sigo en mi línea de drama, lamento que te decepcione sobre todo porque eres de las personas que apoyaste mi trabajo pero así es como visualizo mi historia, aun así gracias por leer).**

 **Por cierto las votaciones para los premios de Naruto fanfics ya están :D, está nominada Consecuencias en varias categorías, seguro han leído el fic de angel O, vayan a votar ¡corran! La dirección es la siguiente: pg/PremiosNarutoFanfics/photos/**

 **en los comentarios de cada foto deben dar like en donde lo mencionen el fic en cuestión, también está nominada Juds la autora de tonos fríos y otros fics y Aika Yami... y bueno demonios se encuentra en una categoría también, revisen cada una de las categorías y voten, voten hagamos que las autoras sasuhinas ganen premios por su hermoso trabajito :D**


	17. Repercusiones

Había adiestrado su paciencia, tuvo que aprender a ser paciente primero para soportar que Itachi fuera mejor, después porque calmado se toman las mejores decisiones, nunca fue su fuerte, era un Uchiha y como tal impulsivo, aunque inteligente pero al final se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, y estaba jodido... lo estaba.

Movió su pie derecho con más insistencia mientras esperaba en aquel solitario y blanquecino pasillo del hospital de Orochimaru, se había escondido de sus amigos ahora no los necesitaba y menos cuando se atrevieron a guardar silencio con la absurda excusa que era lo mejor para él, ¿qué diablos se creían para opinar sobre su vida?

La luz incandescente de ese lugar y el olor a cloro lo alteraban y nada podía hacer hasta qué supiera qué diablos le hicieron, ¿la habían violado? Sus muñecas estaban moradas y ensangrentadas debido a alguna atadura, y aquella sangre quizás solo era su periodo ¿y si no? Golpeó la pared con fuerza; el hecho de reflexionar un posible agravio sexual en contra de Hinata lo descontrolaba y no precisamente por celos era otro sentimiento que le provocaba una quemazón y desasosiego, al sentir la punzada de dolor miró su puño aún sobre la pared encontrándola ahora teñida de rojo y la piel de sus nudillos lacerada.

-Mierda—Bufó recriminándose la tardanza en el rescate, dejándola a merced de ese maldito asesino, omitiendo el escozor en sus nudillos.

Resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía culpable, la razón era evidente, la quería, no sabía si la amaba, eso era demasiado para su inestable estado, pero sí sabía que la quería de una manera especial, le gustaba demasiado y ella era tan buena, incluso con él que se adentró en su vida en un inicio aprovechándose de sus sentimientos y ahora Hinata estaba allá dentro, y quién sabe en qué estado y eso era su culpa.

-Deja de llenarte la cabeza de mierda—Escuchar la voz de Juugo lo incomodó, no estaba en su mejor estado, lo sabía... aunque su semblante estuviera estoico él sabía que alguien que lo conocía lo suficiente como el pelinaranja podría inferir que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto que lo tenía así—Será mejor que nos pongamos a pensar quién pudo darle esa parte a Madara, dudo mucho que te tuviera vigilado, de otra manera te hubiera matado de una vez por todas para no levantar sospechas haciendo pasar el acto como una pelea callejera o algo similar.

Sasuke asintió, intentando alejar la culpa para racionalizar la situación.

-¿Quién más sabía de tu relación?

Obviamente Hinata, pero ella no se metería en la boca del lobo ni siquiera sabía del todo sus asuntos había intentado mantenerla alejada, Suigetsu y Juugo pero sabía que ese par tampoco le jugaría una mala jugarreta, no después de todo lo que le debían.

-Quizás si nos tenía vigilados—Soltó mirando la blancura de la pared frente a él.

-¿Por qué no te mató?

-No tengo una puta idea—Bufó—El bastardo del Uzumaki y otra que se llama Sakura sabían pero no creo que él esté relacionado con Madara—Dedujo, no tenía lógica en todo caso el relacionado sería el psiquiatra Yamanaka, una punzada de duda se situó pero la desechó de inmediato al no encontrar un lazo que inculpara a Naruto.

-Piensa, ¿alguien más?—Alentó el pelinaranja queriendo de alguna manera enmendar su error anterior.

-No tengo una puta idea—Soltó frustrado, el ojiambar decidió dejarlo no era el mejor momento para sondear ese asunto.

-Todo está listo—La voz de Orochimaru al final del pasillo los hizo voltear, Sasuke se levantó lentamente y de la misma manera se encaminó hacia allá buscando en el estoico rostro del mayor alguna pista del estado de salud de la ojiluna, mientras Juugo lo veía alejarse.

-¿Cómo está?—El castaño sonrió con malicia tras la pregunta.

-Ahora se encuentra más estable, pero aún hay ciertos peligros.

-¿Qué le hicieron? –Preguntó esperando no escuchar tan malas noticias, de otra manera no tenía idea de lo que haría.

-Debieron dejarla pasar hambre, se encuentra deshidratada y desnutrida aunque lo último debe ser por su estado, unas cuantas heridas en sus muñecas y tobillos pero nada de cuidado—Respondió mirándolo directamente aún haciendo conjeturas de la probable paternidad del moreno— ¿Eres el padre?—Soltó sin preámbulos.

-¿Qué?—La respuesta fue confusa y en automático.

-Bueno, es que si lo eres podrías agilizar las cosas y yo me metería en menos problemas legales cuando despierte si tú tomas la responsabilidad de la decisión... –Siguió hablando pero Sasuke se desconectó de sus palabras para adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

"¿De qué mierda me está hablando? ¿Ser el padre? ¿Un hijo? ¿Con Hinata? ¿Tener un hijo? Joder, ¿un hijo?" Ni él mismo podía cuidar de sí, de pronto todos sus miedos se materializaron recordando algunas de sus pesadillas y ese niño ficticio que su mente creó al cual Madara asesinaba frente a sus ojos... mierda y más mierda...

-¿Entonces Sasuke?—Orochimaru lo presionó subiendo su tono de voz levemente.

-¿Está embarazada?—Preguntó necesitado de una confirmación que lo sacara de ese trance, precisaba la ratificación del hecho que insinuó el castaño.

-Si, lo está—Le respondió Orochimaru mirando con interés el rostro pensativo y pasmado del azabache— ¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?—Soltó seco tratando de ponerle atención al mayor

-¿Es tu hijo?

-Eso ¿qué mierda importa?—Respondió huraño, esa noticia le provocaba un desasosiego interno aún así no era algo que pensará discutir con nadie, necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos para tomar buenas decisiones y aunque no poseía ese estado, sabía que debía proteger esa información incluso de esos dos, aunque fuera demasiado obvia la respuesta.

-Bueno está a punto de perderlo—Sasuke lo miró confuso, mierda y más mierda, no acaba de procesar una noticia cuando otra le pegaba en la cara, haciéndole ver la realidad de manera abrupta como siempre.

-Más te vale que no suceda—Amenazó dedicándole una mirada austera al médico a punto de abalanzarse sobre el portador de la bata blanca, mandando al carajo su aparentada indiferencia.

-Sería lo mejor—Orochimaru respondió tranquilo— Calculamos que tiene un poco más de cinco semanas de embarazo, si se queda dentro será muy probablemente un embarazo de alto riesgo, la placenta no se encuentra bien implantada y eso acarrea muchos problemas, además del estrés vivido, a ella la están debilitando sumamente cuestión que seguirá en aumento para empezar tiene anemia... sería mejor que me des la autorización para interrumpirlo, ella se recuperará pronto.

Sasuke negó con su cabeza, ofuscado.

-No, no puedo decidir por ella—Agregó, aunque no sabía si lo decía realmente de corazón o se negaba a dejar ir a ese nuevo lazo familiar.

-Deberías, como médico es mi recomendación, si ese embarazo consigue llevarse a término será después de muchas complicaciones, ella es joven podría tener otros hijos... y tú igual.

Sasuke suspiró cansado y confuso, ¿por qué él tenía que decidir? Ni siquiera sabía con claridad qué tenía con ella, a excepción de ese niño que sin dudas algunas debía ser suyo, la quería pero Hinata no le pertenecía y menos después de todo lo que le ocasionó, él era el culpable y ahora simplemente no sabía qué decir pero estaba seguro que decidir por ella solo haría que esa brecha que se estaba formando se hiciera más grande.

-Pregúntaselo—Decretó.

-Las mujeres suelen ser muy sentimentales—Sasuke sonrió ladinamente aunque su gesto falso no le reveló al médico lo que pensaba, lo cierto es que sabía que Hinata era muy sentimental, recordó su conversación en el parque y sus deseos de convertirse en madre misma que aquel día imaginó, ella con un crío en brazos y otros más a su alrededor con esa flamante sonrisa que daba calidez... "aunque en un futuro" se dijo alejando los recuerdos.

-Ella lo decidirá, vamos—Dio por finalizada la discusión.

-Sigue inconsciente, seguramente mañana despertara... Sasuke, no sabemos qué le hicieron los estudios de laboratorio de toxicología no estarán listos hasta mañana, ella aún se encuentra en el primer trimestre.

-¿Y?—Respondió fastidiado de que no fuera claro y la insistencia en el tema.

-Quizás podría nacer con alguna malformación—Tras ver la cara de confusión del Uchiha decidió ser más explícito—En el primer trimestre es cuando se forma el bebé y es aquí cuando se originan los principales problemas de nacimiento, si la drogaron dependiendo de la droga puede nacer mal o enfermo, no es viable el producto Sasuke, sería mejor interrumpir el embarazo... ella no lo sabe y no tiene por qué enterarse de tu decisión, podríamos tomarlo como un aborto que no pudo contenerse... ¿no sería mejor tener un primogénito que sabrás con certeza puede tomar el mando?

El azabache bufó, sabía que no era un maldito santo pero la vida siempre le pasaba una alta factura. Lo que le sugería el castaño años antes seguramente hubiera sido una oferta muy generosa pero ahora mismo solo lo asqueaba.

-Hinata decidirá—Dijo firme dando por terminada esa conversación.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?—Ino le preguntó a Orochimaru conforme se dejaba guiar, inicialmente había ido a comprobar que el moreno estuviera ya en su habitación por la televisión se había enterado del ataque en la mansión principal Uchiha, no creía que él pudiera hacerlo pero no quería que su caso se complicara.

-Sasuke físicamente bien—Respondió el castaño desinteresado.

-¿Qué hacemos en la zona de gineco?—Interrogó la rubia al ver como se adentraba a esa ala del hospital que desconocía.

-Dijiste que querías ver a Sasuke, pues cumplo tus deseos... aunque puede que no te agrade lo que verás.

-¿Qué?

-El niño—Dijo con mofa el mayor—No está de muy buen humor... parece que finalmente apareció una chica que es importante para él.

-¿Qué? –Su cuestionamiento salió en automático, las palabras y los actos del médico debían ser una broma o algo por el estilo.

-Vamos estoy más que seguro que sabías que sólo volvía a pasar el rato contigo—Ino reflexionó las palabras, alguna idea tenía pero no quería creerlo y que Orochimaru se lo soltara sin anestesia la bloqueaba, aceptando que nuevamente se había creado falsas esperanzas sin mirar el verdadero contexto.

-Pero, ¿por qué? —Debatió la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Enserio?—Le respondió irónico— ¿Realmente le hubieras ayudado sin que te diera nada? –Ino deliberó la pregunta y aunque no se atreviera a confesarlo tenía que admitir que él tenía razón, ella no hubiera aceptado ayudarlo y darle la espalda a su padre si de alguna manera él no la hubiera ilusionado, actuó más que por justicia por el sueño de finalmente retenerlo.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron, cuando Orochimaru le señaló con la cabeza una ventana, la ojiazul se acercó temerosa para ver dentro al azabache recargado en una pared a lado cama, donde yacía alguna chica que no pudo reconocer ya que su cara se encontraba tapada con algún aparato médico cuadrangular color hueso que le impedía la vista.

-¿Quién es?—Cuestionó curiosa luchando por mantener el llanto y queriendo negar lo que sus ojos azules enfocaban.

-Yo también me hago la misma pregunta—Le respondió el castaño de manera filosófica.

-¿Y qué hace aquí? –Reparó en ese detalle, analizando las posibles causas y ninguna le agradaba.

-Amenaza de aborto—Respondió, otro duro golpe para la rubia, observó al Uchiha pendiente de la chica y su corazón se oprimió al reconocer una mirada que jamás pudo obtener y que era más que seguro que nunca tendría, el azabache lucía preocupado, serio, pero podía verlo tan pendiente de la chica dormida dentro, hipó sin poder controlarlo.

Quería negar la situación, convencerse a sí misma que ese bebé no tenía por qué ser del Uchiha técnicamente sería imposible ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? Sin embargo por una vez en su vida, respecto al moreno pudo ver las cosas con claridad, su pecho se desgarró, Sasuke era el hombre que consideraba el amor de su vida, esa persona con la que se soñó desde adolescente, deseo que incrementó desde que habló con él en la terraza de esa clínica; aún así fue capaz de aceptar que ese hombre no mostró un interés real hacia su persona, fue frío y desinteresado ese día y los siguientes, cuestión que adjudicó a su estado de salud queriendo engañarse, pero finalmente lo veía, no es que no tuviera cabeza para pensar en el amor, simplemente no tenía cabeza para ella.

-Tranquila, dudo mucho que ese embarazo llegué a término y en tal condición, si me lo preguntas yo creo que tú eres mejor candidata, estoy seguro que algunas cosas en común tendrán—Ella negó.

-Eso es lo que menos importa, ¿ya lo viste?—Orochimaru lo miró sin entender lo que ella quería que identificara—La ama, el simple hecho de que esté a su lado, lo preocupado que se encontraba porque no la encontraba—Dijo al deducir que era ella quien lo había tenido mal todos esos días—Aún si perdiera al bebé, a ella no la perderá... fue muy sucio lo que hicieron—Dijo enjugándose las lágrimas resentida—Pero debo aceptar que mi padre actuó mal... y seguiré con mi palabra, daré mi parte medica en el juicio—Dijo tras darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse, decidida a actuar de manera madura por convicción propia y no para satisfacer o ganar el afecto del moreno, Orochimaru sonrió con complacencia al ver que su plan surtía un resultado positivo.

"Parece dormida... lo está, pero no descansa su ceño se encuentra fruncido, sea lo que ronda por su mente no la deja descansar... como aquella noche donde la vi con esa misma cara pero bastó abrazarla y se tranquilizó; no puedo hacerlo ahora, aquí frente a ella ni siquiera puedo acercarme pero tampoco puedo irme...Su vientre es tan plano, pero lleva un hijo mío ahí dentro, ¿qué diablos debo pensar? ¿Cómo exactamente me hace sentir?"

El azabache cavilaba mientras veía a la frágil chica recostada en esa cama de hospital con varios aparatos médicos, uno en su dedo, algunos cables saliendo de su pecho por debajo de la bata médica, una mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro y dos vías venosas una en cada mano, una de ellas llevaba la sangre que le estaban transfundiendo la otra un líquido amarillo transparente; el hecho de conocer que podría ser padre lo emocionaba, tener un nuevo lazo, algo inquebrantable que le daría la oportunidad de tener de nueva cuenta una familia, pero también lo aterraba, un nuevo lazo que podía romperse de manera dolorosa, dejándolo impotente y frustrado, temeroso de no poder defenderlo a él o a ella, queriendo tener un final feliz reteniéndola a su lado caminando a su lado sin saber si podría obtenerlo.

Unos ojos lunas se cegaron cuando salieron de su sueño, por un momento se descolocó al no reconocer donde se encontraba, pero después de unos segundos atribuyó que era el cuarto de un hospital, los pitidos de las máquinas y la decoración impersonal blanquecina y pulcra lo obviaban, "Naruto debió traerme" pensó sin saber qué deliberar, recordaba cómo intentó propasarse con ella y su inusual cambió de humor, sintió desolación y una opresión en su pecho, esperaba que el bebé se encontrara bien, después de todo era el más inocente en esa situación, por ese motivo sin duda le agradecía pero deseaba no ver de nuevo al rubio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió delicadamente dejando entrar a una mujer de pelo castaño, con una bata blanca, los ojos rojizos de la médica inspeccionaron la única vía en la mano izquierda de la ojiluna, sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que a pesar que le había retirado la ayuda de oxígeno tenía mejor color aunque seguía luciendo extremadamente pálid.

-Hola—Le saludó dulcemente la doctora.

-Hola—Hinata respondió tímida e insegura, el temor se incrementó en seguida sin saber cómo abordar el tema que mayormente le atormentaba.

-Mi nombre es Yui Kurenai, soy ginecóloga y estoy a cargo de tu caso...

-¿Cómo se encuentra el bebé?—No pudo evitar interrumpir a la mujer, soltando lo que le preocupaba y la médica tardaba tanto en ir al grano según su percepción.

-Por el momento intentamos mantenerlo dentro—Hinata asintió temerosa—Pero tenemos varios problemas, parece que algo te ha mantenido bastante tensa y qué decir de tu alimentación, estas algunos kilos abajo y desnutrida, no ha sido bueno para tu embarazo... aparte la placenta no se adherido en la zona correcta, si no más abajo lo que puede provocar que en cualquier momento se desprenda.

Hinata escuchaba atenta aunque la explicación no la necesitaba del todo, era enfermera y esos temas son frecuentes en ginecología, así que sabía bien lo grave que podía llegar a ser todo eso aunado a lo recién vivido, "¿qué haré ahora?" fue enseguida la primera interrogante que vino a su mente "Voy a necesitar mucho reposo y no puedo darme ese lujo, no tengo trabajo y tampoco muchos ahorros", sólo de pensarlo le dio un pequeño retortijón en el estómago y el ritmo de su corazón se incrementó, odiando como nunca su soledad y la falta de buenos amigos que pudieran auxiliarla o servirle de apoyo siempre se dedicó a sus estudios y desarrollo profesional, las únicas personas que dejó entrar de esa manera en su vida fueron el Uzumaki y el Uchiha y con ninguno de ellos podía recurrir.

-Aunque de todas las categorías de este problema conocido como placenta previa tienes la menos maligna, pero todos los factores se han unido y están complicando la situación creando la amenaza de aborto—Le terminó de explicar superficialmente—Tranquila, debes relajarte—Kurenai le pidió al ver como las constantes vitales se agitaban—Por el momento debemos esperar la evolución, al menos que desees que interrumpamos el embarazo, es otra opción viable apenas tienes 6 semanas.

-No—Se negó enseguida sin siquiera importarle el cúmulo de emociones de miedo y soledad que la invadían, la médica sonrió, esperaba esa respuesta desde que la vio consciente—Tu estado es reservado, Hinata, no puedo asegurarte que el bebé se logre es un proceso largo y difícil tendrás que estar en reposo la mayor parte del tiempo y ver qué sucede—Explicó la mayor.

-Entiendo pero este bebé es lo único que tengo, comprendo lo que quiere explicarme pero si él sigue aquí es por algo, en ese caso yo debo luchar igual y darle una oportunidad—Respondió en un susurro, no había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar de su estado pero estaba segura de querer tenerlo, era su única familia y el hijo de esa persona que no pudo tener como hubiera querido pero aún en su egoísmo le había dejado ese pequeño obsequio para terminar con su soledad, y tener a alguien solo de ella, alguien a quién proteger, a quién amar—También debo resistir.

Kurenai, sonrió con ternura veía ese tipo de escenas continuamente.

-Siendo así seguiremos adelante, solo deseo recalcarte que las cosas podrían no salir bien y puedes perderlo—Un estremecimiento recorrió a la Hyuuga con solo escuchar las palabras de la mujer castaña.

-Entiendo—Respondió mirando a la médica a los ojos, procesando lo que se le venía encima y reparando en un detalle—Naruto, ¿dónde está?—No sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de cómo sobrellevar la situación y aunque sabía que estaba mal que le pidiera ayuda al rubio por todo lo pasado entre ellos era la única persona que podía auxiliarla de acuerdo a la vida que deseaba llevar, él podría darle un préstamo, tendría que hablarlo pero era su salvación aunque se viera oportunista.

Kurenai que no conocía a Sasuke por su nombre, pensó que se refería a él, después de todo no se había despegado ni un solo momento de ella una vez que fue trasladada a la habitación, hasta hace unos minutos que tuvo que salir cuando Juugo fue a buscarlo de urgencia dejando a la peliazul sola.

-Él ha estado todo el tiempo a tu lado, pero parece ser que tuvo un problema en el trabajo y no le quedó de otra que dejarte, seguro no tardará—Sonrió entusiasmada, esa chica era muy linda y aquel hombre frío contrastado con ella, hacían una hermosa pareja, seguramente por eso él no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra—Hacen una bella pareja, si tu bebé logra mantenerse dentro será muy amado—Afirmó segura recordando la manera en como el hombre miraba a la chica.

Hinata se sonrojó ante tal comentario y la doctora volvió a sonreír tiernamente.

-Debes mantenerte tranquila, le hará bien a tu bebé—Le dijo antes de volver a salir.

-La denuncia está siendo procesada pero no tengo idea de cómo va ni cuando comenzara—Le explicó al Uchiha manteniendo una distancia un tanto prudente ya que era evidente que el moreno seguía enfadado con él.

-Mierda—Sasuke soltó, eso no estaba en sus planes, nada estaba en sus malditos planes y todo se salía de control de manera que no podía manipular, ¿tan malo era haciendo estrategias? No podía dejar de cuestionárselo después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Al parecer será un proceso largo, pero están valorando puesto que perteneces a las familias más importantes de Japón, ya sabes desean devolverte uno que otro favor que le deben a tu padre—Juugo agregó mirando el largo y blanquecino pasillo de esa ala hospitalaria donde se habían detenido después de volver de la cafetería.

-Habla claro—Sasuke le ordenó cansado.

-Yo no puedo explicártelo claramente, los abogados son los correctos para eso, Sabaku No Gaara más tarde lo hará, también vendrá con su hermano, Kankuro.

-Ok—Dijo sin decir más encaminándose de nueva cuenta a la habitación de la peliazul—Encárgate de eso pero sin más estupideces—Advirtió.

Entró a la habitación de la ojiluna aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en el suelo sin ser consciente del impacto que recorría a la peliazul tras verlo y todas sus emociones la golpearan abruptamente, ella que sentía su corazón oprimido, manteniendo el aliento temerosa que desapareciera de su vista cuando soltara su aliento queriendo creer que era una alucinación debida a lo desamparada que se sentía sin embargo la fragancia del azabache se coló en sus fosas nasales demostrándole que era real, todos sus sentimientos remolineándose en su interior se avivaron sin poder identificar alguno solo pero sin duda alguna dejando que la ira y desconfianza se llevara el primer puesto, si era producto de su imaginación podía manejarlo pero no lo era y eso la ponía en desventaja además de alerta.

-Hinata—Sasuke la llamó, cuando levantó sus orbes oscuras y pudo verla consciente en esa cama, no estaba sentada pero el respaldo de su cama medica estaba lo suficientemente elevado para darle esa apariencia, sus ojos lunas se encontraban abiertos y brillosos anunciando el llanto— ¿Te sientes bien?—Le cuestionó al notarla tan pálida y desmejorada.

Tras escucharlo, ella desvió su mirada evitando verlo reacomodando sus ideas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó en un susurro hostil reparando en ese detalle— ¿Y Naruto?— ¿Ya había logrado también vengarse del rubio? Si fue su culpa no podría perdonárselo después de todo le debía que la sacara de aquel lugar, Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos con molestia ¿por qué jodidos le preguntaba por él?

— ¿Naruto? –Regresó la pregunta con un tono intimidante, analizándola, ella asintió temerosa haciendo que el estómago del moreno se llenara de fuego.

-¿Le has hecho algo? –Se atrevió a preguntarle ignorando el hecho de que el pitido del monitor médico le indicaba por medio de una alarma que su frecuencia cardiaca y la presión se elevaban causa de un sentimiento similar al pánico.

"Aún no" Quiso responderle pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en la delicada situación, Kurenai se lo advirtió ella requería estar tranquila, además necesitaba saber por qué carajos le preguntaba por el rubio comenzando a intuir que debía estar implicado de alguna forma con los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Reformuló su pregunta la peliazul, decidida a no ceder ante él pero sin verlo a la cara haciéndolo anhelar ser enfocado por los ojos lunas.

-Necesitabas atención médica, así que te traje—Explicó escuetamente.

-¿Tú?—Preguntó denotando su incredibilidad cruzando las miradas desiguales por segunda vez, negó con la cabeza pero pronto vino a su mente ese último 'sueño'—Entonces no lo soñé—Murmuró contrariada sin entender qué sentía al respecto volviendo a desviar su perlada mirada posándola en sus manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Cómo terminaste ahí?—Hinata se sintió atacada por la voz fría del moreno, entrando en contradicción al querer el afecto y preocupación así mismo su lejanía.

Él solo quería llegar al punto del asunto, necesitaba averiguarlo enseguida para poner todo en orden así que no reparó en su aptitud dura.

-No fue como si yo quisiera—Respondió dolida con la mirada gacha deseando recuperar como nunca su soledad.

-Hinata—Él la llamó exasperado pero no volteó a verlo— ¿Dónde te atraparon? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué diablos querían?—Las lágrimas de la peliazul corrieron por sus mejillas frustrada, deseaba tanto gritarle tantos reproches y ninguno solo le salía de la garganta después de todo era la culpa del Uchiha todo su estado, fue por él que la atraparon y era por él y su maldita venganza que estaba a punto de perder a su bebé, ese mismo bebé que él sembró en su vientre sin consideración alguna porque jamás pensó en ella; intuía que todas sus preguntas se debían a su venganza, así que juntó todas sus fuerzas para darle las respuestas que quería y por las cuales estaba ahí, según lo que ella creía, esperando que ya la dejara sola.

\- Llegaron a mí casa... todo fue muy rápido no me dio tiempo de analizar nada—Le explicó esperando que no le exigiera más datos—Esa persona te llamó y te dijo sobrino, así que tal vez tu sepas quién es, lo que me hicieron no creo que sea relevante—"o que te importe" pensó molesta, actitud que percibió el Uchiha—Y no sé exactamente lo que querían, ellos pensaban que tú irías a rescatarme—"como si yo te importara" pensó la chica desviando su mirada a sus manos empuñadas en la blanca sábana arriba de su regazo sin poder reparar que él había ido a buscarla y todo lo que implicó hacerlo, después de todo era algo desconocido para ella—Es todo, no tengo más información para ti... Ahora dime ¿dónde está Naruto? –Exigió.

-¿Por qué mierda te importa ese cabrón? ¿Puedes dejar ya de preguntar por él?—El azabache respondió alterado, era evidente que Madara planeó todo pero necesitaba de alguien que le hubiera revelado de la peliazul y si Hinata hablaba del Uzumaki, concluía que él fue el que lo delató después de todo era la única y sobre todo demasiado lógica conexión que encontraba, ahora todo era una ruleta en donde su enemigo o él podían dar un último paso.

-¿Dónde está?—Hinata le volvió a preguntar, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua denotando su molestia, pero cansino por la hostilidad de la peliazul.

-¿Qué diablos te hicieron?—Hinata soportó la oscura mirada y creyó ver un vestigio de culpabilidad que solo avivó su coraje tensando su fina mandíbula.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia—Sentenció sin romper el contacto visual pero deseando avivar esa culpabilidad que percibió—Ahora dime qué le has hecho a Naruto y después vete de aquí no creo tener más información que te ayude, ese hombre no me dijo nada.

¿Qué no era de su incumbencia? Pensó molesto y celoso, si no hacía otra cosa que preocuparse por ella, la maldita duda lo estaba carcomiendo asumiendo múltiples cosas que pudieron hacerle.

-Dímelo, te juro que los haré pagar caro hasta el más mínimo detalle—Su voz salió seca pero de sus palabras estaba más que seguro, aún tenía varias cuentas pendientes con Madara y haber secuestrado a Hinata avivaba a límites inimaginables su sed de venganza—Fue el Uzumaki quien te marcó los brazos ese día que peleamos—Afirmó queriendo comprobarlo, Hinata reparó en su frase sin lograr a entender cómo sabía de esas marcas ya casi extintas.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está? –Cuestionó abrumada, el Uchiha se enfureció sintiendo su sangre hervir estaba seguro que el rubio tenía que ver con todo y ahora ella parecía una imbécil preguntando por él, ¿Acaso ella necesitaba que la trataran mal para que se enganchara o era realmente estúpida? Pensó con molestia.

-¡¿Qué diablos voy a saber yo?! No es como si lo ande cuidando, además ahora tenemos otras cosas de las cuales hablar— Tajó, en realidad era una, y no era cosa en sí, era el estado de la peliazul y qué decidiría.

No es como si esperara que Hinata se lanzara a sus brazos pero verla marcando su distancia y repitiendo el nombre de otro hombre lo llevaban al límite, nunca tuvo que competir contra otro por una mujer realmente y todo el contexto vivido lo hacían sentir inseguro algo verdaderamente nuevo para el Uchiha.

-No tenemos nada más de qué hablar, así que dime ¿qué le has hecho?—Le respondió segura, queriendo decirle que se marchará ya le había proporcionado la información que creía lo retenía, el final había llegado, así fuera la última vez que volviera a ver ese hermoso rostro que tanto amaba y odiaba, era la hora de exorcizarse y comenzar.

-Ese cabrón fue el que te secuestró.

-No—Negó enseguida, sintiendo como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta de agua helada—Claro que no, él me ayudó ¿cómo se te ocurre?—Le debatió enseguida, él soltó una risita mordaz confirmando su teoría.

-¿Te ayudó?—Preguntó irónico—Piensa Hinata no seas estúpida por una vez en tu vida, ¿quién sabía de lo nuestro?—Lo miró abrumada y ofendida sin poder seguirlo al no conocer exactamente como se relacionaba con Naruto su secuestro—Estás como idiota preguntando por ese imbécil cuando fue él quién le dijo todo a esa rata—Siseó impulsivamente, la Hyuuga lo miró sorprendida, comenzando a relacionar lo poco que sabía, arrugando su entrecejo desolada.

"No, él no fue" se dijo a sí misma confundida, llevándose ambas manos a los oídos cerrando los ojos, las cosas no podían ser así de otra forma realmente estaría perdida, no quería perder ese último rayo de esperanza.

-No me importa—Ya no quería saber decidió, entre menos supiera del azabache y del rubio era lo mejor para ella; ya no los necesitaba en su vida causándole más caos, menos cuando planeaba romper todo lazo con el Uchiha, encontraría alguna manera de salir adelante.

-¿Ah, no te importa?—Le debatió molesto y celoso— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se trata de tu amorcito?

-Solo vete—Le pidió abriendo sus ojos lunas, el azabache arqueó una ceja disgustado—Te he dicho todo lo que sabía, ahora vete—Determinó siendo consciente que debía encontrar un nueva solución a su sustento en los próximos meses, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo auto compadeciéndose y lamiendo sus heridas.

-No—Su negativa salió en automático—Hinata... –La mirada perlada de la chica lo encaró mostrándole que no deseaba escucharlo— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

A la peliazul le dieron ganas de reír, su cuestionamiento era absurdo ¿qué no le pasaba? Todo su mundo había cambiado drásticamente en cuestión de días.

-No comprendo que deseas Sasuke—Le dijo al mirarlo con los ojos lunas brillosos, su voz era pasiva pero denotaba la tristeza que la estaba consumiendo así mismo su aversión—Ya te dije lo que deseabas saber, ¿o acaso esperas que te agradezca lo que hiciste por mí? ...—Preguntó sarcásticamente, Sasuke la miró fijamente, debería ser fácil conversar con ella, estrecharla en sus brazos como tanto deseaba pero no lo era, lo estaba desarmando; físicamente lucía agotada y sus expresiones de repudio, le mostraban una chica que no conocía, una que él creó y que ahora parecía poner al rubio sobre él—No lo haré—Habló firme la peliazul—Me encantaría decirte que esto ha sido tu culpa, que todo lo que me ha pasado es tu culpa, pero sé que no es así, sé que yo empecé esto—Le dolió reconocerlo pero lo hizo—Pero no pienso agradecerte que me hayas salvado porque sé que no fue por mí, sé que así convenía a tus planes, todo está resuelto ahora, así que ya déjame sola.

-Hinata—La llamó después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio para ambos.

-¿Qué más necesitas de mí?—La peliazul le cuestionó con la mirada fija en sus piernas, el moreno entreabrió los labios fastidiado, la necesitaba a ella, era obvio pero al sentir el rechazo de la chica lo dejaba perplejo, algo en su pecho dolía.

-A ti—Soltó ronco sin poder controlar su necesidad y sinceridad, Hinata negó ofuscada, a esas alturas era incapaz de creer en las palabras del azabache, una escena bizarra que nada tenía que ver con la situación que vivió a su lado, con su amor unilateral, sintiéndose acorralada porque si ese hombre la tocaba ella caería para él.

-Ya no puedo seguir tu juego—Le confesó—Estoy cansada de ese sinsentido, además ahora tienes a alguien más quizás desde tiempo antes, realmente no me importa, pero lo que deseo es que te marches de aquí déjame de una vez por todas en paz—Habló con la voz entrecortada cansada de pedirlo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza acercándose a ella, viendo como la desesperación se posaba en aquel demacrado rostro femenino con cada paso que daba aproximándose, haciéndolo sentir ansiedad por tal acto pero negándose a aceptar que era real.

-Orochimaru—Habló el moreno con la poca paciencia que tenía jugando su última carta, queriendo romper la inusual situación que vivía—El médico que te atiende— Hinata lo miró confusa él no la atendía, ahora que lo mencionaba se daba cuenta que la decoración era acorde a esa clínica que visitó semanas atrás concordaba con la del Hospital Oro, sin poder evitarlo llevó su mano derecha a su frente en muestra de la creciente preocupación que la invadió imaginando la cuantiosa cuenta hospitalaria.

-Lo confundes, me atiende una doctora de nombre Kurenai—Respondió quedamente queriendo concluir la conversación y de cierta manera triste, toda la situación le estaba provocando una horrible jaqueca sin contar el insoportable nudo en su garganta y la cercanía del Uchiha misma que la debilitaba.

-¡¿Cómo diablos lo voy a hacer?! ¡Yo te traje aquí, sé quién diablos te ha puesto una mano encima desde que entraste!—Le gritó exasperado, cansado de sentir el rechazo femenino—No me vengas con esa mierda...—Espetó para después dar un largo suspiro, percatándose que su arrebató asustó a la ojiluna que se encajó más en el colchón haciéndose más pequeña—Entonces ya la viste ¿ya te explicó?—Aunque su voz volvió a tomar un tono medianamente moderado la molestia seguía siendo evidente, haciendo a un lado la incomodidad del Uchiha, Hinata analizó el punto que quería tratar, sin poder evitarlo un estremecimiento la recorrió, ¿él sabía de su estado? Esa conclusión la tensó haciéndola boquear intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Explicarme ¿qué?—Quiso sondear, por alguna razón hablarle de su embarazo no era algo que deseara, era obvio le tenía miedo y de cierta manera temía el rechazo, aunque él no se lo hubiera externado sabía de sobra que la paternidad no era algo que él quisiera, ella tampoco pero él tenía su cabeza en otro asunto muy distinto al del formar una familia. Y lo más importante no quería nada que los relacionara, ya no, ya había sufrido suficiente, ni siquiera comprendía como podía estar ahora llevando esa conversación con él sin quebrarse completamente.

-Tu embarazo—Hinata mordió su labio inferior decepcionada y asintió, de alguna manera que dijera "tu" la hacía sentir rechazada, paradójico porque aunque quisiera alejarse una parte de ella ansiaba que la retuviera —Dicen que lo puedes perder y que si no es así lo que resta será igual, además Orochimaru dice que sería mejor un aborto...

-¡No! ¿Cómo te atreves?—Lo acusó como si la idea fuera de él, pero creyendo que la apoyaba mostrando su molestia y mirándolo con desaprobación, si era su embarazo ¿quién era él para decidir al respecto?

-Escucha—La reprimió, tratando de lidiar con los reclamos de la peliazul—Dicen que si te drogaron eso pudo afectar el desarrollo del niño.

-¡No, escúchame tú a mí! ¡yo lo he hecho todo este tiempo!, te dejé entrar a mi vida por tonta, te ayude porque creí...—Se calló al ver que su argumento no era del todo coherente con la situación sino más bien por sus dolidos sentimientos mal correspondidos, aún así Sasuke se sorprendió de su respuesta arrebatada, definitivamente era otra Hinata—¡Ya no más! ya viniste a arruinarme toda mi vida, si es MI embarazo—Recalcó la posesividad—No tienes nada que opinar, ¡ya lárgate y déjame en paz!—Gritó descontrolada a punto de las lágrimas nuevamente, sosteniendo su peso y sentándose en la cama mostrando su actitud defensiva.

-Hinata...—Volvió a llamarla dándose cuenta que ella estaba malinterpretando su postura al respecto, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Estoy cansada que decidas por mí!, yo no soy nada tuyo siempre lo dijiste así que vete ya no quiero verte—Lo cortó, dejándolo tieso.

-Pero estás embarazada—Recriminó sin saber que decir, sintiendo la ansiedad carcomiéndolo.

-Ese es mi problema no el tuyo—Encaró al Uchiha, noqueándolo, ella estaba usando todos sus errores para defenderse.

—Soy el padre maldita sea, tú debes estar conmigo—El moreno le dijo como último recurso, la peliazul rodó los ojos con indignación, preguntándose ¿qué más deseaba de ella, sobre todo en su estado? Porque sus palabras le sonaban más que vacías, ¿por qué de la nada ahora quería retenerla?

-¿Qué ha sucedido?—Kurenai preguntó metiéndose en la discusión, revisando los monitores deseando controlar la alteración de la chica, hace 15 minutos había visto el cambio de las constantes desde la jefatura de enfermería pero le llevó ese tiempo en llegar a la habitación.

-¡Aléjelo de mí!—Hinata le pidió cuando la médica se acercó a revisar el monitor, extrañada volteó a ver a Sasuke que no se encontraba mejor que la peliazul, podía notarse también alterado aunque con su semblante serio—No quiero que él esté aquí.

-Salga por favor—Le pidió la médica y aunque Sasuke no quería hacerlo después de chasquear la lengua le obedeció aún aturdido, aceptando que ambos necesitaban enfriarse para poder conversar, no sabía ni en qué momento terminaron en ese estado.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le preguntó al ser obvio que su estado tenía que ver con el moreno pero buscando la manera de tranquilizarla—Tienes que calmarte esto no le hace nada bien a tu bebé, ayúdalo, él está luchando y no le estas poniendo las cosas fácil—Hinata sollozó agobiada.

-Nadie puede decidir sobre mí, solo yo—Kurenai asintió sin comprender del todo qué quería expresar—No quiero interrumpir mi embarazo—Le dijo secándose sus lágrimas y luchando para tranquilizarse, aunque al parecer no podía más que pensar en eso, echándose a llorar.

-Ah—Exclamó la ginecóloga sentándose a su lado en la cama—Luchamos para que no lo hagas—Hinata asintió pero sin poder evitar estremecerse—Tienes que tratar estar tranquila, además peleas de pareja no le harán bien a tu bebito, hablaré con él.

Sasuke que estaba parado tras la puerta escuchó la conversación aún perplejo, incrédulo de como ahora estaba en una situación mucho más incontrolable, las orbes oscuras brillaron al humedecerse haciéndolo chasquear la lengua, llevándose ambas manos al rostro al reparar que todas sus acciones lo llevaron a ese punto en el cual la peliazul lo consideraba una bestia que repudiaba sin importarle que lo convertiría en padre, se había convertido en una pequeña fiera demasiado lastimada para permitirle acercarse pero él simplemente no podía verse alejado de ella y menos sabiendo que llevaba su descendiente, por un momento se recriminó su actuar si él hubiera sido más atento, menos seco...

-¡No!—Hinata tomó la muñeca cercana suavemente implorándoselo, la castaña la miró con intriga—Él no es mi pareja y no tiene por qué decidir por mí—El llanto de la ojiluna se escuchó en la habitación dejando que todos los sentimientos reprimidos por fin salieran descontrolados—¡Lo odio!—Sollozó y Kurenai se acercó a la cama para tratar de tranquilizarla—Él sólo me hace daño, quizás yo debería abortar ahora, ya no tendría ningún pretexto para que me atormente—La medica la agarró del hombro a sabiendas que solo se estaba desahogando, intuyendo que la discusión con el moreno debió haber sido fuerte para tenerla en ese estado.

Sin embargo el Uchiha estaba pasmado, solo tras escucharla decir que lo odiaba se daba cuenta que tan fuerte era lo que sentía por ella, amaba a esa mujer que ahora decía odiarlo, por eso la ansiedad por no poder tenerla, las palabras de la ojiluna debían ser ciertas porque ella jamás lo rechazó ni siquiera cuando le mostró su lado más oscuro, siempre estuvo para él a pesar de sus actos egoístas o incluso después de maltratarla y ahora quería destruir lo único que los unía para ya no tener que verlo, sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tanto daño le había hecho y lo imposible que era remediarlo, la llevó sin buscarlo a su límite y las palabras dichas por la ojiluna lo lastimaron, pasando por la propia culpabilidad que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Los pies del moreno se movieron sin tener claro un destino, solo alejarse de ahí, de los lloriqueos de Hinata y las palabras que soltaba, demostrándole como podía joder todo lo que tenía un sentido para él.

-Oh, Hinata, necesitas calmarte, si mañana más tranquila tu decisión de abortar sigue en pie lo haremos pero...—Emitió sorprendida Kurenai sin poder terminar su frase después de las palabras de la ojiluna.

-¡No! Dios ¿qué estoy diciendo? No, no, no... no deseo eso—La medica sonrió levemente, definitivamente las palabras soltadas por la joven se debían a un arrebato emocional—Yo quiero tener a este bebé, ¿cómo podría hacerle esto a él que no tiene la culpa de nada?—Lloriqueó tratando de calmarse—Lo lamento, es solo que mi corazón duele mucho—Explicó a la desconocida entre palabras entrecortadas por el llanto.

—Tranquila, pasaste por un mal momento y ahora todo debe estar tan confuso para ti... sé que no soy quién para hablar porque solo tú conoces al verdadero chico que ha salido de la habitación, creí que ustedes se encontraban bien como no se despegó de ti en cuanto te pasamos a la habitación...

-¿Enserio?—No pudo evitar preguntarlo, sorprendida, la médica le asintió, pensando que era una pelea entre dos chicos enamorados, por tonterías sin importancia.

-Si, ha estado a tu lado, luce preocupado por ti, además creo que ambos tienen el mismo objetivo—Hinata frunció el ceño esa mujer no sabía de qué hablaba, si las cosas entre ambos fueran así ella aguantaría, pero lo cierto es que él solo la usó y sabía que no podía quejarse ya que lo aceptó de cierta manera—Si, que este bebé nazca—Ella la miró aturdida.

-¿Por qué dice eso? Yo... él—Por un momento pensó en explicarle pero no pudo continuar.

-Los dos quieren que nazca, al llegar tu vida no se encontraba en peligro pero hay muchos factores en contra, hubiera sido sumamente sencillo tomar la decisión fácil y salir de este bache pero él decidió en ese momento crítico que tú eras la que debías elegir, ya que según sus palabras él no podía hacerlo por ti... fue una acción noble y antes mis ojos considerada, lo he visto mirarte, interrumpir el embarazo y terminar con esa agonía era una acción tentadora para un hombre de su edad pero decidió que tú dispusieras sin importar que tanto lo persuadió Oroc...—Le reveló lo que escuchó por casualidad cuando conoció al Uchiha, dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de echar de cabeza a su jefe que tenía una inusual preocupación en ese tema.

-¿Eso hizo Sasuke?—Kurenai la miró con sorpresa y algo apenada, sintiéndose indiscreta.

—Quizás he hablado de más pero ustedes no se comunican de manera correcta, él está a tu lado y busca lo mejor para ti pero al encontrarlos discutiendo me doy cuenta que no te muestra debidamente lo que siente, los hombres son tontos, te lo digo por experiencia y metiéndome más allá de lo que me incumbe, pero por alguna razón me recuerdan a mi difunto esposo y a mí—Reveló con una sonrisa nostálgica—Trata de hablar más con él... yo daría lo que fuera para poder hacerlo, pero la vida me lo arrebató demasiado pronto, sin poder decirle muchas cosas, no cometas ese error aunque sea un hombre difícil.

Sasuke escuchaba superficialmente a los abogados en la oficina de Orochimaru, sentando en la silla del médico y el par de abogados en las costosas sillas frente al escritorio, sabía que eran los mejores del país, captaba el significado de sus palabras, el sentido de la conversación pero le costaba estar completamente ahí, todo se resumía a Hinata, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su última discusión y lo que escuchó después esa misma mañana, sonrío ladinamente no le sorprendía que creyera que iba a decidir por ella pero no podía hacer algo así, no con Hinata que le movía su centro, no recordando la sonrisa soñadora que posó en sus labios rojos al hablar de sus hipotéticos hijos, quizás porque su naturaleza egoísta no se lo permitía, la ojiluna le gustaba y cual fuera el resultado de ese embarazo, le agradaba la idea de que una mujer amorosa como ella fuera la madre de su hijo...¿o hijos? Aunque después de las últimas palabras que escuchó eso ya no sería posible se recordó, curvó sus labios con amargura, tanto que hizo para que Orochimaru mantuviera a la ginecóloga trabajando pendiente solo de la Hyuga, gastando varios miles de pesos en medicamentos para retener a su hijo, no es que reprochara el dinero, sólo que sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles... ella no deseaba permitirle ser padre por el resentimiento que le guardaba.

-Sasuke –Gaara lo llamó con una mueca de fastidio.

-Te escucho.

-Debemos abarcarlo así, de esa manera podremos mandarlo a prisión y será más sencillo que recuperes todos tus bienes.

-¿Cómo?—Cuestionó al no estar enterado de nada de lo que le explicó el pelirrojo.

Gaara respiró cansino pero decidido a retomar su explicación se lo debía por honor y agradecimiento a la familia Uchiha a la cual su padre había defendido legalmente durante años, mismos a los que les debían su estatus social, seguramente si su progenitor se encontrara con vida él mismo llevaría el caso del único sobreviviente Uchiha.

-Hemos iniciado la acción pauleana, la que servirá para devolverte todo lo que te quitaron en tu primer sentencia. Pero habrá de esperar en lo que se encauza—Le informó —He logrado mover algunas influencias para que tu sentencia condenatoria no se vea afectada por tu escape y el nuevo proceso donde planean la reivindicación de tu estado mental... esas cuestiones complican un poco las cosas pero nada que no se pueda solucionar, de cualquier manera al final del camino no puedes ser juzgado dos veces por el mismo crimen así que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por el asesinato de Itachi y solo enfocarnos en demostrar tu salud mental y en la devolución de todos tus bienes—Explicó el poseedor de ojos aguamarina, mirando al Uchiha frente a él, su colega inseparable y hermano Kankuro, sentado a su lado carraspeó.

-Nos las arreglaremos para que no dicten ninguna sentencia condenatoria en tu contra, en este mundo todo tiene un precio y estamos dispuestos a pagarlo—El castaño afirmó, ver tan concentrado a su hermano era el incentivo para motivarlo, además en ese caso no tenían preocuparse por las finanzas, todo estaba a su favor.

-Como sea—Respondió Sasuke cansino, de cualquier forma tarde o temprano mataría a Madara, ahora solo estaban en un descanso forzado para reacomodar todo.

-Entonces me iré para acelerar los trámites, el juez Ibiki me dijo que estaba dispuesto a agilizar el proceso—Gaara informó poniéndose de pie dando finalizada esa reunión entre los tres.

Kurenai entró a la habitación, la luz del nuevo día le indicó a Hinata que iba a darle su revisión matutina.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien—Respondió en un susurro nervioso mientras la mujer revisaba lo necesario de su estado y del bebé.

-¿Sasuke, lo ha visto?—Preguntó apenada y al encontrarse un poco mejor un tenue rosado vino a sus mejillas.

-No—Respondió sincera, viendo el semblante triste de la peliazul—Pero seguramente está con Orochimaru, no te preocupes—Le informó después de todo ya se había dado cuenta de lo cercano que era el joven a su jefe, Hinata quiso fingir una sonrisa pero su estado no se lo permitía.

Después de la última conversación con la médica había pensado mucho en lo que le platicó, si el moreno no pensaba en terminar el embarazo como creyó, le intrigaba qué pensaba al respecto, ¿sería bueno o malo? Él volvía a estar a su lado de una manera extraña, estaba molesta con él pero había tenido el tiempo suficiente para entender que su problema amoroso era ajeno al embarazo y aunque quisiera no volver a verlo no era algo que podía hacer ya que si él quiso que ese bebé siguiera era porque de alguna manera le importaba y si era así, no podía quitarle al bebé la oportunidad de estar con su padre, sonrío al aceptar que no era del todo el mal hombre que por momentos creía.

Le gustaría buscarlo porque necesitaba aclarar todas sus dudas, pero estaba postrada en esa cama por el bienestar del bebé así que si él no iba, no habría manera de encararlo.

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke?—Al escuchar la voz de Orochimaru, se sorprendió no sintió cuando se adentró en su habitación del hospital, tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que estaba siendo bastante distraído.

-Nada—Respondió seco—Todo se me ha ido abajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece ser que esto llevara más tiempo del cual pensé—Mintió en cierta manera, nada referente a Madara le estaba saliendo como planeaba y qué decir sobre la peliazul.

-Era obvio, probar tu estado mental es complicado, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con tu hermano.

-Él pudo salvarse—Sasuke reveló sin atreverse a cuestionarle sus dudas respecto al aborto, había aguantado toda la tarde de ayer y todo ese día, así que prefirió enfrascarse en otra culpa—Yo estaba temblando y no fui bueno con mi puntería, en el último momento retrocedí, me acerqué asustado y en ese instante me confesó todo lo que ocurrió entre Madara y él, de la hija que tuvo, como la madre murió en el parto, porque las ocultó... estaba por llevarlo al Hospital cuando Madara llegó con varios hombres e hizo todo ese teatro para que pareciera que yo lo había hecho—Soltó ausente, metido en sus recuerdos.

-Eso será muy difícil de probar Sasuke.

-Lo sé.

-Hasta donde sé diste positivo a la prueba de Harrison y te encontrabas ensangrentado, aunado a la historia que ya los recorría.

-Pero no lo hice, no lo maté... además una vez que se pruebe que me refundió a ese psiquiátrico sin motivo, tampoco quedara muy creíble su historia esta vez deben escucharme, yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba desde el inicio, por eso mi objetivo siempre fue matarlo hacer justicia de una maldita vez sin importarme si quedaba refundido.

-Ya entiendo—Orochimaru habló— ¿Y qué hay de esa chica y el niño?—El mayor le preguntó curioso.

-Eso no estaba en mis planes—Reveló, aceptando que ahora era eso lo que le preocupaba, todo había cambiado de giro tan abruptamente en cuanto se enteró que Madara la tenía en sus manos, si no hubiera sucedido probablemente lo hubiera matado ya y poco le preocuparía si terminaba en la cárcel, pero ahora no quería que las cosas fueran así, él quería de alguna manera estar fuera junto a la peliazul—No tengo idea... ¿aún no aborta?

Ahí estaba la duda que lo carcomió por más de veinticuatro horas.

-No—El médico lo miró extrañado sin lograr comprender el alivio que finalmente encontraba al moreno—Necesitas descansar tienes todos tus pensamientos alborotados— El moreno asintió nuevamente y el castaño salió.

Iba a ser media noche, quizás ella estaba dormida, la vería y luego se marcharía, solo necesitaba verla y tratar de descifrar qué le ocurría, no tenía cabeza para encontrar soluciones así que sólo la vería.

Como pensaba la peliazul lucia dormida, así que haciendo caso omiso a lo que había planeado se introdujo en la habitación, tensó su mandíbula al aceptar que quería tenerla cerca y que por lo que consideraba culpa de la ojiluna todos sus planes estaban tambaleantes, se sentó en la cama con fastidio, enojado consigo mismo, pensando que debió hacerle caso a sus amigos y no meterse de más con ella, nada absolutamente nada hubiera pasado si solo los hubiera escuchado...

-Sasuke—Volteó enseguida sorprendido, Hinata lo miraba con una expresión que no pudo descifrar acostada de lado en esa cama medica, lo sintió entrar aunque no sabía que era él, así que cuando se sentó en la cama abrió sus orbes lunas enfocándolo un tanto asombrada de la visita, Sasuke respiró cansinamente maldiciéndose por poner su trasero en ese colchón, no quería otra discusión, porque no sería amable estaba demasiado molesto—Tenemos que hablar—Sonrió ladinamente y puso los ojos en blanco, ella omitió esos detalles que la harían poner ansiosa y dudar de tratar su embarazo.

-Te agradezco tu ayuda—Sasuke la miró atónito—Pero no tengo para costear un hospital como éste, lo mejor será ir a uno público...además quiero entender tu posición respecto al bebé.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio creando un momento incómodo para ambos, simplemente no daba crédito a las palabras de la mujer ¿le agradecía? Gracias a él termino ahí, ¿qué no tenía dinero? Lo sabía de sobra, ¿acaso no se supone que ahora eran su responsabilidad? Ella no tanto porque no era su pareja realmente pero le valía un reverendo carajo llevaba un hijo suyo lo que la convertía en su responsabilidad.

-No digas tonterías—Finalmente espetó, ella entreabrió sus labios un tanto indignada su bebé no era una tontería, aunque el Uchiha no se refería a él—Orochimaru ya me dijo que quieres llevar tu embarazo hasta el final, así que a mí me da igual pero te quedarás aquí —Se mostró desinteresado al decirlo pero con el objetivo de mantenerla segura, ella apretó la sábana entre sus manos tratando de canalizar la ira que le provocaba la reacción del Uchiha, como siempre había esperado de más—No soy él que va a batallar—Agregó, arrepintiéndose al instante ¿Qué no batallaba? Bastaba ver su estado, ahora tendría otra debilidad aparte de la peliazul hasta que Madara estuviera tres metros bajo tierra.

-Perfecto—Hinata le respondió ya no queriendo escucharlo, se sentía nuevamente lastimada—Solo necesito que me aclares algo, ¿será solo mío?—Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos pero ella no se detuvo—Es decir a mí me da igual si decides asumir la paternidad o no pero si dispones ser participe en su vida debo hacerme a la idea...—Dijo creando frases que ni ella misma comprendía, pero decidida a que fuera claro de una vez, así todo terminaría y ella podría solucionar su nueva situación más pronto.

-Soy el padre ¿no?—La interrumpió con molestia—Así que tu pregunta es estúpida.

-No lo es, no cuando tú vienes y te vas—Reclamó pero él solo la miró fijamente lamentándose interiormente por su absurdo actuar hacia ella e Hinata negó dándose cuenta que eso estaba fuera de lugar—Es decir me refiero al bebé, si con él vas a ser inconsistente, además ¿qué va a saber de ti?—Dijo encogiendo los hombros dejando que su tristeza se reflejara en sus ojos aunque sus palabras salieron duras.

-Mierda—Espetó el moreno dándole la espalda y apretando su mandíbula y puños en un intento de contenerse, justamente a eso le daba un millón de vueltas, estuvo a tentado a decirle que era su maldita culpa, pero por primera vez reconocía que él era tan culpable o más que ella—Tampoco era algo que quería, de cualquier manera la verdad nunca está mal... no sé dónde y cómo va a parar todo esto, si termino muerto o en prisión pero no quedaran desamparados, se quedaran con mi dinero.

-¿De qué hablas?—Hinata de pronto no lo siguió —Tú, tú... solo mantente escondido—Sasuke volvió a sonreír de lado volviendo a darle la cara, dejándola ver su frustración.

-No pienso vivir toda mi vida como lo hice hasta hace unos meses, lo hice porque no tenía remedio, porque pensaba ser yo quién terminara con la vida de ese infeliz antes de que todo se viniera abajo, quitarle mi dinero porque asesino o no, tengo la cordura para tener por lo que trabajó mi familia por años y no dejarlo en las manos de un maldito ambicioso —soltó frustrado, acercándose a la cama con los brazos cruzados.

La Hyuga lo miró hacia arriba, nunca se le ocurrió reparar en esos detalles, tampoco sabía de leyes, más que las concernientes a su profesión así que por alguna razón no pensó en lo que sucedería cuando el moreno recuperara lo suyo a excepción de que no quedaría conforme, jamás pensó en esas complicaciones, su pecho se agitó queriendo procesar todo a punto de derramar el llanto.

-Yo tampoco quería esto Hinata, nunca pensé en embarazarte, tampoco soy un niño para saber que lo que hacíamos no podría tener consecuencias; era algo que no pasó por mi mente, realmente lo lamento... por poner tu vida más difícil.

Hinata lo miró aturdida después de esa disculpa, la sentía sincera y comprendía mejor que nadie lo que sentía el moreno respecto al bebé, ella tampoco lo planeó fue algo que se dio y ahora igual que a ella no le quedaba de otra que hacerle frente, aunque estaba tan irritado, tan molesto que sin dudas la hacía pensar que se encontraba furioso ante eso.

-No tienes porque, es decir... no sería el primer niño que no tiene papá.

-¿Eso sería mejor para ustedes?—Sasuke habló con duda, sopesando que quizás era lo mejor después de todo era un criminal ante la sociedad.

-Yo—Hinata se tensó, era evidente que como toda chica quería al padre cerca de ella pero sobre todo del bebé, eso, aunque no estuvieran juntos sería lo mejor.

-Supongo que cargar con el estigma de ser hijo del loco Uchiha Sasuke no es bueno, pero si las cosas no salen bien, él será el heredero de mi fortuna, porque eso sí no puede salir mal—Explicó, la peliazul no era interesada pero sabía a la perfección del imperio Uchiha, así que la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro— ¿No suena mal, cierto?—Preguntó con molestia al ver su mueca pero al instante se reflejó el desazón en el fino y blanquecino rostro de la peliazul.

-¿Lo haces por eso? Quieres que tu apellido siga y con el la descendencia de tu familia—Susurró al creer comprender porque Sasuke aceptaba al bebé y su atención para ella—De cualquier manera puedes manipular a cualquier mujer para conseguirlo ¿no es eso lo qué haces? pronto vas a recuperar tu fortuna, cualquier mujer estará dispuesta, Ino por ejemplo, sin necesidad de este bebé no es tu última opción—Sasuke levantó sus cejas en desaprobación y con incomodidad, e Hinata cruzaba sus brazos con indignación sintiéndose utilizada.

—Soy manipulador tienes razón... nunca se me ocurrió la idea, después podría elegir entre todos esos niños a mi heredero perfecto ¿no?—Hinata lo miró de manera desaprobatoria y él rio divertido, dándose cuenta que la ojiluna estaba celosa, no todo estaba perdido si era así—No estoy tan loco Hinata—Dijo al sentarse en la cama y acercar su rostro al de la chica—Creo que traer hijos no se planea o al menos no de la manera que insinúas, llegan y ya—Le explicó muy cerca de sus labios haciendo que sintiera su cálido aliento, su respiración se hizo superficial y él le sonrió ladinamente, la chica no podía creer lo que escuchó, eso la hacía sentir mucho mejor después de tantos días.

Desvió su rostro porque de otra manera la tortura de tener los labios del Uchiha tan cerca de los suyos la harían caer, y no quería hacerlo, Sasuke besó su mejilla sin poder controlarse y posando su frente en la sien frustrado de todo, ella se apartó enseguida, no podía permitirse ese contacto o caería, el bufó frustrado

-Debería odiarte Hinata—Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello—Me has hecho tan malditamente débil.

-Yo no he hecho nada—Se defendió, un tanto aturdida de la aún cercanía, la mano izquierda del moreno se coló bajo su espalda abrazándola acercándola a su cuerpo un acto que no pudo rechazar del todo aunque sus manos se posaron en los pectorales del chico intentando mantener su distancia.

-Nada ha salido bien por tu culpa, no me dejas pensar bien—Debatió mirando fijamente los ojos lunas ella volvió a negar intentando evitar esa mirada oscura, haciéndolo sentir rechazado—Te quiero—Confesó el moreno siendo testigo de cómo los ojos de la chica se abrían con supremacía y tragándose ese Te amo que quemaba su garganta—Hinata fue incapaz de responder tras haberse quedado atónita, su interior comenzó a negarse a esas palabras intentando alejarse del moreno que finalmente sonrió ladinamente soltándola—Eso es malo, mira lo que te ha sucedido, yo no puedo matar a ese infeliz y ahora todo se complicó—Cerró los ojos con fuerza molesto por no controlar sus pensamientos y externarlos, cansado de todo.

-No tienes por qué decirme mentiras—Habló decidida—En verdad no comprendo que quieres de mí, por qué sigues aquí diciendo esas cosas que ni tú te crees... yo sólo quiero que esto pare y respecto a eso pongamos final, el bebé existe y es por él que te estoy escuchando ahora pero no tiene caso hablar del pasado.

Sasuke observó a la ojiluna, con dolor presenció como la mirada luna se rehusaba a encararlo y cómo su presencia la incomodaba, era palpable el rechazo que irradiaba.

-Bien—Determinó recuperando su fingida indiferencia—Si eso quieres, como estás decidida a tenerlo me haré cargo de todos los gastos hasta que puedas independizarte, después ya veremos—Habló guardando el ardor que le provocó confesar sus sentimientos y ser ignorado.

-No es necesario—Hinata debatió sentándose derecha y cruzando sus brazos, en un mero acto de impulsividad e indignación.

-¿No lo es?—Soltó seco—Si vas a traer a ese niño al mundo será bajo mis condiciones.

-¿Quién eres para decidirlo dijiste que te daba igual?

-Nada menos que el padre—Debatió sin poder controlarse.

-Eso no te da ningún derecho de inmiscuirte en mi vida.

-Déjate de tonterías no tienes trabajo y aunque lo tuvieras debes estar en cama...

-No tengo trabajo gracias a ti—Reclamó dolida, Sasuke respiró intentando tranquilizarse, dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo lo estribos y lo que menos necesitaba la ojiluna eran disgustos, se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

-No siempre te obligué a meterte en mi cama—No pudo frenar su filosa lengua—Era algo que tú solita querías—Las mejillas de la Hyuga se tiñeron rojas por el enojo, lo sabía él no podía sentir nada por ella.

El moreno apretó sus puños consciente que volvió a dejarse llevar por su impulsividad, ¿por qué con ella tenía que perder el control de esa manera? Era un hombre maduro y frío ¿entonces por qué con ella le hervía la sangre haciéndolo perder el control? Decirle todas esas palabras afiladas cuando no debía y realmente no quería hacerlo, negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a verla, dispuesto a salir de la habitación aún así pudo captar el sollozo que intentó ahogar la peliazul.

 **Hola! Me he tardado tanto en actualizar pero lo he logrado, les deseo a todos feliz año nuevo, agradezco cada uno de sus reviews y me disculpo por no responderles pero leo cada uno, se los prometo :D... solo que se complica responderles! Sé que muchas pensaron que mataría al retoño pero no pude :/ pero como ven las cosas están difíciles, muajaja Sasuke empieza a ser rechazado xD... muajajaja...**

 **Quiero agradecer a Simazame que me asesoró para un tema importante.**


	18. Sueños

Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación perteneciente a la ojiluna, Sasuke se permitió recargarse sobre ésta cerrando sus oscuras orbes a la iluminación del corredor, podía escuchar los sollozos dentro exigiéndole que regresara y arreglara toda la mierda que dejó dentro pero era lo suficientemente listo para saber que no conseguiría nada, su volátil estado solo lograría complicar todo, él también estaba furioso y al igual que la Hyuga con él, se reprochaba sus acciones contra ella pero no podía detenerse, no podía entender por qué si era importante le demostraba lo contrario, hasta él podía darse cuenta de la actitud seca y ruin que tomaba con solo verla, aún cuando deseaba lo contrario.

-No lo necesito—Susurró Hinata intentando convérsese, mientras limpiaba con el dorso de sus manos sus lágrimas.

No entendía al moreno en ocasiones la hacía creer que a su manera se preocupaba por ella que se sentía culpable pero al instante siguiente rompía con todo, haciéndola sentir tan poca cosa, sus labios temblaban por el llanto que había soltado y aun quería escapar de sus orbes lunas, su boca ansiaba gritar el nombre de ese hombre que la dejó sola en la habitación pero se contuvo, no lo haría, de algo estaba segura no era importante para el Uchiha no por ella, sino por el bebé, en otro momento hubiera sonreído al aceptar que se había equivocado, el azabache era un hombre correcto que tomaba las responsabilidades por convicción propia, un sentimiento cálido se forzaba en su pecho porque sabía que el bebé tendría a un padre, uno que intuía terminaría rendido a los encantos de la paternidad que no había elegido, quizás no escogió de todo ser madre a su lado pero dejando de lado el malvado hombre que era con ella, le había otorgado a su bebé a un padre que estaba dispuesto a todo para mantenerlo a salvo y al fin de cuentas era lo que importaba.

-Dejaremos que tu padre nos ayude bebé—Susurró al llevar ambas manos al vientre acariciándolo, era la mejor solución, quisiera o no debía ponerse bajo la protección del Uchiha por el bienestar del futuro bebé.

\- *(Días después)*

 ** _Sasuke caminó por el pequeño y apenas iluminado pasillo que lo llevaría a la recamara en su apartamento, comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata azul marino con detalles plateados que portaba, su camisa negra junto al traje gris oscuro que vestía seguía sin arrugas después de un arduo día en la oficina, se encontraba exhausto y ansioso, la luz proveniente de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación le indicó que ella se encontraba ahí, así que sus labios se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa._**

 ** _En cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación pudo encontrarla sobre la cama sentada recargada en la cabecera oscura y acolchonada, la calefacción se encontraba encendida por esa razón ella solo portaba una transparente y pequeña camisola de color lila bastante sexy, su largo cabello azulino se encontraba atado en lo alto de su cabeza de manera desordenada y dejando unos mechones rebeldes sumamente tentadores caer sobre su rostro mismo que se encontraba bloqueado por ese libro de portada verde que la peliazul sostenía entre sus manos, no terminó de leer el título porque le pareció más interesante ver las blancas e invitadoras piernas femeninas._**

 ** _-Hinata—La llamó con la voz ronca._**

 ** _De inmediato el libro terminó sobre la cama y en el rostro femenino se posó una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron emocionados cruzándose con esas oscuras orbes que solo destilaban deseo._**

 ** _-Estás en casa—La dulce voz de la chica apenas y se escuchó en la habitación— ¿Has cenado ya?_**

 ** _El Uchiha se vio tentado a mentirle de decirle la verdad ella se levantaría a atenderlo, sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio y terminar de sacarse la corbata, enseguida la arrojó al suelo dando unos lentos pasos hacia la cama, la ojiluna lo observó expectante y en esa mirada él pudo reconocer la excitación._**

 ** _-¿Cómo te sientes?_**

 ** _-Bien, esto no es nada, deberías dejar ya de preocuparte por mí y dejarme volver al trabajo... un embarazo no es una enfermedad—Sasuke solo la observó fijamente y se sentó en la cama en el pequeño espacio que había dejado la peliazul entre ella y el borde, deslizó una de sus manos por la piel desnuda de la pierna con extrema lentitud y vio cómo se erizaba, robándole una sonrisa ladina que le mostró antes de encararla._**

 ** _-Sasuke... quizás primero deberías cenar._**

 ** _-Te quiero cenar a ti—Demasiado sincero como siempre, ella sonrió y se acercó a besarlo tiernamente en los labios, despertando cada sensación nerviosa del azabache con el simple hecho de envolverle entre sus labios el labio inferior._**

 ** _Sasuke aprovechó ese dulce gesto para acercarla más a su cuerpo posando sus masculinas manos en la espalda baja femenina jalándola hacia su cuerpo, logrando sentir sobre tu torso las generosas curvas de los pechos de su mujer, Hinata soltó el aliento contenido en un sensual jadeo._**

 ** _-No tienes idea de cuánto te necesito—Le reveló entre los labios, la peliazul le pasó las manos por el cuello, cerrando las orbes lunas dándose un momento para disfrutar la cercanía._**

 ** _-Te amo—Le confesó antes de besarle la frente y motivarlo a sacarse el saco, en ese momento él prestó atención en los jugosos pechos que se alzaban orgullosos en la pequeña prenda que portaba la chica, llena de encajes justamente en esa zona._**

 ** _Duro esa era la mejor palabra que describía el estado del Uchiha, apretó su agarre en la espalda baja femenina acercándola imposiblemente más a su cuerpo, besándola con arrebato propio de un adolescente, ansioso de sentir el más mínimo detalle de esa dulce y pequeña boca, empecinado en recorrer cada rincón que le fuera posible con su lengua._**

 ** _No pudo saber en qué momento terminó desnudo ya que vagamente estaba consciente como su pequeña mujer luchó con sus prendas para dejarlo en ese estado y terminar montada sobre su rígido abdomen con una sonrisa traviesa y la mirada perdida en el deseo, agarró con más fuerza de la necesaria el delicado rostro para besarla con ansias degustando el sabor que le proporcionaba la saliva femenina, sin duda su sabor favorito en el mundo, tan necesitado de ella como siempre, sus manos se trasladaron por las carnosas piernas subiendo delicadamente pasando por la braga de encajes para finalmente posarlas en el vientre que seguía siendo casi plano, podría confundirse con uno pero ahora él sabía que ella empezaba a perder su figura, apenas perceptiblemente albergando a su futuro hijo._**

 ** _-Sólo quiero que estén bien—Susurró en los labios de la peliazul, cruzando sus miradas con el único objeto de mostrarle lo mucho que significaban para él._**

 ** _-Lo estamos Sasuke—Le respondió al besarlo por el cuello estimulando cada fibra nerviosa del azabache, sus besos eran lentos y mojados pero lo tenían a su miembro al punto del colapso._**

 ** _-Creo que esta vez terminaremos de formar ambos piecitos estoy malditamente caliente—Escuchó una risa despreocupada de Hinata y solo entonces soltó el vientre para llevar sus manos a las nalgas queriendo saciarse de alguna manera, necesitaba terminar con esa necesidad imperiosa que le exigía su virilidad._**

 ** _La Hyuga se irguió para quitarse la camisola quedando sólo con la braga, dejando que Sasuke apreciara su perfecto cuerpo, él se relamió los labios y sonrió moviendo sus dedos ágilmente para orillar la braga y descubrir la entrada a la gloria, posó las masculinas manos en la cadera femenina instándola a elevarse para encajarse en ella, sentir como su sensible miembro abría los pliegues vaginales lo hizo gruñir, casi al instante estuvo hasta el fondo robándole un jadeo escandaloso._**

 ** _-Dios—La exclamación femenina lo hizo soltar una risa y depositar un casto beso en la mejilla._**

-¿Qué tal te fue con los médicos legistas asignados?—Juugo le cuestionó apenas hubo puesto un pie en su habitación médica, solo entonces Sasuke salió de su ensoñación, por alguna razón inexplicable el extraño sueño de esa madrugada donde mantenía una relación "normal" con la Hyuga se había grabado a detalle en su memoria sin querer ser desechado al olvido.

Suspiró cansino después de todo el día comprendía que su mente le mostró lo que tanto había estado anhelando desde hace un mes, una vida diferente, una donde hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir de otra manera y feliz, aquella donde era un trabajador de la bolsa y ella seguramente ejerciendo enfermería en algún hospital, un embarazo que ambos compartían y lo mejor de todo esa dedicación y amor que ella le irradió hace tiempo, cuando la conoció cuando tenía todo absolutamente todo de Hinata su cuerpo, sus sentimientos.

-Creo que bien, pero sus exámenes y estudios me dejaron fastidiado—Habló sin prestar demasiado atención a su nuevo acompañante—Además nada malo pueden encontrarme no estoy loco.

-Efectivamente—Ino apareció en el umbral de la puerta, el azabache se sorprendió al verla ahí, tenía más del mes que no la veía, desde que rescató a Hinata de la casa de Madara para ser exactos—Lo poco que escuche están de tu lado, parece que al menos tu defensa no podrá ser echada abajo pero debes seguir el tratamiento pactado, Orochimaru se hará cargo en mi nombre.

Juugo sin saber que hacer decidió salir de la habitación en silencio y cerrando la puerta blanquecina detrás de sí, Sasuke suspiró sin saber que decirle, no podía ser grosero aunque quería, sabía que debía ser amable con la persona que lo ayudaría a triunfar en su juicio.

-¿Cómo vas?

-Bien—Respondió seco, ella sonrió anhelando que le devolviera la pregunta, pero lo conocía lo suficiente y no era algo que obtendría, no de él— ¿Cómo va tu chica?—Los ojos azules se entristecieron al ver que no le debatió su manera de llamar a esa mujer que tanto le intrigaba, varias noches pasó en vela cuestionándose ¿qué tendría ella para robar el amor del difícil Uchiha?

-Bien—Volvió a soltar antipático.

-¿Y el bebé? –Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la rubia al tocar ese tema, con sus penetrantes ojos azules observó como el Uchiha se reacomodaba en el acolchonado sillón negro en el que se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación, los ojos oscuros se perdieron al cavilar la respuesta y entonces ella creyó advertir una perceptible sonrisa.

-Mejor, quizás pronto pueda irse de esta mierda de Hospital—Ino abrió sus labios buscando qué decirle, pero lo cierto es que no tenía nada, odiaba a la chica y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, ¿cómo podía odiar a alguien que en verdad no conocía?

-¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo?

-Once semanas—Los ojos azules bailaron humedeciéndose, los labios de la fémina se entreabrieron y un estremecimiento la recorrió.

-No es tanto—Afirmó con cierto pesar a sabiendas que era más del tiempo del cual esperaba— ¿Cómo la conociste? Te ves enamorado—Aceptó con molestia, no es que el Uchiha se hubiera convertido en un hombre meloso pero recordaba las conductas que había tomado hacia esa mujer y eso era suficiente para hacerle la observación, Sasuke sonrió de lado burlón.

-No estoy enamorado—Mintió—En el maldito psiquiátrico—Reveló posando sus orbes oscuras en la pared blanquecina frente a él, viéndose ausente.

-¿Qué?—Preguntó consternada, sin quitarle la mirada de encima sin comprender su actitud.

-Era mi enfermera—Dijo con sorna volviendo a enfocarla, demostrándole que le divertía confesárselo.

-¿Hinata?—Preguntó después de una evaluación mental rápida de posibles opciones, sin poder creer su deducción.

Le asintió con la cabeza de cualquier manera se daría cuenta de eso tarde o temprano.

-¿Cómo?—Preguntó queriendo darse una idea porque seguía sin creerlo, la Hyuga no era el tipo de mujer que solía frecuentar Sasuke, era simple, dulce, amable; él por su parte era incluso frívolo ¿cómo terminó fijándose en la tierna enfermera que nada tenía que ver con sus habituales gustos?

-No es relevante—Le contestó, sin embargo no le fue difícil adivinar que escondía algo detrás de su respuesta, se había vuelto esquivo queriendo cortar el tema.

-¿Entonces Hinata será madre?—El Uchiha rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio —Vaya, enserio quiero odiarla pero no puedo, ahora entiendo porque se fue despavorida cuando le pedí que te cuidara.

-Es algo miedosa—Agregó sonriendo el azabache demostrándole sin querer que algún recuerdo lo invadió.

Ino había pasado largas semanas reponiéndose, su padre no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo y mucho menos tardó en darse cuenta que se encontraba involucrada, tuvo una fuerte discusión familiar y por si eso no fuera posible también necesitó lidiar con la decepción amorosa, ahora después de esos tortuosos días se enteraba quién era su rival misma que empezaba a destetar como cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas pero también entendía algo, Hinata nunca peleó en su contra, no se interpuso entre Sasuke y ella; en cambio, ella si se había metido entre ambos, ahora podía entender porque se puso tan cortante y descompuesta después de pedirle que cuidara del Uchiha.

-Cuídala, Sasuke, aunque me pese reconocerlo ella es buena chica y no tiene a nadie que la ayude según sé—Agregó aunque su garganta ardiera, recordando la poca información que la Hyuga le proporcionó de su vida, así mismo lo que le platicó Naruto al poco tiempo que hubiera renunciado de la clínica.

-Veremos—Soltó indicándole que no pensaba seguir la conversación.

-¿Ella te sacó?—Preguntó sin contenerse, dándose cuenta que la relación inició mucho antes de que ella volviera a la clínica.

La mirada austera de Sasuke le demostró que pisaba un terreno peligroso.

-Hinata hizo eso ¿por eso renunció? ¿Antes de que saliera a la luz?—Sasuke dejó que su cabeza se hundiera en la superficie acolchonada tensándose.

-No me sacó ¿crees que tiene la valentía para algo así? –La rubia lo miró con sus ojos brillosos incrédula además la actitud defensiva del moreno la cohibió por un momento.

-En verdad no la conozco lo suficiente para dar un dictamen sobre ella pero tu fuga de la clínica por tu cuenta suena absurda—Le aclaró recuperando su valentía, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas.

-Estás ofendiendo mi intelecto—Sasuke negó con la cabeza con un pequeño puchero en los labios, demasiado seductor ante los ojos azules— ¿Tanto duele aceptar que la vi y me gustó? ¿Qué no paré hasta que conseguí su dirección y la metí en mi cama?

Ino se paralizó ante la explicación proporcionada, Sasuke sabía jugar bien sus cartas y ahora otro de sus objetivos era defender a la ojiluna, hace un par de semanas los abogados le propusieron inmiscuirla como testigo en contra de Madara pero eso podría conllevar a tener que exponer los hechos y ponerla en riesgo, eso era algo que ya no se permitiría.

La rubia inhaló pesadamente, intentando contener su molestia ante los cuestionamientos del Uchiha.

-Tiene una dulce voz y un maldito cuerpo de diosa, fantasee durante largos meses con ella y después de todo es una mujer más, fue fácil enamorarla... esa es la historia, simple deseo.

-¿Y por eso la embarazaste? ¿Simple deseo?—Cuestionó con ironía—No me vengas con tonterías y ten pantalones, la embarazaste por que la amas, porque como maldito macho la quieres para ti y fue la manera más fácil de retenerla—Sasuke se vio tentado a reír, Ino podría tener razón hacia los sentimientos que tenía hacia Hinata más no su tonta deducción en el embarazo -¡Hombres!—Soltó cansina—Me marcho, lo hiciste bien hoy con los médicos pero aprende a reconocerte a ti mismo—Sentenció caminando hacia la puerta con el corazón oprimido, él no iba a preguntarle su estado y ella ya había tomado sus decisiones.

Juugo arribó a la habitación del azabache a primeras horas del día, el olor a colonia del pelinaranja invadió el cuarto médico del moreno que como era habitual no se encontraba sobre la cama.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?—Le cuestionó intrigado por el llamado, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y habían pasado dos largas horas desde que el Uchiha le llamó sin decirle exactamente el motivo.

-Voy a darte un encargo—La voz ronca de Sasuke se escuchó finalmente, tras dar unos pasos alejándose de la ventana en la cual se encontraba hasta hace unos momentos, comenzó a caminar hacia los acolchados sillones negros en un extremo de la habitación Juugo le siguió curioso.

Una vez que ambos se hubieron sentado, los ojos negros miraron perspicaces a aquel que había sido su amigo durante años y finalmente decidió que no existía otra opción.

-Voy a confiarte lo más importante que tengo—Juugo no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas con preocupación e intriga, ¿a qué se debía la extraña actitud del moreno? –Y esta vez quiero que me respondas con tu vida.

-¿De qué hablas?—Ante la mirada austera y silencio del poseedor de orbes oscuras Juugo decidió tranquilizarlo—Sabes bien que te debo mucho así que lo sólo pide lo que quieras, jamás te he traicionado y mis actos siempre han sido cuidar tus intereses, nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mí desde mi adolescencia cuando nos conocimos y posteriormente cuando me apoyaste en mi carrera.

-Por eso mismo lo estoy haciendo—Explicó Sasuke cansado de esa información que sabía y no pensaba echar en cara, después de todo si apoyó financieramente y abriéndoles puertas a Juugo y Suigetsu, lo hizo por su propio beneficio—Hinata será dada de alta hoy—El pelinaranja se tensó empezando a intuir que deseaba el moreno—Quiero que la lleves a la casa próxima a la bahía.

De inmediato la mente del ojiambar vagó a los recuerdos de esa casa que había poseído Itachi, se encontraba cerca de una zona turística pero lo suficiente alejada para no ser molestados por curiosos, el primogénito del matrimonio Uchiha habitualmente no gastaba en esas clases de lujos pero había hecho una inusual excepción y no era para menos, la propiedad contaba con tres recamaras, acabados de fina madera que le daban la apariencia de confortable cabaña vacacional, el mar podía escucharse desde cada una de las habitaciones e incluso poseía unos metros de playa privada, era un lugar hermoso y un tanto ostentoso teniendo la habilidad de ser acogedor, varios años atrás solían allanar la propiedad para emborracharse y olvidarse de los líos diarios de cualquier adolescente.

-Quiero que la lleves ahí—Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos al volver a tomar la palabra—Deberás cuidar de ella y mantenerla a salvo.

-Sasuke—Finalmente Juugo rompió el silencio—¿Qué pretendes?

-Hinata debe estar tranquila y la quiero a salvo de ese perro, así que te encargaras de eso, he hecho los movimientos necesarios para que puedas entrar sin problemas.

-Un favor más—Siseó el pelinaranja al intuir que Gaara debió hacer algo para que esa propiedad fuera entregada al Uchiha— Ese lugar está muy lejos de mi trabajo...

-Encontrarás la manera de solucionarlo—Sasuke cortó el reproche de su amigo.

-Incluso del hospital, si llega a ponerse mal...

-Te encargaras de que no suceda—Juugo gruñó molesto, para el azabache era fácil darle esas instrucciones pero no era algo que él pudiera controlar del todo.

-Sabes que mínimo son dos horas de trayecto desde aquí.

-Lo sé—Los ojos negros brillaron amenazantes—La doctora dice que a Hinata le haría bien un lugar relajante y natural para el embarazo, y tú a estas alturas debes saber perfectamente que quiero que ese niño nazca vivo y si algo no sale como espero me encargare de hacértelo pagar por el resto de tus días.

-Es irracional—Se quejó el pelinaranja—Mucho puede pasar, ese lugar se encuentra lejos y el estado de esa mujer no es normal.

-¿No eres capaz de cumplir con eso?—El cuestionamiento cargado de burla avivó al poseedor de ojos ámbar.

-Lo haré.

-Buenas tardes—Kurenai saludó a Hinata con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes doctora—Respondió ella, moviendo levemente sus pies debajo de la sábana blanca que la cubría cintura para abajo, sentada en la cama que empezaba a odiar después de convertirse en su pequeña prisión al solo tener permitido levantarse para ir al baño o ducharse.

-Tal como lo pensábamos hoy podrás irte a casa pero bajo restricciones, todo seguirá igual respecto a tu movilidad—Hinata le sonrió pero al instante se sintió un tanto incomoda— ¿Sucede algo?

Hinata le negó con la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que por dentro sentía que la ansiedad le carcomía ¿qué haría ahora? Tenía que tener descanso relativo, no tenía un empleo (y aunque lo tuviera ella no podía estar demasiado de pie o haciendo actividades si no quería propiciar alguna complicación), hizo una fina línea con sus labios, sintiéndose ansiosa de la nueva faceta que tendría que enfrentar fuera de la clínica a sabiendas que todas sus expectativas de ser autosuficiente habían escaseado.

-Tendrás que venir a revisiones, Sasuke dijo que se encargaría de traerte cada semana al menos hasta que nos aseguremos que tu nueva condición no representa riesgo para tu embarazo.

-¿Sasuke?—Hinata preguntó un tanto sorprendida, "¿cuándo lo dijo?" se cuestionó, puesto que después de aquella plática donde solo le puso claro su posición, ellos no habían hablado más al respecto, a veces iba a verla pero no le decía la gran cosa realmente, parecía ausente y ella no supo cómo abordarlo tras los dolidos sentimientos que le guardaba a tal punto que habían vuelto a distanciarse.

-Sí, así es—Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa—Iré a tramitar todo lo de tu alta.

La Hyuga la vio perderse mientras su desconsuelo iba en aumento ¿qué haría ahora? Debería sentirse alegre de volver a casa, pero lo cierto es que no, estaba sumamente preocupada por las cuentas y tenía miedo de echar a perder todo.

-Debemos irnos—El chico que identificaba como Juugo fue el que habló, entró de la nada a su habitación y se lo dijo sin más, afuera el sol brillaba en su esplendor, anunciado el medio día.

Hinata lo miró confundida, no había hablado con Sasuke en el transcurso de las horas después de que Kurenai le diera la noticia de su alta pero pensó que él iría a verla para discutir la situación, pero aparecía ese hombre, se mordió el labio inferior analizando la situación.

-Necesito hablar con Sasuke—Susurró, sin negarse del todo a que ese hombre la llevase a casa.

-Él está ocupado, así que te llevare a la casa—Anunció autoritario, ella hizo una fina línea con sus labios viendo al hombre corpulento tomar la pequeña bolsa de viaje negra con sus pocas pertenencias, sintiéndose algo desplazada decidió seguirlo, esa noche quería dormir con la calma que le ofrecía su hogar al día siguiente ya se encargaría de buscar alguna manera de sobrevivir sin hacer tantos esfuerzos pero lo más independiente posible.

Durante el camino se mantuvo en sus pensamientos, él no era un chico conversador realmente, y ella tampoco; así que el viaje que era un tanto incomodo al menos no se vio forzado a pláticas sin sentido, Hinata no paraba de darle vueltas a la extraña actitud de Sasuke le era inevitable molestarse por mandar a uno de sus amigos a realizar sus responsabilidades y por eso mismo miles de ideas ofensivas hacia el Uchiha surgieron, avivando su enojo casi extinto hacia él, aunque una pequeña parte racional le marcaba que su amado estaba acatando su papel, él no tenía porque verla o tener atenciones hacia ella, él solo estaba interesado en el bebé y ella aún lo mantenía a salvo en su interior sólo cumplía su rol con el soporte económico; sin darse cuenta el sueño la encontró, tan cansada se encontraba que el viaje la acurrucó.

Cuando el auto se detuvo rompió con la siesta de la ojiluna, ella observó la zona y frunció su entrecejo no teniendo idea en dónde se encontraban, no conocía ese lugar estaba algo caliente y lo primero que observó fue una fachada de una cabaña, su cabeza giró en todas direcciones descubriendo que el auto había llegado hasta ahí por medio de un camino pavimentado y a los alrededores podía ver la arena arena y un par de malecones delimitando el camino.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?—Le preguntó cuándo le abrió la puerta y le extendió la mano para que descendiera del coche.

-Será tu nuevo hogar—Le explicó escuetamente, ella negó con la cabeza y se hizo más pequeña en el auto, prestando más atención en la construcción frente a ellos, era una edificación de un solo piso, un porche con una sala y una mesa circular a juego de madera brindaba al lugar una vista de ensueño, la oscura madera de la casa hacía una tentadora invitación a explorar, sin embargo fue más fuerte el nudo doloroso en la garganta.

-Quiero ir a mi casa—Dijo lo más firme que pudo.

-No puedes ir allá, no sabemos si el lugar se encuentra vigilado—Señaló con la cabeza hacia la vivienda —Es mi nuevo departamento, estarás un tiempo por aquí hasta...

-¿Por qué deciden sobre mí cómo si yo no tuviera juicio?—Habló molesta—Si hay alguien vigilando mi casa es mi problema, no el de ustedes, no el de Sasuke, así que llévame a mi casa—Dijo sin poder contenerse.

-No puedo hacerlo—Explicó sin perder el control—Será mejor que te calmes, hasta donde sé no debes ponerte así... por el embarazo—Hinata se puso roja del coraje, habitualmente no dejaba salir sus sentimientos, ni debatir nada, pero se sentía sumamente molesta con Sasuke tenía tantos motivos y al mismo tiempo no los tenía.

Lo único que su ofuscado cerebro le remarcaba es que él ni siquiera se despidió para no darle la cara por sus sentimientos mal correspondidos o quizás por las mentiras que le soltó respecto a los suyos y ahora planeaba manipular su vida... aunque por otro lado sabía que no tenía de otra, ella necesitaba alguien que le proveyera lo necesario, así que tragándose su enfado salió del auto, eso sí sin aceptar la mano del pelinaranja, demostrándole en cierta manera su desacuerdo, el cual sólo suspiró cansino.

Caminó con paso firme hacia los tres escalones que se levantaban para acceder al porche, escuchó a Juugo detrás de ella y en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba del mar, aun así no dejó que sus ojos lunas vagaran por los alrededores, quizás su comportamiento era infantil pero deseaba marcar su incomodidad, la puerta de caoba era amplia con facilidad tres personas juntas podrían acceder al mismo tiempo, tenía un hermoso ovalo de vidrio con tonalidades blanquecinas al centro que no le permitió ver el interior así mismo a los costados unos rectángulos del mismo material.

Juugo enseguida insertó una llave y una vez que la puerta se hubo abierto, la instó para que entrara, los ojos lunas se sorprendieron cuando pudo notar una sala en tonos blancos y crema, un enorme y acojinado sillón en forma de L se encontraba junto a la ventana que dejaba ver el porche, frente a éste otro asiento de dos plazas con las mimas tonalidades y varios cojines, una pequeña mesa ratona en el centro que combinaba perfectamente con los demás muebles alrededor del lugar, mismos que sostenían aparatos de sonido, televisión y adornos, era un lugar iluminado, las paredes blancas del lugar contenían un par de cuadros minimalistas, detrás del asiento de dos plazas un mini bar con tres bancos altos y acolchonados, coordinado con la puerta de entrada existía en el fondo de la estancia una entrada con el marco de madera que solo dejaba ver un corredor, Juugo se adelantó y ella lo siguió, él caminó tomando su derecha y ella echó un rápido vistazo hacia la izquierda localizando un comedor y una cocina.

-Solo hay dos cuartos disponibles, tú ocuparas uno—Le informó al comenzar a caminar por el pasillito, abrió una puerta y entonces ella pudo ver una cama queen y con sus respectivas mesitas de noche a sus lados, realmente era una habitación sencilla con un pequeño tocador al frente y una pequeña puerta en un extremo justamente frente a la ventana que dejaba ver el amplio mar a lo lejos, demasiado impersonal pero era algo que no podía sorprenderla de todo.

-Señor está aquí—Una voz femenina provocó que ambos se giraran hacia el corredor, dejando ver a una mujer azabache, de mediana edad, sus ropas eran sencillas, sin maquillaje y con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

-Vaya ya estás aquí—Exclamó Juugo sorprendido—Ella es Hinata, necesita descansar por eso es que te pedí que vinieras, cuídala ¿de acuerdo?—Explicó, aunque ya anteriormente había hablado vía telefónica con la mujer que solía limpiar su departamento en la zona norte de la ciudad.

-Claro señor—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, analizando a la jovencita sin poder evitar poner una sonrisa pícara imaginando que ellos pudieran ser pareja, desde hace tres años cuando la agencia la mandó con Juugo para realizarle la limpieza se dio cuenta de la soledad e integridad de ese chico, así que ahora ver a una linda joven a su lado disparaba su imaginación a límites inimaginables, deseando lo mejor para ese hombre que solía darle propinas jugosas.

-De acuerdo, ella es Anko—Se dirigió a Hinata, la peliazul asintió sin saber qué decir.

-¿Desea algo especial de comer?—Hinata coloreó su cara y negó abrumada, ganándose una sonrisa de la empleada doméstica.

-¿Guardaste la ropa en el closet?—Ahora le preguntaba a Anko.

-Sí, toda la ropa de la señorita se encuentra ahí—Confirmó.

-No creímos conveniente sacar tus pertenencias de tu casa, pero Sasuke se encargó de eso, así que espero encuentres lo que necesites, sino házmelo saber y lo conseguiré para ti—Informó antes de retirarse.

Los ojos lunas se aguaron ante la impotencia, sentía que la trataban como un objeto, aunque le molestara aceptarlo sabía que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la ayuda por el bebé.

En su situación no podía más que agradecer el apoyo aunque la hiciera sentir menos.

-Si necesita cualquier cosa, estaré aquí hasta que le sirva la cena que será a las 8, al menos que desee otra hora—Anko habló mirando con sus negros ojos a la peliazul, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amistosa.

-Está bien así—Hinata concordó esperando quedarse sola, lo único que quería era echarse a llorar.

Después de una cálida sonrisa Anko cerró la puerta de aquella habitación y de esta forma la primera lágrima brotó, se sentó en la cama abrazándose a sí misma, intentando acallar sus sollozos, se sentía desolada en esa nueva habitación y de cierta manera defraudada y perdida.

-Está instalada—Sasuke escuchó aquella frase a través del celular, miró de nueva cuenta el monitor medico instalado en su habitación sin saber qué decir—Pero creo que no le agradó la idea, de hecho no creo, no le agradó y es evidente que quiere hablar contigo, quiere irse a su casa y está bastante reacia.

El azabache chasqueó su lengua en respuesta, tenía demasiados problemas en la cabeza aunque al parecer todo iba con buen rumbo con la primer parte del proceso legal; la de demostrar su salud mental. Habían empezado con los primeros interrogatorios y demás, así que seguramente en un par de meses se estaría llevando a cabo el juicio final.

A pesar de todo eso lo cierto es que lo único que deseaba era estar junto a ella, tenía un par de horas consciente de su lejanía física y sentía como si fuera el acabos, durante todo el mes que ella estuvo internada cada noche entrada la madrugada iba a parar a la habitación designada en ese hospital para Hinata, la miraba dormir por un par de horas, en las cuales lo más que se aventuraba era a tocarle el dorso de la mano tratando de encontrar calma de sus propios demonios esos que lo atormentaban, muchas de esas madrugadas deseó seguir siendo el Uchiha que decidió irse a estudiar al extranjero así su vida sería distinta y podría estar con ella... todas esas malditas madrugadas le sirvieron de mucho para aclarar esa parte de él que desconocía, verla dormir plácida, tierna o frunciendo el ceño y no desear más que estar a su lado, junto a esa calma y calor que le daba con solo verla; pero ahora ya no tendrían si quiera esas noches, definitivamente la amaba reconoció para sí mismo, pero era más que eso, la amaba con locura, quizás era aventurado en esa conclusión por lo poco que conocía del tema pero al analizar todo lo que estaba dispuesto a perder con solo tenerla, o con solo verla dormir eran buenas evidencias.

Pero eso no cambiaba las conclusiones de su racionalidad, cuando todo lo legal terminara ¿realmente sería favorable para él? No, no hasta que matara a Madara y entonces lo más acertado era mantenerse lejos de ella, sabía que también lo quería, lo sabía bien y no quería que se viera envuelta en su proceso judicial, o darle armas a ese maldito ambicioso; no quería arrastrarla a eso con él, "no tenía mucho futuro desde el inicio fue así, ambos lo sabíamos", intentó convencerse.

Más tarde Hinata tendría que enfrentar a la prensa cuando saliera a la luz que el Uchiha se había convertido en padre con ella, ahora por el bien de su embarazo necesitaba calma y sabía que Juugo era el indicado, siempre tan cuidadoso y silencioso, él cuidaría bien de ella, hasta que pudiera salir de esa etapa, entre más pudiera retrasar la agitada vida que le esperaba lo haría.

Sin darle una respuesta al pelinaranja colgó el celular tomando asiento en el sillón de la habitación... quería que el tiempo corriera.

\- *(Días después)*

13 semanas de embarazo, estaba comenzando por unos cuántos días su segundo trimestre, todo iba bien en lo que cabe ya que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, sin embargo le estaba yendo bien considerando todo los factores que tenía en contra, pero algo no estaba en absoluto bien y eso era el corazón de la ojiluna, no había tenido más contacto con Sasuke en esos siete días desde que estaba en la que creía casa de Juugo su vientre apenas empezaba a cambiar, tenía muchas frustraciones, aunque se encontraba feliz por que el bebé seguía con ella pero el hecho de sentirse dependiente de un desconocido y la lejanía de Sasuke la entristecía, además las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos en ella jugando con sus emociones al máximo.

Juugo se dio cuenta de eso, solía verla sentada en la sala con la mirada perdida o puesta en la ventana observando el cielo o a la lejanía, su tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro femenino a kilómetros de distancia de igual manera le tocó presenciar una que otra sonrisa o caricia dirigida al bebé que la peliazul llevaba en su vientre, parecía que era lo único que evitaba que cayera en una depresión; entonces vino algo que no se esperaba, al encontrarse sonriendo al enfocarla.

-¿Has salido temprano?—Hinata se acercó hasta él desde el porche, parpadeó sorprendido al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento, lo alejó del presente sin darse cuenta cuándo la ojiluna que portaba unos pescadores negros y una playera lila abandonaba la entrada de la casa para ir hacia él.

Se dio un par de minutos para observar la silueta que intentaba esconder la ropa holgada, "Hinata realmente es una mujer con curvas" no pudo evitar pensarlo, su abdomen apenas se veía abultado ante sus ojos pero él lo sabía ella estaba embarazada de tres meses.

-Si, un par de pacientes cancelaron sus sesiones—Respondió fijando su mirada en el plasma encendido en un canal de música— ¿Dónde está Anko?

-Tenía que limpiar algunos departamentos—La respiración violenta del pelinaranja la puso en alerta, en esos días compartidos habían logrado forjar una especie de amistad y ella ya podía reconocer algunas reacciones de su acompañante—No te molestes, por mí no debería cambiar su horario, Anko debe necesitar el ingreso y yo realmente estoy bien—Esta vez él no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que siempre solía poner a los demás aún sobre ella, a excepción que eso interviniera con el bebé que llevaba en su vientre de otra manera ella se transformaba.

Finalmente Hinata se sentó a un costado del sillón, un metro los separaba pero aún así el pelinaranja pudo inhalar su relajante aroma a lavanda.

-¿Ha-has visto a Sa-Sasuke?—La pregunta salió en un susurró apenas audible pero suficiente para borrar la sonrisa soñadora del ojiambar.

-Si—"Como casi todos los días" quiso agregar pero su desazón interno no le permitió hablar.

-¿Él no piensa venir a hablar conmigo?—Le cuestionó al cruzar las miradas, Juugo entreabrió sus labios y decidió tragar la incomodidad con una bocanada de aire.

-Él no debe salir de la clínica con todo el proceso legal podría ser peligroso, pero seguramente lo hará en cuánto pueda.

-¿Por qué me mientes?—Hinata le cuestionó al posar su mirada perlada en su regazo.

-Tranquila—Le aconsejó al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos— ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

-Eres su amigo.

-Lo soy, pero también ahora soy tu amigo ¿o no?—La Hyuga asintió con la cabeza sin encararlo—Y no tengo ninguna razón para mentirte.

-Ni si quiera me ha llamado por teléfono en estos tres días—Juugo sonrió al darse cuenta que haberle dicho que le diría que la telefoneara había sido un error no tenía idea que ella contaba el tiempo desde que se lo planteó.

-Sasuke es difícil deberías de saberlo—Soltó dejándose caer completamente en el respaldo del sillón.

-Yo no sé a quién conozco—Le habló con sinceridad, después de todo en esos siete días de convivencia y para ser más exactos hace cinco días cuando logró darse cuenta que Juugo no era su enemigo además de su actitud infantil; rompió el hielo y ellos finalmente se habían comunicado, cuestión que encontró agradable, ya que el pelinaranja usó sus habilidades de terapeuta y logró que ella se desahogara.

-Lo amas y te duele que te esté ignorando—Indicó aunque hacerlo le dejara un mal sabor de boca, Hinata negó enseguida con la cabeza pero después sonrió dejando que sus ojos lunas se humedecieran.

-Él dijo que se haría cargo de nosotros hasta que el bebé naciera...

-Y lo está haciendo—La interrumpió el muchacho—Pero creo que eso no incluye que él venga en el paquete—Marcó dejándose llevar por una impulsividad poco usual.

Hinata lo encaró y él cerró sus orbes dándose cuenta de su arrebato.

-Escucha Hinata...

-Tienes razón—Esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió—No sé qué pretendo, detesto que me ignore pero seguramente si él viniera tampoco lo querría cerca... odio que no me ame, que sólo haya regresado porque descubrió que tendrá un bebé y no por mí.

-Cuando yo conocí a Sasuke era un chico silencioso, sumamente inteligente y perseverante, es bastante calculador y solo se rodea de las personas que cree convenientes, no pierde el tiempo con personas que según su criterio no aportaran nada en su vida o más conciso con sus intereses económicos, por años compitió con su hermano Itachi hasta que cedió momentáneamente buscando su propio camino, de ese chico que yo conocí al hombre actual hay un trecho—El pelinaranja sonrió—Se relacionó contigo, quizás en un inicio lo hizo porque te necesitaba pero eso no conllevaba la relación que inició cuando puso los pies fuera del psiquiátrico, ¿comprendes?

Los ojos lunas lo miraron directamente temblorosos, la respiración de la mujer se agitó y entreabrió los labios para obtener un poco más de oxígeno.

-Tú no eras buena para él, no me malinterpretes me refiero a que te relacionas mucho a ese pasado que seguro quiere olvidar y arrancar de su vida sin embargo lo ignoró y recurrió a ti como su refugio—Los ojos ámbar dudaron un momento antes de ser más explícito—En cierto momento me pregunté si era por un sentimiento real o debido a sus inseguridades tras lo vivido ya que Sasuke no es la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, pero entonces me di cuenta que su necesidad hacia ti no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas de salud sino de la irracionalidad de una persona enamorada.

\- Él no puede estar enamorado—Soltó con la voz entrecortada, a pesar de sus palabras cuánto deseaba que Juugo tuviera razón—Él ha sido cruel y egoísta conmigo, vivió a mi lado y yo realmente creí que empezaba a ser alguien para él pero me dejó claro que no era nada.

Entonces Juugo soltó una risa tenue, robando la mirada inundada de la ojiluna.

-No lo conoces—Afirmó—Le cuesta mucho demostrar sus sentimientos, a Suigetsu y a mí que éramos sus únicos amigos nos trataba como empleados en ocasiones, pero cuando lo necesitábamos él estaba ahí sin pedírselo, esa es su manera de actuar, creo que a los únicos que les mostraba un Sasuke medianamente agradable era a Itachi y a su madre, pero créeme incluso a ellos los chantajeaba... sobre ti es evidente que te quiere puso en riesgo todo para rescatarte y después para mantenerte segura, no es solo por el bebé, es también porque tú le importas... Siempre huyó de los compromisos y se quedó a vivir contigo... pero me temo que su estado de salud también influye en su actuar, la mayor parte del tiempo sobre todo en esas semanas se encontraba paranoico y a la defensiva, conforme el tiempo pasa él vuelve lentamente a ser la persona que yo conocí, aun así él es muy poco empático y tú eres demasiado sensible.

El labio inferior de Hinata tembló mientras ella se sumergía en el mutismo, las palabras del pelinaranja la reconfortaban como nunca antes, cerró los ojos arrugando su entrecejo reprimiéndose, ¿cómo había pasado por alto todo eso? ¿Cómo olvidó que Sasuke no se encontraba sano? ¿Por qué olvidó que Sasuke se encontraba pasando por un inestable estado después de estar internado?

-¿Crees que realmente me quiera?—Cuestionó en un susurro.

-Es algo que deben hablar... sé que ya lo dije y lo creo pero todas tus dudas sólo él puede responderlas después de todo es el único que sabe realmente lo que siente—Tras una leve mueca de fastidio por parte de la peliazul Juugo dibujó una sonrisa—Sé que suena imposible como están las cosas pero tarde o temprano ustedes terminaran encontrándose y hasta que eso suceda deberías dejarle de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, te estas desgastando mucho, supongo que como mujer enamorada lo quieres cerca por muchas razonas sobre todo tu estado, sólo quieres algo normal—Explicó, no le fue difícil darse cuenta de lo soñadora que era la mujer a su lado y las miles de fantasías que debía anhelar—Pero el padre de tu hijo no es normal, es multimillonario y tiene problemas médicos y psicológicos, deberás esperar a que todo se estabilice... porque incluso sano él es muy frío—Se encogió de hombros ladeando su rostro para poder verla.

-Lo intento pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentir que me ha echado como una mascota de la cual podía deshacerse.

-Si te afanas a verlo de esa manera te estarás lastimando, tú lo has dicho se interesa por el bebé o al menos es por lo único que te muestra interés, ¿crees entonces realmente que te ha echado como lo haría a una mascota?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la Hyuga pero Juugo supo que alcanzó su objetivo, observó atentamente a la peliazul y decidió que debía aclarar todo con su amigo porque esa era la última vez que le ayudaba a aclarar la situación, si realmente quería tener a Hinata debía entonces darle lo que ella tanto anhelaba.

Estaba cayendo la noche cuando Sasuke vio a Juugo entrar en su habitación médica, no se inmutó y permaneció sentado en el sillón de siempre.

-Sasuke.

-Mmph—Respondió tras una leve inspección supo que Hinata se encontraba bien de otra manera su amigo tendría otra actitud.

-Te dije que le llamaras a Hinata y aclararas las cosas—Sasuke bufó y posó su negra mirada en la pared blanquecina del techo.

-¿Hinata?—Repitió sorprendido de la familiaridad que irradiaba su amigo en nombrarla posando su mirada perspicaz sobre el corpulento hombre. Juugo se dio cuenta de su error, así que tomó unos segundos para aparentar una compostura desinteresada.

-Supongo que algo le habrás dicho para que ella quiera hablar contigo, sigue molesta porque está bajo mi cuidado sin que tú hayas conversado con ella.

-Que se aguante—Soltó seco cuidando de cada movimiento de su acompañante—Las cosas se harán como digo y ya, eso pudiste decírmelo por teléfono—Siseó, desubicando al pelinaranja por su actitud tan fría.

-Un embarazo concierne a dos personas, es natural que quiera conversar contigo y decidir a tu lado.

-Lo has dicho entre ella y yo—Juugo no pudo evitar ofenderse y rodar los ojos ante la frase soltada por el Uchiha.

-¿Realmente es importante para ti?—Retrocedió en sus conclusiones, ¿y si Hinata tenía razón? Si se estaba equivocando y él en realidad se había empecinado en tenerla por un mero deseo sexual o una codependencia.

Tras ver la mueca de burla del Uchiha los ojos ámbar se entornaron.

-¿Es solo por el niño?—Preguntó indeciso.

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan interesado?—Debatió entrecerrando los ojos, ¿qué mierda le sucedía a Juugo para estar tan pendiente de su ojiluna?

Tras caer la tarde Sasuke se decidió, después del día anterior donde Juugo se marchara sin darle una sola respuesta su cerebro estuvo maquilando varias teorías ante la actitud de hastío de su amigo, y todas se resumían en una probable atracción hacia a su mujer, su lado racional que extrañamente comenzaba a trabajar le decía que debía estar exagerando, el lado impulsivo le daba argumentos, Hinata era hermosa, bella; Juugo bien podría verla con otros ojos.

-A la mierda—Gruñó cuando se metió en su coche y lo echaba a andar dejándose llevar.

Al ser tarde-noche de sábado las carreteras comenzaban a estar inundadas, él se dedicó a conducir quizás arriba de la velocidad permitida, pero tenía un destino en mente y cuánto antes llegara sería mejor.

Lamentablemente volver a enfocar la fachada de aquella cabaña le removió varios recuerdos, estuvo varios minutos en el coche luchando con esa opresión en su pecho que le recordaba que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Sus pies se movieron hacia los escalones del porche en automático cuando sus dedos lograron abrir la cerradura se tensó ante el inminente encuentro, exhaló deseando que Hinata no volviera a mostrarse arisca aunque sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado pero esta vez no iba a ceder le valía un verdadero carajo si no lo quería cerca, tendría que soportarlo y ceder ante la necesidad que él tenía por tenerla entre sus brazos y volver a comer de sus labios.

La sala se encontraba desierta, caminó directo hasta el pasillo, tras la oscuridad de la cocina, su siguiente parada fue a la habitación principal la cual le había dispuesto pero ella no se encontraba ahí, sonrió sin darse cuenta al enfocar algunas prendas de ropa seguramente usadas sobre la cama, sin poder esperar más decidió revisar el terreno trasero, ese donde podían disfrutar del mar ampliamente.

La mandíbula masculina se tensó y el Uchiha se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, una llamarada de ira lo recorrió enseguida aún ante los metros de distancia él pudo identificar perfectamente al par de cuerpos frente a una fogata.

Hinata sentada sobre la arena observaba las olas ir y venir, el short que traía permitía que sus piernas sintieran la frialdad de la húmeda arena, llevó sus manos a los brazos abrazándose a sí misma resistiendo el frío de esa noche anunciando el invierno.

-¿Tienes frío?—La voz de su acompañante la hizo dibujar una sonrisa y enfocarlo, asistiéndole enseguida.

-Debería volver a la cama—Aceptó con esa sonrisa que finalmente había decidido volver a su rostro.

Sasuke se tensó al ver que Juugo se incorporaba y le tendía una mano misma que la ojiluna aceptaba sonriente, ella estaba feliz y a él se lo estaba llevando el carajo, fue lo único que pudo pensar, su respiración se hizo pensada y sus orbes oscuras se volvieron amenazantes, si su mirada consiguiera asesinar hace poco menos de un minuto Juugo yacería muerto sobre la arena.

Cuando la peliazul y el pelinaranja decidieron emprender su camino de regreso, Hinata se paralizó tras ver al Uchiha en la entrada trasera, sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo convulsionó en un ligero temblor el cual provocó que Juugo pasara uno de sus brazos por los casi desnudos hombros de la ojiluna al solo portar una blusa de tirantes holgada, suficiente para llevar al límite la paciencia del Uchiha.

 **Hola queridas, como verán estamos en una situación complicada para Sasuke e Hinata, quiero que comprendan lo que yo veo, en mi percepción Hina se encuentra huraña por toda la situación que vivió: Sasuke la deja sola sin prestarle apoyo emocional (que busca), la secuestran, se encuentra en una situación delicada todas esas emociones debieron hacer mella en ella, se encuentra conmocionada y necesita afecto, pero Sasuke no se encuentra mejor que ella recuerden hasta hace tiempo estuvo sumamente medicado y aprisionado en el manicomio, su corazón sigue lastimado y buscando venganza por eso es incapaz de aprovechar lo que tiene en frente, la nueva oportunidad de una familia. Por un lado Hinata ya empieza a darse cuenta que está siendo irracional con él, que debió considerar factores al involucrarse con él y Sasuke hay que quitarle la venda de los ojos para que entienda que tiene que dejar su necedad por seguir sus planes ya que lo aparatará de Hina si no hace algo...**

 **También quiero agradecer su apoyo, sus comentarios de apoyo y observaciones :D**

 **Nos vemos el próximo capítulo ¡iiiiii!**


	19. Razones

Si Hinata tuviera que describir su estado seguramente no lograría hacerlo eficientemente, su respiración se volvió superficial sin permitirle obtener el oxígeno suficiente obligándola a entreabrir sus labios levemente, sus pasos se detuvieron y paradójicamente su corazón se agitó desbocado dentro de su pecho, sus pensamientos se conmocionaron y lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento fue llevar la mano derecha entre sus pechos a la altura de su corazón, presa de la emoción e incertidumbre que le provocó verlo nuevamente después de lo que percibía como demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?—Juugo le cuestionó al sentirla detenerse, volvió a sonreír pensando que había olvidado algo en la fogata así que giró un poco su rostro intentando descubrirlo en la hoguera.

-Sasuke—Fue apenas un murmullo de voz de la peliazul.

El pelinaranja la enfocó extrañado por el tono de voz empleado, la mitad del rostro que pudo percibir demostró el pasmo evidente de la fémina, enseguida siguió la mirada perlada para encontrarse a su amigo en el umbral de la casa playera, tragó saliva al reconocer la molestia del azabache y solo hasta entonces recordó en donde se encontraba una de sus manos, lentamente soltó el hombro de la peliazul pero antes de liberarla por completo la instó a seguir caminando, no pudo evitar tensarse ya que la actitud de su amigo obviaba el desagrado hacia la escena que presenció, en ese momento el poseedor de ojos ámbar se preguntó ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría el Uchiha observándolos en silencio?

Después de haber posado sus ojos lunas en la arena y lograr salir de su impacto, las levantó para cruzarlas con las negras que la miraron con un lastimoso desdén, fue consciente de cómo el Uchiha rodaba los ojos y se daba la vuelta dirigiéndose al interior de la cabaña.

-Creo que lo mejor será que hablé con él y después podrás hacerlo tú—Le informó Juugo, que a esas alturas ya sabía que tenía aclarar lo que el moreno pudo malinterpretar, de otra manera seguramente la conversación que quería llevar la Hyuuga no se daría.

Hinata lo miró expectante pero tras ver el rostro serio del hombre a su lado, decidió no discutir quizás por miedo o por nervios, se dirigió a su habitación en mutismo dejando que la ansiedad la recorriera a sabiendas que si seguía por el corredor y se asomara a la sala él estaría ahí, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta haciéndola de inmediato buscar dentro al culpable, no pudo evitar cuestionarse si Sasuke había estado ahí pero era evidente que debió ser así ¿quién más lo haría estando la casa sola? Así mismo la duda la invadió ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera quedado en cama en vez de aceptar la invitación del pelinaranja de ir a disfrutar del mar? si no lo hubiera hecho quizás hubiera hablado con él... estaría hablando con él... el simple hecho la hizo contraer el rostro en una muestra de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Sasuke—Juugo que había juntado toda su paciencia y valor para nombrarlo llegó a la sala, lo encontró detrás de la isla bebiendo de un vaso con un líquido amarillento, la voz para su fortuna le salió normal sin embargo internamente se preparaba para la discusión que le esperaba.

Una vez que los ojos ámbar enfocaron la botella de whisky sobre la superficie marmolada esbozó una sonrisa, queriendo suavizar la situación sin darse cuenta que sólo la empeoraba.

-Vaya que te diviertes haciendo tu trabajo—Soltó Sasuke seco pero su actitud tensa y molesta se vio reflejada en sus palabras— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

Juugo chasqueó la lengua y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de la bermuda azul que portaba, se sentó en uno de los altos bancos frente al moreno que lo fulminaba con la mirada y la mandíbula terriblemente tensa, ante los ojos ámbar parecía un puma a punto de atacar a su presa.

-Te mandé a mantenerla a salvo no a meterte con ella—Juugo se vio tentando a carcajearse tras el tono empleado del Uchiha pero tuvo la prudencia de mantenerse serio— ¿qué jodidos hacía fuera de la cama, contigo?

-No creo que prefirieras que estuviera dentro de la cama conmigo—Si, finalmente ya no aguantó la situación y como pocas veces se atrevió a bromear, ver al azabache celoso era digno de contar.

Apenas fue consciente de cómo Sasuke se impulsó hacia delante decidido a tomarlo del cuello de su ligera camisa blanca, sus reflejos y la barra que los separaba lo ayudaron a escapar de su furioso amigo que solo atinó a incrementar la intensidad de mirada colérica que le propiciaba.

-Tranquilo solo era una broma—El azabache no cambió su actitud hostil tras oírle colocó sus manos en la superficie marmoleada que los separaba y levantó su rostro de manera amenazante—Está bien—Expresó rindiéndose el pelinaranja— Kurenai dijo que pequeñas caminatas no le harían mal siempre y cuando no exigieran un esfuerzo físico importante, es cierto que la mayoría del tiempo debe estar reposando y así lo hace, vamos, solo caminó unos cuántos metros, no le va a pasar nada a ella o al niño por caminar un poco.

-Así que ahora te has convertido en su compadecido enfermero—Siseó Sasuke mordaz, estaba malditamente furioso, sólo tenía que asegurarse de que ella estuviera en reposo y a salvo, no en convertirse en una clase de estúpido enamorado consciente de todas las necesidades que la ojiluna tuviera, sirvió otro vaso de la bebida y lo tomó de un solo trago intentando mitigar el fuego que se esparcía con más intensidad en su cuerpo.

El pelinaranja rodó los ojos, antes de responder.

-Sólo estábamos disfrutando del mar y ya—Explicó cansino, pero al moreno esa narración no lo dejaba conforme "¿disfrutar del mar?", ¿por qué su mujer y él tenían que disfrutar del mar?

-¿Dónde demonios te dije que disfrutar y hacerte su amiguito eran parte de tus obligaciones? ¿Por qué te comportas como estúpido y amable con ella? ¿A caso quieres enamorarla?—Si, lo soltó sin poder contenerse.

-No pensé que querías que la tuviera con grilletes y esas cosas...

-No seas pendejo—Siseó el Uchiha—Todo tu maldito trabajo era mantenerla a salvo, nada más—Sasuke lo cortó—Y ahora mismo dime ¿qué diablos pretendes con ella?

Juugo entreabrió sus labios y levantó sus cejas con sorpresa, era obvio que pensaba que la ojiluna era hermosa y tenía un buen cuerpo pero esas eran cuestiones que cualquier hombre con atracción hacia el sexo opuesto notaria, en lo personal ella incluso le caía bien, le despertaba querer protegerla pero definitivamente tenía en claro que era la mujer de su amigo, el Uchiha no estaba viendo bien por la nube de celos que lo estaba corroyendo.

\- Nada Sasuke, sólo la he visto triste y se la pasa encerrada, quise distraerla un rato—Intentó explicar el pelinaranaja.

-¡Qué compadecido te has vuelto!—Exclamó el moreno, golpeando la loza que los separaba con las palmas extendidas.

-Sa-Sasuke...—Hinata interrumpió la discusión, mordió su labio inferior nerviosa después de haberse envalentonado para dirigirse hasta la sala y llamarlo por mero impulso al escucharlo gritar.

El nombrado posó entonces sus oscuras y coléricas orbes en la joven casi escondida detrás de un muro en la entrada del corredor, con grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia ella y antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera reaccionar la tomó del brazo y la obligó a seguirlo por el pasillo de manera brusca.

-¡Sasuke!—El pelinaranja despertó de su entumecimiento tras ver a la ojiluna casi tropezar antes de perderla de vista, abandonó su asiento poniéndose de pie de un solo brinco, aun así, cuando llegó al pasillo la puerta de la enfermera se cerró de un solo golpe.

El pecho de la peliazul se movía frenéticamente un tanto asustada del arrebato del moreno, lo vio darle la espalda después de colocarle el seguro a la cerradura de la que era su recamara, el Uchiha posó las manos en las caderas dejándola notar su hostilidad y poca paciencia sin encararla, afuera en el pasillo se escuchó al pelinaranja aporrear la puerta y llamar a la imponente figura masculina que Hinata tenía a unos pasos.

Sasuke chasqueó su lengua molesto, consciente de cómo estaba perdiendo el control sobre todo con ella.

-Lárgate Juugo—Siseó lo suficientemente alto para que el nombrado lo escuchara, con irritación se percató que su orden fue ignorada, su amigo solo avanzó unos pasos sin retirarse realmente.

-Sasuke—Hinata logró que su voz saliera, por los nervios llevó sus manos en medio de sus pechos, intentando inconscientemente controlar su acelerado corazón y protegerse.

El llamado fue como si la ojiluna oprimiera un botón que sirviera para que el Uchiha le diera la cara, las orbes perlas temblaron expectantes al volver a recibir una mirada de menosprecio, suficiente para que negara con la cabeza ofuscada y perdiera el contacto visual enfocando el suelo de madera.

-¿Qué mierda estaban haciendo tú y ese imbécil? –La Hyuuga lo encaró sorprendida de la pregunta, al haber salido tan rápido de su recamara realmente no había escuchado la discusión que tenían los amigos.

-¿Qué?—Regresó en un susurro apenas audible.

-Así que estar embarazada no es impedimento para que andes de ...—Sasuke se calló antes de soltar la palabra ofensiva, consciente medianamente que tenía que controlar su furia, prestó atención de nueva cuenta en el conjunto que traía la chica que sólo pudo catalogar de provocador.

-¿Qué dices?—Preguntó consternada y al tanto del insulto que estuvo a punto de recibir, la furia quiso apoderarse de su pequeño cuerpo—Sólo estábamos en la playa conversando—Se defendió enseguida ante la acusación injustificada.

-Si claro y el abracito era parte de la plática—Le debatió, si, ya no había nadie que lo parara para bien o para mal con ella podía ser increíblemente honesto.

La ojiluna entrecerró sus ojos tratando de seguirle, le costó un poco reconocer la acción que le mencionaba el Uchiha puesto que ni siquiera prestó atención en ella, su entrecejo se frunció intentando recordar qué hubo de malo en ese simple abrazo pero la risa sarcástica del azabache se lo impidió.

-Me pregunto ¿qué más cosas harán teniendo la casa sola todo el maldito día?

-Eso que insinúas es repugnante—Le debatió la morena indignada— ¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso?

-No soy estúpido y vi lo suficiente.

-¿Qué se supone que viste?—Interrogó enseguida mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas impidiéndole verlo claramente, ¿cómo podría andar pensando en seducir a un hombre si lo único que le interesaba era el bienestar del bebé y en cómo él la ignoraba? Definitivamente se sentía enfurecida y humillada.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua con cólera, la actitud indignada de la ojiluna no lo satisfacía y mucho menos lo hacía sentir mal ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? A él lo había rechazado y con su amigo se mostraba accesible y cálida.

-Debí suponerlo—Hinata finalmente habló después del pequeño silencio formado, decidida a terminar la plática que tanto ansió pero que ahora veía sinsentido—Pensé que sería conveniente que habláramos pero ahora me doy cuenta del error...

-Quizás porque vine en el momento en el cual pensabas irte a la cama con ese cabrón—De pronto el moreno creyó obtener la respuesta y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar mentiras.

-¡Cállate!—Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron por las mejillas rosadas—Eres un tonto, yo no soy así, ¿acaso crees que porque te acostaste con Ino yo haré lo mismo?...

-¡Yo no me acosté con ella!—La detuvo diciéndoselo de manera arrebatada, manoteando un poco con su mano derecha y elevando la voz en busca de defenderse... "o no al menos desde que estoy contigo" completó en su mente.

La peliazul parpadeó sorprendida y posó sus ojos en él que seguía viéndose hostil, mordió su labio inferior sintiendo el confort de la revelación envolverla, mismo que le brindó un nuevo rayo de esperanza que empezaba a disipar todos los demás sentimientos, ambos guardaron silencio exhortos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Estoy embarazada, lo has dicho—Susurró, decidida a guardar la calma después de todo el hombre frente a ella teóricamente se encontraba más inestable que sus hormonas por el embarazo—No estaba haciendo nada malo, solo... solo salimos a ver el mar y platicar un rato...

-¿Y crees que voy a creerme esa mierda?—Le regresó con incredulidad.

-Pues debes hacerlo porque es lo que sucedió... en todo caso tú me enviaste aquí es ilógico lo que insinúas.

-Y vaya que lo disfrutas.

-¿Qué? ¿Disfrutarlo?—Entrecerró los ojos lunas y la cabeza la movió levemente de un lado a otro de forma negativa, ella había intentado no perderse y mantenerse tranquila pero él no quería escuchar nada según su perspectiva— ¿Crees que es lo hago?... Tengo que estar ahí—Señaló la cama con impaciencia—Todo el día, porque debo estar en reposo para que este bebé que no solo es mío esté bien, ¿crees que yo quería esto? ¿Qué yo lo disfruto? ¿Qué es divertido? ¿Cómo podría estar feliz sabiendo que casi estoy atada a una cama y no puedo trabajar porque de otra manera perderé este bebé? Lo peor de todo es que apenas es el comienzo...Es más que obvio que sólo estoy aquí porque no tengo de otra, no por gusto... y al final de cuentas no tengo porque darte explicaciones tú y yo no somos nada—Decretó dándole la espalda al moreno que quedó un tanto atónito ante las declaraciones, si bien no pensaba que ella la estuviera pasando de maravilla tampoco reparó en el trago amargo que en verdad significaba, aún así ella lo estaba mandando lejos de nuevo y era algo que no se permitiría.

-Eso es lo que te gustaría pero no pienso dejarte libre, menos para él—Declaró con insolencia.

-¿Qué?—Hinata volvió a darse la vuelta para encararlo ¿había escuchado bien? Sabía desde un inicio que eran celos pero hasta ese momento comprendió que era más una pelea de ego, de nuevo se sintió dolida.

-Sigues siendo mía—Le aseguró al dar grandes zancadas y atrapar el rostro aún húmedo entre sus manos, Hinata ya no pudo debatir porque los labios masculinos se estamparon contra los de ella con violencia y necesidad, tras la mordida en el labio inferior femenino le dio acceso a su boca dejándola invadirla y probarla, el miembro del Uchiha no tardó en llenarse de sangre y erguirse dentro del pantalón de vestir que portaba.

Hinata perdió la noción del tiempo, podía haber pasado un solo segundo o una hora misma, solo pudo enfocarse en los labios masculinos envolviendo y moviéndose frenéticamente sobre los suyos, en la lengua intrusa despertando cada célula dormida en su cuerpo e incluso en la suya dándole pelea al visitante, bien pudo terminarse el mundo y hubiera sido feliz tras perderse nuevamente en la boca de su amado, sin embargo al parecer no era algo posible, tras sentir la sofocación por la falta de oxígeno se obligó a romper el beso aunque quedó demasiado cerca sintiendo el aliento de su acompañante y así mismo la respiración agitada de ambos.

Sasuke posó su frente sobre la de la chica, cerró sus oscuras orbes tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y sus mismos arrebatos, dejó que su mano derecha se moviera a la nuca y atrapara algunos mechones de pelo azulino entre sus dedos para obligarla a flexionar el cuello y elevar su rostro mucho más buscando un mejor acceso de esa boca que podía volverlo loco.

Ella no quiso hablar, se negó a hacerlo, no quería pensar de otra forma esa pelea nunca terminaría, lo sabía; además lo único que anhelaba era eso, estar cerca del moreno recibir sus atenciones, el simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos la hacía olvidar, la armaba...

-¿Ese idiota te besa así?—Probablemente las lágrimas salieron mucho más rápido de lo que tardaron en formarse, el sollozó fue audible, así mismo las pocas fuerzas que aplicó la chica para ser liberada sin obtener éxito, 'rota' sería la palabra que la definiría.

-Suéltame—Lo que obtuvo ante su petición entrecortada fue que se incrementara la fuerza aplicada en su nuca así mismo alrededor de su cintura en ese improvisado abrazo del moreno que se encontraba consternado y mudo—Soy una verdadera estúpida, quiero que me quieras, quiero ser alguien para ti, quiero existir pero no de esta manera—Sus palabras salieron entrecortadas por el llanto—Sólo me he acostado contigo y tú me tratas como a una cualquiera, quise verte porque creía que debíamos hablar, que el bebé era una buena excusa... un motivo para nosotros—No pudo continuar porque el llanto ya no se lo permitió, ¿además que más podía decir? Bastante clara había sido ya y simplemente ya no podía con todo, la culpa por haber sido descuidada respecto a la planificación, el miedo que la invadía por ser madre, por estar sola, porque su mundo se hubiera derrumbado de la nada, por dejarse llevar por el corazón y no por el cerebro.

Las palabras habían sido honestas y fueron suficientes para hacerlo entrar en razón completamente, ¿por qué con ella se cegaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué se convertía en un ser tan irracional incapaz de diferenciar la realidad? ¿Por qué jodidos si sabía que ella lo quería actuaba de esa manera? "Miedo", encontró la respuesta, con ella todo le daba miedo, le daba miedo quererla, amarla, perderla, romperla; sin embargo lo terminaba haciendo, no importó las ganas de la peliazul por alejarlo no la soltó, entendía que estaba destrozada no era difícil percatarse del hecho, los lloriqueos calaban y en retrospectiva siéndose sincero hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía esbozar una sonrisa que le iluminara los ojos perlas, ¿qué había hecho con esa chica soñadora?

-Lo siento—La voz le salió tan seca que sus palabras hubieran podido tomarse como huecas, aún así la fuerza aplicada en su abrazo era acorde a sus sentimientos, le soltó la nuca para unir su mano a la otra que descansaba en la curvatura de la espalda baja, agachó su rostro hasta que consiguió esconderse en el cuello blanquecino—Me comporto como un maldito idiota contigo—Los ojos lunas se abrieron sorprendidos interrumpiendo su llanto—Pero tú me lo pones muy difícil ¿es tan difícil que entiendas que sólo te quiero para mí? Juro que no quiero ser un maldito cabrón contigo pero no hago otra cosa que comportarme como tal.

Los ojos lunas y húmedos lucharon para lograr ver el rostro estoico del moreno y por un momento se cuestionó si realmente había oído bien, él parecía tan ajeno a la situación.

-Haces que mi sangre hierva borrando cualquier rastro de racionalidad y cordura—Confesó inclinando su rostro acariciando los labios femeninos con los suyos, dándole la oportunidad de rechazar el beso y al mismo tiempo mostrándole la frustración y culpabilidad que dejaba brotar.

El perfecto rostro del Uchiha se descompuso en cámara lenta para ella y solo pudo dejarse llevar por la necesidad de reconfortarlo, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios a los de él, besándolo delicadamente, dejando que cada movimiento que hacían con sus bocas intentara curar ambas almas.

El sonido de la ropa rasgada rompió el pequeño silencio que se formó, la peliazul entreabrió sus ojos a sabiendas que su blusa había sido destruida dejándola solo con sus sostén y el pequeño short que portaba.

-¿Qué quieres Hinata?—Tanto silencio y sin indicador por parte de la fémina lo obligaron a romper el silencio, anhelando obtener una respuesta que le diera vía libre—Mmph—La instó a responder, solo veía las aún inundadas y enrojecidas orbes perladas atentas.

Los temblorosos brazos femeninos subieron inseguros al cuello del Uchiha, podía sentir como sus pechos se habían vuelto de la nada más pesados y mucho más receptivos, su cuerpo estaba electrizándose poniéndose muy atento a cualquier caricia que pudiera percibir, y responder la pregunta no era fácil en absoluto, él acababa de decirle que la quería para él y ofrecido una especie de disculpa, no quiso dudar de esas palabras, no en sus brazos y sintiéndolo sincero.

-A la mierda—Sasuke mandó su autocontrol ahí, sus manos se movieron a desabotonar la prenda inferior que portaba la peliazul para bajarla junto con la braga.

El jadeo femenino no se hizo esperar ante la acción sorpresiva que la hizo cooperar para que le quitaran la ropa y no terminar en el suelo, por esa misma razón se dejó guiar hasta terminar recostada en la cama, sabía que tenía que detenerse, necesitaba hablar con él, dejar todo claro y no sólo palabras sueltas pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Sasuke fácilmente la libró del sostén y ya se estaba bajando la cremallera del jean de mezclilla, dejando a la vista la prominente erección que la peliazul sólo observó por un par de segundos, él se colocaba encima de ella abriéndose paso entre sus piernas.

El cuello femenino fue atacado por infinidad de besos que succionaban y lamían su piel erizándola, las manos femeninas se vieron obligadas a entrelazar los dedos con las masculinas, mientras que Sasuke propiciaba que sus sexos se rozaran de una manera deliciosamente castigadora para ambos al no consumir el acto, Hinata podía percibir como el líquido pre seminal había sido expulsado e increíblemente su interior reaccionó rápidamente lubricándose exageradamente para él.

-Esto no está bien—Susurró con dificultad.

-¿Tienes una puta idea desde cuando estoy esperando hacerte mía?—La Hyuga negó apenas con su cabeza embriagada por la pasión despertada, cada mala palabra dicha por el azabache oprimía una fibra nerviosa que mandaba toques eléctricos en su intimidad, verlo tan necesitado de ella la hacía encajarse en el presente y al mismo tiempo le impedía analizar el contexto y sus acciones previas, sólo existía ese momento junto a él y nada más, parecía que ningún pensamiento podía reconocerse, solo existía esa enorme excitación con falta de culminación—Desde ese día en el cual me mandaste por un tubo—Le confesó al besarle la barbilla, haciéndola estremecer en sus brazos por el simple roce de los labios.

-¿Yo?—Estaba tan nublada por la pasión que no podía creer que ella se hubiera negado a él, sus pequeñas manos acariciaron por encima de la playera blanca los omoplatos de su pareja odiando que él no se hubiera desnudado para ella y no le permitiera reconocer con libertad ese cuerpo que tanto amaba, abrió más sus piernas y levantó sus caderas buscando hacer más placenteras las sensaciones.

El Uchiha entendió la ofuscación femenina, así que decidió refrescarle la memoria.

-Fue un maldito sábado, hace dos meses, debí detenerme y cogerte antes de irme aunque de cualquier manera seguro traería las mismas ganas—Hinata tragó saliva al entender a qué día se refería, había omitido la parte donde la ignoró y maltrató cuando le habló por teléfono.

-Entonces ¿Qué soy para ti?—Sabía que su pregunta podía romper todo, de hecho estaba rasgando la burbuja en la cual se habían envuelto, pero necesitaba la respuesta antes de volver a entregarse como una tonta, después de que él le recodarse como podía desecharla tan fácilmente de su vida, el simple hecho la hizo estremecerse.

-Lo que tú quieras— ¿Qué más daba dar respuestas sinceras?

-¿Sigues con ella?—Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y detuvo sus besos en la mandíbula femenina, para mirar esos ojos lunas.

-Conozco a Ino y no estaría de mi lado solo por buena gente—Explicó escuetamente, Hinata lo miró sorprendida de los alcances que podía tener, lo sospechaba pero que lo confirmara de esa manera era insólito.

-¿Qué harás cuando consigas lo que quieres de ella?

-Orochimaru ya se lo ha dicho... y aún así continúa ayudándome—En su momento no le había agradado que el castaño hablara de más, pero tuvo que aceptar que había sido obvio que su cabeza estaba en otro lado y no había sido capaz de ver el desastre que estaba creando y mucho menos dar soluciones para todo—Sólo hay que dejar el tiempo correr... quizás te agrade saber que ella sabe que tú y yo tendremos un hijo.

-¿Qué?—Definitivamente no era algo que le agradara o no de la manera que dio entender el Uchiha, no podía sentirse bien porque comprendía que la rubia sentía algo por él y por eso mismo estaba siendo manipulada—Sasuke, tú... tú ¿me quieres de verdad?—La pregunta borró la mueca divertida y autosuficiente del moreno, prestando atención a la peliazul recostada bajo su cuerpo sobre la cama, evidentemente excitada, incapaz de mirarlo directamente por la vergüenza que le ocasionó el cuestionarlo pero necesitaba la respuesta a gritos sea cual fuere.

-Eso creo—Mintió al responderle cortante, ella lo miró directamente decepcionada ¿creía quererla? Efectivamente no era suficiente, ya no, quizás estaba siendo egoísta, quizás justa si solo pensaba en ella pero quería más.

-Entonces, ¿Ino? –La mueca del moreno fue de fastidio e incomodidad pero la peliazul quería saber entonces si la rubia tenía un mejor puesto.

-No me interesa hablar de eso—soltó seco.

-¿Sentiste algo por ella? ¿Sientes? Ustedes fueron novios de jóvenes—Presionó, no aceptaría más las respuestas intermedias, quería la verdad, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos; técnicamente ella no tenía por qué saber tanto respecto a la relación con la ojiazul, así que le sorprendía sus interrogantes—Y ahora estuvieron juntos, ¿realmente no estuviste con ella de esta manera?—Dijo bajando nuevamente la mirada y sonriendo amargamente, sintiéndose tonta; el Uchiha pudo comprender las inseguridades de la chica bajo su cuerpo y no podía culparla, siempre se encargó de que no lo viera como suyo o se sintiera parte de su vida, incluso hace un momento le mintió cuando debió decirle que la amaba, aunque intentó remediarlo al confesarle que aceptaba abiertamente su paternidad con otras mujeres.

-Bésame Hinata—La orden salió ronca, no necesitaba dudas, sabía que debía aclararlo pero no quería discutirlo, ella no le obedeció aunque moría por hacerlo—Mierda—Se quejó soltando las delicadas manos con las que había entrecruzado sus dedos por un buen rato, se vio tentado a alejarse pero en el último momento se sostuvo con sus codos y frotó su sexo con los pliegues que protegían la húmeda y resbaladiza vagina— ¿Por qué jodidos crees que estoy así? Realmente no he cogido con nadie, solo te deseó a ti—Le confesó llevando su mano izquierda a la cabeza para atrapar mechones de ese hermoso y lacio pelo azulino y volver estampar sus labios con los de ella de manera violenta.

El gemido femenino lo emborrachó en el deseo, acomodó su miembro en la estrecha entrada y empujó logrando que su glande comenzara a disfrutar del encierro mientras entraba delicadamente intentando adentrarse por completo, Hinata respingó rompiendo el beso, haciendo que la lengua intrusa abandonara su cavidad oral y que el pene en vez de profundizar saliera de ella.

-No podemos hacer esto—Dijo con la voz entrecortada, logrando liberarse lo suficiente del peso masculino para sentarse en la cama.

-¿Qué diablos?— ¿Se estaba vengando de él? Si era así mejor represalia no pudo encontrar según el azabache.

-La doctora no recomienda las relaciones sexuales... aún—Quiso esperanzarse, no quería negarse a la posibilidad de hacerlo en un futuro e incluso en su misma frase quiso pedirle tiempo.

Sasuke bufó se encontraba tan duro que lo único que deseaba era verter su deseo en la mujer que lo había obligado a hincarse frente a ella, aún así la veía asustada, acongojada e igual que él excitada, "joder".

La Hyuga cerró sus ojos deseando mucho más de él, las hormonas volvían a jugar con ella incitándola a llorar se llevó ambas manos a sus ojos sin importar que su espalda convulsionara y no pudiendo contener el sollozo.

Él no podía entenderla, había tantos motivos: la ineficiente comunicación que mantenían y sus estados respectivos eran los principales, aún así atrapó las manos femeninas obligándola a descubrir su rostro dejándolo a él limpiar esas lágrimas saladas.

-¿Por qué lloras?—Su pregunta era seca pero su duda grande, en verdad quería saberlo.

Hinata exhaló antes de responderle, intentaba organizar sus ideas y decidir que podía decirle, los labios del moreno besando donde sus lágrimas habían corrido la pasmaron momentáneamente, esa actitud dulce la descolocaba y al mismo tiempo enternecía.

-No quieres hacerlo, está bien, no es necesario que llores—Sugirió, sintiéndose hipnotizado por la mujer frente a él ya que ésta se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados disfrutando de los tenues besos, los labios los tenía ligeramente abiertos, mostrándole un rostro angelical y sumamente tentador que en nada le ayudaba en su erección.

-No es eso—Explicó, quería decirle la verdad pero tenía miedo.

-¿Estás molesta?—Aunque su pregunta parecía tonta, quizás esa era la razón, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza mirándolo directamente.

-Y-yo t-te...

-¿Tú qué?—La interrumpió y ella sólo cerró sus orbes frustrada, anhelaba decirle que lo amaba y que quería tenerlo cerca, que quería que la hiciera suya pero también estaba aterrada de que le provocara una complicación en su estado—Me estás volviendo loco Hinata—Sasuke le confesó dejando que su voz mostrara la profundidad de sus palabras, los ojos lunas observaron el perfecto y enigmático rostro frente a ella captando el significado real.

-¿Yo? –El murmullo de voz logró colocar una sonrisa ladina en el Uchiha.

La Hyuga dejó que la recostara nuevamente en la cama, la suavidad de la almohada bajo su cabeza no se comparó en absoluto con el regocijo que le provocaba del tacto del chico en sus hombros, a continuación lo vio despojarse de la playera embrujándola con el perfecto torso lleno de músculos.

-Quiero verte sonreír—Reveló sin cavilar despojándose de todas sus ropas mandándolas al suelo—Ven acá—Le pidió una vez que se hubo recostado de lado a un costado de la ojiluna, dándose tiempo de admirar el vientre apenas cambiado de la que alguna vez fue su enfermera, ella se incomodó por la atenta mirada pensando que se debía a que la encontraba menos atractiva y por instinto jaló la delgada colcha a un lado para cubrirse, él no entendió del todo su acción pero lo hizo sonreír adjudicándola a ese pudor que solía acompañarla.

Los brazos del Uchiha se las arreglaron para tenerla en sus brazos y susurrarle en el oído a la ojiluna.

-En verdad te quiero—Era mucho más de lo que podía obtener de él y esperaba que lo entendiera—Y eres mía... en verdad lamento todo lo que he dicho que te ha lastimado, pero eso ya no puedo cambiarlo.

Hinata se acurrucó en los fuertes brazos que la acogían podía sentir la erección en su cadera y su cuerpo sumamente receptivo, no solo a las palabras sino también a la piel caliente del moreno.

-Repítelo—Alentó.

-¿Qué cosa? –Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-Que me quieres—La respuesta de la ojiluna lo hizo esbozar una amplia sonrisa y casi pudo vislumbrar el rubor y la sonrisita tonta de la chica.

-Te quiero—Corroboró depositando un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, sintió el estremecimiento y atinó a morder delicadamente entonces—Te quiero—Repitió sintiéndose liberado.

-Yo a ti—Hinata levantó su rostro encarándolo, llevando una de sus delgadas manos a la mejilla masculina depositando una fina caricia, de pronto se sentía en un mundo irreal y eso le gustaba.

El dedo índice de la mano femenina vagó por la mejilla del moreno, desviando su camino por el cuello y los bien marcados pectorales, delineando cada músculo del abdomen masculino y solo entonces comenzó a descender su cuerpo en la cama, él pudo leer sus pensamientos y por inercia se tumbó de espaldas siendo esta vez él quien abrió las piernas dándole acceso, cuando la delicada mano tomó su miembro soltó un suspiró, cuando los dedos se cerraron en torno a su hombría cerró los ojos, Hinata comenzó a moverla alrededor recorriendo su largo para en el momento menos esperado lamer el sensible glande, introduciéndolo lentamente en su boca, repartiendo besos y caricias alrededor del falo, por primera vez él no contuvo sus ruidos guturales, en parte porque si Juugo seguía de metiche pudiera escuchar lo bien que la estaba pasando y otra porque simplemente no se le dio la gana, la peliazul lo estaba llevando al fondo de su garganta y en cada lamida y succión le demostraba lo necesitaba que estaba de él.

-Maldición—Se quejó cuando ya no pudo controlarse y se vertió en la cavidad bucal que lo acogía generosamente, aún medio perdido en el placer se encargó de tomarla por los brazos para llevarla hacia arriba y ponerla frente a su rostro.

La encontró aun agitada, con sus mejillas rojas, con sus ojos entrecerrados y solo la besó devorando esos labios que tanto placer le acababan de regalar y al mismo tiempo probando la mezcla de su sabor y la saliva femenina.

Cuando el beso finalizó ella se recostó sobre los pectorales, envolviendo las piernas masculinas con las suyas, conforme comenzó a instalarse la calma el miedo volvió a inundarla temiendo que el día siguiente todo fuera olvidado, solían tener buenos encuentros pero después con el sol, todo parecía olvidarse.

-Sasuke.

-Mmmph—Le respondió llevando su mano derecha a la cabeza femenina acariciándole el cuero cabelludo.

-Te quiero—La oscura mirada la buscó y recibió una sonrisa ladina que la noqueó, él verdaderamente era sexy cuando se lo proponía.

-Eres demasiado sensible—Comentó al darse cuenta de lo que buscaba, la reafirmación de lo que hace poco le reveló, sin embargo llevó su mano libre al vientre femenino—Sé que me quieres, me harás padre—Las mejillas femeninas se pusieron completamente rojas y un sentimiento tan cálido la invadió al sentir esa caricia diferente, entendía que no solo era para ella aún así se sentía tan bien, de hecho mucho mejor, quizás la primer caricia paterna para el bebé—Y quiero formar tu equipo de futbol, ese que deseas.

-Yo no quiero un equipo de futbol—Soltó enseguida, obteniendo una risa natural del moreno.

-Dijiste que querías un montón de crías—Bromeó él—Y no tengo ninguna objeción en dártelas porque te prometo que la próxima vez, no tendrás que sufrir tanto—De alguna manera quería asegurarle que no volvería a ponerla en la misma situación y también hacerle saber que entendía el mal trago que la hizo y hacia pasar—Solo debes ser paciente y déjame arreglar todo este problema—Los ojos lunas volvieron a humedecerse y en un arrebato estampó sus labios con los del moreno, no necesitaba más que eso, su corazón lastimado pasó a segundo término, lo tenía a él con la mano en su vientre y con esas palabras.

Habitualmente no le gustaba consolar o ponerse meloso con mujeres pero con ella todo valía la pena, ahora al tener pegada la espalda femenina contra su pecho y seguir repartiendo besos en la mejilla que le exponía aunque ya se encontrase dormida, podía finalmente sentirse seguro y con tranquilidad, el sueño lo quería vencer sin embargo aún tenía cosas que aclarar y el mejor momento era ese, sin preocuparse de que ella fuera participe.

Con sumo cuidado la dejó en la cama, reacomodó la ligera sábana para que cubriese bien el cuerpo desnudo, tomó el pantalón del suelo y se lo colocó, tras abrir la puerta la luz proveniente de la sala le indicó que no había errado en su conclusión Juugo seguía sin dormir, dibujó una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, con la laptop en sus piernas, un libro abierto y varias hojas regadas en el sillón donde se encontraba el pelinaranja, seguía recabando información para algunos trabajos pendientes que tenía para su maestría, además después de todo se encontraba preocupado por Hinata, sabía que Sasuke no la lastimaría pero lo había visto tan cabreado que temía que al menos emocionalmente la acabara, él solía ser despiadado y al ser tan poco empático era lo menos que podía esperar.

-No pienso volver a repetírtelo, te he mandado a cuidarla no a ser su amigo—El Juugo levantó sus ojos ámbar hacia el moreno, tensó la mandíbula en desacuerdo y soltó el aire con fastidio, el azabache se estaba comportando como un hombre de las cavernas.

-Sasuke, es inevitable a excepción de Anko no tiene con quién más hablar y realmente ha estado triste—Explicó escuetamente.

-Y ahora lo terapista te sale solo ¿no?—Preguntó con irritación.

-Quizás—Le respondió de la misma manera—Pero esa mujer está pasando por muchas cosas, es evidente que todo lo que ha vivido le ha afectado...—Juugo guardó silencio dándose cuenta que efectivamente se estaba extralimitando y sintiéndose idiota.

-Vaya, vaya hace tiempo no decías lo mismo, de hecho no creo que Hinata se sienta segura si le cuento que tú y el idiota de Suigetsu no les importó sacrificarla, importándoles una mierda dejarla con Madara—Le recordó—De cualquier manera entiende algo, no quiero que hagas tu mierda de psicología con ella, ni nada, limítate a solo asegurarte que se encuentre bien.

Le pudrió aceptar que el azabache tenía razón, intentó de varias maneras alejar a su amigo de ella, incluso fue responsable de que tardaran tanto en rescatarla pero hasta ahora comprendía porque su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado, ella era muy agradable y tenía algo nato que despertaba un instinto protector.

-Como quieras—Concordó, aunque de algo estaba seguro no tenía porque desairar a la peliazul, simplemente ser más cuidadoso y mantener la distancia prudente para evitar malentendidos.

-¿Qué sucede?—Naruto escuchó la voz de la ojijade, se giró en la cama para ver la pared y evitarla en la oscuridad de esa noche que los estaba envolviendo, ignoró el toque que recibió en su hombro desnudo—Por dios ya dime, es evidente que tiene que ver con la clínica y el cotilleo que se traen respecto a Inoichi y Sasuke.

El rubio bufó contrariado, hace muchas semanas solo tenía una duda, una que lo carcomía y no era más que el estado de la ojiluna, estaba consciente que no pudo haber contenido el embarazo, no en las condiciones en las cuales su jefe la tenía y el simple hecho lo hizo soltar una carcajada triunfadora.

Nunca había sido del todo egoísta, tuvo una infancia difícil después de perder a sus padres y quedar en el ojo público, los ambiciosos socios de su padre no pararon hasta que le quitaron la posibilidad de tener una herencia de Namikaze Minato, su padre, de su madre solo le quedaba el apellido de renombre Uzumaki pero ella había perdido todo desde niña; lo marcó tuvo que hacerse de una coraza al quedar desamparado y aunque intentó no perder el rumbo finalmente dejó de luchar, a su punto de vista las acciones buenas no dejaban buenas recompensas.

Ahora finamente sería incapaz de reconocerse se había dejado consumir en la ambición, supo desde el primer momento que debía renunciar al trato que le proponía Inoichi pero sonaba tan razonable, él iba a poder obtener una ayuda económica magnifica, pasó noches sin dormir cuestionándose si hacía lo correcto pero finalmente concordó que si él no lo hacía alguien más trabajaría para el psiquiatra, incluso cuando conoció al Uchiha ya dopado de medicamentos tuvo una ligera culpa pero aunado a eso Sakura finalmente aceptaba que la llevara a cenar en ese flamante coche que consiguió, se dijo a sí mismo que era inocente, él solo seguía instrucciones del médico responsable, quiso omitir el hecho que conoció lo que había detrás de la historia de ese "nuevo paciente".

Finalmente llegó Hinata, en un inicio no la notó por estar cegado de su compañera médica, pero cuando logró verla quedó prendado, era verdaderamente hermosa, fina y lo mejor de todo estaba genuinamente interesada en él, le fue fácil enamorarse la peliazul era una chica sumamente noble que se desvivía por los demás en especial por él, esa actitud quizás fue lo que lo hizo descuidarla, la Hyuuga era del tipo que perdonaba todo, siempre lo hizo, aunque también tenía sueños como tener un final feliz y claro él la respaldaba, la sintió completamente suya y eterna así que cuando recibió la patada en el trasero de su parte no pudo creerlo, Naruto creía que obtendría todo de la ojiluna así que al enterarse que otro hombre la poseyó cuando él espero pacientemente enloqueció, Hinata era suya ¿cómo pudo osar pensar tener una familia, todo lo que anhelaron juntos con otro? Así que haber perdido ese engendro era lo justo, tarde o temprano ella lo reconocería y entonces podrían formar una familia.

-Naruto en verdad de un tiempo para acá estás rarísimo, por cierto me ha llegado un citatorio para que me presente a declarar, ¿tú crees que en verdad Sasuke estaba sano?

-¿No eras tú la que decía que el podía recuperarse?—Debatió dándose la vuelta encarándola, Sakura mantenía una ligera cobija cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo después de esa entrega sexual que compartieron como buenos amigos, en el departamento del ojiazul.

-Si, pero los rumores dicen que él estaba sano cuando lo ingresaron... es diferente, yo no lo traté... y tú eras su médico principal o el jefe.

-Ese maldito Uchiha, donde sea que se encuentre se va a arrepentir de meterse con lo mío, va a pagar cada una de sus estupideces, se lo merece.

-¿De qué hablas?—Debatió molesta, Naruto soltó una risita burlesca.

-¿Sabes que embarazó a Hinata?—Lo soltó deliberadamente, odiaba que incluso Sakura sobrevalorara al Uchiha, además diciéndolo de esa manera no le tenía que explicar que ese producto ya no existía.

-¡¿Qué?!—Sakura se sentó en la cama atónita, pero él no le prestó atención estaba más concentrado repasando la cuartada que el psiquiatra Yamanaka y él habían inventado, además después de arduos días alterando los registros del Uchiha tenía la cabeza embotada, solo buscaba posibles fallos, lo último que quería era terminar preso.

En la oscuridad de la noche las orbes lunas de la Hyuga se abrieron con violencia, no pudo controlar el temblor que la recorrió sintiéndose casi histérica, tras un par de ineficientes inhalaciones pudo ubicarse y darse cuenta que solo había sido una de sus pesadillas, relacionada al incidente donde la privaron de la libertad, ya en el hospital e incluso en esa casa las había sufrido, al poco tiempo se percató que se encontraba sola, Sasuke ya no estaba ahí y sentir esa soledad aunado al pánico que la recorrió en el mal sueño, la hizo soltar su llanto, llevó ambas palmas de las manos para cubrir sus ojos poniéndose en posición fatal.

La puerta se abrió levemente, y por ella entró Sasuke que la observó extrañado, un momento antes de introducirse había escuchado los sollozos poniéndolo alerta.

-¿Qué sucede?—Cuestionó aun en el umbral mirándola atónito, la alteración y desconsuelo femenino se percibía en el aire.

Tras escucharlo hablar se percató que estaba en la puerta, apartó de su rostro sus temblorosas manos y se incorporó sentándose en la cama, hipando y clavando sus dientes superiores en el labio inferior luchando por controlarse, él por su parte cerró la puerta y caminó hasta ella.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!—Su voz se escuchó sobresaltada y la pregunta más bien parecía un reclamo, Sasuke enarcó la ceja izquierda y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

-Solo fui por un poco de agua—Mintió, intrigado de la razón de la conducta femenina.

-¡¿Por qué vuelves a irte sin avisarme?!—Nuevamente le reclamaba, las orbes lunas soltaron un par de gruesas lágrimas.

-Sólo fui a la cocina—Mintió nuevamente—Estabas dormida—Respondió con voz tranquila, tomándole uno de los hombros desnudos.

-Y-yo... yo ya no puedo con esto—Soltó con la voz entrecortada, dejándose llevar por el llanto y las emociones, Sasuke hizo un leve puchero, retrajo el brazo para atraerla a su pecho y acariciarle la cabeza esperando que se tranquilizara pronto—Te fuiste...

-Hinata, estaba en la casa—La interrumpió.

-Pero te irás, volverás a dejarme sola, volverás apartarme, a dejarme de lado, nada de lo que yo siento por ti es suficiente para ti, te amo tanto que duele, te amo tanto que nada me importa si se trata de ti... yo no quiero que te vay...

-Hinata, yo también, ya tranquilízate—La interrumpió tomando el rostro mojado entre sus manos—No voy a irme de la manera que crees... ya no—Comenzó por explicar y le lamió los labios—Me emputa verte llorando—Confesó—Te deje dormida ¿por qué te encuentro así?

La Hyuuga acarició las grandes manos posadas en sus mejillas antes de abrazarlo por el cuello aun temblando, el calor de corporal del moreno aunado al propio del clima despertaron en ella una necesidad abrasadora, buscó los labios masculinos para comenzar un beso frenético, sin pausas, necesitado de confort y seguridad e inconscientemente buscando una respuesta en la entrepierna masculina.

Las pequeñas manos soltaron el cuello para con prisas y torpedad desabotonar y bajar la cremallera de ese pantalón que los estaba separando.

-Hinata—Susurró Sasuke sorprendido pero dejándose hacer ayudándola a deshacerse de esa prenda.

La peliazul lo besaba en cada parte donde sus labios pudieran posarse y él estaba más que contento con eso, si ella quería marcar su territorio por él jamás habría problema, así que solo depositó sus manos en los costados de la cintura femenina envolviéndola, dejándola sentarse en su regazo con las piernas abiertas y con las rodillas flexionadas, envolviéndolo a los costados.

El jadeo femenino terminó de ponerlo duro, la humedad que podía sentir sobre su miembro lo orgulleció aunque literalmente no hubiera hecho nada para tenerla así, sin embargo ella lo sorprendió aún más cuando lo enterró en lo más hondo de su intimidad soltando un sonoro gemido.

-Nena—La voz le salió débil y nerviosa, turbado por el deseo, Hinata se estaba moviendo sobre su eje con ganas, encajándolo y sacándolo a su maldito antojo y él incapaz de reaccionar correctamente solo parecía un muñeco para la satisfacción de la peliazul que lo besaba en los labios sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar por completo, lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de reprimir sus gemidos suavizándolos.

La energía de la ojiluna fue menguada por el cansancio, empezando a moverse más delicadamente, sin atreverse a soltar por completo los labios masculinos pero haciendo besos suaves y delicados, ese momento de agotamiento él lo aprovechó para empujarla hacia delante recostándola en la cama para hacerse cargo de la situación, el primer embiste fue enérgico robándole un sonoro gemido a la chica que arqueó su cuello, cerrando los ojos perlas disfrutando de las penetraciones mientras lo abrazaba posando sus delicadas manos en la amplia espalda.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que Sasuke logrará perder en el limbo a la mujer que poseía, las vibraciones internas femeninas lo hicieron verterse en ella, quedando exhausto y encima del generoso cuerpo respirando erráticamente.

Conforme los sentidos volvían, Hinata empezó a ser consciente de toda la situación, inevitablemente se tensó pudiendo solo pensar en el bebé, Sasuke la liberó de su peso recostándose a su lado con la respiración agitada, la Hyuuga sin poder evitarlo se llevó la mano derecha a los cabellos azulinos en muestra de frustración, lo último que quería era complicar el estado del bebé, ¿cómo perdió la cabeza olvidándose de todo?

-¿Qué sucede?—La voz ronca del moreno caló en su cuerpo receptivo y aún afectado por el orgasmo, despertándole más necesidad de él, de otra entrega.

-El bebé—Apenas susurró luchando con las ganas de volver a abalanzarse sobre el Uchiha y calmar esa sensación de vacío en su zona íntima.

-¿Te sientes mal?—Sasuke se sentó de inmediato, ágilmente encendió la luz de la lámpara de noche a su lado.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos por la iluminación y peleó por cubrirse con la sábana al sentirse totalmente expuesta en todos los sentidos.

-No—Respondió enseguida, tranquilizándose, en realidad se sentía estupendamente no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta, en realidad así se sentía, pero una tonta feliz.

-¿Qué diablos?—Sasuke soltó, las emociones cambiantes de la ojiluna lo estaban llevando al borde.

-Ven—Hinata lo llamó agitando la mano izquierda en el aire y la otra aferrada a la sábana sobre sus pechos, él arqueó una ceja pero lentamente le obedeció posándose sobre ella, cargando su peso en sus codos—Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando entraste acababa de despertar y quizás estaba aún dormida—Reveló, levantando su cabeza del colchón depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amante.

-Mmmph... pero estabas muy rara—Debatió, la peliazul devolvió su cabeza a la superficie acolchonada—A veces sueño con esos días—Los ojos oscuros miraron con más interés el rostro femenino que pareció ensombrecerse—cuando me secuestraron y casi pierdo al bebé—Confesó, el rostro masculino se tornó duro y la furia interna se avivaba comprendiéndola, esa era la razón por la cual la sintió tan histérica e irracional—Además para ser sincera siento que vas a desvanecerte en cualquier momento.

-No lo haré—Respondió seco—Estoy contigo y lo digo de verdad, no pienso marcharme... es decir no como antes, en un par de horas debo volver al hospital pero me tienes Hinata, te lo he dicho mucho las últimas horas, empiezo a entenderte y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo, pienso cuidarte pero para eso debo seguir el juego legal y toda esa mierda... Hinata, entiéndelo, pretendo solo ayudarte y mantenerte a salvo pero para lograrlo debo encargarme de ese cabrón.

-No, lo hagas—Sasuke abrió sus orbes oscuras con desdén sin seguirla completamente—No tienes por qué seguir haciendo daño—Le acaricio una mejilla y él cerró sus ojos con molestia e intentando controlarse.

-Tú no entiendes—Espetó intentando volver a alejarse, pero ella lo abrazó.

-Siempre he querido ayudarte a superar tu dolor y hasta ahora veo la razón de todo esto—Susurró—Este bebé es la esperanza que ambos necesitamos, para mí: terminar con mi soledad, para ti: darte un nuevo objetivo por el cual querer ser mejor persona—Sasuke sonrió ladinamente tomando las manos de la chica de su cuello rompiendo el abrazo.

-Aún así es tarde—Sentenció, su hijo no cambiaría en absoluto lo que él debía hacer por honor y justicia.

-Si esa persona muere, todo será fácil para él...dejara de sufrir en ese preciso momento y todo el daño que te ocasionó no será cubierto ¿te das cuenta? Si él paga aquí en la tierra sus maldades será más largo, no te adelantes, deja que las cosas tomen el curso que deben, Ino te va a ayudar, ella es muy inteligente, encontrara la manera de comprobar que en verdad te encuentras bien o al menos lo suficiente bien para que te devuelvan lo que buscas, si esa persona te hizo daño merece pagar por ese delito y seguramente en prisión no la va a pasar bien —Agregó un tanto amarga.

Sasuke no respondió pero prestó atención en las palabras de la ojiluna, no eran tan descabelladas después de todo, ahora matar a Madara por un rato iba a ser imposible, todo el juicio encima le complicaba las cosas y ella tenía razón, si lo dejaba vivo habría más maneras de torturarlo y hacerle pasar una vida miserable como él lo hizo con su persona, aunque también mientras siguiera vivo no podía estar tranquilo.

La Hyuga observó atenta al azabache, tenía un semblante serio y lucía malditamente atractivo sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa bobalicona se posó en su rostro olvidando la incomodidad que la atrapó al hablar de ese tema delicado, elevó una de sus blancas manos para tomar la cabellera azabache y atraerlo hacia ella para besarlo.

-Me estás volviendo loco, lloras, te enojas, vuelves a llorar, te metes en mis asuntos y ríes... ¿has perdido la cabeza?—Cuestionó seco.

-Ni siquiera yo me entiendo Sasuke, pero estoy feliz.

-Mmmph—Formó una perceptible sonrisa antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, si ella estaba feliz, estaba por buen camino esta vez.

-Sasuke—Hinata protestó cuando sintió el miembro masculino comenzar a erguirse, obtuvo una mirada de deseo que no pudo sostener —No debemos tentar a la suerte, ha sido demasiado por hoy—Aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente le daba la razón.

-La próxima vez puedes dejarme hacerme el trabajo—Sugirió burlesco—Me trataste como un consolador—Hinata enrojeció y luchó por recostarse de lado y no encararlo—Me encantas mi amor—Le dijo antes de besarle el hombro y entrelazar los dedos de su mano derecha con los izquierdos de la femenina, y empezar a conversar de cualquier cosa trivial que le sirviera para llevar al límite del pudor de su ojiluna.

Sakura dio un último sorbo a su taza cargada de café, sus ojos jades estaban coronados por unas profundas ojeras, en su mente era incapaz de concebir la verdad revelada en la madrugada del domingo por el Uzumaki, en algún momento concordó que tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuuga, habían mantenido una relación demasiado cercana, sin embargo no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto ¿Sasuke estaría realmente interesado en más de un acostón con la patética enfermera?

-No debí haberlo descuidado—susurró para sí misma, recriminándose y formándose nuevas ideas, si hubiera estado más pendiente pudo haberse dado cuenta cuando él volvía en sí y ser ella quién se relacionara con él en todos los aspectos, sin tener que seguir robando respuestas sexuales.

-Doctora ya tengo listas los permisos de los familiares para que el paciente de la cama A10, pueda ser trasladado para la TAC—Una enfermera se acercó a la pelirosada, y con una flamante sonrisa le acercaba un expediente, Sakura dibujó una sonrisa en asentimiento.

-Claro, iré a la oficina para que Tsunade o Inoichi firmen el consentimiento de salida, en un rato te devuelvo el expediente para que puedas hacer el traslado—Informó antes de alejarse.

"Solo debo encontrarlo" se convenció a sí misma, una vez que lo hiciera podría enamorarlo, ¿qué hombre se resistiría a ella? Era guapa, con buen cuerpo e inteligente.

-¡Ino ¿te volviste loca?!—Sakura entornó sus ojos verdes al escuchar la voz del psiquiatra Yamanaka, quiso esbozar una sonrisa socarrona al creer que era un regaño de padre a hija, se recargó cerca de la puerta jugueteando con el expediente, esperando que la reprimenda no durara demasiado.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Eso es lo que te pregunto yo!

-Por favor no discutan—Una voz que no pudo reconocer, se escuchó nerviosa.

-¡Tu hija se ha vuelto loca, acabo de enterarme que precisamente ella va a testificar a favor del Uchiha, ¿te das cuenta? Tu hija, mi hija piensa mandarme a prisión por una estupidez!

-No, padre, tú sabes mejor que nadie que esto no es una estupidez, encerraste a Sasuke estando sano, le has provocado daño por medicamentos que nunca necesitó ¿por dinero? ¿A caso él no pudo darte el doble de lo que te estuvieran pagando? ¿Por qué?—Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa, eso era un chisme más que caliente y verídico.

-Inoichi, ¿tú?—De nuevo la voz que la pelirosa no podía identificar hizo acto de presencia—Sea lo que sea, Ino, debes apoyar a tu padre, no puedes echarle tierra.

-¡Mamá yo no lo hago, él solo lo hizo!

-Si quieres saber la verdad, la tendrás, ¿realmente en tan bajo concepto me tienes para creer que esto se debió solo a dinero?

-¿Entonces por qué más papá? ¿Sabes que le has destruido la vida a Sasuke? Él no volverá a ser el de antes...

-¡Él te la destruyó a ti!—Sakura frunció el cejo sin comprender—Jamás olvidaré como rompió tu corazón, él te alejó del país, solo buscabas librarte de la decepción que te provocó...

-¡Papá era una niña, fuimos novios y ya, no era para tanto!

-¡¿Niños que tienen sexo en mi propia casa?!—Sakura abrió sus labios nuevamente sorprendida, rodando los ojos verdes con desaprobación.

-Inochi—De nuevo la madre de Ino intervenía.

-¡¿Crees que no me di cuenta que solo te usó y te desechó?!—"Interesante", pensó la pelirosa.

-¿Eso qué importa ahora?—Ino debatió dentro de la oficina, su voz sonaba más rota.

-Nadie se burla de mi hija, además Madara tampoco me dio muchas opciones, o lo aceptaba o mi psiquiátrico volaría en mil pedazos, ese Uchiha lo merecía por robarte tu inocencia, por jugar contigo.

-¿Madara te amenazó?—Ino cuestionó incrédula.

-Y apuesto que debes estar muy contenta volviendo a reunirte con Sasuke, me han dicho que lo visitabas frecuentemente en la clínica donde se encuentra internado ahora.

-Debía corroborar que no me mintieran y ver si realmente tú habías sido capaz de hacerle daño.

-No sé porque no me sorprende Orochimaru siempre fue su tapadera—Debatió Inoichi.

-Lo de Sasuke y yo fue hace mucho tiempo, yo lo deje atrás tú deberías...

-No soy idiota Ino, sé a la perfección que si te arrastraste hasta la clínica Oro en búsqueda de la verdad no fue por curiosidad, lo único que querías era verlo, ¿realmente me crees idiota? Vi cómo te destruyó aunque intentaste ocultarlo tarde o temprano sigues siguiendo sus pasos.

-Pues si, quizás, pero tampoco es cómo lo dices, me fui del país porque efectivamente quería conocer otras personas, pero tampoco es cómo si Sasuke me hubiera destruido lo único que buscaba era mi lugar, él no se convirtió en el único hombre en mi vida sexual, siento que nos hayas descubierto esa vez, entiendo que haya sido muy impactante para ti ver a tu hija adolescente en esas condiciones, sé muy bien la fama que tenía en aquella época de ninguna manera lo veías como el hombre perfecto para mí, y era obvio tenía quince años ¿qué hombre sería perfecto en esa edad? Lo lamento papá, nunca pensé que pensarás que él me hubiera lastimado tanto solo por tener sexo conmigo, y ya que pareces estar muy interesado en ese aspecto, no ha sido el único, he tenido más novios... y es decepcionante que te hayas dejado arrastrar por un hombre ambicioso que no le importó destruir a su sobrino solo por dinero, sé que pudiste ser más inteligente y encontrar la manera de persuadir a Madara, no necesitaba que defendieras mi honor.

-Pero ese canalla se aprovechó de tu inocencia.

-Teníamos la misma edad y nos gustábamos, sólo éramos adolescentes... él no me apartó de casa, y tampoco de ti.

-Entonces demuéstramelo dejando el caso—Sakura dejó que todo su peso terminara en la pared, ahora sabía más de lo que esperó, tener el paradero de Sasuke era gratificante y necesitaba una forma de verlo.

-Lo siento papá, en algo tienes razón, Sasuke siempre será especial para mí y él no se merecía nada de lo que le ocurrió quizás era un tonto y patán, pero no hizo nada malo... la vida se encargó de hacerlo pagar con lo que le pasó a su familia... ahora él encontró a una persona y tendrá un bebé con ella, no me uniré a la masacre sólo porque me enamoré y tú te diste cuenta que tu hija adolescente tenía una relación sexual con su noviecito.

La puerta se abrió y los ojos jades enfocaron a los azules, rojos e inflamados, unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la rubia que si bien se sorprendió no perdió el tiempo analizando la situación y siguió andando lejos.

-¿Esa zorra sigue embarazada? –Su pregunta fue apenas un murmullo, pero ahora ya tenía algunas pistas para encontrar al moreno y otros problemas de los cuales deshacerse—Definitivamente te equivocaste al posar tus ojos en mi hombre—Aseguró.

 **¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, tiene algo romanticón y meloso, además de otros secretillos o datillos, muajajaja soy feliz, bueno gracias por todos sus reviews y tiempito que se dan para leerme, ojalá me cuenten otra vez todo lo que quieran respecto al capítulo, nos vemos pronto!**


	20. Sasuhina

**Quise empezar el capítulo con una protesta, de hecho fue el motivo por el cual escribí unas cuantas líneas, o muchas...**

 **¡Basta de acoso hacia las escritoras de Sasuhina!**

 **Sasusakus ¿qué edad tienen para no poder diferenciar lo ficticio de lo real? ¿Por qué han venido a insultar si solo es un fic? Si bien sus comentarios no han provocado una reacción deprimente en mí, porque no son más que copia y pega, han llegado a mi límite ahora que volvieron al ruedo y van tras Angel, ella es mi amiga, la conocí gracias al fandom y abiertamente soy su fangirl porque amo y aprecio su trabajo.**

 **He visto casi en silencio todo el alboroto que se armó respecto a las premiaciones de Narutofanfics, ya llevo más del año escribiendo y en ese tiempo he hecho un par de amigas en el fandom, gracias a ellas me enteré de las nominaciones (porque no conocía al respecto), donde si no me equivocó dos lectoras me nominaron en varias categorías y en ambas alguna administradora decía que aceptaban sus nominaciones (donde evidentemente nominaban a más autores con sus respectivos fics), cuando dieron los resultados finalistas de las nominaciones, solo vi que me incluyeron en la categoría ecchi (soy una pervertida así que es aceptable) pero mi punto es ¿dónde quedaron las otras nominaciones? Desde ahí me di cuenta que había algo turbio, quizás después de todo no fui apta para competir en las otras donde me nominaron, pero nótese que no lo expusieron en el momento de aceptar la nominación; bien no me centrare en eso, dándoles el beneficio de la duda, soy una pervertida y mi trabajo solo podía centrarse en la categoría ecchi, lo acepto, apenas empiezo y me falta mucho por mejorar, se supone que la página está organizada por gente que solo buscaba hacer un bien "social respecto al trabajo de Naruto", en ese caso y es sugerencia hubieran sido mucho más transparentes, ¿cómo sucedieron errores con el cálculo que hicieron respecto a la puntuación en ortografía? Si bien es una página donde los premios son otorgados por votantes, también tiene quién la administra, no pido que vayamos en contra de ellas puesto que solo hacen una labor social en la comunidad, pero si que seamos y sean coherentes.**

 **Ha surgido una comunidad en respuesta a esa mencionada página de premios, y tras leerla solo he encontrado una amenaza de mostrar los nombres de las ganadoras sasusakus, si ellas seguían acosando, además de publicar las amenazas y acoso cibernético al que nos hemos visto expuestas, tras los premios, que sinceramente no dejan nada, gané un segundo lugar en la categoría ecchi, ¿y saben? Me emocione más en ese mismo día cuando vi un review de una lectora, diciéndome que había mejorado en mi narración, mismo que también tenía una crítica constructiva, ese review me hizo vibrar, más que ver una imagen que daba reconocimiento, ¿y saben por qué? Porque si bien el premio me lo dieron lectores, no hay nada más bonito que leer un review de un lector que conoce tu trabajo, tu evolución y hasta tus fallos, enserio ese es el mayor premio que tenemos los escritores de fics.**

 **Vi cómo afectaron el trabajo de Juds, y gracias a eso también empecé a leer Aqueron, el dichoso fic expiatorio, también conocí la autora porque me puse en contacto con ella y lo poco que la conozco es una gran persona, además de una mujer muy ocupada, en la personal el primer capítulo me afectó, pero la autora advirtió que era crudo, si no te gusta o no puedes leerlo bien puedes pasar e irte a otro trabajo, lo mismo sucedió con Consecuencias, y cuando me atreví a pasar el momento difícil, realmente amé ese fic.**

 **¿Por qué ir a joder algo que ni siquiera te afecta? Es algo que no entiendo de las sasusakus, abren trabajos, dejan reviews, dizque lo leen; ¡por favor yo ni siquiera abro un sasusaku! Simplemente no puedo, ni me dan ganas de perder mi tiempo, e incluso en los pocos fics que leo de otros ships y llegan a mencionarlo, simplemente me salto la parte, porque no me agrada, no las entiendo sasusakus, sinceramente.**

 **No digo que tomemos las mismas medidas de las sasusakus, ni al caso, no merecen nuestra atención, pero si alguien tiene el medio de hacerle llegar este escrito a las causantes del ataque, háganlo, háganles saber que se puede rastrear el IP del cual dejaron un review acosador o algún comentario, o del cual crearon una cuenta falsa (que aunque borren se guarda en la nube), háganles saber que cada acción tiene una reacción, que sus ataques evidentemente formaron una comunidad más unida, que nos tienen cansados de sus juegos infantiles y que no pensamos dejar que vaya de nuevo en contra de una querida lectora, no nos hagan pensar que tienen envidia de los buenos trabajos y escritoras sasuhinistas; y que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente es capaz de darse cuenta de las patadas de ahogado que dan, no echen culpas porque solo logran hundirse más, o son realmente tontas o no analizan ni sus propios pasos.**

 **Solo para aclarar, no cree ninguna página en contra de los premios Naruto fanfics (pero sin duda ya tiene mi like), tampoco voy en contra de Audrey o como sea que se escriba o llame; realmente no me importan, quédense con su premio y dénselo a una escritora sasusaku, ¿de qué me sirve a mí? A ellas les hace más falta si lo andan mendigando, a mí sólo me sirvió para que vinieran a dejar mensajes insultantes (que ni siquiera evalúan mi trabajo) y dejarme con una amarga sensación, esperando que destruyan mis trabajos por mero placer frustrado.**

 **Estoy cansada de este juego, de las amenazas que leo y peor aún los reviews que recibo de personas que ni siquiera se atreven a dar la cara, dejen de jugar sucio, ocupen su tiempo en estudiar o hacer sus deberes, dejen de joder... vayan a escribir de su canon, argumenten su supuesto amor en sus creaciones en vez de molestarnos, si no aceptamos la pareja canon es porque no nos agrada, pero eso no les da ningún derecho de acosar, y en este caso de acosarme.**

 **Responsables de este acoso, ya deténganse porque son ustedes las que empiezan a atacar por lo que he visto, hagan algo más productivo si no es para su propia vida, al menos para la sociedad o su mismo fandom; y dejen de culpar a las sasuhinas de esto a haters de Hinata, ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta que se están enrollando más en su falsa historia?**

 **Gracias por leerme hasta aquí, y no está de más decirle a Jud y a Angel, que las apoyo y que entiendo que ustedes no fingen ni hacen todo el borlote del cual se les acusa...**

 ****... En recompensa a mi fandom (y sobre todo a mis lectores) viene un pequeño capítulo, ya que lo mejor que puedo hacer al respecto como dijo una sempai es escribir más sasuhina...****

Hinata observó a Sasuke con los tenues rayos del sol que empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana, estaba recostado a su lado, con una mano firme en su cadera y otra debajo de su cintura acariciando su blanca espalda, los ojos negros la observaban sin revelar un solo pensamiento, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba de parlanchina y él solo le respondía con monosílabos adecuados o incluso alguna pequeña frase que encajara, dándose cuenta que solo intentaba llevar su absurda conversación sobre la comodidad de las playeras hechas de algodón sobre las de lycra.

En cambio, el Uchiha solo tenía un pensamiento claro, los labios de Hinata podían hacerlo adicto, y para prueba estaba que debió partir hace aproximadamente media hora cuando el sol apenas estaba saliendo, aún así se encontraba desnudo con el cuerpo femenino tentándolo de sobremanera entre sus brazos, aquella mañana dominguera, esa madrugada la hubiera considerado perfecta, un buen polvo, una plática amena, la compañía perfecta; a excepción que sabía que tenía que irse y que ella no quería dejarlo partir, jugando deliberadamente con su libido y atándolo con sus pequeñas manos que si necesidad de ejercer fuerza lo debilitaban.

-Tengo que irme ya—Esta vez su voz sonó convincente, dejando de lado ese tono juguetón que había venido empleando.

La peliazul suspiró derrotada sintiendo nuevamente la lejanía brusca del azabache, Sasuke se levantó comenzando a vestirse, justo cuando reacomodó su pantalón de mezclilla Hinata sólo tuvo algo en mente "increíblemente sexy", los labios masculinos se curvaron de forma burlesca, Hinata lo miraba atentamente y sin recato alguno, los ojos lunas se habían vuelto muy expresivos o él ya podía leerlos demasiado bien, y en ellos veía deseo y al mismo tiempo le demostraban la melancolía que la embargaba por dejarlo partir.

-Vendré en cuanto pueda—Prometió—Pero no sé cuándo sea—Aclaró al verla dispuesta a cuestionarlo, se inclinó envolviendo los labios femeninos con los suyos, para unir un beso más a la larga lista que ya habían compartido en esa noche.

Ella quiso volver a pedirle que se quedara pero entonces la cordura le exigió que fuera realista, así que sólo lo vio partir intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no consiguió engañar al azabache.

-¿Dónde estabas Sasuke?—Orochimaru le preguntó apenas el moreno entró en la habitación médica.

-Por ahí—Respondió tirándose en la cama, mirando el techo blanco.

-Sasuke debes estar aquí y no debes consumir nada de alcohol, los análisis pueden salir alterados, además...

-No tome, solo un par de copas—Respondió seco.

-Sabes que aun te pueden evaluar, sé precavido—El mayor soltó seco y hasta molesto—Eres mi responsabilidad y no quiero que vayas a meterme en algún problema.

-No lo haré—Soltó con hastío—Me daré un baño y luego dormiré.

Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos con enfado, preguntándose ¿dónde se había metido el moreno toda la noche? ¿Acaso no media los peligros? ¿Qué sucedería si alguien externo se daba cuenta que no cumplía con el régimen terapéutico?

-Ayer fui a declarar, cuando salía escuché a un par de secretarias que solo les falta un par de personas para reunir toda la información, así que supongo que pronto será el juicio, Sasuke, quédate aquí y no eches todo a perder.

-No lo haré—Respondió cansino.

-Por cierto mañana debería venir Hinata, Kurenai, saldrá a un curso y no volverá en dos semanas así que sería mejor que viniera, bueno si te interesa su salud—Informó antes de dejar al moreno en la habitación.

Hinata observó sus rodillas por encima del agua al tenerlas flexionadas, dejó que su cabeza descansara en el borde de la tina, el agua tibia la relajaba de sobremanera, era más de las dos de la tarde, después de que Sasuke se hubiera marchado, sin pretenderlo se quedó profundamente dormida, y cuándo había salido de la habitación, Juugo no se encontraba en casa, y al ser domingo Anko probablemente no se presentara.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla dubitativa, tenía miedo era imposible no tenerlo ¿hasta dónde podía confiar en Sasuke? ¿Y si volvía a lastimarla? Esa idea era muy factible, bastó la manera en la cual había roto la cercanía por la mañana, él podía ser muy frío cuando se lo proponía y sabía perfectamente que habría actos futuros que lastimarían su corazón, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al aceptar que valía la pena arriesgarse, si él la acogía en sus brazos y mostraba preocupación y afecto por ella como lo había hecho hace unas horas.

Sasuke había besado tanto sus mejillas, su cuello y otras partes que hacían que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de sobremanera, su sonrisa se amplió al recordar los celos del Uchiha, aunque había sido hiriente ahora que podía verlo desde otra perspectiva era muy tentador carcajearse de su amado, ¿tanto así le interesaba? Se cuestionó emocionada.

-Sasuke me quiere—Susurró feliz y llevó la mano derecha a su vientre—Papá nos quiere a ambos—Declaró rebosante de felicidad, dejando que su mente fantaseara sobre una vida futura.

La fachada de la casa playera volvió a provocarle irritación, observó por un par de segundos para a continuación jalar la manija y abrir la puerta del coche, la noche se había vuelto fresca y una brizna comenzaba a caer, miró hacia el cielo desprovisto de estrellas, no era de sorprender durante la tarde se había nublado e incluso en los noticieros anunciaron una fuerte tormenta para la noche misma que aún no se soltaba, pero las corrientes de aire se habían incrementado notablemente y en esa zona de la ciudad eran incluso peor.

Comenzó a caminar para adentrarse al porche, era pasado de media noche así que suponía que los ocupantes de la casa se encontrarían dormidos, activó la alarma del auto antes de abrir la cerradura de la casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero la luz que se colaba del porche por la ventana era suficiente para mostrarle el camino que tenía que seguir, una vez que llegó a corredor no le fue difícil dar con la habitación, después de todo conocía aquella casa, una sensación de enfado lo recorrió, técnicamente no tenía por qué entrar tan fácil, si fuera un enemigo Juugo no hubiera despertado y eso dejaba en desventaja a su peliazul, chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación ante sus propios pensamientos, un enemigo no tendría la llave de la puerta principal o el modo de adentrarse tan fácilmente y sólo por eso le daría el beneficio de la duda al pelinaranja.

Hinata se sentó enseguida sobre la cama, prendiendo la luz de la lamparita de noche un tanto asustada tras escuchar el sonido de la chapa al girarse, Sasuke frunció su ceño al verla sobresaltada con una ligera sábana cubriéndola por encima de la pijama de dos piezas, un pantaloncillo de tela ligera blanco con una camiseta de tirantes a juego.

-Sasuke—El tinte de emoción fue evidente, mismo que lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa retorcida.

-Mmph—Su escueta respuesta activó un frenesí en el cuerpo de la fémina, admirando al Uchiha que vestía nuevamente pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra con cuello en v negra.

Con pasos lentos el moreno se acercó a ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama a un lado, la miró detenidamente y en un movimiento de atracción unieron sus labios en un necesitado beso, las pequeñas y delicadas manos femeninas se posaron en las mejillas del Uchiha proporcionándole una delicada caricia, aventurando la lengua dentro de la boca contraria saboreó cada rincón sin importarle que el azabache enroscara la lengua en torno a la suya con brusquedad o que sus labios fueran mordisqueados.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías—Confesó entre los labios de su acompañante, entre los pequeños descansos que le proporcionó para dejarla respirar.

Sasuke se vio tentando a sonreír pero no lo hizo, solo recogió un mechón de pelo azulino que descansaba entre los generosos pechos para colocarlo detrás de la oreja y alejarse lentamente.

-¿Por qué no estás dormida?

-El ruido del aire golpeando las ventanas es perturbador—Confesó apenada, desde la tarde los vientos habían provocado sonidos que la incomodaban.

Esta vez Sasuke no pudo reprimir la sonrisa ladina, a continuación un fuerte trueno se escuchó haciéndola brincar en su lugar y el sonido de una fuerte lluvia golpeó el techo.

-Eres una asustadiza, esto me trae recuerdos—Expuso al dejar vagar su dedo índice en la comisura de los pechos femeninos, disfrutando de verlos sueltos bajo esa ligera camiseta.

Hinata en cambio miró hacia la ventana, atemorizada de la lluvia sin prestar demasiada atención en la descarada caricia.

-Podría convertirse en tifón, ¿este lugar es seguro?

-Lo es, Itachi, no lo hubiera comprado si no hubiera cumplido con las normas básicas de seguridad—Reveló retraído, posando ambas manos en las rodillas.

La Hyuuga lo miró atenta y comprendiendo que el simple hecho de nombrar a su hermano lo afectaba y al no saber qué decir, solo lo abrazó por el cuello, besando delicadamente una de las mejillas del moreno, no sabía qué palabras podrían ser correctas, todo lo que se le ocurría le encontraba un problema, la leve aspereza de la naciente barba del moreno bajo sus labios era una textura provocadora, el Uchiha cerró sus ojos sintiendo los carnosos labios besarle con suavidad y cariño, no quería pensar, eso era claro.

-Te quiero y me alegra que estés aquí—Finalmente supo que decirle, forzándose a separar los labios de la piel pero no teniendo la misma suerte con sus manos que seguían posadas en el cuello masculino.

-Bueno entonces valió la pena escapar un rato—Respondió en automático, posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Realmente es magnífico... porque está lluvia me estresa—Lo que quiso decir es que la aterraba pero en el último momento retrocedió, temiendo darle un motivo para que se burlara de ella.

-A mí me excita.

-Sasuke—Exclamó sonrojada, él ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Ok—Se dio por vencido, soltándola para levantarse y quitarse el pantalón y después la playera colocándolos sobre la cómoda, dejando que Hinata pudiera apreciar la anatomía en su ir y venir— ¿Quieres dormir?—Hinata pudo percibir lo que escondía la pregunta, así que con una tímida sonrisa liberó espacio para que el moreno se recostara.

Apenas lo hizo ella acomodó la cabeza en el pecho masculino, y con una mano y pierna abrazó el atlético cuerpo disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba y esa indebida electricidad que le despertaba, su cuerpo se revolucionaba por un simple roce con la anatomía masculina, así que intentaba dominar ese deseo.

La fuerza de la lluvia no parecía querer ceder pero Hinata ya no se encontraba preocupada por eso, sino por satisfacer ese antojo que hace menos de cinco minutos había surgido y nada tenía que ver con el deseo sexual que había menguado cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno se estaba quedando dormido, suspiró decidida y cuando estaba dispuesta a soltar al Uchiha un fuerte trueno hizo retumbar los cristales de la habitación haciendo que se abrazara con más fuerza al cuerpo masculino.

-Hinata—Sasuke enseguida protestó por la fuerza con la que fue oprimido—Duérmete—Salió apenas en un murmullo, soltando a la peliazul dándole la espalda decidido a dormir.

La nombrada suspiró escuchando los atemorizantes sonidos de la lluvia deseando encender la luz de la mesita de noche y con muchas más ganas de pegarse a la espalda de Sasuke y esconderse, "es solo lluvia", quiso tranquilizarse y con los ojos bien abiertos escudriñó en la oscuridad, volvió a suspirar frustrada y entonces su boca llena de saliva se abrió.

-Sasuke... Sasuke—Repitió el nombre un poco más alto.

El azabache entreabrió sus ojos al primer llamado en el momento preciso que un rayo iluminaba un poco la habitación, dejándola a los pocos segundos nuevamente oscura, en el día solo había conseguido dormir un par de horas se encontraba exhausto por ese motivo había cedido a no tener sexo y solo dormir, ahora permanecía quieto con la esperanza que la peliazul callara y por tal razón no le había respondido.

-Sasuke.

-Mmph—Soltó cansino finalmente.

-¿Po-podrías ir a la cocina?

-¿Qué?—Preguntó consternado ¿acaso no quería compartirle un pedazo de la cama y lo echaba a dormir fuera?

-Es que... es que quiero un poco de helado de la nevera, con nutella, además si llevara algunos trozos de jitomate con un poco de limón sería genial.

-¿Qué?—Sasuke se dio la vuelta abruptamente ¿Hinata estaba bromeando o qué pensaba que decía?

-Tienes razón, quizás deberías agregar un poco de sal—La peliazul habló enseguida, salivando sin poder evitarlo tras imaginar la comida.

-¿Estás loca?—Enseguida debatió con su voz cargada de molestia.

-¿EH?—Respondió consternada ante la frialdad y hastío del moreno.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?—Espetó antes de volver a darse la vuelta y jalar la sábana para cubrirse completamente.

-¿De broma?—Susurró, frunciendo su entrecejo.

Posó los ojos lunas en el cuerpo a su lado, la luz proveniente del exterior por segundos le permitía verlo y una mueca de decepción se posó en el rostro al aceptar que él no le traería su antojo, por unos minutos se rindió al no querer abandonar la cama y caminar por la oscuridad del pasillo exterior, su racionalidad le decía que su miedo era infundado aún así no quería enfrentarse a el, se reacomodó en la cama derrotada, pero finalmente el antojo pudo más y se levantó para de puntillas dirigirse a la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Después de un temeroso andar hacia la cocina, encendió la luz, buscando los elementos necesarios para su antojo el simple hecho de imaginarlo la tenía desesperada, sirvió en pequeño tazón un par de bolas de helado de galleta, después algunas cucharadas de nutella, y cuando se disponía a partir el jitomate para agregarlo, la mirada de Sasuke llamándola la hizo detenerse.

Él la observaba incrédulo y hasta con repulsión, recargado en el marco de la puerta solamente con el bóxer negro, dejando ver la piel clara y los músculos bien formados, el cabello totalmente revuelto; no podía creer que Hinata realmente hubiera hablado en serio, peor aún que hubiera sugerido que él le prepara aquella mierda.

-¿Quieres un poco?—La peliazul le cuestionó volviendo la mirada al jitomate para comenzar a cortarlo en pequeños cuadros, tratando de ignorar al aún más antojable hombre en la entrada.

-¿Es una broma?—Replicó acercándose a ella para tomar una silla del comedor, frente a la ojiluna, que se encontraba de pie al parecer muy concentrada en su misión.

Los ojos negros se abrieron con supremacía cuando la vieron verter los cuadritos de jitomate en el helado, y se entornaron cuando la vieron exprimir el limón, cuando la ojiluna iba a rosear un poco de sal, Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

-Hinata, eso es una mierda, no piensas comértelo enserio—Declaró, Hinata lo miró enseguida con un pequeño puchero—¿Ya lo probaste si quiera?—Intentó persuadirla.

Derrotada tomó asiento frente a él, pero al poco tiempo tomó una cucharita de postre para empezar a engullir lo que acaba de preparar, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse que la ojiluna realmente disfrutaba de aquella peculiar mezcla de comida, observó cómo tomó el salero y con naturalidad espolvoreó sobre su cuchara para después llevar la ración a su boca y posteriormente suspirar completamente satisfecha.

-¿Quieres?—Ella volvió a cuestionar y al tener la cuchara tan cerca de su boca, dudó, sin embargo dejó que la peliazul le metiera la comida.

Se vio tentando a escupirla, pero Hinata volvía a saborear lo que masticaba, así que no le quedo de otra de pasarse el bocado casi intacto, "antojos", pronto vino la respuesta de ese extraño comportamiento, dibujó una sonrisa ladina que la Hyuuga ni siquiera percibió al encontrarse devorando su comida, al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable por no haber tomado en cuenta la absurda petición.

-¿Qué más piensas comer? ¿Plátano con salsa picante?—En cuánto lo cuestionó se arrepintió, Hinata enseguida miró hacia una alacena como si fuera una excelente idea.

-Tal vez después—Decretó al sentirse satisfecha, Sasuke, ya no pudo suprimir la pequeña risa burlesca.

Se levantó y tomó un plátano de una encimera y a continuación abrió la alacena que la ojiluna observó, a paso lento le acercó ambos productos y en recompensa recibió una enorme sonrisa de la peliazul, que no tardó ni un segundo en preparar el nuevo antojo.

-Solo te advierto que no pienso besarte—Bromeó y hasta ese momento, Hinata recapacitó sobre la extraña combinación que estaba consumiendo.

Sin embargo Sasuke tomó la mano de la ojiluna en la cual sostenía el plátano con salsa y dio una mordida, atrapando los ojos lunas que lucían expectantes y un tanto avergonzados.

-Tienes malos gustos—Sasuke habló tras pasar el bocado a regañadientes.

Hinata sonrió y dio la primera mordida al plátano, sin sentir tanto placer como con la anterior comida dejándolo enseguida sobre la mesa.

-Quiero ir a la habitación—Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se adelantó.

Apenas se hubo recostado en la cama, Hinata sintió los labios del moreno en su cuello, las corrientes eléctricas que despertaron la hicieron removerse.

-Dijiste que no volverías a besarme—Susurró.

-No dije en que parte—Se defendió, colocando una mano en curva de la cadera de la chica para inmovilizarla, ella ladeó la cabeza dándole acceso—Estoy muy caliente mi amor, verte comer el plátano me hizo recordar lo bien que te comes mi polla.

Esas simples palabras sucias hicieron que la peliazul se lubricara, lanzó un jadeó forzado no queriendo volver a perder la cabeza aún así su cuerpo se pegó más al masculino, el estremecimiento recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiluna, le demostró al azabache que no era el único que necesitaba.

-Quiero estar contigo—Susurró presa de la pasión.

-¿Si?—Contratacó el moreno de manera juguetona.

-S-si pero el bebé...

-¡Mierda! Casi lo olvido mañana debes ir a ver a la ginecóloga—Informó, tratando de enfriar la cabeza, recordando ese detalle.

-¿Eh?—Dijo aturdida, después de todo el moreno la había soltado abruptamente.

-Quizás nos dé luz verde para coger cuando nos dé la gana—Le sugirió al oído.

-Quizás—Concordó la peliazul comiendo de los labios masculinos.

Sakura miró con frustración el monitor de su laptop, la página de la clínica Oro no tenía una pestaña de recursos humanos, sin embargo lo que logró averiguar en un par de horas, es que la plantilla medica se encontraba completa, las únicas vacantes en el sitio era de intendente, apretó sus puños y comenzó a caminar de manera nerviosa por la pequeña sala de su sencillo departamento.

-¡Vamos no hay nada que pensar!—Exclamó volviendo a la silla de escritorio frente al mueble blanquecino que contenía su computador.

Tenía que crear un currículo simple para conseguir el empleo, ese era el primer paso para lograr verlo, como no era su familiar no había manera de adentrarse a la clínica, no le agradaba la idea de fregar pisos o desechos de enfermos pero ella no iba a hacer esas tareas por el dinero, ella tenía un objetivo y el mismo valía el sacrificio, una vez que pusiera un pie dentro se encargaría de encontrarlo y entonces le recordaría lo que era capaz de provocarle.

 **Niñas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen por las fallas pero esta vez lo he sacado de un día a otro.**


	21. Luna llena, playa y amor

Eran las siete de la mañana, tenía algunos segundos que Sasuke había desactivado la alarma de su teléfono móvil, ahora sentado en el borde de la cama con el semblante adormilado y las manos entre sus largas piernas, recorría la mitad de la habitación con sus oscuras orbes entreabiertas, no pudo evitar emitir un bostezo al tiempo que llevaba la mano derecha para cubrir su boca.

-Mierda—Se quejó en un murmullo aflojerado.

Giró levemente la cabeza y pudo captar el pequeño y plácidamente cuerpo femenino dormido, ante sus ojos lucía angelical, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos, una mano frente a la cara descansando sobre la almohada al estar recostada de lado y los cabellos azulinos revueltos, sonrió de medio lado olvidando su enfurruño matutino, volviendo todo el cuerpo para admirarla mejor, el primer pensamiento que obtuvo fue que era perfecta, demasiado hermosa y curvilínea, no es que él pensara que no podría obtener a alguien con el físico de la peliazul, pero es que ella no sólo tenía eso, su interior era tan cálido y único, complementándola, haciéndola una mujer extraordinaria, una que definitivamente jamás pensó encontrar, no en el mundo superficial en el cual acostumbraba moverse.

-Estúpidamente buena—Soltó entre los dientes con cierto enfado, ¿cuántos antes de él se habrían aprovechado de la bondad de su mujer? Se cuestionó.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

-Pero soy el único que va a poseerte mi amor.

El decreto del Uchiha iba más allá que una simple posesión sexual, él quería ser el único en todos los sentidos y estaba consciente que iba por buen camino.

Dejó salir el aire contenido de sus pulmones de manera delicada y sin mucho ánimo decidió ir a la cocina, deseaba salvarla de algún asqueroso antojo que pudiera surgirle, así que antes de que el cerebro de la peliazul comenzara a trabajar él solucionaría el problema llevándole un desayuno sencillo pero decente hasta la cama.

Apenas hubo puesto los pies fuera de la habitación un delicioso olor a hotcakes llenó sus fosas nasales, aunque llevaba sólo bóxer siguió su camino sin importarle quién era la empleada o si su apariencia pudiera incomodarla, quien fuera le ahorraría el trabajo de cocinar, eso era lo único que tenía en mente.

Cuando los incrédulos ojos negros enfocaron a la imponente figura frente a la estufa cocinando, Juugo habló.

-¡Así que te has levantado temprano!, ayer olvide decirte que las pacientes que me cancelaron las veré hoy así que me perderé el maratón de Grey´s Anatomy, tendrás que verlo sin mí—Le dio la vuelta al hotcake que estaba cuidando, ensimismado en su labor sin darse cuenta de su confusión—Y ya que ayer mencionaste el antojo de hotcakes, se me ocurrió que hoy podías desayunarlos, ¡ah! Mientras buscaba la harina encontré mermelada de frambuesa ¿puedes creer tu suerte? Podrás ponerle la leche condesada, la nutella y la mermelada, además de las fresas y el plátano, que mencionaste, ahora los corto en pequeños trozos solo termino esto... –Sonrió esperando que la peliazul se ofreciera ella misma para la labor preparándose para negarse y servirle él.

La mirada oscura se endureció y dejó salir su furia en un brillo especial en esa mirada negra, haciendo que su rostro se volviera austero y peligrosamente amenazante, mientras repasaba mentalmente cada una de las palabras dichas por el pelinaranja, el hecho de saber que Hinata y su amigo compartieran actividades o incluso que Juugo estuviera al tanto de los antojos, lo hizo sentir celos, ¿por qué sabía tanto de su chica? Definitivamente por donde lo viera o tratase de explicar no le agradaba y no era algo que iba a permitir, la peliazul era suya y solo suya.

El pelinaranja percibió el inusual silencio de la ojiluna y la nula actividad que estaba teniendo para ofrecer ayuda, así que la buscó intrigado, tragó saliva estrepitosamente al darse cuenta que ella no era quién se encontraba en el umbral de la entrada y volvió la vista a la sartén para evitar la colérica y hostil mirada, intentó recordar qué pudo haber dicho para meterse en problemas... para empezar había demostrado que no siguió la instrucción de mantenerse alejado de la Hyuuga.

-Sasuke—Rompió el silencio, apagando el fuego y llevando en un plato amplio de cristal una hilera generosa de hotcakes hasta la mesa— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –De pronto su curiosidad fue más y no cuidó sus palabras.

-Es mi casa—siseó con altanería.

-Si, bueno, se supone que debes estar en la clínica... –Intentó explicarse.

-Y se supone que aquí debería estar una mujer cocinando—Soltó, empezando a dudar que dicha persona existiera apretando la mandíbula dejando que la incomodidad se incrementará al imaginar a Hinata a solas con Juugo, no por nada éste veía televisión con ella y sabía sus estúpidos antojos.

-Si... pero Anko me llamó hace una hora porque tuvo un contratiempo y podrá venir hasta mañana— "Anko" se repitió el Uchiha internamente recordando a la mujer en cuestión.

-Aja—Agregó el moreno, dejando salir la incredibilidad que lo embargaba, Juugo pudo darse cuenta pero lo pasó a segundo plano cuando al dejar de sentirse pillado concluyó que Sasuke e Hinata volvieron a pasar la noche juntos.

-¿No se supone que ella no puede tener actividad sexual? –Cuestionó seco y ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

El Uchiha por su parte se regocijó, eso confirmaba que sus delirios de algún acercamiento sexual entre ellos eran nulos, aun así ¿por qué ese pelinaranja sabía tanto? No, más bien ¿por qué tenía tantas atenciones hacia ella?

-¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa si me la cojo o no? –Regresó de mala manera.

-No seas inconsciente Sasuke, ¿si se pone mal? –Respondió áspero y sintiendo una especie de enojo recorrer su corpulento cuerpo.

-Al menos lo habrá disfrutado—Agregó con cinismo, escondiendo el malestar que le provocaba que el pelinaranja mostrara esa actitud que no le correspondía.

-Imbécil—Gruñó el bronceado, Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y el ambiente se volvió tenso—Como seré yo quien tenga que lidiar con ella—Masculló a regañadientes y el moreno rodó los ojos buscando saber si realmente a su amigo le enfadaba el hecho de lidiar con la chica o eran celos.

-Déjate de estupideces ¿te gusta?—Soltó el azabache sin poder contenerse ya, hasta ese momento Juugo se repitió esa pregunta que le surgió días atrás.

-Has dicho que quieres que no aborte al niño—Se defendió sin querer buscar la respuesta, sabía que tenía que dar una coherente que lo sacara del apuro así que optó por darla—Solo cumplo tus deseos, es lo que he hecho desde el principio, y ella es fácil de llevar, eso es todo.

-Aja—El sarcasmo fue evidente, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que existía algo detrás de esas inusuales atenciones, el pelinaranja era amable y tranquilo, pero no justificaba todo el trabajo extra que estaba realizando, por ejemplo ese desayuno, cuando podía dejar que la peliazul tomara leche y pan simple o cualquier otra cosa—Tanto así, que le preparas el desayuno.

Los ojos miel quisieron esconderse, "patético", se reconoció a sí mismo, dándole la razón a Uchiha momentáneamente.

-Suelen decir que les duele la panza si no comen sus antojos—Soltó, esperando que no fuera más que mito y que le sirviera de excusa—Es absurdo Sasuke, yo también quería hotcakes, y hacer los míos solamente sería algo descortés cuando podía hacer todos de una vez, no exageres y veas cosas que no son—Deliberó, ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas? Sólo se metía en más problemas, era simple—Ella es amable y ser descortés y grosero, simplemente es imposible con Hinata—Confesó, antes de salir huyendo a su habitación terminando la conversación.

La mirada oscura apreció la torre intacta de pan, cruzó los brazos, cuestionándose ¿si de verdad estaría exagerando o habría algo más?

-No me haces pendejo—Finalmente deliberó, ahora sería cuestión de hurgar en Hinata—No seas imbécil—Se regañó, no podía ir a joder a Hinata con sus celos, cuando de sobra sabía que ella lo amaba.

Hinata miró a Sasuke introducirse a la avenida que los llevaría al Hospital Oro, el camino que si bien había sido un tanto largo le pareció poco estando a su lado, en cierto momento había posado su delicada mano sobre la mano que descansaba en la palanca de velocidades, en ese instante el moreno había volteado a verla y por un instante ambas miradas se atraparon, después sin nada más él había regresado su vista a la carretera, dejando que ella lo acariciara sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos.

Ese simple acto para él no lo era, sentir la frágil mano de Hinata sobre la suya lo hizo reflexionar sobre la situación actual, la caricia le recordó lo dulce que era, una cuestión que tenía muy en cuenta desde hace tiempo, a Sasuke le gustaba cualquier contacto de la ojiluna y eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba perdido por ella.

-¿aún no tienes fecha del juicio? –Cuestionó Hinata mirando el perfil del moreno, creyó que no obtendría respuesta ya que él no se inmutó, así que posó sus ojos lunas en la mano con la que tocaba la de Sasuke.

Esa pregunta para el Uchiha provocaba un sabor amargo, entendía que Hinata quería parar con sus visitas esporádicas, con ese ir y venir suyo, quería una vida normal y segura; bastante razonable para cualquier mujer, sobre todo si consideraba que estaba embarazada, evidentemente lo único que deseaba era pasar su estado en calma y a su lado, una situación muy atrayente incluso para él y ahora que finalmente había aceptado sus sentimientos podía darse cuenta que esa era la razón por cual rehuía tanto de ella, Hinata sería capaz de hacerlo olvidar sus objetivos para forzarlo a darle la vida que ella merecía, hecho que lo hacía sentirse asqueado consigo mismo, ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta con su familia, su padre, su madre e Itachi por una mujer? ¿Cómo podía osar pensar dejar todo sólo por ser feliz con ella? ... ¿pero acaso Hinata no se merecía que la hiciera feliz? ¿No la había hecho sufrir demasiado ya? ... "¿Qué debo hacer?"

-No, aún no—Respondió cortante, sin saber si se encontraba molesto con ella por hacerlo pensar sólo en él y su felicidad o consigo mismo por ser tan débil— ¿Por qué?—Era estúpido su cuestionamiento, él sabía perfectamente la respuesta, de reojo vio como las mejillas de Hinata se ponían casi rojas.

-Porque seguramente cuando termines con eso, podrás venir sin ningún contratiempo... quizás ya puedas quedarte.

Sasuke enfocó a la peliazul, observando cómo le sonreía tímidamente, en los ojos lunas vio el entusiasmo y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, volvió la mirada a la autopista, estaba consciente que Hinata merecía no sólo al hombre posesivo que la quería con él y amoldada a sus necesidades, si bien ya había dado su brazo a torcer era consciente que ella merecía mucho más, exhaló cansino, ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Qué era realmente lo mejor para ella y su futuro hijo?

-Si, estaremos juntos una vez que eso pase—Replicó decidiendo que su venganza tenía que llevarse a cabo, y aunque sus palabras no tuvieron ningún tinte de emoción y más bien sonaba fastidiado, robó una gran sonrisa a la peliazul.

-Si mis cuentas no me fallan estoy en la semana catorce— Hinata reveló emocionada, acariciando la pequeña panza que tenía, a hurtadillas observó a su amado serio.

-¿Y?—Respondió hosco.

-Que a esta semana con un poco de suerte ya podríamos saber el sexo del bebé—Agregó sin prestar atención en el turbio humor del azabache.

-¿Ah, sí?—finalmente un tinte de emoción se reflejaba en el estoico rostro del Uchiha, ella asintió en cuanto la miró y él le regaló una sonrisa ladina enfocando rápidamente el vientre abultadito.

-Me pregunto qué será—Hinata habló por los dos, ambos tenían la misma duda, aunque el moreno no podía imaginarlo.

Sasuke no agregó nada pero su sonrisa autosuficiente siguió en su rostro demostrándole a la Hyuuga que su comentario había cumplido su objetivo logrando distraerlo de aquello que lo tuviera malhumorado, ambos volvieron la vista al frente pero Hinata solo podía fantasear respecto a su futuro, todo había sido tan rápido lleno de altibajos sin embargo ahora, en ese momento, se sentía feliz, emocionada e ilusionada porque tenía a su lado a la persona que amaba.

Dio la vuelta al volante tomando una curva, esforzándose por vislumbrar en su mente al producto que llevaba la ojiluna en el útero, sopesando en el sexo, no le interesaba el género del bebé por algún interés en particular pero sin dudas quería saberlo, sus ojos negros buscaron a la peliazul que se tenía un semblante soñador que le robó una perceptible sonrisa, y entonces se dio cuenta que le agradaría tener una niña igual a la madre, igual de hermosa y dulce, bufó mordaz al darse cuenta que estaba yendo inverso a sus antiguos anhelos, para empezar nunca deseó tener un hijo, una mujer y sin dudas tampoco hubiera querido una chica con las características de Hinata, ahora no sólo estaba perdido en los encantos de la peliazul, sino que deseaba una hija igual a su madre.

-Ya estamos por llegar—Le informó rompiendo el agarre de las manos para tener mayor manipulación del volante al entrar al estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital.

Después de unas curvas y estacionar, ambos bajaron del auto, llevó a Hinata por una puerta que la ojiluna desconocía pero lejos de los pasillos concurridos del lugar.

Al poco estuvieron en el consultorio de Kurenai, eso sí todo el trayecto los dedos femeninos estuvieron entrelazados a los masculinos, la ginecóloga los recibió con una sonrisa, no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para percatarse de la felicidad que irradiaba la peliazul y cómo la relación de los morenos había mejorado, él se veía bastante relajado.

-¿Cómo estás?—Hizo la pregunta por protocolo, porque era evidente que la chica se encontraba en perfecto estado, bastaba ver el brillo en su mirada y la emoción que irradiaba.

-Bien, me he sentido muy bien.

-Excelente—Corroboró la médica divertida, viendo como Sasuke tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente a su sencillo escritorio.

Hinata al contrario del azabache, fue a la mesa de exploración y Kurenai solo pudo ensanchar más su sonrisa, siguiéndola.

-Ya veo que todo ha mejorado—Dijo en un susurro cómplice para Hinata, misma que solo asintió con la cabeza y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo.

Después de algunas maniobras de palpación y mediciones la médica finalmente estaba lista para hacerle el ultrasonido y profundizar el examen clínico.

-Todo parece estar bien—informó, robándole una sonrisa sincera a Hinata, Sasuke por su lado solo las observaba en silencio pero atento a cada palabra de la castaña—El bebé se está desarrollando como debe ser y el riesgo ha disminuido considerablemente, siendo así quizás puedas tener mayor movilidad sin embargo aún no puedes realizar demasiada actividad, nada que te implique algún esfuerzo, que las cosas estén mejorando no quiere decir que ya no exista riesgo de pérdida, lo que quiere decir es que el reposo absoluto que te preinscribí ya no es necesario, pero debes cuidarte y prestar atención a todos los signos de alarma que ya hemos discutido.

-Entiendo así lo haré... ¿Puede decirme el sexo del bebé?—Pidió enseguida.

-¡Oh cierto!—Exclamó la médica con una gran sonrisa, poniendo atención en el monitor y moviendo el lector en su mano sobre el vientre de la ojiluna—Te tengo malas noticias, el bebé no quiere mostrarnos sus partes íntimas parece ser que es un poco tímido o tímida—Reveló limpiando el estómago de la peliazul con un trozo de papel para retirarle los restos del gel inductor—La próxima vez será, entre mayor sea tendremos un resultado confiable—Dijo poniéndose de pie para terminar de anotar los datos recabados en la consulta en el expediente de la Hyuuga.

Hinata miró a Sasuke que tenía el rostro serio pero relajado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que mostró su decepción misma que él respondió con un guiño, él también se encontraba desilusionado por no conocer el sexo de su retoño aun así de los dos era el menos desencantado, Hinata se puso de pie se acercó a pasos lentos hasta el escritorio para para tomar asiento con ellos, en espera de las indicaciones escritas y recetas de vitaminas, ácido fólico y demás que le indicara la ginecóloga.

-Bien Hinata, entonces puedes hacer un poco más de actividad pero nada de esfuerzos, es por el bien del bebé de preferencia intenta estar descansando lo más que puedas, y ante cualquier cambio o dato de alarma busca asistencia medica—Le recalcó al buscar la mirada perlada, Hinata asintió enseguida con la cabeza—Estás en tu segundo trimestre, lo que quiere decir que el bebé se encuentra completamente formado, sigue en desarrollo así que cuando menos lo esperes tu vientre va a saltar—La Hyuuga soltó una risita ante el comentario y esta vez la ginecóloga miró al Uchiha—Cuídalos, van bien... pero aún falta camino por recorrer, esta dulce chica tiene que estar relajada y así de feliz, de esa manera todo irá bien.

-¿Es todo?—Cortó mostrándose desinteresado y seco, con todo el afán de dejarle claro a la médica que no le interesaba más que sus servicios profesionales, no la palabrería absurda que consideraba irrelevante e inadecuada.

La Hyuuga miró a Sasuke mostrándole su desaprobación hacia la conducta grosera, y al verse ignorada, resopló quedamente abatida, Kurenai decidió tomar la palabra para no arruinar el perfecto estado en el cual habían llegado.

-Si, ¡ah! me imagino que te avisaron que voy a estar fuera un par de semanas, pero viendo la evolución que ha tenido no hay problema si nos vemos hasta que regrese, siempre y cuando sigas mis instrucciones todo seguirá bien, en cualquier caso ya tienen mi número y bueno ya sabes Hinata ante cualquier signo o síntoma de alarma asistencia médica—Volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose al azabache la mayor parte del tiempo.

-OK—Concordó poniéndose de pie e instando a Hinata para salir del consultorio.

-No tenías que ser tan grosero—Declaró en cuanto dieron unos pasos por el corredor, alejándose del consultorio donde ya podían verse un par de parejas en espera de su consulta ginecológica.

-Como sea ¿quieres comer algo? Juugo va a tardar y yo no puedo llevarte, así que puedes quedarte a esperarlo o te busco un taxi que te lleve.

-¿Y no puedo irme contigo? –Sasuke la miró de lleno y sonrió ladinamente arrogante.

-Es una mejor idea, vamos a mi habitación, ¿quieres comer?—Reformuló su pregunta—Pero pídeme algo decente, en la cafetería no creo que cumplan tus antojos extraños.

-Sasuke—Se quejó enseguida robándole una risa al azabache—No siempre quiero comer cosas extrañas—Susurró apenada—A veces no sé qué me ocurre, a veces ni siquiera me da hambre, en ocasiones me dan muchas nauseas o devuelvo el estómago después de comer—Se encogió de hombros ensimismada en sus recuerdos—Es todo una ruleta esto pero no te preocupes no quiero nada extravagante...—El apretón en su mano la hizo enfocar al moreno que se había detenido.

El Uchiha la miraba intensamente y ella no supo entender el motivo.

-Aprende a leerme correctamente Hinata, me gusta molestarte, nunca me avergonzaría de ti o tus gustos, aunque si me preguntas no será agradable pedir tus cosas raras, sin embargo debo admitir que eres una persona demasiado normal sobre gustos culinarios, supongo que al juntarnos y hacer a nuestro hijo, provocó un desajuste en la naturaleza, algo así como demasiado perfecto, saliendo de lo común, entonces de ahí deben venir esos extraños antojos... necesita un poco de esto y otro de aquello para que se termine de formar y...

Hinata sonrió y sin pensarlo llevó sus manos a las mejillas del Uchiha para jalarlo hacia ella y estampar sus labios contra los de su amado, envolviendo el labio inferior succionándolo y besándolo, demostrándole en ese pequeño beso lo que las palabras provocaron en su ser, no necesitó escuchar más, su corazón ya se encontraba conmocionado.

-Mierda—Susurró entre los labios de la peliazul—Por cierto de lo que dijo Kurenai ¿ya puedo cogerte como antes?—Hinata soltó una carcajada rompiendo el beso definitivamente.

-No de hecho no... pero... no tiene porque enterarse si tú te encargas del trabajo duro... y que no sea demasiado duro—Sugirió con las mejillas rojas.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja en un gesto travieso y arrogante, tomando la mano de la peliazul instándola a seguir andando, decidiendo si deberían comer o pasar directamente a la acción que ayudaría a disminuir el bulto entre sus jeans y a Hinata a hacer sugerencias menos traviesas.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en la habitación médica asignada al Uchiha y sobre la pequeña cama médica, los labios masculinos estaban posados en el cuello blanquecino succionándolo y despertando cada fibra nerviosa de su dueña que en ocasiones soltaba risitas nerviosas mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a los musculosos brazos del cuerpo masculino que la había aprisionado sobre la cama.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente.

-¿Dónde te habías metido pensé qu...

Orochimaru guardó silencio y su rostro mostró la desaprobación e incredulidad que lo embargaba, se vio tentado a chasquear la lengua y perder los cabales, era evidente lo que ambos jóvenes querían hacer y no era quién para juzgarlos, pero el Uchiha lo tenía en su límite, detuvo su rabia observando como el moreno se sentaba en la cama reacomodando la playera azul que portaba, la peliazul también se sentó con las mejillas rojas y con la mirada fija en el suelo demostrando su vergüenza.

-¿Qué quieres?—La pregunta de Sasuke lo hizo exhalar intentando tragar su enojo.

-Estás terminando mi paciencia—Dijo sin expresar su furia—No voy a seguir tu juego, si te metes en un problema voy a lavarme completamente las manos te lo advierto—La sonrisa burlesca del Uchiha lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos—La enfermera vendrá en un par de minutos para darte tus medicamentos y tomarte unas muestras sanguíneas—Anunciándoles que no les daría la intimidad que deseaban, para el ojimiel era una deliciosa venganza pero también era parte de la rutina médica.

"Kimimaro", pensó el nombre del apuesto hombre trajeado frente a ella, él revisaba elegante y detenidamente todos sus documentos e incluso apenas y le había echado una rápida evaluación cuando había entrado, desde el inicio se mostró cortante e intimidador.

-¿Tienes solo la preparatoria?—Cuestionó al revisar el certificado con los ojos entrecerrados, repasando la línea de calificaciones y créditos obtenidos.

-Si—Se apresuró a responder, el hombre frente a ella en esa pequeña oficina beige de administración la miró con intriga.

-Tenías excelentes notas pudiste conseguir alguna beca o financiación universitaria.

-A veces ocurren cierta clase de eventos desafortunados—Formuló, Kimimaro apenas esbozó una ligera sonrisa arrogante.

-Claro—Respondió incrédulo, se escogió de hombros, no tenía tiempo que perder analizando a esa extraña chica, le despertó curiosidad su apariencia no era la habitual para las personas que buscaban el empleo de afanadoras, también era joven y guapa, vestía sencilla pero sus ropas se veían costosas, su pelo rosado lucía cuidado; de ahí su curiosidad, sentía que el sueldo y trabajo no eran apropiados para ella.

-Haruno Sakura—La nombró leyendo el nombre de la dueña del currículo que valoraba— ¿Realmente quieres este empleo? Creo que te convendría más de mostradora o algo así en otro lugar, no este.

Los ojos jades parpadearon desconcertada y se quedó sin habla repasando que pudo hacer mal en la corta entrevista que llevaba.

-Aquí es de limpieza, es solo eso, tendrías que limpiar fluidos corporales como orina, excremento, sangre, vómito, las salas, camas, una y otra vez, y el salario es bajo... creo que con tu apariencia puedes conseguir un mejor empleo sobre todo con estas notas.

-Es que no solo se trata de eso, a mí me gusta enfermería, y bueno tendría la oportunidad de aprender un poco en lo que consigo ahorrar y matricularme en alguna universidad—El hombre la observó cavilando que prácticamente ahorrar sería imposible, entonces quizás efectivamente solo buscaba el conocimiento, quizás la mujer había mentido al decir que era soltera y tenía alguien que le proporcionaba recurso económico.

-Si eso quieres el trabajo es tuyo, comenzarías mañana a las siete de la mañana y saldrías a las cuatro o dependiendo de las necesidades tendrías que quedarte horas extras—La ojijade se vio tentada a morder su labio inferior, no tenía idea de cómo lograría que ese horario no le afectara en la clínica psiquiátrica pero por ahora lo importante era adentrarse—Tendrás que buscar a Iruka, es el jefe de intendencia, te va a instruir y decir tus actividades... por lo pronto pasa con la secretaria para que te proporcione tu tarjeta de trabajadora y no tengas problemas mañana—Le indicó cerrando el folder y guardándolo en un archivero detrás de él.

-Gracias—Sakura pensaba estrechar la mano del hombre pero éste volvió a enfrascarse en unos documentos sin prestarle atención, haciéndola sentir indignada, decidida a no prestar atención en pequeños detalles salió del lugar, después de todo pronto tendría lo que realmente quería.

La noche había caído en la ciudad, Sasuke sentado en uno de los dos sillones observaba a Hinata recostada en la cama, hace una hora se había quedado dormida seguramente en contra de su voluntad, habían tenido un buen día aunque solo hubieran charlado y compartido uno que otro abrazo o beso, Orochimaru no les había mentido, inusualmente lo tenía demasiado vigilado con cuidados enfermeros innecesarios, pero entendía el motivo demasiado bien y era ahí cuando todas sus dudas lo golpeaban.

Por un lado estaba siendo descuidado si lo que deseaba era llevar a cabo su venganza, y por el otro también estaba arrastrando a la peliazul a incomodidades... ninguno de sus dos objetivos tenían su entera concentración y él tenía que detenerse ahora y hacer bien las cosas o al menos una de ellas.

Hinata despertó por los labios cuidadosos que tocaron su mejilla, enseguida supo que Sasuke la besaba delicadamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te llevaré a la casa—Le susurró antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja delicadamente haciéndola despabilarse por completo y anhelar muchas más atenciones.

Cuando vio el reloj del coche la ojiluna se quedó sorprendida, iban a dar las dos de la madrugada.

-Es tarde—Susurró al colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

Sasuke no le respondió dedicándose a hacer andar el coche y dirigirse a su destino.

-Duerme, cuando lleguemos te despierto—Le sugirió rompiendo el silencio, notando la insistente mirada perlada.

-¿Qué sucede?—El entrecejo del moreno se frunció ante la pregunta y trato de no mostrarse alterado—Te has puesto muy serio y eso pasa cuando algo te preocupa.

-Debo ser precavido y estoy siendo todo lo contrario—Explicó—Por esa razón Orochimaru está enojado pero tiene razón—No fue necesario que el castaño hablara con él, la sola actitud que le mostró se lo dijo, ambos se conocían bastante para saber ese tipo de cosas y lo que quiso tratar al encontrarlo acompañado—Necesito quedarme quieto y hacer solo una cosa a la vez.

-¿Una cosa a la vez?—Le cuestionó al no entenderlo del todo.

-Que debes quedarte en la casa y yo en la clínica hasta que se arregle toda esta mierda, o al menos lo referente a Madara.

Al pecho de la ojiluna llegó una sensación asfixiante e incluso dolorosa, de pronto se sentía desolada y todo el magnífico día que tuvo al lado del azabache se desvaneció.

-Hinata—Sasuke la llamó al notarla cambiar radicalmente, sabía que no le agradaría saber lo que había decidido pero parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar—Ya no será mucho tiempo, el juicio debe ser pronto, intentaré verte pero no puedo estar viniendo cada día.

La Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza, cuando fue incapaz de sacar la voz, sabía que tenía que ser comprensiva, comprendía que no la estaba dejando pero aun así el simple hecho de ya no verlo por un tiempo la desolaba.

Ninguno habló en el trayecto, pero una vez que llegaron a la cabaña y antes que Hinata se adentrara a la habitación él entrelazó sus dedos haciéndola caminar a la puerta trasera de la casa, llevándola a la playa que se encontraba iluminada por la luna llena que gracias al solitario lugar podía apreciarse perfectamente.

Hinata miró a Sasuke ante la luz y esbozó una tímida sonrisa apreciándolo y mirando segundos después sus manos conforme él la hacía caminar hacia el mar.

-Cuando era más joven este era mi escondite, Itachi compró esta casa, supongo que quería venirse a vivir aquí para tener paz pero nunca logró salirse de la casa de mis padres completamente, intentando arreglar cada maldito problema que surgía... venía y me sentaba aquí sobre la arena a tomar o fumar marihuana—La peliazul lo observó con asombró y antes de llegar a la arena mojada Sasuke se sentó embobado con el mar.

La Hyuuga se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Marihuana?

-Era un adolescente un tanto problemático—Le reveló—Ya sabes lo típico, me sentía indestructible, solo fue un tiempo, pronto la realidad me gritó en la cara que si quería al menos no ser tan fracasado como mi padre me veía tenía que hacer algo y todo eso no me estaba llevando a ningún lado y empecé a tomar mejores decisiones... pero incluso en esos días, me gustaba venir a encerrarme y sentarme aquí.

La Hyuuga sonrió melancólica comprendiendo que la estaba dejando entrar en su vida deliberadamente, enrolló sus manos en el brazo cercano masculino y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno apreciando las pequeñas olas del mar, era un espectáculo tranquilo y relajador, además de una belleza natural.

Sasuke se encontraba indeciso y esa calma e intimidad, lo presionaba a confesarse con ella pero su cerebro seguía estando demasiado activo, ayudándolo a mantener sus miedos dentro.

-Te amo Sasuke... nunca pensé que ocurriría, o que podría amar de esta manera—Le confesó mirándole el perfil que lucía impasible ante sus palabras—Pero ha sucedido y eres todo, tengo miedo que sea pasajero—Sasuke volteó a verla.

-¿Pasajero? ¿Amarme por un tiempo?—Cuestionó extrañado, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No... me refiero a que no haya un final feliz por siempre para nosotros... a que solo sea un tiempo.

-Si es un tiempo que sea bien vivido—Decretó besándola en los labios delicadamente, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad del beso, hasta que introdujo la lengua en la cavidad femenina probando cada espacio, incitándola.

La recostó en la arena y cuando ambos buscaron aire el beso tuvo que interrumpirse.

-Yo no podría olvidarme de ti—Reveló besándole la mandíbula y yendo al labio inferior, en búsqueda de posar sus labios en alguna parte de la piel femenina.

-Yo tampoco—Concordó tomándole las mejillas haciendo que la viera a los ojos lunas—Has cambiado mi vida completamente—Y en ese momento ella comprendió que tanto lo amaba, era tan adicta a él que había actuado irresponsablemente, incluso seguía haciéndolo, aquella mujer prudente y metódica desapareció; y cómo buena adicta el solo pensar en perderlo la estresaba y la hacía entrar en algo similar al pánico.

El Uchiha soltó una risa y posó una de sus grandes manos en el vientre de la mujer.

-Si, bastante—Hinata sonrió y negó ante las palabras.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿A que te desvirgue?

-¡Sasuke!—Se quejó pero él volvió a sonreír embrujándola con el sonido que emitió.

-Dejemos esta charla, sabes bien lo que quiero.

La peliazul asintió, sintiendo como el moreno pegaba su prominente erección a su intimidad sobre la ropa que los apartaba.

-¿Aquí?

-Cumple mi fantasía—Instó, besándola en el cuello, desviándose a la clavícula, deseando quitarle esa blusa y haciéndolo al poco tiempo.

-¿Y si nos ve alguien?—Interrogó nerviosa al saber que pronto podía terminar desnuda.

-¿Quién? Este lugar esta solo—Reveló al quitarse la playera azul que portaba y apresurándose a liberar al par de pechos para atrapar con sus labios uno y el otro entre sus largos dedos pellizcándolo con delicadeza aumentando su agarre lentamente.

Al sentir la succión en su botón, Hinata no pudo evitar humedecerse, el cielo estrellado, el olor masculino y las caricias eran una combinación que la noqueaba fácilmente, los dientes se enterraron en su pezón haciéndola emitir un quejido que reflejó la mezcla de dolor y placer que la tomó, después de una succión y un beso el pezón fue liberado, y el otro atrapado por los dientes jaloneándolo sutilmente robándole un gemidito.

Sasuke percibió orgulloso las reacciones de la peliazul y se dejó llevar, pronto le quitó toda la ropa, repartiendo besos en la nívea piel que se encontraba a su paso provocando que se erizara apenas sentía el aliento tibio, a esas alturas a la ojiluna ya no le importaba estar completamente desnuda, o sentir la ligera incomodidad de la arena debajo de su espalda y nalgas, soltó un gemidito cuando el moreno besó los labios de su intimidad, sus piernas temblaron cuando los dientes se querían clavar en esa parte de su centro, aun así no le era desagradable, puesto que el Uchiha estaba siendo cuidadoso y sus actos solo la provocaban.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó desesperada, quería más y él lo entendió dejándola sentir su lengua y uniendo un par de dedos al clítoris para masajearlo delicadamente, la mano izquierda se posó en la cadera femenina inmovilizándola y ella sólo pudo quejarse, dejando que sus labios rojos dejaran salir jadeos, y que los duros pezones sintieran la brisa fresca del mar, disfrutando de la experiencia, sus manos estaban empuñadas a los lados de su cabeza, sin saber si quería terminar o seguir soportando la tortura sexual.

Un sonido insatisfactorio femenino se escuchó, cuando el moreno se despegó de ella al sentirla humedecerse en exceso y al ver el angelical rostro descompuesto por el deseo soltó una risa poniéndose en pie para quitarse el pantalón y con este la ropa interior, demostrándole que tenía un plan en mente.

-Yo también quiero disfrutar—Le susurró al hincarse entre las piernas femeninas, comenzando a inclinarse, acercando nuevamente los cuerpos.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el glande palpando su entrada, Sasuke liberó el labio mordisqueado para apresarlo entre sus dientes y adentrarse en el interior femenino mismo que se regocijo al ser invadido, arqueando la espalda y soltando un gemido que se ahogó en los labios masculinos, obligándola a responder el beso y disfrutando de las penetraciones lentas pero certeras.

En algún momento los dedos terminaron entrelazados, y las piernas femeninas se enredaron en las caderas masculinas, las bocas parecían haberse funcionado y las estocadas continuaban con su andar pausado para en momentos incrementarse y volver al paso que había empezado.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste conmigo?—Con la voz ronca y entrecortada se lo cuestionó.

Enfocó sus oscuros ojos para ver el acalorado y agitado rostro bajo él, observó su mano derecha aprisionando los dedos de la ojiluna y los ojos apenas entreabiertos igual que la boca femenina y sólo pudo volver a bajar a tomar los labios ya inflamados succionándolos con mucha más fuerza que la aplicaba en las penetraciones, desconcertado por la perfección que encontró, Hinata en respuesta apretó más sus piernas demostrándole que no deseaba dejarlo ir y mucho menos que parara.

El Uchiha no pudo reprimir el gemido que soltó entre los labios femeninos al sentir el comienzo de las contracciones que apretaban y succionaban su miembro, incrementó su bombeo deseando llegar con ella, sintiendo el sudor correr por su amplia espalda, besó la curvatura del cuello encontrándose con algunos granos de arena en su camino mismos a los que no prestó atención puesto que en ese momento el cuerpo femenino explotó a su alrededor robándole nuevamente un gemido que se unió a los gritos y sonidos guturales de la peliazul y él solo pudo dejarse ir.

Cuando los ojos lunas se abrieron, lo primero en observar fue el cielo azul marino lleno de estrellas, el sonido del mar la hizo esbozar una sonrisa y lentamente ladeó su cabeza en búsqueda del azabache, mismo que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y como ella agitada.

-Es un lugar especial—Hinata rompió el silencio, sin ganas de mover una parte de su desmadejado cuerpo después del intenso orgasmo del que fue víctima, las oscuras orbes se abrieron enseguida buscándola.

-Me hiciste comer arena—Acusó.

Hinata se coloreó al comprender, él tenía razón, la fantasía de hacerlo en una playa podía no salir tan bien después de todo, la arena podía terminar metiéndose en lugares incomodos.

El moreno la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando la atrajo a su cuerpo haciéndola chocar con su musculoso torso y apretando su cintura para posteriormente esconderse en su cuello e inhalar la fragancia femenina haciéndole cosquillas por tal acto.

-Debes ir a la cama a dormir—Le susurró y ella lo encaró con una sonrisa, para después sentarse de manera atontada.

El Uchiha le acercó su playera para que se la pusiera, no la iba a exponer para que Juugo viera algo que no debía de su amada, se vistió entonces con la ropa que le quedaba y al poco caminaron hacia la casa con la ropa de la peliazul entre las manos de ambos.

Una vez dentro Hinata se dejó caer en la cama estando a segundos de quedarse dormida, al percibirlo el azabache se acercó a ella sentándose en el borde en inclinándose para susurrarle:

-Tengo que irme, te llamaré, nos vemos mi amor.

Los ojos lunas apenas se abrieron intentando procesar las palabras del moreno, el tacto de los labios de éste sobre su mejilla la hizo cerrarlos nuevamente, perdiendo la noción de la realidad.

(Dos semanas después)

Juugo se sentó en un sillón de la sala, observó desinteresadamente el plasma encendido que mostraba noticias locales pero pronto su mirada vagó a la fémina que al contrario de ver televisión se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no necesitó preguntarle la razón, él la sabía perfectamente.

-¿No te ha llamado? –Cuestionó para romper el silencio, la chica volteó a verlo enseguida posando un brillo en sus ojos debido a la expectación y enseguida negó—Ya lleva dos días—Concordó y entonces el rayo de esperanza en Hinata se desvaneció.

-Así es, no deseo enojarme ni entristecerme pero me hace sentirme molesta ¿por qué ni siquiera me envía un texto?

-Pronto será el juicio y los abogados no deben soltarlo, se está enfocando completamente en eso—Explicó el pelinaranja, consciente de la situación vivida por el azabache.

-Lo sé, él lo dijo el viernes que llamó, desde hace una semana parece estar más estresado... y sé que debo apoyarlo... pero no entiendo porque ni siquiera quiso que fuera a verlo, así él no tenía porque salir.

-Seguramente no quiere que te expongas, después de todo el viaje es un poco largo—Admitió el pelinaranja.

-Puede ser... pero no es para tanto... es que cuando lo dijo sentí que era por otro motivo, no lo sé, seguro estar aquí me está haciendo pensar cosas que no son.

-Puede ser... él anda muy centrado en el juicio—Retomó Juugo, tomando el control de la televisión y comenzando a cambiar de canal—Cuando menos lo esperes lo verás nuevamente y seguro en esta ocasión será mejor, él a pesar de estar acelerado demuestra que se encuentra mucho mejor, me ha sorprendido con buenos análisis y sus decisiones razonadas... probablemente él vuelva a ser el de antes—Le confesó con una perceptible sonrisa, dejando envolverse por las vivencias.

Sakura miró nuevamente el pasillo fuera del pequeño séptico, llevaba dos malditas y asquerosas semanas laborando en ese lugar y aunque al tercer día ya tenía la ubicación del Uchiha le había sido imposible acercarse, Iruka su jefe directo la tenía demasiado vigilada, así que se vio obligada a fregar pisos y hacer de más tareas de limpieza para mantener el empleo hasta que lograra su objetivo y finalmente lo había conseguido, el sacrificio que había hecho tenía frutos, ese día finalmente había llegado.

Iruka había pedido un permiso por enfermedad y se había retirado temprano, y los trabajadores hacían un pequeño cotilleo al verse menos presionados por su superior, pero la pelirosada no perdió tiempo con eso, de inmediato se dirigió a la zona VIP de la clínica, apenas costaba de tres habitaciones pero en una de ellas encontraría a la persona por la cual había realizado ese acto de locura.

Hizo una parada en los vestidores, Sasuke, no podía verla con ese uniforme y desarreglada, así que se tomó unos minutos para asearse, acomodar su cabello y maquillarse.

Los ojos oscuros fueron testigos de cómo Sabaku No Gaara, cerraba la puerta de la habitación, el dolor en su cuello debido a la tensión pareció aumentar, al parecer quedarse solo incrementaba el estrés, había tenido un día complicado nuevamente pero finalmente podía sentir que el final estaba cerca, los ojos negros vagaron enseguida al celular que descansaba en la pequeña mesa frente a él, con una apenas perceptible sonrisa lo desbloqueó para marcar cierto número.

-Hola—Escuchar la voz de Hinata lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa—Te he extrañado tanto, ¿todo está bien?—Casi pudo vislumbrarla, con sus manos entre sus generosos pechos y su cara reflejando toda la preocupación que demostraban sus palabras.

-Eso parece—Contestó finalmente— ¿Tú cómo estás?—Regresó revolviendo su cabello azabache con la mano libre.

Hinata del otro lado del teléfono humedeció sus ojos, sintiéndose culpable y alejándose de Juugo directo a su habitación, esa llamada la había sorprendido, haciéndola sentir sumamente culpable al no ser del todo paciente con él, no pudo evitar preguntarse internamente por qué ahora era tan egoísta queriendo que todo el mundo marchara de acuerdo a sus anhelos.

-Bien—Logró contestar ignorando el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

-Kurenai está de vuelta, seguro en algunos días tendrás consulta.

-Claro, entonces te veré—La afirmación de Hinata lo hizo esbozar una amplia sonrisa, que fue captada por unos grandes ojos jades

—Así que me quieres ver—No fue necesario que la viera para saber que ella fruncía el ceño.

-¿A caso tú no?

-Yo quiero ver lo que hay entre tus lindas piernas—Respondió descaradamente.

-¡Sasuke! –Escuchó el gritito y ensanchó su sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Y meterme entre ellas y cogerte toda la noche.

-Entonces deberías venir... no tienes que esperar tanto—La Hyuuga le sugirió mordiéndose el labio inferior debido a su osadía.

-Eres una desesperada, Hinata—Agregó el Uchiha divertido, disfrazando que la propuesta escuchada era justo lo que más quería—Tendrás que esperar un poco más para recibir tu premio.

La nombrada no pudo evitar suspirar en respuesta.

-Tranquila pronto me tendrás y podrás usarme, incluso te dejaré besarme—La Hyuuga sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante las palabras de su amado.

-Entonces estaré esperando ese día... y el día que tenga consulta con la ginecóloga tendré que pasar a darte algunos, ¿o vendrás conmigo a la cita otra vez?—El tinte de emoción podía percibirse ante esa incógnita.

-Es una buena propuesta, probablemente esta vez podremos saber si será un apuesto niño o una niña fea como tú—Hinata soltó una risita por la broma y la sonrisa que había estado en el rostro del moreno desapareció cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró abruptamente dejando ver a una pelirosada que él conocía.

"¿Qué diablos?" fue el primer pensamiento que invadió al Uchiha, su rostro se puso austero enseguida y la poseedora de ojos jades parecía estar conteniendo la furia.

Para Sakura de pronto todos sus planes se habían caído, toda la felicidad que la había invadido desapareció cuando lo vio tan feliz al teléfono y tras escuchar los vocablos del moreno y ser consciente que estaba con alguien más, la rabia la invadió pero nada comparado cuando identificó a su rival, ella Hinata, seguía estorbando y Sakura no se quedaría quieta.

-Te hablo después –Fue lo último que escuchó Hinata antes de que la llamada fuera finalizada, hizo un pequeño puchero al obtener una despedida tan cortante de la nada, suspiró nuevamente decidida a no prestarle demasiada atención al hecho.

-¿Tú qué diablos haces aquí?—Sasuke le cuestionó guardando el móvil en su bolsillo, dándole una mirada gélida a su indeseable visitante.

-¿Me recuerdas?—Interrogó sorprendida, la mueca de sonrisa altanera del moreno la descolocó, escucharlo hablar la hizo sonreír emocionada, Sasuke lucía bastante bien y tenía un mejor aspecto, haciéndolo sumamente atractivo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Volvió a interrogar, sopesando las posibles causas de esa visita.

-Te ves muy bien—Dijo al acercarse al Uchiha, que en seguida se levantó del asiento no permitiéndole acercarse.

-Lárgate—Ordenó.

-No, debemos hablar...

-¿Qué mierda tenemos que hablar tú y yo?—La interrumpió el azabache.

-Debes estar confundido, si me recuerdas, entonces debes acordarte de cómo te cuidaba—Los ojos oscuros se entrecerraron al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Cuidarme?

-Si, yo te cuide...

-Tú no me cuidaste.

-Por supuesto que sí, tú reaccionabas a mí—La sonrisa ladina volvió a aparecer en el rostro del moreno.

-Ah—Expresó al comprender por donde iba la pelirosa—Yo no reaccionaba a ti, tu tocabas mi polla y a ella no la puedo manipular, tú sí que eres una maldita enferma y acosadora—Deliberó, haciendo que los ojos jades se llenaran de lágrimas—Y si vienes a intentarlo nuevamente creo que ya puedes irte por donde viniste, nunca te hubiera puesto una mano encima y si hubiera podido evitarlo tampoco me hubieras tocado.

La respiración de la fémina se aceleró, afectada por el rechazo.

-No estás pensando claramente—Se proyectó—Sigues confundido, yo voy a ayudarte...

-No estoy confundido y mucho menos quiero tu ayuda, lárgate de una vez—Dijo con un tono de voz un poco elevado—No quiero escucharte así que vete ¿o quieres que te saque?

-Entonces debes saber que Hinata no es la persona que crees—Los ojos oscuros volvieron a entrecerrarse y chasqueó la lengua—Con su cara de niña buena te envolvió, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro que eres el padre de ese niño? Mientras se acostaba contigo también lo hacía con Naruto, no te comportes como un idiota—Formuló, en ese momento de desesperación al menos quería sacar de su camino a la Hyuuga.

-¿Y tú por qué te sientes una especie de dueña mía? Mantén algo claro, tú y yo no somos nada, venías hacía mí con ganas de coger y no tengo una puta idea del por qué, yo ni siquiera estaba ahí y mis respuestas eran automáticas, no me interesas Haruno y mis problemas no te incumben, si viniste buscando lo de siempre es obvio que no lo tendrás.

-¡¿Qué diablos tiene ella que no tenga yo?! ¡Por favor es tan insípida, esa fachada de buena persona no es más que eso, ¿por qué demonios no se dan cuentan?! –Sasuke soltó un bufido burlesco.

-Lárgate y vete con tus estupideces a otra parte—Sasuke la tomó del brazo obligándola a andar por la fuerza hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?! ¡Seguramente ella también te ayudó a satisfacerte, te llevó a su casa y se acostaron, seguro desde antes! ¿Solo por qué te sacó de la clínica?

-No voy a hablar mi vida contigo—Cortó.

-Pues será interesante, cuando eso también salga a la luz, dudo mucho que Naruto se hunda solo, se la va a llevar con él.

Sasuke la soltó en ese momento y Sakura se tragó el doloroso nudo en la garganta, dándose cuenta que finalmente había acertado, había encontrado la manera de retenerlo con ella.

-¿Quieres que se lo sugiera? ¿Quieres que le sugiera a Naruto que hable de la relación que Hinata mantuvo contigo? créeme que a Naruto no le va a desagradar agregarla para que lo acompañe a prisión... ella fue la que te ayudo a escapar, la dulce Hinata no es lo que parece y él estará feliz de llevársela entre las patas...

 **Nuevamente hay capítulo :D... ya merecían, lo sé... anduve con alguna circunstancia personal que tenía todo mi tiempo ocupado, pero finalmente hay un capítulo nuevo y esperemos que el próximo no demore más de dos semanas... Gracias por todos sus comentarios de apoyo, de sugerencias y demás... lamento mucho a veces no mostrar que los leo o tomo en cuenta pero créame que sí, me emociono con cada uno de sus comentarios, gracias :D ... Nos vemos!**


	22. Altercados

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Ángel O, me ha ayudado a una gran cuestión que más adelante verán.**

 **Y quiero agradecer a Simazame por la asesoría :D**

Hinata entró al consultorio médico y las esperanzas que tenía al llegar al lugar se esfumaron al instante, dentro de esa habitación solo encontró a la ginecóloga, sus ojos se posaron en el blanco suelo dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran al lunes en el cual había hablado con Sasuke, mismo día en el cual el contacto entre ambos se había vuelto a romper.

Ese día era miércoles y el único mensaje que se atrevió a enviar en esos días de ausencia fue para informarle sobre la consulta médica a la cual acudiría y del cual no había tenido respuesta.

-¿Qué tal Hinata? ¿Cómo sigues?—La voz de Kurenai cobró vida e Hinata se vio forzada a fingir una sonrisa.

-Bien—Mintió parcialmente, ya que referente a su estado de salud decía la verdad.

-Eso es bueno, si todo sigue así podemos espaciar las consultas un poco más, depende de lo que vea también podemos renegociar el reposo relativo que te he prescrito.

Hinata asintió y dejó que la médica le hiciera las evaluaciones pertinentes, al igual que la consulta pasada sufrió una decepción cuando el pequeño se negó a mostrar su sexualidad, hecho por el cual Kurenai se atrevió a bromear y la ojiluna siguió el juego, mostrándose alegre cuando lo único que podía pensar era en la ausencia de Sasuke.

Al no obtener una respuesta del texto que le envió antes, pensó que de cualquier manera él estaría ahí esperándola, "¿Dónde podrá estar?" se cuestionó, intentando ver las diversas causas de la desaparición de su amado, Juugo no le hablaba sobre el proceso al cual se estaban enfrentando, así que desconocía la mayor parte del asunto y solo le quedaba hacer conjeturas.

-Nos veremos en tres semanas, cualquier dato de alarma asistencia medica—Recalcó la doctora anunciando el fin de la consulta.

Sasuke enfocó la hora en su celular a sabiendas que Hinata estaría por salir de la consulta prenatal, soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones con desánimo y siguió en la azotea de aquel edificio, apretó con frustración la malla metálica que evitaba que algún suicida llevara a cabo sus planes y cerró los ojos con violencia.

Repasando nuevamente posibles opciones, no encontrando ninguna factible.

La ojiluna llegó a la habitación médica del Uchiha, esperanzada a encontrarlo ahí o alguna pista que le indicara dónde podía estar, finalmente y después de haber esperado quince minutos una enfermera apareció llevando con ella alguna ropa de cama que guardó rápidamente en el ropero.

-¿Al paciente le están realizando algún estudio? –Le preguntó Hinata a la mujer mayor que poca atención le había prestado.

-No, pero debe andar por ahí, es un paciente que tiene algunos privilegios por ser familiar del director—Le confesó restándole importancia antes de salir.

La peliazul decidió marcarle y cuando la contestadora le respondió, optó por enviarle un texto cambiando de postura en el sillón que había decidido ocupar, después de treinta minutos y no volver a obtener respuesta alguna volvió a realizarle una llamada obteniendo el mismo resultado, resuelta a no darse por vencida volvió a intentarlo, dándose cuenta está vez que el Uchiha había apagado el celular, su ceño se frunció enseguida y una sensación desagradable se posó en su estómago, negó con la cabeza y aún sorprendida se puso de pie para ir a casa, repitiéndose a sí misma que no debía dejar que pensamientos negativos se apoderaran de ella.

En el camino de regreso mantuvo sus pensamientos en las situación vivida, a esas alturas no quería volver a lo mismo y sentirse insegura, pero era inevitable no sentir desolación tras el alejamiento del moreno, el hecho de que hubiera vuelto a sus viejas conductas la atormentaba y aunque no quería tuvo que cuestionarse cuánto podía aguantar la situación.

Una vez que liquidó la cuenta con el taxista caminó con desgana hasta el porche y entró a la casa escuchando una voz desconocida que provenía desde la cocina, sonrió y con incógnita se acercó para averiguar quién era la visita del pelinaranja, ya que habitualmente no llevaba a ningún amigo a casa, a los pocos segundos pudo entender que decía.

-Serás imbécil.

-Mira quien lo dice—Ése era Juugo e Hinata se acercó silenciosa hasta el umbral, dándose cuenta que el pelinaranja cocinaba y que al parecer tenía una videollamada, puesto que tenía la laptop sobre la mesa y se encontraba solo.

-De cualquier manera me debes 500 dólares, te dije que Sasuke no había cambiado.

-Hasta que no lo vea por mis propios ojos no lo creeré, no por nada ahora vivo a lado del mar—Se escuchó una risa jocosa, y la Hyuuga se preguntó si era prudente interrumpir la conversación para avisarle que ya había llegado.

-Eso es lógico, es evidente que quiere que su chiquillo viva, pero seguramente la tipa esa ya está toda barrigona y se aburrió de ella y por eso lo encontré con esa guapa ojiverde—Hinata sintió que sus costillas se rompía asfixiándola, sus piernas le temblaron y su cabeza se movió negativamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de líquido salado.

-Eso no quiere decir nada—Corrigió Juugo aún ensimismado en su milanesa.

-¡Naa!—Se quejó Suigetsu—Yo no confundí nada y sé lo que mis ojos vieron, Sasuke ya tiene a su nueva amante en turno o mínimo en eso anda.

Probablemente sus piernas se movieron solas, igual cuando sus manos tomaron la llaves del coche del pelinaranja que descansaban sobre la barra de la isla del pequeño bar sin importarle azotar la puerta tras salir y tomar "prestado" ese auto que no le pertenecía, que echó en marcha en seguida, tan rápido que cuando Juugo consiguió seguirla el coche ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Mierda ¿nos habrá escuchado?—Se preguntó el pelinaranja, preocupado decidido a marcarle al Uchiha, aun temiendo de la reprimenda sin embargo el celular de su amigo estaba fuera de cobertura.

Un poco más de hora y media después Hinata caminaba nuevamente por los pasillos de la institución médica, sus lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos no habían brotado pero le impedían ver con claridad, se negaba a creer lo que escuchó, pero de algo estaba segura ese par eran los mejores amigos del Uchiha y ellos estaban más empapados de su vida que ella y tampoco tenían ningún motivo para jugarle una broma pesada.

Las palabras de Suigetsu golpeaban frecuentemente sus pensamientos, haciéndola sentir desecha y fea.

Estaba decidida a esperarlo en la habitación el tiempo que fuera necesario y encararlo, si Suigetsu tenía razón lo justo es que el Uchiha se lo dijera en su cara y no la hiciera perder el tiempo esperándolo con un amor que sería incapaz de corresponder, pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, tras dar la vuelta en el pasillo que la llevaría al cuarto del moreno lo vio recargado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando hacia dentro con interés, aspiró decidida a enfrentar la situación, deteniéndose un momento juntando todo su valor puesto que presentía que el moreno estaba a punto de hacer polvo su corazón.

-Quiero suponer que has tenido el tiempo de pensarlo y tomar tu decisión—Escuchar la voz de Sakura la paralizó, el azabache no respondió y de pronto los ojos altivos de la chica vinieron a su mente, ¿habría sido ella con quién Suigetsu habría visto al Uchiha? —Bueno no importa de cualquier manera tú y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien mi amor... al menos que prefieras que me marche.

Hinata quiso retroceder asustada de encontrarse con la pelirosa, o Sasuke la viera en ese estado, pero los ojos lunas se mostraron incrédulos cuando fue testigo como una mano masculina se afianzo del brazo de Sakura encerrándose en la habitación con ella, dejándola ajena a ellos.

"Ni si quiera se dieron cuenta que estaba aquí" pensó cuando dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, y a diferencia de disminuir el dolor por el nudo en la garganta solo se intensificó casi asfixiándola, se llevó las manos a la boca callando el sollozó que quiso escapar, todo en ella se descontroló y antes de caer de rodillas forzó a sus piernas a correr como nunca antes, con el único objetivo de escapar de ahí sin rumbo fijo y mucho menos la cabeza despejada.

Iban a dar las 8 de la noche cuando Juugo sintió alivio, la ojiluna estacionó el coche frente a la casa y descendió del auto con las mejillas mojadas y los ojos inflamados, daba zancadas y lo ignoró deliberadamente, los ojos miel se cerraron con culpa y enojo hacia Suigetsu y hacia sí mismo, ¿cómo podían hacer apuestas a expensas del Uchiha y aún peor hablarlas como sin nada? Él había sido un completo irresponsable, se culpó, era evidente de donde venía Hinata.

Se levantó enseguida para seguirla y logró alcanzarla en la sala.

-Hinata.

La nombrada se detuvo abruptamente y se dio la vuelta enseguida con la mandíbula tensa, encarándolo y sin necesidad de decir nada pudo reclamarle silenciosamente su deslealtad.

-Me voy de aquí—Juugo se quedó atónito ante la información.

-¿Era verdad?—La suspicacia se vio reflejada en el pelinaranja y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar por los ojos lunas, pero en un acto rápido la chica las limpió con los dorsos de sus manos, decidida a no llorar más.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie—Dio un paso hacia las habitaciones al entender el sentido de la pregunta enseguida, y Juugo la siguió siendo testigo como ella empezaba a sacar ropa de algunos cajones con insólita rapidez.

-Aún así ¿Sasuke está de acuerdo con que te marches? –Le cuestionó desconfiado, sacó su móvil intentando comunicarse con el azabache.

-¡Aagh!—Hinata de pronto se hincó tomando su vientre, con una mueca dolorida en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?—Juugo no tardó ni un minuto para estar a su lado tomándola del hombro y mirándola fijamente.

La Hyuuga volvió a soltar otro gemidito y de pronto su cara cambió demostrando la preocupación.

-¡Ay no!—Sollozó, llevando una mano entre sus piernas dejando que sus lágrimas volvieran a correr libres, tranquilizándose al no ver sangre entre sus dedos—¡Auch!—Se volvió a quejar—No, no—suplicó asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?—Juugo volvió a interrogar preocupado.

-Necesito hablar con mi ginecóloga—Sollozó la peliazul— ¿Podrías acercarme mi bolso?—Preguntó dejando de la lado la molestia que tenía hacia él.

Enseguida tuvo el celular en sus manos, Kurenai le contestó hasta el quinto tono tiempo necesario para que Hinata se recriminara su actuar, había procedido inconscientemente, un solo viaje a la clínica era agotador y ella apenas puso un pie en casa, volvió a salir robando un auto y olvidándose de su delicado estado, seguramente toda la tristeza y coraje estaban surtiendo efecto finalmente, dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, se permitió llorar abiertamente, todo lo que pensó en el auto de camino de regreso volvió a su cabeza, se sentía como en una absurda telenovela con demasiado drama, el nudo de su garganta simplemente no cesaba, definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke, le robaba cada rastro de cordura y era su perdición.

Juugo la ayudó a recostarse en la camilla de urgencias que les proporcionaron apenas llegaron a urgencias, vio como la ojiluna se perdía con algunas enfermeras y solo entonces tomó asiento, Sasuke iba a matarlos, pero eso no le preocupaba tanto sino como él había influenciado para lastimarla, "Sasuke es el único responsable" decretó, si él, ¿por qué volvía a sus andadas cuando conocía el estado de la chica? El problema no es que regresara al ser el mismo mujeriego de siempre, sino que ilusionara a la ojiluna deliberadamente.

"Seguramente debe estarse revolcando con esa" pensó con furia observando el móvil entre sus manos y la cantidad de llamadas que le había realizado al Uchiha y las cuales había ignorado intencionadamente, y de pronto como si lo hubiera invocado, el celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar entre sus manos.

Ver los ojos oscuros atentos en ella la hicieron temblar momentáneamente, alerta en cualquier gesto que pudiera realizar ese estoico y bello rostro, inhaló recordándose que debía respirar, pero al estar a solas con él la ponía absurdamente nerviosa, su corazón palpitaba como el de una chica adolescente.

-Te ves patética con ese uniforme—Agregó mordaz, al verla con los pantalones y camisa grises correspondientes a los empleados de limpieza del hospital.

Sakura cerró sus ojos jades contrariada y sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas, había olvidado quitárselo, en lo único que pensó cuando se vio librada de Iruka fue correr hacia él.

-¿Trabajas aquí?—No pudo contener la pregunta que le surgió y entrecerró sus enormes ojos negros con duda e incomodidad, si esa mujer había sido capaz de conseguir un empleo ahí para acercársele, debía ser una total demente pero eso explicaba todo, porque a pesar de que no cualquiera podía entrar a visitarlo ella lo había logrado.

Desde el lunes que la vio no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, ese día después de soltarle la amenaza lo dejo tan pasmado que no pudo reaccionar y ella abandonó la habitación si más, para serse sincero no pensó que volvería a verla, sabía que buscaría alguna manera de ponerse en contacto y obtener su respuesta, estaba más que seguro que anhelaba una positiva y la buscaría, no se había equivocado, Haruno ahora estaba frente a él esperando lo que tuviera para decir.

No era tonto sabía que no podía hacer ningún trato con ella, no tenía ninguna garantía que ella fuera a cumplirle y ahora si sopesaba que parecía estar obsesionada con tenerlo, solo complicaba más el asunto haciéndola menos inestable y sincera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Sondeó, volviendo a romper el silencio—Pareces una demente.

-No lo soy—Finalmente sacó la voz la médica—Solo lucho por lo que amo y sé que no estás en condiciones de dar juicios críticos, tarde o temprano vas a agradecerme.

-¿Entonces cuál es la verdad que desconozco?

-Hinata no es lo que crees.

-Ya me lo dijiste la vez pasada.

-Estoy segura que busca algo más que tu compañía, todos sabemos quién eres, todo el dinero que tienes... Ella llegó a la clínica y no tardó nada en echarle el ojo al único médico soltero, claro después de ser rechazada por un par de doctores casados—Sasuke quiso soltar una risa irónica pero la contuvo manteniendo el mismo semblante serio que tenía—Hay que aceptarlo puede llegar a ser atractiva y considerarse tierna porque lo aparenta, pero no lo es, solo te engatusó igual que hizo con Naruto, solo está buscando tener tu dinero.

-Ya veo—Respondió desinteresado, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, Sakura enseguida se sentó frente a él en el que quedaba vacío.

-¿cómo te sacó de la clínica?

-No lo hizo ella.

-No puedes mentirme, si no fue ella ¿quién? ¿Cómo empezaste a cobrar la conciencia?

-Naruto cambió mi medicación y fue así.

-Hinata te echó la culpa a ti pero no le creo, así que es hora que la desmientas.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que misteriosamente apareciste en su auto aquel día y que aseguraste que unos amigos tuyos iban a intersectarla—La sonrisa altanera que apareció en la cara masculina la obligó a guardar silencio.

-Fue así, el único error de Hinata, fue hablar demasiado parece ser que le encanta parlotear con sus pacientes y yo aproveché eso para que me diera algunos datos que necesitaba pero ella no sabía nada de mis planes, con dinero todo se puede, soborne a un par de trabajadores, fue así de simple, la enfermera en realidad no me interesa... necesitaba alguien que me cuidara—Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo más lógico.

-¿entonces no la quieres?—Preguntó emocionada olvidando por un momento lo que sabía con anterioridad.

-Claro que no, lo que le pase me da igual, la vez pasada que viniste y soltaste toda esa mierda pensé que tendrías suficiente y no volvería a verte, si ella cae con Uzumaki o el Yamanaka, me da igual después de todo ella me inyectaba toda la mierda que me tenía mal.

-Pensé que el niño que va a tener te importaba—Susurró con sorpresa, el hombre frente a ella de pronto era tan frío y desinteresado que la dejó sorprendida.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja izquierda con escepticismo y cruzó sus manos en su regazo.

-Tú lo has dicho ¿cómo puedo saber que es mío? Además un niño es algo reemplazable, tampoco es algo que me interese.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, la postura fría del Uchiha de pronto no encajo y un destello de racionalidad quiso escapar de ella.

-Te escuche hablando por ella por teléfono y me pareció todo lo contrario.

-Cualquier mujer que abra las piernas va a tener un trato amable de parte de cualquier caballero... es eso lo que tú buscas ¿cierto? Quieres que te abra las piernas—Dijo al hacer un además hacia la cama, Sakura tragó saliva y no pudo evitar lamerse el labio inferior imaginando el acto.

Pero quería mucho más que solo eso, quizás conformarse con tenerlo en la cama por el momento no estaría mal.

La sonrisa sardónica que formó el moreno, la hizo parpadear.

-Lamento decirte que no lo tendrás, no tengo ningún condón aquí y no voy a arriesgarme a que me mientas diciéndome que te cuidas.

-Puedes salirte antes—Propuso al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se paraba frente al chico.

-Sinceramente no luces nada atractiva en ese estado—Respondió seco haciendo una mueca repulsiva—Quizás cuando te quites ese atuendo y ese olor... quizás.

Sasuke no sabía de donde lograba tantas evasivas y si su coartada sonaba creíble.

-Sakura, haremos lo que quieras pero quiero algo a cambio y prometo tratarte muy bien.

-¿Qué?—La velocidad de respuesta de la Haruno, no le sorprendió.

-No sé si efectivamente el niño de la enfermera sea mío, y si es mío no me agrada la idea que mi primogénito nazca en una prisión o que lo pueda perder por las mismas razones, no hagas nada en su contra, Hinata no me interesa, pero si en ese niño corre sangre Uchiha deberá tener lo que merece.

-Entiendo—Concordó embelesada por tener los labios masculinos tan cerca de los suyos, sintiendo el aliento tibio rozando su piel y toda una revolución sexual en su interior.

-Después de todo no eres tan tonta—Agregó cerrando sus ojos y maldiciéndose por el siguiente acto.

Nunca le costó tanto besar a una mujer así fuera un roce fugaz, y nunca pensó que sus dones en la seducción los aborreciera tanto, pero necesitaba tener a Sakura de su lado, no podía arriesgar a Hinata y tampoco a su hijo.

Cuando logró deshacerse de la pelirosada, su sangre estaba hirviendo por la furia, deseaba matarla antes de tener que estarse prestando al jueguito amoroso que ahora tendría que aparentar pero nuevamente era algo que no podía llevar a cabo, tenía que averiguar qué tanto sabía la ojijade y quizás hasta robar información del enemigo, aunque no estaba seguro hasta donde podría controlarla.

Miró con desgana el celular y las constantes llamadas del pelinaranja, seguramente deseaba reclamarle por haber ignorado a Hinata esa mañana, se llevó las manos a la cabeza denotando su frustración, ninguno de los dos imaginaba lo que tenía que estar lidiando a culpa de la pelirosada y las acciones que estaba tomando para tener a salvo a la peliazul.

-Tengo que hablar con Orochimaru para saber por qué jodidos la contrataron, joder—Habló en voz baja poniéndose de pie, apretando los dientes al darse cuenta que era demasiado tarde, lo más seguro era que el director de la clínica no estuviera—Mierda.

Desbloqueó su celular rendido, tendría que enfrentar a su amigo.

-¿Qué querías?—La voz cortante y despreocupada del moreno solo provocó más a Juugo.

-Hinata debió verte con tu nueva amante en turno—Las palabras no demostraron la furia y desaprobación que lo recorría por el contrario sonaron tranquilas, como si no fuera consciente de la bomba que le acaba de soltar al azabache.

Del otro lado del teléfono Sasuke se tensó, "´¿Qué mierda?", miles de interrogantes invadieron su mente, pero solo una fina línea se formó con sus labios.

-¿Qué?

Juugo trago los adjetivos descalificativos y groseros que quería darle y solo suspiró.

-Acaba de ser ingresada aquí en el hospital, la ginecóloga que lleva su caso debe estar con ella, le llamó y ella le dijo que viniera que estaría esperándola, así que la traje deben estar atendiéndola.

El pelinaranja bufó contrariado cuando el Uchiha finalizó la llamada, en cambio Sasuke se dirigió enseguida a la zona de urgencias, se las ingenió para ingresar y cuando quisieron detenerlo logró evadir al personal, toda la adrenalina en su cuerpo no pudo lograr calmar su angustia cuando no encontró a Hinata en esa zona.

¿Qué diablos pudo haber visto Hinata? Fue la pregunta que se hizo miles de veces o cómo pudo haber visto algo, él fue consciente como la ojiluna tomó el taxi que la alejó del Hospital.

-Solo queda esperar—Kurenai le informó, unas gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas femeninas signo de su culpabilidad—Tienes que tranquilizarte, debes mantenerte fuerte, en un rato regreso—Le informó antes de dejarla sola.

Hinata asintió al no poder hablar, en esos momentos sentía tantas emociones juntas que no tenía ningún control en su cuerpo, comenzaba la semana 17 de gestación, el quinto mes de su embarazo, si la amenaza de aborto seguía su curso el bebé no iba a poder sobrevivir, en un inicio le fue fácil culpar a Sasuke, pero a esas alturas después de tres horas de interna la única responsable que veía era a sí misma y nadie más, ella y su obsesión por el moreno, ella y su irresponsabilidad, ella y su poca capacidad de razonamiento, si hubiera pensado en el bebé y lo que podía ocasionar su imprudencia, pero el hubiera no existe y solo lograba atormentarse más.

-Sakura—La nombró con desagrado, ¿cómo el pelinegro y ella habían terminado juntos? El solo preguntarse la hizo soltarse en llanto, sin necesidad de preocuparse por callarlo.

Esa mujer que la obligó a renunciar a la clínica, que tanto la crítico por la falta de ética laboral, la que buscó cada defecto en su actuar, la misma que se entrometió en su relación con el rubio, llegaba a quitarle al azabache "es una hipócrita" ¿qué más podía ser cuando la crucificó y ahora se encontraba con él?

Pero la ojijade no era la única culpable, estaba consciente de eso... había alguien que tenía más culpa que ella porque sabía que nada haría que Sasuke le correspondiese si él no lo deseara, la falta de sinceridad le dolía más que nada ahora, más que los actos pasados, ¿por qué fue a pasar con ella momentos inolvidables? ¿Por qué la hizo sentir que la amaba? ¿Por qué jugó con ella? ¿Acaso no sabía que ya le había robado todo y no necesitaba ningún golpe de gracia?

-Será mejor que no entres—Kurenai informó apenas entró a la oficina de Orochimaru, el castaño la miró con intriga detrás de su escritorio, en cambio el moreno recargado en la pared a lado de la ventana la miró incrédulo—Ella se encuentra muy alterada, asumo que fue una discusión lo que provocó esto, pero lo menos que necesita ahora es volver a alterarse o puede acelerar todo el proceso y en definitiva perder al bebé.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, ni siquiera habían hablado ¿qué pasaría cuando tuvieran que hacerlo? flexionó su cuello mirando el techo recargándose en la pared, _"no le contesté sus llamadas ¿quería hablarlo?... probablemente" "¿pero qué diablos iba a decirle?"_

Seguramente como Kurenai decía hubieran terminando discutiendo, necesitaba una manera inteligente de deshacerse de Sakura lo más pronto posible, y para su maldita mala suerte aquel castaño frente a ellos, hace tres horas cuando lo obligó a regresar no pudo darle una explicación de cómo la pelirosa terminó siendo empleada de ese hospital, lo único que pudo hacer es confirmarle que tenía un contrato con ellos, y al administrador que llamó para que les explicara el asunto no pudo localizarlo, dejando el tema para el día siguiente.

Quería negar las cosas, pero lo que Juugo le dijo era más que verdad, se sentía como un completo idiota y no podía entender como Hinata se enteró que se vio con Sakura y más aún como había girado su supuesta relación a pasos agigantados; pero solo había una persona que podía aclararle ese asunto, sin decir más el Uchiha salió del lugar en su búsqueda, encontrándolo enseguida en la sala de espera, con una simple seña Juugo entendió que debía seguirlo hacia aquel pasillo donde se había perdido segundos atrás de su mirada.

-¿Cómo está?—La pregunta del pelinaranja lo hizo chasquear la lengua.

-Sigue dentro—El ojimiel endureció la mirada, la posó en el blanco suelo con indignación, "Suigetsu tenía razón" –¿Quién es la nueva?

-¿Qué?

-Con la que te acuestas—Aclaró con molestia, los ojos negros se entrecerraron con desdén.

-Debe valerte un bledo... ¿pero cómo jodidos se enteró?

-Gracias a eso, ella está ahí y lo único que te importa es que el niño siga dentro, ¿te has puesto a pensar todo el daño emocional que le causó todo? Te comportas como un completo imbécil, vas la ilusionas y sigues con tu parranda—Juugo negó, tratando de ahogar su furia, chasqueó la lengua tensando la mandíbula y apretando los puños para contenerse y no estamparlos en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Lo que haga o no debe valerte una mierda, Hinata ella no te interesa, grábatelo... y ahora dime ¿cómo jodidos se enteró? ¿Y por qué están tan seguros que tengo una nueva amante?

-Suigetsu te vio con ella la última vez que vino a verte—Los ojos negros se cerraron con frustración, recordando que el lunes después de que Sakura saliera de su habitación el peliazul entró con una sonrisa burlesca e hizo varios comentarios de la mujer que se encontró a los cuales no les tomó importancia pero ahora entendía.

Juugo volvió a negar asumiendo que el azabache se sentía descubierto y que no podría seguir negando la verdad.

-No te la mereces—Sasuke enfocó a su amigo después de esas palabras.

Pero solo vio como le daba la espalda alejándose y él nuevamente se quedaba pasmado sin poder reaccionar.

El pelinaranja dejó que sus sentimientos salieran esta vez, esos que quiso ocultar, no era él quien puso las reglas por eso mismo se dijo que no tenía porque sentirse culpable de sus próximas acciones, Hinata merecía mucho más, desde el inicio solo fue una víctima de su caprichoso amigo, su ancla para salir, pero él no permitiría que siguiera haciéndole daño iba a protegerla del moreno evitando que siguiera lastimándola.

El transcurrir de las horas fueron un calvario para la ojiluna, aunque intentaba estar en calma le era casi imposible, tomó un par de siestas durante la noche en las cuales lo máximo que había dormido eran unas tres horas, sus ojos parecían unas fuentes que aunque se obligaba a cerrar no lo lograba con éxito, de alguna manera su dolor salía.

Era muy temprano cuando el pelinaranja entró a visitarla, y ella no supo si sentir decepción o alegría porque no fuera el azabache.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Espero que bien—Fue sincera en su respuesta y después con un rubor en sus mejillas siguió hablando—Te agradezco que me hayas traído a pesar de que fui grosera contigo, también lamento haber tomado tu auto.

-No te preocupes, después de todo fue mi culpa, no debí ser tan descuidado—La sonrisa amarga de Hinata, solo lo hizo sentir más culpable.

-Debo admitir que también me sentí traicionada por ti, pero actué como una irresponsable solo deseaba que Sasuke me dijera que todo era una mentira, pero al llegar aquí lo vi con ella, se encerró en su cuarto con ella—Los ojos lunas se humedecieron al confesarse—Tu guardaste eso porque sé que eres su amigo—Se encogió de hombros—Supongo que tu lealtad se encuentra con él... después de todo yo soy una desconocida.

-No digas eso—Replicó él—En verdad lo lamento, no era la forma en la cual debiste enterarte.

-Ninguna hubiera sido la forma, aunque hay algunas más aceptables que otras—Dijo con la voz entrecortada—Sé que es tu amigo, pero ahora mismo solo pienso que es el ser más egoísta y desconsiderado, ¿por qué me hizo sentir que me amaba? ¿Por qué me mintió?—La voz entrecortada de la Hyuuga lo hizo inhalar buscando la respuesta y al no encontrarla solo pudo ser sincero.

-No entiendo, yo hubiera metido las manos al fuego porque era de otra manera, yo creía que te amaba—Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y sabes quién es ella?—Juugo negó e Hinata mordió su labio inferior antes de continuar—Es una médica del psiquiátrico, ella nos descubrió hace tiempo y me obligó a renunciar... y ahora ella está con él... ahora entiendo que no fue por mi actuar la razón por la que juzgara tan duramente, fue porque lo quería para ella.

-No te hace bien pensar en eso... Dijiste que querías irte de la casa playera, te ofrezco un trato.

-¿Cuál?

-No puedes irte a tu casa, Madara el tío de Sasuke aún puede tener vigilado el lugar y puedes meterte en problemas, pero puedes venir a mi apartamento, tengo una habitación libre.

Hinata negó enseguida, abrumada por la información que le estaba proporcionando.

-Piénsalo es lo mejor, sé que me conoces poco y ahora mismo no confías ni un poco en mí... pero me caes muy bien, déjame ayudarte, estaremos más cerca del hospital y será hasta que tú quieras o hasta que al menos puedas estar sola sin peligros.

-¿Sasuke te lo pidió?

-¿Qué?—El pelinaranja cuestionó incomodado.

-Lo único que le importa es el bebé... él quiere que crea que se va a alejar definitivamente, ¿cierto? Seguramente ya no le interesa ningún trato conmigo.

-No, él no me ha pedido nada, la última vez que lo vi fue por la noche y créeme no hablamos de eso.

-¿Entonces de qué?

-No de mucho, si hubiéramos hablado más seguramente hubiéramos perdido los estribos—Los ojos lunas lo miraron atentamente al no saber si creerle o no.

-Juugo—Dijo con la voz muy baja y tímidamente—Me da mucha pena pero no tengo a quién más pedirle ayuda y esto está matándome lentamente, yo necesito alejarme de Sasuke, él ya lo hizo y no quise darme cuenta pero...

-Entiendo—El pelinaranja la silenció—No te preocupes dudo mucho que él vaya a mi casa e intentaré ayudarte, debes enfocarte en tu recuperación y en sanar tu corazón, en algunos meses tendrás tu vida de vuelta con una alegría extra, ya verás que esto ni lo vas a recordar—Hinata asintió y aceptó el abrazo que el ojiambar le proporcionó, dejando salir nuevamente los sentimientos que la estaban desgarrando.

-El gran día ha llegado—Sasuke, escuchó la grave voz de su abogado principal y los ojos oscuros demostraron su incertidumbre, Gaara sonrió autosuficiente—El Viernes de la próxima semana será tu juicio, logré conseguir una fecha.

El Uchiha entornó los ojos enmudeciendo, sintiendo nuevamente la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

-Todo va a caer—Kankuro habló en esta ocasión—No fue fácil que el juez y los magistrados quisieran vernos mañana, así que probablemente será un día muy largo, pero no saldremos hasta que exista una resolución.

-Mañana mismo tendremos a Yamanaka y a Uzumaki tras las rejas, en espera de su propio juicio, estoy seguro que Madara no podrá escapar tampoco, y en todo caso si consigue algún amparo tarde o temprano terminara tras las rejas, pronto tendremos el resultado de la acción paulana que metimos hace semanas, es cuestión de días para que las resoluciones a tu favor vayan cayendo—Gaara le informó nuevamente, le pareció orgulloso con cada palabra, y no era para menos él estaba logrando en tiempo increíble acciones que a otro abogado le hubieran llevado incluso años.

-Pasaremos por ti a las seis de la mañana—Kankuro volvió a tomar la palabra, haciendo anotaciones en un pequeño bloc.

-Es necesario que Orochimaru y la psiquiatra Yamanaka Ino, nos acompañen—Gaara remarcó a su hermano al estar pendiente de sus anotaciones.

-Si, les avisé antes de llegar—Kankuro, habló y Sasuke dándose cuenta que ya ajustaban detalles técnicos se desconectó.

Mañana acabaría gran parte de sus problemas, conforme consiguieran responsabilizar a Madara y sacarlo del juego, él podría respirar un poco más tranquilo, tenía que ingeniárselas para deshacerse del Uzumaki y el Yamanaka, y sacarse de encima a Sakura, y ahora mágicamente la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos y se encargaría de llevarla a cabo.

-Es todo Sasuke—Gaara le dijo antes de ponerse en pie, al parecer necesitaban ir a organizar algo más.

-Nos vemos mañana—Finalmente habló, y después de darse un apretón de manos los abogados salieron.

Sasuke se quedó sentado a la espera, entrecruzó sus dedos y mandó un texto a Suigetsu encargándole equipo de video de alta calidad, quizás eso más tarde podría servirle de algo.

 **(Días después)**

Sorprendentemente Sakura parecía haber desaparecido para el Uchiha, aunque por informes de Orochimaru sabía que seguía presentándose a laborar como intendente, quizás se debía a que el castaño dio órdenes para que Iruka no le quitara el ojo de encima, así como los de seguridad, ahora solo necesitaba la evidencia para hundirla completamente, y Kimimaro el administrador del lugar le había proporcionado el curriculum que la pelirosa proporcionó.

Todo parecía tan sencillo sería cuestión de alzar la voz para quitársela definitivamente de encima, sin embargo las cosas no eran así, no cuando Hinata estaba involucrada, los nueve días que llevaba internada solo mostraban medicamente su estado frágil, Kurenai volvía a tener altas esperanzas de que el embarazo se llevara a término, pero él no había logrado verla por recomendación de la ginecóloga y aunque un par de veces tuvo la oportunidad de colarse a la habitación había preferido no hacerlo para no alterarla y complicar todo, finalmente con el paso de los días logró entender, el impacto que había ocasionado en ella malinterpretar la situación con Haruno, tanto así que había parado nuevamente en esa clínica, quedando postrada en una cama para el bienestar del embarazo.

A Juugo se lo topó una vez en esos días, parecía que el pelinaranja deseaba deslindarse de los asuntos de los que solía ocuparse para él, excepto uno, aquel día la situación no había sido amable el solo hecho de recordarlo le hizo hervir la sangre...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Sigues aquí?—Sasuke no tardó en cuestionar al pelinaranja, después de encontrarlo en el pasillo que los llevaría a la zona de ginecología._

 _-Pase a ver a Hinata._

 _-Mmmph—Analizó la actitud de su amigo, en búsqueda de información, cómo deseaba abrir esa maldita puerta, pero con Sakura rondando, más le valía no dar pautas para que la pelirosa se enterara que la Hyuuga se encontraba internada._

 _Escuchó al pelinaranja aspirar molesto y él solo pudo arquear una ceja de forma burlesca._

 _-¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Finalmente se lo preguntó y al no obtener respuesta decidió continuar—Te interesas demasiado por la madre de mi hijo, sino fuera porque te conozco pensaría que mis delirios son ciertos, y ella te interesa más de la cuenta, ¿qué te dijo?—Esa era la mejor manera para no demostrar su extrema preocupación y dejar al ojimiel nervioso, lográndolo enseguida, Juugo evitó su mirada._

 _-Está bastante dolida por tu engaño—Sasuke bufó con ganas de gritarle que él no la había engañado, pero no había necesidad a la única que tenía que explicárselo era a ella—así que lo último que quiere es verte, como regresaré a mi apartamento se lo ofrecí y aceptó venir conmigo._

 _Las palabras lo dejaron turbado por un momento._

 _-¿A tu apartamento?_

 _-Así es..._

 _-Entonces espero que no se te olvide tu papel, y la sigas manteniendo a salvo y no se te ocurra mirarla de otra forma más que como mi mujer, porque eso es lo que es—El azabache lo interrumpió, y al decir la última palabra se alejó sin darle oportunidad al pelinaranja de confesarle sus verdaderas intenciones y demostrarle como las palabras soltadas lo habían irritado._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Mañana será un gran día—Reconoció al no querer pensar en el pasado, al menos no en ese momento cuando tenía algo mayor que enfrentar.

-¿Tienes todo?—La voz calmada de Juugo se escuchó en la habitación médica, era un hermoso Viernes soleado y apenas iban a dar las once, y aún así el hermoso día contrastaba profundamente con el estado de la chica que descansaba en una silla de ruedas.

-Si—Hinata le respondió enseguida, viendo la pequeña maleta que tenía sobre sus piernas, no había tenido muchas cosas que empacar así que no le llevó nada hacerla, una hora antes Kurenai le había dado el alta.

-Entonces vámonos, tendré que dejarte en el apartamento a solas para que te instales, aunque lo más importante es que descanses, la ginecóloga me ha dicho que solo debes levantarte al baño, Anko arregló tu ropa ayer así que en cuanto llegué a hacerte la comida podrás preguntarle donde ha acomodado todas tus cosas.

-Gracias—Respondió apenada—Creo que te he dado muchas molestias

-Nada de eso—Enseguida debatió, empujando la silla de ruedas.

El camino hacia la casa del pelinaranja fue silencioso, él no se molestó en sacarle conversación sabía que la ojiluna necesitaba estar en silencio y viviendo ese duelo amoroso, poco a poco la ayudaría a superar esa difícil etapa, él estaría a su lado hasta que ella consiguiera volver a amar.

Las grandes avenidas le indicaron a la Hyuuga que se acercaban a la zona céntrica de la ciudad, cuando menos lo espero entraron a un estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio que ante sus ojos lunas parecía estar hecho de cristal, el pelinaranja la guío para que tomaran un elevador en el cual presionó el número 4, la chica miró su silueta en el vidrio con el pantalón de maternidad y esa blusa lila holgada su embarazo era más notorio, su cara estaba demacrada y adornada por unas grandes ojeras, su cabello amarrado en un chongo improvisado la hacía lucir un tanto descuidada, los dientes superiores se clavaron en su labio inferior al sentirse patética, ¿cómo Sasuke no iba dejarla si lucía tan mal?

El sonido del elevador la instó a caminar siguiendo la figura corpulenta delante de ella, ni siquiera prestó atención en la sala de tres piezas de tonalidades cafés, tampoco a los cuadros que colgaban de la pared, siguió en modo automático al hombre que caminaba enfrente de ella, el mismo que antes de abrir una habitación le señaló que la puerta a inicio del pasillo era la del baño.

-Esta es tu habitación, no tiene baño propio pero tiene un closet al menos—Dijo apenado—Ponte cómoda y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias—susurró yendo directo a la cama.

Apenas el pelinaranja cerró la puerta, unas gruesas lágrimas brotaron.

La habitación se encontraba iluminada por una ventana que daba hacia la avenida, podía escuchar el bullicio de los autos y la gente, llevó sus delgadas manos para limpiar la humedad en sus mejillas e hizo un esfuerzo para no seguir llorando, posó los húmedos ojos lunas en las paredes de color beige, la habitación era muy sencilla, una cama matrimonial y una mesita de noche eran los únicos muebles pero no le importaba, eso era lo de menos, en cuatro meses esperaba volver a retomar su autonomía, volver a su hogar y recuperar los pequeños trozos rotos de corazón.

Sasuke salió por unas gruesas puertas de madera con una pequeña comitiva a sus lados, el juez había concedido un receso, su rostro serio no encajaba con la ansiedad que lo estaba carcomiendo, cuando logró estar lo suficiente alejado, volteó hacia atrás enfocando a un par de rubios charlando con el abogado que los defendía.

-No hay forma de que salgan bien librados—Kankuro habló, atrayendo su atención, Gaara que era el que los lideraba tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y su mirada al igual que el rostro no le dijo nada.

-¿Por qué jodidos no está Madara?—Preguntó Sasuke ansioso.

-Debió conseguir un amparo, no sé cómo lo hizo para librarse de esta pero es obvio que está moviéndose por debajo del agua, veamos hasta dónde puede avanzar cuando ya no pueda usar nada del dinero de las cuentas, espero que eso lo tome por sorpresa.

-¿Y si no?—Replicó el Uchiha reacomodándose la corbata negra que portaba junto al traje sastre.

-El jurado ha creído tu historia, es cuestión de horas para que ese par de rubios se quiebren y terminen arrastrándolo, esto terminara pronto. Nunca he perdido un caso y esta vez no será la excepción—Decretó el pelirrojo, con tanta seriedad que parecía que podía ver el futuro.

Horas más tarde a Sasuke le pareció bizarra la escena que presenció, Gaara tenía razón, en cuánto los médicos se vieron acorralados no tardaron en delatar a Madara.

 _-Me amenazó, amenazó con matar a mi familia—Inoichi gritó desesperado cuando Gaara lo acorraló con preguntas de las cuales no pudo librarse, Sasuke fue consciente de como la rubia que estaba sentada detrás de él en la audiencia, se rompió y al poco tuvo que presenciar que su padre fuera esposado y arrestado._

Era cierto se encontraba más conforme ahora que ese par fueron arrestados y que tendrían que pagar sus culpas, pero la situación que estaba viviendo respecto a la ojiluna no lo dejaba disfrutarlo, en cualquier otra época él se hubiera grabado cada detalle de ese día, cada palabra dada por el juez o sus enemigos, pero conforme las cosas se ponían más intensas él solo lograba pensar en ella, en la chica que sabía gracias a Kurenai parecía estar deprimida, en ella la única mujer que amaba.

-Esto no me gusta en absoluto, temo que Madara quiera darse a la fuga—La revelación de Gaara robó su atención en aquel coche negro en el cual se dirigían a la clínica Oro.

-En unos minutos Konohamaru me responderá si lograron capturarlo—Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, adivinando que la persona que mencionaba Kankuro debía ser parte de la policía.

-¿Cuál es el otro problema que tienes?—Gaara volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose a su cliente.

-Hay una tipa que quiero quitarme de encima—Confesó, los ojos aguamarina se posaron en el con duda—Tiene que ver con el psiquiátrico, no está coludida con esos pendejos pero...—Gruñó al no saber cómo explicarse—Me está amenazando.

-Entonces podemos demandarla por...

-Me está amenazando con involucrar en todo este lío a mi novia—Hubo un momento en el cual no supo, cómo nombrar a Hinata, pero finalmente encontró la manera, los hombres que lo acompañaban en ese auto no lograron ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?—Gaara logró concentrarse.

-Hinata era mi enfermera—No fue necesario que explicara la situación ambos abogados la dedujeron.

-Esta mujer que te pide a cambio.

-Es una loca quiere que esté con ella, me quiere a mí.

-Acoso... ¿Qué tan implicada se encuentra tu novia en todo el asunto? ¿Por qué cree que pueda perjudicarla?

-Hinata me quitó los medicamentos, pero no creo que ella lo sepa, quizás lo sospecha pero no debe tener pruebas, me fugue de la clínica metiéndome al auto de Hinata, pero ella realmente no sabía que iba ahí, no me devolvió a la clínica y Uzumaki y ella nos vieron juntos semanas después... me dijo que le diría a Naruto que la inculpara.

-Deja que lo haga, ya nos encargaremos de defenderla sus acciones no...

-Ella no puede pasar por eso, está embarazada y hace apenas unos días tuvo otra amenaza de aborto ha estado internada, de hecho apenas hoy abandonó el hospital—La voz del Uchiha salió alterada, a pesar de la poca información que brindaba los Sabaku No, comprendieron la situación.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre, una orden de restricción o una demanda es lo que podemos hacer, si la mujer esta necia tarde o temprano tu novia va a tener que enfrentar a la justicia aunque de ninguna manera se ve mejor librada que tu novia si esta mujer te está acosando también está incurriendo en un delito—Gaara habló apenas hubo estacionado en la clínica Oro.

Sasuke azotó la puerta después de bajar del lujoso coche de sus abogados, furioso, si les consultó fue porque necesitaba una solución, no la respuesta inútil que recibió por parte de ellos, era raro que pidiera ayuda o consultara algo y después de hacerlo se sentía completamente imbécil, solo se había abierto sin obtener nada, él no podía dejar que Hinata tuviera que pasar por el estrés de ser acusada, eso seguramente sería la gota que derramaría el vaso en el estado crítico de la Hyuuga.

Iba a tener que solucionar las cosas por su propia cuenta.

Juugo tomó el trago que hace un par de segundos un mesero le acercó, sentado en la barra de aquel agradable bar iba a tomar su segunda copa, en espera que el peliazul regresase del baño, casi podía adivinar cuál era el asunto que deseaba tratar y no tenía ningún interés en tocarlo, prefería ir a su apartamento, aunque Hinata le envió un texto diciéndole que se encontraba bien no se sentía tranquilo, el cansancio de un arduo día de trabajo y los problemas personales lo estaban consumiendo, lentamente.

-Guey, ¿por qué no fuiste?

-¿Para qué tenía que ir?—Debatió en cuánto su camarada tomó asiento a su lado con el ceño fruncido ante tal respuesta.

-Porque Sasuke nos necesitaba ahí.

-Él solo tiene lo que quiere.

-Y nosotros somos parte.

-¿Qué diablos? Tiene a sus abogados y son los mejores del país ¿para qué me necesitaba a mí?

-Sasuke es un bastardo, pero es nuestro amigo y debemos apoyarlo, ¿qué mierda está sucediendo entre ustedes?

-Que a diferencia tuya yo no voy a solapar todos los actos de ese cabrón—Suigetsu frunció más su entrecejo desconcertado de los vocablos del pelinaranja.

-Puede ser que tú seas más calmado pero tampoco es para tanto, ¿me vas a decir qué diablos sucede?

-Hinata tuvo otra amenaza de aborto porque nos escuchó hablando de la nueva mujer de Sasuke.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?—Cuestionó aún más confundido—La Hinata que dices es la enfermera ¿no?

-Así es—Juugo negó dejando ver al peliazul su desaprobación.

-¿Y cuál es tu pedo? Si le pierde o no ya será algo que pasará.

-Que pasará gracias a Sasuke—El colmilludo soltó una risita mordaz incomodando al pelinaranja.

-Te gusta la vieja, ¿verdad?—Los ojos ámbar se abrieron con sorpresa, y el peliazul ensanchó su sonrisa mientras negaba—Si se entera Sasuke va a darte en los huevos—Estás enojado porque hace sufrir a la palomita, interesante...

-Cállate.

-Ya veo porque te estás perdiendo de lo último... seguramente Sasuke ya sospecha que te gusta.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno si hubieras ido al juicio hoy, o si hubieras ido a verlo antes te hubieras enterado que Sakura lo está jodiendo, yo me equivoque y debo regresarte 500 dólares—Juugo entreabrió los labios con confusión, pero Suigetsu decidió confesarse en otras situaciones no le hubiera devuelto el dinero si no se lo hubiera exigido, pero temía que una tormenta estuviera a punto de suceder si no abría la boca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que vi a la supuesta vieja nueva saliendo de su habitación, pero fue porque fue a amenazarlo con echar de cabeza a la enfermera y este guey no supo qué hacer, solo está ganando tiempo en lo que lo soluciona, en pocas palabras parece que tenías razón y está totalmente pendejo por la enfermera.

El pelinaranja apretó el vaso entre sus dedos comprendiendo el malentendido que se había formado, sin saber qué hacer.

Sakura olió una vez más la almohada, realmente odiaba a Iruka, se las arreglaba para tener todo el día un ojo encima suyo, incluso empezaba a creer que él la estaba vigilando, prácticamente le era imposible ver al Uchiha y ya Tsunade le había llamado fuertemente la atención amenazándola con despedirla si seguía faltando.

Llevaba un par de horas en la habitación del moreno, con un poco de suerte logró engañar a uno de los vigilantes al decirle que solo recogería el celular que olvidó en el locker, así fue como logró tener acceso, ahora sentada en el borde de la cama del moreno abrazaba contra su pecho la almohada, intentando captar todo lo que pudiera de la fragancia de éste, eran pocos días sin verlo a comparación de lo que ya había vivido pero sentía que tenía una completa eternidad lejos de él, se preguntaba qué más podría obtener de él en esta ocasión, sabía que Sasuke debía quererla al menos un poco de lo que ella lo amaba, ahora estaba convencida de eso.

Cuando la puerta de esa habitación se abrió la angustia la recorrió, pero al ver al moreno ahí la hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

-¡Mi amor estás aquí! Me enteré que hoy tendrías irías a los juzgados y te estaba esperando—Corrió hacia él para besarlo, pero antes de lograr su objetivo Sasuke la tomó por las muñecas.

-Estás enferma.

-¿Qué?—Cuestionó sin poder entender la actitud del moreno.

-Debes saber que hoy tu amiguito y jefe ya se encuentran tras las rejas.

Sakura no pudo evitar la mueca de preocupación que la invadió de pronto, después de todo Naruto era su amigo, no solía reconocerlo pero a su manera lo estimaba.

-Y será mejor que termines tu treta ahora—La voz filosa del Uchiha lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos—Si llegas a abrir la boca e involucrar a Hinata, también tendré que abrir la mía y decir lo que me hacías, hay pruebas suficientes de tu maldito acoso, has llegado aquí persiguiéndome intentando una relación que solo existe en tu mente, tengo suficiente evidencia en tu contra Haruno, atrévete a hundir a Hinata y no será la única que caiga, tú te irás más hondo.

-Pero me besaste—Contratacó incrédula de la amenaza.

-Y no sabes el asco que me dio hacerlo.

-Me mentiste—Concluyó alterada, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y otro en su garganta.

-Y tú me subestimaste, realmente actúas como una loca si es que no lo estás.

-Pero te amo.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme si no sabes nada de mí?

-Eso no importa, desde la primera vez que te vi yo me enamoré de ti.

-Si lo hiciste, fue de lo que viste, no de mí, porque realmente no conoce quién soy y tampoco hice nada para que eso ocurriera.

-Eso no me lo dijiste la vez pasada—Contratacó aferrándose a la única prueba que tenía a su favor.

Los ojos oscuros se endurecieron y la sonrisa torcida la hizo estremecerse.

-No me dejaste otra que jugar tu propio juego, voy a hacer cualquier cosa para mantener a Hinata salvo, incluso si tengo que matarte.

Sakura retrocedió un paso, la imponente figura del Uchiha por primera vez la intimidó, los ojos negros parecían escupir furia y un ácido que la traspasaba quemándola internamente sin tocarla, lastimándola, tragó el doloroso nudo en la garganta, recordando la causa por la cual él había terminado internado, había matado a su hermano, ¿por qué no le haría a ella lo mismo por proteger a la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado? Nunca se sintió tan pequeña, asustada y humillada de pronto la realidad la golpeó en la cara abruptamente.

-Entonces supongo que de esta manera estamos a mano—Susurró clavando su verde mirar en el blanco suelo, rehuyéndole finalmente.

Sasuke levantó levemente su ceja izquierda analizando a la pelirosa.

-Mientras Hinata se encuentre a salvo, tú lo estarás, tienes la última palabra.

Los ojos vidriosos de la mujer se elevaron cruzándose con los oscuros y desafiantes, asintió lentamente con la cabeza cohibida, deseando alejarse, limpió con su mano izquierda una gruesa lágrima que escapó de una de sus orbes y tomando control de su cuerpo logró huir del cuarto.

Sasuke soltó todo el aire contenido, un ligero dolor de cabeza apareció pero toda la ansiedad que había sentido respecto a la pelirosada logró desaparecer, debería sentirse feliz, pero Sakura ya le había ocasionado demasiados problemas así que ahora librarse de ella no tenía un gran efecto reparador, Hinata estaba delicada y decepcionada de él, creyendo que la había engañado.

Apenas hubo dado un par de pasos lejos de la clínica Oro, el pecho de Sakura convulsionó, no podía dar crédito que el moreno la hubiera engañado tan fácilmente, que sus sentimientos hacia él no hubieran sido aceptados e incluso fueran pisoteados, no podía creer que ahora fuera ella quién estuviera en riesgo, tantos años de estudio estaban tambaleantes por culpa de Hinata.

Subió a su auto con todos los sentidos alterados, apretó el volante con todas sus fuerzas en búsqueda de desahogo y enseguida supo qué hacer, Sasuke no tenía por qué darse cuenta que no cumpliría su parte del trato, solo tenía que ser cuidadosa, siempre fue más inteligente de lo que parecía, encontraría las palabras correctas para hacer que Naruto, se vengara por ambos, él se encargaría de arrastrar a Hinata sin necesidad de verse involucrada, y cuando eso sucediera también hallaría la manera para convencer al Uchiha de su "inocencia", tarde o temprano él aceptaría sus sentimientos...

 **Holaaaa! Actualice antes, merezco una reverencia! Jajajjaja ahora escribo el siguiente capítulo, no sé cuándo lo suba así que espero no tardarme tanto pero esta vez ya no puedo comprometerme, saludos y gracias por cada uno de sus hermosísimos comentarios, llenos de amor y felicidad hacia mí, me motivan muchísimo, gracias**


	23. Espejismos

Era un lunes nublado, el par de días que habían transcurrido desde que tomó su decisión no habían ayudado en nada para sentirse más calmada o menos dolida, si bien el viernes pasado retomó su horario en el sanatorio mental tuvo un par de problemas para lograr echar andar sus planes, primero no le fue fácil conseguir obtener un pase de visita en la prisión estatal, y por alguna razón no se sentía bien consigo misma, cada mañana al vestirse y mirarse al espejo era como ver a una mujer distinta, una dolida y derrotada, una que le parecía desconocida.

En los momentos de descanso su inconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas, preguntándole si conseguiría ser feliz con sus planes, si en realidad era la salida a sus problemas, porque ahora lo único que podían ver los ojos jades era una infinidad de cadena de errores sobre sus actos pero aún así no quería darse por vencida, si algo tenía en ella era una gran perseverancia y extraordinaria fuerza, no podía rendirse y olvidar cada una de sus pasadas acciones porque de hacerlo sería menospreciar el esfuerzo que imprimió en cada una y era algo que no podía concebir.

La vibración en el celular hizo que detuviera su andar hacia la cafetería de la clínica donde iba a adquirir un café que la ayudara a mantenerse alerta, cuando vio el remitente del mensaje con prisa lo leyó " _Tienes autorización para ver a Naruto, a las dos, no olvides llevar tu identificación para que te dejen entrar_ ", una sonrisa se formó en sus labios para a continuación agradecer al abogado que llevaba el caso de su amigo mediante otro texto, convencida que esa debía ser la señal que necesitaba para no darse por vencida.

Hinata se observó en el pequeño espejo del baño, en ropa interior su vientre apenas y era prominente, era cierto que ya se encontraba abultado pero aún podía usar jeans normales aunque sin abrocharse el último botón, a veces le costaba un poco respirar pero entendía que se debía a los cambios que sufría su cuerpo debidos a la presión intraabdominal que el bebé comenzaba a ocasionar, y a esas alturas ya no sabía si se encontraba cansada a causa del embarazo o a todos los pensamientos que solían rondar su cabeza durante todo el día y gran parte de la noche.

Lanzó un pequeño bufido al observar sus pechos con el sostén negro y sus ojos quisieron humedecerse, hace tiempo ya había notado que su busto comenzaba a incrementar pero en cuestión de días parecía haber aumentado una talla, y pedirle ropa interior a Juugo no era algo que deseaba hacer, era incomodo e inapropiado después de todo él ya hacía mucho dándole alojo en su apartamento.

-Tendré que usarlo así... solo espero que no siga creciendo—Decretó de otra manera no sabía qué haría, los ojos lunas se vieron opacos, una falta de luz que hace días los acompañaban.

Colocó sus manos sobre los senos, al parecer eran demasiado grandes para que pudiera cubrirlos con ellas sin poder evitarlo concluyó que las enormes manos de Sasuke probablemente ahora tampoco lo lograrían, negó enseguida queriendo alejarlo de su mente.

Se colocó el pantalón de mezclilla lo más rápido que pudo y a continuación la playera grisácea deseando regresar a la habitación cómo si de esta manera lograría librarse de cualquier pensamiento del Uchiha, indignada y enojada consigo misma, Sasuke había desaparecido de su vida y aun así perdía tiempo pensando en él, y lo peor de todo es que anhelaba volver a estar con él, ansiaba que él apareciera de pronto.

Pero con el paso de esos dos días en casa de Juugo, los otros de interna en el hospital Oro, más los anteriores antes de que se enterara de la verdad; le daban el claro indicativo que todo se había terminado entre ambos, sin ninguna aclaración o alguna charla que al menos la ayudara a desahogarse y decirle todo lo que pensaba de él.

Las cuatro paredes la asfixiaron en seguida, se abrazó a sí misma antes de tomar asiento en la modesta silla plástica frente a una pequeña mesa de metal al centro de las muchas que había en aquel lugar, que en días de visitas se encontraba lleno con reclusos y sus visitantes ya fueran familiares o amigos, pero que ese día se encontraba desolado, a excepción de esa pelirosa que miraba hacia todos lados con desconfianza.

Los ojos jades temblaron cuando el ruido chirriante de una puerta atrapó su mirada, Naruto vestido de naranja con las manos esposadas al frente, el semblante lastimado, cansado y sumamente despeinado se acercaba custodiado por un guardia, los labios femeninos se entreabrieron con sorpresa al ver a su amigo tan desmejorado.

-Uzumaki, tienes treinta minutos—El guardia vestido de azul marino habló antes de obligarlo con violencia a sentarse en la silla vacía frente a ella, se retiró, posándose en la puerta vigilándolos a la distancia.

-Sakura—Naruto rompió el silencio al verla choqueada—Es bueno verte—Susurró incómodo a sabiendas que la actitud de la pelirosa debía deberse al ojo morado y el labio roto que tenía—Eres una gran amiga.

-Te ves fatal—Reconoció, robándole una sonrisa amarga al ojiazul— ¿Ya te revisaron eso?

-Bueno la vida aquí es una mierda, el viernes enseguida nos dieron la bienvenida.

-Naruto, realmente lo siento... pero debes hacer algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Meterme en menos problemas...

-No me refiero a eso—Habló con enojo la ojijade.

-Las pruebas hablan por sí solas, solo me queda buscar tener una condena corta, el abogado también dijo algo de una apelación—Le explicó con un semblante ensombrecido.

-No te hundas solo—Los ojos azules se abrieron enormemente enfocando a la pelirosa con asombro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella empezó todo esto.

-¿De quién hablas?—La confusión se vio en sus palabras.

-Hinata—El rubio soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza, acción que sin querer provocó a la pelirosa.

-¿La dejaras ser feliz? Ella no ha perdido al niño, me enteré que sigue embarazada—Naruto prestó atención y abrió la boca con asombro—Está con Sasuke, siguen entendiéndose, están juntos. Ella no merece ser feliz todo esto ha sido su culpa, si tan solo no lo hubiera sacado del psiquiátrico, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, tú seguirías trabajando en la clínica... seguirías...

-Basta ya Sakura.

La ojijade lo enfocó sorprendida al ver un tinte de tranquilidad en él pero al mismo tiempo la necesidad de cortar el tema.

-¿Qué pretendes?—Le debatió al no entenderlo.

-Nadie tuvo la culpa de que yo terminara aquí más que yo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El Viernes después de la golpiza que me metieron, la misma que creí que nunca terminaría, no me pude mover, estaba tan adolorido que no tenía fuerzas para levantarme del suelo apenas y pude recostarme de lado para no ahogarme con mi propia sangre y entonces entendí que así debió sentirse él cuando lo sedamos... yo no la tuve fácil sin embargo había logrado hacer algo bueno, no era del todo una mierda, hice una carrera y me faltaba poco para tener una especialidad, fue cuando conocí a Madara, cuando Inoichi me habló del Uchiha, debí de haberle hecho caso a mis remordimientos, decirle que no y hablar con las autoridades pero preferí aceptar el dinero sin importarme faltar al juramento médico, ¿entonces quién es el culpable?

La culpabilidad y al mismo tiempo tranquilidad que reflejaba el rubio, la descolocó momentáneamente.

-No puedes culparte, debías estar exhausto... no puedes dejar las cosas así debes vengarte, véngate de Hinata, véngate de Sasuke, él ya logró destruirte la vida, págale con la misma moneda y arrastra a Hinata a esto, él está enamorado de ella, quítasela sino es tuya que tampoco sea de él, no dejes que sea feliz, después de todo tú y yo sabemos que ella no ha sido la blanca paloma por la que se ha vendido.

Naruto guardó silencio y observó a su amiga, los ojos azules hicieron parpadear a la pelirosa y al mismo tiempo evitar la tranquila mirada.

-Yo empecé a joder al Uchiha, hubo un tiempo donde le prometí que lo ayudaría, que lo sacaría de esa miseria y en vez de cumplirlo solo lo entumecí más, dejó de importarme hacerle daño ¿qué buen médico fui? Todo se regresa... Te estás destruyendo Sakura, mírate en mí... ¿dónde está esa mujer fuerte de la cual me enamoré? Siempre te vi como la mujer más inteligente, guapa y centrada; ahora solo quieres una venganza que ni siquiera tiene que ver contigo, o no por los motivos correctos. Sé que duele yo también me perdí y pase días difíciles, hice cosas malas, le hice daño a Hinata queriendo alejarla del Uchiha, casi pierdo la razón por todo el estrés en el cual estaba sometido, por una parte la única mujer que en cierto momento me amó se iba entre mis dedos y por otra sabía que todas mis acciones malas estaban a punto de darme lo que merecía, es un milagro que no me haya vuelto loco con todo eso y tomara el lugar que dejo vacante el Uchiha en el psiquiátrico, te sonará demente pero enserio finalmente puedo sentirme en una especie de paz... bueno en lo que cabe, ahora tengo que estar alerta porque aquí no puedes descuidarte, pero me siento mejor.

Los labios femeninos se apretaron luchando por no romperse, dejando que sus recuerdos vagaran a esa mujer de la cual le habló el Uzumaki y los buenos tiempos.

-Realmente me has quitado un peso de encima, saber que Hinata no perdió a su hijo me hace sentir mejor... yo quería ayudarla y sacarla cuando Madara la secuestró...

-¿Qué?—Sakura lo interrumpió al no comprender de qué hablaba, Naruto sonrió sin ganas de explicarle.

-Hinata deseaba a ese niño así que al menos ahora sé que no me odiará y con eso me conformo—Dijo con un eje de tristeza, los recuerdos de su relación con ella lo llenaron y ahora que la situación había cambiado al menos tenía el consuelo de no haberla jodido demasiado.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa? De verdad no los entiendo—Soltó sin poder contenerse volviendo a centrarse en su rabia, él guardó silencio intentando comprenderla—Te engañó, jugó contigo y ahora estás feliz de que vaya a formar una familia con Sasuke—Expuso manoteando.

-En parte tienes razón me puso los cuernos, mucho peor de lo que yo le hice, se acostó con él cuando fui bueno con ella, pero no fui un buen hombre a su lado todo el tiempo, muchas veces la hice sufrir, pensé que siempre estaría conmigo y la di por segura estúpidamente, no sé qué le dio o hizo el Uchiha, probablemente nada, ella hizo caso a su instinto y pudo ver que él no estaba enfermo. Muchas veces discutimos porque ella lo defendió como paciente, tal vez verlo tan desvalido fue lo que me la quitó, ella es tan bondadosa y siempre se preocupa por los demás, yo mismo la arroje a él... ¿te das cuenta? Si yo hubiera actuado correctamente Hinata jamás lo hubiera conocido y seguiría conmigo... sobre lo que dices no estoy feliz con eso—Se encogió de hombros—Pero ella ya no me ama, quise forzarla a quedarse a mi lado y fue entonces cuando recibí todo el odio de su mirada, no quiero eso y lo que quiero ella ya no puede brindármelo porque no me quiere.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mostrando su exasperación, incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-Enserio no entiendo por qué los tiene tan estúpidos—Naruto esbozó una de sus características sonrisas e intentó tocarle una de las manos que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Enserio no lo ves o no quieres verlo? Las mujeres como Hina, son como imanes, es muy bella y todo en ella irradia el deseo de posesión y necesidad de protección, cualquier hombre quiere a una mujer amorosa, atenta, dulce, tierna... joder Sakura nunca acabaría de decir toda esa mierda... tiene tantas ganas de comerse el mundo que solo intentamos ayudarla a alcanzar sus metas pero en el camino termina siendo nuestro soporte, es todo lo que podemos desear; ella da la tranquilidad que buscamos y un cuerpo caliente en el cual perdernos.

-Son estúpidos—Decretó molesta.

-Y tú una tonta, eres hermosa Sakura pero últimamente solo te ves tan envejecida...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente, siempre consigues lo que quieres sin necesidad de ayuda, eres persistente, haces lo que sea por obtener tus sueños, pero esta vez te estás equivocando, esta no es la manera para tenerlo a él... desde que lo viste por primera vez vi unos enormes corazones en tus ojos y siempre aparecían cuando hablabas de él... nunca pensé que el amor a primera vista existiera hasta que vi que te sucedió pero te estás acabando en ese propósito, ese amor que sientes hacia él te está consumiendo, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi sonreír ampliamente y hablar despreocupadamente, todo tu mundo desde hace mucho gira en torno a él, una persona primero atada a una cama que no podía si quiera verte y ahora dudo mucho que te esté haciendo caso ya que no eres feliz, esos grandes corazones en tus ojos están partidos a la mitad, porque está con Hina, ¿no? Lo siento Sakura pero es hora de que lo entiendas, él nunca fue para ti, él no formó esos corazones en sus ojos para ti, déjalo ir, libérate, luchaste suficiente, lo hiciste con todo tu ser pero de nada va a servir darle tu última gota de energía porque él no va a apreciarla.

La silueta del rubio comenzó a verse borrosa, su pecho comenzó a convulsionar y el maldito nudo en la garganta ya no pudo contenerlo, lloró en voz alta sintiendo la manos de su amigo apretarse sobre las suyas al centro de esa pequeña y fría mesa.

Le dolía tanto reconocer que Naruto tenía razón, ella era feliz hasta que conoció al Uchiha, a ese hombre que quiso cuidar desde que lo vio por casualidad y morbo causado por todo el revuelo de los medios amarillistas en la televisión, ella se perdió en ese momento tejiendo una historia de cuento de hadas, una que se repitió tanto que incluso llegó a creer que podía ser real, nunca perdía por eso es que le costaba tanto aceptar perder contra Hinata, que consideraba menos por ser tan contrastante con su persona, siempre tan tranquila, tan pacifica, tan afectiva; pero justamente era eso lo que le decía a gritos que había perdido, nunca tuvo el amor de Sasuke se cegó no queriendo ver la realidad, esa donde los ojos oscuros siempre la miraron austeros y distantes.

"¿Qué hice?" se cuestionó dejando que el llanto siguiera brotando Naruto tenía razón Hinata vio más allá, ella al estar tan cegada en su fantasía ficticia en vez de ayudarlo solo lo había ofendido, ¿cómo osó creer que lo enamoraría actuando de esa manera? Había sido tan egoísta pensando solo en sí misma sin tomarlo en cuenta, en cambio seguramente Hinata le dio paz y su propio espacio, y ella se aprovechó de eso se atrevió a jugar sucio quizás con una pequeña justificación cuando obligó a la Hyuuga a renunciar, pero todo se resumía a celos, celos que no tenía derecho a sentir porque nunca fue suyo.

De toda la mujer brillante y realizada que había sido no quedaba nada, se sentía fracturada y avergonzada de sí misma, finalmente entendió porque se sentía tan incómoda al verse al espejo, el reflejo que veía era el resultado de sus malas acciones, no era feliz porque no lo era, no quería apreciar lo que tenía, anhelaba cosas que no podía conseguir y eso la estaba consumiendo en la amargura.

-Se acabó la visita—La voz del custodio la hizo reaccionar, mirando enseguida al frente para captar como el rubio era obligado a ponerse de pie.

-No te dejaré solo—Con la voz entrecortada logró decirlo, sintiéndose mal por no ser el soporte que su amigo necesitaba en esos momentos, inhalando con dificultad y perdiéndolo de vista, se prometió ser la amiga que él merecía, le llevaría tiempo recuperarse pero gradualmente lo conseguiría, lo más difícil ya lo había hecho: aceptar su realidad.

Volvía a ser Viernes y no había sido una semana fácil para el Uchiha, la rapidez que llevaba su caso se había estancado esa semana y Kankuro dándole largas sin muchas explicaciones no había logrado aclararle el panorama, seguramente en otras condiciones su actuar hubiera sido distinto pero su principal distracción y la razón de su falta de concentración tenía un nombre claro, Hinata.

-Sasuke—La voz característica de Orochimaru lo hizo levantar la mirada, el médico entraba a la habitación seguido por la ginecóloga que atendía a la ojiluna—Kurenai acaba de regresar de la visita domiciliara de Hinata, supongo que querrás hablar con ella, iré a atender unos asuntos.

Sasuke vio al hombre castaño darse la vuelta e irse, sopesó que seguramente andaba dando alguna ronda hospitalaria y se había encontrado a la mujer, que caminaba hacia él, Kurenai dejó un bolso rojo sobre la mesa circular que los separaba al estar sentados en los cómodos sillones acolchonados.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo está Hinata?

La mujer posó sus ojos rojizos en él y su semblante serio lo puso alerta, la castaña suspiró pensando en cómo abordar el tema.

-Sé que no me incumbe pero en este tiempo conozco lo suficiente, no sé porque pelearon y tampoco voy a pedir explicaciones al respecto...

-Ve al grano—Los ojos austeros del moreno se posaron en ella, que tensó la mandíbula en desaprobación.

-No quiero dar diagnósticos drásticos, tampoco es mi especialidad pero Hinata tiene una tendencia depresiva en aumento, el rango de su tristeza es de preocuparse, lleva varios días así y es un punto rojo en el cual debemos enfocarnos... pero más que nada siento que la separación que tienen, es la causa—Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertó a la médica que prefirió callar.

-Tú fuiste la que no dijo que no me acercara a ella—Reclamó.

-Si, porque estaba alterada y tú sinceramente también estabas exaltado, sé de tu problema médico no me iba a exponer que perdieras los estribos con ella... pero a veces el remedio es peor—Recalcó dubitativa, él por su parte se calló los reclamos que le quiso soltar, él no lastimaría a la peliazul ¿por quién lo tomaba esa mujer? ¿Por un loco?—La verdad no sé qué es lo mejor ahora para ella, medicamente el embarazo en lo que cabe va bien, probablemente el reposo casi absoluto es lo que nos conviene, en ese aspecto va bien, pero no en el estado anímico y al final eso puede influir en la gestación.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, ansioso; sabía bien que Hinata estaba enojada, decepcionada y probablemente no quería hablar con él pero la ginecóloga le daba a entender otra cosa, quizás no era mala idea buscarla y tratar de solucionar todo el problema.

-Le dije que la siguiente semana venga a hacerse el ultrasonido para llevar un mejor control y ver cómo va todo, quizás veamos el sexo del producto.

El Uchiha asintió y Kurenai entendió que el estoico muchacho daba por finalizada la charla, así que sin más abandonó el cuarto.

Sacó su móvil y nunca se sintió tan cobarde, aún así con dedos temblorosos comenzó a escribir.

" _Te amo_ " Hinata leyó incrédula el mensaje, su ceño estaba fruncido y dejó el plato de fruta con yogurt en la mesita de noche, volvió a ver el número telefónico y aunque había borrado a Sasuke de sus contactos había visto tantas veces esa combinación de números que se la sabía de memoria, los ojos lunas de la mujer se humedecieron y una indignación corrió por cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Te amo—Dijo negando y rodando los ojos, ¿se habría cansado de su nueva conquista? Se preguntó enseguida.

Las lágrimas hicieron un camino por sus mejillas y deseó con todas sus ganas responder el texto diciéndole todas las majaderías que había escuchado en su vida, negó nuevamente y para su sorpresa el celular volvió a vibrar y sonar anunciando una llamada del mismo número, el asombro fue evidente pero también la decisión de deslizar su dedo índice derecho rechazando la llamada.

Un momento después se preguntó a qué se debía la inusual llamada del azabache y ese mensaje, jamás le había dicho que la amaba y ahora venía a decirle lo que tanto anheló, estaba ahí tenía la prueba que no era un sueño o alucinación pero le sabía tan falso.

Volvió a llorar sin poder evitarlo, su llanto salió libre dejando que expulsara parte del dolor que la embargaba.

Cuando el azabache estaba a punto de realizar la segunda llamada a la ojiluna, Gaara entró a su habitación, el estoico rostro del pelirrojo habitualmente no le decía nada pero esta vez fue distinto el porte tenso y nervioso pronto le indicó que la conversación que se avecinaba no sería agradable, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y se puso de pie, con una sola mirada le indicó a su abogado que tomara asiento pero el poseedor de ojos aguamarina solo colocó su maletín en la mesa.

-Te traigo malas noticias.

Sasuke se tragó el "me lo suponía" que quiso soltarle y con un asentimiento de cabeza lo instó a continuar.

-No encuentran a Madara en ningún lado, desde la semana pasada se empezaba a correr el rumor que había huido del país, pero al parecer las autoridades pensaron que podían atraparlo, y no ha sido así, incluso por eso no te comenté nada en la semana pasada y la antepasada—Dijo lo último en un murmullo.

Sasuke gruñó apretando los puños, arrepintiéndose de la llamada que le hizo a la ojiluna sólo iba a joder más el asunto acercándose a ella con la situación expuesta.

-Tenemos una audiencia la próxima semana, no puedo estar del todo seguro pero considero que será la penúltima—Informó el pelirrojo recuperando el porte inalterable.

-Tienen que encontrar a Madara—Soltó y por primera en todo ese tiempo sus ojos se humedecieron, aterrado de lo que pudiera hacer ese hombre, él no podría aguantar que le quitara a otro ser querido, menos a Hinata.

-Lo están buscando, parece ser que los abogados que lo representaban en vez de buscar soluciones a su caso buscaban sacarlo del país.

-¡Me vale una mierda!—soltó exasperado, perdiendo lo estribos y al mismo tiempo recuperando la fortaleza.

-Tenemos que ser pacientes de cualquier manera van a asegurar tu vigilancia—Cortó el pelirrojo con temple y no dejándose intimidar por su cliente.

"Mi vigilancia" pensó con molestia, eso era lo último que le importaba, a él le preocupaba ella...

Apenas Gaara lo dejó sólo, recuperó el celular de su bolsillo, sabía que después de su mensaje y la llamada que le realizó probablemente la dejara pensando y ante la nueva situación no le convenía acercarse a ella, aunque el pelirrojo asegurara que su tío había huido del país conocía a Madara, lo suficiente para saber que no podía ser real, ese hombre estaría al asecho listo para atacar a él o lo último que le quedaba.

Los dedos comenzaron a vagar por el teclado que se desplegó cuando inició a escribir el mensaje, le gustaría decirle tantas cosas cursis y empalagosas que le robaran sonrisas y la hicieran sentir cuán especial era para él pero necesitaba ser conciso, así que solo pudo redactar lo siguiente:

 _"Sé que no entiendes nada, pero créeme que todo lo que hago es por tu bien... algún día volveremos a estar juntos."_

Tal como lo imaginó su texto no tuvo respuesta y aunque era lo que esperaba la sensación de vacío no disminuyó.

La Hyuuga leyó el nuevo mensaje del Uchiha y cada frase fue analizada: _"Sé que no entiendes nada, pero créeme que todo lo que hago es por tu bien... algún día volveremos a estar juntos."_

¿Engañarla con que la amaba era por su bien? ¿Qué volverían a estar juntos? ¿Cómo? Lo único en lo que concordó fue que no entendía el extraño actuar del Uchiha, ¿quería que estuviera ahí de tabla de salvación? Pues no quería hacerlo, él había sido más de lo que ella podía tener y era algo de lo que estaba consciente, había querido creer que podía ser real un amor de cenicienta, pero la realidad distaba mucho del cuento, para empezar él no era un príncipe y ella tampoco una pobre chica que iba a ser rescatada, lo único cierto es que la gente como ella solo era burlada por los chicos adinerados que las veían como diversión para pasar un rato.

Y aunque lo único que deseaba era obtener mucho más de él y creer en las palabras del Uchiha, se obligó a sí misma a no responder el mensaje y mantenerse firme.

(Días después)

Hinata se vio forzada a sonreírle a Juugo, el pelinaranja la había llevado a la clínica Oro para que Kurenai le hiciera un ultrasonido y verificara que todo estuviera en orden respecto a su estado, ese Jueves se había obligado a quitarse la pijama que ya era parte de su vestimenta diaria, sumergida en la habitación anclada en la cama esperando el paso del tiempo, sumergida en una clase de depresión que incluso ella podía notar, aún así, ese día decidió que era hora de comenzar a aparentar, se forzó a colocar un poco de delineador en sus ojos y un lindo vestido ahogado azul de tirantes mismo que agradeció que tuviera relleno en el busto porque sus pechos seguían dándole problemas con los sostenes.

-Si te parece bien te esperare aquí.

-Si, está bien, trataré de no tardar—Concordó antes de bajar del auto que ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la clínica Oro.

-No te preocupes—Logró escuchar al pelinaranja antes de dirigirse al consultorio de la castaña.

Llegar al lugar y ver a una pareja en espera la hizo sentirse melancólica, era inevitable, aunque luchaba por mantenerse fuerte y no pensar en Sasuke, lo único que quería era tenerlo cerca y esperar juntos el turno para la consulta ginecológica y era ahí cuando se cuestionaba qué tanta dignidad tenía, ¿acaso no lo había visto con Sakura? ¿No era eso suficiente para ni siquiera tenerlo en sus pensamientos?

-Señorita Hyuuga, puede pasar, la doctora Kurenai la está esperando—En ese momento la peliazul se sintió incomoda, estaba segura que pasaría después de la pareja que miró minutos antes en la pequeña sala de espera, ellos solo le dedicaron una mirada y decidieron no prestarle tanta atención al hecho.

-Si gracias—Respondió antes de introducirse al consultorio.

-Hola Hinata, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien—Mintió como siempre, dibujó una sonrisa porque después de todo mentir respecto a su estado anímico fue una cosa que hizo desde pequeña y concluyó que no debía sentirse mal al respecto.

-Parece que no has dormido bien.

-Bueno he tenido un poco de reflujo, además solo dormir de un lado suele cansar.

-Ya veo—Murmuró la médica.

-Parece ser que el embarazo no es la etapa tan magnífica, como la pintan—Hinata dijo tímidamente, Kurenai sonrió.

-Dicen que cada embarazo es diferente y es así—Corroboró la médica—Todos los cuerpos reaccionan de diferente manera.

-Si, pero bueno en los libros y en ciertas personas parece todo ir de maravilla.

-Solo tuviste mala suerte—Decretó la médica intentando restándole importancia.

-Si, supongo que si—La Hyuuga aceptó con tristeza.

-¿Qué te parece si te acomodas en la mesa de exploración?

-Si, por supuesto.

El frío gel inductor la hizo estremecer, miró con interés la pantalla del ultrasonido disfrutando de la imagen, el bebé cada vez que lo veía tenía mucha más forma, y lo sentía vivir y crecer dentro de ella, con movimientos apenas perceptibles que le decían que no se encontraba sola, que tenía que ser fuerte porque él la necesitaba y ella se obligaba a luchar para no fallarle pero cada día era más fácil sumergirse en su tristeza.

-¿Qué te gustaría tener?

Hinata guardó silencio por un par de minutos y luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Me gustaría que fuera un niño... me gustaría que se pareciera a Sasuke—Reveló sintiéndose mal consigo misma por sus deseos, porque de ser así ¿cómo esperaba olvidarlo? Aunque de cualquier manera tener un hijo del Uchiha sería un constante recordatorio de su existencia y de ese absurdo amor que sentía hacia él.

-Al final será un bebé hermoso, si se parece a Sasuke o a ti—Tan solo escuchar que la médica lo nombrara le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Observó como la castaña tomaba medidas del cráneo del pequeño y de otras partes de la anatomía de ese nuevo ser corroborando que la somatometría fuera acorde, luego la vio abrir los ojos rojizos enormemente y sonreírle ampliamente.

-¿Qué sucede?—Aunque la expresión de la ginecóloga no la asustaba si la ponía ansiosa.

-Tú bebé está vez no ha sido tímida—Los ojos lunas buscaron enseguida el monitor, si bien Kurenai ya le había revelado el sexo el impulso nato de corroborarlo la movió.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y unas lagrimitas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Es una niña—susurró atónita.

-Felicidades Hinata, tú y Sasuke tendrán una niña.

No quería llorar sin embargo su cuerpo estaba convulsionando, la alegría que sentía de pronto se esfumó porque no existía un Sasuke y tú, eso no era así, ellos no iban a tener una niña juntos, ella iba a tener una niña, si de él, pero no con él.

-Hinata—La médica se quedó sin palabras y al no saber qué hacer solo tomó el antebrazo de la chica y miró hacía aquella cortina al final del consultorio, en la cual solía realizar papanicolaos u otras revisiones donde sus pacientes tenían que desnudarse completamente.

Llevó largos minutos para que la peliazul lograra controlar su llanto, estaba dolida y apenada por esa crisis así que el silencio se volvió incomodo mientras intentaba eliminar sus hipidos, tomó el pañuelo que le acercó la castaña antes de ponerse de pie e ir a terminar de anotar las conclusiones de la consulta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó al verla más tranquila.

-Estoy bien, lamento esto, es solo que...—No encontró una excusa y mirando hacia sus piernas decidió bajar de la mesa de exploración reacomodándose el vestido.

-Hinata, tú me has dicho que eres enfermera, quiero suponer que sabes a la perfección el estado por el cual estás pasando, no sé si tu tristeza se deba por la cuestión hormonal, por el problema de alto riesgo o por la situación que vives con tu pareja, pero estoy segura que sabes que esto es grave, no puedes seguir así, debes ver a un psicólogo para que te ayude a resolver la causa y que no te siga afectando.

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos con pesar, la recomendación no era mala pero ¿de dónde o cómo lograría ver a uno? Ella estaba acogida por el pelinaranja y no tenía de dónde obtener dinero cómo para pensar en pagar alguno, le había dejado toda la cuenta medica a Sasuke porque después de todo la bebé era de él, ¿por qué no aceptar la ayuda en ese ámbito?

-Encontraré la solución—La ojiluna habló con voz débil y a sabiendas que la consulta había terminado, se despidió escuetamente y salió del consultorio.

Kurenai negó y volvió a mirar hacia el fondo para topar sus ojos rojizos con la cortina beige, exhaló cansina y cuando estaba a punto de hablar una imponente figura salió de ese lugar decidido a abandonar el consultorio.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó apenas tomó el pomo de la puerta—Debiste darte cuenta...

-Déjalo Kurenai—La voz de Orochimaru la hizo callar y el hombre salió jugueteando con un modelo anatómico de una glándula mamaria para ver partir al Uchiha.

-Esa chica...

-Hablaré con él pero también está afectado—Explicó al sentarse frente a la ginecóloga—Vaya líos que arman.

-¿Por qué esconderse?—Debatió molesta.

-Están peleados—Explicó lo lógico y conocido.

-Es tonto y una actitud bastante infantil—Regañó la castaña.

-La estupidez humana no tiene límites. A veces la gente toma decisiones creyendo que protegerán a sus seres amados y sólo complican más la situación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada—Cortó el mayor poniéndose de pie y dibujando una sonrisa ladina, divirtiéndose del enredo que se había formado últimamente.

Hinata siempre le pareció una amplia gama de emociones tan cambiantes pero manteniéndose en el mismo tono, sin embargo lo que vio ese día lo rompió, mientras se encontraba de pie mirando por un lado de esa cortina que los separaba pudo percatar que Kurenai no mentía, se veía ojerosa y hasta cansada, sin embargo eso desapareció cuando dijo que quería tener un varón mostrándose entusiasmada, él mismo se emocionó cuando dijo que quería que fuera como él, tal como Sasuke deseaba que fuera una niña y se pareciera a ella, su deseo se cumplió pero fue acompañado del llanto amargo y que no pudo entender del todo pero aun así le caló hondo.

Sentía que cada día que pasaba se alejaban más y menos la entendía, ¿Estaba cometiendo una estupidez intentando mantenerse alejado para protegerla? Probablemente y empezaba a darse cuenta de ello pero todo se había complicado a límites inimaginables.

Inició queriendo protegerla de Sakura, después porque creyó que alterarla podía ser contraproducente y ahora sentía que su cercanía podía ser el detonante para que Madara volviera a usarla en su contra causándole daño, la veía tan destrozada que no sabía cómo solucionar toda la mierda que había creado.

-Las mujeres tiene su manera de complicar todo, ¿no?—Orochimaru entró a la habitación jugando con el mismo modelo anatómico que agarró desde que entraron al consultorio de Kurenai y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Cuándo me iré de aquí?

-Depende de tus pruebas... ¿ya quieres correr a sus brazos?—Preguntó burlón.

-No es el momento... pero cuando den la resolución del juicio le explicaré todo—Ignoró el tono mordaz y respondió seguro pero no lo estaba ¿Qué sucedería si ella no deseaba escucharlo por tardarse demasiado? No, no podía llevar tanto tiempo Gaara estaba haciendo un excelente labor y él tenía una justificación razonable, todo tenía que salir bien.

Las horas pasaron lentas para la peliazul, tan lentas que los días que se convirtieron en inacabables semanas; si bien Anko o Juugo quisieron alegrarla y distraerla ella no tenía ánimos para nada, así que el reposo absoluto fue para ella el mejor pretexto para quedarse en cama, derramando lágrimas la mayor parte del tiempo, apenas probando bocado y aumentando esas heridas en su pecho.

Pero estaba cansada, esa mañana de lunes despertó con más energías. Hace **dos meses** Sasuke le había enviado esos absurdos textos, prueba misma de su burla y no podía seguir así, debía salir de ese profundo hoyo donde se había sumergido, así que decidió arreglarse, fue directo a la ducha y al salir se colocó un hermoso vestido lila de maternidad, no tenía idea de dónde había salido pero decidió usarlo, arregló su largo pelo y después de verse en el espejo aceptó que tenía mejor aspecto y estableció que era el que deseaba conservar.

En cuanto Anko la vio en la cocina le sonrió y le sirvió el desayuno para iniciarse en una larga y entretenida conversación.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!—Suigetsu gritó en el auto de Juugo desde el asiento trasero—¡Recuperaste tus cosas!—El peliazul volvió a gritar emocionado, después del todo el tiempo invertido y de los contratiempos que surgieron retrasando el veredicto del caso, ese lunes el juez había dictaminado a favor del Uchiha y era cuestión de semanas para que le devolvieran sus bienes.

Ninguno de los otros dos ocupantes hizo caso, Juugo entretenido en la carretera y Sasuke pensando en lo que venía, gracias a Gaara finalmente parte de sus metas se estaban cumpliendo aunque parcialmente, se consiguió vincular formalmente a Madara al caso e inculparlo, pero era ahí donde todo volvía a estar mal ya que seguía desaparecido, no podían rastrearlo y Sasuke estaba consciente que en el momento que se sintiera seguro él vendría a atacarlo, estaba extenuado con todo el proceso y los problemas personales en los que estaba envuelto, además Hinata nunca salía de sus pensamientos, en ese tiempo transcurrido ella se encontraba estable, la tristeza que la embargaba seguía presente y aunque a regañadientes le dijo a Juugo que hiciera algo al respecto como profesional, el pelinaranja después de algún tiempo de hacer lo suyo lo instó para que le explicara las cosas.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? De algo estaba seguro cuando él fuera feliz Madara llegaría para quitarle su felicidad, pensamientos paranoicos y fuera de lugar quizás, pero él ya no podía estar tranquilo, había una verdad después de todo y lo cierto es que no había espacio para los dos o vivía él o lo hacía Madara.

-¿Qué harás Sasuke?—el moreno lo miró con intriga—Con Hinata—Explicó Juugo— ¿Quieres que pasemos por ella para que vaya contigo? O es decir hable contigo—Se corrigió, sin darle tanta importancia a la parte de sí mismo que le gritaba que no incitara la reconciliación, que aprovechara la situación ¿pero cómo hacerlo?

Sasuke siempre fue un pilar para él y ahora no podía pagarle con una mala moneda, después de todo después de unas cuántas pláticas se dio cuenta de toda la situación y el Uchiha amaba a Hinata de ahí sus acciones erróneas y extremistas, no podías juzgarlo estaba consciente a qué se enfrentaba, Hinata ya había estado en peligro y el mismo azabache se encontraba desquiciado ante ese riesgo latente en el cual había vivido los últimos años, de alguna manera tenía que afectarlo, así que haciendo caso omiso a sus propios sentimientos decidió hacer lo correcto, si su amigo no actuaba debidamente entonces él podría darse una oportunidad.

Sasuke no lo aceptaba abiertamente pero admitía que Juugo tenía razón, en su afán de protegerla en silencio la estaba lastimando, el pelinaranja le dijo que no podía actuar por sí solo y esperar que las situaciones no se malinterpretaran, que estaba echando todo a perder, que si en verdad sentía algo por ella la empezara a hacer partícipe en sus decisiones o al menos se las comunicara asertivamente, porque la base de una relación era la confianza y la comunicación, y así como estaban las cosas ellos tendrían que empezar de cero.

-¡¿Qué?!—El chico peliazul detrás de ellos se quejó— ¡Quiero ir a celebrar!—Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mostrando un colmillo de su dentadura.

-Será por la noche—Sasuke habló.

Cerró las orbes negras con frustración ignorándolo, si Madara estuviera bajo las autoridades o al menos lo tuviera ubicado, se encargaría de hacerle llegar su pequeña venganza tal como lo haría con la del Yamanaka y el Uzumaki; pero Juugo tenía razón no podía seguir condicionando la estabilidad emocional de Hinata a eliminar el peligro para ella. Ahora él podría luchar, podría hacerlo de manera libre y eso debía darle una ventaja.

-Vamos a tu apartamento—Decretó con voz ronca por la ansiedad.

-Entonces debería comprar la ropita para la bebé—Anko dijo emocionada acomodando unos pequeños broches en una caja rosada—Deberíamos ir preparando todo lo necesario para cuando llegué el parto—Hinata la miró desde su cama y en su cara se reflejó el miedo al solo imaginar el acto, por tonto que pareciera no se había detenido a pensar en el momento que tuviera que traer al mundo a su nena y ahora le resultaba aterrador.

-Aún faltan algunas semanas—Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse—No creo que sea tan necesario correr.

-Usted me ha dicho que su embarazo es complicado y ya a los 7 meses puede nacer—La Hyuga la miró asustada, pero comprendiendo que después de todo Anko no estaba del todo equivocada, estaba en la semana 28 de gestación y aunque no era apto que la bebé naciera ya, si sucedía podría sobrevivir y ese hecho le brindaba cierta tranquilidad así que en mutismo asintió a la pelinegra— ¡Perfecto! Así podré darle mi regalo—La sonrisa de la mayor la hizo devolverla en automático y emocionada, sería el primer regalo que recibiera para su bebé—Espéreme en la sala—Pidió tomando la caja donde Hinata guardaba los broches de cabello que tenía para la bebé.

Al poco tiempo apareció Anko con una pañalera, era bastante sencilla, rosada y con ositos estampados, los ojos lunas se aguaron emocionados y melancólicos.

-No vaya a llorar—Exclamó la mujer entre risas acercándosela, Hinata no pudo contenerse y derramó una lágrima mientras la mujer se sentaba a su lado—Es bastante sencilla, pero con mucho cariño.

-Yo se lo agradezco mucho, en verdad—Habló Hinata—Aún me falta muchas cosas por comprarle agregó al ser consciente que solo tenía esos moños para el cabello, pero en su estado poco podía adquirir y sus salidas a la clínica no le daban opciones para comprar muchas cosas—Pañales, ropa, cobijas, me falta mucho pero esto es todo lo que he podido adquirir, así que no hay mucho que guardar—Reveló con una tierna sonrisa admirando la pañalera.

-¡Pronto la llenará!—Dijo la mujer emocionada, la peliazul le sonrió en respuesta esperando que a sí fuera.

-Hay suficiente espacio para todo ropita, pañales, toallitas, cobijas, jabón—Dijo al ver a Anko pensativa—Es magnifica en verdad gracias.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y ambas voltearon para encontrar a Juugo, la sonrisa que le dedicó Hinata al pelinaranja se descompuso al reconocer al Uchiha detrás de él y a Suigetsu entrar con cara de pocos amigos, enseguida sintió una bofetada ¿el universo conspiraba en su contra? Intentaba ponerse de pie y él aparecía frente a ella después de tanto tiempo.

Para Sasuke este simple comportamiento no pasó desapercibido, chasqueó la lengua con molestia al darse cuenta que se había tornado completamente seria e incluso su cara denotaba hastío y repulsión hacia él.

-¿Ella qué hace aquí?—Preguntó Suitgesu aún con un tono de queja, al haberse perdido ciertos detalles de la vida de sus amigos realmente fue una sorpresa encontrar a la enfermera ahí, nuevamente fue ignorado.

Para la Hyuga ver al causante de su estado deprimido le oprimió el corazón, lucía ojeroso y cansado pero ella no pudo ver eso, estaba tan hecha emociones que verlo tan guapo y con sus amigos la hizo sentir molesta, agachó la mirada de nueva cuenta llena de lágrimas escondiéndola de los visitantes, Sasuke entreabrió levemente sus labios haciendo a un lado la punzada de celos que despertó al verla amable con su amigo, sintiendo la calidez en su cuerpo por solo volver a verla, sus mejillas lucían levemente sonrojadas y realmente se veía hermosa, estuvo a punto de sonreír ladinamente cuando aceptó que el embarazo le sentaba bien, su vientre abultado la hacía lucir angelical en ese simple vestido de maternidad lila que traía.

-Anko prepáranos unos tragos—Juugo le ordenó, sin perder de vista a la ojiluna, que parecía querer desaparecer en el sillón suspiró con nostalgia al darse cuenta qué tanto la afectaba Sasuke, él parecía un idiota desinteresado pero no lo era con ella y ya tenía demasiado con la mirada fija mostrando lo embobado que se encontraba hacia la peliazul.

Los tres hombres tomaron asiento, Sasuke casi enfrente de Hinata, Juugo en el sillón para una persona y Suigetsu después de echarle una mirada de pocos amigos a la peliazul optó por sentarse en el suelo recargado en una pared a lado del pelinaranja, después de todo Hyuuga Hinata no era una persona de su agrado.

Hinata abrumada tomó la cajita y la pañalera yéndose a su cuarto en el momento que Anko empezaba a repartir los tragos, sin volver a dedicarle una sola mirada al azabache, a Juugo apenas y pudo sonreírle recibiendo un simple movimiento de éste como respuesta antes de retirarse, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta que lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

Los labios de la Hyuga temblaron una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación, sus lágrimas brotaron de nueva cuenta molesta porque el azabache volviera a su vida, furiosa porque ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido la palabra, ella tampoco lo había hecho pero consideraba que él al alejarse fue el que debió hablarle, ¿pero qué pensaba? ¿Por qué Sasuke querría hablar su separación? Peor aún porque ella quería retomar esa plática... " _patética_ ", se dijo a sí misma.

-Así que ahora le harás de niñero—Suigetsu habló con toda la intención de burlarse del pelinaranja tomando el lugar que había sido liberado momentos antes, Anko desapareció en la cocina.

-Sasuke, deberías hablar con ella—El azabache aparentó ignorar el comentario y Suigetsu se tiró en el sillón contrariado y frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué hacía Juugo dándole ese tipo de consejos al Uchiha? ¿Acaso el problema se había solucionado y la ojiluna lograría robarle a uno de sus amigos?—Ha estado bastante triste—Ese último comentario se ganó una mirada austera por parte del moreno aunque estaba consciente que el ojiambar conocía mejor que nadie el estado de la peliazul, la cercanía que podía mantener con las inusuales atenciones lo jodian y no podía evitar sentirse celoso, menos después de lo que acaba de presenciar—No es que la vigile de más, pero algunas noches se pone a llorar—Decidió aclarar al darse cuenta que Sasuke debía estar formando teorías equivocas.

-Debe ser el embarazo—Suigetsu volvió a hablar dándose momentáneamente por vencido —Dicen que las vuelve unas chillonas e histéricas... también dicen que las vuelve unas calientes—Guiñó un ojo con picardía—¿Es verdad?—Le preguntó a Juugo con toda la intención de crear un ambiente tenso.

El pelinaranja de inmediato mostró su incomodidad ante tal cuestionamiento, Sasuke posó su mirada oscura en su par de amigos sin poder ocultar el desconcierto, después de todo Hinata se encontraba muy amable con Juugo y aunque había cedido momentáneamente estaba casi seguro que la ojiluna no le era indiferente a su corpulento amigo.

-Ella no está así por el embarazo... bueno en parte—Le respondió a Suigetsu, pero volvió a dirigirse a Sasuke—Espera una explicación de toda la situación—Repitió lo que estaba cansado de decir las últimas semanas.

-Ya te dije que tendrá que esperar, no quiero que Madara le vuelva a poner un dedo encima y estando a mi lado corre ese peligro—Dijo seco volviendo a retroceder en su decisión, terminando su bebida de un solo trago. Tratando de convencerse que se estaba haciendo ideas en la cabeza respecto a Hinata y Juugo, sin embargo ese vestigios de celos y desconfianza ya se había sembrado desde hace mucho negándose a marcharse.

-Eso lo entiendo—Le respondió el pelinaranja con cierto pesar, no es que quisiera librarse de la Hyuuga porque fuera molesta o difícil de tratar, de hecho era la persona más fácil de tratar, era demasiado dulce, amable y ordenada; pero hermosa, incluso en su estado y ya no podía negarse que gustaba de ella y cada día a su lado era una tortura al no poder luchar por su amor—Pero sé que quiere sentir tu apoyo—Reveló con abatimiento, algunas noches se atrevió a conversar con ella y sólo una había confirmado lo que ya sospechaba sobre los sentimientos de la ojiluna hacia el moreno, ellos necesitaban sentarse y aclarar todo—Te necesita.

Una carcajada se escuchó cortesía de Suigetsu, que miraba incrédulo como su amigo corpulento hacia la acción que él consideraba más tonta de su vida, rodó los ojos con hastío, era cierto que Hinata era guapa pero esos dos estaban realmente enfermos al estarse sacrificando por ella, esa tipa de plano no le caía bien.

-No mames Juugo, cualquier mujer va a necesitarlo, más ahora... no seas payaso, parece que te hubieras convertido en el cupido—Escupió el veneno a sabiendas del significado de sus palabras.

El nombrado volteó a ver a su amigo escandaloso de mala manera y fastidiado, con él ahí no podría tratar un tema tan delicado. Sasuke guardó silencio jugando aún con su vaso vacío entre sus manos, después entrecerró los ojos con un vestigio de celos hacia el pelinaranja notando su inusual preocupación nuevamente, después agitó levemente su cabeza, estaba pensando tonterías otra vez. Se levantó para ir al mueble donde descansaban las botellas de licor y sin decir más se sirvió otro trago tomándolo de golpe.

-Luce bella—Susurró cuando Juugo se acercó a imitar su acción, quería ver la reacción del pelinaranja ante tal comentario pero él prefirió no responderle, haciendo que el azabache entrecerrara sus ojos decidiendo que realmente estaba alucinando—Pero es mejor así, si me le acercó solo volveré a cagarla... no estoy listo—Admitió.

-De cualquier manera, cuando te vayas ella llorara, entonces no veo la diferencia.

— ¿Acaso eres su maldito pañuelo de lágrimas?—Soltó fastidiado e incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

Juugo lo miró serio, entreabrió los labios pero no le dijo nada alejándose para volver a tomar asiento y pelear un poco con el colmilludo.

Chasqueó la lengua intentando calmarse, echó una mirada a su par de amigos que parecían haberse olvidado de él conversando acerca de alguna mujer, dudando se adentró al pasillo de las habitaciones para usar el baño, en ese momento Hinata salió de ahí y aunque se encontraban a un par de metros de distancia el ambiente se puso tenso, Sasuke sonrió burlón de su maldita mala suerte y ella entreabrió sus labios jalando aire e intentando mantenerse firme omitiendo el hecho que el moreno observándola detenidamente no la hacía sentir mejor, así que intentó aparentar un poco de indiferencia.

-Luces bien—Sasuke soltó al darse cuenta que ella pensaba escabullirse sin decirle nada, observó como Hinata entrecerró sus ojos con molestia creyendo que era sarcasmo y ese hecho lo hizo sonreír genuinamente, pero provocándola más sin buscarlo.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti—Soltó sentida y con el nudo en la garganta a punto de explotar y romperla, más se obligó a ser fuerte un poco más esperando la respuesta del azabache.

La desgana con la que le respondió lo descolocó momentáneamente.

-Hhmp—Sasuke emitió— ¿Ya tienes el nombre? –Preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió queriendo retenerla.

Hinata se mordió labio inferior intentando no soltarse a llorar, ni si quiera le había preguntado por su estado no debería parecerle raro dadas las circunstancias pero siempre guardaba esperanzas, dando espacio para cavilar qué aunque luciera de tal forma no quería decir que ella estuviera bien, de ninguna manera, pero claro él qué iba a preocuparse por ella realmente, seguramente le había mentido y seguía con Sakura además era evidente ellos deberían tener más cosas en común, no como ella.

-¿Y bien?—Sasuke le urgió la respuesta, mirándola atentamente y sin mostrar su embelesamiento debido al vientre prominente de la morena, daría cualquier cosa por tocarlo, acariciarlo pero no se atrevía a romper las distancias.

Hinata negó mirando el suelo, había pensado en algunos nombres pero siempre terminaba pensando si a Sasuke le agradarían y entonces dudaba dejando el tema por la paz. El Uchiha sonrió ladinamente incapaz de adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza de la chica, realmente parecía incomoda de su presencia, ¿Estaría intentando olvidarlo? ¿Finalmente se habría dado cuenta del error que había cometido al fijarse en él?

-Siempre puede ser Hinata—La peliazul levantó su mirada aperlada para cruzarla con la de él sin reflejar el dolor que la embargaba tras estar enfrentándolo, el cerebro le decía que se moviera pero sus pies no le obedecían— ¿Necesitas algo en especial?—Sasuke le preguntó queriendo desviar el tema, sabía que Juugo incluso le cumplía sus antojos pero nunca estaba de más hacerle esa pregunta, además buscaba alguna manera de hacerla hablar y romper esa actitud, rebuscaba algún vestigio de la mujer que lo amó locamente.

¿Qué si necesitaba algo? Claro, que todo fuera una mentira, que no le hubiera fingido amor, que no estuviera frente a ella preguntándole tonterías, tener la fuerza necesario para no haberse detenido, ignorarlo como él hacía con ella; pero ahí estaba escuchándolo, con la cabeza gacha y a punto de llorar, dejando que volviera a lastimarla.

-Quiero irme a mi casa—Habló finalmente con los ojos húmedos, él la miró directamente y esa mirada le respondió a Hinata antes que sus palabras, ni siquiera supo porque dijo eso, pero lo había hecho.

-Te quedarás aquí—Soltó seco y enderezando los hombros, viéndose aún más alto de lo que era.

-¿Por qué? –La peliazul pudo identificar que había soltado otro comentario tonto, nadie la tenía ahí a fuerzas, había sido su decisión pero llevarle la contraría de pronto fue su contraataque.

-Porque hasta donde sé debes tener reposo, no debes tener ni un centavo ya que no has trabajado por consiguiente no puedes mantenerte sola—Fue hosco e hiriente en su respuesta, Hinata entreabrió los labios con indignación odiaba que fueran así, no tenía nada y dependía de él o su amigo, quién fuera que la estuviera manteniendo, jaló aire tragando palabras que hubiera querido decirle entre ellas que eso era su culpa, por él estaba así, pero sabía que ella también tenía errores en esa ecuación, sabía que había sido débil y se dejó envolver, jugó con fuego y se quemó y su bebita no tenía la culpa, así que no le quedaba más que resistir.

Al verla descompuesta se dio cuenta que sus palabras no fueron correctas pero ya las había dicho así que no podía hacer nada para retrocederlas, además la necesitaba a salvo, eso era algo menos en qué preocuparse, sabía que seguiría pensando en ella como cada día, en ellas, pero al menos sabía que estarían más seguras que a su lado, así que se obligó a guardar silencio.

Hinata apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación con la mayor dignidad que le quedó después de esa desagradable conversación, Sasuke la vio alejarse quiso detenerla pero sus pies no se movieron, echó la cabeza hacia atrás frustrado eso no había salido como tenía planeado, realmente verla lo hacía tonto y lo debilitaba haciéndolo un verdadero idiota.

-Deberías cenar—Hinata escuchó a Juugo y volteó a verlo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina hacía un par de horas que las visitas se habían marchado—Anko me dijo que tampoco comiste muy bien.

-No tengo hambre—Admitió, haber visto a Sasuke la había vuelto a poner mal, había llorado un par de horas molesta de que él no le preguntara nada de su estado, que ni siquiera tratara de explicarle que encontró a otra mejor o que no encajaba en su vida.

Y en todo ese tiempo concluyó que el Uchiha estaba enterado de su estado, y pronto comprendió que realmente no la dejó sola, empezaba a dudar que Juugo le hubiera ofrecido su apartamento por buena persona sino por orden del azabache.

Lo que no sabía es que en cada consulta prenatal él recibía la misma información apenas Hinata había abandonado el consultorio, vio con alegría que poco reflejó en el rostro los ultrasonidos y recibió con felicidad como el estado de salud de la bebé mejoraba, así como la salud de la Hyuga; pero eran cosas que quizás jamás conociera.

-Se supone que tu ánimo afecta a tu hijo ¿no?—Hinata se sonrojó y Juugo solo pudo pensar lo hermosa que lucía así.

-Es sólo que Sasuke...—Su voz se quebró, limpió una lágrima traicionera—Ni si quiera preguntó cómo me encontraba... o por la bebé... él solo me habló como si no hubiera habido nada entre nosotros, como si mi bebé no fuera suya, como si no rompió mi corazón, como si hablara con otra persona que no tuvo nada que ver con él.

-¿Y tú?—Los ojos lunas temblaron igual que los labios.

-No me iba a poner a llorarle—Protestó y su acompañante hizo un apenas perceptible un puchero con los labios.

-Sasuke, es... bueno siempre ha sido así, desde que lo conozco—Hinata asintió al pensar que quería decirle que nunca tomaba en serio a nadie—No le gusta perder el control de las cosas, cree que las mejores decisiones son las que mejor concuerdan con su intereses, con la situación, con su aparente bienestar; pero no siempre es así y al ser tan racional y calculador no suele considerar a las demás personas cuando toma sus decisiones —"Tú eres su única excepción" quiso agregar pero prefirió guardar silencio, comprendió entonces porque el azabache quería mantenerla lejos y recuperar su cabeza.

No podía culparlo Hinata tenía algo especial, muy especial.

-Debiste decirle algo—Regañó Juugo viéndolo con desaprobación apenas se hubo sentando en la mesa de un bar de estilo moderno, la música disco se dejaba oír a los lejos proveniente de una pequeña pista donde se podían vislumbrar algunas parejas bailando y animadas por el dj presente, Sasuke se levantó denotando molestia—Sasuke—Le llamó levantando levemente la voz—Debes hablar con Hinata o no tendrás más adelante una oportunidad, es evidente que ha esperado algo de ti y tú has decidido no mostrarte, no me interesa que planees, yo era el primero en contra de esa relación pero después de todo ella no entiende nada debe sentirse utilizada, y los dos se están comportando como unos niños huyendo de afrontar la situación.

El moreno empezó a caminar para salir del lugar ignorando a su amigo y el hecho de que se encontraban ahí para celebrar la decisión del juez a su favor, sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba con la peliazul no necesitaba que Juugo se lo recriminara, tomó el volante de su auto con fuerza una vez que hubo arrancado, chasqueó la lengua pensativo, esa tarde en el departamento había notado algo que no le gustó en absoluto, entrecerró sus ojos llevándose un par de dedos a los labios dando golpeteos intermitentes ¿acaso a su amigo le gustaba Hinata? Bufó nuevamente tratando de eliminar esa idea que no lo abandonaba por nada, la Hyuuga estaba demasiado embarazada ¿cómo podría gustarle? "Sigue hermosa" reconoció con molestia, de cualquier manera buscó ser lógico atribuyendo esas miradas y el extremo cuidado del pelinaranja hacia la ojiperla ante la extraña manera de ser que poseía el ojiambar, pero otra vez la verdad le golpeaba en la cara, él era en cierta manera amable pero trataba de no tener contacto innecesario con las personas al menos que fueran importantes para él.

-Mierda—Siseó celoso, presionó el acelerador dejándose llevar por el impulso recordando cómo fue ignorado por la peliazul.

-¿Y Sasuke?—Suigetsu le preguntó curioso al regresar a la mesa que había compartido con él en el pequeño festejo de la victoria legal.

-Quien sabe, se ha largado... hoy quiero tomar hasta perder la consciencia—El peliazul soltó una carcajada, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y eso?

Juugo no respondió, no quería hacerlo, no tenía ganas de revelarle al parlanchín y fastidioso de su amigo lo que sucedía con sus sentimientos, pero si Sasuke no estaba decidido a cuidar a Hinata como era debido después de las oportunidades que le dio, él lo haría... lo había decidido y ya no le importaba la lealtad.

-Vamos a tu cuarto—Dijo el azabache tras cerrar la puerta principal teniendo en mente lo tierna que se veía con la pijama sencilla de dos piezas consistente en un pantalón lila y una playera rosa, Hinata que había atendido al llamado del timbre se tensó enseguida al verlo ahí, sintiendo el golpe en su pecho enseguida y la ansiedad tomarla sin permitirle pensar correctamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Soltó aún sabiendo que no tenía derecho a cuestionar algo de esa magnitud, lo veía alejarse hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, así que empuñó sus manos conteniendo la pequeña rabia, quizás estaba tomando una actitud infantil al no explicarle que Juugo no se encontraba e intentar correrlo.

Sasuke no tardó nada en llegar a la habitación de la peliazul, la cama se encontraba deshecha, seguramente ella ya estaba intentando dormir cuando llamó a la puerta sabía que se estaba retrocediendo, pero sus celos lo movieron sólo, quería asegurarse que seguía perteneciéndole, se sentó en el borde de la piecera de la cama comenzando a aflojar un poco el nudo de la corbata.

-Se supone que debes estar en reposo ¿por qué no te sientas?—Le dijo en cuanto la notó en el umbral de la puerta, tenía un tinte de molestia que lo hizo sonreír burlonamente, apreciando la nueva silueta de la peliazul con embelesamiento que jamás dejaría escapar del todo.

-Juugo no se encuentra así que será mejor que te marches—Soltó frustrada, enojada y ya sin poder ocultar su dolor, verlo sonreír la enfermaba más que no verlo; simplemente ya no quería contacto con él, con nada de él, estaba dándose cuenta que no podía verlo y guardar sus sentimientos, no tenía ese temple.

Juugo no accedería a que ella siguiera por su cuenta si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, si Sasuke no lo autorizaba, ella no tendría paz, así que entre su poca claridad para pensar todo fríamente intentó llevar la plática que tanto ansió.

-No lo haré—Fue seco al decirlo—No estarás segura allá—Deberías descansar—Le dijo haciendo un mohín para que se recostara.

-Lo haré en cuánto te vayas—Afirmó, molesta consigo misma, ¿cómo iba a tocar un tema tan importante si se dejaba provocar fácilmente?

La mirada fija la hizo estremecer y negar en silencio.

-Si vas a esperar a tu amigo, deberías hacerlo en la sala—Soltó intentando que la voz no se le quebrara.

-Resulta que no busco a Juugo—Fue claro y las rodillas femeninas casi se doblan ante tal revelación, el corazón le empezó a bombear con tanta fuerza que incluso creyó escuchar su propio palpitar.

-¿Entonces me buscas a mí? –Soltó en un susurro incrédulo y lastimado, él aceptó con la cabeza y ella entrecerró los ojos—¿Para qué?

-Me ha surgido una duda respecto a la relación que tienes con Juugo.

-¿Relación? ¿De qué hablas?—Y el verla confundida y enojada le dio la respuesta, dándole el tiempo necesario para que la Hyuuga comprendiera todo—¡Eres un...!—Soltó perdiendo los estribos—Vete de aquí ahora mismo—Ordenó con la voz quebrada.

-Quiero hablar contigo—Repitió sin perderla de vista.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo no, ¿quién te crees? Primero me dejaste sin darme la cara, sin tener la valentía de decirme que te habías aburrido de mí, sin tomarte cinco minutos para terminar todo ¿y ahora crees que yo te daré mi tiempo? Que arrogante.

-No me aburrí de ti—Se defendió el moreno, mirando a la peliazul molesta y dolida, revelándole por primera vez lo que sentía.

-Si claro—Fue irónica—Tampoco me interesa saber el motivo por si deseabas explicarlo, como que ya es un poco tarde para eso ¿no crees?

Sasuke entreabrió los labios sorprendido, Hinata jamás le habló de esa manera y aunque había motivos para que estuviera a la defensiva, era un pequeña fiera que no quería que se le acercara y mucho menos mirarlo, y eso no lo esperó.

-Nena...

-No me llames así—Lo interrumpió haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

-Hinata, en verdad te quiero—Ella no quería llorar, sin embargo ya no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

-Pues bonita forma de demostrar afecto—El moreno se paró turbado por verla así y caminó hacia ella—¡No te me acerques!

Se detuvo ante el mandato, la postura defensiva y la alteración emocional de la ojiluna; no queriendo asustarla.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí y mucho menos escuchar excusas que ya no me sirven de nada... estoy tratando de seguir adelante, así que al menos dame esa oportunidad, tú ya rehiciste tu vida yo quiero hacer lo mismo—Expresó entre sollozos.

-No estoy con nadie entiende...

-Te vi con Sakura—Acusó y negó con la cabeza—Nadie me contó, te vi con ella en tu habitación—El azabache puso a trabajar su cerebro intentando recordar ese acto y poder explicarle— Y casualmente te olvidaste que yo existía—Limpió una gruesa lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-Las cosas no son así—Intentó explicarle y ella levantó los ojos al techo, mostrándole su cansancio.

-Te vi y no me importa lo que quieras decir sinceramente.

-¿Y qué demonios viste?—Perdió el control y caminó hasta ella tomándola por los hombros—Dilo ¿qué jodidos viste? ¿Realmente me viste con ella en plan sentimental?

La Hyuuga se quedó sin palabras y atónita de ver al moreno tomando el control de la situación de esa manera, los dedos masculinos se le clavaron en la piel causándole un ligero malestar.

-Anda habla, no seas infantil y escucha.

Infantil, palabra incorrecta que le devolvió la fuerza para soltarse del agarre.

-¿Infantil? ¿Yo infantil? Te busqué porque pensé que teníamos algo...

-Tenemos algo—Cortó el moreno.

-Ah, claro, la bebé, lo único que te importa de mí pero no era a lo que me refería sino a lo que me hiciste creer.

-No te hice creer nada y la niña no es lo único que tenemos.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué más? –Retó, y aceptó que quizás fue ella la tonta que quiso creer que era importante para él.

-Eres mi mujer—Decretó seguro, haciendo que ella pensara que su ego era demasiado grande.

-¿Tú mujer? Después de desaparecer por casi tres meses sin ninguna sola palabra ¿y mientras tenías un amorío con otra mujer? No, así no son las cosas, eso se acabó cuando decidiste dejarme sin ninguna palabra.

-Maldita sea, entiende no te dejé.

-Bueno resulta que la poligamia no funciona para mí.

-No estuve con Sakura.

-Ni me la menciones, la odio tanto o más que a ti... No me llevo ni cinco minutos darme cuenta porque me obligó a renunciar al psiquiátrico, no conforme con hacerme perder el trabajo se metió contigo, felicidades ambos me destruyeron perfectamente.

Hasta ese momento el moreno recordaba que Sakura la había hecho renunciar y chasqueó la lengua con culpabilidad, ¿cuánto daño le había hecho?

-No puedes odiarme—Soltó lo que quería creer.

-¿Por qué no?

Bingo no tenía una buena respuesta, nunca la vio tan lejos como hasta ahora y empezaba a entrar en una especie de pánico.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño.

-No quiero saber el resultado si hubiera sido al contrario... ¿dónde estaría? Paralitica como Kiba, sin...—De pronto guardó silencio al darse cuenta que a ella también podía quitarle lo que más amaba y ahora no se trataba de él, después de todo lo había perdido hace tiempo.

-Nunca te haría daño... a ti no.

Hinata hiperventiló y lo miró aterrorizada, si a Sasuke solo le preocupaba la bebé ¿por qué creía que se la iba a dejar siendo tan egoísta como era? De pronto se sintió acorralada.

-¿Estás bien?—La pregunta del moreno la escuchó distante y todo se puso oscuro para ella.

Sasuke logró tomarla antes de que cayera a causa de su desmayo, la llevó a la cama y se sentó a su lado esperando a que despertara o quizás deseando que no lo hiciera, si, era algo egoísta pero después de verla transformada sin rastro alguno de su dulzura y bondad, enfrentar la realidad nunca fue más difícil, hasta ese momento pudo darse cuenta que Juugo tenía razón, desde el primer día que le mencionó la bola de nieve que se estaba formando por sus acciones.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que todo lo hizo pensando en ellas? Ella estaba renuente a escucharlo y saliendo a la defensiva sin dejarlo habla. Nunca lidió con ese tipo de situaciones, si alguna mujer osaba reclamarle algo él se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, ahora el destino quería burlarse en su cara cobrándole su arrogancia siendo él quien le tocara ver la espalda de la persona amada, sin que a ella le importara todo lo que hizo, hacía y sería capaz de hacer por protegerla.

Al salir del estupor la ojiluna le costó unos segundos recordar que no acababa despertar de un reparador sueño, sino más bien de una oscura discusión que la hizo reflexionar acerca del interés del Uchiha en ella, el nudo se formó en automático y el llanto vino como respuesta al estrés.

El Uchiha frunció su ceño tras escucharla estaba recostado a su lado, solo que ella miraba hacia la pared. El lío en su cabeza se intensificó consciente que nuevamente la lastimaba y al parecer con el paso del tiempo solo lograba hacerlo con más intensidad, seguramente seguiría sin querer hablar con él y entonces qué debería hacer, debería ser fácil tomar una decisión y cumplirla pero era tan difícil respecto a ella; anhelaba abrazarla y hacer cursilerías por su causa, joder deseaba tanto acariciarle el vientre; pero no hacía nada de eso, pensando que podía incomodarla.

El llanto le sonaba desgarrador y él no lograba identificar el motivo del lamento: estaba consciente que ante ella él la había vuelto a abandonar pero no le dejaba explicarle que no ocurrió porque quisiera sino porque era lo mejor para ella, aspiró y rendido se dejó llevar por sus deseos, se acurrucó a lado de la Hyuga abrazándola por la espalda debajo de las cobijas que los cubrían hace alrededor de veinte minutos cuando se negó a dejarla sola preocupado de que pudiera necesitarlo.

Ese acto tensó al instante a la Hyuga, sintiéndose más vulnerable, se encontraba tan ofuscada que no se percató que él seguía a su lado, pronto sintió la fragancia masculina colarse por sus fosas nasales y el cuerpo masculino pegarse a ella brindándole calor, unos labios se posaron en su cuello de manera delicada confundiéndola ya que sentía en ese simple roce un cuidado y afecto que no creía reales.

-¿Qué haces?—Preguntó enseguida con la voz entrecortada al sentir la cara del Uchiha acomodarse en su cuello.

-Quiero dormir a tu lado—Ronroneó, deseando agregar que quería nuevamente dormir toda la noche sin pesadillas y con ella entre sus brazos.

-Suéltame—Pidió comenzando a alterarse otra vez, los ojos lunas soltaron otro par de lágrimas rezagadas—Después de meses ¿vuelves a querer hacerlo?—Se quejó despreocupada de que su voz mostrara sus sentimientos.

-No, siempre quiero hacerlo—Confesó en la oscuridad que hace momentos propició al apagar la luz de la mesita de noche, las orbes lunas se abrieron ante la noticia.

-Eres un mentiroso—Debatió incrédula—Te pedí que me explicaras cuál sería tu papel con mi bebé y creí que querías estar conmigo pero lo único que hiciste fue desaparecer, no te importó en absoluto el daño que me hizo tu ausencia, no te importó desde un inicio, hice tanto por ti, intenté ayudarte, cuidarte y te di todo mi amor y tú solo te divertiste conmigo, te puse encima de mi propio bien, perdí todo lo que tenía protegiéndote —Su voz se entrecortó, el dolor en la garganta fue demasiado y ya no pudo debatir nada más volviendo a dejar salir la cascada de llanto.

Sasuke suspiró atreviéndose a hacer lo que anheló desde que la vio en la tarde, acarició lentamente el vientre abultado, sintiendo al poco rato una serie de pataditas que le robaron una sonrisa, Hinata entreabrió sus labios sintiéndose un tanto molesta, la bebé también se volvía loca con un simple gesto de Sasuke, igual que ella, ambas estarían perdidas si se dejaban llevar por esa debilidad, las convulsiones debidas al llanto de la ojiluna fueron perdiendo fuerza y los sollozos espaciándose.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise que te llevaras la peor parte—La voz ronca salió apenas en un murmullo e intentó poner en orden sus ideas de acuerdo a lo reclamado por la ojiluna—Soy el padre, eso no está a discusión pero...

-Ni se te ocurra intentar quitármela—Debatió logrando librarse de los brazos masculinos que la acogieron y consolaron a su modo, sentándose.

-¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó consternado.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de frustración, ¿Y si solo estaba exagerando? ¿Entonces qué era lo que iba a decirle?

-¿Pero?—Decidió retomar las palabras del moreno arrepintiéndose por dejarse llevar por un impulso.

Se pasmó cuando la enorme mano volvió a posarse en su vientre dejando paso a un gran silencio, los ojos lunas se encontraron con el brillo de los oscuros. Sasuke le puso un mechón de cabello azulino tras la oreja, al también sentarse a su lado.

-Quiero que entiendas que en verdad nunca quise hacerte daño, tú necesitas descansar y conmigo nada será fácil.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?—Preguntó confundida.

-Hice lo mejor para ti—Contestó seco.

-¿Tú qué sabes lo que es mejor para mí? Todo este tiempo lo único que has hecho es solo mover las cosas para que sean mejor para ti, así que no vengas a decirme mentiras... ¡Suéltame!—Gritó y se levantó de la cama—Si no te vas tú me iré yo.

-¿A dónde irás? ¿Acaso tienes dinero?—Cuestionó, Hinata apretó los dientes con molestia, era cierto no tenía un solo centavo y así no podría ir lejos.

-Entonces ¿podrías dejarme sola? De pronto apareces y finges que nada pasó pero si pasó.

-Deberías calmarte—Dijo cansino, no queriendo llevar esa conversación donde irrefutablemente sería echado—En verdad solo quiero dormir dijo poniéndose boca arriba mirando el techo.

Hinata cerró con fuerza sus ojos queriendo controlar todo lo que la estaba carcomiendo, si quería dormir ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo tan cerca de ella?

-Pues hazlo lejos de mí—Expresó pero al verlo sentarse en la cama titubeó y no exactamente por el deseo de mantenerlo a su lado, sino más bien por la duda que la carcomía.

-¿La bebé...—Sasuke esperó pacientemente para que terminara de hablar—piensas quedártela? –"Tonta" se dijo a sí misma, ¿cómo podía creer que podían tratar ese tema? O peor aún podría estar dándole una idea si su conclusión era errónea. El rostro abrumado del moreno la hizo retroceder.

-¿Cómo crees? Ella te necesita a ti—Habló al entender el monstruo por el cual lo juzgaba, no podía culparla era cierto hizo cosas abominables, ¿pero cómo creía que sería tan ruin con ella? –Era sincero cuando dije que a ti no te lastimaría.

Quiso creerle aunque no podía hacerlo al 100%, desvió la mirada sintiendo alivio y se abrazó, cerrando los ojos; una imagen que ante la tenue luz lunar la hizo ver desvalida ante el Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres Hinata?—Escuchar la pregunta en su oído la turbó, el calor corporal del moreno tan cerca de su cuerpo fue otro indicador de que tan cercano lo tenía, al abrir los ojos lunas lo enfocó casi frente a su cara, soltó un suspiro que no pudo contener debido a la sorpresa " _¿cuándo se levantó?"_ se preguntó.

La mano masculina en lo que solía ser su cintura la descolocó y unas pataditas se unían a la revolución de su cuerpo.

-Y-yo—Respondió insegura, perdiéndose en esos ojos negros que la aturdían sin posibilidad de salida.

-Eres demasiado fantasiosa, ahora mismo yo también quisiera creer que todo es color de rosa... te quiero, te deseo, quiero estar contigo pero nada de eso es posible... las cosas no son lo que deberían ser o lo que uno anhela, así que acéptalas cosas como son, no puedo darte otra maldita solución—Fue crudo, pero las palabras sonaron dulces para ella que ya no podía seguir luchando contra sus anhelos.

-¿Por qué?—Lo interrumpió sintiendo la excitación y entumecimiento en su cuerpo.

-Porque hasta donde sé cogerte no es opción—La pequeña burbuja de ilusión que se había formado se rompió ante eso, "¿jamás me dejara de ver solo para eso?" Hinata coloreó su rostro quizás por la molestia, decepción o quizás vergüenza, aunque eso no se pudo percibir en la oscuridad que los estaba envolviendo, muy apenas y podían ver sus figuras lo suficiente.

El dedo pulgar del moreno acarició el labio inferior femenino y se interrogó qué estaba pensando, más le valía controlar su excitación eso no era bueno.

-Sólo piensas en sexo—Susurró con la voz afectada por el ambiente, Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa al notar el temblor y deseo en la voz, su polla dio un tirón al descubrir que también lo necesitaba de esa forma.

-Tal vez—Le respondió enseguida—Te quiero tanto—Se sinceró turbándola, tirando las frágiles defensas que intentaba mantener la mujer frente a él.

—Po-podrías explicarme porque dices que me quieres y quieres estar conmigo cuando no haces más que demostrar lo contrario—Exigió sin ser capaz de verlo, inhalando la fragancia masculina.

-Porque soy un estúpido—Sasuke negó con la cabeza acercando sus labios a los de la peliazul.

-Quizás un poco—Concordó olvidando todo por un momento, una vez más, arrojando su dignidad lejos, mendigándole en silencio cariño.

Sasuke juntó sus labios un tanto frustrado sin tener en claro qué decisión tomaría, dejándose llevar, por un rato estuvo tan asustado que la calma que venía tras sentirla responder el beso tímidamente lo regresó a la vida, todo se acomodó tomando rumbo.

La desesperación de los labios femeninos fácilmente pudieron aturdirlo, Hinata lo besaba con tantas ansias que pudo haberle perdido el ritmo en cualquier momento pero rompió el beso siendo consciente de como ambos solo se habían excitado y en su caso más, sonrió ladinamente al reconocer que por vez primera no anteponía su deseo, digno de ver, pero lo cierto es que quería el bienestar de esas dos personas frente a él y no el suyo propio.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir—Fue claro, Hinata jaló aire al sentir como él la tomaba de su mano acercándola a la cama y ante su azoramiento no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse.

Se sentó siendo consciente de como él se recostaba, su instinto actuó llevando su delicada mano a la hombría del moreno, se sentía desesperada anhelándolo, deseando retenerlo definitivamente a su lado estaba consciente que podía tratarse de un momento de debilidad que podía evaporarse en cualquier momento, añoraba sentirse deseada y protegida por el Uchiha, así que no le importó su actuar quizás más tarde se arrepentiría, no ahora que decidió ser audaz.

-¿Qué haces?—Sasuke le preguntó atrapando la mano sorprendido, no necesitaba que ella le complicara su erección.

-Y-yo n-no puedo, pero hay algo que podemos hacer—Dijo insegura, comenzando a infiltrar su mano tomando el pene del Uchiha, envolviéndolo y empezando a recorrerlo recibiendo un jadeo del azabache, que la hizo sentir más segura.

Se sentó en las piernas del azabache, dejando que su largo cabello cayera como cascada y le miró atenta tratando de descifrar en la oscuridad la mueca que tenía mientras deslizaba sus manos por el falo.

Callando el te amo y los ruegos que querían brotar pidiéndole que se quedara definitivamente, mismos que la estaban ahogando recordándole que se estaba rebajando, pero no quería que ese filo siguiera lastimándola por eso lo besó, entregándole una vez más todos sus sentimientos, queriendo olvidar aunque fuera por esa noche todo el dolor que significaba amarlo.

Cuando sintió que los movimientos rendían frutos recibiendo el líquido preseminal, se inclinó acogiéndolo con los labios, succionando débilmente y luego con más fuerza, Sasuke gruñó y levanto su pelvis adentrándose más llevando la mano derecha a la nuca de la ojiluna para tener el control dejándose llevar por sus instintos, olvidando todo como sucedía cuando se entregaba a la pasión.

Se incorporó limpiándose la boca avergonzada, Sasuke suspiró satisfecho y antes de permitirle alejarse la tomó de la nuca nuevamente y la besó en los labios.

—Te deseo mucho Hinata luces hermosa—Le reveló en el cuello, avivando la excitación que ya la recorría y las palabras salieron solas—Te amo.

Las manos de Hinata se aferraron al cuello ajeno.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Mañana volverás a ser el mismo te irás olvidándome, me dices cosas tan hermosas pero a la luz del sol las olvidas.

-No llores—Le pidió y la acunó en sus brazos—No las olvido, pero—Se separó un poco buscando la cara de la chica—tengo miedo de que algo te suceda.

-¿Qué podría sucederme?—Preguntó y al instante se arrepintió, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Debía soltarlo ya y no prolongar eso, debía retirarse lo más dignamente que pudiera.

-Hoy ganamos el juicio, me devolverán mi dinero...—La información y el silencio que se formó atrapó su atención— La persona que te secuestro tendrá que enfrentar la sentencia que le imputaron pero ese hijo de puta desapareció hace meses—Hinata sintió que las fuerzas de su cuerpo la abandonaban, sus ojos lunas se abrieron expectantes—¿Lo entiendes?

Afirmó enseguida con la cabeza, el solo recordar esos días secuestrada la hacían estremecerse, aún había noches donde las pesadillas le recordaban de manera cruel el calvario que sufrió.

-Tranquila no dejaré que te haga nada—¿Debería agradecerle? Quizás pero se quedó muda, había tanto resentimiento y asco dentro de sí misma que el peso comenzaba a reclamarle su débil fuerza de voluntad.

Quiso apartarse pero el agarre de Sasuke era firme impidiéndoselo.

-¿Qué sucede?—No quiso responderle que estaba traicionándose terriblemente.

-Estoy asqueada de todo esto—Soltó—Caí otra vez, estás con Sakura, ya suéltame por favor.

Sasuke buscó encararla ya que ella se negaba a hacerlo.

-Entiende no estoy con ella, el último día que hablamos por teléfono ella llegó a amenazarme, dijo que se encargaría que el idiota de Uzumaki te inculpara sacando a la luz nuestra relación, quise evitarte eso, no quería que te estresaras, preocuparas o tuvieras un mal rato.

-¿Qué?—Cuestionó intentando procesar la información.

-Por eso me alejé de ti, no quería que Sakura te viera cerca quería mantenerla callada, luego te pusiste mal y Kurenai dijo que si hablaba contigo solo iba a empeorar el asunto, después cambió de opinión y quise solucionarlo pero pasó lo de Madara...

-¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste nada?—Lo interrumpió asombrada y un tanto incrédula.

-No hubieras solucionado nada con saberlo.

-Quizás no—Concordó dolida— Pero al menos hubiera sabido la verdad, ¿cómo pretendes que te crea esto ahora? ¿Cómo sé que no lo has inventado todo?

Chasqueo la lengua incómodo, y ella negó con la cabeza misma que pronto se estampó contra el duro pecho del muchacho.

-¿Puedes oír mi corazón? Nunca ha latido como ahora y es todo por ti... no tengo otra manera de probarte nada, si quieres creerme o no será tu decisión, pero no estoy aquí solo por pasar un buen rato y deberías entenderlo a estas alturas.

-¿Entonces para qué?—Debatió con la voz entrecortada.

No, no podía confesar que lo habían movido los celos, así que le diría la mitad de la verdad.

-Te extraño mucho.

Los labios femeninos volvieron a temblar y se las ingenió para liberarse.

-Tú decidiste todo desde un inicio—Habló y lentamente comenzó a alejarse de la cama—Si crees que saber esto fue mejor, déjame decirte que en nada solucionada algo, solo demuestra la poca confianza que me has tenido, jamás me has considerado como tu pareja, sino como una mujer que puedes tomar cada que te da la gana—"¿Y cómo no?" Se reprimió al aceptar que con él cerca ella lo dejaba hacer y deshacer con su cuerpo, incluso lo que hizo hace un momento ¿qué explicación podía tener?

-No es así—Replicó cansino al darse cuenta al precipicio al cual se acercaban.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que hiciste todo este tiempo? Visitar a la tonta enfermera cuando no tenías a donde ir ¿eso fue por buena persona? ¿Mantenerme en esa cabaña para que tu hija siguiera cocinándose sin problema alguno con una dosis extra de sexo? ¿O el hecho de que visitaste a tu amigo y te acordaste que sigo viva y quizás pueda relacionarme con alguien más?

-No es como lo ves—Se defendió poniéndose de pie de un solo salto.

-No hay otra manera de verlo desde mi postura—Se defendió retrocediendo unos pasos—Realmente no quise tocarte, de solo recordarlo me da asco así que ya no te me acerques, entiende esta vez—Pidió ella.

Se quedó mudo, nunca quiso hacerle daño, ¿cómo iba a saber que la iba a llegar a amar con esa locura? ¿Que todos sus actos egoístas más tarde le cobrarían factura? incluso amándola la excluyo de su vida, intentando resolver todo sólo como si ella no estuviera involucrada y no debiera opinar, Hinata tenía razón no podía negarlo.

Si lo veía desde el punto femenino, tratando de ponerse en su lugar podía entender porque estaba tan molesta, porqué decía tener asco de sí misma, era claro, él era su verdugo y no podía dejar de venerarlo, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios del Uchiha al llegar a esa conclusión lastimera quedándose sin palabras porque temía que cualquier cosa que volviera a decir solo arruinará más la situación.

-Vete por favor.

-Hinata no—Suplicó, porque entendía que era una salida de la vida de la peliazul definitiva, sabía que la había jodido pero ¿cómo aceptar irse sin más?

-No te quiero cerca, lo que pasó fue un error de mi parte y estoy decidida que no vuelva a suceder y si no te vas, enserio me voy yo.

Si se iba probablemente no habría otra oportunidad como bien le dijo Juugo, pero al verla tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir de la habitación le dio la respuesta, él tendría que irse...

 **Hola criaturitas, lamento la tardanza es que los últimos capítulos me tienen pensativa, por cierto me disculpo si les pareció tedioso, muy largo o mucho drama (recuerden que no soy profesional en esto)...**

 **También bueno aclarar que Suigetsu no quiere a Hina, porque no quiere dejar de ser el trio de mosqueteros, nada personal, solo no quiere que sus amigos se comprometan y menos con una mujer que los enamoró a los dos. Sobre Sakura quise darle como ese tipo castigo ¿no? Que se dé cuenta de sus errores y le cueste volver a quererse y a estar orgullosa de sí misma...**

 **Por cierto, cómo pueden imaginarse el final se acerca, muy cercano y me preguntaba ¿si les gustaría un maratón del FINAL? ¿o subo los capítulos uno por uno? Ya es cuestión de nada para que ponga "FIN", espero sus respuestas en los comentarios, y gracias a quiénes me dan sus opiniones y puntos de vista de la historia**


	24. Compras estilo Uchiha

**Primero que nada una disculpa sé que les sugerí un maratón pero debido a mis actividades se me ha complicado, en fin mientras les traiga el final no pasa nada ¿cierto?**

 **El lemon de este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a Angel O y también hay una escena que Simazame me sugirió hace mucho espero que recuerde cuál es.**

A veces los días pasan lento, muy lento y con su lentitud miles de recuerdos y pensamientos invaden tu cabeza, Hinata tenía ese problema, había pasado una semana desde que discutió con Sasuke. Aunque había conocido la verdad esas palabras realmente no la reconfortaron, tampoco la dejaron tranquila o en el mejor de los escenarios solucionaron el problema entre ellos, ¿Qué debía hacer? Una constante pregunta que no salía de su mente puesto que con el tiempo todo lo que era imperdonable empezaba a agrietarse permitiéndole ver más allá.

Sasuke le había dicho que todo era por su bien e incluso Juugo lo apoyó al verificar que el Uchiha solo intentaba protegerla, el pelinaranja también negó que el moreno tuviera una relación amorosa con Haruno, incluso mencionó que Sasuke no parecía interesado en otra mujer que no fuera ella y aunque estuviera en desacuerdo con la manera en la cual había decidido actuar el Uchiha, le dijo que estaba seguro que él sentía algo por ella; no creía que el pelinaranja le mintiera, él era un hombre reservado y de pocas palabras ¿por qué habrían tenido una larga conversación en torno a Sasuke si no le hablaba con la verdad? Todos los argumentos que le brindó fueron buenos y le mostró una parte del Uchiha que no conocía.

¿Y entonces qué podía hacer? Estaba ya en su tercer trimestre, no quería dar vuelta atrás por las revelaciones del pelinaranja o lo que le dijo Sasuke aquella tarde, no tenía sentido hacerlo, por más que le buscara tres pies al gato lo cierto es que tenía cuatro y por más que el moreno justificara sus acciones nada podía respaldar el daño que le hizo, solo quería recuperar su dignidad, coger sus pequeños trozos rotos y buscar alguna manera de salir adelante, poco a poco estaba tomando decisiones y ya estaba decidida a no retroceder.

No tenía claro que pensaban hacer con ella una vez que diera a luz, pero ella si sabía que quería hacer una vez que eso ocurriera y su objetivo consistía volver a laborar antes de que la pequeña cumpliera un mes, moría por verla crecer en todos los sentidos pero iba a necesitar dinero, quería independizarse, volver a su vida y para aquello tendría que sacrificar ciertas cosas en la vida de la bebé, otra decisión importante tenía que ver con el Uchiha, si Sasuke quería ejercer su paternidad estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a juicio, estaba cansada de sus palabras y que solo fueran eso, que él simplemente se desapareciera no era algo que quería. Estaba débil físicamente, el embarazo la estaba llevando al límite aunado a toda la situación emocional, pero estaba segura que cuando viera a ese pequeña por la que estaba luchando tanto, sus fuerzas volverían y podría salir de todo ese bache y recuperarse a sí misma, a la persona que conocía que era y esa misma persona que había perdido el rumbo cuando el azabache entró en su vida.

Eran decisiones extremas y algo duras, pero aunque Sasuke le hubiera dicho que le dejaría a la niña y que no le haría daño, no podía fiarse, no de él, si tan fácil había aceptado salir de su vida era porque no le interesaba realmente quizás pudo sentir algo por ella pero a pesar de lo que afirmara Juugo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, además en ese tiempo que lo conocía podía estar segura que cambiaba de decisión fácilmente.

-¿Qué sucede?—Se giró para enfocar a Juugo salir de la cocina con un bote de helado, sonrió sin poder evitarlo al darse cuenta que era su sabor favorito—Helado a domicilio—El pelinaranja le dijo al sentarse a su lado en el sillón acercándole también una cuchara.

-¿Crees que podría ir a comprar algo?—El hombre frunció sus cejas.

-Te lo podría traer si lo deseas.

-Realmente es algo de lo que debo hacerme cargo yo—Dijo con un tierno rubor en las mejillas. Hace un par de días había revisado su estado de cuenta por vía electrónica y después de un par de cálculos pudo organizarse para gastar algo dinero en lo indispensable para la llegada de la niña, no sería mucho pero necesitaba empezar a prepararse.

-No creo que sea conveniente que salgas—Dijo finalmente autoritario, pasando los dedos de la mano izquierda por su cabellera naranja denotando vacilación.

-Sólo deseo ir a una tienda de bebés, Hikari pronto nacerá y no tengo nada para ella—Confesó con una mueca de tristeza, el pelinaranja sonrió barajeando sus posibilidades pero al verla tan ilusionada no pudo negarse.

Minutos más tarde ambos caminaban por el lobby del edificio, ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, el rostro ilusionado e irradiando felicidad, él sonriendo tenuemente y cuidándola. Sasuke que acababa de llegar al edificio observó la escena con rabia, verla en ese estado al lado del pelinaranja hizo que su estómago se revolviera, chasqueó la lengua más que incómodo.

No llevaba si quiera un par de días fuera de la clínica Oro, finalmente Orochimaru lo había dado de alta, aun tenía que cumplir ciertos protocolos y mantenerse en tratamiento pero el día anterior había regresado al departamento que ocupó al regresar de Estados Unidos después de quedarse con la tragedia y una vida solitaria. Había decidido buscar a la ojiluna, necesitaba hablar con ella de manera tranquila, tener una conversación adulta, explicarle lo que significaba para él y cómo lo afectaba y si todo salía bien le pediría que fuera con él, si quería que compartiera todos sus pensamientos con ella lo haría; pero se encontró esa escena que lo puso rígido e inundó su cuerpo con rabia y celos.

-Mierda—Se quejó al darse cuenta que ambos habían abordado el coche de Juugo, así que sin pensarlo lo siguió al instante, no podían ir a consulta prenatal de eso estaba seguro ¿y si no salían para eso a dónde iban?

Ver que se estacionaban en un centro comercial lo intrigó, su entrecejo se juntó, rodó los ojos cuando vio al pelinaranja ser inusualmente amable con Hinata, abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a descender y a ella brindarle estúpidas sonrisitas de colegiala; después con enfado vio que no la soltó de la cintura, guiándola. Entreabrió los labios soltando alguna maldición para después tensar la mandíbula, por alguna razón justificable para él se decidió a seguirlos, ellos daban pasos lentos y finalmente entraron a una tienda de maternidad y productos para niños.

A los lejos observó a Hinata tomar varias prendas para niña y apreciarlas en silencio pero al poco volvía a regresarlas, no entendía porque lo hacía si primero las tomaba emocionada y embelesada. La Hyuga tenía ese actuar debido a que eran demasiado costosas para lo que tenía en mente, comenzó a deprimirse un poco sin externarlo. Juugo caminaba a su lado en silencio hasta que de la nada decidió romperlo. Sasuke no supo de qué hablaban, desde su distancia no podía escucharlos pero en ese momento odió a su amigo como nunca antes, él iba a lado de la peliazul y ella hacía tanto que no la notaba tan feliz y ahora lo estaba con Juugo, y a él ni siquiera le permitió quedarse a su lado para que la cuidase, chasqueó la lengua no queriendo aceptar el miedo que lo recorría, ¿sería capaz de olvidarlo? ¿Querer rehacer su vida con alguien más que le diera lo que él no? No quería que eso sucediera, claro que no, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer para retenerla, él provocó todo eso y no sabía cómo retroceder sus pasos. Sasuke era consciente de cada uno de sus actos, el tiempo libre en exceso era mal amigo y al tenerlo en exceso podía reflexionar la vida que llevó a su lado y las vivencias no eran buenas para ella, actúo como un reverendo patán, incluso cuando aceptó quedarse a su lado él no bajó la guardia y seguía siendo un completo canalla ¿por qué ella querría volver a repetir la aventura?

Después de un rato salieron de la tienda sin adquirir nada con rumbo al estacionamiento, Juugo se encargó de llevar a la peliazul a tomar una agua fresca antes de llegar al auto, la veía triste y no entendía porque en la tienda estaba emocionada y sin embargo no deseo comprar nada. Otro retorcijón de rabia en el estómago del Uchiha lo invadió al verla sonreírle tan cálida y ensimismada en la plática que sostenían ¿acaso ella no debía estar en reposo? ¿Qué hacía divirtiéndose con otro hombre? Exponiéndose...

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?!—Cuando reaccionó sus pasos ya lo habían trasladado frente a ellos que se encontraban en una mesita para dos personas, disfrutando de las bebidas en ese establecimiento a las afueras del centro comercial.

Juugo como Hinata se sorprendieron de tenerlo frente a ellos pero jamás pasó por su mente cómo fueron vigilados por él.

-¿No deberías estar cuidándote en vez de andar paseando?—"Con él" tragó las últimas dos palabras y soltó lo otro queriendo minimizar los celos que sentía al verlos juntos—Al menos hasta que no expongas la vida de mi hija—Reclamó, queriendo asumir que le daba la libertad que había exigido y diciendo la primera tonta excusa que se le vino a la mente.

-Sasuke—Juugo intentó intervenir al darse cuenta que estaba siendo muy duro.

-Tú cállate, no te pago para que la saques a pasear o te conviertas en su amiguito, te pago para que la mantengas a salvo.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos lunas tratando de canalizar toda la ira que surgía en su pequeño cuerpo tras el reclamo, ese tipo de emociones no le hacían bien a su bebé y de eso estaba consciente.

-Esta bebé es sólo mía—Murmuró, haciendo que los dos hombres voltearan a verla, uno furioso y otro sumamente divertido con la actitud de la peliazul que parecía querer bajarle los humos a su amigo—Por el momento no tienes nada que pruebe lo contrario—Dijo viendo las orbes oscuras logrando mantenerle la mirada—Y no te quiero en su vida. Lo que haga o no debería ya dejarte de preocuparte... si mal no recuerdo has dado tu última palabra.

-¿Qué mierda?—Sasuke soltó exasperado, solo eso le faltaba—Es mía ¿de quién más si no?

-Si tanto quieres reclamar tu paternidad podemos vernos en la corte—Dijo segura, no sabía de dónde salió esa fortaleza si ahora mismo no tenía nada que la respaldara, pero quería dejarle las cosas en claro—Por ahora deja de aparecerte en mi vida, ¿podríamos irnos?—Esta última pregunta la soltó al pelinaranja, cambiando su actitud áspera y hostil por una más calmada, el Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con rabia dándose la vuelta, alejándose de ellos.

Volvió a su auto, necesitaba alejarse de ahí para no cometer una estupidez porque en su estado lo único que haría sería tomar a la ojiluna de la mano y llevársela a su departamento, las cosas no estaban nada bien y eso podía traerle más problemas en el embarazo, según Orochimaru no debía agitarse ni vivir situaciones fuertes, y él no sería amable en absoluto si seguía sus impulsos.

La luz del nuevo día molestó aún más su adolorida cabeza, se encontraba en la sala de su apartamento, los sillones costosos oscuros lo hicieron ubicarse, miró con desinterés el mueble que sostenía la enorme plasma y equipo de sonido a un extremo de la amplia y lujosa habitación, la alfombra grisácea ya no le parecía tan cómoda, al instante enfocó varias botellas de algún licor que le sirvió para embriagarse la noche pasada, recordando las palabras de la peliazul ¿lo estaba rechazando? Y la respuesta volvía a él enseguida, lo hizo y no sólo eso ni siquiera quería permitirle contacto con su primogénita... recordarla con Juugo le provocaba más nauseas.

¿Se habría enamorado de él? Se preguntó incorporándose para sentarse en el suelo recargándose en uno de los sillones, echando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el asiento, intentando golpearse con la superficie blanda, si eso había ocurrido él lo había provocado, prácticamente se la puso en bandeja de plata, Juugo debió encontrar la manera para envolverla en el vulnerable estado en el cual se encontraba la peliazul, si lo sabría él que era un manipulador casi profesional.

Eso no sucedería, se encargó de ponerse de pie, se daría un baño y después hablaría con ella abriéndole los ojos.

Hinata se encontraba sola en la cocina, un momento antes había estado charlando animadamente con Anko antes de que ella hubiera ido a atender la puerta. Mientras desayunaba se sorprendió al escuchar la voz molesta del azabache preguntando su paradero, sus ojos lunas enfocaron de inmediato la puerta de la cocina y al poco al Uchiha sumamente serio pero irradiando hostilidad.

-Retírate—Le ordenó a la empleada, que miró a Hinata preocupada sabiendo que su jefe minutos antes de las ocho había salido—Lárgate—Volvió a espetar y la mujer sin saber qué hacer se fue a la habitación principal para realizar la limpieza.

La Hyuga lo miró pero de inmediato desvió la mirada al vaso de leche y al pan que minutos antes degustaba, ignorándolo, ya no quería caer en ese insano juego.

-Hinata—La llamó con hosquedad al ver su actitud— ¿Qué diablos pretendes?—Le dijo tras golpear suavemente la mesa con ambas manos poniéndose frente a ella.

-Nada, sólo deseo ya terminar con esto—Confesó sin mirarle aún, el Uchiha chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Y qué te ha prometido Juugo? –Hinata lo miró de inmediato, sorprendida de la insinuación.

-No entiendo de que hablas—Prefirió pasarlo por alto.

-¿Crees que él es tu opción? ¿Tu salvador? Nada lo ha hecho de a gratis, cada cosa que comes yo la he pagado—Hinata esta vez entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, no tenía que recordarla la carga que estaba siendo para ambos.

-Si así fuera, no es algo que me interese... nunca me he fijado en lo que pueda darme, sin embargo hay algo que si puede darme—Soltó intuyendo que el moreno podía estar celoso, no lo creía del todo pero si era así lo que iba a decir no le agradaría en absoluto.

-Serás ingenua... eres una verdadera tonta.

-¡Basta ya de ofenderme!—Dijo con los ojos aguosos y conteniendo la rabia que empezaba a subirle por el cuerpo—En tal caso mis defectos no deben porque afectarte, cada decisión que tome es pensando en mí y en mí bebé.

-Esa niña es mía—Respondió al sentirse excluido, Hinata lo miró irritada nuevamente.

-Eso dices... pero ya veremos en unos años, ¿Qué digo años? Horas. Tú no sabes querer a nadie y no dejaré que mi bebé tenga que sufrir por tu egoísta manera de 'querer'—Sasuke tomó aire violentamente queriendo tranquilizarse, no debía hacer discutir a la ojiluna, se lo repetía una y otra vez, intentando mantenerse calmado pero las palabras que había escuchado se lo complicaban.

-¿Y Juugo si te sabe querer cómo quieres? Con cursilerías y estupideces, ¿cumple tus antojos? ¿Te provoca tanto en la cama como yo?—Hinata boqueó indignada de la última pregunta, Sasuke sólo lo dijo resentido sin pensarlo tanto.

-Si, lo hace—Mintió apretando los puños siendo consciente como la mueca de suficiencia del moreno se descomponía por una cara ofuscada ante su afirmación.

-Me vale una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida si quieres quedarte con Juugo lo harás, pero en ese caso no te dejaré a la niña— Soltó celoso, mintiendo acerca de lo importante que era cada acción de la ojiluna para él y cómo le estaba doliendo el rechazo femenino, queriendo manipularla, después de todo sabía el efecto de sus palabras causarían, enseguida obtuvo el miedo que quería provocar, ella negó atontada.

-No te atreverías...—Susurró.

-No me provoques, sabes bien que representa la niña para mí...

-Y dijiste que me amabas—Lo interrumpió aprensiva. No es que lo hubiera creído del todo aquella noche pero después de escuchar la amenaza su sangre hervía de rabia ¿nunca iba a dejarla en paz?

El azabache la miró afectada y hasta ese momento reflexionó sus palabras, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo y controlador?

-¿Y tú Hinata me amas?

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y la respuesta tan concisa y dura que le dio al moreno lo heló.

-No—Mintió con convicción.

En ese momento fue como si todo se hubiera detenido para él, verla tan indiferente y dolida con él lo hizo sentir miedo.

-Hinata—La llamó con la voz baja, intentando aún procesar la respuesta que le dio, buscando rastros de mentiras, debió de haber escuchado mal. Ella notó que no le creyó entonces molesta no midió sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Cómo voy a amar a un egoísta como tú? Jamás te has preocupado por mí, sin tan tonta e ingenua soy no sé porque te preocupas, mi bebé no te va a necesitar, una vez que nazca yo podré trabajar y nada le va a faltar... ni siquiera un padre...

-¿Qué estupidez dices?—La interrumpió.

-Alguien más me encontrara digna...

-Basta de decir idioteces, tu vida me vale una reverenda mierda, pero la de mi hija no, ya te lo dije—Hinata sintió un golpe al escucharlo hablar así, tomó aire tragando el tremendo nudo de la garganta.

Sasuke ya no podía reflexionar una sola de sus palabras, acostumbrado a no salir herido no midió sus palabras.

-En ese caso, no tenemos nada que hablar... si es la bebé lo único que supuestamente te importa lo demostrarás con el tiempo, ahora no tienes que venir a reclamarme nada, ella nacerá y se encontrará perfectamente te lo aseguro—Cortó lo más civilizadamente que pudo queriendo que se marchase en ese momento.

-Hinata—La llamó recordando el motivo de su visita y sin tomarse el tiempo para buscar las palabras correctas se lo dijo: —Juugo solo debe estarse divirtiendo contigo, cualquier afecto que te muestre no debe ser sincero.

-¿Por qué tú jugaste conmigo crees que nadie más puede tomarme en serio? Él no es como tú.

-Hinata, ¿qué me estás diciendo?—Preguntó furioso pero al mismo tiempo temeroso.

-Que no juega conmigo y mis relaciones no te incumben, podrás decir todo lo que se te antoje pero no voy a dejar que me apartes de mi bebé y no por eso tienes derecho a decidir quién está en mi vida o quién no. ¡Ya vete y déjame en paz! Busca a Ino o a Sakura, busca a alguien más que te sirva para pasar el rato y a mi déjame en paz, ¿tienes que torturarme? ¿Es tu pasatiempo favorito? ¿Acaso no ves el daño que me has hecho ya? ¿Qué más quieres?... Si quiero querer a Juugo, si él me quiere, es nuestro problema en nada te afecta—Le dijo bajando la mirada y derramando un par de lágrimas que ya no pudo contener.

Sasuke respiró impactado ¿la perdió? No lo creía pero todo había sido claro, ella ya no deseaba más tenerlo cerca y eso había sido toda su responsabilidad, él la arrojó a otros brazos; guardaría su furia para encararla con ese supuesto amigo que lo había traicionado ¿cómo se atrevía a enamorarla a sus espaldas? Sin decir más salió de la pequeña habitación.

Hinata lloró algunos minutos dejando que el manojo de sentimientos salieran sin control, repasando en toda la conversación y en todo lo que le dijo al moreno, no se arrepentía de todo lo que soltó, él era más ruin que ella al haberla amenazado con quitarle a su bebé sólo porque la vio divertirse con Juugo en la heladería del centro comercial, el Uchiha había echado a volar su imaginación de manera exagerada, como si ella pudiera pensar con tintes románticos en esos momentos cuando solo lo amaba a él, con esa locura enfermiza que solo la rompía, ¿cómo alguien más podría entrar a su corazón? Sólo le pertenecía a él que no comprendía sus sentimientos, que no le importaba lastimarla... pero su bebé era otra cosa y no se lo iba a permitir, era justo por ella que por primera vez no se arrojaba a sus brazos buscando su compañía.

Juugo se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la empresa donde laboraba formalmente, estaba un tanto estresado porque ahora empezaba a llevar el área de 'selección de personal y contratación' y alguno que otro pendiente de la empresa de Sasuke que le concerniera, y cómo recién empezaba con el cargo tenía montañas de trabajo y miles de pendientes, cuando de pronto recibió un empujón cortesía de ese azabache, su mirada era austera y no comprendía que podía ahora haberlo hecho enojar a ese grado de desquitarse con él.

-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke?—Preguntó restándole importancia al acto agresivo.

-No seas cabrón, no te puse a cuidar a Hinata para que la enamoraras.

-¿Está enamorada de mí?—La sorpresa que denotó en su interrogante le demostró que no estaba enterado de nada, cerró los oscuros ojos al darse cuenta que todo lo referente a Hinata lo hacía actuar impulsivamente y lo estúpido que había sido esa tarde, golpeó con un puño la carrocería del auto frente a él.

El pelinaranja miró alarmado la zona donde el puño del Uchiha había impactado su auto, suspirando tranquilo cuando vio que no recibió daño alguno.

-Olvídalo—Le respondió Sasuke al alejarse.

Sin entender la escena Juugo procesó parte de sus pendientes.

-Sasuke, deberías pasarte por el apartamento tengo papeles que me firmes... ¡y toma tu medicamento!— Gritó lo último creyendo que quizás el Uchiha se encontraba alterado y confundido por la falta de éste.

El nombrado no dijo nada continuó su camino, ofuscado, necesitaba poner todo sus pensamientos en orden.

Un par de horas más tarde, Juugo en su habitación sonrió, quitándose el saco y la corbata, hace poco había cenado con la ojiluna y las palabras de Sasuke vinieron a su mente durante el tiempo que compartieron, no notaba nada diferente en ella de hecho tristemente tuvo que reconocer que ella en quién pensaba era en su amigo, se había prometido cuidarla por él siendo éste mismo quién se lo complicaba todo, no lo comprendía un día la reclamaba y otro la dejaba, sabia su manera tan hosca de actuar, desde que lo conoció se dio cuenta que no le importaba lastimar a los demás para defenderse a sí mismo y justamente era lo que hacía con Hinata, intentaba recriminarle sus miedos, sus angustias... Sasuke tendría que entender que eso provocaría que la perdiera, tenía que cambiar por sí solo porque él ya no iba a ayudarlo, estaba decidido a cuidar de la Hyuuga, aseguró quitándose el resto de su ropa quedándose sólo en bóxer, escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse hecho que adjudicó a que Anko se retiraba y al segundo después un ruido fuerte proveniente del baño.

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo enseguida temiendo que Hinata hubiera resbalado, hace rato había escuchado el agua de la regadera así que pudo haber caído, abrió la puerta abruptamente escuchando un gritito de la Hyuuga que de inmediato se tapó sus prominentes pechos, portaba solo una braga de algodón azul y una toalla en la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas por su aparición.

-Lo lamento—Se disculpó posando los ojos ámbar en el suelo donde una secadora y plancha de pelo estaban en el suelo a lado de ligas, maquillajes y demás empaques de belleza que no pudo identificar, dándose cuenta que el bote donde guardaba los artículos en el baño se le había caído causando el estruendo contra el mármol—Déjame ayudarte—Pidió omitiendo la situación bochornosa en la cual se encontraba la chica, así que comenzó a recoger las cosas, Hinata sumamente sonrojada no sabía qué hacer, Juugo parecía no haber reparado en su estado—Listo—Anunció él con el bote de cosas en sus manos e incorporándose, reparando en las manos de la ojiluna sobre sus grandes pechos, abrió sus labios sorprendido sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar ante tal visión.

-¿Qué diablos?—Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sasuke detrás de ellos, Hinata se sonrojó aún más—Ustedes dos—Siseó envuelto en celos.

Sasuke había ido a firmar los papeles que Juugo le dijo pero al llegar Anko iba saliendo así que lo dejó entrar, se sirvió un trago dándose ánimos para buscar al pelinaranja y segundos más tarde algo lo motivó para ir a ese cuarto de ducha y se encontraba a ambos en paños menores, de inmediato dejó que su cerebro se hiciera ideas... esas ganas de vomitar volvieron, en otro momento hubiera golpeado hasta matar a su supuesto amigo. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta y salir de ahí, se sentía un verdadero idiota y el dolor que estaba experimentando en el pecho lo hizo huir.

Llegó a su auto y se montó comenzando a conducir a grandes velocidades y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos se estacionó a lado de la calle y golpeó los puños contra el volante, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de su edificio. Bajó del auto aún hecho una furia necesitaba encerrarse en su mundo, ese donde nada le lastimaba, había hecho bien al no dejar que nadie entrara en su corazón, se sentía acabado, las palabras de Hinata negándose a él le habían dolido, pero verla así con Juugo lo había destrozado, sentía que hasta el aire le faltaba, sus pies no tenía una maldita idea de cómo se movían, se sentía débil, descoordinado y su pecho se estaba desgarrando por dentro, las palabras eran una cosa porque dentro de sí se negaba a aceptarlas pero una imagen, ¿cómo podía refutarla?

-Maldita sea—Bufó apenas el ascensor se abrió, se encaminó a su departamento, golpeó la puerta y ésta se abrió por el impacto, se adentró tomando la mesa de centro tirándola a un lado descargando un poco de la furia y decepción que lo corroían—Mierda se quejó y pateó parte de las botellas del suelo, localizando cada adorno que pudiera servirle para desahogar su rabia y dolor.

Hinata enfocó la puerta enseguida al ver que se abría, Juugo entraba sólo, únicamente portaba el pantalón de vestir y ella estaba envuelta en una toalla que agarraba firmemente a lado de uno de sus senos era evidente que se encontraba nerviosa en medio de aquella sala donde había estado caminando en círculos esperando que volvieran, al verlo regresar sólo un estremecimiento la recorrió, no supo si habían peleado, lo último que quería era causar algún conflicto entre ellos, fue evidente lo que Sasuke pensó, recordar su rostro desorbitado, incrédulo, molesto y asqueado; la hizo sentir peor, debería no tomarle importancia pero observarlo lastimado le dolía más que lastimarse a sí misma.

-Se fue, ya no lo alcancé, no te preocupes...—Hinata movió su cabeza consternada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Debo ofrecerte una disculpa... yo—Juugo la observó en silencio, procesando la actitud de la chica y escuchando sus susurros afligidos—Él cree que... fue mi culpa, no le explique y lo deje creer que tú y yo... se lo afirme—Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos lunas, en ese momento él pudo entender la pregunta del Uchiha unas horas antes.

-No te sientas culpable, Sasuke, tarde o temprano lo entenderá...

-¿No viste su cara?—Cuestionó sin pensarlo, recordando esa mirada decepcionada y lastimada.

-Hinata, Sasuke...

-Habla con él, por favor—Pidió entre lágrimas apretando con su mano derecha temblorosa la unión que le permitía cubrirse con la toalla.

-No puedo hacerlo, si voy a buscarlo ahora él no va a escucharme, es mejor que se tranquilice pero no te preocupes lo haré y le explicaré, no debes exaltarte le puede hacer mal a la niña ¿no?

Hinata asintió apenada, pero incapaz de sentirse mejor... intentaba decirse que no debía preocuparle lo que el Uchiha pensara de ella o lo que sintiera, pero no podía, su pecho dolía y hacia que llorara sin parar, se fue a su cuarto buscando intimidad, se encontraba abrumada ¿cómo todo se salió de control?

-Está borracho—Sasuke escuchó la voz de Suigetsu al mismo tiempo que era levantado de los escombros de lo que fue su sala.

-Parece que apenas se había dormido—Escuchar lo voz de Juugo, lo hizo intentar librarse de los agarres para sostenerse solo.

-¿Qué haces? Te vas a dar en la madre—El peliazul volvía a hablar, intentó decirle a Juugo que era un maldito cabrón traicionero pero su voz no salió ninguna palabra coherente.

Juugo le había pedido a Suigetsu que fueran a buscarlo, era martes y bastante temprano pero quería que solucionaran el malentendido del día anterior, no por él sino por ella que la veía desconsolada, pero apenas llegaron al departamento se encontraron con la puerta abierta y un descomunal desastre: el azabache tirado en un rincón dormido, pero sus manos lucían heridas y él apestaba a alcohol, con desagrado tuvo que reconocer que Hinata le importaba realmente, pero él ya no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente al menos que él hiciera lo correcto y la protegiera debidamente.

Obligó a Suigetsu hacer la limpieza a su lado, ignorando las múltiples quejas, después de un rato el peliazul lo abandonó con el desastre quejándose como siempre, él omitió el hecho terminando de recoger la basura. Después de tres horas volvió a la habitación del moreno. Sasuke despertó por el ruido y aún ebrio intentó procesar todo, cerrando los ojos enseguida.

-Eres un idiota Sasuke—Juugo le dijo al creerlo aún dormido—Enserio no te la mereces—Le dijo al verlo aún rendido en la cama, suspiró cansino y decidió dejarlo solo. Ya después tendría el tiempo para aclarar el malentendido.

Era tarde y la ojiluna había estado anclada a la sala esperando el regreso del pelinaranja, volvió a frotarse las manos con impaciencia y dejó que los recuerdos volvieran, resopló angustiada; no podía sacar de su mente la cara del azabache, la ceja arqueada, los ojos negros muy abiertos demostrando cada emoción que lo recorrió en ese instante, la fina línea que había formado con los labios, la palidez de su rostro, los músculos tensos, cada parte del cuerpo masculino le demostró lo que estaba pensando.

Lo mejor es que él pensara que había rehecho su vida, ¿pero por qué no se sentía así? ¿Por qué si la había visto con otro hombre malinterpretado una situación no estaba satisfecha? Ella lo vio con otras y se le rompió el corazón como a él... los labios femeninos se abrieron sorprendidos ante tal conclusión, Sasuke no pudo fingir al respecto, su sorpresa y dolor se debía más que a un acto celoso o posesivo... lo lastimó y pudo verlo, por eso le dolía el pecho con los recuerdos ¿y para qué seguir negarlo? Tenía miedo de que él no volviera a buscarla, que la dejara seguir sola, que la sacara de su vida.

Tenía miedo porque a pesar de que el cuerpo le exigiera que le diera una explicación simplemente no lo haría, no iría ella a aclararle el asunto, porque aunque le dolía haberlo lastimado, también le dolía lo que él le hizo a ella.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió a las 6:48 de la tarde, los ojos lunas enseguida vagaron buscando al Uchiha, apartó la mirada apenada de sus deseos y de la misma manera sintiendo incomodidad por sus anhelos.

-Hinata—La llamó deduciendo que lo había estado esperando—Sasuke estaba borracho, no pude hablar con él.

-¿Borracho?—Cuestionó aturdida.

-Si— Juugo se sentó en el sillón observándola detenidamente, se veía preocupada y culpable—A lo largo del día le estuve llamando pero no respondió, le deje un mensaje hace una hora... no sé si sigue ebrio o simplemente no quiere responder —El suspiro acongojado de la fémina lo abatió.

-Entonces no quiere hablarnos, lo lamento Juugo—Se disculpó con la voz entrecortada, sabía que había afectado la amistad de ambos y se sentía mal por el pelinaranja, pero la opresión en el pecho le estaba doliendo mucho más, casi cegándola y no permitiéndole disculparse con él cómo debía tras haber dañado una amistad de años.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, sobre Sasuke, te diré una cosa, si él no viene hacia ti y se disculpa no te merece, él es quien debe disculparse—Expuso antes de dejarla sola.

Sasuke ignoró la mirada ensoñadora de las mujeres a cargo de esa tienda de artículos para bebés, caminaba con desinterés viendo la gran cantidad de cosas que podrían comprarse para un bebé, cosas que ni siquiera podía adivinar su utilidad.

Había pasado cuatro días desde que se había emborrachado hasta perder la razón, el tiempo que vino después no fue bueno estuvo bastante afectado creyéndola perdida y cuestionándose si realmente Juugo había estado ahí, pero sabía que Suigetsu no habría limpiado su desastre y si hubiera sido la limpieza del edificio obtendría un reporte.

Estuvo buscando explicaciones, razones, luchando con sus conclusiones, intentando procesar todo lo que vio e incluso recordando las palabras de Juugo cuando se marchó del apartamento, durante esos días en soledad y sumido en el dolor y la rabia. Sasuke sabía mejor que nadie que no la merecía, pero si le había dicho eso era por una razón, él tampoco la tenía, tenía que ser racional, se repitió miles de veces varias teorías y finalmente lo entendió.

Hinata no sería imprudente. Acostarse con Juugo cuando eso podría ocasionar problemas no era una acción que elegiría la peliazul ¿pero y si la pasión los desbordó? Ese día, en ese baño ella se veía todo menos excitada, lucía abochornada con el pelinaranja ahí, la mirada que le dedicó fue de ayuda, de miedo, de preocupación... aunque hubieran estado en ropa interior, eso no tenía realmente tintes sexuales, conocía a la Hinata pasional y esa que vio, no era, todo debió ser una jugada de su mente se dijo a sí mismo, quizás un evento desafortunado, ¿pero cuál?

-¿Busca algo en especial?—Una rubia, que en su credencial mostraba el nombre de Hani le preguntó, no buscaba nada en especial pero recordaba que Hinata quería comprarle cosas a la bebé, o eso le pareció, entonces esa era una buena excusa para verla.

Por un momento sospesó la pregunta, sabía que necesitaba lo necesario para la llegada de un bebé y era tentador solo pedirlo y que la empleada se encargara, pero tras hacer una mueca sabía que era incorrecto, su pequeña Hinata merecía que su padre le diera su atención, la Hyuuga no se encontraba en la mejor forma para que se encargara de las compras y si también podía evitar que volviera a salir con Juugo lo haría, sabía bien que había empezado a negarse a una que otra atención por parte del pelinaranja gracias a los mensajes que le dejó el miércoles los cuales ignoró deliberadamente.

Se colocó unos cuántos dedos en el puente de la nariz y suspiró con molestia, quizás si le compraba lo necesario para un par de semanas después Hinata podría comprar lo que deseara. No le respondió a la chica que desdibujó su sonrisa al ver que era nuevamente ignorada, en cambio él empezó a ver la ropita y mientras lo hacía una perceptible sonrisa se posó en los labios al seleccionar conjuntos de ropa acordes a una recién nacida mismos que le extendía a la mujer llenándola con estos.

-¿Qué más se supone que necesito?—Le preguntó al verla depositar la ropita en un carrito.

-¿Va a tener una bebé?—Interrogó con cierto tinte de decepción y de envidia para la mujer que fuera la madre.

-Si.

-¿Tiene algo ya? Aparte de ropa—Le cuestionó mirando hacia el carrito de compras.

-No—Fue conciso, no sabía qué podía tener Hinata pero las compras que hiciera para su pequeña no estarían de más.

-Bueno, la ropa, las cobijas y cobertores son importantes, además de los artículos de limpieza—La mujer fue hablando y explicándole ciertas cosas y el azabache se vio a tentado a meter todos los artículos para no errar, pero decidió seguir las recomendaciones de la chica y de esta misma manera solo llevar lo necesario.

Estar fuera del departamento de Juugo repleto de cosas, no era exactamente lo que deseaba de hecho se sentía avergonzado pero también anhelaba volver a verla, no tenía claro cómo iba a abordar todo lo ocurrido, ella no querría hablarlo seguramente, él necesitaba una explicación que le devolviera el alma al cuerpo pero no podía exigirla estaba consciente.

Quizás comprar todo eso no había sido más que un sucio pretexto para verla y ablandarla, lo sabía bien, la bebé era algo que la hacía abrirse o cerrarse abruptamente, además estaba al tanto que su amigo no se encontraba en casa, era algo así como si deseara verla a solas sin que nadie se enterase de su debilidad, bufó y tocó el timbre para no permitirse arrepentirse, al poco lo recibió la empleada doméstica mostrado en su rostro sorpresa tras inspeccionarlo.

-¿Hinata?—De inmediato le preguntó, adentrándose.

-En su habitación—Respondió la mujer y él ya no espero más indicaciones.

Le importó poco llamar a la puerta, deseaba verla ya y no quería arrepentirse de esa decisión. Al enfocarla a lado de la cama con una toalla en la cabeza, el rostro sonrojado y asustada por la intromisión, las manos posadas en los senos cubriéndolos y una braguita de encaje negro; no fue exactamente lo que planeaba encontrar, joder lucía hermosa, en otra época hubiera dicho que una curvatura en el abdomen de una mujer en absoluto podría ser sexy pero tras verla así reconocía lo equivocado que se había encontrado.

-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?—Hinata juntó todas su fuerzas para cuestionarlo.

Los ojos lunas lucían expectantes, y una emoción vino enseguida aún abrumada de que irrumpieran en la habitación de esa manera, había estado colocándose crema así que no esperó ser descubierta en paños menores, al poco su ceño se frunció con sorpresa al verlo cargar bolsas de compras de lo que parecía una prestigiosa tienda de bebés, su mirada se llenó de cierto tinte de ilusión, el Uchiha lleno de ese tipo de bolsas lucía tan tierno y sexy a la vez, agitó su cabeza queriendo alejar esos pensamientos inapropiados, cuestionándose del motivo de la visita y por eso mismo poniéndose tensa.

El azabache pasó saliva, tenía unas ganas enormes de quitarle las manos de los pechos y poder verlos, incluso mamar de ellos, tenía unas malditas ganas de poseerla, proclamarse como su hombre, se sentía tan duro pero lo que hizo fue dejar las compras a un lado de la puerta y cerrar la misma detrás de sí y caminar hacia la peliazul que instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Sasuke?—Lo llamó y su nombre le sonó a una descarga de éxtasis directo a su ya duro miembro.

Tenerlo frente a ella tomándole el mentón con delicadeza para que lo mirase la agitó, y no pudo mentirse necesitaba el olor masculino que él irradiaba, su calor; la boca se le secó con la situación, ahora fue ella quién pasó saliva intentando que sus palabras brotaran, intentando mantener sus pensamientos y la decisión que había tomado, lo cierto es que cuando el azabache se inclinó rompiendo las distancias, tocando sus labios con brusquedad cedió, lo recibió y se unió al choque de sus labios, a ese movimiento brusco pero al mismo tiempo sutil en el cual se estaban envolviendo, ¿y entonces qué podía importar?

Sasuke aprovechó que bajó la guardia para quitarle las manos de los jugosos pechos logrando acunarlos entre sus manos, ella gimió ante tal descarada caricia y él sonrió malicioso reconociéndolos, habían varios cambios en ellos desde su tamaño a la nueva textura que descubrió tras apretarlos.

-Son más grandes—Le susurró en los labios, ella coloreó por completo su rostro.

-Sasuke— volvió a llamarlo intentando recuperar su cordura y alejarlo de su cuerpo posando sus manos encima de la ropa que cubría el abdomen masculino.

Él posó sus grandes manos en la espalda baja de la chica causándole un escalofrío de placer, involuntariamente jadeó, enserio quería recuperarse pero cada roce por más tenue que fuera estaba lleno de placer, sabía que no debía por sus decisiones e incluso por su estado, pero al ver como él comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa azul que portaba descubriendo la perfecta anatomía que poseía robó sus fuerzas, se quedó expectante observando como él se libraba de esa prenda, apreciando los pectorales y rectos del abdomen mucho mejor trabajados, él la tomó de las mejillas introduciendo de un golpe la lengua acariciando su paladar, el interior de sus mejillas, su propia lengua y ella se perdió, acarició el torso del moreno queriendo pegarse a él aunque su abultado vientre no era de mucha ayuda.

No tiene muchos recuerdos de cómo el moreno terminó sin ropa sentado en la cama con ella encima también desnuda, la espalda femenina podía sentir el calor que emanaba el pecho masculino, su vientre no les permitía estar tan cerca como querían y esa fue la posición que encontraron para poder estar piel con piel, él masajeaba sus pechos, acariciándolos con desespero pero a la vez con cuidado, besaba su cuello con ansias y una delicadeza experta succionándolo, dejando saliva y lo cierto es que el roce de sus propios sexos los abrumaba empujándolos a saciar la necesidad que los invadía.

-Estas muy mojada—Gruñó el azabache disfrutando de cómo su miembro acariciaba esa zona prohibida sintiendo la humedad y lo resbaladizo de ese pasadizo.

Hinata jadeaba mientras él jugueteaba frotándola con su virilidad. Sentir como el hinchado glande abría sus pliegues la hizo gemir, sentir como se adentraba abriéndola a su paso la hizo apretar los puños envuelta en el deseo, en satisfacción, quería mucho más, más adentro pero al sentirlo topar con su fondo y ese delicioso y torturante placer inundarla jadeó asustada.

-Detente—Le ordenó, Sasuke al notar la voz asustada obedeció buscando su mirada, sumergiéndola en esos pozos negros que destilaban deseo—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto—Le dijo apenada levantando sus caderas intentando no perderse en el apuesto y necesitado rostro expectante, aunque él fue más hábil y tomándola de los costados la volvió a sentar de golpe robándole un gritito de satisfacción mezclado con sorpresa, él no pudo soportarlo y gruñó extasiado—Sasuke, no—Volvió negarse volteando a verlo, deseando tener las fuerzas necesarias para frenarlo.

-¿Por qué no? Ambos lo necesitamos, además mi polla resbala sola en ti.

-No—Susurró ella pero sin convicción sentir los leves movimientos del moreno le estaban robando la cordura, ¿cómo podía negarse a lo que tanto anhelaba? Por un momento se cuestionó cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero el calor le robó todo pensamiento haciéndola concentrarse en el miembro masculino que se movía delicadamente dentro de ella.

-Si mi amor—La contradijo y siguió moviendo sus propias caderas para tomarla—Te amo tanto—Le susurró en el oído con la voz envuelta en el placer—Te he necesitado tanto—Le confesó antes de buscar los labios femeninos y tomarlos, fundiéndose en un ardiente beso donde ambos lucharon por demostrar todo lo que sentían.

La ojiperla llevo sus manos entre sus pechos disfrutándolo, sabía que no debía pero no podía retroceder, las palabras recién escuchadas la llevaban al mismo cielo, porque de alguna manera sentía que no era la única que se sentía sola y necesitaba del otro y eso de cierta manera la curaba.

-No—Se negó nuevamente pero lo cierto es que aparte de decirlo débilmente nada más hacía para impedirlo, se dejaba hacer, sentir las manos masculinas en sus pechos, vagando por su abultado vientre acariciándolo e incluso masajeando su hinchado clítoris no ayudaban en nada a su nublada convicción.

Él por su parte le contratacaba diciéndole que "si" o soltando una que otra risita en su oído mismas que la estaban volviendo loca. Sentía las penetraciones tan profundas, era cómo si nunca habían estado lejos, cómo si fuera un acto natural para ellos, sus cuerpos sabían exactamente a dónde ir juntos.

-Ya casi—Dijo Sasuke con la voz ronca, en esos momentos se odiaba por no poder aguantar más, ya no sabía si era por su condición médica, por su deseo, por la abstinencia de los últimos meses, pero lo cierto es que no tardaba en correrse—Vente conmigo mi amor—Le pidió, la vio negar con su cabeza divirtiéndolo, volvió a levantar la pelvis dando otra profunda estocada y soltó su semilla junto a un gruñido.

Hinata gimió sintiendo esa calidez inundarla llevó las manos hacia el frente sosteniéndose mientras el moreno recargaba todo su peso en la cabecera de madera de la cama, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás su respiración errática y esa enorme calma pero al mismo tiempo alteración que le provocó su reciente actividad, la ojiluna llevó su mano izquierda entre sus pechos con cierta culpabilidad.

-No debimos—Susurró, Sasuke juntó todas sus fuerzas para inclinarse sobre ella y besarle el cuello.

-Para de decir esa mierda—Le soltó en el oído, porque de algo estaba seguro ella lo deseaba tanto como él, estaba tan húmeda y receptiva que aunque no la hubiera hecho llegar había sido suficiente, la abrazó a la altura de sus pechos volviendo a acariciarlos, ahora con caricias leves, lamió su espalda y ella se estremeció sintiendo como el miembro del Uchiha parecía querer volver a despertar.

-¡Basta!—Gritó empujándose más hacia adelante sacando al moreno de su interior—Le puede hacer daño a la bebé.

-¿Qué?—Le preguntó con aspereza, ¿por qué amarla cómo lo hacía podía causarle daño a la niña?

-No debimos—Volvió a decir la peliazul con la respiración alterada, algunos mechones de su flequillo pegados a su frente, intentando identificar algo anormal en su cuerpo, lo cierto es que no sabía que sentía, sólo podía identificar el deseo corriéndole por las venas, pidiéndole que se acurrucara en esos fuertes brazos, ansiosa por decirle que él era el único que estaba en su corazón y con unas ganas inmensas de retenerlo a su lado.

Sasuke se acercó a ella de manera sugerente al querer hacerla llegar.

-¡No Sasuke!—Volvió a gritarle cuando lo sintió acariciar su intimidad, él arqueó una de su cejas inconforme.

-Estas tan caliente, mírate ¿cómo puedes decir que no?

-Porque me importa la bebé—Debatió molesta y dándose ánimos para mantenerse firme aunque sin saber por qué con ganas de llorar, malditas hormonas jugaban con sus emociones en los momentos menos esperados, vio la cara del moreno tornarse seria e incluso preocupada—Se supone que no debo tener sexo—Recalcó, luchando por no llorar—Eso podría causar que la placenta se desprendiera.

-¿Estás bien?—Preguntó sumamente culpable, ahora que lo decía ella todo volvía a enfriarse, se suponía que ella debía estar en reposo el mayor tiempo posible y tal como ella lo dijo sin sexo, joder ¿cómo lo olvidó?.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no sabía qué sentía sólo no se sentía bien.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?—Ella lo miró asustada y negó.

-No me siento mal por eso—Confesó, al menos creía que no habían provocado nada indebido pero estaba molesta consigo misma ¿cómo volvía a caer con él? ¿Por qué no podía negarse? Ni siquiera hablaron, fue solo contacto físico.

-¿Segura?—Él volvió a preguntarle seco pero atento a ella, en cada reacción que tuviera. Dentro de sí se sentía un total imbécil, se dejó llevar sólo por su calentura y no pensó en nada más... así era todo con ella siempre terminaba perdiendo el control, tenía unas ganas enormes de marcharse para soltar su furia contra sí mismo y lo hubiera hecho pero se sentía inseguro de dejarla sola.

Hinata limpió una lágrima que quería escapar, tratando de analizar todo más fríamente, sentada en la cama volviendo a cubrir sus pechos con sus manos, un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó atreviéndose a mirarlo, lo vio molesto y eso la cohibió apartando la mirada posándola al frente mirando las bolsas sonrojándose levemente.

-Te traje eso—Señaló con el dedo índice sin mostrar interés, apenada se levantó tomando la toalla que antes había traído en su pelo envolviendo parte de su cuerpo, la montaña rusa de sentimientos volvía invadirla, esta vez feliz, como un niño en navidad o día de reyes, se acercó a las bolsas con entusiasmo provocando que el moreno arqueara una ceja y esbozara una simple sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios.

Ella por su parte empezó a ver dentro de las bolsas sacaba una que otra ropita y la miraba deslumbrada, volviendo a guardarla para seguir viendo el contenido de las demás, él miraba la escena satisfecho pero también culpable, ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de perder los estribos con ella? Comenzó a vestirse en silencio escuchándola exclamar "qué hermoso, es una cosita, esto está divino" y demás comentarios que lo hubieran hecho esbozar sonrisas sinceras pero con su actual estado de humor diciéndole que era un imbécil con ella en todos los sentidos simplemente no podía, al arremangar su camisa caminó hasta la puerta saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada, fue hasta la cocina donde encontró a la empleada mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Será mejor que estés al pendiente, si llega a ocurrir algo llévala a este hospital—Dijo mientras escribía en el pequeño pizarrón en el refrigerador, anotó su número de celular junto a su nombre—Márcame estaré al pendiente o a Juugo—Indicó saliendo del apartamento.

En la habitación Hinata mordió su labio inferior y después de un par de minutos decidió ponerse de pie, deseaba agradecerle y aclarar las cosas pero tras no verlo le importó poco que solo trajera una toalla y que pudiera Juugo llegar a verla, en realidad fue algo que ni siquiera pensó, salió hasta la sala en su búsqueda y Anko salió al poco de la cocina.

-¿Y Sasuke?—Se atrevió a preguntarle en un susurró de voz mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, al darse cuenta que la mujer evaluaba su estado, no era para menos su cabello despeinado, esa toalla apenas cubriéndole lo necesario y lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar de sus gemidos; Anko no era mala, pero por alguna razón creía que ella en realidad era novia de su jefe y eso la descolocó.

-Se fue hace un rato.

Ver la cara que puso la peliazul la hizo fruncir el ceño, parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar y sin decir nada la ojiluna se dio la vuelta volviendo a su habitación, se sentía como una niña pequeña, se dejaba ilusionar fácilmente, peor aún parecía que él llegaba y todo lo olvidaba, se dejaba hacer, dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiese con ella y Sasuke se iba sin más, no era la primera vez, incluso debería ya estar acostumbrada pero lo cierto es que no podía y obviamente no era algo a lo cual ella debiese acostumbrarse, apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en la cama a llorar, reprochándose de mil maneras su actuar, no sólo por su dignidad había puesto en peligro a su bebé, por él, él que parecía solo buscarla cuando tenía ganas.

Se vio tentada a tirar la ropita de la bebé, ya no quería nada de él, en cierto momento llegó a pensar que hubiera sido como si él le hubiera pagado por el sexo con ropa y artículos infantiles, pero no podía ser tan mezquina o al menos no quería verlo de aquella manera. Además aunque odiara reconocerlo la ropa y las cositas que llevó el moreno eran hermosas, a la bebita seguro se le verían encantadoras y después de todo eran para ella.

Al caer la tarde, se encontraba en la sala escuchando la tele, su cabeza se encontraba en otro lado para ser precisos en el momento que compartió con el Uchiha, la forma en cómo la había tocado, cada caricia que repartió en su cuerpo, los besos apasionados y tiernos de los que fue víctima, cómo le susurró que la amaba; aunque había sido una entrega apasionada, fue hacer el amor, no podía negarse ante tal realidad, ¿habría ido solo a dejarle la ropa? No, ella sabía que no era así, había algo más oculto, no era tonta y con una sonrisa melancólica concluyó que quizás quisiera volver a hablarle de sus sentimientos, no podía tener la certeza de tal conclusión pero ¿sino de qué más?

Cómo deseaba que así fuera, que él realmente la quisiera de verdad pero por más que lo ansiara no podía negarse a la verdad y ante tal confusión y tormenta de sentimientos no sabía qué creer y qué hacer. En el momento preciso ella no se percató del cambio del Uchiha y ahora que repasaba todo más tranquilizada, había tenido un cambio en su actitud después del acto y ella al estar tan ensimismada en las cosas que llevó no se percató, ¿se habría ido queriendo alejarse por voluntad propia o había sucedido algo que lo obligó a marcharse?

¡Cómo odiaba esa parte de la personalidad del Uchiha! Si tan solo se hubiera despedido, quizás hubieran podido conversar y aclarar las miles de cosas que tenían pendientes, sobre todo lo último que lo lastimó.

Justo a las seis Juugo llegó, después de un escueto saludó él pudo darse cuenta que nuevamente la chica lucía cabizbaja, así que se sentó cerca de ella pensando en cómo levantarle el ánimo pero aunque fuese psicólogo con ella le costaba entablar algún tipo de conversación, la miró de perfil lucía bella como siempre, sonrió al aceptarlo y bajó su mirada apreciando toda su silueta, pero una marca roja tornándose morada en su cuello lo distrajo.

-¿Qué es?—cuestionó incrédulo, no podía ser un chupetón debía ser otra cosa pero al acercarse incluso descubrió más marquitas.

Ella llevó su mano al cuello intentando cubrirlo y se alejó levemente, poniéndose completamente roja y poniendo en el rostro una mueca de culpabilidad.

-Yo—Hinata respondió nerviosa, entonces Juugo se atrevió a observarla más, gran error, el escote de la blusa lila de maternidad dejaba ver otras tres marcas en el nacimiento de los pechos, su estómago se revolvió solo de presenciar aquello—Iré a mi habitación—Hinata apenas escuchó el murmullo sin tomarle mucha importancia y más bien respirando aliviada por quedarse sola.

Él no era tonto sabía bien que eran, pero no podía creerlo ¿acaso ella y Sasuke se habían visto? Caminó hasta la cocina dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-Si, el joven vino por la tarde creo que a dejarle cosas para la bebé—Le respondió la mujer a la pregunta que le hizo su jefe "¿Sasuke estuvo aquí?".

-¿Ha venido más ocasiones?—Preguntó incrédulo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de nada?

-No, yo también me sorprendí—La mujer deseó confesarle que estuvo a solas con Hinata y qué estuvieron haciendo, pero se dio cuenta que ese no era su deber aunque su lealtad estuviera con él—Siempre viene con usted, solo hoy sólo.

-Mierda—Lo escuchó soltar y ella lo miró con sorpresa. Él era un hombre muy calmado pero pudo apreciar en su rostro molestia y celos, se sintió más culpable al saber lo que habían estado haciendo ese par— ¿Qué diablos pretendes?—Lo oyó murmurar, hizo una pequeña mueca al verlo salir de ahí.

La pasional reconciliación fue fácil de deducir, pero tras aceptar el hecho, los celos lo abrumaron. Juugo solía ser muy racional, no solía meterse en las decisiones del moreno pero esto último lo hizo perder el control, sabía que en cierta manera la ojiperla le pertenecía a Sasuke, pero él no le hacía el debido caso hace meses. Juugo tuvo que lidiar con verla triste y hacerla sonreír, cumplirle antojos, estar al pendiente que todo estuviera bien, incluso de llevarla al médico ¿por qué volvía a reclamarla a sus espaldas? Simplemente no lo pensó y sacó el móvil marcándole al moreno, deseando reclamarle, después de todo inconscientemente las acciones que realizó por ella le gritaban que ahora era suya.

-¿Hinata se encuentra bien?—Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando el Uchiha respondió al segundo timbre de su llamada.

Sasuke desde que se había marchado había estado sumamente preocupado por ella pero estaba demasiado furioso consigo mismo, ¿cómo podía decir que la amaba cuando no la cuidaba debidamente? Pero eso hacía, la amaba con una locura enfermiza que solo terminaba haciéndole daño.

-¿Qué mierdas pretendes?—Juugo le soltó furioso, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ya la llevas al hospital?—Regresó preocupado casi saliendo del apartamento.

-Decídete de una maldita vez pero deja de jugar, y si te vas a quedar con ella llévatela de aquí—Amenazó.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Le preguntó el moreno bajando al estacionamiento, pero empezando a darse cuenta que al parecer la ojiluna debería estar bien.

-Seré claro Sasuke, estoy interesado en Hinata y no me parece que vengas y te la tires en mi propia casa mientras yo soy el que cuida de ella—El nombrado esbozó una sonrisa burlona, pero al mismo tiempo molesto ante tal revelación.

 **No me odien please! Pero me encanta que Sasuke sea tan malo, además él no lastima a Hina con ese deseo, le sale solito yo lo veo como una persona muy impulsiva cuando sus sentimientos lo abruman, en ese sentido muy pasional jijijj...**


	25. Conociendo al verdadero amor

-Adelante—Indicó Hinata doblando la ropita de la bebé y comenzando a guardar alguna en la pañalera.

Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama con una obvia cara de emoción, Juugo miró la escena con pesar mientras ella seguía reflexionando acerca de su inusual tarde.

-¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?—Hinata coloreó su rostro al sentirse descubierta y cierta tristeza volvió a posarse en ella. Juugo fingió una sonrisa—Eres muy bella Hinata, sé que tienes motivos de sobra para querer estar con él pero cuando te atrevas a mirar a otras personas podrás tener a alguien que en verdad te cuide.

La Hyuga lo miró entre apenada e incómoda, no quería pensar que era una insinuación del pelinaranja, él jamás le había faltado el respeto y dudaba mucho que lo hiciera, así que no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar o cavilar que la frase llevara tintes románticos, sin embargo el tono empleado le decía otra cosa.

-No pretendo ser grosera—Comenzó a hablar—Sé que estoy en tu casa, viviendo bajo tu protección pero sinceramente lo que me dices está fuera de lugar, ¿cómo podría estar pensando en el amor o en encontrar una nueva pareja en estos momentos?—Le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y sin poder frenar las palabras, en ese momento le recordaba tanto al Uchiha con sus tontas insinuaciones.

En esa simple frase Juugo comprendió que nada se había solucionado entre el Uchiha y ella, le bastó ver la cara que puso al mencionárselo, la culpabilidad y dolor que reflejó, ¿entonces cómo Sasuke pudo ponerle la mano encima? Quizás solo habían sido unos besos... quizás.

 **-** No sé si vaya a funcionar—Sasuke le respondió a Gaara.

La noche estaba por caer en la ciudad y nunca antes odió tanto tener una cita de 'trabajo' como en esos momentos pero tampoco pudo rechazarla, no cuando el poseedor de ojos aguamarina le mencionó el nombre de ese desagradable pariente que le quedaba. Tenía la cabeza embotada, sino fuera porque Sabaku No le exigió verlo no estaría en ese lujoso restaurant, tratando de ingerir una costosa bebida, sino más bien en el apartamento del pelinaranja, no tenía idea de cómo se llevaría a la peliazul, a pesar las horas que corrieron desde que se vieron seguía sintiendo fluir la rabia dentro de sí, y existía otro problema ¿cómo la convencería de ir con él si las cosas entre ellos seguían mal? Y a esas alturas se daba cuenta que su estúpida huida por los remordimientos seguramente habría complicado todo el panorama.

-Lo sé, es muy arriesgado pero tras darle varias vueltas al asunto no encuentro otro camino estoy casi seguro que intentara ponerse en contacto contigo y si lo hace no debes ceder, debes citarlo en un sitio público donde puedan apresarlo.

-No es estúpido, no creo poder convencerlo—Sasuke volvió a decir.

El pelirrojo gruñó, en eso tenía razón, aunque Madara se había comunicado con él no pudo rastrear la ubicación del teléfono y mucho menos concertar una cita a pesar de que ese hombre quiso ponerlo de su lado para volver a estafar a Sasuke y a pesar de lo cuidadoso que fue el poseedor de ojos aguamarina el peligroso azabache descubrió sus intenciones y la fidelidad que tenía hacia su cliente.

-¿Cómo vas con los asuntos de tu empresa?—Sabaku No volvió a interrogar queriendo desviar un poco el tema que los tenía tensos.

-Las cosas van corriendo—Dijo sin explicar de más.

Retomar el mando completamente de su imperio empresarial sería duro después de tanto tiempo alejado de los negocios, tenía un buen tiempo sin la dinámica corporativa pero lo bien aprendido no podía olvidarse, pero ahora sin la ayuda de Juugo sería problemático, tenía que reconocerlo, agradecía que el ruidoso de Suigetsu no fuera tan mal administrador y que le estuviera ayudando a tomar el control, la situación actual de la empresa que para su suerte no estaba nada mal después de todo Madara solo buscaba más dinero—Te quiero dentro, en la parte legal.

Gaara se sorprendió, entreabrió los labios sopesando la responsabilidad que conllevaba aceptar pero también las jugosas ganancias.

-Estoy dentro—Dijo sin dudar.

-Perfecto, me encargaré que recursos humanos te hagan llegar tu contrato—Con una simple sonrisa del Sabaku No el trato estaba sellado.

Sin decir más y sacando un billete de la cartera Sasuke se levantó, tenía cosas que hacer, para ser más claro iría por la ojiluna, después de aquella llamada Juugo le había colgado, no podía creer que las cosas se hubieran tornado a ese grado pero él no pensaba darse por vencido y si el ojiambar le dio un ultimátum, intentaría resolverlo a su favor como el Uchiha que era.

Juugo miró con molestia la puerta, se encontraba en su sala. Hace poco que Anko se había marchado, darles la cena era su última actividad diaria y después de cumplirla esa noche ella había desaparecido con prisa.

El pelinaranja no tenía una maldita idea quién se atrevía a ir puesto que no esperaba a nadie. No debería, pero al ver al Uchiha ahí le sorprendió, las miradas que se lanzaron fueron hostiles y quizás fueron más claras de lo que las palabras podrían ser.

-¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?—Juugo le cuestionó incrédulo, él lo había sugerido estaba consciente pero no pensó que el Uchiha estuviera dispuesto a llevársela.

-Es obvio—Respondió entre dientes el moreno.

-Pero llevártela es arriesgado—El pelinaranja se sorprendió al encontrar esa excusa para retenerla, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente percibiendo el desconcierto del hombre que tenía en frente.

-¡Hinata!—Le gritó decidiendo dar por terminada la conversación, sin volver a medir los alcances de su impulsividad.

Al poco tiempo ella apareció abrumada, no comprendiendo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué pasa?—Cuestionó al ver a ambos a punto de los golpes.

-Nos vamos—Masculló el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?—Volvió a preguntar, atónita— ¿A dónde?—Frunció los labios en un adorable puchero al no entender la inusual situación.

-Vámonos—Volvió a presionar, ella negó con la cabeza tornándose más seria.

-Ya basta de eso, si no me dices a dónde, no iré... no soy un objeto que pueden traer de aquí para allá sin importar lo que yo opine—Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por tal respuesta. Pero ella estaba orgullosa de su argumento, si bien estaba confundida por el ir y venir del moreno, no podía negar la emoción que la albergaba al tenerlo nuevamente frente a ella y dejándose guiar por ese gusanito de ilusión quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirle pero bajo sus términos no los de él.

-Has oído su respuesta, no quiere marcharse... así que él que se va eres tú.

Hinata apenas pudo creer como el pelinaranja sacaba al moreno del apartamento, estupefacta y precavida no quiso salir a asomarse pero estaba más que segura que ambos se daban de golpes en el pasillo, se tapó los oídos con las manos y se encaminó hasta su cuarto, pero algo la detuvo, no podía dejar eso así y que esos dos hombres se molieran a golpes, no entendía la razón por la cual estaban enojados, sobre todo porque el más hostil había sido Juugo y lo lógico para ella es que el Uchiha fuera el indignado después de la malinterpretación de hace días.

Juntó aire en sus pulmones y fue a verlos, la escena que encontró fue macabra ambos ensangrentados de los labios y quizás de la nariz, parecía que ninguno quería dejar de acertar puñetazos, de alguna extraña manera Sasuke había terminado arriba del pelinaranja pero este a simple vista era más corpulento así que no se asombró cuando le dio la vuelta al azabache bruscamente intercambiando lugares, sin embargo esa escena la perturbó y corrió asustada hacia ellos, sobre todo preocupada de que Sasuke pudiera salir mal herido.

-¡Basta!—Gritó acercándose al pelinaranja que parecía fuera de sí, es como si de la nada hubiera perdido toda la cordura y ahora fuera una máquina de golpes.

El par de gritos no funcionaron así que desesperada optó por tomar del hombro al pelinaranja que fácilmente se la quitó aventándola de un manotazo que la golpeó a la altura de los pechos, haciéndola topar con fuerza la espalda contra la pared, dio un pequeño gritito asustada de la respuesta violenta que obtuvo. Sasuke no pudo creer lo que vio y de alguna manera consiguió librarse de Juugo aventándolo lejos y acercarse a ella preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—Le preguntó poniéndose a su altura, al encontrarse ella sentada en el suelo apenas asintió viendo con temor como el pelinaranja se acercaba a ellos, fue testigo como fácilmente tomó al Uchiha por la espalda ayudándose de la tela oscura del saco que atrapó entre sus dedos, con los ojos ámbar desorbitados y aventándolo al suelo con descomunal fuerza y volviendo a golpearlo con los puños al segundo siguiente. Su respiración se agitó de tal manera sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda por tan sanguinaria imagen, un profundo dolor en su vientre la hizo emitir un quejido y fue cuestión de minutos para que supiera que algo no iba bien con ella.

-¡Sasuke!—Gritó asustada, prestando más atención en ella y cualquier signo que le indicara algo malo—Ayúdame—Soltó asustada con la voz entrecortada.

El quejido había servido para que el Uchiha volviera a poner su atención en ella, así que no le costó nada entender que sucedía algo malo. Sasuke se quitó a Juugo de encima con inaudita fuerza y llegó a su lado enseguida mascullando alguna maldición al ver entre las piernas femeninas los jeans azules comenzar a teñirse tenuemente de sangre.

A Juugo le costó un par de segundos percatarse de la situación pero en cuánto salió de su trance siguió al azabache aturdido, siendo consciente que después de tantos años había vuelto a perder el control de su ira, no estaba seguro pero algo le decía que él era el responsable de la agitación de la Hyuuga, la mirada aterrada que la peliazul le dedicó cuando lo vio aproximarse hablaba por sí sola. Ella pronto lo ignoró más preocupada por el pequeño sangrado que experimentaba y que el moreno no le pudo ocultar menos con esa mueca aterrada que tenía.

El Uchiha la tomó en sus brazos y el pelinaranja no pudo moverse al encontrarse pasmado por la escenario.

-Aguanta—Masculló el azabache poniéndola en el asiento del copiloto.

Hinata comenzó a llorar asustada, así que no fue consciente de los altos que se pasó el moreno, tampoco prestó atención como llegaron a la clínica Oro. El personal del lugar no tardó en correr tratando de atenderla, tras realizarle una exploración el médico de urgencias supo que no había mucho que hacer.

Kurenai llegaba en ese momento y tras escuchar el parte del médico de urgencias puso mala cara, no había tiempo para pedir explicaciones, era necesario que la llevaran al quirófano para una cesárea de urgencia no iba a arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal nuevamente.

-Hinata tienes desprendimiento de placenta te llevaré a quirófano...

-Pero es la semana 29—Protestó ella con una mueca en el rostro debido al dolor que experimentaba en el vientre.

-Tendrá que nacer sietemesina, tendremos sufrimiento fetal si no me doy prisa—Cortó la médica con frialdad, haciendo una seña para que prepararan y llevaran a la peliazul directo a los quirófanos.

Las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos lunas no se debieron al pinchazo que recibió en la espalda con la enorme aguja, ni la anestesia que la escoció al entrar, tenía miedo, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y aunque hubiera querido detener a Kurenai para que no la llevara al quirófano no había sido más que un momento de impulsividad propia de una madre esperando un milagro. Pero ella sabía bien que ocurría, el surtimiento de oxigeno era ineficiente para la bebé, toda la seguridad que le brindaba a su pequeña hija con la conexión de la placenta se había visto afectada y tal cómo le dijo la ginecóloga era cuestión de minutos para que la bebé experimentara realmente un calvario dentro de ella y si no lo solucionaban su bebé podía morir dentro de ella. Por un momento deseó que se guardaran todo ese protocolo y que no perdieran más tiempo que simplemente clavaran el electrocauterio en su piel y sacaran a su hija, pero nadie en esa sala se encontraba preparado y tampoco cumplirían sus deseos.

Después de que la manipularan acomodándole artefactos médicos e incluso una sonda vesical, finalmente vio entrar a Kurenai. Los ojos lunas se perdieron en las lámparas que flotaban en su cabeza, un olor a quemado inundó sus fosas nasales al poco rato y supo entonces que era cuestión de segundos para que la bebé conociera el mundo, esperó ansiosa el momento, deseosa de escuchar ese llanto débil que debía indicar que su nena no estaba tan mal después de todo.

 **-** Me enteré que estabas aquí, ¿tanto te gusta mi hospital?—Sasuke ignoró el comentario mordaz de Orochimaru, suspiró con impotencia.

Minutos antes un médico interno pasante le informó que Hinata entraría al quirófano, que el estado de Hinata ya no permitía retrasar el parto de otra manera la niña moriría, le aseguró que la ojiluna estaría bien pero no pudo hacer lo mismo respecto a la salud de la infanta, la cesárea era inminente pero practicarla no aseguraba el bienestar de la niña.

-Hinata—Dijo seco—Quiero estar con ella.

-¿Está aquí?—Orochimaru le preguntó con curiosidad empezando a comprender el motivo del azabache en la sala de urgencias, el moreno asintió con la cabeza.

-Dijeron que entraría a quirófano.

El castaño frunció las cejas era pronto para el nacimiento de la pequeña Uchiha.

-Si ha empezado ya la cirugía no puedo prepararte para que entres—Explicó.

-¿Por qué mierda no?—Debatió molesto.

-Una vez que se cierran las puertas de quirófano, nadie puede entrar o salir—Le respondió conciso y sin muchas ganas de cumplirle sus caprichos.

-Pero igual te puedo dejar fuera de los quirófanos, en recuperación, cuando ella salga podrás verla enseguida—El moreno aceptó, eso era mejor que nada.

Orochimaru le obligó a ponerse un uniforme azul junto a unas botas y un gorro del mismo tono, pero el azabache no se quejó lo único que quería era meterse así que siguió al castaño que se había colocado las mismas ropas por unos pasillos, hasta un lugar donde había varias camas y mujeres con sus respectivos bebés, otras sin ellos.

-Creo que ella se encuentra en aquel quirófano y ya está cerrado—Le anunció. Un poco por duda y otro por morbo decidió quedarse a su lado sentándose en una camilla que estaba vacía, Sasuke lo imitó, parecía sereno pero lo cierto es que los nervios lo estaban quebrando.

Después de una media hora las puertas del quirófano se abrieron, de ahí salió un médico con un bulto envuelto en sábanas azules, sin detenerse tomando rumbo, Orochimaru enseguida dedujo que esa era la bebé del Uchiha directo a pediatría, pero el azabache al desconocer la dinámica y viendo como al poco sacaban a la ojiluna en una camilla, se concentró en eso saltando de la camilla para seguir al conjunto de enfermeras que la reacomodaban en una pequeña cama comenzando a instalarle electrodos en el pecho y un brazalete en su brazo para el monitor médico , incluso un termómetro bajo su brazo, otra traía un nuevo suero al mismo que le inyectaba qué sabe qué medicamento antes de colocárselo.

-¿Qué diablos hacen?—Le preguntó al castaño cuando este no lo dejó acercarse.

-Dales su espacio, tienen que acomodarla y revisar ciertas cosas no tardaran demasiado pero no entorpezcas su trabajo o tendrás que irte de aquí.

A regañadientes se quedó dónde estaba, mirando como las enfermeras terminaban de instalar a Hinata en ese pequeño cubículo separado solo por cortinas de plástico color beige, un médico que era anestesiólogo se acercó y ella poco a poco entreabrió sus ojos.

-¿Sientes tus piernas?—El médico le cuestionó y Sasuke la vio negar—En un rato volverán—Aseguró el galeno yéndose de ese lugar, así mismo las enfermeras fueron escaseando.

-¿Mi bebé?—Sasuke pudo percibir la angustia en el susurro de voz femenino, y hasta ese momento él también cayó en cuenta de ello, la última enfermera que aún no se alejaba lo suficiente retrocedió con una sonrisa.

-Es una bebé hermosa pero ahora está en pediatría, sus pulmoncitos no estaban listos, tendrá que estar algunos días allá hasta que terminen de desarrollarse—Le explicó la mujer, Hinata asintió pero en su rostro se vio la desolación que la embargó.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, verla así y todo lo acontecido hizo mella en él, la culpa no era palabra suficiente para describir el sentimiento que lo azotaba por dentro, le tomó la mano y hasta ese momento ella se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí, un par de lágrimas brotaron en el rostro femenino al sentirse apoyada porque después de verle el rostro sabía perfectamente que nadie más podría entender lo que estaba sintiendo más que él.

La enfermera entreabrió la boca no pudiendo evitar la sorpresa ante la escena, ese lugar era restringido así que no comprendía que hacía ese hombre tan apuesto ahí y estaba segura que no formaba parte del personal de otra manera lo conocería.

-Sasuke—Hinata susurró.

-¿Estás bien?—Ella asintió aunque la anestesia empezaba a perder su efecto sintiendo un poco de molestar.

-Ve con la bebé, no la dejes solita de-debe tener miedo—Dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto, Sasuke se pasmó, sintiendo terror por aquellas palabras, joder, no podía procesar nada, de una día para otro era padre y al segundo siguiente tenía que cuidarla—Por favor—Las palabras de la ojiluna lo hicieron asentir en silencio, con sumo cuidado la besó en la frente y comenzó a alejarse sin saber a dónde.

-Entonces ahora quieres ir a pediatría—Orochimaru dijo cansino al ponerse a su lado, Sasuke aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Aquí sólo puede entrar mamá y papá—Sasuke escuchó a una enfermera decirlo, pero Orochimaru no tardó nada en salir a su defensa y de inmediato los dejó entrar, ver al jefe del Hospital dar órdenes era suficiente incentivo para no discutir nada.

-¿Dónde está la recién nacida que acaba de ingresar?—Oyó al castaño preguntar, una enfermera dijo algo que pareció una clave para él, pero el mayor consintió encaminándolo dentro de ese lugar.

Prestó poca atención a los diferentes cubículos y sus letreros, eso no le interesaba, veía madres y padres junto a algunas cunas de diferentes tamaños o camas pediátricas donde podía ver desde bebés a niños de distintas edades.

-Aquí—Le indicó el mayor sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Era una especie de cuna algo rara, los bordes eran de plástico transparente y la bebé estaba rodeada de un médico que seguía portando un uniforme quirúrgico, por esa razón no le fue difícil reconocerlo como el tipo que había salido con mantas azules del quirófano y una enfermera que vestía un pantalón blanco y una filipina verde con estampados de Hello Kitty misma que sostenía a la bebé impidiéndole moverse, esas personas le estaban terminando de colocar algo en la nariz, ella se veía tan pequeña y sea lo que le colocara era obvio que la molestaba o esa impresión le daba, la niña lloraba y al hacerlo sus manitas y pies temblaban.

-¿Qué diablos le hacen?—Siseó molesto y dispuesto a 'rescatarla', Orochimaru se encargó de detener los pasos que quiso dar y el pediatra que atendía a la pequeña volteó a verlos con obvia mueca de desaprobación, la enfermera que lo ayudaba también; pero ambos inmediatamente se mostraron asombrados al encontrar el jefe del Hospital ahí.

-Es el padre—Explicó Orochimaru tranquilamente, a ninguno de los trabajadores les hizo gracia que estuvieran vigilándolos pero si el jefe lo había llevado no lo podían sacar de esa zona restringida—Le dan apoyo para que pueda respirar, por ser pequeña lo va a necesitar, probablemente va a necesitar después de una luz especial, porque seguro su hígado tampoco está completamente desarrollado ¿cierto?—Le cuestionó al pediatra.

-Así es, pero las expectativas son buenas aunque su estado es un tanto reservado. Son enfermedades con las que lidiamos a diario pero cada bebé reacciona de diferente manera, es prematura pero haremos lo posible para que se recupere pronto—Explicó ajustando la calefacción de la cuna térmica y revisando la oxigenación.

-Hmmph—Emitió, viendo a la pequeña ya con una vía venosa en su pequeña manita y con varios aparatos médicos invadiéndola.

¿Qué sintió? Impotencia, verla así le causaba estragos. Parecía que sufría y no dejaba de llorar intensamente, ese delicado llanto calaba recordándole que todo lo que la niña pasaba era por sus malditas estupideces, si no hubiera peleado con Juugo, si no hubiera ido a buscar a la ojiluna, si se hubiera comportado cómo un típico enamorado, la bebé seguiría dentro de Hinata y no ahí sufriendo.

-Estará bien—Le dijo la enfermera mientras le acercaba un pañuelo, él la miró sin comprender, pero al poco se dio cuenta que una lágrima había brotado de su ojo derecho, se impactó ¿qué diablos le pasaba?—Puede tocarla, pero es importante que sus manos siempre se encuentren limpias, háblele, seguro al escuchar una voz familiar la va a tranquilizar —La mujer le sonrió y salió después del médico.

Orochimaru se acercó a curiosear a la nueva Uchiha.

-Parece que puede ser bonita—Afirmó—Tranquilo, esto es común en prematuros, saldrá adelante—Dijo antes de salir.

Captó las palabras del castaño en completo silencio y le inyectaron un poco de consuelo pero no podía olvidar lo que le dijo la enfermera: ¿Reconocer su voz? Dudaba que eso fuera así, él no estuvo con Hinata en todo maldito caso reconocería de Juugo y ahí estaba otra de sus equivocas acciones reprochándole y causándole estragos.

Era el mayor culpable lo sabía y no iba a discutirlo... pero Juugo la había aventado, lo mataría, después de todo él la había golpeado.

-Deja de llorar ya—Habló un tanto impaciente al no saber qué hacer para tranquilizarla, tenía un montón de cosas encima que no sabía dónde podía tocar y dónde no, la bebé no era flaca pero no estaba gordita como suelen ser las bebés, estaba un poco arrugada, y su piel blanca estaba cubierta de delgados vellos oscuros, Sasuke frunció el ceño no se veía linda para ser sincero, estaba algo roja y alterada pero aun así el sentimiento que le despertaba al verla, era tan grande y abrasador—Hinata tenía razón estas asustada, en ese aspecto creo que te parecerás a ella, no tienes porque tener miedo estoy aquí para protegerte, prometo que no voy a fallarte—Le dijo inclinándose hacia esa rara cuna médica, no era una incubadora lo sabía su diseño era distinto, mucho más alta y parecía tener integrados varios utensilios y aparatos médicos, en la cabecera y en el techo bastante alto como a un metro de distancia del colchón—Deja de llorar—Volvió a decir acariciándole una manita, la niña encerró sus deditos en el dedo índice de su padre, empezando a disminuir su llanto, como si ese simple acto lo hiciera sentir más segura.

Sasuke se pasmó, pero al poco sonrió atontado mirándola embelesado, seguía pareciéndole algo fea pero al mismo tiempo tan magnifica, finalmente entendía lo que significaba ser padre.

Era el segundo día de estancia hospitalaria de Hinata, así que ese día le habían autorizado para que pudiera visitar a su bebé en pediatría, se sentía más que ansiosa, no sabía si el Uchiha se encontraba con ella ya que no había vuelto a verlo, cuestión que la desanimó esperaba que él pudiera comunicarle un poco del estado de la niña, si bien Iruka el pediatra había ido a informarle del estado de salud, Sasuke podía decirle cómo la veía, porque creía que nadie vería a la niña como ella, más que él, hace días cuando se tomaron de la mano lo sintió, no sabía si su preocupación hacia ella era nata, pero sabía que al menos por la bebé si lo era.

Su bebita era tan pequeña y ella no había podido ir a verla, ya que Kurenai no se lo había autorizado al haber perdido un poco más de sangre de lo debido y era evidente que por la condición de la niña no se la iban a llevar a su habitación, así que tuvo que esperar en contra de su voluntad.

-Vamos—Su enfermera llegó, anunciándole que la llevaría a ver a su pequeña, Hinata sonrió emocionada y con cuidado y lo más rápido que podía bajó de la cama, la enfermera de tez morena se acercó enseguida a ayudarle, era evidente la apuración que tenía la peliazul por ir a ver a su niña—Debemos ir lento, ya llegaremos—Le anunció al verla ir de prisa, pero Hinata sabía que 10 minutos que le prometió la enfermera no eran suficientes con su bebé así que quería aprovecharlos al máximo y no desperdiciar un solo segundo que pudiera pasar a su lado.

-Karui—Una enfermera de mediana edad saludó a la chica que acompañaba a Hinata mientras la adentraba a pediatría.

-Hola Moeggi—Respondió la castaña con una gran sonrisa —Venimos ver a la recién nacida Hyuuga.

La enfermera pediátrica la miró con extrañeza antes de responder:—¿Hyuuga?—Preguntó con duda—No tengo ninguno con ese apellido.

-¿Qué?—Hinata soltó agitada, mirando con temor a Karui. De pronto un miedo intenso la recorrió, barajeando miles de posibilidades, ¿acaso Sasuke se la había llevado? Eso era imposible, esa clínica era de las mejores y el Uchiha se sentía en confianza ahí... entonces ¿acaso había ocurrido alguna complicación? No, no podía siquiera pensar en eso, que la bebé hubiera fallecido no estaba en sus opciones, Iruka había dicho que estaba mejorando favorablemente ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-Debe haber un error, mi paciente tuvo a su bebé hace dos días fue prematura—Insistió Karui.

-Solo tengo un prematuro y es niña pero su apellido es Uchiha—Explicó la castaña, en ese instante a Hinata le volvió el alma al cuerpo, Karui sin comprenderlo miró aturdida a su colega.

-Debes tener a un Hyuuga, ¿dónde más podría estar?—Se quejó la castaña, decidida a no ceder.

-Lo siento solo tengo a esa y el papá no se le despega, es un mangazo, ya quisiera que me hiciera un hijo.—Dijo la enfermera pediátrica picara, restándole importancia a la bebé que le reclamaba su amiga.

-Esa es mi bebé—Hinata le dijo a Karui, intentando tranquilizarla ignorando las palabras de la coqueta enfermera. Moeggi miró a Hinata, sonrojándose enseguida.

-Pero no lleva tu apellido—Debatió la enfermera pediátrica creyendo que la paciente estaba malinterpretando.

-Es el apellido de su padre—Explicó la peliazul, Moeggi quería que se abriera un hoyo en el suelo, era consciente de como el azabache se había quejado porque la pequeña llevara el apellido de su madre siendo él el padre y el director del hospital, obvio amigo del azabache había accedido a que le pusieran el apellido Uchiha solo para complacerlo, aunque no fueran las reglas establecidas del Hospital para seguridad de la menor ¿cómo lo había olvidado?

-Pero si no es el bebé adecuado—Refutó Karui decidida a explicarle a Hinata que podía ser una coincidencia de apellidos.

Moeggi apenada, se dio la vuelta.

-Síganme—Pidió.

Karui miró nerviosa a Hinata, misma que poca atención puso en los comentarios coquetos de la enfermera al haber estado preocupada por la aparente desaparición de su bebé.

Al poco las tres chicas pudieron vislumbrar al Uchiha, Hinata respiró aliviada al encontrarlo ahí ya que eso confirmaba que era su bebé, con solo pensarlo sintió una hermosa sensación en el pecho, las enfermeras se miraron una apenada y otra embelesada por la escena, aunque el moreno solo estaba a lado de la cuna mientras la niña le sostenía un dedo, la forma en la cual la miraba lo hacía lucir tan tierno.

La Hyuuga no perdió más tiempo y se adentró a la habitación, soltando una pequeña exclamación cuando vio a su bebé llena de aparatos. No era la primera vez que observaba a un bebé así, en sus prácticas de enfermería incluso vio a bebés en peores estados pero la diferencia radicaba en que esa era su bebé, la impotencia y dolor que sintió al no poder protegerla le pegó de golpe, haciéndola soltar lágrimas y dar un pequeño sollozó, Sasuke levantó su oscura mirada enfocándola, ella con una bata del hospital blanca, un poco despeinada y el rostro cansado lucía realmente frágil.

Las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, a las únicas que amaba, estaban destrozadas por su causa... definitivamente él era el responsable y tenía que hacer algo.

-Está bien—Dijo con voz ronca intentando tranquilizarla, él estaba rompiéndose por dentro pero no podía darse el lujo de quebrarse, tenía que ser el soporte que la ojiluna necesitaba.

Hinata terminó de acercarse, sollozando y observando cada detalle de la bebé.

-Cosita—Susurró—Hikari, lo siento tanto—Entre sollozos le dijo a la bebé mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabecita cubierta de pelo azabache.

-¿Hikari?—Sasuke cuestionó, no habían hablado el nombre de su hija, pero ahora que lo conocía no sabía que decir no le molestaba pero tampoco le agradaba del todo.

-Es su nombre—Hinata le explicó aunque él ya lo había deducido—¿Verdad bebé?—Cuestionó mirando con dolor los tubitos que estaban en sus fosas nasales, los aparatos médicos dejaban poco espacio para acariciarla.

-¿Hikari?—Sasuke volvió a soltar.

-Su significado es 'éxito'... eso es para mí—Sasuke asintió mirándola totalmente afectada, sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta para romper las distancias y darle un abrazo intentando tranquilizarle, quizás inyectarle fortaleza, las enfermeras vieron como la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola a él dejándola llorar en su pecho, susurrándole al oído cosas que ya no pudieron captar.

-Para mí también lo es Hinata, debes tranquilizarte supongo que escucharte llorar no le va a gustar, las enfermeras se la pasan diciendo que aunque no entiende podemos transmitirles nuestros sentimientos— Hinata miró al Uchiha con sus ojos aguosos. A él no se lo habían dicho pero escuchó esa observación que le hicieron a otros padres o madres y después de todo no se tomaba nada a la ligera—Se va a poner bien, es una Uchiha—Hinata asintió acariciando un bracito de la niña con cariño.

-Será mejor que empieces con la extracción de leche—Karui habló rompiendo el momento—La van a empezar a alimentar con jeringa con tu leche, al parecer está lista para eso, seguro pronto se recupera.

La peliazul consintió dejándose llevar por la castaña para acatar ciertas órdenes.

Hinata fue dada al tercer día, así que pudo por fin estar el mayor tiempo con la bebé, por más que le sugirieran reposo o lo mal que ella podía sentirse respecto a la cirugía, no quiso alejarse y tuvo que agradecer contar con la influencia del Uchiha puesto que gracias a la amistad que tenía con el dueño del Hospital ella pudo quedarse ahí, era una situación fuera de lo normal ya que alguno de los padres se encontraban con la bebé sin que fuera hora de visita o lo restringida que era el área, pero ya que el director del hospital había autorizado, nadie replicaba el consenso.

El Uchiha le pidió varias veces que se fuera a descansar a su apartamento (lugar que ella no conocía), pero Hinata se negó por más promesas que le hizo el moreno de no descuidar a la bebé y avisarle cualquier cambió que pudiera presentarse. La Hyuuga argumentó que él tampoco estaba en su mejor estado, si ella dormía poco él mucho menos, apenas y se despegaba de la clínica, de eso estaba segura y no se equivocaba.

Hikari no era la única preocupación del imponente hombre e Hinata no era la única que se percató de ese hecho, era evidente que si por él fuera le hubiera puesto en una caja de cristal con todas las comodidades posibles, ser consciente de esos actos del Uchiha a pesar de la lejanía que comenzaba a marcar, la hacía sentir tranquila porque muy independiente de la relación que ambos, ahora sabía que la bebé tenía a su padre y ese lazo era inquebrantable y era lo único que importaba.

-Parece que la pequeña Hikari podrá ser dada de alta—Orochimaru le informó al azabache, él ni siquiera volteó a verlo solo siguió mirando a la niña en la cuna.

Hacía ya un mes que Hikari estaba en pediatría y en ese lapso la había visto pasar por diferentes áreas y cómo los aparatos iban cambiando y al mismo tiempo desapareciendo de su pequeño cuerpo, ahora solo tenía unas puntas nasales que le proporcionaban oxígeno, su vía venosa y uno que otro artefacto del monitor médico, pero lucía más saludable, el vellito que había cubierto su cuerpo había desaparecido mostrando la nívea piel, había ganado peso y se mantenía más despierta mostrando unos enormes ojos negros que parecían no querer perder detalle de lo que la rodeaba.

-Perfecto—Agregó el Uchiha mirando a la niña que parecía encontrarse justamente demasiado enérgica, su celular sonó y lo contestó al instante sin fijarse que era un número desconocido. Orochimaru rodó los ojos y decidió dejarlo solo—Bueno—Respondió poniéndoselo en la oreja.

-Querido sobrino, creo que tú y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar—Al instante reconoció la voz de Madara. Sasuke presentó una rigidez extrema y todas sus funciones internas se alteraron.

-Tarde o temprano irás a la cárcel—El Uchiha menor masculló furioso.

-Vamos querido sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, de cualquier forma esa chica peliazul en la cafetería del Hospital Oro no creo que le agrade volver a mis manos, o qué decir de ese retoño ¿Hikari? Creo es su nombre—El azabache sintió ansiedad y pánico recorrerlo de cabeza a pies, no pudo evitar voltear a todas partes sintiéndose observado y atrapado, estuvo a punto de mascullar la palabra 'mierda', pero tras ver a su hija lo único que pudo hacer es besarle la frente, preocupado por Hinata, teóricamente ahí dentro la niña se encontraba segura.

Con inusual rapidez bajó de dos en dos las escaleras al encontrar el elevador ocupado, llegó a la cafetería sin aire, escuchó la risa burlona de Madara en su oreja gracias al móvil.

-Vamos sobrino ¿por qué te quedas callado? ¿Quieres negociar la vida de esas dos? Vamos solo tenemos que vernos y tú me tienes que firmar un par de papeles, nada fuera de lo normal, ya sabes me regresas mis cosas y yo bueno no me quedo con esas dos vidas. Es un buen trato ¿no?

El Uchiha enfocó a la peliazul comiendo una ensalada en una mesa en aquella cafetería, parecía ensimismada y su semblante cansado. Él ya no tenía aire en los pulmones y mucho menos nada qué pensar, se acercó a ella y tras depositar un beso en su frente dejándola sorprendida y un tanto asustada, comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Sasuke?—Hinata lo llamó asustada ¿acaso algo le había pasado a su bebé? Hikari nunca se quedaba sola, uno de los dos la cuidaba. Logró tomarlo de la muñeca y detenerlo, él se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y con una cara completamente desencajada le susurró:

-Te amo, cuida bien de Hikari—El rostro femenino mostró su confusión, el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente a la mujer que no tardó nada en poner los ojos llorosos solo para ser testigo cómo el hombre que amaba volvía a colocarse el celular en la oreja y rompía el agarre de la peliazul comenzando a alejarse con pasos largos—¿Dónde?—Fue conciso y Madara lo entendió eso era todo lo que él quería.

Los presentimientos no eran reales, pero ¿qué había sido eso que vivió hace un momento? Algo andaba muy mal, aunque Sasuke se mostraba preocupado por ella no había vuelto a hablarle de sus sentimientos, podía percibir en él un manto de culpabilidad en el estado de salud de la hija de ambos y no era el único ella también lo sentía. No era fácil ver a ese angelito en tan difícil situación, pero el tiempo servía para sanar y así cómo lo hacía con esa cicatriz en su vientre, también lo hizo con sus remordimientos, las cosas eran como eran y atormentarse con lo que pudo hacer o lo que no hizo, no ayudaban a Hikari en absoluto, debía simplemente agradecer que seguía con ellos y que estaba saliendo adelante, pero para Sasuke parecía ser distinto, él no alejaba la culpa en ningún momento.

Si bien en primer momento ni siquiera pensó en el amor que tenía hacia él al estar pendiente de ese nuevo ser, con los días pudo percibir muchos escenarios desconcertantes y al mismo tiempo agradables, no pudo elegir mejor padre para su hija de eso estaba segura, en algunos momentos lo vio cuidar de ella y al mismo tiempo intentar llevar los asuntos de su empresa en un sillón a lado de la cuna de Hikari enfrascado en un portátil y en largas llamadas.

Era indudable que no solo la niña le importaba, sin embargo el contacto físico era casi nulo entre ambos y cada vez que se vieron envueltos en un acercamiento ni siquiera se daba, parecía que ella lo quemaba y él se alejaba abruptamente. Algo tonto para ella, no entendía su actuar y tampoco lo cuestionó. Podría ser que él pensara que ella seguía molesta con él ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Las otras madres y enfermeras no eran las únicas que se habían derretido con ese sobreprotector padre, ver a Hikari envuelta en los fuertes y musculosos brazos de su padre hicieron mella en ella, fue la última cosa que le mostró que debería darse una oportunidad si él la amaba. Pero cómo suele ser el destino caprichoso Sasuke no quiso tocarle el tema, y ella con su pudor no lo haría.

Encontrándose a Hikari sana y salva, la hizo sentirse insegura paradójicamente. Las últimas palabras del Uchiha le sonaron a una despedida pero estaba segura que él no quería despedirse de ella y mucho menos de su hija; aun no arreglaban su relación o lo que fuera que tuvieran pero indudablemente estaban nuevamente unidos de alguna extraña manera por su hija, ¿por qué razón decidiría relegar esa responsabilidad cuando miles de veces al besar la frente de la pequeña le susurró que él cuidaría de ella?

Además también cuidaba de ella en pequeñas cosas hasta en las grandes, como cuando queriendo que descansara le consiguió una habitación en ese hospital para que ella durmiera. La cabeza le dio miles de vueltas y entonces reparó en esa llamada, tragó aire mirando los ojos negros de su hija tan iguales a los de su padre, y lo supo esa llamada era la causante de todo.

Llegó al edificio que le indicó su tío, el lugar estaba en ruinas, la obra había sido abandonada hace años y eso podía verse a simple vista, suspiró frustrado, con miedo y sintiéndose estúpido. Aun se cuestionaba si estaba en lo correcto, algo le decía que estaba cometiendo el mismo error de Itachi, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era saber que las había dejado a salvo, agarró su celular ignorando las llamadas que ya tenía perdidas, sonrió ladinamente no creía que funcionara pero nada perdía al intentarlo, activó la aplicación de grabación y guardó el móvil en la bolsa del saco gris oscuro que portaba, miró la camisa verde no era su favorita, debió de haber elegido la negra esa mañana, iría mejor con la situación.

Se adentró al edificio y al instante notó al hombre que más odiaba con una mueca burlona.

-Buenas tardes querido sobrino—Las palabras tan falsas fueron evidentes, la mueca de suficiencia que tenía el mayor denotaba lo seguro que se encontraba de su triunfo y no era para menos, después de una inspección visual rápida Sasuke se dio cuenta que no tendría posibilidades contra él.

-Déjate de tonterías y ve al grano—Espetó Sasuke decidido a no demostrarle lo acobardado que se encontraba, el mayor volvió a sonreír mordaz.

-Deberías moderarte, no estoy nada contento contigo. Debiste quedarte en la cama que te había reservado en ese psiquiátrico de mierda y no tendríamos que estar pasando por este desagradable momento.

-Cabrón—Siseó el menor.

-Creo que no has entendido que si trueno los dedos esas dos personas que te importan recibirán unos balazos en cuestión de minutos.

Sasuke intentó mantenerse estoico, aunque la rabia pudo reflejarse en su mirada, la impotencia era obvia.

-Repitiendo historia ¿no?—Soltó furioso—¿Te funcionó la última vez?—Madara lo observó fijamente sin responder—Esta vez ¿A quién vas a culpar de mi muerte? Fui un pendejo hace años dejando que me culparas de la muerte de Itachi, pero ahora ¿A quién?

-La tuya no tiene relevancia, tú no eres nadie, siempre fuiste el niño mimado de mamá, haciendo lo que te placía, a lado de Itachi no eras nadie ¿crees que a alguien le va a importar tu muerte? ¿A ese par de amigos que mantenías? –Madara negó como si hubiera explicando una lección demasiado sencilla y su oyente no comprendiera—No, ellos están contigo sólo por lo que les ayudabas a obtener, no por amistad sincera... de hecho ese de pelo naranja se ha alejado de ti, me pregunto ¿por qué será? Tampoco me importa saberlo en realidad, no me quites el tiempo y empieza a firmar la sesión de bienes y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida.

Sasuke bufó, sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de salir con vida sin embargo quería que lo confesara, al menos cuando su hija tuviera la edad de comprender supiera que él fue inocente de los cargos que se le imputaron, y que tenía un padre digno de quién estar orgullosa.

-Qué amable de tu parte considerar tu opinión respecto a mí... ¿Por eso a Itachi lo mataste lentamente? No bastaron aquellos tiros que le diste que mandaste a tus secuaces a despedazarlo.

-Itachi parecía no querer morir, tenía que asegurarme de que no pudiera levantarse—Madara aceptó divertido, acto que hizo al menor de los Uchihas explotar, se abalanzó sobre su tío acertando un golpe pero de inmediato dos hombres, uno de ellos Obito lo detuvo de cada brazo, Madara no desaprovechó la oportunidad para propiciarle uno que otro puñetazo en la cara y el abdomen—no colmes mi paciencia aún cabrón, no estoy jugando ¿quieres que acabe con esas dos ahora mismo para que veas que no juego?

Sasuke escupió sangre.

-Cada vez que te lo digo pones la misma cara que pusiste cuando Itachi comenzó a ser desmembrado, me pregunto si tus gritos serían los mismos si ves a esa zorra en la misma situación ¿o empeoraría el asunto?

-¡No te atrevas!—Bufó el azabache, su mirada iracunda hablaba por sí sola pero estaba prácticamente atado por las manos de los guardaespaldas de su indeseable tío.

-Eres un chiquillo que cree que es el dueño del mundo, pero no es así, tan parecido al imbécil de Fugaku—Esa revelación pasmó por unos momentos a Sasuke debido a que justo en ese momento se daba cuenta que era verdad, toda su vida creyó que no tenía nada en común con su padre y por eso era repudiado por su progenitor, ahora se daba cuenta de la repulsión que tenían se debían a ser tan similares— ¡Siéntenlo! Va a firmar ahora, después mátenlo igual que a Itachi, creo que le agradaría morir igual que su amado hermano mayor.

-Entendido—Obito habló y de la nada el Uchiha ya tenía frente a él una mesa con unos documentos.

-¿Y crees que nadie va a sospechar de ti?—Reclamó.

-Quizás, pero soy el único pariente consanguíneo con vida para tomar posesión de los bienes Uchiha ¿qué se le puede hacer? Porque no creo que quieras que salga a la luz que tienes una hijita y después me dé cuenta que me estorba en el camino.

La mirada gélida de Sasuke le demostró que había entendido, forcejeó un poco para librarse del agarre de su mano derecha derrotado, de cualquier formar retrasar su muerte no serviría de nada.

 **-** Hola—Moeggi saludó a Hinata.

Ella sumamente nerviosa no contestó el saludo al estar concentrada en el nudo que se le formó en el estómago hace unos minutos, mismo que solo incrementaba.

—Te encuentras sola.

-Si—Le respondió Hinata un tanto ausente acomodando a Hikari en sus brazos para que la enfermera le revisara los signos vitales.

—Se ha recuperado bastante rápido, es una bebé fuerte—Agregó la enfermera pediatra, Hinata sonrió aunque su sonrisa no borró las terribles sensaciones que experimentaba—No sé qué pasé allá fuera que se encuentra lleno de policías.—Hinata hizo una fina línea con los labios preocupada, sintiendo como la ansiedad le estrangulaba el estómago, por instinto acunó con más aire protector a la pequeña de ahora un mes de vida—Quién sabe que suceda—Agregó la chica antes de alejarse y dejarlas solas.

Hinata aspiró con fuerza, miró a la niña con indecisión e incapaz de dejarla sola se levantó y con sumo cuidado salió del cubículo y el área pediátrica evitando ser vista por el personal. Apenas puso un pie fuera se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Moeggi.

-No puede salir—Un policía le dijo mirándola con desconfianza e impidiéndole seguir.

-¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó enseguida.

-Nada de importancia pero no puede salir de esta área, vuelva.

Inmóvil ante el mandato y tomándose un par de segundos para razonar, sus ojos lunas enfocaron una inconfundible cabellera naranja junto a un hombre de pelo negro, a pesar de la distancia pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación.

-El hospital ya está resguardado, nadie puede entrar o salir sobre todo del área de pediatría—El hombre desconocido le informó al pelinaranja que movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y volvió la vista ámbar al teléfono móvil.

-Maldición, Sasuke no me responde—Soltó frustrado.

-Y no lo hará, yo estaba con Gaara cuando le llamó y le contó todo.

-Sasuke siempre de impulsivo—Siseó Juugo apretando el celular con irritación.

-Habrá que esperar. Según lo que escuché lo amenazó con la vida de su hija y la de su pareja—Explicó sin prestarle importancia y haciendo una seña para que un uniformado se le acercara.

-Kankuro, ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo cuando Sasuke fue a encontrarse con Madara? Es obvio que no solo van a hablar como buenos amigos, ese cabrón solo quiere matarlo ¿para qué más?...

Las palabras del ojiambar perdieron fuerza imposibilitándole oírle y en un acto inconsciente apretó más a la niña contra su pecho, la respiración empezó a ser ineficiente y un enorme nudo se posó en su garganta.

-Señora entré—El policía la tomó del codo y la guío.

Ella obedeció en mutismo. Un gemidito hizo que prestara atención en la bebé, le costó lograr verla claramente por culpa de las lágrimas que se le habían agrupado en los ojos y entonces todo tuvo sentido, esa última frase y la actitud del azabache, quiso soltarse a llorar pero se obligó a ser fuerte por Hikari.

¿Por qué no lo detuvo? Si lo hubiera hecho... Quería salir y buscarlo, pedirle que no hiciera tonterías pero ni siquiera tenía su número telefónico y ella no tenía un celular, mordió su labio inferior con insistencia y se encaminó al cubículo de Hikari. Si ese hombre malvado lastimaba a Sasuke o le hacía algo peor, su vida no sería la misma, estaba segura, ese terror que la carcomía, que casi la asfixiaba, que rompía sus entrañas seguramente incrementaría; ¿por qué Sasuke no pensaba en ella? "Pensó en ti, quiso protegerte, proteger a Hikari" se dijo con amargura, "pero con su estúpida manera de protegernos ¿no entiende que sin él nada será igual?"

 _"Nunca pensé como sería mi vida, no es cómo si hubiera deseado tener una familia perfecta, con la que tenía me bastaba aunque peleara continuamente con mi padre y hermano, a ambos lo admiraba a uno más que a otro, mi madre era la mujer más importante. Nunca conocí a mi sobrina, aún así sentí pesar cuando me enteré de su muerte y peor aún cuando conocí las condiciones... no soñé con Hinata, debo confesar que con el estilo de vida que llevaba jamás hubiera volteado a verla, era demasiado superficial para prestarle atención y mucho menos hubiéramos coincidido en algún lugar..._

 _Pero la vida me llevó a ese psiquiátrico, poniéndome en su vida, dándome el tiempo para fijarme en ella. Hinata es muy guapa, tiene todo para querer estar con ella, es tan hermosa y dulce; si todo hubiera sido distinto, si tuviera otra oportunidad elegiría volver a conocerla, pero en otras condiciones, unas que no le provocaran dolor a ella y tampoco a mí._

 _No sé si en esa nueva situación Hikari estuviera con nosotros, probablemente no... pero vendría con el tiempo estoy seguro. Y seguramente le hubiera mostrado el mundo a Hinata, le hubiera dado tiempo... darnos tiempo para disfrutarnos, entonces tendría un embarazo sano, sin lágrimas y muchas más atenciones de mi parte; pero el mundo real es distinto sé que he sido malo, sé que la he utilizado, sé que la he lastimado, sé que no le he dado lo que espera pero eso no borra lo que siento por ella... ahora tengo miedo, nunca pensé temerle a la muerte pero ahora lo hago, no quiero desaparecer, dejarla, dejar a mi hija"._

La mezcla de sentimientos que contenía el Uchiha en su cerebro se arremolinaba, tomó con su mano temblorosa el lapicero, sintiendo el cañón del arma en su sien, Obito le dispararía una vez que firmara todos los papeles que su jefe quería, estaba consciente del contacto del arma y debía agradecer que sería algo rápido, nada que ver con la agónica muerte de Itachi.

Un disparo se escuchó en ese lugar, Sasuke volteó incrédulo al sentir como la pistola abandonaba su cabeza y Obito caía al suelo, de la nada el lugar se llenó de policías, que sometían a los hombres de Madara mientras lo esposaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—Ver a Gaara cerca lo sorprendió por un momento, pero después entendió que ese hombre sin duda algunas era uno de los mejores que podía tener en sus filas, en tan poco tiempo había conseguido montar todo ese operativo con la ayuda policial.

-¿Hinata?—De inmediato preguntó.

Minutos antes mientras conducía hacia ese lugar llamó a Sabaku No para pedirle que cuidase de Hinata e Hikari, y que se encargara de sus bienes quedaran en manos de ellas explicándole la situación a la cual iba a enfrentarse, el pelirrojo le dijo que esperara que no se metiera en la boca del lobo, pero Sasuke no lo iba a escuchar, no cuando las vidas de las personas que adoraba estaban en riesgo así que sin muchas esperanzas le dio su futura ubicación diciéndole que al menos intentaría limpiar su nombre para su hija.

-¡Sasuke! Me has dado un buen susto—Suigetsu apareció en el lugar agitando los brazos—Juugo está con tu enfermera—Explicó, asumiendo que la mirada sorprendida que le dedicó se debía a la ausencia del pelinaranja –¡No sé porque le avisaste a éste! ¡Yo hubiera llegado antes a matar a todos si me hubieras avisado a mí!

-Seguramente por eso me aviso a mí, si hubieras llegado de esa manera ahora los dos estarían muertos— Gaara habló con un mohín burlón y menospreciativo. Sasuke negó y sonrío ladinamente dándole la razón al pelirrojo, aún así agradecía tener a ese chico ruidoso y a Juugo como sus amigos.

-Tengo su confesión—Agregó mientras le mostraba el celular a Sabaku No.

 **Tienen que aceptar que Sasuke es una monada con su niña... sobre el alejamiento de tuvo con Hina, lo vi así: él obvi la ama pero se siente culpable y cree que ella estará mejor sin él, por decirlo de alguna forma, tipo quiere hacer el acto más grande de amor dejándola libre...**


	26. Nuevos caminos

Pasaba de las tres de la madrugada y el constante sonido de las máquinas médicas que eran habituales ya habían logrado sacarla de sus cabales. Hinata estaba sumamente preocupada, el paso del tiempo solo había servido para empequeñecerla en el caos de la incertidumbre. A lado de la cuna de Hikari solo podía pensar en el Uchiha y en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo. Mirar a su pequeña dormida solo hacía que el corazón se le estrujara más, ella merecía seguir disfrutando de ese padre que la amaba incondicionalmente a pesar de sus actos imprudentes.

-Vaya forma de amar—Susurró con una sonrisa amarga.

Sasuke amaba de una manera posesiva, egoísta e incluso enfermiza; ya no podía adjudicar eso a una debilidad mental, estaba segura que casi estaba recuperado por completo, él volvía a tener una cordura aceptable y era testigo de la destreza mental que poseía, no, Sasuke ya no estaba comprometido, así era él, amaba tan intensamente que podía causar daño con ese amor. Él estaba acostumbrado a llevar las riendas de su vida y resolver todo a su manera, seguramente la individualidad de la que era partidario era la causa de todo ¿tan difícil sería para él considerar los sentimientos de su hija, los de ella?

-Sasuke—Lo llamó anhelando que apareciera, lo llamó dejando que una gruesa lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

Si perdía definitivamente a Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que haría, ahora mismo todo su cuerpo estaba alterado y le costaba tanto respirar, sabía que tenía que seguir, Hikari iba a necesitarla, no tenía opción... pero el corazón lo tenía tan oprimido ante la incertidumbre que no podía razonar, si llegaba a perderlo, si no solo era un miedo latente, ¿entonces cómo soportaría el dolor?

Sasuke se encontraba en el grisáceo ascensor del hospital, los números comenzaron a cambiar llevándolo al piso de pediatría. Estaba seguro que la ojiluna no se habría separado de Hikari, puesto que solo lo hacía a regañadientes y debido a que tenía la certeza que él la cuidaría en su ausencia, pero al no estar él no la dejaría sola, la conocía demasiado bien para saberlo, así que estaba preocupado.

Llevaba largas horas alejado de esa clínica pero después de su agitada y caótica tarde tuvo que dar declaraciones formales de todo lo ocurrido, aportando la prueba que lo liberaba como el principal homicida de su hermano y asegurándose de que Madara no podría salir de la cárcel. No era lo que planeaba desde un inicio, pero tenía que aceptar que mantenerlo en ese lugar le daba la seguridad de que podría hacerlo sufrir y de eso se iba a encargar apenas se hubiera calmado un poco la situación, iba a darle una vida a Madara en la cual deseara mejor la muerte antes que seguir vivo, con dinero todo se puede y él pagaría lo suficiente para mantenerlo vigilado y que no lograra comprar su libertad (cosa casi imposible después de las evidentes pruebas), o en su defecto escapar.

Casi esbozó una sonrisa al recordar cómo después de todo Suigetsu no se había separado de él hasta hace unos momentos, e incluso se suponía que Juugo cuidaba de Hinata y su hija. Después de todo Madara se equivocaba, ellos realmente eran sus amigos y si los ayudó en su momento era porque nada le costaba, para él no era nada, aunque para su par de amigos si lo fue, por eso su amistad era sincera.

Conforme se acercó al lugar, se encontró en un pasillo al pelinaranja, ambos se miraron hostilmente, pero aún así pudo notar que se alegraba de verlo con vida. Ninguno supo qué decir y Juugo decidió romper ese momento incomodo marchándose, ambos no estaban listos para enfrentarse, Sasuke aún sentía molestia porque él se hubiera fijado en su chica y que en cierta manera hubiera sido el principal detonante para que el parto se adelantara aunque también reconocía que él influyó pero jamás lo haría verbalmente, y Juugo sentía culpa de todo aquello a excepción de enamorarse de la ojiluna, ella era algo especial y Sasuke un descuidado... ambos hombres necesitaban tiempo para perdonarse, eran amigos estarían ahí si se necesitaban, pero requerían tiempo.

El Uchiha siguió su recorrido y tras ver la cuna que ahora ocupaba su primogénita, sonrió levemente, se acercó a pasos lentos y ella se giró enseguida, él notó como el pequeño cuerpo se relajaba solo por verlo, parecía que a su corta edad podía reconocerlo ¿sería así?

Dudaba que Hinata estuviera en la habitación que le habían dispuesto para que descansara, pero ahí no se encontraba, Hikari estaba sola y muy despierta. La mirada oscura se suavizó mirando a la pequeña patalear enérgicamente, sostuvo la pequeña manita y después de besarla le sonrió.

-Ustedes definitivamente estarían mejor sin mí—Susurró y esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

Era tan fácil decirlo pero tan difícil hacerlo, él no paraba de cometer error tras otro, debería dejar libre a Hinata liberarla de toda su oscuridad y problemas ¿pero cómo conseguiría hacerlo si la amaba más que a su propia vida? Tampoco le agradaba que Hikari en un futuro pudiera tener otra figura paterna pero ¿acaso no era un castigo justo por todos sus errores?

-Papá siempre te va a amar pero es tiempo que deje de arrastrarlas a la miseria, por mi culpa estás aquí y no dentro de tu mamá... Siempre estaré contigo, siempre cuidaré de ti pero es hora de que suelte definitivamente a tu madre y la deje ser feliz.

La alegría que experimentó Hinata hace un par de minutos se esfumó tras escuchar las últimas palabras, los ojos lunas brillaron en exceso y fueron cuestión de segundos para que las lágrimas se asomaran en esos preciosos ojos. El Uchiha ahí, sano, jodidamente guapo junto a su hija. El alivio que experimentó su cuerpo fue revitalizador pero paradójicamente el nudo en la garganta se intensificó y sin saber cómo tuvo la fuerza para contenerse y no abalanzarse sobre él, se llevó ambas manos a los ojos intentando ocultar lo obvio preparándose para hablar tratando de mitigar las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Dónde estabas?—Le preguntó con cierto tono de reproche y la voz entrecortada, estaba feliz de verlo sin duda alguna pero también tan molesta, asustada; un cúmulo de emociones—No entendía que te había pasado esta tarde... –"Estaba aterrada", tragó el último pensamiento igual que el siguiente: "¿y ahora qué acabas de decir? Dijiste que me amabas antes de irte...después de tanto".

-Surgieron un par de problemas—Admitió mirando a la pequeña Uchiha que de la nada estaba dormida plácidamente y en ese momento Hinata se estampó contra su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza, permitiéndole solamente ver su cabellera azulada y haciéndolo testigo de cómo se soltaba a llorar.

-Ca-cada vez q-que actúas raro, n-no sé porque y hasta cu-cuando volveré a verte—Confesó entre sollozos, no pudiendo soportar lo que se avecinaba—Antes de irte dijiste que me... que me amabas y ahora le dices que me dejaras— Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo.

-Creo que es lo mejor para ti—Habló sin mostrar ninguna de las emociones que lo embargaban—Yo te traje aquí y no solo a ti también a Hikari. Yo solo arruino todo siempre.

-Esto pudo pasar de cualquier manera—Habló intentando quitarle la culpa, aterrada de perderlo—Desde el inicio tuve problemas y tú no me dejaste sola...

-¿Y por qué tuviste problemas? Fue por mi culpa Hinata.

La ojiluna entreabrió los labios ante la respuesta del Uchiha y dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas níveas y apartó la mirada de la colérica oscura. Sintiendo el que podía ser el último abrazo... y si iba a serlo ¿por qué no disfrutarlo? Descansó la cabeza en el fuerte pecho masculino, inhalando su aroma, sintiendo la seguridad que sólo él podía darle.

-Te amo—Susurró—Sé que por todo lo que hemos pasado suena enfermizo, pero te amo. Odio cómo solo haces lo que tú crees que es bueno...

-Lo sé—Aceptó interrumpiéndola y acariciándole la espalda afectuosamente—Soy una persona que actúa en solitario, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta... lo lamento. No llores, estarás bien.

La Hyuuga lo miró con desaprobación y él tuvo que consentir que incluso así lucía hermosa. Sin darle tiempo de nada la tomó de la cintura abrazándola con mucha más fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo. Un abrazo fuerte, uno que la hizo volver a temer.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué viene ahora?—Preguntó ansiosa luchando por librarse del abrazo y verlo a la cara.

-Sólo quiero tenerte en mis brazos—Le confesó—Hoy me di cuenta de muchas cosas. No hoy justamente... pero digamos que si vi una...

-Sasuke—Lo interrumpió temerosa y expectante, por un momento se sumergió en la oscuridad de los grandes ojos del Uchiha, el calor y seguridad que sentía en sus brazos no tenía comparación, el alivio de tenerlo frente a ella le daba una tranquilidad inigualable, una que estaba a punto de perder.

-No quiero alejarme—Comenzó.

—¡Pues no lo hagas!—Ahora fue el turno de Hinata de no dejarlo continuar—Te amo, solo sé eso. Quiero estar contigo, con Hikari, Sasuke te amo—Los ojos lunas volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas, aterrados de lo que se venía y que sus palabras no tuvieran solidez para retenerlo.

-Tú y Hikari, son lo único que tengo... quiero que siempre estés conmigo, sé que no tengo derecho a quererlo y mucho menos a pedirlo—Los ojos lunas se abrieron con supremacía—Pero hoy estuve a punto de morir y me di cuenta que tenía miedo...

-¿Qué?—Hinata se hizo hacia atrás para mirarlo mucho mejor, ella lo sospechó pero escucharlo le confirmaba todos sus miedos.

-No quería morir, porque no quería dejarlas, quiero ver crecer a mi hija y enseñarle tantas cosas, quiero estar contigo haciéndote el amor pero también viéndote dormir, abrazarte cuando frunces el ceño o balbuceas dormida y calmarte, verte comer tus odiosos rollos de canela y después besarte. Verte sonreír, escuchar tu voz... aunque no lo merezca, quiero merecerlo... estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir para que rehicieras tu vida, pero al hacerlo creo que también te hago daño y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero estar lejos de ti, te quiero en mi vida para siempre y si tú lo quieres estaré aquí para ti.

-Sasuke—Murmuró ella con los ojos aguosos, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba, el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido—No creo que me hagas daño, has dicho que me amas y que quieres estar conmigo, no me harás daño—Sentenció feliz.

-En verdad te amo. En un inicio tenía miedo porque no entendía que me pasaba contigo, qué era esto que sentía hacia ti, jamás lo había sentido—Confesó—Y quiero que estemos juntos, yo no sé decirlo de otra manera, e incluso admitirlo no es algo que quiera hacer pero sé que si no te lo digo, tú no podrás creerlo... no después de todo lo ocurrido, no soy un estúpido príncipe pero sí puedo prometerte que voy a cuidar de ustedes, nada volverá a pasarte a ti o a ella—Sasuke depositó un casto beso en la frente de la ojiluna, sellando su promesa—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sasuke jamás se imaginó haciendo tal pregunta, pero ahora anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta positiva, una que atara a Hinata a su lado, ¿quién lo diría? Cuando él fue en un inicio quien no quiso encadenarse a ella y ahora era él quién quería ponerle un anillo en el dedo que sellara el pacto que la comprometiera a estar a su lado, que la hiciera oficialmente su mujer ante el mundo.

Con manos temblorosas la Hyuuga se aferró a él y dejó que las cálidas lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas. Sus miedos se rompieron porque era consciente que temía más estar sin él. Lo amaba con una locura infinita una que era más fuerte de la razón, y lo que acaba de decirle era todo lo que quería escuchar.

-Sasuke—Lo nombró con dificultad a causa del llanto—Yo también te amo tanto, no sé exactamente en qué momento me enamoré de ti... pero yo ya no puedo estar sin ti, con solo pensarlo me pongo mal—Ella guardó silencio cuando él se agachó lo suficiente para verla a la cara.

-Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber—Una sonrisa ladina apareció en él y le atrapó las mejillas para besarla.

Un beso lento, sin prisas pero necesitado por ambas partes. De forma abrupta Hinata lo rompió y tras mirarlo directamente a los ojos habló:

-No vuelvas a hacer algo similar, si en verdad me amas, no puedes aislarme, ¿tienes una idea de cómo pasé las últimas horas?

Por inercia él movió la cabeza de forma negativa para responderle, entonces con los ojos nuevamente aguosos ella continuó:

-Me estaba muriendo Sasuke pensando que algo pudiera sucederte y fue peor darme cuenta que si eso ocurría lo que sentía no iba a tener comparación ¿cómo iba a poder con tanto dolor?

-Lo siento—Se disculpó sinceramente y limpió una gruesa lágrima que escapó del ojo izquierdo de la Hyuuga—Entonces realmente me amas.

Hinata se vio tentada a rodar los ojos y él pudo darse cuenta de su estado y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, complacido.

-Es que aunque no lo parezca que me ames es sorprendente para mí, después de todo lo que la he jodido. Pero date cuenta no eres la única, en cuánto recibí la llamada y pensé que algo pudiera sucederles a ti o a Hikari, me volvió más estúpido de lo normal, ni siquiera pensé que él más tarde rompiera su palabra, no pensé nada, sólo quería darle lo que quería y que las dejara en paz.

Otra lágrima escapó pero ahora del ojo derecho de la mujer, Sasuke la atrapó con sus labios y depositó un delicado beso en el proceso.

-Por favor no llores.

-Es que estoy feliz, te amo y tú...

-Y yo te amo también—Completó al darle un beso en la frente, Hinata esbozó una tímida sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza emocionada.

Iruka y Orochimaru entraron al cubículo donde el primero daría la siguiente alta, el de ojos ámbar de inmediato posó una sonrisa burlesca al ver en el sillón a lado del cunero una escena peculiar, el Uchiha tenía en sus piernas y torso a una peliazul aparentemente profundamente dormida, pero no sólo eso provocó su burla sino la mirada embelesada del Uchiha al verla dormir.

Iruka se aclaró la garganta robando la atención del padre.

-En unos minutos firmaré la alta de la niña, así que será cuestión de minutos para que se puedan marchar, la enfermera les dará indicaciones para el cuidado y así mismo puedan identificar cualquier dato de alarma que pueda poner en peligro la vida de su hija. Pero así como van las cosas espero que nada se interponga en su completa recuperación.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, indeciso de arrancar del sueño a la ojiluna.

-En un momento vendrá la enfermera a retirarle la vía venosa y con los papeles para que firme, en cuánto suceda pueden comenzar a vestirla para que se marchen.—Al decirlo el pediatra se retiró de la habitación.

Orochimaru que seguía con una obvia mueca de diversión no tardó en tomar la palabra.

-Quién te viera, estás perdido—Decretó burlesco antes de también alejarse.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros aceptando las palabras del mayor.

Una hora más tarde arribaron a un edificio de apartamentos, Hinata concluyó que si la zona en la que había estado viviendo hace semanas se le hacía lujosa no era nada a comparación, el edificio parecía estar hecho de cristal y cada detalle era exquisito y de buen gusto. El interior de su nuevo hogar la dejó impresionada parecía uno de esos apartamentos de lujo que veía por televisión, muebles oscuros y de fina madera seguramente costosos, observó una división de madera en la cual el azabache se perdió y ella lo siguió en automático con la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Tendré que hacer unos ajustes—Dijo Sasuke al llegar a la habitación principal.

La recamara era enorme según los ojos lunas, una cama King size al centro y un par de sillones a los extremos, al frente un mueble con un plasma.

-Pero realmente me gustaría mudarnos a una casa.

-¿Una casa?—Repitió y no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar en un extremo lo que sin dudas algunas era una cuna sin armar.

Sasuke que siguió su mirada no pudo evitar abochornarse.

-La compre el día que te lleve la ropa.

-Pero no me la diste—Debatió la morena.

-No había caso, de una u otra manera estaba consciente que al nacer mi hija no seguirías viviendo en el departamento de Juugo.—Explicó como si fuera lo más natural, robándole una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te fuiste ese día? Pensé... pensé que se había arreglado todo y luego te fuiste.

-Estaba molesto por no controlarme—El ceño de la Hyuuga se frunció y él entendió que quería una explicación—Te hice el amor y después me di cuenta como las expuse por ser impulsivo. No quería ser grosero contigo y estaba realmente furioso conmigo mismo.

La mirada oscura que le dedicó la hizo saber qué idea rondaba su cabeza, la sonrisa ladina y él tomando una pieza de la cuna le indicó que deseaba armarla para atenderla a ella, la ojiluna solo pudo morderse el labio inferior para en el transcurso contemplarlo saliendo, entrando y terminar de armar la cuna.

Un poco más de media hora después el trabajo estaba hecho, e Hinata amamantaba a su pequeña Uchiha. Sasuke observó la escena, era erótica para él; a su manera su mujer y su hija, su mujer en su esplendor y quizás fuera un degenerado pero quería reclamar a esa mujer que solo tenía ojos para la bebé en sus brazos.

-¿Se durmió?—Preguntó cuando observó que Hinata recuperaba el pezón de la boquita.

-Si—Ella le respondió aun embelesada con la pequeñita acariciándole una mejilla.

-Deberíamos tomarnos un baño y quizás dormir un par de horas en lo que se vuelve a despertar.

Los ojos lunas lo encararon enseguida y él notó la indecisión en ellos, así que caminó hacia ella para quitarle de los brazos a Hikari y llevarla a la recién equipada cuna.

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta—Le dijo al tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla a la ducha.

Ella se encontraba nerviosa, ¿estaba lista para retomar su intimidad sexual? Estaba nerviosa, Sasuke ya la había visto gordita pero antes llevaba a su hija dentro, ahora con todo el ajetreo y al ser tan reciente era evidente que no había recuperado su figura y no era tonta para no saber lo que buscaba el Uchiha.

-¿Qué tienes?—Le preguntó apenas hubo cerrado la puerta de la ducha, no sin antes acorralarla contra una pared.

Los ojos negros le pedían una explicación y se perdió en ellos ya que solo se percató cuando la blusa le estaba saliendo por las manos, en automático su cuerpo le respondió, empezando a hacerse sensible a ese hombre y quedando con el pantalón deportivo y el sostén. Sasuke no tardó ni un segundo para apreciar el cuerpo femenino y en su entrepierna la reacción de hace minutos se intensificó.

Bajó a besar el cuello femenino, robándole suspiros que lo hicieron sonreír burlesco consciente de la respuesta femenina, estaba dispuesto a tomarse su tiempo, llenarle el cuerpo de besos conforme la desnudara, las manos le quemaban por recorrer cada parte del cuerpo que tenía frente a él, por su parte Hinata se dejó envolver, olvidó sus miedos y su cuerpo la traicionó con un deseo quemante, uno que le exigía ser calmado y que Sasuke no hacía otra cosa más que avivarlo.

Las manos masculinas acariciaron sus pechos por encima del sostén apretándolos gentilmente, delinearon su vientre hasta llegar a los extremos de su cadera y comenzar a bajarle la ropa y dejando húmedos besos en el trayecto, pero de pronto se detuvo. Sasuke observó la fina línea rosácea, no quedaría cicatriz de eso estaba seguro pero aún era demasiado temprano para que se hubiera borrado por completo, miró a los ojos a la Hyuuga que estaba nublada por la pasión sin comprender lo que pasaba por él, el sentimiento de culpa que no quería abandonarlo por completo y que ahora en ese momento había cobrado fuerza al mostrar la marca en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

-Sasuke—Fue una súplica que pudo reconocer.

Cerró los ojos y besó con inusual ternura la cicatriz que desaparecería con el tiempo y hasta que se hubo quedado satisfecho siguió con su camino, descubriendo esa parte de la anatomía que ya quería probar.

Hinata miró al Uchiha de rodillas frente a ella, consciente de los besos que pidieron perdón por esa marca en lo bajo de su vientre, para su sorpresa él no la miró horrorizado sino más bien suplicante y conmovido, besándola tiernamente en lo que le pareció una tortura al estar necesitada de él de una manera más pasional. Emitió un quejido al sentir la lengua de su amado acercarse a su intimidad, instintivamente abrió las piernas dándole acceso, rompiendo todos sus miedos e inseguridades, dejándose amar... tomando una confianza que sólo podría tener con él.

Y él lo entendió ya que solo se dedicó a acariciarla, besarla y amarla adentrando su lengua para satisfacerla, buscando solo su placer y dejando el suyo de lado.

-Sasuke—Ella lo llamó antes de que sus piernas perdieran todas las fuerzas y quedara exhausta por el orgasmo.

-¿Qué mi amor?—Le preguntó antes de ayudarla a sostenerse y arreglándoselas para llenar la tina con agua tibia.

Colocó a Hinata en la tina mientras terminaba de llenarse y él se despojaba de su ropa. Una vez más consciente ella admiró al hombre perfecto que estaba a punto de unírsele, una gran erección lo acompañaba demostrando su masculinidad y ella quería satisfacer esa virilidad.

-¿Podemos ducharnos rápido?—Su voz fue un susurro con las mejillas sumamente encendidas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al tener otros planes, sin saber que ella deseaba lo mismo que él pero en la cama. Pero decidido a cuidarla asintió para tomar el champú y comenzar a lavarle el cabello con suavidad, después hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo femenino y antes de que ella pudiera recobrarse de todas las sensaciones que le provocaba él ya se estaba lavando.

¡Qué error fatal! Sasuke parecía dispuesto a secarse antes de ir a la cama y ella no quería seguir esperando. Así que ignorando la toalla que le acercaba se abrazó al cuerpo masculino para disfrutar de la piel y los músculos moldeados. Levantó la cabeza y al ser imposible atrapar los labios masculinos con los suyos por la diferencia de estaturas tuvo de ponerse de puntillas y ayudarse de sus manos para atraerlo hacia su cara.

Sasuke se llevó una sorpresa cuando la tímida lengua femenina le pedía permiso para invadirlo ¿y él quién era para negárselo? La dejó, porque ya no había cosa que le pudiera negar, su dulce Hinata no estaba consciente del dolor que le estaba provocado en su masculinidad que exigía ser calmada, o quizás sí lo sabía, una mano ajena se cerró en torno a su polla comenzando a vagar de arriba abajo robándole un gruñido y su pre-seminal.

-Maldita sea—Siseó, consciente que estaba a punto de perder de nuevo el control.

-¿Qué sucede?—El susurro de voz apasionado, mismo que le robó lo último de su cordura.

-¿En verdad no te das cuenta?—Reclamó—Quiero complacerte pero me la pones muy difícil, necesito estar dentro de ti.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de llevarla a la cama y abrirle las piernas tomando su lugar. Ella le agarró los brazos y acomodó su cadera esperándolo, un beso más y él se acomodó en la entrada femenina frotándose contra ella asegurándose de la lubricación fuera la correcta.

-Me vuelves loco—Le dijo al tomar un pezón y atraparlo en su boca.

-Sasuke—Esa manera de llamarlo era única, y él sabía lo que significaba.

Volvió a encararla y ambas miradas se atraparon, entonces él comenzó a adentrarse lento muy lento y cuidadoso de cada mueca que apareciera en el rostro femenino, fue demasiado consciente como ella jadeó y se arqueó disfrutando de sentirlo. Pero nada lo preparó cuando fue ella la que terminó la agonía levantando sus caderas bruscamente acogiéndolo por completo sin más rodeos, esa acción robó un jadeo femenino y un gruñido masculino.

Quería decirle tantas cosas a la peliazul pero ella le borró la memoria en ese acto, ¿cómo iba a hacérselo lento cuando lo provocaba a tal extremo? Perdió cada rastro de raciocinio, se encargó de atrapar las rodillas femeninas y elevar lo suficiente las piernas para que ella lo sintiera tan dentro, ese lugar donde él quería estar y al cual pertenecía. Salió de ella tal como ella lo acogió robándole un jadeo y un gemido cuando al poco volvió a encajarse, convirtiendo su entrega en una danza donde él hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, robando sonoros gemidos y uno que otro grito extasiado por la satisfacción. La descarga fue violenta, tal como la entrega, le robó las fuerzas a ambos y aun teniéndolo en su interior y antes de perderse en los brazos de Morfeo ella quiso hablarle.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón...

-Yo a ti—Le respondió saliendo de ella. Hinata sintió los fluidos correr por la comisura de sus nalgas—Gracias por estar a mi lado y darme a nuestra hija.

-Tú me la diste—Contratacó, entrelazando los dedos de su mano derecha con los femeninos. Ella se dejó acunar en el brazo fuerte que la rodeaba.

-Te amo—Fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de quedarse dormido.

Hinata sonrió y consciente de la falta de sueño que debía tener lo dejó dormir, agradeciendo que todo se hubiera aclarado y que ahora ellos pudieran estar así, con un futuro prometedor delante de ellos, uno que sin dudas algunas tendría mucho amor y que sería un final feliz.


	27. Epilogo

-Realmente luces hermosa—Hinata suspiró nerviosa tras las palabras de Anko.

Sonrió tímidamente, se suponía que al ser el día de su boda debería tener a más personas ahí con ella pero la única persona que encontró apta y familiar fue a esa mujer—Ven para acá bebé—Dijo al alzar a la niña de un año—Es tan bonita, tan gordita, mira esa cara toda una belleza como... su padre—Hinata río quedito al darse cuenta que Anko se rehusaba a aceptar lo obvio, Hikari era tan similar al Uchiha, desde el aspecto físico hasta el pequeño carácter que ya empezaba a florecer en la primogénita y heredera del imperio Uchiha.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, portaba un vestido de novia en corte princesa, tenía un corsé y un escote en forma de corazón; hasta ella misma aceptó que lucía hermosa, su pelo azulino recogido hacia atrás dejando uno que otro mechón rebelde y su flequillo enmarcar su rostro y aquella joyería con perlas extremadamente cara. Aunque a lado de Sasuke todo era así, al inicio no le fue del todo fácil acostumbrarse, era demasiado ostentoso y ella empezó a sentirse fuera de lugar pero el moreno se encargó de siempre mantenerla a su lado y a su manera hacerla sentir cómoda.

En ese tiempo juntos él solía mantener un semblante estoico, o en ocasiones era seco y frío pero dentro de la casa que había comprado para vivir juntos, una que no era una mansión pero que tenía cinco habitaciones; pudo notar que volvía a abrirle su alma, dejándola entrar, además verlo con su pequeña Hikari era un espectáculo enternecedor y adorable, le daba la seguridad que necesitaba, notarlo sumamente amoroso y paciente con su hija era el regalo más grande de la vida.

-Te confesaré algo—Dijo la mujer mientras cargaba a la pequeña que luchaba para que la devolviera al suelo—Creí que eras la pareja de Juugo. Estuve un tanto molesta cuando me di cuenta que te entendías con Sasuke e incluso cuando vi triste a mi jefe... Así que fue una sorpresa enterarme, que en realidad tú y Sasuke eran pareja—Hinata sonrió volviendo la mirada al espejo—Verte tan radiante en los últimos meses es la prueba que realmente le pertenecías a Sasuke—La Hyuuga se sonrojó.

-Sería algo largo de contar, de hecho a veces cuando veo hacia atrás no me lo puedo creer, nunca pensé terminar con un hombre como él pero es súper guapo y no solo eso, también es muy amoroso y protector, yo soy feliz a su lado... fue difícil y sufrí en muchas ocasiones, pero hoy sé que todo pasa por algo.

Anko la miró con una sonrisa, dándole la razón.

Caminar hasta el altar no fue sencillo, aunque portaba un costoso vestido toda esa gente ahí le parecía desconocida tenía una que otra invitada que conocía del psiquiátrico, pero parecía que ahí había gente que tenía que ver con Sasuke y eso significaba que eran personas de alta clase, así que se sintió sumamente nerviosa, pero tras ver la sonrisa ladina orgullosa de su pareja, ese hombre que en unos cuantos minutos se convertiría en su esposo le dio la seguridad que necesitaba, tomarlo de su mano al llegar al altar la hizo sentir segura y olvidarse del resto. Ese sería su primer día como esposa, como la señora Uchiha formalmente.

La fiesta fue soportable aunque en ocasiones pillaba al moreno hablando de negocios. Aún ante los nervios y sus inseguridades, ese día fue maravilloso él se encargó de hacerla sentir bien, de encaminarla entre esa gente y sobre todo darle ese amor que necesitaba. Y la mayor sorpresa que recibió fue al ver a un par de camilleros acercarse a felicitarla, ver a Kiba de pie la dejó sorprendida.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Tú no estabas...?—Fue tan impulsiva al tratar de cuestionarle acerca de su impedimento al caminar, pero él entendió su duda y despreocupado como era no le importaba aclarársela.

-Extrañamente algún benefactor quiso pagar mi cirugía—Se encogió de hombros—No sé quién fue pero le debo una—Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Tras ver a Sasuke mirando hacia ellos a lo lejos, Hinata lo entendió... él había sido, miró a Hikari con alguna empleada muy cerca de ella, y lo supo, ese pequeñita había cambiado muchas cosas en el duro corazón del Uchiha.

-Pero mira la que nos dio una sorpresa fuiste tú, jamás me hubiera imaginado que tú y él, terminaran juntos—Kiba hizo una mueca entre divertida y acusadora.

-Basta, no deberías molestar a la novia en su boda.—Shino lo calló.

-Tss—Se quejó Kiba—Es que—Siguió hablando señalando a Hikari—Se supone que esa niña es de ella y de él, has cuentas—Hinata se puso roja, aunque el amante de perros le hablaba a Shino.

-Irrelevante—Dijo el chico que portaba gafas oscuras—Enhorabuena, felicidades Hinata.

-¿Feliz señora Uchiha?—Sasuke le cuestionó apenas llegaron a la habitación del lujoso hotel donde se había llevado la recepción de la boda.

-Si—Hinata le respondió sin creer del todo la situación que estaba viviendo, ver a Sasuke en ese esmoquin comenzando a quitarse las prendas superiores mostrándole su cuerpo, excitándola, ¿cuándo él no lo hacía? –¿Y tú?—Le regresó la pregunta algo tímida.

-Digamos que acabo de firmar el mejor contrato de mi vida, aquel que me permite tener legalmente a la mujer que quiero sin que ella pueda huir.

-Tú tampoco puedes huir—Debatió ella, dejándose guiar por el moreno hasta un mueble de madera a un extremo de la cama kingsize,

Otro mueble con adornos minimalistas recorría un extremo, dejando la mitad libre, una puerta corrediza se encontraba ahí dejando ver un pequeño balcón, un sillón de tres piezas se encontraba al otro extremo, también contaba con un baño de lujo.

Sasuke logró sacarla de ese vestido, disfrutando encontrarla en lencería de encaje blanca, sonrío jugueteando con los ligueros en sus piernas.

-Te deseo—Le dijo ronco.

-Yo también—Le respondió dándose la vuelta decidiendo ayudarle a quitarse los pantalones.

No sería su primera vez, claro que no, aún así cada vez que él la tocaba la hacía estremecer, las manos masculinas masajeando y jugando con sus senos, apretujándolos y comiendo de ellos, desprendiéndola de aquella minúscula ropa que había portado con maestría, como siempre no se dio cuenta en qué momento él ya la tenía acorralada sobre la cama. Disfrutar el cálido aliento en su zona erógena la hizo jadear, de inmediato sintió los besos traviesos en su periferia acercándose más a ella, hasta que la áspera y fogosa lengua separó sus pliegues lamiendo lo que se encontraba a su paso, las piernas femeninas inconscientemente se enrollaron en la cabeza del moreno buscando más, fue penetrada por la lengua sintiendo alivio finalmente, sentir como se movía en su interior acariciando sus paredes tocando zonas que la hacían desfallecer la nublaron, al sentir la yema de algún dedo del moreno en su clítoris dándole más placer la hizo gritar, disfrutando de un orgasmo.

Escuchó una risa burlona.

-Eres deliciosa—Oyó al moreno y al instante sintió la estocada en su palpitante interior, gimió con satisfacción, encajando sus uñas en la espalda del intruso, enrollando sus débiles piernas en la cadera del moreno, pidiendo silenciosamente más, que él no se tardó en entregarle, dándole otra profunda estocada dejando salir un gruñido al sentir la humedad y palpitante interior femenino, se encontraba tan sensible, que por su más sutil movimiento ella le correspondía en un gemido o gritillo—¡Ah Hinata! –Dejo salir al sentir como lo apretaba.

Sus penetraciones eran tan enérgicas como siempre, eso nunca cambiaría, el deseo estaba ahí; incluso cuando se detenía para cambiarla de posición ambos intentaban volver a conectarse.

-Te amo—Hinata soltó con su voz distorsionada por las sensaciones. Recibió una nalgada cortesía del moreno, mientras lo montaba y una sutil mordida en un pezón. Él se encargó de penetrarla más profundo para corresponderle, y se corrió en su interior provocándole su segundo orgasmo.

Al tenerla sobre su pecho exhausta por la entrega, por los sentimientos, por la fiesta; solo fue capaz de abrazarla.

-Hinata, eres mi todo... gracias por ser paciente, por cuidar de mí y sacarme de ese infierno—Los ojos lunas buscaron los oscuros, y en esa simple mirada le expresó que agradecía que valorara aquello, le dio un beso en los labios abandonando sus miedos.

Después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse segura, se sentía protegida y sobre todo amada; rompió el beso para volver a recostarse en el pecho del moreno, dejándose vencer por el sueño, mañana sería otro gran día junto a él, con una vida feliz para ambos, lejos de los miedos, de los problemas, sólo una vida llena de alegrías que ambos se merecían después de todo lo que habían sufrido.

 **FIN**

 **Quiero agradecer y disculparme, puesto que pocas veces les respondí reviews (acción de la cual me siento muy culpable) pero siempre valore cada uno de sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y que me apoyen con las que vienen en un futuro, gracias :3**


End file.
